The Deadline (Traducción)
by Sunset82
Summary: Se necesita el compromiso de sus hijos para que Draco y Hermione puedan siquiera estar juntos en una habitación, pero sólo sus egoístas ex parejas y una botella de whisky de 300 galeones los llevarán a la cama. Lo que inicia como un error, se convierte en un amorío con una fecha límite: el día en que sus hijos digan "Acepto". Pero las cosas rara vez salen como se planea.
1. Reunión

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama de esta historia pertenece a Lena Phoria, y está siendo traducida con su autorización :) Thank you, Lena, for allowing me to share this amazing story!**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Por: Lena Phoria**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

* * *

**Notas iniciales de Lena: ¡Hora de una nueva historia! ¡Yay!**

**No hay profecías en esta historia, no hay guerra, no hay maldiciones imperdonables, y si alguien muere, será por causas naturales. Lo sé, un gran cambio para mí, pero ésta historia será para divertirnos.**

**Esta historia sigue la cronología de todos los libros, y transcurre poco menos de siete años después del epílogo. Sí… incluso eso sucedió. Sólo un cambio menor…**

_**"…Y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas facciones**_**" (refiriéndose a Draco)**

**¡****Esa frase NO existe!**

**Ahora, comencemos…**

**Capítulo 1: Reunión.**

—Ron, ¿estás casi listo? —gritó Hermione en dirección al baño. Estaba actualmente sentada en la cama, ya vestida, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y el maquillaje prolijamente aplicado. No lograba comprender cómo era que siempre, _todas y cada una de las veces_, terminaba de arreglarse antes que él. Zapateaba con impaciencia. Nunca fallaba.

—Sí, sí, ya deja de molestarme —dijo Ron, saliendo con prisa del baño aún abrochándose la camisa.

Cuando estaba metiéndola dentro de su pantalón, Hermione se percató de la pequeña cortada en su barbilla. Una cortada de la afeitadora. Eso tampoco nunca fallaba.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, acercándose y usando su varita para curar la pequeña herida. Ron se frotó la barbilla, obviamente dándose cuenta en ese momento de que se había cortado.

—Gracias —dijo con desgana.

Trató luego de atarse la corbata, pero sus dedos titubeaban demasiado. Sus orejas enrojecieron. Estaba obviamente frustrado con la presencia tan cercana de la bruja. Hermione suspiró de nuevo y comenzó a anudarla por él.

La verdad, esto era todo su culpa. Era ella quien había olvidado cambiar la reservación. Conseguir una habitación en Las Tres Escobas durante la semana de graduación era prácticamente imposible y por tanto debía planificarse con mucha antelación. Cuando les había enviado una lechuza el noviembre pasado para reservar, no tenía idea de que ella y Ron estarían separados para esa navidad. Pero había sucedido, y ella había estado tan distraída con todo que había olvidado cambiar la reservación de una habitación a dos. Así que allí estaban, atrapados juntos en una misma habitación por una noche más mientras acudían a la graduación de Rose de Hogwarts y hasta la fiesta que habría después.

—Gracias —murmuró Ron nuevamente, antes de ir y tomar su chaqueta de la silla de la que colgaba.

Hermione suspiró una vez más. Parecía que hacía eso mucho últimamente.

Salieron por la puerta sin más que agregar. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Harry, Ginny y James ya los esperaban junto a la puerta.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran—dijo Ginny—Ron, ¿estabas tardando todo el tiempo del mundo arreglándote de nuevo?

Ron se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otra parte, cualquiera que no fuera en dirección a Hermione.

Ginny suspiró. Parecía ser contagioso.

—¿Nos vamos, entonces? —dijo Harry, dando un par de palmadas para incitarlos a salir.

Todos llegaron afuera y comenzaron el traslado hacia Hogwarts. James terminó adelantándose para ponerse al día con algunos amigos, pero todos sabían que el verdadero motivo era que quería adelantarse para advertirles a Rose y a Hugo que era uno de esos días malos de sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se dirigieron de inmediato al Gran Comedor, donde una multitud de Weasley se encontraban esperándolos. El más joven de los hijos de Bill y Fleur, Louis, también se graduaba, así como la hija de George y Angelina, Roxanne. Realmente se trataba de un gran evento para los Weasley.

—Hermione, te ves hermosa—dijo Molly Weasley dándole un cálido abrazo y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar —¿Acaso no luce hermosa, Ron?

Ron se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la multitud nuevamente, alejándose para saludar a Teddy y una Victoire cuyo embarazo comenzaba recientemente a notarse.

—Gracias, Molly—dijo Hermione, dándose vuelta rápidamente para que su suegra no viese las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Comenzó a ver los alrededores buscando a alguien. Quien sea que fuera. Pero nadie la miró. Eso, hasta que se cruzó con un hombre que parecía estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella. Su cabello era de un rubio tan claro como lo recordaba y, aun con las arrugas, su cara tenía ciertos rasgos que le daban un aspecto juvenil.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie junto a su esposa, Astoria. En realidad, su ex esposa. Su divorcio había estado documentado en todos los periódicos el año anterior. Ella estaba hablando con los padres de ambos, pero parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud.

Los ojos de Draco escaneaban entre las personas y eventualmente se cruzaron con los de Hermione. Enfrentando su mirada, sacó una pequeña petaca del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y tomo un sorbo. Estaba escondido nuevamente en su lugar de origen más rápido de lo que había aparecido inicialmente.

—Mamá.

Hermione salió de su trance y volteó a ver a su hijo Hugo parado frente a ella. Sonrió.

—Hugo, no me digas que es posible que hayas crecido cinco centímetros más desde que nos vimos en las vacaciones de Pascua —dijo ella, notando que su hijo de 16 años era ahora más alto que ella.

—Parece que sí es posible —respondió él, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione le lanzó los brazos al cuello y bajó su cabeza a la altura de la de ella, ahogándolo en besos.

—¡Ah! ¡Basta, basta, mamá! ¿Qué dirán las chicas?

Hermione se detuvo para observar, divisando un grupo de jóvenes brujas señalando y riendo. Lo soltó de inmediato. —Lo siento —dijo, riendo un poco —A veces olvido lo _maduro_ que eres ahora ¿Cuál de esas es tu novia?

Hugo miró hacia el trío —. Ummm… ninguna. Terminé con mi novia la semana pasada.

—¿La semana pasada? —dijo Ron, acercándose —. Pero si en Pascua estabas _tan_ enamorado…—se burló. Él y Hermione rieron juntos.

—Sí, bueno, las cosas cambian —dijo Hugo. Miró de soslayo al trío y se sonrojó, así como la chica en medio de sus otras dos amigas, quienes le susurraban al oído.

—Ni siquiera preguntaré —dijo Hermione.

Levantó la mirada nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy continuaba observándola. Tenía su petaca en mano de nuevo, y la levantó hacia ella en forma de saludo antes de tomar otro trago.

—Olvidé que ese imbécil estaría aquí.

Hermione se volteó para ver a Ron viendo con desdén hacia los alrededores de Draco.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? —dijo ella —Su hijo fue Premio Anual junto con Rose todo este año.

Ron gruñó —. Oh, cierto. Nunca me dijo nada sobre él… ¿a ti te dijo algo?

Antes de que Hermione pudiese responder, Ron continuó.

—Apuesto a que fue una pesadilla. Ya sabes, de tal palo, tal astilla.

—¿Hablas de Malfoy? —lo interrumpió Hugo.

—Así es —dijo Ron —¿Cómo sobrevivió Rose conviviendo con él? ¿Tú sabes algo?

Hugo soltó una risa incómoda —.Pues vaya que sobrevivió… en realidad se llevaban bastante bien. Trabajaban bien juntos. Él no es una mala perso…

—¿Leíste sobre su divorcio el año pasado?

Hugo se tragó sus palabras con dificultad y negó con la cabeza. Claramente ya no hablaban del Malfoy más joven.

—Su esposa alegó infidelidad. Trató de llevarse toda la fortuna de los Malfoy, y probablemente lo hubiese logrado de no ser por todo el control que Lucius aún mantiene en el Ministerio. Es una lástima. Hubiese sido bueno ver que a su familia la dejasen sin nada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —¿En serio Ron? ¿Aún cargas todo ese rencor por un abusivo del colegio con quien no has hablado desde que tenías dieciocho años? Es hora de dejar eso atrás y seguir con tu vida.

Ron parpadeó —¿Es esa algún tipo de indirecta para mí o algo así?

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño —.Claro que no. Hablaba de Malfoy, no de nosotros.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Sí.

—No te creo —dijo Ron, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Nunca dices lo que de verdad sientes. ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que debíamos separarnos? ¿Qué debíamos salir con otra gente? Pero que Merlín no quiera que yo lo haga antes que tú ¡Ahora de repente soy un maldito paria de la comunidad mágica, sin mencionar de mi familia!

—¡No es el lugar ni el momento para esto, Ron! —farfulló Hermione.

—¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Dónde demonios deberíamos tener esta maldita charla, Hermione? ¡Porque apenas si te he visto en los últimos seis meses!

Hermione lo tomó con rudeza de uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró fuera del Gran Comedor sin avisar a nadie.

Hugo miró a su alrededor profundamente sonrojado antes de salir corriendo hacia el telón detrás del cual saldrían los graduados en breve, encontrando a Rose viendo hacia afuera desde un rincón.

—¡Hugo, ahí estas! —dijo ella con una brillante sonrisa. —¿Ya los viste? Es…—tragó en seco. —¿es tan grave como me ha dicho James?

Hugo gruñó. —Creo que es peor. Me parece como si pelearan sin necesidad… sólo lo hacen por hacerlo.

Rose suspiró. Cruzó los brazos y trató de contener las lágrimas.

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo. Ambos voltearon para ver aparecer al otro Premio Anual, Scorpius Malfoy, caminando hacia ellos.

—El Director me ha enviado a buscarte. Ya estamos organizándonos para salir—dijo, mirando a Rose. —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien—dijo ella, usando uno de sus dedos para limpiar cualquier resto rebelde de lágrimas de sus ojos.

Scorpius se acercó y tomó el rostro de Rose entre sus manos. Hugo desvió la mirada, sabiendo lo que vendría. Scorpius se acercó y besó a Rose con ternura, mirándola a los ojos, captando su humedad y apoyando su frente en la de ella. —Tu primo tenía razón… están peleando.

—Estoy segura de que simplemente necesitan desahogarse de ciertas cosas antes de...

—Rose, ya hemos hablado de esto. —dijo Scorpius —.No te ilusiones de la misma manera que yo lo hice… puede que nunca se recon…

—Pero tus padres se divorciaron de inmediato —dijo ella —.Los míos sólo están separados… Y aún se aman. Sé que es así.

Scorpius asintió, dudoso. Sabía que no era un buen momento para insistir con ese tema.

—Debería volver allá afuera—dijo Hugo —. Lily está guardándome un puesto en el frente para poder tomar fotografías y la vi pelearse por mi silla hace unos minutos. Buena suerte con tu discurso, hermanita. —Se acercó y la abrazó—Para ti también, Malfoy.

Hugo y Scorpius se estrecharon la mano por un segundo antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera al otro lado de la cortina.

Scorpius y Rose se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el resto del estudiantado esperaba ansiosamente el inicio del evento.

—¿Estás nerviosa por tu discurso? —le preguntó Scorpius.

—¿Éste? No —respondió ella, suspirando antes de continuar —. Pero el que tenemos que dar después de la graduación… ése sí me aterra.

Scorpius rio mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de diamantes en el dedo de Rose. Definitivamente ella tenía razón. El discurso que darían más tarde… ése sí que sería interesante.

.

**OoO**

.

Hermione no se sorprendió de sí misma cuando comenzó a llorar como una idiota en el preciso instante en el que Rose salió junto con los demás graduados. Al ser Premio Anual, estaba sentada en el escenario y sonreía radiantemente a sus padres tras ubicarlos entre la audiencia. Lily estaba al frente, tomando miles de fotografías de su prima, pero Ron aun así trataba de conseguir las suyas propias, especialmente del momento en que Rose subió al podio para dar su discurso.

Ron pasó por sobre el regazo de todos los presentes, murmurando disculpa tras disculpa para llegar hasta el pasillo. Cuando logró llegar hasta allí, se lanzó hacia el frente, atravesándose en el campo visual de muchos otros padres que también trataban de tomar fotos de sus hijos.

—Lo siento —dijo cuando un hombre trató de ponerse agresivo con él por su conducta —Es mi hija —aclaró con orgullo, señalando a Rose en el escenario mientras regresaba a su asiento.

Hermione rio entre sus lágrimas al ver cómo regresaba sin delicadeza alguna a su lugar. Cuando continuó sollozando durante todo el discurso de Rose, Ron sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo. Ella se lo agradeció y limpió sus ojos. Cuando Ron puso la mano sobre su rodilla, Hermione la tomó con fuerza instintivamente. Eran momentos como estos, aunque fuesen muy escasos, los que la hacían extrañarlo a él y la manera en la que solían ser las cosas. Cuando aún estaban lo suficientemente enamorados como para resolver sus problemas en vez de que se acumularan y finalmente terminaran por consumirlos.

Rose terminó su discurso y les lanzó un beso antes de bajarse del podio. Era el turno de Scorpius, y Hermione no se sorprendió cuando nadie corrió hasta el frente para sacar fotografías. Aunque Lily continuaba tomando montones… lo cual era algo raro.

Hermione miró de reojo hacia donde Draco estaba sentado, y se percató de que sí tenía una cámara en la mano. Tomó una foto desde su puesto, pero no debe haberle dejado satisfecho del todo pues hizo una mueca al verla. Cuando trató de ponerse de pie, Astoria lo tomó del brazo e hizo que tomara asiento de nuevo. Algo bastante atrevido y controlador, viniendo de una ex esposa.

Draco la miró con desagrado antes de murmurarle algo. Un segundo después, un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció. Los ojos de Hermione se encendieron de rabia. Sabía que los Malfoy eran una de las pocas familias que aún tenían elfos domésticos como _esclavos_.

Draco le dio la cámara a la criatura, y ésta corrió felizmente al frente a tomar algunas fotos de Scorpius. El joven Malfoy posó sin titubear siquiera un segundo mientras daba su discurso. Fue en ese momento que Hermione se dio cuenta de la manera en que Rose estaba mirándolo. Estaba en el borde de su asiento con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y estrellas en los ojos.

Hermione palideció. Vaya, esto podría ser un problema.

Si bien Hermione no sabía nada de Scorpius, su presencia en el escenario sin duda destilaba una cierta arrogancia familiar para ella. Él era un Malfoy, eso era innegable. Y era un Slytherin, como lo indicaba su toga con distintivos verdes y plateados.

Pronto, los discursos llegaron a su fin y todos los estudiantes fueron pasando al escenario uno a uno para recibir sus diplomas. Esta vez, Ron se apresuró a ponerse al frente con antelación para poder obtener una buena toma de Rose. Se acercó a Lily y junto a ella, y con la ayuda de un par de codazos, pudieron capturar a la perfección el momento en que el Director Longbottom entregaba su diploma a Rose.

Lily trató de ser discreta cuando Scorpius recibió su diploma al tomar un par de fotos. Tenía lista la excusa de que Albus estaba a sólo un par de apellidos de distancia después de él, aunque por suerte, Ron estaba demasiado distraído buscando a Rose para darse cuenta.

Cuando terminó ese proceso, todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus asientos y esperaron por la instrucción de voltear la borla en sus birretes. Una vez que lo hicieron, los birretes fueron arrojados al aire y el Gran Comedor se sumió en absoluto caos. Hermione y Ron trataron de encontrar a Rose en medio del gentío, pero fue inútil. Lo que ellos no sabían era que su hija estaba oculta en medio del desorden, uniendo sus labios en un beso con el joven Slytherin de cabello platinado, tal como el de su padre.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, los Weasley se juntaron en un gran grupo y esperaron por la llegada de sus respectivos graduados. Rose, Albus, Louis y Roxanne llegaron, tras empujar a unas cuantas personas en el camino para abrirse paso, y fueron inmediatamente bombardeados con abrazos y besos de su numerosa familia. Ginny abrazaba a Albus con tanta fuerza que el rostro del muchacho comenzó a adquirir un tono azul.

—¡Sólo una más! —le gritaba Ginny a Lily, quien estaba más que lista para ser la única Potter que quedaba en Hogwarts.

Tras recibir abrazos de sus padres y luego de sus abuelos, Rose comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

—Rosie, cariño ¿A quién buscas? —dijo Hermione, peinando el cabello de su hija hacia atrás.

Rose puso su cabello como se encontraba antes — A nadie—respondió con rapidez.

Pero luego, el rostro de Rose se iluminó. Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver a Scorpius caminar hacia ellos junto con sus padres, ambos luciendo inseguros de hacia dónde se dirigían.

Rose miró a sus padres —. Mamá, papá, no se alteren, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, nerviosa.

Alguien chilló junto a ellos. Hermione y Ron vieron que Lily se encontraba cerca, de pie junto a Hugo. Albus, Louis y Roxanne observaban la escena tras ellos.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso —dijo Ron, tragando en seco.

Scorpius llegó hasta ellos segundos después, deteniéndose junto a ellos seguido de sus confundidos padres. Rose sonrió y tomó la mano del rubio más joven.

—Mamá, papá, éste es Scorpius. Mi… uhh… mi prometido.

Lily chilló de nuevo, pero el resto de los espectadores se quedaron sumidos en un completo silencio. Hermione miró a Draco, que a su vez la miró, ambos tratando de determinar si el otro tenía alguna idea de que sus hijos habían estado saliendo, pero no encontraron nada… mucho menos sabían que estuviesen comprometidos.

—Disculpa, querida, ¿qué has dicho? —dijo Astoria, acercándose un poco más.

—Dijo que soy su prometido, madre —contestó Scorpius —. Le propuse matrimonio anoche y aceptó. Nos mudaremos juntos apenas consigamos un buen lugar, y nos casaremos el año que viene.

Astoria frunció el ceño —¿Ah, sí?

—S… Sí. —dijo él, luciendo mucho más confiado de lo que sonaba.

Su madre se tensó y arrugó los labios —. Scorpius, cariño, me imagino que comprendes que tu padre y yo estemos muy confundidos por todo esto —dijo, tomando a Draco por el brazo —Ni siquiera nos dijiste que tenías una novia.

—A mí me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien —intervino Draco —pero nunca mencionó nombres —el rostro del rubio se tensó al ver esta vez a Ron.

—Como sea —dijo Astoria, quitándole importancia —¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

Scorpius y Rose se miraron.

—Nos hemos estado viendo desde octubre —respondió él—pero las cosas se enseriaron más poco después de Navidad.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron con sorpresa —. Oh. Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que te has estado tirando a esta muchacha desde octubre, pero en diciembre… quizá en enero, decidiste comprometerte de alguna forma con ella.

Ron refunfuñó, y Hermione lo vio ponerse pálido como una hoja de papel. Parecía a punto de lanzársele encima a Scorpius, así que lo tomó del brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Ronald, cálmate —susurró con severidad —. Nuestra hija acaba de darnos una…—se aclaró la garganta—…maravillosa noticia. Está comprometida. Con… Con Scorpius Malfoy —Hermione fingió una sonrisa y gesticuló hacia el muchacho rubio —.Y estoy muy, muy feliz por ella —Cada vez era más difícil mantener una sonrisa que luciera creíble —. Felicidades, cariño.

Hermione se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, y luego miró a Scorpius, respiró profundo, y lo envolvió también en un abrazo.

—Bienvenido a la familia.

—Sí, como si _necesitaran_ más gente en su estúpida familia —dijo Astoria, introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Draco y sacando su petaca. Tomó un sorbo. —¡Jodidas felicitaciones a ambos! ¡Iré a dar la maravillosa noticia!

Astoria dio la vuelta y se alejó con un traspié que demostraba que probablemente llevaba rato ebria. Draco la observó hasta perderla de vista.

—Papá —dijo Scorpius con el rostro tenso en un gesto que a Hermione le recordó mucho a su padre.

Draco se volteó para encararlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y el mayor de los rubios gruñó antes de asentir con la cabeza. Minutos después, Draco tenía a Astoria tomada del brazo y se la llevaba del Gran Comedor.

—Papá… ¿no vas a decir nada? —dijo Rose en voz baja, mirando con ojos esperanzados a Ron.

Ron la vio directamente a los ojos, encontrando esos orbes ámbares tan parecidos a los de su madre. Suspiró —. Rosie… sólo tienes dieciocho años. ¿No crees que esto está yendo demasiado rápido?

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas y miró a su padre, decepcionada. Cuando no pudo controlarse más, se dio la vuelta y corrió. Scorpius la siguió apresurado.

—Eso no estuvo bien, tío Ron.

Ron volteó para ver a Lily negando con la cabeza ante sus acciones.

Hugo se encontraba al lado de la más joven de los Potter con el ceño profundamente fruncido —. Malfoy no es un mal tipo —dijo— Y hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Rose tan feliz como lo está ahora con él. ¡Demonios! ¡No creo que les haga daño siquiera intentarlo!

Hermione y Ron se miraron y ambos fruncieron el ceño a la vez. Esto era ciertamente algo que no esperaban. Estando las cosas así de mal, sólo podrían mejorar de ahora en adelante… o al menos eso esperaba Hermione.

.

_**OoO**_

.

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared junto a la mesa de bocadillos, viendo cómo Rose bailaba con su _prometido_. La palabra sonaba extraña incluso al pensarla. Su niña pequeña iba a casarse. Con un Malfoy. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

Claro, Hermione no podía negar que Rose lucía sumamente feliz mientras Scorpius la llevaba por la pista de baile. Ambos lucían felices. Quizá la impresión por la noticia no hubiese sido tan grande si su hija siquiera le hubiese avisado que tenía novio, o que estaba saliendo con alguien. Rose solía contarle siempre sobre los muchachos que le gustaban. Había salido con un par de chicos, pero nada serio… era simplemente extraño que ni siquiera hubiese mencionado a Scorpius.

Y luego, Hermione recordó que Scorpius había dicho que habían comenzado a enseriarse justo después de Navidad, que había sido la época en la que ella y Ron se habían sentado con los niños y les habían hablado de que se separarían temporalmente como prueba. Evidentemente, ambos habían estado terriblemente afectados y no habían tenido ningún interés de hablar con sus padres, aunque las cosas habían mejorado para las Pascuas. ¿Acaso Hermione había estado tan enfocada en sí misma que ni siquiera había notado las señales de que su hija estaba enamorada? Al parecer, la situación actual indicaba que así había sido.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras veía su copa de vino, pasando su dedo distraídamente por el borde. Fue sólo cuando levantó la mirada y vio a una veinteañera hermana de algún graduado coquetear descaradamente con Ron que siquiera pensó en tomar un sorbo. Y luego, sin darse cuenta, había vaciado la copa.

Hermione puso la copa vacía en una bandeja flotante y estaba a punto de buscar otra cuando una copa llena le fue entregada. Siguió el brazo que le ofrecía el vino y vio que pertenecía a Draco, quien ahora se encontraba apoyado en la pared junto a ella.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —preguntó sin siquiera mirarla.

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió ella antes de tomar un generoso sorbo de vino.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia —¿En serio? Entonces esa fulana con la que salió en la portada de _Corazón de Bruja_ es sólo una amiga, ¿verdad?

Hermione tomó otro trago, éste aún más generoso —. ¿Tú lees _Corazón de Bruja_? Debo admitir que eso me sorprende un poco. Nunca te hubiese tomado por un aficionado de las revistas de chismes.

—Mi secretaria está subscrita y, por alguna razón, siempre se mezcla con mi correo. No pude evitar que mis ojos se detuvieran en la portada cuando vi a Weasley besuqueándose con una bruja que parecía tener la mitad de su edad. —dijo él, tomando un sorbo de su propia copa de vino.

Hermione miró su copa, suspirando —.Tiene treinta años. Poco más de dos tercios de su edad.

—¿Es esa la excusa que usó para justificarse? —dijo Draco con una ligera risa. —Desafortunadamente no profundicé en la noticia más allá de la portada… así que dime, ¿fue un amorío? Porque me gustaría estar informado de los trapos sucios que pueda tener la familia de la que mi hijo quiere formar parte… eso, antes de enterarme de mala manera más adelante.

—¿Estás diciendo que apruebas este matrimonio? —preguntó Hermione, viéndolo de reojo.

Draco se encogió de hombros —. Scorpius tiene su propia opinión. Hará lo que quiera a pesar de las consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias?

—Será desheredado —dijo Draco —por unos cuantos miembros de la familia.

Los ojos de Hermione casi saltaron de sus órbitas.

—Los padres de mi ex ya se fueron. Dijeron que no quieren tener nada que ver con él.

—¿Porque planea casarse con mi hija? —Hermione arrugó la frente.

—Porque planea casarse con la hija de una sangresucia, sí. —dijo Draco. La miró de reojo. —Sin ofender.

Hermione resopló y se terminó lo que quedaba de su vino antes de deshacerse de la copa vacía, poniéndola sobre una de las bandejas que pasaban. Draco le dio el resto de su vino antes de sacar su petaca y tomar un sorbo.

—No es la gran cosa. A Scorpius nunca le agradaron sus abuelos maternos. Mis padres dan los mejores regalos —dijo, sonriendo con superioridad.

—¿Y _tus_ padres están de acuerdo con esto?

Draco se encogió nuevamente de hombros. —No realmente, pero no lo desheredarán por ello.

—Pero la madre de su _prometida_ es una sangresucia—espetó ella.

—La guerra se acabó, encanto —dijo Draco mientras seguía con la mirada a los hijos de ambos por la pista de baile —. Tu lado ganó y los Malfoy hace tiempo que lo han aceptado.

Hermione observó a la feliz pareja. Rose encontró su mirada y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando su hija dejó de verla, la castaña soltó un suspiro.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Apruebas a mi hija? —preguntó ella.

—Ni siquiera conozco a tu hija —respondió Draco —eso tendré que determinarlo luego —tomó otro sorbo de su petaca —. Aún no respondes mi pregunta.

Hermione miró su copa nuevamente —No, Malfoy. —dijo—No fue un amorío. Hemos estado separados desde diciembre.

—¿Separados por seis meses? —inquirió él, alzando una ceja—¿y aún no ha habido divorcio _ni_ reconciliación?

—No —respondió ella—. Sólo nos separamos.

—¿Por eso te pusiste ese vestido? ¿Para _reconciliarte_? —se burló.

—¿Mi vestido? —Hermione bajó la mirada para ver su vestido. Simple. Negro. Quizá un poco más ceñido de lo que acostumbraba, pero Ginny la había convencido de usarlo de todas formas —¿Qué hay de malo con mi vestido?

Draco rio y dijo —.Bueno, ciertamente no tiene nada de malo. Pero hace que tu trasero luzca absolutamente divino.

Hermione se sonrojó. No podía creer que él hubiese dicho eso —¿Qué?

Draco se rio aún más fuerte —.¿Insinúas que el usar ese vestido no fue una estrategia meticulosamente planificada? Te estás oxidando, Granger.

—Ya no me apellido Granger —espetó ella —Es Weasley.

—No si él continúa dando ese culo por sentado. Es un raro hallazgo, una mujer de tu edad con un cuerpo que aún luzca cien por ciento apetecible

Hermione no sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida. Probablemente lo segundo. —Bueno, admito que no soy ninguna treintañera, pero…

Draco comenzó a tomar otro sorbo de su petaca pero Hermione se lo arrancó de la mano.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente de esto? —dijo—¡Por Merlín, eres tan insufrible como siempre! Veintiséis años y nada ha cambiado, ¿no es así?

Por primera vez, Draco volteó su cara hacia ella por completo y sonrió. —¿Esperabas otra cosa?

Hermione resopló —. No, supongo que no. —Trató de devolverle la petaca, pero Draco se negó.

—Quédatela. Me imagino que ya lo habrás oído, soy un alcohólico desenfrenado. Eso es lo que dicen los tabloides.

Draco miró hacia otro lado y Hermione siguió su mirada. Estaba mirando a su ex esposa, que en ese momento hablaba con un grupo de muchachos, probablemente amigos de Scorpius.

—Iré a fumar afuera—dijo, revisando algunos de sus bolsillos antes de sacar una pipa. —¿Quieres venir?

Hermione rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza. —No lo creo.

—Me lo imaginé. Disfruta mi alcohol, Granger. No es de esas mierdas baratas.

—Que no me llamo…

—Supongo que nos veremos por ahí —dijo —Ya sabes, con los planes de la boda. Es su día, con nuestros Galeones.

Draco le guiñó el ojo y se alejó. Hermione lo miró por un par de segundos antes de mirar la petaca que aún sostenía. La encogió y la introdujo en su pequeño bolso. Luego buscó a Ron por el salón. Cuando lo encontró, estaba de pie junto a una mesa llena de dulces. Sus ojos llevaban tiempo observándola. Hermione se acercó.

—¿Qué quería _ese_? —Preguntó con un tono lleno de desagrado.

—No lo sé… nada, en realidad. —contestó.

—¿Pretende ponerle un alto a esta boda?

—No, en realidad se lo ha tomado bastante bien.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Ron con un gruñido.

—¿Esperabas que se lo tomara mal?

—¡Sí! —espetó él —.Así no tendría que ser _yo _el villano de la historia.

Hermione suspiró —.Tiene dieciocho años, Ron. Si quiere casarse con él, puede hacerlo, y debemos apoyarla.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos —.Porque es nuestra hija—respirando hondo, Hermione puso una mano en su cabeza. —Escucha, tengo algo de dolor de cabeza. Volveré a la posada ahora.

Ron frunció el ceño. —De acuerdo. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—No si no quieres hacerlo—dijo ella.

Ron se detuvo. Se tomó un segundo para mirar hacia la mesa donde la mayor parte de su familia estaba agrupada. Luego miró hacia un lado de la sala donde la muchacha con la que había estado coqueteando antes estaba observándolo. La chica le guiñó el ojo.

Ron se sonrojó, para luego ponerse muy pálido. Se volteó hacia Hermione, quien estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la compostura.

—No es lo que piensas…

—No importa. —dijo Hermione. —Me iré sola. Buenas noches, Ron.

Salió de allí sin mirar atrás, tratando de disfrazar su rabia mientras se aproximaba a Rose.

—Cariño, creo que voy a retirarme. —dijo, peinando el cabello de Rose hacia atrás.

—¿Te vas? —dijo Rose, visiblemente decepcionada, mientras arreglaba su cabello de la forma en la que estaba antes —. Apenas comenzó la fiesta.

—Sabes que nunca he sido una persona muy fiestera. —dijo Hermione. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo —. Felicitaciones, Rosie. De verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, mamá—dijo Rose, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza.

Hermione rompió el abrazo, viendo al compañero de baile de su hija. Le hizo un gesto formal con la cabeza —. Scorpius, ansío poder conocerte mejor.

—Pienso lo mismo—dijo él —.Y espero que mi padre no haya sido grosero con usted.

—En lo absoluto. Se comportó de forma encantadora.

Scorpius soltó un "¡JA!" en voz alta. Rose lo miró con severidad, él rio suavemente y dijo, —lo siento, pero yo… él no es _encantador_, Rose. Tu madre está siendo amable.

Hermione sonrió. —Tienes razón. Estoy siéndolo. —Miró alrededor. —¿No sabes dónde está tu hermano?

Rose soltó una risa pícara antes de señalar hacia una esquina. Hermione siguió su dedo sólo para encontrarse con Hugo besándose con la chica que habían visto antes. Hermione se estremeció un poco.

—De acuerdo—dijo, incómoda. —Bueno, no _seré yo_ quien lo interrumpa. Dile que le envío buenas noches.

—Si llego a tener la oportunidad. —dijo Rose con una risa.

Hermione le dio un último beso y abrazo antes de salir del Gran Comedor. Pasó junto a varias parejas besándose, tanto jóvenes como adultas, en su camino hacia la salida. No hacía mucho, Ron y ella eran como esas parejas. Ahora, esos recuerdos pasaban por su mente como tenues imágenes cuando él no estaba en su presencia. Cuando Ron se encontraba cerca, sólo podía recordar los malos momentos. El resentimiento.

Salió por las grandes puertas del castillo y caminó por el patio frontal. Una vez que se encontró fuera de las grandes rejas de Hogwarts, caminó sólo un par de pasos cuando oyó a alguien decir —¡Vaya! Ese trasero se ve aún mejor cuando caminas.

Hermione se volteó de golpe, cubriendo instintivamente su trasero. Draco estaba apoyado contra la pared, fumando de su pipa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

—Te dije que saldría a fumar.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué no estás en el área especial para fumadores?

Draco se encogió de hombros —. Demasiada gente. Prefiero el silencio —Los ojos grises del rubio se habían detenido en los pechos de la castaña por un momento, pero ahora la veía directamente a los ojos —¿A dónde vas?

—De regreso a mi habitación. Estoy cansada. —mintió.

Draco alzó ambas cejas —¿Tú sola?

—Claramente. —dijo, levantando ambos brazos, indicando todo el espacio vacío a su alrededor.

—Eso no es muy seguro. —dijo Draco, parándose erguido. —Te acompañaré.

—No. —dijo ella. —Estoy bien.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por los terrenos. Trató de ignorarlo, pero el ruido de pisadas tras ella era evidente. Miró por sobre su hombro y, por supuesto, Draco la seguía de cerca.

—¡Regresa, Malfoy!

—¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansado también. —dijo —.Creo que yo también me iré a dormir.

Hermione continuó su camino aumentando ligeramente la velocidad. Claro, sabía que era imposible dejarlo atrás usando tacones tan altos, pero maldita sea, lo intentaría.

Más o menos a mitad de camino hacia Hogsmeade, una brisa fría comenzó a soplar y Hermione se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos para mantenerse tibia. No había pasado un segundo cuando sintió algo aterrizar sobre sus hombros. Una chaqueta. Viendo por sobre su hombro nuevamente, pudo ver que Draco ya no cargaba puesta la suya. Él le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó, rápidamente volviendo a mirar hacia el frente. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

Cuando Hermione llegó a Las Tres Escobas, Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta y esperó a que Draco la alcanzara. Cuando lo hizo, se quitó su chaqueta y se la devolvió.

—Gracias —dijo ella, probablemente sonando más desagradecida de lo que pretendía.

—Cuando quieras —respondió él, poniéndose su chaqueta de nuevo.

Hermione esperó, pero él no hizo intento de moverse —.Ya puedes regresar. Ya estoy segura aquí.

—Te dije que estoy cansado. Iré a dormir.

—Hermione alzó las cejas con incredulidad. —¿Lo decías en serio?

—Sí.

—Y supongo que también te estás hospedando aquí.

Él sonrió, burlón. —Siempre has sido muy inteligente.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta de la posada. Pasó por el área del pub y hacia las escaleras. Cuando había subido sólo un par de escalones, podía sentir el par de ojos en su trasero. Se volteó, y por supuesto, atrapó a Draco en el acto.

—¡Ya basta!

—Sólo admiro la vista —dijo con un guiño.

Hermione continuó subiendo las escaleras de espaldas, tropezando un par de veces pero consiguiendo de alguna forma llegar hasta arriba con daños mínimos. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, encontrando a Draco aún siguiéndola.

Se detuvo frente a su puerta. Él se detuvo en la que estaba justo en frente.

—¿En serio esa es tu habitación? —preguntó ella.

Draco continuó con la misma sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo, la puso en la cerradura, y abrió la puerta —.Eso parece.

Hermione rebuscó en su bolso torpemente, apurándose en sacar su llave. Le tomó un minuto, pero finalmente la encontró. La próxima hazaña era meterla en la cerradura. Tras algunos intentos fallidos, lo logró, pero luego, la manija no giraba. La maldita cosa estaba atascada. Empujó con su hombro, tratando de posicionar la puerta de forma adecuada, pero la llave apenas si se movió. Tras un par de patéticos, y posiblemente dramáticos intentos, una suave mano se posó sobre la de ella.

Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos plateados de Draco. Los mantuvo enfocados en ella mientras la apartaba un poco del camino, levantaba la manija un poco y le daba un giro firme a la llave. La puerta se abrió con un crujido.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver que Draco se acercaba. Podía sentir la mano de él contra la suya, haciendo que sus palmas sudaran. Deslizó algo entre sus dedos y la castaña tragó en seco. La llave. Luego, él se acercó más, bajando su cara hacia la de ella, y deteniéndose junto a su oreja, dejando que su aliento cálido le hiciera cosquilla en el cuello.

Parado muy cerca de ella, Draco súbitamente susurró —: Buenas noches, Granger.

Y luego, se esfumó. Cruzó el pasillo en un par de pasos, cerrando su puerta tras de sí.

Hermione se quedó sola, con la respiración agitada por un segundo, antes de murmurar —No me llamo Granger.

Entró a su propia habitación y cerró la puerta, recostándose contra ella por un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Vaya, eso había sido… raro. Claramente, Draco estaba ebrio. No había otra explicación para que actuase de esa forma. Con suerte, la próxima vez que se encontraran él estaría algo más sobrio.

Hermione caminó hacia el espejo de su peinadora y se miró en el mismo. Frunció el ceño. Draco no había estado equivocado cuando había asumido que ella había planeado usar justo ese vestido. Definitivamente había sido una estrategia. Esa era la razón por la que había dejado que Ginny fuese con ella de compras. De todas formas no había servido de nada. Ron ni siquiera la había mirado. Y lo peor del caso, es que ni siquiera estaba segura de que eso le importase demasiado.

Hermione se sacó los zapatos y fue hasta su valija. Escarbó entre la ropa hasta que encontró los dos pijamas que había empacado. Un sensual negligé negro y un conjunto de algodón azul estampado con pingüinos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el de los pingüinos, quitándose el vestido desperdiciado y poniéndose cómoda. De todas formas, no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar.

Cuando terminó con su rutina de la noche, Hermione se metió en la cama, pero no pudo quedarse dormida. Ni siquiera estaba cansada, simplemente quería irse de allí. Fuera de la destrucción de su familia, que había creado al decirle a Ron que necesitaba algo de tiempo lejos de él. Porque no soportaba las discusiones ni un segundo más.

Pasaron dos horas más antes de que Ron llegase trastabillando a la habitación. Estaba evidentemente ebrio, y Hermione fingió estar dormida cuando se acercó y se paró junto a ella. Lo escuchó arrodillarse y sintió su mano acariciarle el cabello. Se acercó y beso su frente por un par de segundos, antes de suspirar profundamente.

Ron se alejó y se dirigió al baño. Cuando salió, Hermione supo que se había cambiado y alistado para acostarse, pero se detuvo, obviamente buscando otro sitio en la habitación donde se suponía que debería dormir.

—Puedes dormir en la cama si quieres —dijo ella en voz baja.

Ron no respondió, pero segundos después sintió su peso hundir el otro lado de la cama. Poco después, lo sintió presionarse contra su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura.

—Te extraño. —murmuró en su oído mientras continuaba abrazándola.

Hermione no respondió, sólo puso su mano sobre la de él, tomándola con fuerza. Deseaba poder decir que también lo extrañaba. No habría sido una mentira, pero el Ron que extrañaba era aquél con el que se había casado hacía veintidós años. A veces, juraba que desconocía a la persona que la abrazaba… pero lo intentaría. Por el bien de su familia tendría que intentarlo.

.

* * *

**NdT: Me pone feliz poder contarles que este fic finalmente va a ser completado después de tanto tiempo. Es un fic más que logré rescatar y junto con otras traductoras vamos a darle el fin que se merece. **

**Nada de esto fue posible sin el permiso de Lena Phoria y de la hermosa Evilmaiden que cedió la traducción para que la continuaramos aquí y nos dejó publicar los capitulos que ella ya tradujo. Así que estoy más que agradecida por todo el apoyo. **

**Evilmaiden les manda un gran saludo a todas las personas que siguieron su traducción, y les pide disculpas por no poder haber continuado, pero creanme que su vida estos últimos años ha sido una verdadera montaña rusa y le ha imposibilitado continuar. Si lees estas lineas Anny, muchisima gracias por todo el trabajo realizado, vamos a llevar este proyecto hasta al final y tu trabajo ha sido un gran motor para comenzar.**

**Vamos a ser varias traductoras en este proyecto, y cuyos nombres van a estar en capitulo dándole el reconocimiento que se merecen. Por lo pronto solo les doy la BIENVENIDA y espero que disfruten de la historia, que vale la pena. **


	2. Apoyo

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. La trama de esta historia es propiedad de Lena Phoria y está siendo traducida del inglés con su permiso.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Apoyo**

.

Hermione caminaba por una de las calles de peor reputación del Callejón Diagon, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no arrugar la nariz en un gesto de asco al pasar junto a algunos de sus residentes. Todo olía terriblemente. Como una combinación de orina y vómito, sin mencionar la basura descompuesta que se hallaba regada por el pavimento.

Pero mantendría la mente abierta. Eso era lo que se había prometido a sí misma, y aún más importante, a Rose. Se detuvo de pronto frente al edificio que indicaba la dirección que su hija le había dado. Su rostro dio a conocer su descontento y su mente abierta desapareció.

—¡Mamá, llegaste! —gritó Rose, saliendo del edificio que evidentemente carecía de las mínimas medidas de seguridad. Por la manera en la que la puerta se bamboleó al abrirse, Hermione dudaba seriamente que siquiera cerrara correctamente.

Rose abrazó a su madre antes de tomar su mano —¡Ven a ver, ven a ver! —La haló hacia el interior del edificio, arrastrándola por varios niveles de escaleras con rapidez. Hermione tuvo que parar a la mitad del camino para recuperar el aliento. Rose esperó, zapateando con impaciencia antes de decidir que su madre había tenido suficiente tiempo para recuperarse y la llevó por los últimos cuatro pisos de escalinatas.

Cuando llegaron a lo más alto, Rose se adelantó, llevando a Hermione por un pasillo oscuro y húmedo con luces que parpadeaban erráticamente. Una de las luces explotó justo cuando Hermione pasaba debajo de ella, lo cual la hizo sobresaltarse y apurar el paso para alcanzar a su hija.

—¡Ta-da! —cantó Rose, abriendo la puerta de par en par y presentando el apartamento a su madre como si de un premio se tratase.

Scorpius estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente. Era evidente que habían limpiado un poco, pero aún así lucía bastante mal. Los pisos estaban sucios, las paredes manchadas, y algo definitivamente goteaba del techo. Era sólo un apartamento tipo estudio. Hermione revisó algunas puertas para asegurarse, pero sólo encontró un par de armarios y un baño. Ni siquiera tenía una cocina completa, sólo un pequeño espacio para los aparatos correspondientes. Cada vez le era más difícil ocultar su desagrado.

—Sé que no es perfecto, —dijo Rose, notando la expresión en el rostro de su madre —pero…

De pronto, una rata del tamaño de un gato pequeño pasó corriendo frente a los pies de Hermione, quien gritó y saltó casi un metro en el aire antes de irse corriendo hasta la puerta. Chocó directamente contra alguien, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Draco, quien portaba una expresión bastante similar a la suya.

—¿Qué coño se supone que es esto? —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Papá, llegaste! —exclamó Scorpius.

—Sí, eso parece. Y yo que pensaba que me habías dado una dirección incorrecta—dijo Draco.

La rata pasó corriendo nuevamente. Hermione gritó y tomó a Draco, usándolo como escudo humano. Esta vez el rubio tomó su varita y le lanzó un haz de luz que la dejó patas arriba. Muy probablemente muerta.

—¡Oh, no, Scuffles! —gritó Rose, luciendo de repente bastante triste.

—¡No te preocupes! —dijo Scorpius —. Esto se arregla rápido. —Usó su varita para levitar a la rata, Scuffles, hacia la ventana abierta. Luego con un movimiento de muñeca la soltó hacia abajo —. Hay un basurero directamente debajo de esto —explicó —de todas maneras es probable que un gato sería una mejor mascota que la rata que vino con el apartamento. —dijo, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Rose, quien frunció el ceño.

—Supongo. —dijo ella.

Draco comenzó a caminar alrededor del pequeño apartamento, revisando puerta por puerta como lo había hecho Hermione. Cuando la puerta del baño seguía sin cerrar aun tras varios intentos, tomó su varita y con una floritura reparó las bisagras, lo cual sólo mejoró un poco el problema.

—¿Cómo encontraron este lugar? —preguntó el rubio más adulto, mirando con desprecio la diminuta área de cocina.

—En _El Profeta—_respondió Rose —. Queríamos un lugar en el Callejón Diagon ya que comienzo a trabajar en Flourish and Blotts la próxima semana, y Scorpius estará trabajando con mi tío Bill en Gringotts...

La cabeza de Draco giró súbitamente hacia su hijo, quien estaba empeñado en ver fijamente al suelo.

—…y este es el único apartamento que remotamente entraba en nuestro presupuesto… ya he elaborado un organigrama de cálculos con un estimado de nuestros salarios, así como los montos que he proyectado para nuestros gastos en siete categorías: alquiler, servicios, comida, objetos misceláneos del hogar, salidas ocasionales, un fondo de emergencias…

—Disculpa la interrupción, muñeca, —dijo Draco levantando una mano—pero si pudiésemos retroceder un momento… ¿_Dónde_ vas a trabajar, Scorpius?

Rose se sonrojó —Oh. —volteó a ver a Scorpius, quien seguía viendo al suelo. —Pensé que le habías contado.

—Aún no—dijo Scorpius, finalmente mirando a su padre —.Iba a contarles a ti y a mamá hoy durante la cena.

—Ya veo —dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos —¿Y qué rol desempeñarás en este trabajo que mencionas?

—Trabajaré como subordinado del tío de Rose —dijo Scorpius, nervioso. —Él está a cargo de la personalización de los sistemas de seguridad de cada una de las bóvedas del banco… dice que suele empezarse más que todo haciendo el papeleo… pero, eventualmente, podré hacer trabajo de campo con él.

—Hmm…—Draco miró a su hijo arrugando la frente. Era evidente que no aprobaba la elección laboral de su hijo, pero por ahora, prefirió apegarse a una discusión que _sí_ podría ganar. —_No_ van a vivir aquí.

Scorpius lo miró boquiabierto. —Pero…

—Si eres como tu madre cuando estábamos en la escuela, estoy seguro de que has organizado su presupuesto muy bien—dijo Draco, mirando a Rose. —Pero Scorpius tiene un fideicomiso. No hay motivo alguno para que tenga que vivir en este maldito antro de mierda.

Los ojos de Rose se desorbitaron un poco al escuchar el lenguaje soez. _Su_ padre ciertamente nunca hablaría de esa manera.

—Pero papá, ¡no es así como queremos hacerlo! —espetó Scorpius. —Queremos construir nuestro hogar desde cero. Pagarnos nuestras propias cosas. Es lo que nos hemos propuesto.

—Pero es _tu _fideicomiso.

—¡Sí, hecho con tu dinero!—replicó Scorpius.

—En realidad, fue tu abuelo quien lo inició. Pensó que sería una decisión más sabia que darte la llave de la bóveda de la familia como lo hizo conmigo.

Hermione rio. Eso sonaba bastante acertado.

—Señor Malfoy, si bien aprecio su generosidad, —dijo Rose—Scorpius y yo hemos discutido esto largamente y hemos decidido que no tocaremos ese dinero en lo absoluto a menos que haya hijos en el panorama. Hasta entonces, estamos bien viviendo en un "antro de mierda", como usted lo llamó antes.

Draco alzó ambas cejas. —Veo que tienes la chispa Granger en ti. Lo cual es mucho mejor que cualquier rasgo Weasley que imagino obtuviste de tu padr…

—Uh, Rosie, cariño—interrumpió Hermione antes de que Draco dijera algo que molestaría prácticamente a todos en la habitación. —Pienso que quizás deberías reconsiderar…

—No—dijo Rose, terca. —No tocaremos el fideicomiso.

—Quizá podrían utilizar sólo un poco…

Rose frunció el ceño. —¿_De verdad_, mamá? ¿_Tú_, la abogada de la independencia, diciendo esto?

—Sí, y eso debería darte una pista acerca de lo poco que me agrada el que vivas aquí —dijo Hermione —. Especialmente porque sin duda Scuffles ha dejado a su familia habitando estas paredes.

Rose trató con todas sus fuerzas de no sonreír. Falló. Diablos.

Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro —¿No han dado el deposito del alquiler por este lugar, verdad?

Rose negó con la cabeza. —No, mamá.

—Bien. —dijo Hermione, soltando un suspiro de alivio —¿Tienes tus anotaciones y organigrama de presupuesto aquí?

Rose asintió.

Hermione extendió la mano. —Déjame verlas.

—¿Por qué?

—Revisaré los números, y veré si puedo encontrar un lugar más adecuado para ambos con ese presupuesto.

—Pero ya hemos buscado en todos lados, y…

—Rose. Las anotaciones. Dámelas. —dijo Hermione en tono estricto.

Rose no se movió.

—Escúchame bien, jovencita. Soy tu madre, soy mayor y más sabia que tú. Si fallo en la misión de encontrar un mejor lugar que éste, pues te daré permiso para regodearte al respecto por el tiempo que quieras, ¡pero _ahora_ me darás ese presupuesto y me dejarás al menos intentar encontrar algo que no sea un "antro de mierda"!

Rose no pudo soportarlo más. Soltó una carcajada. —Está bien, mamá. Te daré dos días de plazo, de lo contrario haremos el deposito y nos quedaremos aquí.

—Sólo necesito un día.

Rose fue hasta su bolso y sacó varios pergaminos, bastante más grandes que el espacio que los contenía. Un viejo truco de su madre. Los entregó. Segundos después, una alarma sonó, proveniente del reloj de pulsera de Hermione. Lo observó.

—Debo regresar a mi oficina. Discutiremos esto después.

Draco sacó su reloj de bolsillo y revisó la hora. —Yo también debo irme. Nos veremos hoy en la cena. —dijo, yéndose sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Scorpius.

Hermione abrazó a Rose antes de salir tras de Draco. Él iba más rápido que ella, pero al alcanzar la planta baja del edificio, se detuvo a reparar la puerta de entrada, que aparentemente tenía el mismo problema que la del baño de sus hijos más arriba. Hermione lo ayudó, logrando al menos que encajara en el marco de la puerta, pero que lograse cerrar con llave era otra historia. Parecía que las medidas de seguridad no estarían en el menú.

—Esto es completamente inaceptable—dijo Draco, dándole una pequeña patada a la puerta para cerrarla por completo.

—Si bien no crecí con los lujos que tú tuviste, no estoy precisamente encantada con esto tampoco.

—Si encuentras un lugar, quiero verlo antes de que se los muestres. —dijo Draco —. Ante sus ojos ingenuos, estoy seguro de que cualquier mierda tendrá potencial.

—De acuerdo —respondió Hermione —. Te enviaré una lechuza.

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Draco tomó una de sus muñecas, volteándola para enfrentarla. La observó por un momento antes de levantar algo y ponerlo frente al rostro de la castaña. Su tarjeta de presentación.

—Puede que necesites esto.

Hermione la tomó —. Trabajo en el Ministerio, Malfoy. Soy perfectamente capaz de conseguir tu dirección.

Sostener esa tarjeta te deja acceder a la Red Flu de mi oficina personal. —dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia. —Por si acaso.

Guardando la tarjeta, Hermione dijo —. Una lechuza será suficiente. Adiós, Malfoy.

Draco soltó la muñeca de Hermione y ella retomó su camino hacia el otro lado, acelerándose para llegar a su oficina. Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de seducirla. Claro que eso era absurdo. Se comportó de forma algo inadecuada en la graduación, pero eso había sido sólo porque estaba ebrio. Hoy estaba sobrio, así que sólo había una explicación: ella estaba loca.

.

**OoO**

.

Hermione salió del ascensor del Ministerio y se dirigió a su oficina. Teddy estaba sentado en su escritorio justo junto a su puerta, tipeando en la computadora Muggle que se utilizaba en el departamento desde que Hermione los había convencido de su practicidad años antes. Teddy levantó la mirada al verla acercarse y sonrió.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó.

—Necesitaré que me consigas los listados con todos los apartamentos disponibles en el área. De inmediato. —respondió ella.

Teddy arrugó la nariz —¿Así de mal estuvo?

Hermione soltó un suspiro exasperado —No tienes idea.

—¡Hermione al rescate!

—El trabajo de una madre nunca termina —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hermione entró a su oficina y se sentó, tomándose un minuto para simplemente reagrupar sus pensamientos. En realidad no tenía el tiempo como para haberse tomado una hora entera de almuerzo sólo para ver un departamento, pero Rose había insistido, y Hermione estaba tratando de apoyarla. Especialmente cuando su padre había decidido optar por la peor conducta respecto a toda esa situación. Apenas si había hablado con su hija desde su gran anuncio. Hermione no estaba segura de si Ron estaba molesto porque Rose se casara a los dieciocho años o por el novio que había escogido. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba actuando como un niño.

Observando la foto que tenía enmarcada sobre su escritorio, ella no pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera. Había sido tomada cuando habían ido de vacaciones a Australia un verano. Rose tenía nueve años y Hugo siete. Ella y Ron habían estado gozando de la felicidad de la cúspide de su matrimonio. Era difícil creer que eso había sido hacía sólo nueve cortos años.

—¿Recordando el pasado?

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Cormac McLaggen apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

—Cormac, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oh, nada. —dijo Cormac, caminando con cierto vaivén hasta ella con lo que parecía ser una revista en su mano. Cuando llegó hasta su escritorio, volteó la fotografía que ella había estado observando, dejándola boca abajo, y se sentó sobre el escritorio, enfrentándola. Hermione trató de retroceder con su silla para alejarse un poco, pero Cormac tomó uno de los apoyabrazos y se inclinó, acercándose bastante. —En realidad, esperaba que aceptaras que te llevase a cenar esta noche.

Hermione extendió su brazo, pasándolo a él, y acomodó el retrato a su posición correcta —.Por última vez, Cormac. No.

Cormac frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco —. No entiendo por qué ni siquiera puedes aceptar una cita conmigo.

—Ya he tenido una cita contigo. —dijo ella. —Fue horrible.

—Pero fue hace casi treinta años, —replicó —te juro que ahora estoy mucho más en sintonía con las necesidades de las mujeres.

Hermione quitó la mano de él del apoyabrazos de su silla y se alejó —. La única razón por la que quieres salir conmigo es para que esté de tu lado cuando te postules para Ministro de Magia una vez que Kingsley se retire.

—¿Y? —dijo Cormac, encogiéndose de hombros —. Mientras los dos sepamos de qué se trata, entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Y si sacamos por casualidad algo de buen sexo del asunto después de haber obtenido algunas fotos juntos para la prensa, pues aún mejor.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza —.No sucederá. Nunca.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó —. Tampoco es que alguien te esté satisfaciendo.

Si bien Cormac evidentemente no estaba tan en sintonía con las mujeres como creía, supo inmediatamente que había dicho algo indebido.

Las fosas nasales de Hermione se abrieron de rabia contenida, mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. —Fuera de aquí, Cormac —ordenó, apuntando fervientemente hacia la puerta.

—Aw, vamos, Hermione… Sabes que no quise decir…

—No me importa lo que quisiste o no quisiste decir —dijo —. Pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que por favor…

—Espera —dijo Cormac, levantándose del escritorio. —Lo creas o no, vine con un propósito.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —preguntó ella.

De pronto, Cormac desenrolló la revista que aún sostenía y la dejó sobre su escritorio. Hermione la observó, era una copia de _Vida Mágica_ y allí, mirándola desde la portada, había una foto de Draco Malfoy vestido con un traje negro y una corbata plateada. De hecho, se veía muy guapo. Por supuesto, eso era sólo porque la arrogancia podía disimularse fácilmente en las fotografías. Sin mencionar el hecho de que el color de la corbata realmente destacaba sus ojos.

—Dicen por ahí que tu hija va a casarse con su hijo.

—Sí, esa es su intención —dijo Hermione, inclinando la revista para poder leer el titular.

_"Draco Malfoy: Cómo escapó de la sombra de su padre y construyó un imperio."_

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Draco Malfoy es uno de los líderes en innovación para desarrollo de hechizos. Es por su trabajo que ahora incluso nuestros aurores más débiles pueden usar alguna variedad de_ Legeremancia _cuando es necesario.

—Sí, ya sé a lo que se dedica —dijo Hermione, hojeando la revista hasta que encontró el artículo sobre Draco. —¿Y qué es lo que quieres con él, exactamente? ¿Invertir en algo, o tienes alguna idea para un hechizo para los aurores?

—Ninguna de las anteriores. —dijo Cormac. —Aunque la última opción es la más cercana a la verdad. Quiero que trabaje con nosotros.

Hermione alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Vamos, Hermione, sé que eres leal a Potter hasta el final, pero aún tú debes admitir que hay muchas fallas en su departamento. Debemos renovarlo, y _Empresas Malfoy _es la manera de lograrlo.

—No lo sé…

—Además, no olvides que es un sangre pura.

—¿Y? —dijo Hermione.

—_Y_… ¿Acaso no has estado trabajando por meses en una ley para prohibir los libros de supremacía de la sangre pura en todas las librerías del Mundo Mágico? Imagina lo bien que se vería frente al Wizengamot cuando presentes tu propuesta con un miembro de una de las familias sangre pura más antiguas de tu lado.

Hermione frunció los labios y lo pensó por un momento. Era verdad. A lo largo de los años había tratado de que esa ley se aprobase, pero su petición siempre le era negada. Desafortunadamente, muchos supremacistas poderosos de la sangre pura eran todavía miembros muy activos en el Ministerio.

—He tratado de conseguir una reunión con él por años —continuó Cormac —, pero es imposible contactarlo.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga yo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Programa una reunión—dijo Cormac —. Convéncelo de participar.

—Sólo porque nuestros hijos van a casarse no significa que Malfoy y yo estemos en buenos términos. Apenas si he hablado con él desde el colegio.

—Entonces yo hablaré con él —dijo Cormac —Sólo consigue que coincidamos en algún lugar. ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hija?

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. —¿Qué importa? No estás invitado.

Cormac lució visiblemente decepcionado. —¿Por qué no? Hemos trabajado juntos por quince años. Tu hija me conoce.

—¿Cómo se llama mi hija?

Su cara se arrugó, pensativa —.Ummm… es algún tipo de flor, ¿no? ¿Daisy? No, no es ese… ¿Poppy?

—Rose, Cormac. Se llama Rose.

—¡Claro! Ésa era mi próxima opción. La dulce y pequeña Rosie.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —Escucha, si la oportunidad se presenta, lo mencionaré. Pero no me esforzaré para esto. Además, dudo mucho que Draco Malfoy esté siquiera interesado en esto. Él mismo es un supremacista sangre pura, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y? Su hijo va a casarse con la hija de una nacida de Muggles. Tiene dos opciones: o deshereda a su hijo, o deja todo ese asunto de la sangre pasar.

—Sí, me doy cuenta de eso —dijo Hermione —.Ahora, vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Está bien, está bien. —dijo Cormac, caminando hacia la puerta —. Puedes quedarte con la revista. Investiga un poco más sobre él.

—Si tengo tiempo—dijo ella.

Hermione escoltó a Cormac hasta la puerta, y se preparó para cerrarla justo tras sus espaldas. Pero en ese instante se percató del par de ojos azules mirándola a través del vidrio que separaba su oficina y la de Cormac del otro lado del departamento. Ron. Desde que se habían separado, pasaba poco tiempo en el Ministerio, pidiendo estar siempre en misiones. Pero allí estaba.

Ron vio a Cormac salir de su oficina con el ceño fruncido. Cormac se percató de ello, y le guiñó el ojo. Hermione sólo soltó un suspiro de frustración antes de cerrar la puerta. De verdad que nunca podía tener un minuto de tranquilidad.

Regresando a su escritorio, Hermione tomó asiento. Observó la foto de Draco en la portada por largo tiempo, eventualmente sacando la tarjeta de presentación que le había dado y observándola detalladamente. El hechizo que había mencionado, que sólo dejaba a personas que sostuviesen la tarjeta transportarse vía Flu hasta su oficina, era de su propia creación. Definitivamente no sería malo tener a alguien como él trabajando para el Ministerio, pero Hermione no estaba segura de querer vender su alma aún.

Con un último suspiro, guardó la tarjeta y la revista en una gaveta de su escritorio, esperando que eso fuese suficiente para olvidar todo al respecto de ambos objetos. Era hora de trabajar.

.

**OoO**

.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la barra del Caldero Chorreante, charlando con la encargada, Hannah Longbottom, bebiendo un vaso de vino mientras esperaba que Draco llegara.

—Aún no puedo creer el pequeño anuncio de Rose —dijo Hannah —Le pregunté a Neville si él tenía idea de que estuviesen juntos, y simplemente me dijo que lo había sospechado en su momento, pero descartó la idea como algo descabellado.

—Bueno, ciertamente _es_ algo descabellado —dijo Hermione.

Ambas mujeres rieron.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta de compromiso? —preguntó Hannah.

—No tengo idea. Rose dice que los Malfoy se han ofrecido a organizarla, así que no estoy informada en lo absoluto.

Hannah se inclinó sobre la barra y dijo —Están siendo bastante colaboradores… ¿Crees que tengan intenciones ocultas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros —. Conociéndoles, no lo descartaría.

—¿Y qué intenciones ocultas crees que podríamos tener?

Hermione y Hannah se sobresaltaron. Voltearon para ver a Draco inclinado sobre la barra con su característica sonrisa arrogante.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, pero de todas formas contestó —.No lo sé, dímelo tú.

La sonrisa de Draco no desapareció, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y robaba la copa de vino de Hermione. —No, no tengo ningún tipo de intenciones ocultas, Granger. —dijo, antes de tomar un sorbo.

—Ese ya no es mi apell…

—¿Nos conocemos de antes? —preguntó, súbitamente mirando a Hannah.

—Estábamos en el mismo año en Hogwarts —respondió ella, extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo. —Hannah Longbottom, antes Abbott.

Draco estrechó la mano de la mujer. —Longbottom. —repitió —es decir, la mujer tras el director más joven de Hogwarts en casi dos siglos —.No fue capaz de esconder el desagrado en su voz, incluso intentándolo.

—Así es —dijo Hannah, tratando con todo su ser de ignorar el tono del rubio —.Según recuerdo, le diste muchos problemas el año pasado con tus amenazas en caso de que no nombrara a tu hijo Premio Anal.

Draco alzó las cejas —. Amenazas. ¿Es eso lo que dijo? —su sonrisa desapareció —. Por mucho que odie corregir las historias de tu amado esposo, cariño, no hice tal cosa. Mi hijo estuvo al tope de su clase, fue un jugador estrella de Quidditch, y un prefecto modelo. Se ganó ese puesto, y no iba a dejarlo perderse ese honor sólo por tener la mala suerte de haber nacido el mismo año que un Potter.

Hermione comenzó a golpear la mesa con los dedos. De verdad no quería entrar en ese tema. Harry había tenido una reacción similar el año anterior respecto a Albus. De los mejores de su clase, jugador estrella de Quidditch, prefecto modelo. Había usado los mismos argumentos. Pero había perdido. Neville estaba tratando de ser justo y, la verdad, Scorpius era un mejor estudiante. Era el segundo de su clase después de Rose, e incluso había habido momentos, por breves que fuesen, donde había logrado el primer puesto.

Si bien Hermione apoyaba el hecho de que Hannah defendiera a su esposo, tuvo dificultades creyendo que Draco fuese mucho más intimidante de lo que Harry era. La única diferencia es que Harry era un amigo, mientras Draco era un viejo enemigo. El tener a alguien que antes le había aterrorizado alzándole la voz quizá había despertado viejos recuerdos en Neville, pero eso era todo.

—Mi esposo es un hombre justo —lo defendió Hannah —él nunca…

—Uh, deberíamos irnos. —dijo Hermione, levantándose de su banquillo y dejando unos cuantos sickles en la barra. —Gracias por la bebida, Hannah. O lo que pude tomarme. —añadió al tiempo que Draco se terminaba el vino restante de la copa.

—La fiesta de compromiso es este sábado —dijo Draco, poniendo la copa frente a Hannah. —Ya que estabas preguntando. —miró a Hermione. —Mi madre enviará las invitaciones apenas tu pequeña flor le entregue una lista de invitados.

Hermione asintió. —La ayudaré esta noche con eso.

Sin más palabras para Hannah, Draco comenzó a dirigirse hacia el patio trasero del establecimiento, donde se hallaba la entrada hacia el Callejón Diagon, pero Hermione lo detuvo, halándolo del brazo en dirección contraria.

—Por aquí, Malfoy—dijo, señalando la puerta hacia el Londres Muggle.

Draco la siguió sin preguntar. Hermione hizo un ademán de despedida a Hannah mientras salían.

—¿Este apartamento es en un vecindario Muggle? —preguntó él mientras la seguía por las calles londinenses.

—Sí. —respondió —.Rose fue un poco generosa con sus cifras y éste fue el único lugar que se hallase lo suficientemente cerca de sus trabajos como para venir a pie, y que además se viese decente. Envié a mi asistente a verlo en persona más temprano, y a él le pareció aceptable.

—Mmmm…—Draco sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo miró por un segundo.

—¿Es eso un problema? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué cosa es un problema?

—Que su posible hogar esté en un vecindario Muggle… ¿te molesta?

Draco bajó la velocidad de sus pasos. Su rostro se endureció con lo que parecía rabia, y parecía determinado a no mirarla a la cara. —¿Por qué habría de ser un problema? —preguntó él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, yo sólo…

—¿Sólo pensaste que podrías especular nuevamente sobre mí? Que estoy en contra de este matrimonio, o que no quiero que mi hijo viva en un vecindario Muggle, sin mencionar cómo _amenacé_ a tu adorado director Longbottom.

—No, yo…

—_Nunca_ lo amenacé —dijo Draco, en una voz profunda y severa.

Hermione frunció el ceño —. Lo sé… al menos no más de lo que Harry lo hizo. Estuvo bastante insoportable el año pasado antes de que Neville tomara su decisión. Dijo que yo nunca lo entendería porque Rose tenía garantizado su puesto como Premio Anual. Supongo que tenía razón… nunca tuvo mucha competencia. —dijo ella, sonriendo con orgullo.

Draco la miró de reojo, esbozando una media sonrisa burlona —. No me importa dónde viva mi hijo mientras no sea en un antro de mierda como el anterior.

Hermione le retornó la sonrisa. Draco volvió a mirar su reloj de bolsillo.

—¿Tienes otro lugar en el que estar?

—Sí—dijo Draco —.Me encontraré con Scorpius y mi ex esposa para cenar.

—Oh… cierto. —dijo ella —. Mencionaste eso hoy más temprano.

—Le di a la incompetente a la que tengo la mala suerte de llamar secretaria un mensaje para que lo enviase, para hacerle saber a Scorpius que llegaría tarde apenas leí tu lechuza… pero luego encontré el maldito papel encima de mi escritorio cuando iba de salida para encontrarme contigo. Lo envié, pero dudo que le haya llegado antes de que saliera para el restaurante. Por alguna maldita razón, Recursos Humanos insiste en mandarme un montón de imbéciles inservibles. Ya he despedido a cinco secretarias en un año.

Hermione sabía lo que se sentía. Su última asistente había renunciado apenas se había enterado de que Ron y Hermione se habían separado. Y ahora estaba saliendo con él. Al menos sabía que la historia no se repetiría en el caso de Teddy. Cuando se le había acercado diciéndole que quería aplicar para el puesto de asistente, Hermione había estado muy contenta. Él hablaba a menudo sobre querer convertirse en Ministro de Magia algún día, y ahora estaba en el camino adecuado en su carrera para convertir ese sueño en realidad.

—¿Quieres que lo llame? —preguntó ella.

Draco levantó una ceja. —¿Qué cosa?

—Llamarlo —repitió Hermione, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y mostrándoselo. —Con esto.

—Es uno de esos aparatos muggles. —dijo Draco, quitándoselo de la mano y examinándolo. —Scorpius no tiene uno de estos.

—Sí tiene uno —dijo ella. —Rose lo llevó a que comprara uno ayer. Me llamó desde su número cuando estaba enseñándole a usarlo. Lo guardé en mis contactos para cualquier emergencia.

Hermione tomó el teléfono de la mano de Draco y llamó a Scorpius, sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oreja. Tras dos repiques, una voz bastante alta le dijo —¡Hola!

—Scorpius, hola, es la mamá de Rose.

—Sí, lo imaginé cuando una foto suya salió en la pantalla con "Madre Querida" escrito encima. —rio —. Alguien tendrá que enseñarme cómo cambiar eso.

Hermione sonrió. —Yo en tu lugar no confiaría en Rose con esa tarea. Pídele a Hugo, será mucho más colaborador y te dará más control sobre tus cosas.

Scorpius rio de nuevo.

—Escucha, Scorpius, tu padre está aquí conmigo. Estamos en camino a ver un apartamento para ustedes y llegará un poco tarde a su reunión contigo.

—¿Ya encontraron uno? —dijo, sonando ligeramente impresionado —¿Le importaría poner a mi padre al teléfono?

Hermione retiró el teléfono de su oreja y lo ofreció a Draco. —Quiere hablar contigo.

Draco observó el aparato con curiosidad. Lo tomó con lentitud y lo observó por un momento.

—Sólo ponlo en tu oreja, Malfoy. Prometo que no morderá.

Draco levantó el teléfono. —¿Scorpius?

—¡PAPÁ! ¡Míranos usando tecnología muggle! —gritó Scorpius, tan alto que su voz resonó del teléfono, perfectamente audible para Hermione.

—Sí, ciertamente es interesante. —dijo Draco. —¿Ya estás en el restaurante?

Hermione escuchó murmullos.

—¿Tu madre ya llegó? —más murmullos. —Típico. Bueno, no creo que tarde mucho más… envié una lechuza… Sí, lo encontré en su escritorio… No puedo… Porque ya serían seis en menos de un año… Bueno, aparentemente mi reputación de despedir a mis secretarias hace que las pocas personas competentes rechacen el puesto… Claro…—Draco rio —No todo el mundo puede ser tan despiadado como tú… Ajá… Sí, te veré en más o menos media hora… Ajá… ¿En serio, llegó? Pues bastante que se tardó ese animal —rio de nuevo. —De acuerdo, adiós.

Draco le dio a Hermione su teléfono nuevamente. —¿Acaba de llegarle la lechuza a Scorpius? —preguntó ella.

—Efectivamente —dijo Draco —.Solía ser la lechuza del correo familiar… así que se ocupó de buscar a Scorpius al no encontrarlo en casa.

Hermione sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero le sorprendía que Draco tuviese una relación tan buena con su hijo. Si bien ella estaba viéndolo como una espectadora, le parecía que la relación de Draco con su padre no llegaba a ese nivel de confianza. Supuso siempre que Draco probablemente crecería para convertirse en una copia de Lucius, pero ya veía que estaba equivocada.

—Siento que debería mencionar que Scorpius preguntó si estaría bien hacer la fiesta de compromiso en la mansión Malfoy, ya que Rose ha estado queriendo conocerla desde hace algún tiempo —dijo Draco. —. Asumo que por su petición, tu hija no sabe del tiempo que… _pasaste_ allí.

Los ojos de Hermione se nublaron y se sintió arrastrada a los tiempos de la guerra. A aquel día en particular cuando ella, Harry y Ron habían sido capturados y llevados a la mansión Malfoy. Era un lugar horrible, uno donde había sido torturada incontables veces y se había esforzado para formular una mentira para proteger su misión. Ella, por supuesto, no había regresado desde ese entonces, y pensó que nunca tendría que hacerlo… y ahora estaba a punto de hacer precisamente eso.

—Tu suposición es correcta —dijo ella —. Rose sabe muchas cosas sobre la guerra, pero ese día no está incluido en ellas.

Draco asintió suavemente —. No estaba seguro de cómo negarme a ello.

—Está bien… —esperaba que lo estuviese, al menos —.Supongo que es hora de que enfrente mis demonios.

Draco asintió de nuevo.

—Aquí estamos—dijo Hermione unos momentos después, deteniéndose frente a un edificio alto y estrecho.

Definitivamente lucía mucho mejor por fuera que el anterior. Sólo esperaba que Teddy no se hubiese equivocado acerca de lo bien que estaba también en el interior.

Fue hacia el intercomunicador y marcó el código para el casero. Ya había hablado con él poco antes, y habían acordado que el hombre le mostraría el apartamento a pesar de la hora.

Les abrió la puerta desde adentro y les dijo que subieran al cuarto piso. Hermione estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando de pronto tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de un momento en Las Tres Escobas no hace mucho. Miró a Draco, quien le indicó que subiera primero. Estaba sonriendo, burlón, por supuesto. Hermione lo imitó, y esperó.

—Así que quieres ver mi trasero, ¿eh? Pues muy bien, no soy tímido —dijo, él, subiendo las escaleras —. Si quieres una vista más detallada, no tengo problemas en darte una pequeña exhibición luego.

—¿Acaso planeas mostrarme el trasero? ¿Cómo un exhibicionista? —dijo ella con voz chillona.

—Sólo si me devuelves el favor —dijo él, mirándola por sobre su hombro y guiñándole un ojo.

El casero estaba esperándolos en el cuarto piso con la llave lista para abrir. Abrió la puerta y entró primero para poder encender las luces.

El apartamento era evidentemente pequeño, nuevamente un tipo estudio, pero la distribución era mucho mejor que la del apartamento anterior que Scorpius y Rose habían elegido, y tenía una cocina hecha y derecha.

—Esto no esta tan mal—dijo Hermione, abriendo la cortina del baño y echándole un vistazo a la bañera. Era pequeña. Del tamaño exacto para una sola persona. Perfecto.

De pronto, Hermione sintió una presencia tras ella. Draco puso una mano en su brazo, mirando por sobre el hombro de la castaña el interior de la bañera. —Para nada mal, —dijo, bajando sus dedos, recorriendo su brazo hasta alcanzar su cadera. Y luego, los sintió desplazarse hacia atrás, solo deteniéndose un momento para tomar impulso y agarrar su trasero.

Hermione tomó su muñeca y se dio la vuelta. —¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —susurró con severidad, para que el casero no los escuchara.

—Nada. —dijo Draco. —Mi mano se resbaló. Mis disculpas.

Draco le dio un guiño antes de retroceder unos pasos y salir del baño.

Hermione se tomó unos momentos a solas para retomar la compostura. Si bien antes no tenía la certeza de que Draco Malfoy estuviese coqueteándole, ahora estaba bastante segura de tener su respuesta.

Tras mirarse en el espejo para asegurarse de haber quitado la apariencia avergonzada de su rostro, Hermione se reunió con Draco y el casero en la otra habitación. Se encontraban negociando un depósito de alquiler. El casero insistía en recibir el equivalente a dos meses de la renta, pero Draco logró regatear hasta conseguir que fuese mes y medio. Mientras el hombre salió para traer el papeleo correspondiente, Hermione tomó algunas fotos del lugar con su teléfono para Rose, aunque Teddy ya había tomado varias antes. En realidad, solo quería tener una razón para lucir distraída, especialmente cuando Draco se deslizó hasta invadir su espacio personal, cosa que la puso terriblemente incómoda.

Vio su mano moverse en su campo visual y se sobresaltó, pero lo único que hizo fue quitarle el teléfono para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo. Presionó un símbolo en la pantalla y de pronto la cámara estaba enfrentandolo. Sonrió con suficiencia, alejó levemente el teléfono y se tomó una foto. Hermione soltó una risita mientras recuperaba su teléfono.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy con alguien que no esté familiarizado con la tecnología muggle. —dijo ella.

—Sí, incluso el Ministerio ya está usándola, ¿verdad? —preguntó el rubio.

—Hasta cierto punto —respondió ella. —Pero la adaptamos para que sirva a nuestras necesidades.

—Bueno, aparentemente tiene sus fallas. Al menos eso es lo que dice un idiota que insiste en enviarme lechuzas… McMagot o algo así.

—McLaggen —corrigió Hermione —¿En verdad has leído sus lechuzas?

—Sólo algunas, por accidente, ya que envía tantas… y también por el hecho de que aparentemente no puedo encontrar una secretaria que organice correctamente mi maldito correo.

—Bueno... Cormac me pidió que te mencionara esos mensajes que te ha estado enviando.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Draco, mirándola con las cejas alzadas —¿Y pretendías hacerlo?

—La verdad, no planeaba hacerlo, no. —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ya estás invadiendo mi vida personal, Malfoy. No necesito que también invadas mi vida profesional.

Draco hizo un mohín. —¿No te agrado, Granger?

—No soy Granger. —dijo ella, seria —. Es Weasley. Y no te conozco lo suficiente como para tomar una decisión al respecto.

Hermione supo inmediatamente que su manera de formular esa oración había sido un error, pero fue especialmente evidente cuando Draco bajó su rostro hasta que se encontraba a sólo centímetros del de ella. Hermione dio un paso atrás, y él uno hacia adelante, ella otro hacia atrás, y de pronto, sintió una pared contra su espalda, recordándole instantáneamente lo pequeño que era el lugar.

—Pues, quizás deberíamos cambiar eso —dijo él, acercándose y soltando su aliento caliente en el cuello de Hermione.

—Malfoy… esto… esto no es apropi…

—Ya tengo el papeleo.

Hermione y Draco miraron hacia la puerta del apartamento, donde el casero se encontraba parado. Draco movió su mano, que Hermione ahora notaba, había estado acariciando su cadera.

—Claro—dijo Draco, tomando los papeles.

Hermione lo siguió con lentitud.

—Dejaré que le lleves esto a tu pequeña flor, y mandaré a Scorpius en la mañana para que llene su parte.

Hermione asintió, muda, por alguna razón, mientras tomaba los papeles de sus manos.

—Debo irme —dijo él, tomando con sutileza el mentón de Hermione con las yemas de sus dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos —.Nos vemos pronto, Granger.

Draco estrechó la mano del casero, saliendo por la puerta y hacia las escaleras. Hermione le agradeció al hombre antes de seguir a Draco lentamente. Muy lentamente. No quería encontrárselo por accidente al bajar.

De verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Si bien era obvio que Draco no era el mismo niño con el que había estudiado en Hogwarts, aún así podía notar que no había dejado completamente de lado sus prejuicios. Apartando todo eso, sus intenciones estaban bastante claras.

La verdad, solo había una cosa que podía hacer: No quedarse a solas con Draco Malfoy nunca más.

Claro que con su situación actual, era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

.

* * *

**Nota de Reeditora****: Bueno, acá les traigo otro capítulo traducido por la gran Evilmaiden que nos brindó su trabajo para continuar con la historia. En los proximos capitulos dejaremos sus notas de traductora para que las aprecien. Gracias**


	3. Celebración

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de la saga Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, y la trama de esta historia es propiedad de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Celebración**

.

Hermione asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Rose, observando a su hija de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero, girando de izquierda a derecha y poniéndose de espaldas para mirarse por sobre su hombro.

—¿Se ve bien? —preguntó Rose, viendo a su madre, buscando apoyo. Había escogido un vestido plateado para su fiesta de compromiso, pues sentía que el blanco sería demasiado repetitivo. Además, contrastaría bastante bien con el vestido dorado de Hermione, sin mencionar con los ojos de Scorpius.

—Sabes que sí —dijo Hermione, entrando a la habitación —.Te ves hermosa.

El teléfono de Rose sonó. Fue hacia el mismo e inmediatamente rio. Luego lo extendió hacia su madre para que viera la pantalla. —Scorpius ha estado experimentando bastante desde que se enteró de cómo funciona la cámara de su teléfono.

Hermione rio con su hija al ver la foto que el muchacho se había tomado vestido en su traje negro con corbata plateada, que combinaba con el vestido de Rose.

—¿No se ve atractivo? —dijo Rose, con ojos brillantes.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba la imagen, su mente viajando instantáneamente al recuerdo de la portada de la revista donde Draco había posado vestido de manera bastante similar. —Se parece a su padre.

—Bueno, hay peores personas a las que parecerse físicamente —dijo Rose —.Si Scorpius envejece y luce la mitad de bien que su padre, estaré más que satisfecha.

—Mhmm…—Hermione arrugó los labios y miró distraídamente por la ventana.

—Sé que no te agrada su papá—continuó Rose —.Pero aprecio que al menos estés tratando. Merlin sabe que papá no lo está haciendo.

—Sí, tu padre puede ser un poco terco.

—¿Un poco? —repitió Rose, alzando las cejas.

—De acuerdo, es muy terco —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa —.Pero entrará en razón. Sólo dale tiempo.

Rose asintió y miró sus zapatos. Simples zapatillas planas, tipo bailarina, ya que no había aprendido a funcionar aún con tacones altos —¿Estás molesta porque me case con él? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero no estás contenta. —dijo, mirando a su madre y frunciendo el ceño.

Con un suspiro, Hermione se acercó, sentándose en la cama —. Bueno, no estoy en desacuerdo con tu padre en el hecho de ambos son terriblemente jóvenes. Si las cosas fueran a mi manera, los dos esperarían unos cuantos años. Pero no es mi decisión y los apoyo sin importar lo que decidan.

Rose se mordió el labio —. Siendo completamente honesta, me sorprendió mucho cuando me propuso matrimonio. No lo esperaba en lo absoluto, pero de pronto se hincó en una rodilla y antes de siquiera poder comprender lo que estaba pasando, simplemente solté un "Sí". De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya terminado de formular la pregunta… así de emocionada estaba. —sonrió con timidez y miró el anillo de diamantes en su dedo. —Personalmente, creo que me queda bien. —Luego miró el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su madre. Sin diamante.

Hermione siguió su mirada y escondió su mano izquierda bajo la derecha. —Rose, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre Scorpius? —preguntó —.Entiendo que no lo hayas mencionado durante las Navidades, ¿pero y en Pascua?

—Bueno, _iba_ a contarles en Pascua, ya que quería decirlo en persona… pero apareció esa estúpida foto de papá y _Colette_ y no quise molestarte con algo tan tonto.

Hermione gruñó levemente ante la mera mención de su antigua asistente.

—¿Sabías que me envió una lechuza pidiéndome una invitación para la fiesta?

—¿Y qué le dijiste? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡No respondí! —gritó Rose. —Pero es bastante descarada. —se detuvo —No crees que papá la traiga, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, Rosie. —dijo Hermione —. Están saliendo. Si él quiere traerla…

—¡Pero eso sería muy grosero! ¡Si la trae, nunca lo perdonaré!

Rose se cruzó de brazos y levantó la nariz, recordándole a su madre de cuando era más niña, cuando entraba en la misma actitud desafiante cada vez que sus padres trataban de hacer que tomase un baño. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

—Claro que lo perdonarás. —dijo —Es tu padre y lo amas.

—No, yo…

—¡Ni siquiera digas esas cosas en broma, Rose! —espetó Hermione.

—¿Aún no están listas? —preguntó Hugo, asomándose a la habitación. Lucía muy guapo en pantalones negros, una camisa formal azul y un blazer, sin corbata. El único defecto que Hermione podía encontrar era la presencia de zapatos deportivos en sus pies, pero le había sido imposible quitarle esa horrible maña. —Tu prometido ha estado mandándome fotos de sí mismo—Mostró su teléfono —.Creo que está aburrido, no tiene Weasley que le hagan compañía.

—Debería aprovechar la tranquilidad mientras pueda —dijo Hermione, parándose de la cama —. Pronto su vida estará llena de Weasley.

Siendo hija única, Hermione sentía una cierta solidaridad por Scorpius, y se preguntó si quizá debería advertirle sobre el cómo su vida cambiaría drásticamente. La privacidad definitivamente sería cosa del pasado. Así como los límites.

—De acuerdo, vamos—dijo Hermione, arriando a sus hijos fuera del dormitorio de Rose.

Fueron a la sala, y Hermione y Hugo dejaron que Rose usara primero la Red Flu para ir a la mansión Malfoy. Hugo insistió en que su madre fuese la siguiente, como todo un caballero. Sonrió con orgullo antes de tomar el polvo y transportarse a un lugar al que no había ido en años y que había pensado nunca volver a visitar.

Cuando Hermione llegó, Rose ya había enlazado sus labios con los de Scorpius en el medio del salón. Retiró la mirada para no ser grosera, y comenzó a observar con detalle el salón de reuniones de la mansión. Definitivamente lucía diferente, para nada como cuando había estado allí. La estancia era mucho más luminosa. No podía determinar si era por la pintura de las paredes o la iluminación, pero lucía bien. Los muebles eran menos tétricos ahora. Las obras de arte en las paredes habían cambiado. Ya no los rodeaban retratos móviles de los antiguos Malfoys, sino pinturas de dragones y paisajes. Hermione se preguntó por un momento si siempre había sido así, o si los retratos habían sido movidos del sitio para evitar que los ancestros gritasen su descontento hacia este matrimonio.

—Granger.

Hermione se giró para ver a Draco ahora de pie junto a ella, extendiéndole una copa de vino.

—Creí que podrías necesitar esto.

—Gracias —dijo por costumbre, antes de tomar la copa de su mano y tomar un sorbo. No pudo ignorar la manera en que los ojos de Draco se pasearon por su cuerpo —.Deja de hacer eso, Malfoy. Tus ojos deberán mantenerse acá arriba siempre —señaló su rostro, enfadada —¿Estás entendiendo?

Draco miró a donde la castaña señalaba y sonrió con burla —.No sé de qué estás hablando.

Se escuchó un "_swish_", y Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a Hugo salir de la chimenea, sacudiéndose el hollín de los hombros. La castaña le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y él vino, obediente.

—Hugo, ¿ya conociste al padre de Scorpius?

—Oh, ummm… no. No, no lo he conocido. —dijo Hugo, su nariz tornándose ligeramente roja. Obviamente había escuchado historias sobre Draco, pero Hermione no estaba segura si éstas habían provenido de Ron o de Scorpius.

—Bueno, ya que vamos a ser familia pronto, quizá deberías contarle al Señor Malfoy aquí presente todo sobre tu colección de figurines de dragones Creatasia. Estoy segura de que le encantaría escuchar acerca de ello.

Hermione esperaba que Draco considerase aquéllo una idea abominable, pero en lugar de eso, sonrió suavemente y dijo —Scorpius colecciona esos figurines. Cualquier cosa de Creatasia… pero los dragones son sus favoritos.

Hugo abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿De verdad? Pero si se burló de mí cuando encontró uno en mi habitación una vez —frunció el ceño y gritó. —¡Malfoy, imbécil!

Scorpius y Rose pararon de besarse y se giraron para verlo.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas tenido las agallas de criticar mi figurín del Bola de Fuego Chino cuando tú mismo tienes una colección!

Scorpius palideció.

Rose parpadeó, mirando ausentemente a su hermano por un momento antes de soltar una carcajada —¿Tienes una colección?

—No, yo…—Scorpius gruñó, y sus ojos llameantes se posaron sobre su padre. —¡Papá! ¿Qué le dijiste?

—No sabía que era un secreto —dijo Draco, sin parecer especialmente arrepentido.

Rose seguía riendo. Scorpius la miró, frunciendo el ceño por un momento, pero luego irguiéndose, diciendo —¿Sabes? Me alegro de que esto ya haya salido a la luz. Así puedo llevarlos conmigo cuando nos mudemos a nuestro apartamento.

La risa de Rose se detuvo en seco. —Oh, no lo creo. Esas cosas ya invadieron mi vida una vez, no dejaré que suceda de nuevo.

—¡Pero son increíbles!

—Son espantosas.

—Sabes, Scorpius, si tu colección se acerca siquiera al tamaño de la de Hugo, creo que estás sobreestimando el tamaño de su apartamento, porque no hay forma de que quepa. —añadió Hermione.

—Oh, sí que lo está sobreestimando. —dijo Draco con una risita. —Su habitación es dos veces ese apartamento y los dragones están hacinados en ese espacio.

—Bueno, no me los llevaría _todos _—dijo Scorpius.

—Puedes llevarte una. —dijo Rose.

—¿Una centena?

Los ojos de Rose casi brincaron de sus órbitas. —No. Una, es decir, una _unidad_. Una única figurilla.

—¿Veinte?

—¡Una!

—¿Veintiuna?

Rose parecía estar a punto de levantar sus manos para ahorcarlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Hugo preguntó —¿Podrías mostrarme tu colección, Scor?

Los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron —¡Oh, por supuesto! Me regalaron el Vipertooth Peruano la semana pasada por mi graduación y es de verdad increíble.

Los muchachos siguieron hablando mientras se alejaban, pero Draco tomó el hombro de Scorpius con firmeza, trayéndolo de vuelta. —Después, Scorpius. Tienes invitados que llegarán en cualquier momento y no toleraré que estés encerrado por horas en tu habitación hablando de dragones.

—Yo no haría…

—No termines esa oración —dijo Draco con severidad —, porque ambos sabemos que sí lo harías.

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Rose al ver cómo Scorpius sucumbía a las órdenes de su padre. Hermione sabía que estaba tomando notas en su cabeza.

Se escuchó un "_swish_" de la chimenea y todos vieron a Lily salir de ella en un vestido que era definitivamente demasiado adulto para una muchacha de dieciséis años. Hermione agradeció de inmediato que Rose no hubiese pasado por esa etapa.

—¡Damas y caballeros, la dama de honor ha llegado!¡La fiesta puede comenzar!

Lily bailó hacia ellos, usando algo que estaba sosteniendo como compañero de baile. Cuando los alcanzó, se lo entregó a Rose. Era un portarretrato plateado con una foto de Rose y Scorpius en su graduación.

—Supuse que podríamos agrandarlo un poco y ponerlo en una mesa o algo así, para que todos sepan qué es lo que estamos celebrando.

_"Swoosh"_

Albus salió de la chimenea y se acercó.

_"Swoosh"_

James salió justo detrás de él.

—Creo que ya todos lo saben —dijo Rose, riendo. Miró a Scorpius. —¿Dónde podemos poner esto?

_"Swoosh"_

Ginny llegó, mirando el salón de la mansión con escepticismo antes de chocar miradas con Hermione. Se dirigió hacia ella.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiese responderle a Rose, un elfo doméstico apareció de la nada y lo tomó de sus manos. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron considerablemente al ver a la criatura caminar hacia donde varias mesas estaban siendo acomodadas por al menos una docena de elfos domésticos. Estaban sacando bandejas de comida, y botellas de whiskey de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla, así como una pequeña mesa que uno de los elfos había decorado con un mantel plateado y una vasija plateada con rosas color rojo sangre. Habían puesto la foto frente a la vasija, y adornaron el espacio vacío alrededor con algunas ramas verdes.

Hermione sintió a alguien tocar su mentón y empujarlo hacia arriba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su boca se había abierto de la impresión. Giró para ver a Draco, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—Relájate, Granger. Son la ayuda contratada para esta noche… es decir, les estamos pagando.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó.

—Tanto dinero como estén dispuestos a recibir —dijo Draco. —.Cuando los contrato, simplemente les dejo un saco de galeones al final de la noche y dejo que se lleven lo que quieran.

—Eso es _muy_ generoso. —dijo Lily, inclinándose hacia Draco y enrollando un mechón de su cabello rojo alrededor de su dedo de una forma que trataba de ser coqueta.

_"Swoosh"_

Harry salió de la chimenea, luciendo algo nervioso. Hermione no era la única que estaba menos que contenta con la elección para el lugar de la fiesta. Caminó hacia el grupo muy lentamente.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó Ginny, señalando la copa de vino de Hermione.

—Oh, ummm…—Hermione observó la mesa que los elfos estaban arreglando, pero aún no habían puesto las copas. Movió su mirada hacia Draco.

—En la cocina. —dijo él. —Iré y…

—Tranquilo, iremos nosotras—dijo Ginny, tomando a Hermione por un brazo y llevándola hacia la primera puerta que vio. Luego se detuvo cuando vio otras tres puertas más.

—Ésa. —dijo Draco, señalando la primera a la que Ginny se había acercado.

Lily tomó el brazo extendido del rubio, sujetándolo fuerte. —Su casa es increíble.

—¡Lily Potter, compórtate! —espetó Ginny, mientras ella y Hermione salían del salón —. En serio, Hermione, a veces no sé qué hacer con esa niña.

Mientras las dos se acercaban a la cocina, pudieron escuchar la voz autoritaria de una mujer dando órdenes. Cuando se asomaron, vieron a Narcissa Malfoy dando instrucciones a otros elfos domésticos, dándoles bandejas con copas de diferentes tamaños y diciéndoles qué bebidas iban cerca de cuáles, y que el plato de los quesos no debía estar siquiera en las cercanías de las vieiras. Luego se giró.

—Astoria, ¿de verdad no vas a colaborar en lo absoluto esta noche?

Hermione y Ginny se adentraron un poco más y vieron a Astoria sentada en una mesa con su hermana, Daphne, y dos adolescentes, una chica y un chico, la chica era un retrato de la mujer rubia junto a ella. Astoria parecía estar bebiendo de un vaso de whiskey.

—Me parece que tienes todo bajo control, Narcissa. Honestamente, ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué estoy aquí.

—Porque es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hijo, jodida imbécil. —dijo Daphne, dándole a Astoria un golpe en la nuca.

La muchacha más joven en la mesa rio. —¡Ese vocabulario, _mamá_!

Daphne sonrió, acariciando el cabello de la chica. —Mami lo siente mucho, cariño, pero sabes que tu tía saca la Neanderthal en mí.

—Eso es decirlo amablemente. —dijo el muchacho, tomando un sorbo de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—_Por favor _—dijo Astoria, rodando los ojos —. Scorpius estaba diciendo cosas horribles acerca de esta chica el año pasado. No van a durar.

—Sólo porque ella sacaba mejores notas que él en todo —dijo el muchacho. —Cambió de opinión bastante rápido una vez que habló con ella. Rose está en forma. No puedes negarlo.

—Paulina dice que está totalmente prendado de ella. —dijo Daphne mirando a su hija.

Paulina sonrió —. Lo está. Algunas de las chicas de Slytherin pensaron que sería divertido tratar de que la engañase, pero nunca lo hizo. Dos muchachas inclusive llegaron al punto de acostarse desnudas en su cama para cuando llegara a su habitación, y lo único que hizo fue echarlas de allí.

Tanto Astoria como Narcissa ahogaron una exclamación y se estremecieron.

—¡Paulina, ese tipo de historias no se cuentan a todo el mundo! —espetó Astoria.

—Lo siento. —dijo Paulina, sonrojándose.

Ginny retrocedió y accidentalmente tropezó con una mesa que se hallaba justo junto a la entrada de la cocina. Todos en la habitación giraron y las vieron a ella y Hermione.

—Lo siento —dijo Ginny, tratando de acomodar los objetos de la mesa. Había demasiados adornos en este lugar.

—Hola —dijo Narcissa, viendo a Hermione y tratando de sonreír.

—¿Necesitaban algo? —preguntó Astoria, tomando otro sorbo de su whiskey.

Ginny no dijo nada, así que Hermione mostró su copa y dijo —Nos gustaría un poco más de vino.

—Tenemos bastante —dijo Daphne, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al mesón de la cocina, donde había una botella abierta. Hermione se acercó, y Daphne le sirvió vino en su copa, dándole una copa nueva a Ginny.

—Astoria, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirle a la Señora Weasley? —preguntó Narcissa, mirando con severidad a su ex nuera.

Astoria gruñó y se recostó en su asiento. Miró su bebida, tomó aliento y dijo, —Siento si parecí un poco grosera en la graduación. No fue mi intención. Sólo me tomaron por sorpresa. Creo que a todos —dijo, mirando a Hermione.

Hermione le ofreció una media sonrisa —.Está bien. No creo que ninguno de nosotros haya estado preparado para tal anuncio. Mi esposo tampoco se comportó muy bien que digamos.

El sólo decir la palabra "esposo" se sentía extraño para Hermione, pero realmente no había otra palabra para nombrarlo. No era su ex, sólo estaban atrapados en el limbo de las relaciones. No estaban juntos, pero tampoco separados.

—Parker, Paulina, parece que la gente está llegando. Quizá deberían ir y dar apoyo a su primo. —dijo Daphne.

El muchacho, Parker, miró a Hermione. —¿Hugo está allí?

—Sí —dijo Hermione, mirándolo interrogante —.Vino conmigo y con Rose.

Parker gruñó de nuevo y miró a su madre

Daphne frunció el ceño —. Parece que nuestros hijos están teniendo una pequeña riña. —hizo una pausa —…por una chica.

—Una vaca estúpida —dijo Paulina, cruzándose de brazos —.Estás mejor sin ella, Parker.

Parker miró con tristeza su botella de cerveza de mantequilla. Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con su hermana.

—Me disculpo en nombre de mi hijo —dijo Hermione —. Es un poco caprichoso cuando se trata de chicas, y su prima Lily me dice que a veces parece olvidar que los demás tienen sentimientos.

Ginny rio.

De pronto, los ojos de Parker brillaron y levantó nuevamente la mirada.—¿Lily está aquí? Me debe cinco galeones. Le dije que no había manera de que los Cannons derrotaran a los Arrows en el juego de ayer, pero ella juraba que tendrían un resurgimiento. Merlín, vaya que se equivocó.

—¿Estás en el equipo de Quidditch con ella? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sí —respondió Daphne por su hijo —. De hecho se disputan el puesto de Capitán para el próximo año ahora que Scorpius se graduó.

—Oh—dijo Ginny, una luz encendiéndose en su cabeza —.Así que _ése_ eres tú.

—Soy mayor —dijo Parker —.Yo debería ocupar el puesto. Ella puede ser Capitana cuando yo me vaya.

—Ajá—dijo Ginny, quien ahora estaba estudiando a Parker de arriba abajo. Un muchacho muy apuesto, por suerte inclinándose más hacia los genes del lado Greengrass que del lado Goyle.

—De acuerdo, ve entonces a hablar con Lily, Parker, reclama tus galeones y muestren a Scorpius que lo apoyan —ordenó Daphne —. No queremos que la gente piense que somos como sus abuelos Greengrass.

Parker gruñó una vez más. —Oh, está bien.

Él y Paulina se pusieron de pie. Parker salió de la cocina, pero Paulina se acercó a Hermione —. Mi hermano nunca admitirá esto porque en este momento detesta a Hugo, pero él es un _enorme _fan de usted —dijo, extrayendo una tarjeta coleccionable de las ranas de chocolate de su bolsillo, la cual tenía la imagen de Hermione —¿Sería posible que la firmase para él para cuando se tranquilice?

Hermione sonrió y respondió —Por supuesto —Tomó la tarjeta y usó su varita para estamparle su firma. Paulina chilló con alegría y le agradeció, antes de salir.

—¿Te importa que tu hija sea de Slytherin? —preguntó Astoria, quien súbitamente estaba de pie junto a Ginny, habiendo cambiado el whiskey por vino.

—No —respondió Ginny —. Nunca quiso estar en la misma casa que sus hermanos, y Harry y yo sospechábamos que ésa era en la que esperaba quedar.

—La primera en generaciones de tu familia en no estar en Gryffindor —dijo Daphne. —Es algo importante.

—Sí, Neville dijo que todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador emitió su elección. —dijo Ginny con orgullo.

—Cosa que apuesto la puso muy feliz. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Ya todos han comenzado a llegar. —dijo Draco al tiempo que ingresaba a la cocina —¿Por qué siguen todas aquí?

Narcissa se alejó de la bandeja que se encontraba arreglando con diversos aperitivos y acomodó su vestido. Hermione no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía. Tenía que estar llegando a los setenta años, pero no lucía en lo absoluto de esa edad. Y por lo que había visto de Lucius, lucía también igual, con la excepción de su cabello del más puro blanco en lugar del rubio platinado de su juventud. Era como si el tiempo no los hubiese tocado, cosa que ella suponía era la razón por la que Draco lucía tan bien.

Nunca había pensado mucho en su apariencia en la escuela, ya que su personalidad era más que suficiente para que nunca lo considerara como otra cosa sino feo, pero los años definitivamente habían hecho maravillas con él. Era uno de esos hombres que se ponían cada vez más guapos con el tiempo. No sabía por qué eso la hacía sentir algo envidiosa.

—¿Tu padre y Gregory siguen en la terraza? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Eso creo —dijo Draco —¡Wimsy!

Un segundo después, un elfo doméstico apareció frente a él. Hermione lo reconoció como el que había estado tomando fotos en la graduación.

—Ve y busca a mi padre y a Goyle en la terraza, ¿sí?

—Sí, Amo.

Wimsy estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando Astoria gritó —¿Cómo lo llamaste?

El elfo hizo una mueca antes de girarse hacia Astoria. —Lo siento, Ama. Wimsy irá a buscar a su padre en este instante, Señor Malfoy.

Astoria sonrió con engreimiento al tiempo que el elfo desaparecía.

Hermione frunció el ceño —. Creí que habías dicho que todos los elfos eran ayuda contratada. —dijo, mirando a Draco.

—Y lo son… al menos todos los que están allá afuera —respondió —Wimsy está aquí como invitado.

—Mi hijo _adora_ a esa cosa sucia —dijo Astoria con desdén.

Hermione se sintió rabiar.

—Relájate, Granger. —dijo Draco —. Una vez lo perseguí por toda la casa tratando de regalarle una bufanda y no quiso aceptarla.

—Eso es cierto —confirmó Astoria —.Fue justo después de que le dije que quería al elfo en la repartición de bienes del divorcio.

Ginny tomó a Hermione del brazo y trató de sacarla de inmediato de la cocina —.No puedes ganar todas las batallas, Hermione. —susurró, mientras se dirigían a la fiesta. —Algunos elfos no quieren ser liberados.

—Sí, lo sé. —dijo Hermione. Y lo sabía, incluso aprendiendo a aceptarlo con los años. Pero aún así, su trabajo no estaría completo hasta que todos y cada uno de los elfos domésticos comprendieran que eran seres tan valiosos como los humanos.

Cuando volvieron al salón de reuniones, la fiesta ya estaba en su cúspide. Parker había encontrado a Lily y estaba reclamando sus galeones. Lily los entregó con un gesto mohíno.

—Ese es el chico que le gusta a Lily —susurró Ginny —. Nunca me dijo que fuera un Goyle.

Parecía que Ginny estaba en lo correcto. Apenas Parker tuvo en mano sus galeones, Lily se inclinó mucho hacia él, quien le susurró algo al oído, antes de ir con ella hacia la mesa de bebidas, mirando alrededor con cautela antes de servirse algo de vino en sus copas.

Ginny suspiró —Iré a encargarme de esto.

Hermione se quedó sola. Miró alrededor, feliz de ver que, con la gran multitud, la sala se veía menos como el sitio donde había sido torturada tantos años atrás. Rose y Scorpius seguían pegados el uno al otro, cerca de la chimenea, saludando a todo el que llegara. Hugo estaba sentado en el sofá, y parecía estar metido de lleno en una conversación con Paulina, quien estaba tocando su brazo de una forma más insinuante de lo que debería, considerando que sólo la semana pasada el pelirrojo le había robado la novia a su hermano. Pero Hugo ni siquiera había mencionado a la chica de la fiesta de graduación desde ese entonces, lo cual hacía que Hermione pensara que ya eso era historia. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Todavía no le quedaba claro de dónde había sacado su hijo esa conducta tan promiscua.

Hermione finalmente localizó a Harry parado en una esquina. Tragó en seco cuando vio que Ron estaba con él. Por suerte, Colette no se había presentado. Hermione esperaba que eso significara que la había dejado de lado.

Harry la miró desde el otro lado de la sala y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino.

—Hermione Granger. Tiempo sin verte.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los conocidos ojos de Blaise Zabini observándola de cerca. —Es Hermione Weasley ahora. —dijo ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Blaise, alzando las cejas —.Y yo que había escuchado que eras una mujer libre nuevamente.

Hermione resopló —. Bueno, ya que todo el Mundo Mágico ha decidido interesarse en mi vida, supongo que no hará daño que sepas que Ron y yo estamos separados, _no_ divorciados.

Blaise sonrió sarcásticamente —. A mí me suena como que sí eres una mujer libre. —Dio un paso, acercándose a ella —.Quizá por eso me dejes llevarte a cenar uno de estos días.

—¿No eres casado? —preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Divorciado —contestó Blaise —. De hecho, tres veces divorciado. No busco nada serio, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? —dijo, lanzándole un guiño a Hermione.

—Sí lo entiende, Zabini. —dijo Draco, deteniéndose junto a Blaise y poniendo una mano en su hombro, usándola para alejarlo de la castaña —. Ya a estas alturas deberías saber que Granger no es ese tipo de chica.

—Por lo que veo, Granger no es ninguna chica. Pero sí que es bastante mujer.

—Desearía que dejaran de llamarme así —dijo, tratando de buscar un escape. Desafortunadamente, Blaise estaba bloqueando su visión de Harry, así que no podía pedir que la rescataran.

En un segundo, la habitación se tornó perturbadoramente callada. No silenciosa precisamente, pero las voces altas que hablaban hacía minutos se habían convertido en nada más que unos cuantos débiles murmullos y exclamaciones ahogadas.

Hermione notó que todos estaban mirando hacia la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta para ver que una mujer había acabado de salir. Sonrió inocentemente a todos, y caminó hacia Rose, tomándola en un abrazo sumamente forzado.

—¿Se supone que sepamos quien es ella? —preguntó Blaise, notando que todos los invitados estaban observando a la mujer con fija fascinación.

Hermione tomó aire profundamente y lentamente dijo —_Ésa_ es Colette.

Colette soltó a Rose y comenzó a observar la sala. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Hermione por un momento antes de finalmente encontrar a Ron de pie bien al fondo de la estancia. Se acercó, ignorando completamente a Hermione al pasar junto a ella y lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, besándolo frente a todos. Él extendió los brazos incómodamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo y mantuvo los ojos abiertos, luciendo casi tan sorprendido como el resto de la gente.

Harry inhaló profundamente varias veces junto a Ron, girando la cabeza para no tener que ver la escena.

Cuando Colette finalmente liberó sus labios, Ron la observó con ojos muy abiertos, y dijo —Pensé que no podías venir.

—Cambio de planes —dijo, retirando sus brazos del cuello de Ron y envolviéndolos en la cintura del pelirrojo. —¿No te alegra verme?

—Yo… ehhh...

Ron miró hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione, quien desvió sus ojos rápidamente y comenzó a tomar un paso hacia la salida, pero Draco la tomó de una muñeca firmemente, manteniéndola en su lugar. —No le des la satisfacción de irte, Granger—dijo en voz baja, entre dientes.

Hermione lo miró, sus ojos tristes por un momento, antes de asentir muy sutilmente. Draco la dejó libre, y ella relajó su postura. Dirigiendo su atención a Blaise, preguntó. —Así que… ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años?

—Oh, nada, realmente —dijo, llenando el silencio con palabras sin sentido hasta que la gente retornó a sus asuntos. —Una vez que todos los ojos y oídos dejaron de prestar atención a ellos, habló —.Si quieres, podríamos besarnos ahora. Ya sabes… eso de "Ojo por ojo…"

Hermione trató de sonreír —Gracias, pero creo que pasaré de ello.

—Bueno, la oferta sigue en pie —dijo —.Sólo tienes que avisarm…

—¿Mamá, qué hace ella aquí? —interrumpió Rose en voz baja, su cara roja de furia.

—Supongo que tu padre la invitó —dijo Hermione, mirando hacia donde Colette se hallaba engarzada del brazo de Ron. Harry ya había desaparecido.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer esto? —gimió Rose —¡Arruinará todo!

Rose salió de la habitación, hecha un mar de lágrimas, con Scorpius justo tras ella y seguida de cerca por Lily y Hugo.

Hermione suspiró y terminó de beberse lo que le restaba de vino —Necesito aire fresco. ¿Cómo salgo de aquí, Malfoy?

—Por ahí —dijo Draco, señalando una de las puertas laterales.

Hermione le entregó su copa vacía y caminó en la dirección que le había indicado con tanta serenidad como pudo. Al final del pasillo habían un par de puertas de vidrio que daban hacia una terraza. Estaban abiertas, ya que algunas personas habían salido a fumar, y pasó junto a ellas sin detenerse hasta estar en uno de los laterales de la mansión, donde nadie la viera. Una vez que estuvo allí sola, se detuvo, se recostó contra el muro y comenzó a llorar. No entendía por qué la lastimaba tanto verlos juntos, especialmente cuando sabía en el fondo de su mente que ella no quería reconciliarse con Ron. Pero sí que dolía.

Hermione no se había sentido tan perdida nunca en su vida. Siempre tenía un plan y sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía en su vida, pero ahora, por primera vez, no tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

La castaña pasó unos buenos treinta minutos fuera antes de hacer un rápido chequeo del estado de su maquillaje y regresar a la fiesta. Mientras observaba a los presentes en la habitación, la primera persona que llamó su atención fue Draco, quien estaba rodeado en ese momento de un puñado de chicas adolescentes, Lily incluida. Todas parecían reír ante cada palabra emitida por el rubio, pero él se encontraba distraído y miraba a otro lado. Hermione siguió su mirada para ver que observaba a Astoria, que estaba hablando con un muchacho adolescente con un enorme parecido a Blaise.

Tras divisar a Harry y Ginny hablando con Ron y Colette, quien al fin había dejado el agarre letal sobre el brazo de Ron, Hermione decidió que necesitaba otro trago. Fue directo a la mesa de bebidas y hacia la sección de vinos, donde tomó la primera botella que vio y se sirvió una copa.

—¿Estás bien, tía Hermione?

Hermione observó a Victoire acercarse y pararse junto a ella con una taza de sidra caliente de manzana. Teddy estaba junto a ella con una taza también, ya que había dejado el alcohol voluntariamente durante los meses de embarazo de su esposa en solidaridad con ella. Por lo que había entendido de sus conversaciones en el trabajo, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber tomado esa iniciativa.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Hermione —. Supongo que estoy algo sorprendido de que ella de verdad haya venido.

—Creo que todos lo estamos —dijo Teddy.

Victoire asintió —. Sí, la abuela y el abuelo están muy molestos. Se han encerrado en la cocina y se niegan a salir hasta que ella se vaya.

—No creo que tenga intenciones de irse —dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron y Colette nuevamente.

—Es una perra sin ningún tipo de clase —dijo Victoire. Cuando Teddy y Hermione ahogaron una exclamación, ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo —Bueno, lo es. Él no está divorciado y ella sabe que Rose la odia, así que ¿por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, habría ella de venir?

—Para provocarme —dijo Hermione —No te preocupes, no le daré la satisfacción.

—¡Así es! Sé la mujer más madura. —dijo Victoire, alzando un puño al aire en señal de triunfo.

Hermione sonrió y miró hacia la panza de la rubia, estirando una mano y acariciándola unos segundos. —Debemos hacer planes para llevarte con ese boticario que se especializa en antojos del embarazo.

—Suena como un lugar mágico —dijo Victoire, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba una mesa llena de postres. Había una torta de chocolate que lucía especialmente tentadora —.Figura femenina, figura femenina, figura femenina —se repitió a sí misma como mantra, cerrando los ojos—¿Podríamos ir el lunes, en tu hora de almuerzo? —preguntó.

Hermione se tensó un momento al pensar en todo el trabajo que le esperaba en la oficina —Ummm… bueno, no sé si…

—_Por favor_, tía Hermione —le rogó Victoire, poniendo sus manos en posición de plegaria —. Estoy completamente segura de que tu asistente te cubrirá. El trabajo que tengas, simplemente lánzalo en su escritorio.

Teddy rio —. Gracias, cariñito, apreció mucho tu consejo.

Hermione dejó salir un suave suspiro y dijo —. De acuerdo, bien. A mediodía el lunes.

—Que en el reloj de Hermione significa las once y cuarenta y cinco. —le recordó Teddy a su esposa.

—¡Yay! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —Victoire abrazó a Hermione por el cuello con fuerza —. De acuerdo, ya que eso está resuelto, lo siento, cariño, pero ese pastel de chocolate y yo estamos a punto de tener un amorío muy público. Si me disculpan…

Victoire se alejó y pasó un par de minutos estudiando cada una de las porciones de pastel hasta encontrar la más grande.

—Debería ir a tratar de detenerla. No debería intimar demasiado con ese pastel —dijo Teddy, riendo al ver a su esposa saborear con los ojos cerrados el bocado que se había llevado a la boca con un tenedor —.Nos vemos luego —dijo, dándole a Hermione un beso en la mejilla antes de partir hacia Victoire.

Hermione se mantuvo de pie junto a la mesa de las bebidas para poder rellenar su copa tantas veces como fuese necesario. Neville y Hannah se acercaron a hablar con ella, así como Luna y su esposo Rolf. Hasta esa noche, no se había dado cuenta del hecho de que todos sus amigos estaban emparejados. Ni una sola persona soltera se acercaba a hablar con ella, excepto por Blaise que se detuvo sólo un segundo para preguntar si quería besarse con él. Y luego apareció su novia veinteañera, llevándoselo lejos de allí. Otra maldita pareja.

Hermione miró nuevamente a Ron, quien parecía tener a Harry de prisionero mientras Colette se ocupaba de consentirlo. Las miradas de ella y Ginny se encontraron y su cuñada usó el contacto para separarse de Harry y dirigirse hacia ella.

Hermione miró a Luna, con quien estaba hablando en ese instante, y dijo —Iré afuera por algo de aire fresco. Dile a Ginny que sólo necesito un minuto a solas.

Luna asintió y Hermione se alejó rápidamente. De verdad no estaba de humor para escuchar a Ginny excusar a su hermano. Quizá Colette sí se había presentado por iniciativa propia, pero él ciertamente no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por echarla del evento.

Hermione salió por la misma puerta de antes y por el oscuro pasillo. Al aproximarse a las puertas de vidrio que daban hacia el jardín, no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos provenientes de afuera.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de la vergüenza que representas? —gritó un hombre —¡Es la fiesta de compromiso de tu hijo!

—¡No he hecho nada, Draco! ¿Y qué hay de ti con la hija adolescente de Harry Potter colgada de ti? ¡Es asqueroso!

—¿_Yo,_ asqueroso? ¡Nunca tocaría a una maldita adolescente!

—¡Yo tampoco!

El patio súbitamente perdió todo su atractivo. Hermione encontró la puerta más cercana y la abrió. Se sorprendió agradablemente al encontrarse en una biblioteca. Era pequeña y acogedora, con olor a cedro y tabaco para pipa. Los estantes estaban desbordados de libros, algunos sacados de su sitio y puestos en una mesa pequeña junto a un sillón de aspecto muy cómodo. Hermione se aproximó y se sentó. Sí, efectivamente muy cómodo.

Hojeó varios de los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa, todos de la autoría de Kendall Sheehy, su autor favorito. Bueno… autor favorito que aún estuviese vivo. Lo había escuchado hablar una vez en el Ministerio hacía ya muchos años y había sido increíblemente brillante.

Hermione pasó a su capítulo favorito, sobre conocer tus limitaciones mágicas, leyendo por encima varias frases. Por primera vez en toda la noche se sentía verdaderamente cómoda.

Una vez que terminó, se puso de pie nuevamente y comenzó a revisar los libros en las estanterías. Encontró algunos de los títulos que estaba tratando de prohibir mezclados aquí y allá, pero todos estaban increíblemente polvorientos y parecían no haber sido tocados en décadas.

Cuando Hermione finalizó su revisión de la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que no estaba lista para regresar de nuevo a la fiesta. Sorbiendo aún de su copa de vino, abrió una puerta del lado contrario de la habitación, opuesto a donde había entrado, y pasó hacia un pasillo.

Hermione vagó por los corredores de la mansión Malfoy, dando vuelta en las esquinas, subiendo y bajando escaleras, e investigando todos y cada uno de los curiosos objetos que decoraban la enorme casa. Su favorito era un antiguo reloj de péndulo que adornaba el final de uno de los pasillos.

Continuó parada en medio de la estancia observando el reloj y tomando de su vino, cuando de pronto escuchó suaves voces hacer eco cerca de allí.

—¡Vamos, Ron! Veamos qué hay por aquí.

Hermione casi se atragantó con su vino. Era la voz de Colette.

—De verdad no creo que debamos estar aquí arriba.

Viendo sus sombras delinearse en la pared, Hermione se escondió en el corredor más cercano.

—Vaya, mira ese vejestorio —dijo Colette.

Hermione se pegó lo más que pudo contra la pared al ver a Colette acercarse, seguida de Ron. Claramente estaban viendo el reloj de péndulo.

—¿Por qué habría _alguien_ de tener algo tan espantoso?

Hermione lanzó una mueca de disgusto hacia ellos. Sólo alguien sin una pizca de clase consideraría ese reloj como algo que no fuese hermoso.

Cuando vio que ambos estaban distraídos, Hermione caminó de puntillas hasta el final del pasillo. Buscaba dirigirse a dar una vuelta en otro corredor, cuando se encontró con algo que no podría considerarse sino un callejón sin salida, ya que sólo había una puerta desconocida allí.

—¡Vamos por aquí! —gritó Colette, riendo mientras abría y cerraba puertas a su paso.

Atrapada en un rincón sin salida, Hermione los escuchó acercarse al pasillo del que acababa de huir. En un impulso guiado por el pánico, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se introdujo silenciosamente dentro de la habitación. Recostó su espalda de la puerta cerrada y suspiró profundamente antes de ver dónde se encontraba. Un dormitorio. Los muebles estaban hechos de madera oscura y toda la tapicería era de la más fina tela verde y blanca. Típico.

Y luego miró hacia el frente, donde un par de puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, dando hacia un balcón de piedra muy espacioso donde un hombre con cabello rubio platinado se encontraba viendo hacia abajo. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, sus ojos grises abriéndose con sorpresa al verla allí. Y entonces, uno de los lados de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, Granger.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo, escuchó risitas justo fuera de la habitación. Se alejó de la puerta y se escondió en una esquina cercana del cuarto. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, atrapándola tras la lámina de madera, mientras Colette se adentraba torpemente en la habitación. Aún reía, pero solo una mirada hacia Draco hizo que cerrara la boca de un golpe.

—Oh, lo lamento.

Ron se adentró justo tras ella.

El rostro de Draco inmediatamente se transformó en una mueca de desdén. —¿Alguna razón en particular para que estés en mi habitación, Weasley?

—Ummm… no—dijo Ron, su cara enrojeciendo en segundos. —Yo…

—La fiesta es abajo. —dijo Draco, acercándose a la puerta y forzándolos a dar varios pasos hacia atrás —.Les sugiero que regresen allá de inmediato. —concluyó, cerrando la puerta en sus caras y dejándoles a él y Hermione solos en su habitación.

.

* * *

**NdeT: ¡Un cliffhanger que nos dejó nuestra malvada pero querida Lena en este episodio! Oh, cómo la amo :) ¡No olviden dejar un review! A.-**


	4. Confesión

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. La trama pertenece a la maravillosa Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Confesión**

.

Hermione continuó paralizada en un rincón. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Se había retirado de la fiesta para evitarlos, y aún así habían hallado la forma de encontrarla y continuar atormentándola.

Sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada, sólo continuaban mirando el piso sin expresión alguna, hasta que su copa de vino fue retirada de su mano y algo fue colocado en su campo visual. Era un vaso de lo que parecía ser whiskey de fuego. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Draco, por una vez en su vida sin estar incómodamente cerca de ella.

—Me parece que necesitas esto.

Hermione tomó el vaso con lentitud. Lo acercó a sus labios, tomó aliento y tragó el contenido del vaso de golpe.

Draco rio —.Con calma, Granger. Es una botella de whiskey de fuego de 300 galeones. Se supone que debes saborearlo.

Hermione se atragantó con su gran sorbo, deteniendo el alcohol antes de que pudiese bajar por su garganta, y miró a Draco con la boca llena y mejillas de ardilla.

—Bueno, ya está allí. Qué más da… traga.

Hermione lo hizo, de un sólo trago largo y doloroso.

Draco levantó su botella y sirvió un poco más —. Esta vez, trata de disfrutarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione una vez que su garganta dejó de arder lo suficiente como para hablar.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el balcón. Puso la botella en una mesa que se encontraba afuera y bebió de su propio vaso mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—Por desperdiciar tu alcohol—dijo ella, caminando hacia una cómoda y dejando su bolso sobre ella. De verdad no se sentía de humor para cargarlo en ese momento.

—Mientras te haga sentir mejor, no sentiré que lo desperdiciaste.

Hermione miró el vaso que sostenía en su mano. Tomando aire, sorbió de nuevo un poco. Estaba muy bueno. Un sabor muy sutil. Aun en las pocas ocasiones en las que sentía que había despilfarrado el dinero, nunca había probado alcohol tan costoso. Tenía dos hijos. Si bien ella y Ron tenían trabajos con una paga decente, vivían siempre ceñidos a un presupuesto.

—¿Alguna razón en particular por la que entraste corriendo a mi dormitorio? —preguntó Draco, girando su rostro ligeramente hacia ella.

—No. —respondió. Mirando con detalle la habitación, no pudo evitar notar que lucía habitada —¿Aún vives aquí?

—¿A qué te refieres con "aún"? —dijo —. Mis padres me entregaron este lugar hace quince años.

—¿No viven aquí?

—No. Después de la Guerra odiaban vivir aquí. Yo tampoco quería, pero Astoria insistió.

—Bueno, ahora estás divorciado —dijo Hermione —Múdate de aquí.

Draco se giró y rio —.En realidad me gusta mucho más ahora que estoy aquí solo. Quizás la venda en algunos años, pero no ahora. —Volvió a girarse un poco para ver hacia abajo de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba? —preguntó ella, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida. Ya había decidido no irse de allí hasta terminarse su trago. ¿Quién diría que el whiskey de fuego exageradamente caro sería de su agrado?

—Supongo que lo mismo que tú. Trato de alejarme.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto miras allá abajo? —Hermione estiró el cuello y trató de mirar más allá de la baranda, pero no logró mucho.

Pudo detectar que Draco estaba sonriendo con burla por la manera en que su mejilla hizo un pequeño espasmo —. Supongo que ya que tú me contaste sobre tus trapos sucios, lo justo es que veas los míos. —dijo, indicándole que se acercara con su dedo índice. —Ven a ver.

Hermione había tratado de mantenerse alejada de él, pero algo en la forma en la que estaba mirando hacia abajo la intrigaba, así que se acercó lentamente, se detuvo junto a Draco y se asomó por el balcón. Inmediatamente quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué demo…?

En un banco de piedra justo debajo de ellos se hallaba sentada Astoria, besando sin piedad a alguien mientras él pasaba sus manos por la parte de debajo de su vestido. Se separaron lo suficiente para que ella desabotonara su camisa, dándole a Hermione una vista perfecta del joven rostro del muchacho.

—¿Ése no es el _hijo_ de Blaise Zabini? —dijo, luciendo totalmente horrorizada.

—Oh, sí que lo es. —dijo Draco, tomando otro sorbo de su whiskey de fuego.

—Pero si él no puede tener más de…

—Dieciocho años. —terminó Draco —. Estás en lo correcto. Sin mencionar que es uno de los amigos más antiguos de nuestro hijo.

—¿Y Blaise…?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. Blaise se encarga de saber todo sobre todo el mundo.

—¿Y qué piensa acerca de esto?

—Le enorgullece que su hijo pueda satisfacer a una mujer con mucha más experiencia que él.

—¿Entonces esto es algo recurrente? —preguntó Hermione apuntando hacia abajo.

—Supongo que lo es —respondió él. —Pasó por primera vez estas vacaciones de Pascua. Irónicamente, follaron como conejos toda la semana pero luego él tuvo que regresar al colegio. Pensé que había llegado hasta allí, pero parece que Astoria quiere demostrar claramente que ya no puedo controlarla.

—¿Ella sabe que estás aquí arriba?

—Por supuesto. Por eso lo trajo aquí. El balcón está encantado para parecer siempre vacío. El pobre chico no tiene idea de que es sólo un peón más en el juego de Astoria.

Hermione se alejó del balcón y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. —No entiendo por qué los ves. Es _tu _propiedad. Haz que se vayan.

Draco la observó y sonrió —. Ciertamente eres mandona. De acuerdo, si insistes… ¡Wimsy!

Un segundo después, el elfo doméstico apareció. —¿Sí, Amo?

—Sabemos que ya no me perteneces, Wimsy, pero como visitante en mi casa, te pido el favor de que actives los rociadores de agua en el patio que se encuentra justo debajo de nosotros.

Wimsy sonrió con malicia —Como usted diga, Amo.

Con eso, desapareció. Menos de un minuto había pasado cuando Hermione escuchó a Astoria gritar. Miró hacia abajo para ver cómo los rociadores mojaban a la pareja medio desnuda. El muchacho tomó la mano de Astoria y la arrastró fuera del área, pero no antes de que ella mirara hacia arriba, al balcón, sacudiendo su cabeza con rabia.

—Bueno, ciertamente me alegra que mi hija vaya a formar parte de una familia tan disfuncional como la nuestra —dijo Hermione, tomando el último sorbo de su bebida.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Draco tomó la botella y le sirvió un poco más. Obviamente no desperdiciaría el dinero de Draco rechazando el trago. Eso sería terriblemente grosero. Por tanto, tomó una decisión objetiva y se hundió en una de las sillas que había en la pequeña terraza. Si iba a quedarse hasta terminarse el vaso, lo más lógico era ponerse cómoda.

—Tu ex esposa te odia mucho, ¿no?

Draco se apartó un poco y ocupó la otra silla que se encontraba allí afuera. —Sí —respondió —Me odia bastante.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione —¿Es porque le fuiste infiel?

El rostro de Draco se tensó. —¿Quién coño dijo eso?

—Salió en los periódicos —dijo Hermione, sin querer admitir que Ron había sido el que había leído sobre la supuesta infidelidad del rubio y se lo había mencionado.

—No me digas que lees esa clase de mierda —dijo Draco, sacando su pipa y encendiéndola.

Hermione se mordió las mejillas —.Supongo que escuché los rumores. ¿Es falso?

—Por supuesto que lo es —espetó —.Astoria estaba molesta cuando dijo eso. Luego se retractó.

—Oh —dijo Hermione —¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? —No sabía por qué le importaba. Suponía que era simple curiosidad acerca del tipo de problemas que otras personas en su situación experimentaban. Todos sus amigos estaban felizmente casados. Ninguno de ellos comprendía por lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento, y esa era quizá la parte más dura de todo el asunto.

—Porque nunca la amé —dijo Draco, siendo brutalmente honesto.

Hermione se paralizó. Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba. —¿Entonces por qué te casaste con ella? —preguntó, tomando un sorbo generoso de su bebida.

Draco rio —. Vamos, Granger. Tanto que trabajas en erradicar las leyes de los sangre pura, ¿y no puedes siquiera recordar una de las más primitivas?

Hermione lo observó y parpadeó.

—Matrimonios arreglados, Granger. Mis padres tuvieron uno, así como los padres de ella. ¿Cómo demonios crees que una mujer tan bella como Daphne terminó casada con el jodido de Goyle? El primer matrimonio de Blaise fue arreglado también, pero se deshizo de ella apenas pudo concebir un hijo. Su deber como sangre pura estaba terminado. En retrospectiva, es lo que yo debí haber hecho.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta. —Pero, ¿y Scorpius? —preguntó ella. —Él no va a…

—Le dije a mis padres hace mucho tiempo que quería que las cosas con Scorpius fuesen diferentes. Ellos tuvieron suerte de enamorarse luego de casarse. Yo, por el contrario, sufrí el peor desenlace posible.

—Lo siento… yo… no sabía que las cosas eran así.

Habiendo terminado su trago, Hermione debatió el irse o quedarse. Pero, tras una confesión así, le parecía maleducado de su parte salir así como así. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, Draco se adelantó y le sirvió más whiskey. Y así, en un instante, su dilema tuvo solución.

Hermione y Draco se sentaron en silencio por un momento mientras él fumaba y ella tomaba whiskey, comenzando a sentir lentamente los efectos del alcohol. Cuando terminó ese vaso, instintivamente alcanzó la botella y se sirvió otro. Draco le acercó el suyo, y ella lo rellenó también.

—Así que… dime algo, Granger. ¿Por qué tras seis meses en conflicto, Weasley y tú aún no se han divorciado? Por lo que presencié esta noche, parecen estar bastante lejos de una reconciliación… ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?

—Pedí a mi abogado que redactara los papeles de divorcio hace dos meses, pero Ron ¡no quiere firmarl...

Hermione se cubrió la boca con su mano libre. _Mierda_. No le había dicho eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Puso su bebida en la mesa.

—Lo siento. Debería irme —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Siéntate, Granger. Ambos sabemos que no quieres regresar allá abajo.

Hermione rio, pero no había humor en ello. Él tenía razón. Prefería quedarse allí arriba bebiendo con él que estar abajo en la fiesta de compromiso de su única hija. Y todo por _él_. Ron. Cada vez que consideraba una reconciliación con él, hacía algo que la llevaba a repensarlo todo. Hoy no había sido la excepción.

—Me parece gracioso que la persona que trajo una pareja nueva esta noche es el que se niega a terminar con su matrimonio.

Hermione se recostó en la silla y tomó un trago largo de su vaso —Simplemente está haciendo lo que le dije que hiciera. _Tener citas_.

Draco arqueó una ceja —.Pero tú no sales con nadie.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no he encontrado a nadie que merezca la pena.

—Hmmm…—Draco tomó su pipa y la alejó de sus labios, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas —Entonces… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que echaste un polvo?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de la impresión.

—Cuando Astoria y yo finalmente nos separamos, habían sido unos largos tres meses desde la última vez que habíamos hecho algo. Sólo puedo imaginar que pasaste por lo mismo.

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, casi terminándola.

—No seas tímida, Granger. Suéltalo ya.

Hermione volteó su cabeza bruscamente hacia él. —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que _tú_ echaste un polvo? —preguntó ella.

Draco sonrió y se recostó en el espaldar de su silla. —Hace más o menos seis meses —respondió, antes de tomar un poco de su bebida.

Hermione alzó las cejas. Le sorprendía que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, sorprendente —dijo él —. Pero he salido con tres mujeres desde mi divorcio, y cada una de ellas estaba convencida de que iba a pasar a ser algo más serio, especialmente después de entrar en terreno físico, así que me deshice de ellas.

—Estoy segura de que el soltero más cotizado del Mundo Mágico podría encontrar una mujer que estuviese dispuesta a un revolcón entre las sábanas por sólo una noche —dijo ella con cierto desdén. O quizá era un poco de asco, no estaba muy segura, ya que sentía que su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Por lo tanto, decidió tomar otro sorbo para que parara de girar. Sintió la mejoría inmediatamente.

—Por supuesto que puedo —dijo Draco —pero ya tuve muchas mujeres así durante mi juventud. Ninguna fue muy satisfactoria que se diga, y si voy a echar un polvo, entonces quiero hacerlo bien. Sin mencionar que uno no conoce las verdaderas intenciones hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Bueno, hay muchas chicas dispuestas allá abajo. —dijo Hermione, tomándose el último trago de su bebida —. Puedes seguir los pasos de tu ex esposa y buscarte una de dieciocho años. Vi varias de esas a tu alrededor allá abajo.

Draco rio —.Esas son chiquillas, Granger. A mí me gustan las mujeres. Las que tienen experiencia y saben lo que están haciendo. No tengo paciencia para enseñarle a una maldita adolescente el cómo follar, ni tampoco es lo que quisiera.

Hermione trató de alcanzar la botella de whiskey, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Draco tomó su muñeca, viéndola directamente a los ojos y dijo —¿Hace cuánto, Granger?

Hermione tragó grueso, sentía su corazón latir desbocado al enfrentar su mirada hambrienta —Poco más de un año —respondió. Era la verdad. La última vez que recordaba haber hecho algo con Ron había sido justo antes de que Rose y Hugo regresaran a casa el verano anterior. Y eso había sido sólo porque se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez. Esa parte no se atrevería a mencionarla.

Draco soltó su muñeca —Eso es terrible.

Hermione gruñó un asentimiento. Tomó con éxito la botella, sólo para encontrar que ya estaba vacía. Miró a Draco justo en el momento en que él tomaba el último sorbo.

—Es todo.

Hermione gruñó. Luego, sintió su mente iluminarse por un segundo —No hay problema.

Se puso de pie, trastabillando un poco hacia el interior del dormitorio, sacándose los tacones en el camino, ya que obviamente estaban haciendo más daño que bien. Se dirigió hasta su bolso, donde encontró lo que buscaba. La petaca que Draco le había dado en la graduación. No la había tocado desde ese día.

Hermione sacó su varita y estaba a punto de devolver el recipiente a su tamaño original cuando Draco lo tomó de sus manos.

—Oh no, Granger, me temo que tendré que detenerte —puso la petaca y la varita de nuevo en su bolso y lo puso sobre la cómoda —.Lo guardaremos para otra ocasión.

Hermione refunfuñó —.Tienes razón —dijo, alejándose de él para buscar sus zapatos —.Debería volver a la fiesta antes de que…

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando dos firmes manos tomaron sus caderas y comenzaron a acariciarlas. Se sintió derretirse ante las caricias, percibiendo el aliento caliente en su cuello mientras que alguien comenzaba a succionar la piel de su hombro Fue en ese momento que recordó quién era la otra persona única en la habitación. Se alejó y giró bruscamente.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás…?

Draco la silenció con un beso, pero ella giró su rostro, deshaciendo el contacto.

—¡No! —espetó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Está bien —dijo Draco. —Allí no. —tomó su cabello, retirándolo de su hombro y llevó sus labios al cuello de Hermione nuevamente —Pero, ¿qué tal aquí?

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás instintivamente al sentir a Draco besar su cuello hasta alcanzar su oreja. Se colocó detrás de ella, sus manos ubicándose nuevamente en sus caderas, mientras mordisqueaba el área de piel justo debajo de su lóbulo.

—¿Te gusta cuando te toco, Granger?

—N…No…—dijo ella, tratando de convencer a su mente de algo con lo que su cuerpo difería enormemente.

—Creo que mientes —dijo Draco, bajando sus manos hacia las piernas de la castaña, y luego subiéndolas lentamente, quedando por debajo de la tela de su vestido dorado. —Por eso es que sigues aquí. En mi habitación. Porque quieres follarme.

Hermione gimió. Su cuerpo la traicionaba cuando él recorría su cuello con la lengua. —No… no quiero. —insistió ella. —Sólo haces esto porque has estado bebiendo, Malfoy.

—No. He querido cogerte desde el momento en que te vi en ese vestido negro en la graduación. Desde ese entonces, no he podido pensar en nada más.

No había ninguna manera correcta de responder a una confesión como esa, así que Hermione no dijo nada, sintiendo el calor irradiar desde su interior mientras se movía cada vez más arriba de sus muslos. Y luego una de sus manos cambió de lugar, subiendo por su espalda hasta alcanzar la cremallera de su vestido.

—Pe...Pero soy hija de Muggles.

—Si eso siguiera molestándome, ¿crees que te estuviese haciendo esta propuesta ahora?

Buen punto.

—¡Nuestros hijos! —soltó de golpe mientras él comenzaba a usar la mano que se hallaba bajo el vestido para jugar con su ropa interior —.Nuestros hijos nunca nos perdonarán si nosotros…

—Nadie tiene que saber sobre lo que suceda en este dormitorio esta noche, Granger. Sólo tú y yo —dijo él en un profundo y lento susurro —.Sólo esta vez.

Hermione se mordió el labio, quedándose sin argumentos al sentir la mano de Draco rozar el punto más alto de sus muslos, y sus labios succionando el punto donde su cuello y su hombro se encontraban.

Y luego, lentamente, su cremallera se abrió por completo.

Draco finalmente soltó su muslo y usó sus dos manos para deslizar los tirantes de los hombros de Hermione. Su vestido cayó arrugado al suelo. Ella se sintió súbitamente agradecida de que toda su ropa interior "práctica" había estado en la cesta de la ropa sucia, dejándole el conjunto de encaje negro que ahora usaba. Había sido un completo accidente que sus bragas siquiera combinasen con su sostén.

Draco dio un paso atrás y le dio la vuelta, quedando ambos frente a frente. La estudió de pies a cabeza, tomándose un momento ligeramente más prolongado observando el área de su cuerpo que pretendía invadir muy pronto.

Hermione hizo lo que pudo para esconder sus inseguridades, dado el hecho de que estaba pasando un largo tiempo inspeccionándola. La castaña puso sus manos en sus caderas. —¿Decepcionado? —preguntó ella.

—Para nada—dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia ella. —Justo como lo sospechaba. —tomó las caderas femeninas y usó el trasero de Hermione para acercarla hacia él. —Toda una mujer.

Draco trató de apresar sus labios nuevamente, pero Hermione volteó la cara —Dije que no.

—Como quieras —dijo Draco, besando por su mejilla hasta alcanzar su cuello.

Hermione levantó sus manos y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él. Una vez que terminó, él le ayudó a sacársela y lanzarla al suelo. Luego la boca de ella buscó el cuello de Draco mientras él se encargaba de desabotonar sus pantalones, dejándolos luego junto al vestido dorado en el suelo. Hermione puso una mano en el pecho del rubio, alejándolo un poco y acariciando su barbilla de forma pensativa mientras lo escrutaba de la misma forma que él se lo había hecho a ella.

—¿Decepcionada? —preguntó él con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No demasiado, no —dijo ella con honestidad. En realidad, el cuerpo de Draco era hermoso. Esculpido y firme con sólo unos pocos vellos rubios en su piel de porcelana. Y usaba bóxers. Mientras más viejos se ponía, Ron parecía preferir cada día más los calzoncillos blancos comunes, y no había _nada_ de sexy en los calzoncillos de ese tipo.

Acercándose de nuevo, Draco puso una mano en la espalda de Hermione y desabrochó su sostén. En el instante en que estuvo fuera de su camino, Draco pegó su boca a los pechos de Hermione, succionando en los rosados y erectos pezones.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien entra aquí? —preguntó.

—Nadie lo hará —dijo Draco, pasando de un pecho al otro —. Puse encantamientos silenciadores y de seguridad en el preciso instante en que tu jodido esposo salió de aquí.

—Eso fue algo presuntuoso de tu parte, ¿no crees?

Draco sonrió con cierta picardía contra su pecho —. Ya te dije que quería acostarme contigo, y no soy de los que pierden una oportunidad cuando ésta entra corriendo por su puerta.

Volviendo al cuello, Draco tomó a Hermione por el trasero y la cargó hasta la cama. La arrojó en el centro del colchón y procedió a subirse justo después. Sus labios besaron su clavícula mientras comenzaba a rozar su erección contra ella.

La cabeza de Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas cuando sintió su mano bajar poco a poco, insertándose en sus bragas y frotando con fuerza su clítoris.

—Ya estás tan mojada…—dijo él, acariciando sus pliegues con uno de sus dedos. —Espero que no te importe que nos saltemos el juego previo y pasemos directamente a follar —continuó, mientras se quitaba sus boxers, —Como dije antes, ya van seis largos meses —seguidos prontamente por las bragas de Hermione.

Ella soltó un gemido al sentir el pulgar de Draco presionar algo más fuerte de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero le gustó —. Oh, ya termina con esto de una vez.

Draco se quedó quieto, y Hermione también lo hizo. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior. Merlín, vaya que eso había sonado mal. Draco se alejó un poco y la miró desde arriba, sus ojos no mostraban la lujuria de momentos anteriores, por el contrario, estaban llenos de preocupación genuina.

—Granger, si no quieres hacer esto…

—¡No! —Hermione tomó a Draco por los hombros y se dio vuelta, quedando ella sobre sus caderas. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Necesitaba esto. Su cuerpo _necesitaba_ esto —Sí quiero —dijo con confianza, tomando su miembro duro, acariciándolo con firmeza un par de veces antes de introducirlo de golpe en su cuerpo.

Ambos soltaron un jadeo por el impacto. No había querido ser tan ruda con esto. Después de todo, había pasado un año desde la última vez, y había estado tan ocupada distrayéndose de su matrimonio fallido con trabajo que no había tenido mucho tiempo para ocuparse de esta ansia, ni siquiera por sí misma.

Dándose un momento a sí misma para ajustarse, Hermione puso sus manos en el pecho de Draco y comenzó a moverse fervientemente encima de él. No se tomaría las cosas lento con él. Eso no era lo que ella necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba era sentirse deseada, que alguien tomase el control de su cuerpo como si ella fuese alguien que levantase ese tipo de pasiones. Y Draco parecía entender eso, porque sólo la dejó tomar el liderazgo unos momentos antes de tomarla de forma brusca por los muslos para colocarla boca arriba.

—Yo soy el que quiere follarte, ¿recuerdas, Granger?

Draco tomó su pierna izquierda y la puso sobre su hombro, tomando el espaldar de la cama como apoyo mientras comenzaba a embestirla sin piedad. Hermione puso una de sus manos entre ambos, usándola para tocarse mientras la otra tomaba uno de los glúteos de Draco, clavando sus uñas profundamente, pidiéndole sin palabras que continuara. Ella bajó su pierna, subió su boca y comenzó a succionar y lamer cualquier porción de su piel que encontrara en su camino.

Draco soltó un gruñido algo más alto de lo que pretendía cuando ella encontró el punto débil de su cuello. Hermione sonrió y se enfocó allí por un momento, pero mientras más succionaba, más fuertes eran las acometidas de él, y pronto Draco iba tan rápido que ella no podía controlarse. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en la cama, y su cuerpo tembló por completo mientras sentía el calor conocido invadirla dentro de sí, casi listo para desbordarse.

Hermione removió la mano de su clítoris, sabiendo que no necesitaría ayuda para terminar esto. En ese momento, sólo quería enfocarse en el calor. El hermoso, desesperado y ardiente calor. Sus dos manos pasaron a la pálida espalda del rubio, apretándose contra su cuerpo empapado en sudor, sus uñas dejando marcas de arañazos en su piel perfecta al sentirse cada vez más cerca del clímax.

—Malfoy, voy… voy a… ¡Oh, joder!

Y súbitamente, todo pensamiento coherente la abandonó cuando el calor comenzó a desbordarse y esparcirse por su cuerpo en oleadas. Su espalda se arqueó, sus dedos se curvaron, y sus uñas se clavaron tan profundo en él que estaba casi segura de que había sacado sangre.

Observando la hermosa forma de "O" que tomaron los labios de Hermione al sentirla acabar, Draco no pudo contenerse más tiempo. Con tres embestidas brutales, se dejó ir dentro de ella, continuando sus movimientos durante los orgasmos de ambos hasta que no quedó nada.

Hermione se tumbó en la cama, su mente hecha un ovillo y su cuerpo agotado, mientras sentía a Draco ponerse flácido dentro de ella. Él colapsó, respirando agitadamente sobre su cuello por un momento antes de quitarse de encima.

—Joder…—murmuró tras tomarse un buen momento para recuperar el aliento — .No había follado así desde…—se detuvo y tragó grueso—…hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione no dijo nada, no quería admitir que ella nunca había follado así. Ron era el único hombre con el que había tenido sexo y con él siempre había sido lento y romántico. Al menos antes de que se volviese rutinario. De hecho podía contar las veces en las que ella y Ron habían sido motivados por cruda y desesperada pasión con una sola mano, y aún así no le llegaba a los talones a lo que acababa de experimentar.

Y en ese momento, la realidad la golpeó.

Ron era el único hombre con el que había estado… y ahora ya no lo era. Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy. Vaya, nunca se había imaginado que eso sucedería.

Deseando salir súbitamente de esa cama, Hermione se sentó. Desafortunadamente lo hizo demasiado rápido, y el alcohol que seguía fluyendo por su sistema hizo que su cabeza girara descontroladamente. Se detuvo por un momento y contuvo las náuseas, dándole a Draco el tiempo suficiente para atraparla por la muñeca y mantenerla en su sitio.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—De vuelta a la fiesta —dijo ella —.Todos deben estar preguntándose dónde est…

—Todos piensan que te fuiste —dijo él —.Has estado conmigo en esta habitación por al menos una hora, y ya que de alguna forma lograste vagar por los pasillos hasta acá arriba, asumo que te habías ido incluso antes.

Hermione suspiró. Tenía razón. De seguro todos pensaban que se había marchado, ahuyentada por Ron y su molesta noviecita. Vaya que les había dado la satisfacción a ambos. Todo lo contrario a lo que se había prometido.

—Se verá sospechoso si regresas.

—Así que, ¿qué propones que hagamos entonces? —preguntó ella, anticipando la respuesta más de lo que podría considerarse adecuado.

Draco la tomó por los hombros y la movió de forma que se halló nuevamente acostada en la cama. Se subió sobre ella y llevó sus labios a su cuello, dejando besos lentamente en descenso, hasta llegar a su clavícula.

—Bueno, sólo tenemos esta oportunidad, ¿cierto? Entonces deberíamos disfrutarla tanto como podamos.

Recorrió con su lengua más abajo, el área entre sus pechos, moviéndose delicadamente hacia el derecho y succionándolo, obteniendo suaves gemidos de sus deliciosos labios. Fue luego hacia el izquierdo, dándole algo de atención antes de continuar bajando hacia su abdomen.

—Pero me temo que no tengo la potencia que solía tener en mi juventud, y aun no estoy listo para otra ronda.

Se detuvo en su ombligo, soltando su aliento caliente contra su piel y dejándole la piel de gallina a su paso mientras continuaba bajando su cabeza.

—Pero si quieres, puedo compensar la falta de juego previo de hace un rato hasta que esté listo para cogerte de nuevo.

Draco no esperó una respuesta antes de abrir su boca y comenzar a lamer apasionadamente toda la femineidad de ella. Hermione puso sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, tomando la almohada sobre la que estaba apoyada con fuerza. Necesitaba algo, lo que sea, para evitar perder su control. Porque si bien había sido un año desde la última vez que había tenido sexo, habían sido unos largos cinco años desde la última vez que había sido receptora de algo como esto. Y por Merlín, se sentía muy bien.

.

**OoO**

.

Hermione despertó en algún momento de la madrugada, con un dolor de cabeza monumental y su garganta completamente seca. Necesitaba agua con urgencia.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, le tomó un momento reconocer sus alrededores. No estaba en casa, estaba en un lugar completamente ajeno a ella. Luego escuchó el ligero sonido de alguien respirando y volteó para ver la silueta de un hombre dándole la espalda. Su cabello era claro, brillaba casi plateado gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta abierta del balcón.

Y de pronto, los recuerdos volvieron a ella.

Había tenido sexo con Draco Malfoy. Mucho sexo. De hecho, no podía siquiera recordar con claridad cuántas veces lo habían hecho, pero sabía que al menos había habido media docena de orgasmos. Quizá más. Probablemente más.

Con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, Hermione salió de la cama en silencio y se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, tanteando para encontrar su ropa. Pudo encontrar rápidamente su vestido, pero no hallaba el paradero de ninguna de las prendas de su ropa interior. Le tomó un par de minutos, pero logró encontrar todo, y vistiéndose con rapidez tomó sus cosas de la cómoda, pasó sus dedos por su cabello tratando de adecentarlo lo más posible y salió de la habitación tras darle una última mirada a la figura durmiente de Draco con un suspiro.

Se movió sigilosamente por la casa, sin recordar con precisión la dirección que se suponía debería tomar, pero trató de todas formas de retomar sus pasos. Se detuvo cerca del reloj de péndulo que le había gustado. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. No podía creer que se hubiese quedado allí hasta tan tarde.

Eventualmente, encontró el camino hasta la pequeña biblioteca, sintiendo algo aliviada al saber que estaba casi en la salida.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que el lugar estaba vacío. Sabía que Scorpius estaba quedándose allí hasta que él y Rose se mudaran a su apartamento la semana siguiente, pero era lo suficientemente tarde como para que estuviese ya en la cama.

Caminando de puntillas por el pasillo, Hermione se acercó a una puerta que llevaba al salón principal. Miró hacia adentro, escrutando el amplio espacio. Todo había sido ordenado y la casa estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Los elfos habían hecho un gran trabajo.

Hermione estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando se percató de las llamas que aún ardían en la chimenea. Un par de cabezas se asomaron sobre el espaldar del sofá, una rubia y una pelirroja, enredadas entre sí, y los sonidos de sus besos consumían el lugar.

—¿Tú mamá no se preguntará dónde estás? —preguntó Scorpius entre besos.

—No —respondió Rose —. Estoy segura de que se fue a la cama hace horas. Mientras esté de vuelta antes de que se despierte, estaremos bien. —de pronto, se detuvo y se alejó de él, soltando un suspiro —.Aún no puedo creer que se haya ido sin decir nada. Debe de haber estado muy enojada.

—Lucía normal.

Rose rio —. Aún no conoces muy bien a mi mamá. Siempre se pone una máscara de valentía en frente de la multitud. Odia mostrar debilidad —se detuvo —.Ni siquiera recuerdo haberla visto llorar nunca.

—Quizá es de las personas que no lloran.

Rose rio de nuevo —. Por supuesto que llora. Desapareció por media hora después de que esa rompehogares llegó. ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo? Estaba llorando.

Hermione sonrió. Su hija la conocía muy bien.

—Odio a mi papá.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato.

—No lo odias —dijo Scorpius.

—Sí que lo odio —dijo tercamente —. Sé que mi tía Ginny dijo que él no invitó a Colette, pero si es así, ¿entonces por qué no la echó de la fiesta? Él _sabía_ que mi mamá se sentiría incómoda. Nos dice a mí y a Hugo que quiere recuperarla, pero va y hace cosas estúpidas como estas. Digo, mi mamá no ha estado con nadie desde que se separaron, aún cuando eso fue lo que dijeron que harían. Es porque quiere que nuestra familia siga unida, ¡porque aún tiene esperanza de que él luche por ella!

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared y miró a su hija desde las sombras. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al darse cuenta de lo errada que estaba su niña.

—Esa no es la impresión que yo me llevé —dijo Scorpius en voz baja.

—Bueno, tú no la conoces como yo —insistió Rose. Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de él.

—Aww, Rosie, vamos, cariño, lo siento. Tienes razón, yo estoy mal y todo eso que hace que no estés enojada conmigo. —dijo, acercándose y besándole la mejilla. Después movió sus labios a su cuello. Rose soltó una risita —.Aún queda algo de pastel de chocolate en la cocina. Quizá deberíamos tomar un trozo y llevarlo a mi habitación antes de que vuelvas a tu casa.

—¿Con todos tus figurines? —bromeó ella.

—Sí, les gusta mirar.

—¿Y cuántas chicas _han_ visto?

—Sólo una que cuenta si subimos ahora mismo.

Rose rio un poco más al sentirlo acercarse a su oreja —¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Scorpius se puso de pie y ayudó a Rose a hacer lo mismo. Se dieron un beso más frente a la chimenea antes de irse corriendo entre risas hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto como los vio irse, Hermione caminó sigilosamente hacia el otro lado del salón, deteniéndose frente a la chimenea y tomando un puñado de Polvos Flu del recipiente que se hallaba a un lado. Lo lanzó al fuego, entró en la chimenea y se transportó a su casa.

La casa estaba silenciosa cuando Hermione llegó. Fue por el pasillo y vio que la puerta de Hugo estaba abierta un poco. Miró hacia adentro y lo vio acostado boca arriba con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. Estaba profundamente dormido. Suspiró y cerró la puerta.

Una vez que Hermione se encontró en su dormitorio, puso un encantamiento silenciador y tomó una ducha de inmediato, tratando de quitarse de encima al menos un poco de la vergüenza. Aun después de salir se sentía sucia, y su cabeza le dolía horriblemente.

Tras tomarse dos vasos de agua y tomar una poción para la creciente resaca, Hermione finalmente se metió en la cama, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dándose cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía. Movió una de sus manos al lado que era de Ron. Estaba tan frío.

¿Qué pensaría él si supiera lo que había hecho? Y entonces, una vez más en secreto –siempre en secreto- Hermione apretó entre sus dedos las sábanas del lugar donde Ron debía haber estado y lloró. Lo había hecho. Finalmente cruzó esa línea hacia el punto de no retorno que le había aterrado tanto durante meses. Y todo lo que había requerido había sido un par de palabras sucias y algo de ese costoso whiskey de fuego. Y le había gustado. Por Merlín, cómo le había gustado.

.

* * *

**N deT: ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? Ya ven por qué se me hizo difícil traducir? la verdad, Lena usa en el inglés palabras más explícitas para las escenas de sexo, pero en el español muchas no tienen equivalente (o el equivalente suena horrible xD) y eso me trajo muchas dificultades, pues de verdad quiero conservar la esencia de Lena, que escribe unas de las mejores escenas subidas de tono que he leído :P espero les haya gustado! Por favor, dejenme sus reviews, de verdad quiero saber qué tal les está pareciendo.**


	5. Intentar

**DISCLAIMER; Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, y la trama es propiedad de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Intentar**

.

Hermione se apresuró para alistarse para la mañana del lunes, pues iba retrasada posiblemente por primera vez en su vida. Rose trató de hacerle café pues sabía que su madre no tendría tiempo para pasar por su cafetería favorita antes del trabajo, pero éste no había terminado de colarse cuando Hermione necesitaba marcharse, así que se fue sin el.

No estaba segura de por qué estaba tan desconcentrada. Había descansado bastante el día anterior. Bueno, no bastante, pero sí suficiente. Había estado tan agotada después de su pequeño… incidente, que había dormido sin interrupciones hasta que Rose llegó y saltó en su cama a eso del mediodía, insistiendo que debía dejar de preocuparse por su papá y que disfrutase su día. Por supuesto, no se molestó en corregirla. Decirle a su hija que el motivo por el que estaba durmiendo hasta tan tarde era porque se había quedado despierta teniendo sexo con su futuro suegro de verdad no parecía una conversación que necesariamente tuvieran que tener.

Aun así, Hermione había estado algo fuera de sí todo el día. En un momento dado, incluso había necesitado salir a caminar para organizar sus pensamientos. Rose y Hugo se habían mirado, extrañados, al verla salir. Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que ellos tenían la razón y que estaba rara porque se encontraba molesta por Ron y Colette, y por eso había actuado de forma tan impulsiva con Draco. Pero sabía que eso no era verdad. Se había acostado con él porque quería. Así de sencillo. La única cosa que la había molestado del asunto de Ron y Colette había sido lo humillante de la situación. Todos mirándola con lástima. Deseaba estar molesta de veras, pero realmente… no lo estaba. Al menos no de la manera correcta.

Hermione usó la Red Flu para llegar al recibidor del Ministerio. En los últimos años, había sido modificado para que la gente pudiese aparecerse hacia afuera del edificio, pero no hacia adentro. Caminó a paso acelerado hacia el elevador, uniéndose a algunas otras personas que llegaban temprano los lunes por la mañana.

Llegó a su piso y pasó por todos los departamentos hasta llegar a su oficina ubicada al fondo del pasillo. Poca gente había llegado a esa hora, pero los que sí estaban, lucían sorprendidos al verla llegar diez minutos después de lo usual, lo cual seguía siendo una buena hora antes de lo que el resto de los empleados llegaran. Pero había mucho trabajo que hacer, y simplemente no había suficiente tiempo para hacerlo todo.

Hermione pasó por las puertas de vidrio de su oficina. Teddy no estaba en su escritorio, pero sabía que se encontraba en los alrededores por la pequeña nota en papel rosado, doblada en forma de corazón, que estaba puesta junto a su teclado. Victoire siempre las ponía en su lonchera, y era lo primero que sacaba al llegar, ansioso de ver qué mensaje cursi le había escrito su esposa ese día.

Sonriendo al ver la nota, Hermione entró en su oficina y…

—Buenos días, Granger.

…cerró de golpe su puerta tras ella —.¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó a Draco, quien estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio con los pies sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa.

—Esperando —respondió él. —Llegaste más tarde de lo que esperaba. Siempre te tomé como el tipo de persona que madruga —Bajó los pies y se irguió, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia ella con un aire de fría arrogancia característica de él, sin mencionar un envase para llevar de café con el logo de su cafetería favorita en la mano y se la entregó —Te traje esto.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con escepticismo, pero aun así tomando el café. Después de una mañana como la que estaba teniendo, se lo merecía.

—Pareces alguien a quien le gusta el café —dijo con simpleza. Luego esperó, mirándola expectante.

Hermione mantuvo sus ojos sobre él mientras tomaba un sorbo lentamente. Café de grano tostado recién molido, al estilo francés. Negro. Justo como le gustaba —.Gracias. Ahora responde a mi pregunta.

—Te fuiste antes de que amaneciera.

Hermione respiró profundo y caminó hacia su escritorio —.Sí, lo sé. Y según recuerdo, tú eres el que dijo que no se conocen las verdaderas intenciones de una persona hasta la mañana siguiente. Pensé que mi ausencia sería una respuesta suficientemente clara para ti.

—Dudo mucho que hiciera falta despertarme junto a sábanas frías para saber que no tienes ningún interés en convertirte en la próxima señora Malfoy.

—No, creo que ése es el rol que mi hija ocupará pronto —dijo, mientras abría una de sus gavetas y metía su bolso en ella. Luego levantó la mirada hacia él, suspirando —.Todo fue un error.

—¿Lo fue? —preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Sí —dijo Hermione, tratando de alejarse pero tropezándose con una de las patas de su silla. Afortunadamente –o desafortunadamente, no estaba segura, Draco estuvo allí para atraparla. La enderezó para que su cuerpo estuviese frente al de él, pero no la puso del todo de pie, para que estuviese a su merced.

—Eres mucho más elegante cuando estás desnuda. —dijo él, acercándose un poco e inhalando el olor de su cabello.

—Uh... Malfoy…

—Shh…—susurró él, hundiendo más su cabeza y pasando ligeramente sus labios contra el cuello de la castaña.

Hermione cerró los ojos, dejando los escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, e inhalando la esencia de Draco. Especiada, con un toque de tabaco para pipa. De hecho, era muy similar al olor de su biblioteca.

Alguien tocó la puerta, y Hermione fue rápidamente sacada de su ensimismamiento. Draco la puso de pie y se alejó un paso hacia atrás, poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, luciendo bastante casual al abrirse la puerta.

Hermione observó a Cormac entrar en su oficina con la cabeza baja mientras miraba varios pergaminos en sus manos. Levantó la vista por un momento y luego volvió a mirar sus papeles, pero sus ojos se dispararon hacia arriba y vieron directamente a Draco, abriéndose desmesuradamente al enfocarlo y ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Acaso no es una regla de buena educación el esperar a que alguien diga "pase" antes de entrar como si se tratase de su casa? —preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

—Lo siento. Yo… Señor Malfoy, mi nombre es Cormac McLaggen —Cormac se lanzó hacia adelante extendiendo una de sus manos —y he querido hablar con usted acerca de un proyecto para el cual estoy tratando de obtener permisos, para reestructurar el Departamento de Ley Mágica, en particular la Oficina de Aurores.

Draco estrechó la mano extendida con algo de renuencia —.Ah, sí. Eres el que me envía todas esas lechuzas.

—¿Ha leído mis cartas? —dijo Cormac, sonando tan sorprendido como halagado a la vez —.Supongo que Hermione no ha mencionado…

—Brevemente. —dijo Draco, pareciendo bastante aburrido con la conversación —. Pero en realidad, ahora mismo tenemos algunos asuntos de los que tenemos que encargarnos antes de que deba regresar a mi oficina…

—En realidad, creo que ya estábamos a punto de terminar, señor Malfoy. —dijo Hermione.

Draco la miró y levantó las cejas —¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —dijo, mirándolo con tanta confianza como pudo. —Puede irse a su oficina cuando quiera.

—¿Puedo? —dijo Draco, reconociendo obviamente que estaba siendo despachado.

Hermione dejó de mirarlo y comenzó a remover algunos papeles en su escritorio.

Draco volvió su vista hacia Cormac y sonrió —. Bueno, parece que mi agenda se desocupó de repente, Sr. McLaggen. Tengo unos buenos diez minutos en caso de que quiera darme un recorrido del departamento y discutir sus ideas.

Los ojos de Cormac se iluminaron —. Por supuesto. Hermione, estás libre ahora, ¿cierto?

—En realidad, vine temprano para…

—A ambos nos _encantaría_ tenerte con nosotros. Si bien yo tengo muchas ideas para la oficina de Aurores, ella es la que ha tratado durante años de proveer a los oficiales con mejores objetos de defensa mágica para el equipo de patrullaje —Se acercó y susurró —. Su departamento es mucho menos quisquilloso con quiénes dejan entrar, si entiende lo que digo. Para muestra, tenemos el hecho de que hayan dejado entrar al idiota de su esposo.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

Hermione sintió su rostro enrojecer —.Cállate, Cormac. No puedo ir con ustedes ahora. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Cormac sonrió —. De acuerdo. Pero el Ministro estará decepcionado al saber que no pude cerrar el trato con las Empresas Malfoy porque la bruja con la información demográfica más importante de nuestro departamento se negó a…

—¡Está bien! —espetó ella, tomando una libreta y una Pluma a vuelapluma de su escritorio —.Terminemos con esto de una vez. Tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Cormac sonrió con presunción y salió por la puerta. Hermione esperaba a que Draco saliera, pero cuando él gesticuló para que ella pasase primero, simplemente se rindió y pasó con un resoplido, sabiendo muy bien que la falda ceñida que vestía había sido un error, ya que evidentemente él estaba viendo su trasero.

Cormac los guió primero hacia la Oficina de Aurores. Sólo Harry estaba allí, preparando los itinerarios del día. Levantó la mirada cuando los escuchó entrar, posando sus ojos en Draco por un momento.

—Buenos días —dijo, mirando principalmente a Hermione.

—Ésta es nuestra Oficina de Aurores —dijo Cormac, ignorando a Harry por completo. Señaló el pizarrón al fondo, que contenía los nombres del personal y las tareas actualmente asignadas a cada miembro —.Como puede ver, la jefatura de este departamento está enfrascada en métodos muy primitivos.

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió su vista a lo que estaba haciendo —. Es bueno verte a ti también, McLaggen.

—Pensé que era la Magia Defensiva lo que querían que inspeccionase —dijo Draco —.No la maldita oficina.

—Es todo —explicó Cormac —. Realmente, todo el Ministerio requiere una reestructuración, pero el Ministro sólo ha aprobado este Departamento. Serviría como un período de prueba. Si todo funciona aquí, entonces podemos lograr que se expandan los cambios a otros departamentos.

—Parece un gran proyecto —dijo Draco —Costoso. Estoy seguro de que saben que mis servicios no son baratos.

—Hermione es la encargada de los números —dijo Cormac —.Ella puede organizar todo y mostrárselo luego.

Hermione lo miró y alzó las cejas. —¿Ah, sí, Cormac?

—Por supuesto que puedes. Eres Hermione Granger Weasley, esperemos que pronto sin el Weasley. Puedes hacerlo todo —dijo Cormac con una sonrisa cursi en el rostro.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Harry contuvo el aliento mientras continuaba tratando de seguir trabajando.

—De acuerdo, haré el maldito presupuesto, Cormac, sólo apresúrate con esto, tanto el Sr. Malfoy como yo tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

—Claro, por supuesto. —dijo Cormac, volviendo al recorrido. Dio una breve charla sobre los Hechizos Defensivos que los Aurores utilizaban en ese momento, y los puntos en los que había errores. Luego llevó a Draco a las otras oficinas y dejó que Hermione tomase el mando en la Oficina de Patrullaje. Draco no parecía estar impresionado con nada, y ella pudo capturarlo bostezando en algunas ocasiones, pero se mantuvo profesional, preguntando y escuchando con atención las respuestas.

—Así que, Sr. McLaggen, ¿por qué quiere que mi compañía dirija este Proyecto? —preguntó Draco al final del recorrido. —Seguramente hay otras compañías que pueden usar… y que estén dentro de su presupuesto.

—¡Pero Empresas Malfoy es la mejor! —exclamó Cormac. —Ustedes han reformado solos todo el…

—Es porque eres un sangrepura—interrumpió Hermione.

Cormac se paralizó, girándose lentamente hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Su boca abierta se tensó, junto con el resto de su cara.

Hermione solo sonrió —.No es necesario darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Cormac. El Sr. Malfoy ya está al tanto de mi trabajo en pro de la igualdad entre todos los seres mágicos, empezando a fusionar de la línea que separa a los sangrepura de los Hijos de Muggles. Él no es ningún tonto y estoy segura de que sabe que cualquier asociación que tengamos con él se verá bien ante el Wizengamot, considerando que carecemos de Sangrepuras en nuestro departamento.

Cormac parecía estar a punto de explotar.

La sonrisa de Hermione se agrandó —.Claro que, por lo que he dicho, podemos concluir que la igualdad va en ambos sentidos, ¿no es así?

—Supongo que sí —dijo Draco, mirándola con cuidado mientras hablaba.

—Y si bien nos faltan sangrepuras, Sr. Malfoy —continuó —,creo que su compañía carece de lazos creíbles con organizaciones de ideología mixta, como el Ministerio. Su clientela parece consistir primordialmente de compañías propiedad de sangrepuras acaudalados, que desean seguridad para proteger sus bienes. Sí, Empresas Malfoy está fuera de nuestro presupuesto, pero usted sabe bien que trabajar con nosotros le abrirá muchas puertas a usted y a su compañía. No sólo en el Ministerio Británico, sino también con los de otros países. Sin mencionar Gringotts, que tiene sucursales en todo el mundo.

Draco sonrió —. Así que estás sugiriendo que la asociación sería mutuamente beneficiosa.

—Exacto. Usted nos usa, nosotros lo usamos. Así es el modo Slytherin, ¿no?

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Granger…

—Weasley…

—De acuerdo. Consígueme ese presupuesto y veremos si podemos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo.

Hermione sonrió triunfal.

—Y por supuesto, obtendremos un descuento familiar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cormac, tomando a Hermione por los hombros —.Después de todo, pronto serán consuegros. Justo después de la boda del joven Scorpius y su hermosa florecilla, Violet.

—¿_En serio_, Cormac? ¿Te sabes el ridículo nombre de su hijo pero no puedes recordar Rose?

—¿Lo dije mal de nuevo? —preguntó él.

Hermione resopló —.Quita tus manos de encima antes de que las rompa.

Cormac obedeció rápidamente.

—Ahora bien, si ya terminamos aquí, entonces tengo que ir a hacer el trabajo de verdad que me ha sido encargado. Me ocuparé de hacerle llegar el presupuesto a la brevedad, Sr. Malfoy —dijo, saliendo del lugar.

—¿Sabe? toda esta charla sobre flores me recordó de algo para la boda—dijo Draco —Si me disculpa, Sr. McLaggen, nos veremos luego. —estrechó su mano y siguió a Hermione, atrapando su puerta antes de que esta pudiese cerrarse y dejarlo fuera.

Hermione lo ignoró y se dirigió a su escritorio.

—Ciertamente me has investigado. —dijo él.

Hermione dejó su libreta sobre el escritorio y abrió una gaveta, sacando una copia de una revista y arrojándosela de modo que la portada lo encarase. Era una copia de _Vida Mágica _con él en la portada —. Cormac me pidió que leyera sobre ti. Él tiene buenas ideas, pero no siempre es muy bueno para ejecutarlas —explicó —.Debo decir que aparentas ser mucho menos arrogante en papel.

—Me tomó años de práctica —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia —.En fin, pensé que habías dicho que no querías trabajar conmigo.

Hermione tomó asiento —. No quiero. Pero ninguno puede negar que es una buena idea. Si nuestros hijos insisten en casarse, pues es mejor ser un fuerte unido trabajando juntos y promoviendo la diversidad. Después de todo, para eso es que lo hacemos, ¿no es así? Así su generación no tendrá que pasar por las mismas dificultades que la nuestra. Las cosas han mejorado, pero están lejos de ser perfectas.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. —dijo Draco, acercándose y colocándose de modo que estuvo entre ella y el escritorio —. Entonces… ¿en qué habíamos quedado?

—Estabas a punto de irte. —dijo Hermione, tratando de regresar a su escritorio.

—No lo creo —dijo Draco, tomando su mano y poniéndola de pie. —Ni siquiera he podido llegar a decir lo que vine a decir.

—Por lo que recuerdo —dijo Hermione quitando su mano del agarre del rubio —, no estabas tratando de _decirme_ nada.

—Me distrajo temporalmente tu trasero en esa falda —dijo él, dando la vuelta y pellizcándolo.

Hermione le golpeó la mano —.Dijiste que "sólo esa vez" —espetó ella —¿Recuerdas?

—Sé lo que dije. Pero eso fue antes de saber lo buen polvo que eres y…

—_Sra. Weasley _—llamó una voz desde una caja en su escritorio —._El Sr. Weasley está aquí para verla_.

Hermione respiró hondo y presionó un botón en la caja. —Dile que me dé un momento, Teddy —volvió a mirar a Draco —.Por favor, vete.

—No. —dijo él, sin rastro de su habitual sonrisa arrogante en el rostro al mirarla. En ese momento lucía simplemente enojado —. Ni siquiera aun he podido hablar contigo.

—Hablaremos luego.

—No, no lo haremos —dijo, caminando hacia una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y sentándose —.Esperaré aquí hasta que tu maldito esposo haya terminado con lo que sea que quiera, y…

—¡Malfoy, no! —gritó Hermione. Cuando él alzó las cejas, ella respiró profundamente varias veces —.Escucha, yo… Aún no lo he visto. Desde esa noche —dijo ella, sonrojada —.Si estás aquí, no podré mantener la calma. Ya estoy en pánico, ¿entiendes? No puedo lidiar con esta… esta…

Hermione comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y se empezó a abanicar para tratar de calmarse. Draco se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con prisa. Tomó su varita e hizo una floritura. De pronto, Hermione sintió una brisa fresca, y el sutil aroma de lavanda y yerbabuena invadió sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos e inhaló, abriéndolos solo cuando sintió algo contra sus labios, viendo que se trataba de un trozo de chocolate negro.

—Astoria solía hacerme comer esto cada vez que sentía que llegaba del trabajo demasiado estresado… básicamente todos los días. —dijo, riendo —Leyó en alguna parte que esto te tranquiliza, o algo así.

Hermione tomó el chocolate entre sus dientes y lo masticó. Nada había sabido nunca tan dulce.

Desafortunadamente, no se pueden resolver todos los problemas maritales con chocolate —Draco observaba con cuidado sus labios moverse. Cuando la vio terminar, le dijo —. Me iré, Granger, pero esta conversación está lejos de haber terminado. Vendrás a mi oficina durante tu descanso en la hora del almuerzo.

—No tengo tiempo para…

—Vendrás, Granger. De lo contrario, estaré aquí mañana a primera hora nuevamente.

Hermione respiró hondo de nuevo. Por suerte, la lavanda y yerbabuena seguían presentes. —De acuerdo. Tomo mi almuerzo a mediodía, así que nos vemos alrededor de esa hora.

Draco sonrió triunfal —.Eres una mujer inteligente. Hasta entonces —dijo, pellizcando con suavidad su trasero nuevamente antes de desaparecerse. Hermione saltó, tomando su trasero y haciendo el intento de abofetearlo demasiado tarde, pues ya se había desvanecido.

—Idiota —farfulló para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia su puerta. Tomó aire un par de veces y se sacudió los nervios antes de abrirla.

Ron estaba sentado en el escritorio de Teddy y ambos reían de algo en la computadora.

—Ronald.

Ron se dio vuelta y se puso de pie de un salto —¡Oh! Lo siento, Hermione, estábamos…

—¿Necesitabas algo? —preguntó ella, entrando de nuevo a su oficina.

Ron y Teddy intercambiaron miradas antes de que el primero siguiera a la castaña a su oficina, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras él —. Quería hablar contigo de la fiesta —comenzó a hablar apenas estuvieron solos.

Hermione se acercó a su escritorio y se apoyó contra él —¿Qué pasa con la fiesta?

—Sólo quería explicar lo de Colette.

Hermione se tensó.

Juro que no la invité. No te haría eso —dijo Ron —Había estado insinuando que quería ir, pero simplemente me pareció que hablaba tonterías. Luego dijo que de todas formas no podría asistir porque su madre la visitaría en la ciudad, así que fingí estar triste por ello. Pensé que estaba siendo educado, ¡pero luego llega y se aparece en la fiesta!

—Entonces, ¿por qué _demonios_ no la echaste? —preguntó Hermione, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma.

Ron se sonrojó y miró avergonzado hacia el suelo —. No soy bueno con ese tipo de cosas, Hermione. Lo que más pude hacer fue llevarla a un recorrido de la casa lejos de la fiesta, pero terminamos tropezándonos con Malfoy en su dormitorio y fue jodidamente incómodo.

No tan incómodo como el tropezón de ella en la habitación de Malfoy, sin mencionar algunos otros lugares dentro de la misma. Más que todo en la cama, aunque el piso no salió librado. Tampoco la pared. Inclusive puede haber habido un breve revolcón contra la cómoda. Definitivamente hubo uno en el balcón cuando se había puesto demasiado caluroso adentro. Merlín, se había olvidado de todo eso. El pánico estaba regresando rápidamente y le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que Ron seguía hablando.

—… pero ahora sé que ella mintió.

Hermione lo miró y parpadeó —¿Cómo dices?

—Colette —dijo él —. Su mamá nunca vendría. Lo dijo sólo para que yo no pudiese decirle que no. Sabía que no lo haría si me decía que estaría ocupada. Me manipuló.

—Me suena a que estás tratando de evadir que cualquier culpabilidad recaiga sobre ti, Ron —dijo ella con una risa sin rastro de humor —_De nuevo_.

—¡No! —gritó él, acercándose un par de pasos —¡No, eso no es lo que estoy haciendo! ¡He debido echarla inmediatamente, lo admito! ¡No quería que ella estuviese allí! ¡Quería estar allí contigo y se lo dije! Le dije, Hermione, y se acabó, ¿de acuerdo? Se acabó y yo… yo quiero regresar a casa —dijo, caminando un poco más hacia adelante hasta encontrarse justo frente a ella, tomando el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos —.Por favor, Hermione… por favor, déjame regresar a casa.

Hermione puso su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo y lo alejó —.Sólo porque terminaste con tu novia no significa que el resto de las cosas que están mal entre nosotros hayan desaparecido, Ron. No podemos simplemente ignorar…

—Lo sé —dijo, acercándose de nuevo —, pero quiero intentarlo. Por favor, ¿podemos al menos intentarlo?

—No lo sé…—dijo ella, mirando al suelo.

—¿Mejoraría las cosas si te dijera que nunca me acosté con ella?

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó por completo, sus ojos subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con los azules de Ron —¿Qué?

—Nunca me acosté con ella —dijo Ron de nuevo —.Sé que tenemos otros problemas, pero claramente empeoré las cosas saliendo con ella. Simplemente pensé que eso es lo que querías. Luego Ginny me dijo que todo era una maldita prueba o algo así. Dijo que debía ser honesto contigo, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo en este momento —suspiró —.Siempre estás en mi mente, Hermione. Nunca podría estar con nadie más.

Vaya, no había forma de que Hermione se sintiese más desgraciada que en ese momento. Ron definitivamente no había estado en su mente la otra noche. No cuando simplemente estaba ocupándose de la próxima posición en la que Draco la poseería.

Y súbitamente, su cerebro se inundó de imágenes de Draco sobre ella. Jadeando, gimiendo, sudando, hablándole sucio al oído y palmeando su trasero. Hermione se mordió el labio. Esos definitivamente no eran el tipo de pensamientos que debía estar teniendo al estar delante de su esposo, estuviesen peleados o no.

—Hermione, por favor—dijo Ron, tomando el rostro de ella para forzarla a mirarlo a los ojos — .Siempre dijimos que lo intentaríamos.

Hermione miró hacia sus ojos azules y suspiró —.De acuerdo —escuchó decir a su boca, pero su corazón no opinaba lo mismo. Lo haría por sus hijos. Eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma.

Los ojos de Ron se iluminaron y le sonrió. Aún tomando el rostro de Hermione, se acercó y la besó suavemente. Al menos sus labios se habían mantenido fieles a él, contrario a su cuello y otras áreas similares.

—No te arrepentirás de esto. Prometo que esta vez seré mejor —dijo, besándola una vez más antes de dar un paso atrás. —¿Podemos ir a almorzar hoy?

Y luego, Draco entró nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Esta vez vestido. En traje. Luciendo muy elegante. Tan elegante que quería arrancarle ese traje y sólo….

—Hermione.

La castaña levantó la mirada.

—¿Almuerzo? —repitió Ron.

—Hoy no puedo —dijo ella —. Cormac y yo estamos organizando un proyecto con Malfoy y le prometí llevarle la primera tanda de información esta tarde. —Nada mejor y menos sospechoso que una verdad a medias.

—¿Trabajarás con Malfoy? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso parece —dijo Hermione, tratando de parecer asqueada.

—Ron la miró por unos momentos. Luego su rostro volvió a la normalidad y le dijo —Qué mal. Así que, ¿qué tal mañana?

Hermione intentó sonreir —. Sí, mañana está bien.

—Nos vemos entonces a un cuarto para las doce mañana. "Llegar temprano es ser puntual, y ser puntual es llegar tarde" —la citó, guiñando un ojo —.El lema de Hermione Granger.

Ron abrió la puerta y la observó con una sonrisa tonta antes de salir. Tan pronto como el pelirrojo se había ido, Hermione tomó un momento para simplemente estar allí de pie, procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Le había prometido a Ron que lo intentaría. Le había prometido a sus hijos hacía meses que lo intentaría. Pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que no quería intentarlo. Pensó que quizás, cuando él se lo pidiera, ella querría, pero ese beso de hacía unos momentos… no había sentido nada. No había sentido nada y eso la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

.

**oOo**

.

Hermione acababa de terminar de revisar los fondos de su departamento y había logrado redactar una propuesta decente para Draco justo antes de la hora de almorzar. La había enviado a Kingsley por correo electrónico y había recibido su aprobación. Ya que estaba obligada a hacerle la visita en su oficina, se negaba a aparecerse sin ningún tipo de papeleo formal. Cualquier cosa que lograra librarla de la culpa que la estaba carcomiendo. Esta visita era por trabajo, eso era todo.

Justo cuando estaba poniendo su hermosa propuesta en una carpeta verde y preparándose para irse, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Victoire entró por ella.

—¡Bonjour, tía 'Ermione! —dijo, imitando el acento de su madre. —¿Lista para ir a la tienda del apotecario que me recomendaste?

Hermione la miró sin saber de qué hablaba por unos segundos. Luego lo recordó. —Oh… ¡Oh, cierto! Victoire, yo…

—Lo olvidaste —dijo Victoire haciendo un puchero. Vio la carpeta en las manos de su tía —¿Adónde vas?

—A Empresas Malfoy.

De pronto, los ojos de Victoire se iluminaron —¿En serio? Tía Hermione, por favor dime que puedo ir, ¡por favor! ¡Ese edificio es extraordinario, siempre he querido entrar!

Hermione lo pensó por unos segundos —. En realidad, eso sería perfecto. La tienda del apotecario queda a sólo unas cuadras de allí. —Sin mencionar que la presencia de otra persona evitaría que Draco tratase de llevar a cabo algún tipo de maniobra similar a las que había intentado esa mañana.

Victoire chilló de emoción, corriendo hacia su tía y enlazando sus brazos, para sacarla con rapidez de la oficina.

Cuando llegaron a Empresas Malfoy, Hermione se dirigió al escritorio de la recepcionista principal mientras Victoire caminaba a su alrededor, admirando los techos altos y las brillantes paredes negras. Sin mencionar la extraña escultura de metal en forma de "M" que emitía una luz verde y flotaba justo en el medio de la enorme sala.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —preguntó la recepcionista.

—Sí, vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy. Mi nombre es…

—Hermione Weasley —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa —.La reconozco de los periódicos.

Hermione enrojeció. —Oh, yo…

—El Sr. Malfoy sólo esperaba a una persona —dijo, mirando reprobatoriamente a Victoire, quien reía mientras una escultura parlante de un hombre coqueteaba con ella.

—Lo siento, pero tenía un compromiso previo con ella —explicó Hermione. —.Si no puede recibirnos, estoy segura de que bastará que le deje estos documentos y…

—No, está bien —dijo la mujer—Sólo deme un momento para obtener su aprobación.

La recepcionista abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y sacó una esfera metálica. La puso frente a sí, y luego con su varita sacó un hilo plateado de su cabeza con un golpecito en su sien, el cual introdujo en la esfera. Dos alas doradas salieron de ella, haciéndola parecer una Snitch dorada ligeramente más grande de lo normal, y luego la vieron volar fuera del salón.

—¿Fue eso un recuerdo para un Pensadero, o algo así? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, es una creación del Sr. Malfoy. Es una forma de transmitir mensajes verbales. Él es simplemente brillante. —dijo la mujer, dando la impresión de tener estrellas en sus ojos en ese momento.

—Y muy guapo —añadió Victoire, acercándose a ellas —. Rose tiene mucha suerte de saber cómo lucirá Scorpius cuando sea mayor. ¡Y vaya que es un buen prospecto!

La mujer sonrió, obviamente de acuerdo con la afirmación de Victoire.

Menos de un minuto después, la esfera regresó. Las alas volvieron a ocultarse y aterrizó en la mano de la recepcionista, quien presionó lo que parecía un botón.

—_Sí, está bien, Señorita Piper. Hágalas subir._

La recepcionista frunció el ceño y Hermione no estuvo muy segura del porqué hasta que notó la placa con el nombre de la mujer en su mesón: _Kelly Pearson_. Bueno, al menos había acertado la "P".

—Diríjanse directo al ascensor acá al fondo —explicó Kelly —.La oficina del Sr. Malfoy está en el piso 22. Es la única allí. Pueden intentar que su secretaria los anuncie, pero es un poco idiota —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Lo mejor es que pasen directamente.

—Ese parece ser el consenso sobre la secretaria —dijo Hermione —Tú pareces competente, ¿por qué no aplicas para el puesto?

—La pregunta del millón de galeones —dijo Kelly con desdén —.Buena suerte, y felicitaciones para su hija.

Hermione y Victoire sonrieron antes de continuar caminando. Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, Victoire tomó a Hermione del brazo y susurró. —No puede tomar el puesto de secretaria porque estoy casi segura de que se acostó con él. La reconozco como la "mujer desconocida" con la que fue fotografiado por _Corazón de Bruja _poco después de su divorcio.

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó —¿_Ella_? Pero si luce…

—Apenas mayor que yo. Sí, me di cuenta.

Las dos mujeres llegaron al elevador, felices de ver que ya estaba allí esperándolas. Este edificio era mucho más silencioso que el Ministerio. Hermione no podía decidir si le parecía pacífico o tétrico. Probablemente un poco de ambos.

Le tomó poco tiempo al elevador llegar al vigésimo segundo piso. La habitación era amplia, con dos sofás en las esquinas, paredes desnudas y una entrada que parecía dar hacia una pequeña cocina. Había un único escritorio puesto justo frente a un par de grandes puertas de madera con manillas que, al juntarse, formaban la característica "M".

Hermione se acercó al escritorio mientras que Victoire curioseaba los alrededores. La bruja sentada allí ni siquiera levantó la mirada, limando pródigamente sus uñas.

—Disculpe.

Nada.

—¡Disculpe!

—¿Qué? —espetó la chica, finalmente levantando el rostro —.Él ya sabe que llegaron, así que entren de una jodida vez.

Hermione abrió la boca, sin palabras, y Victoire ahogó un grito.

Una de las puertas se abrió y Draco salió por ella. —¿_Qué_ es lo que ha dicho, Señorita Vance?

—Nada, Sr. Malfoy. —dijo la mujer con tono inocente —.Simplemente estaba a punto de anunciarle que sus visitas habían llegado.

Victoire la miró, molesta —.Por supuesto que no ibas a hacerlo, idiota grosera.

Draco rio. Se hizo a un lado y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Hermione. —Por aquí, Sra. Weasley.

Algo sorprendida al escucharlo decir su nombre correctamente, Hermione dio un paso al frente. Cuando llegó a la puerta, echó una mirada por sobre su hombro a Victoire.

—Adelante, tía Hermione. —dijo ella alegremente. —Estaré bien. Sólo necesitaré diez minutos con ésta para enseñarle lo que es el respeto —dijo, señalando a la secretaria. Cuando la otra bruja no dio señales de haber escuchado, Victoire le arrancó la lima de uñas de las manos y la arrojó al cubo de basura junto al escritorio.

—¡Oye!

—Compórtense, señoritas —dijo Draco, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

—No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que es una pésima secretaria —dijo Hermione apenas estuvieron solos.

—No bromeo cuando se trata de incompetencia —dijo Draco, sin siquiera tratar de ser discreto al mover su varita. Hermione mordió su labio inferior al verlo: estaba poniendo encantamientos silenciadores y de seguridad en la puerta, de modo que nadie los molestara.

Hermione se mantuvo de pie nerviosamente en el medio de la oficina, mientras él se acercaba, tratando de mirar a cualquier punto excepto a él. Vio la chimenea personal que le había mencionado, justo detrás de su escritorio. Lucía acogedora y cálida. También observó que a ambos lados había dos grandes ventanales con una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Algo digno de disfrutar en otra situación no tan incómoda.

Cuando Draco se encontró a menos de un metro, Hermione puso forzosamente la carpeta verde que había traído en las manos del rubio —. Aquí tienes. Esto es lo que podemos ofrecerte por tus servicios.

—Hmmm…—Draco levantó la carpeta y la abrió, caminando hacia su escritorio mientras leía sus contenidos.

—Sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero mientras las metas se cumplan con una tasa de éxito que siga mi predicción, que he graficado en esa tabla que ves allí, entonces en sólo un par de meses….

Draco cerró bruscamente la carpeta y la dejó sobre su escritorio —. No te invité a mi oficina para hablar de números, Granger. Obviamente estoy dispuesto a acordar algo… después de todo, pronto seremos familia —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—Oh —dijo Hermione, mientras él se acercaba lentamente hacia ella de nuevo. —Bueno, eso está muy bien. Siendo sincera, pensé que te reirías en mi cara cuando vieras eso y no sabía con certeza como te convenceríamos…

—Te diré exactamente cómo puedes convencerme —dijo Draco, usando una mano para tomar el trasero de Hermione y pegarla bruscamente contra su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano echaba su cabello hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello.

Hermione puso las manos en los hombros de Draco y le dio un empujón —¡No soy una maldita prostituta! —espetó.

Draco sonrió —. Tienes razón. Me expresé mal —dio un paso al frente para tomarla de nuevo, esta vez mucho más gentilmente —. Lo que voy a hacerte no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con nuestros asuntos de negocios —Se acercó y susurró —.Esto es personal —Su aliento se sentía caliente y cosquilleaba en su cuello, y luego la castaña sintió su lengua recorrerle la oreja.

—Tú… tú dijiste que sólo sería una vez —le recordó, poniendo las manos en el pecho del rubio para alejarlo, pero en lugar de ello terminó aferrándose a su ropa.

—Pensé que eso sería suficiente —dijo, pasando las manos suavemente por sus caderas y su trasero mientras mordisqueaba el cuello largo de Hermione —. Pero todo lo que hizo fue darme una probada… Necesito más, Granger. Necesito follarte una y otra vez hasta depurarte de mi sistema.

—Pe…pero… nuestro hijos —dijo ella, débilmente, sin siquiera oponerse a sus manos que empezaban a subirle la falda.

Draco levantó la cabeza volviendo a su oído y rio suavemente —.No diré nada si tú no lo haces.

En menos de un segundo se estaban arrasando entre ellos, Hermione tomando su cabello y acercándolo más a su cuello, mientras él succionaba más agresivamente. La tomó por el trasero y la dejó caer sentada en su escritorio, y las piernas de ella se enrollaron instintivamente alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más a su cuerpo hasta sentirlo rozarla íntimamente. Draco rasgó su blusa y sacó el pecho derecho de Hermione de su sostén, tomándolo en su boca y succionando con fuerza su pezón, mientras ella forcejeaba levemente para desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones.

Draco estaba moviendo sus manos hacia abajo para ayudarla cuando algo en su escritorio sonó, dando a escuchar una especie de timbre. Una pequeña esfera se iluminó con una luz verde y una voz dijo —_Sr. Malfoy. Su puerta está cerrada con llave._

Draco gruñó y presionó un botón en la esfera —.Sí, Srta. Vance. Estoy en una reunión. ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione comenzó a pasar los dientes por el cuello de Draco de forma agresiva, y él tuvo que luchar para mantener su voz calmada.

—_Su cita del almuerzo está aquí._

Draco frunció el ceño —¿Cómo? —se inclinó a un lado, tomando una agenda detrás de Hermione, pasando páginas y llegando a la fecha actual. Presionó la esfera de nuevo —.No tengo cita con nadie para el almuerzo de hoy, Srta. Vance.

—_Bueno, aquí hay alguien_.

—¿Quién?

—_No lo sé. Ese tipo escocés que siempre dice que es muy importante._

Draco cerró los ojos y tomó aire lenta y profundamente tratando de calmarse —¿Wallace McGregor?

—_Sí, ese mismo_.

—Dile que saldré en unos minutos —Draco soltó el botón —¡Maldición! —gritó —¡Lo puso en mi agenda para el _próximo_ lunes, la muy imbécil!

Hermione dejó de lamer su cuello y se recostó.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, —dijo —pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para después —Besó su cuello y se alejó de la castaña, cerrando los ojos y tratando de pensar en algo, _lo que fuese_, para lograr deshacerse de la erección que portaba. Su ex esposa siempre era una buena opción.

Mientras hacía eso, Hermione dio un salto, bajando del escritorio y acomodando la falda que estaba enrollada en su cintura. A su blusa le faltaban varios botones, así que usó su varita para ubicarlos y recoserlos. Acababa de reposicionar sus pechos en el sostén y estaba abotonando su recién reparada blusa cuando un par de fuertes manos la envolvieron desde atrás, seguidas del suave tacto de labios contra su cuello.

—Quizá podamos continuar con esto mañana a la misma hora.

Hermione se enfocó en lo que hacía y dijo —.No puedo. Tengo planes para el almuerzo de mañana.

—¿Y? —dijo Draco, prodigando más besos al cuello de Hermione —.Obviamente tenías planes para el almuerzo de hoy, pero aun así viniste. Simplemente deja a quien sea que vaya a almorzar contigo mañana en la recepción mientras _tú_ estás en una reunión, y…

—Almorzaré con Ron, Malfoy.

Los labios de Draco se paralizaron.

—Dudo mucho que sea apropiado que él me espere fuera de tu oficina mientras tenemos sexo en tu escritorio.

Draco no salió con alguna de sus respuestas sarcásticas como ella esperaba. En lugar de eso, sus manos se tensaron y preguntó —¿Por qué almorzarás con él?

Hermione suspiró. Se alejó de sus brazos y comenzó a arreglar su blusa por dentro de la falda —. Bueno, si en verdad quieres saber, terminó con Colette y me ha preguntado si estoy dispuesta a que lo intentemos de nuevo.

—¿Y dijiste que sí?

Hermione se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Malfoy mirándola con una ceja alzada. —.Sí, eso hice —dijo ella —. Es mi esposo, Malfoy. Tenemos dos hijos juntos. Les debo a todos ellos al menos el intentarlo.

Draco arrugó el rostro —.No les debes una mierda. No cuando te sientes así de miserable.

Hermione palideció —Yo no me…

—Sí, te sientes miserable. —la interrumpió él —.Me di cuenta en el preciso instante en el que te vi en la graduación. En ese momento, no querías estar allí con él, y no querías que su familia estuviese a tu alrededor tratándote como una hija más. Querías un escape.

—No… yo lo amo. De verdad lo amo.

Con una risa, Draco dijo —Granger, si siguieras enamorada de él, entonces no me habrías follado de la forma que lo hiciste. Eso no fue una mujer buscando venganza, era una mujer buscando liberación. Algo diferente a lo que está acostumbrada. Algo que de verdad disfrutases.

—¡No! —objetó Hermione —¡No, eso no fue lo que sucedió! ¡Quien fuera que esa mujer de esa noche fuese, no era yo!

—Claro que sí —dijo Draco.

—Estaba ebria, yo…

—Oh, ¿y estás ebria ahora mismo? —preguntó —Porque, quizá no te has dado cuenta, pero estábamos a segundos de follar hace unos minutos. Acéptalo, Granger. Quieres cogerme tanto como yo quiero cogerte, y eso es lo que te tiene tan angustiada. Porque no quieres estar con él. Quieres ser libre de cogerme cuando quieras.

—¡Deja de decirlo de esa manera! —gritó ella, apretando las manos en puños. —Nos… acostamos. Fue algo decente y ya se acabó.

—¿Qué? ¿Te haría sentir mejor si pretendiéramos que _hicimos el amor_? —se burló. —Es lo que es, Granger. Follar. Acéptalo, y acepta también que lo haremos de nuevo —Draco dio un paso al frente y tomó su cuerpo, pegándolo al suyo —.Pronto.

—No —dijo ella de nuevo, tratando de alejarlo, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza —.Yo… Yo amo a Ron. Tenemos una familia juntos y vamos a lograr que las cosas funcionen.

—Deja de engañarte a ti misma —dijo Draco —. No puedes regresar con él porque nunca serás feliz. Te rendiste, Granger. No sé cuál fue tu momento definitorio, pero siempre hay uno. Ese momento donde ves a la persona junto a la que has dormido durante años y te das cuenta de que no sientes nada por ella. Se acabó, y _nada_ que ninguno de los dos diga o haga va a hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

—Tú no sabes cómo me siento —dijo Hermione débilmente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no hubo un momento definitorio para ti? —preguntó él —¿Uno donde sentiste esa revelación?

La castaña bajó la mirada y palideció al pensarlo —.No —mintió, queriendo más que nada en el mundo olvidar ese momento del pasado diciembre cuando había mirado a su esposo y literalmente lo había visto cambiar ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría admitirle a alguien que había determinado el momento justo en el que se había desenamorado?

—Mentirosa —dijo Draco, estableciendo las cosas como eran. Cruzó los brazos y tomó aire profundamente —. Así que, ¿dónde nos deja esto?

—En ninguna parte —contestó Hermione —Como debería ser —lo miró a los ojos —Fue un error.

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó —.Si verdaderamente te sientes de esa manera, entonces ¿por qué viniste aquí, Granger? ¿Por qué estás ahora mismo en mi oficina?

—Porque dijiste…

—¡Olvida lo que jodidamente dije! —gritó —No tenías porqué venir aquí. Pudiste dejarme plantado. Sí, hubiese vuelto a tu oficina mañana por la mañana, pero si de verdad percibía que no me quisieras cerca, me hubiese alejado. Te hubiese dejado en paz. —Hizo una pausa —.Eventualmente.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no refutó nada. Porque por una vez en la vida, no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué por qué estaba ella allí? Se había pasado toda la mañana sacando malditas cuentas para el presupuesto sólo para justificar su visita a Empresas Malfoy, y había comenzado dicho trabajo justo después de hacerle esa promesa a Ron. Sabía lo que Draco quería. No había sido en lo absoluto discreto con ella al respecto.

—Acéptalo Granger. Tú y yo somos exactamente lo que el otro necesita.

Hermione levantó la mirada para percatarse de que él se había acercado. Extendió sus manos y las puso en las caderas de la castaña, quien no puso ninguna resistencia.

—Necesitas a alguien que satisfaga tus deseos hasta que sepas con exactitud qué es lo que quieres en realidad, y yo necesito a alguien que no vaya a apegarse a mí y a crearse expectativas con respecto a mi persona. Enfrentémoslo, esto sin duda no será permanente. Definitivamente no puede pasar de la boda. Pero, por una vez en tu maldita vida, ¿podrías no pensar tanto en lo que estás haciendo? —Draco se acercó y susurró — tus instintos animales.

Draco rozó sus labios por la longitud de su cuello, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera de arriba a abajo. No pudo evitar tomar aire bruscamente.

Deteniéndose justo bajo su oreja, Draco sonrió con sarcasmo y dijo —Debería ir a atender a mis visitas. —pasó los dientes por el lóbulo de su oreja y se alejó lentamente.

Mirándose en un espejo que colgaba de la pared, Draco se arregló la corbata y el cabello —. No estaré en tu oficina mañana por la mañana, Granger, pero no creas que eso significa que voy a dejar pasar este asunto. Mi persecución no terminará hasta que te tenga desnuda en mi cama de nuevo, y ya deberías saber que me encanta salirme con la mía.

Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia ella, peinando algunos mechones de cabello castaño que se hallaban fuera de lugar y arreglándole la blusa hasta la perfección, antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—A pesar de tus protestas, esto no ha terminado. Puedes estar muy segura de ello.

Lanzándole un guiño y una sonrisa, Draco abrió la puerta y salió. Hermione corrió un poco para salir justo detrás de él.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala principal, se sorprendieron al encontrar a las tres visitas de Draco sentadas en un sofá, riendo mientras Victoire les servía el té. La secretaria de Draco seguía en su escritorio, ahora pintándose las uñas.

—¿Aún no sabes si es niño o niña? —preguntó uno de los hombres señalando el vientre de Victoire.

—No, aún no. —respondió —.Mi esposo quiere saber, pero yo quisiera que fuese una sorpresa.

—Mi esposa y yo queríamos sorprendernos. Ella estaba casi segura de que era una niña, motivo por el cual el dormitorio de mi hijo es de un rosa brillante —dijo el hombre pelirrojo y de barba tupida que estaba sentado en el centro, riendo fuertemente al igual que sus colegas.

Hermione estaba casi segura de que ése era Wallace McGregor, el presidente de una fábrica de bebidas muy reconocida, quien aparecía siempre en la sección de finanzas del diario _El Profeta_. Su producto más popular eran las cervezas de mantequilla de diferentes sabores, de las cuales su favorita era la de sabor a canela.

—Creo que nos apegaremos a pintar de blanco el cuarto del bebé —dijo Victoire, riendo —. Quizá si me siento particularmente osada, usaremos color crema.

Los hombres rieron de nuevo, muy ruidosamente en comparación a la delicada risa de Victoire.

—Mis disculpas por hacerlos esperar, caballeros —dijo Draco, acercándose a ellos.

Wallace se puso de pie primero, seguido de cerca por sus camaradas —. Está bien, Sr. Malfoy. Esta encantadora dama nos hizo compañía. —Dijo, sonriendo con simpatía a Victoire, sonrisa que ella devolvió con entusiasmo. El mago luego observó a Hermione aproximarse a la muchacha más joven —. Así que los rumores son ciertos. El mago más astuto del Mundo Mágico está trabajando con la mejor bruja del Ministerio.

—Espero que no les importe que les haya contado —dijo Victoire con una sonrisa —.Sólo quería que el Sr. McGregor supiera que no le estaba haciendo esperar por culpa de un cliente cualquiera, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa —. No me molesta en lo absoluto. Claro que aún no hemos llegado a un acuerdo. La Sra. Weasley y yo aún tenemos que trabajar en los detalles.

Miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo. Ella obviamente supo leer entre líneas en esa frase, pero logró mantenerse neutral frente a la compañía presente.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Hermione a Victoire. —Tenemos poco tiempo antes de que tenga que regresar a la oficina, y sé que querrás pasar por la heladería cuando vayamos de regreso.

Victoire soltó una risita —. Me conoces muy bien. Podemos irnos tan pronto como recoja las tazas de té.

Levantó la bandeja con las tazas que sostenía y esperó a que los hombres bebieran lo que restaba de su té, poniendo las tazas sobre la bandeja. Victoire trató de irse hacia la pequeña cocina a un lado del salón pero Draco la detuvo.

—Ese no es tu trabajo —Draco hizo una floritura con la varita y las tazas desaparecieron —. Srta. Vance, las tazas están en la cocina. Haga el favor de lavarlas mientras vamos a almorzar.

La secretaria arrugó el rostro con disgusto —¿Acaso le parezco una sirvienta?

—Yo pensaba que parecías más bien una perra —dijo Victoire.

La cabeza de la Srta. Vance se alzó de inmediato y miró de mala manera a la otra bruja. Hermione ahogó una exclamación pero los hombres sólo rieron, incluyendo a Draco.

—Victoire, ¿qué clase de lenguaje es ese? —espetó Hermione.

—Lo siento, tía Hermione, pero digo las cosas como son —Victoire tomó su varita e hizo un movimiento apuntando a la cocina —. La platería estará lista para cuando regrese, Sr. Malfoy. —dijo con una sonrisa brillante, mientras se acercaba al elevador y presionaba el botón de llamada.

—Esa chica es dinamita —dijo Wallace —. Su esposo es un hombre con suerte.

El elevador se abrió. Hermione no sabía por qué se sorprendió al ver que Draco y sus visitas entraron con ellas, comenzando a hablar de negocios mientras Draco tomaba discretamente su trasero en el reducido espacio. No pudo ni siquiera empujarlo para que se alejara, pues no había forma de hacerlo sin hacer un espectáculo. De verdad tenía agallas. Ella finalmente clavó su tacón en el pie del rubio, y cuando él dio un respingo, ella sonrió y dijo —: Lo siento.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Hermione y Victoire dejaron a los hombres ir adelante. No fue hasta que salieron a la calle que los hombres se dieron vuelta. Wallace y sus dos camaradas querían despedirse de Victoire, pero Draco miró directamente a Hermione y dijo —Venga un momento, Sra. Weasley.

Se hizo a un lado y esperó a que ella lo siguiera. Lo hizo con lentitud, y una vez que estuvieron solos, preguntó —¿Qué sucede?

—En verdad estoy interesado en hacer este trabajo para el Ministerio, no por el dinero, sino por mi reputación. Como has leído, obviamente necesita algo de trabajo. —hizo una pausa —. Pero ese presupuesto que me mostraste es irrisorio, y me niego a trabajar por una miseria. Dile al Ministro que tendrá que subir su apuesta si quiere que este trato se dé.

Hermione se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla y asintió —. De acuerdo, le pasaré el mensaje.

Draco extendió la mano y Hermione la estrechó. Draco la haló, acercándola levemente y dijo en voz baja —. Ansío trabajar contigo y cogerte en el futuro.

Hermione retiró la mano abruptamente —. De verdad eres muy encantador —dijo ella con sarcasmo, frunciendo el ceño. Estuvo a punto de retirarse pero se detuvo, se dio vuelta e hizo otra pausa, mirándolo —. Necesitas despedir a tu secretaria, Malfoy. No se merece ser recompensada por su falta de proactividad y, en tu área de trabajo, necesitas a alguien en quien puedas confiar a tu lado. Si lo peor que los tabloides pueden decir de ti es que eres muy quisquilloso con tu personal, entonces eso me parece una victoria.

—¡Hermione! —llamó alguien.

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver el flash de una cámara centellear frente a sus ojos. Un hombre con un sombrero de fieltro les sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se volteó abruptamente al escuchar a Draco reírse.

—Parece que ya tienen un nuevo titular: "Draco Malfoy, empresario, visto con Hermione Weasley, la madre casada de la prometida de su hijo y la bruja de oro del Ministerio. ¿Habrá entre ellos más que planes de boda?

Hermione palideció —.No lo harían.

—Por supuesto que lo harían —dijo Draco —._Corazón de Bruja_ ama darle cobertura a historias sobre mi reputación de mujeriego, y tu inminente divorcio es el chisme del momento. Es _exactamente_ el tipo de titular que imprimirían —guiñó un ojo —.Nos vemos, Granger.

Draco se marchó con su andar suntuoso y se reunió con Wallace. Caminaron en una dirección mientras Hermione y Victoire caminaban en la contraria. Ella trató de concentrarse en su parlanchina sobrina, pero era difícil cuando sabía que Draco tenía razón. Esa foto aparecería en la prensa y, aun cuando fuese totalmente inocente, la culpa ligada a ella la carcomería.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las repercusiones de lo que había hecho volvieran para morderle el trasero. Sin mencionar al muy persistente mago que le había dejado muy en claro su misión. Y, además, había una parte de ella que secretamente deseaba que él triunfara. Pero la combatiría. Pelearía hasta después del velo y más allá. O por lo menos lo intentaría. Al parecer, había mucho que "intentar" en su vida, y eso la tenía jodidamente agotada.

.

* * *

**NdeT.: Qué les pareció? jajaja... se viene lo bueno! Espero no me odien tanto como para abstenerse de dejarme un review. Les agradezco cada comentario, crítica y palabra de aliento para continuar este arduo trabajo... traducir se hace súper pesado, pero de verdad vale la pena... además, no hay mayor esfuerzo que el que se hace para sacar una trama original de la cabeza, lo sé por experiencia y eso es lo que me presiona jajaja... Un abrazo, espero nos veamos pronto. ¡Dejen reviews!**


	6. Fuerza

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la trama pertenece a Lena Phoria, y está siendo traducida con su permiso.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Fuerza**

—¿No podemos simplemente levitar esta cosa hasta allá arriba? —preguntó Ron mientras luchaba con uno de los extremos del sofá viejo de él y Hermione, tratando de subirlo por las escaleras.

—¡Ron, estamos en un edificio muggle! —susurró Hermione bruscamente, tratando de mirarlo desde el fondo de las escaleras pero fallando —.Tendremos que arreglárnoslas.

Ron gruñó pero asintió. Sólo habían logrado subir un tramo de escaleras, y faltaban otros tres, y la forma en que la escalinata se curvaba a la mitad entre piso y piso no les ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Necesita ayuda con eso, Sr. Weasley? —Hermione escuchó una voz que reconoció como la de Scorpius al acercarse al tercer piso.

—¡No, estoy bien! —espetó Ron, aunque había estado quejándose de dolor de espalda hacía tan solo un par de minutos.

—Por Merlín, Ron, ¡déjalo ayudarte! —gritó Hermione desde abajo.

Ron gruñó. —Oh, está bien, joder —dijo, entregándole su lado del sofá al muchacho rubio.

Una vez que Ron estuvo fuera del juego, la tarea se tornó súbitamente más fácil. Scorpius era bastante fuerte y pudo levantar el sofá por sobre las barandas en cada curva, poniéndolo en ángulo para lograr el mínimo contacto posible con la pared. Hermione supo que debió haber tomado el liderazgo desde un principio, pero Ron había insistido en hacerlo él.

Cuando Scorpius y ella llegaron finalmente al pequeño apartamento, Rose estaba tratando de aplicar un encantamiento en la espalda de Ron para mejorar su dolor.

—Te dije que no debíamos enviar a la pareja de viejos a subir las cosas pesadas —dijo Hugo, riendo.

La mandíbula de Ron se desencajó —¿_Viejos_?

—Bueno, ninguno de ustedes fue especialmente entusiasta a la hora de ofrecerse para ayudar —dijo Hermione, sentándose en uno de los extremos del sofá, seguida de Scorpius.

—Acabo de hacerme las uñas. —dijo Lily, desenvolviendo un jarrón con delicadeza para no arruinar su manicura.

Hermione se acercó y le quitó el jarrón, dirigiéndose a la cocina y llenándolo de agua para poner las flores que había comprado en el mercado esa mañana. Todo hogar lucía mejor con flores, incluso los pequeños apartamentos hacinados, dada la alta cantidad de personas que insistían en ayudar a los nuevos residentes a mudarse.

Ron se acercó a ella por un lado y puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella le sonrió levemente pero no tardó mucho en alejarse de él.

Habían salido a almorzar dos veces esa semana y ambas veces las cosas se habían sentido forzadas. Las conversaciones, el contacto visual, inclusive el incómodo beso antes de regresar cada uno a su respectiva oficina. Sabía que no había forma de que Ron no lo percibiera también, pero aun así, continuaba tratando y comportándose como si todo estuviese en orden.

—Así que, ¿no has pensado en quién será tu padrino de bodas, Scor? —preguntó Lily, aún vaciando una de las cajas mientras que Albus y Scorpius movían algunos muebles siguiendo instrucciones de Rose.

—No lo sé —dijo Scorpius —. Rose y yo pensábamos que quizá debería ser Hugo.

Lily se paralizó, su boca abriéndose de forma dramática mientras su nariz se arrugaba con asco. —¡No puedo caminar hacia el altar con mi _primo_!

—Ouch, Lil —dijo Hugo, quien estaba tratando de armar el nuevo librero de Rose. Aún con magia, lo estaba haciendo muy mal.

—¡Oh, sabes a lo que me refiero! —dijo ella —¿Por qué no escoges a Parker?

—Parker y yo no estamos en muy buenos términos que se diga —dijo Scorpius, moviendo el sofá unos centímetros a la izquierda.

—¡Perfecto! Déjalo allí —dijo Rose, corriendo hacia él y dándole un beso.

—¿Por qué se han peleado? —preguntó Lily.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron y luego miraron a Hugo. El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y se sonrojó —. Yo no sé nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sabemos —dijo Rose, de repente volteando hacia Lily y entornando los ojos.

Lily se enfocó en no mirar a Rose, y una sonrisa pequeña pero malévola se plantó en su rostro.

Hermione los observaba de cerca. —Lily Luna Potter, ¿qué es lo que hiciste?

—Nada —dijo ella inocentemente —.Bueno… puede que le haya dicho a la novia de Parker, Issy, que Hugo no paraba de hablar de ella.

—¡Ja! —gruñó Hugo —.Ni siquiera sabía quién era ella hasta que se me acercó. Luego me entero de que es la maldita novia de Parker.

—Ya no lo es —dijo Lily, orgullosa.

—¡No es gracioso, Lil! —espetó Hugo —. Parker le ha dicho a todo el mundo que cuando volvamos al colegio, se encargará de hacer de mi vida un infierno por robarle a su chica. ¡Soy amoroso, no un peleador! ¡Si me golpea, no sabría ni siquiera cómo devolverle el golpe!

El rostro de Hermione se tensó, entrando de inmediato en modo "Mami".

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Apenas llegue a casa le enviaré una lechuza a Neville y…

—¡No! —gritaron Hugo y Lily al unísono.

—¡No puedes meter a Parker en problemas, lo sacarán del equipo de Quidditch! —gritó Lily.

—¿Ésa es tu única preocupación_, primita_? —Hugo lanzó al suelo la pieza del librero que estaba en proceso de armar —Oh, ¡me rindo!

Rose se acercó a ayudarlo mientras Scorpius y Albus movían cajas hacia un lado para hacer espacio para otras cosas que necesitaban subir. Lily seguía desempacando la misma caja.

—¡Ewww, que asco! —dijo la pelirroja de pronto —¿Por qué tienes esta cosa horrible?

Todos miraron hacia ella para encontrarse con que estaba sosteniendo una figurilla de Creatasia con forma de Colacuerno Húngaro. La compañía se especializaba en hacer lucir a las criaturas fantásticas especialmente feroces. Los dragones eran su producto mejor vendido.

—Cuidado con eso —dijo Scorpius, corriendo hacia ella y quitándoselo de la mano. —Es mi favorito.

Lily frunció el ceño —. No me digas que coleccionas _esas cosas_ en serio. Ugh, ya veo porque Hugo quiere ser tu padrino de bodas.

Scorpius comenzó a buscar un lugar para su Colacuerno de inmediato, evitando dejarlo con el resto de las cosas que Lily estaba desempacando.

—Oh, Scorpius, espera un momento —dijo Hermione, recorriendo con la mirada el apartamento hasta localizar su bolso. Metió la mano y comenzó a palpar en busca de algo, tropezándose con la petaca de Draco, que hizo que su corazón se acelerara por unos instantes. Aparte de un par de lechuzas con mensajes acerca de negocios, no había hablado con él desde aquel día en su oficina. Sin embargo, había pensado mucho en él. Cada vez que Ron la tocaba se sentía tan mal, que no podía evitar recordar el ardor que sentía correr en sus venas cuando Draco siquiera estaba presente.

Y luego, encontró lo que buscaba.

—Aquí está —dijo, sacando una repisa de madera que había hecho. —Supuse que podríamos ubicar tus dragones en la pared.

Scorpius la observó, anonadado, mientras ella buscaba un sitio adecuado en las paredes para su repisa. Eventualmente se decidió por un rincón justo sobre una pequeña mesa ratona.

—Ayúdame —le dijo Hermione al rubio, que seguía inmovil.

Scorpius puso su dragón en el sofá, acercándose.

—¿Trajo esto para mí? —preguntó él.

—Sí, la hice yo —dijo Hermione, dándole instrucciones de mantenerlo derecho mientras ella usaba su varita para adherirlo a la pared.

—Mi mamá es muy buena en manualidad —dijo Rose con orgullo. Desafortunadamente no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano y su papá, quienes estaban en ese momento tratando sin éxito de descifrar las instrucciones para armar un librero. Rose rodó los ojos y comenzó a armarlo ella misma.

Una vez que la repisa estuvo puesta en la pared, Hermione tomó el Colacuerno Húngaro y lo puso en su sitio —. Lily, trae los demás, por favor.

Lily se puso de pie y acercó los otros cuatro dragones que había desempacado. Rose y Scorpius habían finalmente llegado a un acuerdo de tener cinco figurines en casa. Hermione los arregló en la repisa de la forma que creyó se vería mejor y retrocedió un paso, inspeccionando su obra con cuidado, con una mano en el mentón.

—Creo que se ve bien, ¿no? —dijo ella, mirando a Scorpius.

—Uh… sí —dijo él, aún algo confundido por todo el asunto.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Hermione arrugando un poco la frente.

—¡No! —dijo rápidamente —¡Claro que me gusta! Es sólo que… uhh…. Gracias. Por la repisa.

Hermione sonrió y rio suavemente —. No hay porqué —La castaña apoyó su mano en el hombro de Scorpius y lo apretó un poco con cariño antes de dirigirse a la cocina para buscar algunos vasos, ponerles hielo y servir cervezas de mantequilla para todos.

Lily se acercó hasta la cocina para ayudarla —. Creo que su mamá no tiene ese tipo de detalles con él, tía Hermione —susurró ella —. Probablemente aún no entiende lo que implica unirse a nuestra familia.

—Hmm —dijo Hermione —Bueno, espero que no estemos abrumándolo.

—Estoy segura de que está bien. Puede que se sienta mejor una vez que llegue su papá. ¡Oh! Lo siento, quise decir tu _amante _—Lily guiñó un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojó —. Muy graciosa.

Por supuesto, la foto de ella y Draco había sido publicada en _Corazón de Bruja_ al día siguiente de haber sido tomada. Su conjetura acerca del título del artículo había sido bastante acertada. Ron se había puesto furioso, pero no pudo decir mucho al respecto considerando que su propia foto en la misma revista unos meses antes había sido completamente verdadera.

—Oh, vamos, tía Hermione. Ríete un poco. Hay gente peor con la que podrían haberte fotografiado.

—Sólo ayúdame a servir las bebidas, Lily —dijo Hermione, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

Lily soltó una risita y se alejó con un par de bebidas en mano, entregándoselas a Hugo y Ron antes de regresar por más.

—¿Se dan cuenta de que aún hay un camión abajo con la mitad de sus cosas? —preguntó Teddy mientras entraba al apartamento cargando con una mesa de café. Victoire se encontraba tras él cargando una caja pequeña.

—¡Muchachos, pudieron venir! —dijo Rose emocionada, corriendo a abrazarlos a ambos.

—Sí, pero no parece que haya mucho espacio para nosotros —dijo Victoire, poniendo la caja en el sofá para poder abrazar a Rose más cómodamente.

—Teddy, eres bueno construyendo cosas —dijo Rose, esperando a que pusiera la mesa en el suelo para poder abrazarlo —¿Podrías ayudar a Hugo y a papá con el librero?

—Ah, nuestra especialidad —dijo Teddy, mirando a Victoire —¡Una vez armamos un escritorio que tenía alrededor de ciento veintidós….

—Ciento_ setenta_ y dos—corrigió Victoire.

—…Ciento setenta y dos piezas!

Teddy tomó la mano de Victoire y se acercaron al librero, cuyas piezas parecían multiplicarse al pasar el tiempo.

—Hugo, Al, Scorpius, ¿creen que puedan ayudarme a bajar las cosas restantes del camión? —preguntó Hermione —.Deberíamos quitarlo de la calle pronto.

Los muchachos se acercaron a la puerta.

—Yo también puedo ayudar —dijo Ron, tratando de ponerse de pie.

—No, Ron. —dijo Hermione, extendiendo una mano indicándole que se detuviese —. Quédate aquí y cuida tu espalda.

La castaña siguió a los muchachos hasta afuera del edificio, organizando todo lo mejor posible para poder subirlo en la menor cantidad de viajes que pudiesen. Lograron hacerlo en tres viajes. En el último, Hugo y Al tomaron la estructura de la cama y se adelantaron para ensamblarla mientras Hermione y Scorpius lidiaban con el colchón. Era más pesado de lo que parecía y les tomó más trabajo que el sofá. Sólo Merlín sabía por qué. Hermione estaba casi segura de que era porque estaba agotada y que probablemente había debido dejarle ese trabajo a uno de los muchachos más jóvenes.

—¿Quiere cambiar de lado? —preguntó Scorpius desde la parte de arriba del tramo de escaleras que estaban tratando de subir en ese momento mientras Hermione trataba de subir el colchón por sobre su cabeza para que no golpease los escalones.

—A esta altura, no sé ni siquiera cómo podríamos cambiarnos —dijo ella al ver que el colchón ocupaba todo el ancho de las escaleras.

—Podría deslizarme por la baranda de la escalera —dijo, insistiendo, como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que suba yo? —preguntó Hermione —¿Escalando?

Scorpius frunció el ceño. —Oh, cierto.

Hermione rio. —Sólo intentémoslo de nuevo.

Ambos alzaron el colchón, el lado de Hermione algo más alto mientras lo levantaba nuevamente por sobre su cabeza. Perdió el equilibrio en el proceso y cayó. Hermione gritó y esquivó el colchón, cubriendo su cara con las manos para detener el golpe sobre su cabeza que sorpresivamente nunca llegó. Ella abrió los ojos, que había cerrado en espera del impacto, y encontró que un brazo fuerte vestido de negro estaba sosteniéndolo. Levantó la mirada y no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que el brazo pertenecía a Draco.

—¿De qué carajo está llena esta cosa? —preguntó el rubio —¿Plomo?

—¡Hola, papá! —saludó Scorpius, soltando uno de los lados del colchón para saludar, haciendo que éste colapsara de nuevo. Draco dejó en el piso algunas cosas que tenía en las manos y tomó con fuerza el extremo contrario para evitar que Hermione fuese aplastada.

—Cuidado, Scorpius. Me parece que matar a la madre de tu futura esposa con un colchón aguaría un poco la celebración de su boda.

—Sí, creo que Rose se sentiría algo mal por ello —dijo Scorpius con una risita —. Lo siento, Sra. Weasley.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione, corriéndose debajo del colchón y poniéndose de pie —Y puedes llamarme Hermione.

—¿En serio? —dijo Scorpius, por alguna razón mirando a su padre buscando su aprobación.

—Deberías hacer lo que la dama te pide —dijo Draco —. Además, sería bueno que tomases el hábito de llamarla por un nombre que no tendrá que cambiar pronto.

El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó por completo, y miró hacia Scorpius y lo notó pálido como un fantasma. Sus ojos marrones se llenaron de furia, y se giró lentamente hacia Draco, a punto de hacerle saber lo que pensaba al respecto de su comentario, cuando alguien se acercó a él por detrás y le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

—Eso fue increíblemente grosero, Draco —dijo Narcissa, luciendo absolutamente avergonzada de su hijo —. Discúlpate con la Sra. Weasley.

—Sólo estaba bromeando…

—Dije que TE DISCULPES —la voz de Narcissa sonó profunda y atemorizante, haciendo que Hermione considerase disculparse, como instinto.

Draco respiró hondo por la nariz y miró a Hermione —. Lo siento, Sra. Weasley.

Hermione parpadeó —. Está bien. —dijo, aunque en realidad no lo estuviese —Sólo ayúdame a subir este colchón, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pensé que eso es lo que estaba haciendo. —dijo Draco, dándole al colchón unos cuantos empujones con sus manos —Salazar, esta cosa sí que es pesada…

—Abuelita, ¡no sabía que vendrías! —dijo Scorpius, alegre, desde más arriba en las escaleras.

—No planeaba hacerlo, pero tu padre me dijo que debía ver este lugar con mis propios ojos. —dijo Narcissa, mirando a su hijo de reojo.

—¿Lo trajiste? —dijo Scorpius en un casi susurro.

Narcissa recogió una de las cosas que Draco había puesto en el suelo y la alzó para que Scorpius pudiese verla. Parecía un kennel para animales. Y luego, Hermione escuchó un maullido.

—¿Les compraste un gato? —preguntó Hermione, arrugando las cejas.

—Un gatito —corrigió Narcissa, dejando la jaula en el piso para que Hermione viese al pequeño gato atigrado de ojos dorados.

—Para remplazar a Scuffles —dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione estaba enfadada con él, así que trató con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse. Desafortunadamente, no pudo contenerse —. Un compañero mucho más adecuado —dijo, introduciendo sus dedos en la jaula y dejando al pequeño gatito frotarse contra ellos.

—Draco ha estado mandando lechuzas esta semana a todas las tiendas de mascotas tratando de buscar una gatita anaranjada. No pensé que fuesen tan raros —comentó Narcissa —. Finalmente el dueño de la Tienda de Animales Mágicos encontró una para nosotros en un refugio muggle. Tomamos un taxi hasta allá —Sus ojos brillaron, estaba obviamente orgullosa de su aventura muggle. —Si tu padre se enterase…

Draco sonrió con picardía —Probablemente es mejor no mencionarlo.

—¿Por qué una hembra? —preguntó Hermione. —¿Porque se parece a Rose?

—Eso fue lo que pensé. —dijo Draco. Luego miró a su hijo —.Su próximo gato puede ser un macho blanco.

—Claro, como si no fuese a verse ridículo tener dos mascotas que se parezcan tanto a nosotros —dijo Scorpius.

Draco acomodó el colchón, que parecía estarse tornando un poco pesado para él —. No cargaré esta cosa por cuatro pisos más —dijo, buscando su varita en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Estamos en un edificio muggle—susurró Hermione, molesta.

—Sí, pero nadie tiene que saber que hicimos que el maldito colchón fuese más liviano —le susurró él de vuelta, dándole a su varita una pequeña sacudida dentro del bolsillo con discreción. Un segundo después, Draco puso el colchón sobre su hombro con facilidad.

—¡Oh, así es mucho mejor! —dijo Scorpius.

Draco siguió mirando a Hermione con una sonrisilla de suficiencia bastante molesta en su rostro, mientras su hijo y él comenzaban a subir por las escaleras.

—Bueno, no es necesario ser presumido al respecto. —farfulló Hermione por lo bajo mientras ella, Narcissa y la gatita subían tras ellos.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Rose y Scorpius, Narcissa pasó la jaula del gatito a Hermione y se apresuró hasta el frente para tomar el colchón. —Draco, ¿me dejarías sentirme fuerte por un momento?

Draco rio. —Por supuesto, madre.

Ella, Scorpius y el colchón entraron en el apartamento. Hermione comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta pero Draco tomó su muñeca y la detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella.

—De verdad lo siento —dijo, mirándola directo a los ojos —.Por lo que dije antes. Fue innecesario y grosero de mi parte.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo lamentas de verdad?

La mandíbula de Draco se tensó y él desvió la mirada, pero aún así asintió.

Hermione sacó la mano de su agarre —.No sabes nada de mi relación con mi esposo, Malfoy, así que te sugiero que te guardes tus opiniones al respecto.

—Sé lo suficiente —dijo. —¿Cómo les ha ido con eso de "intentar"?

—No te interesa.

Draco tomó aire —. Así de mal, ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que no les ha funcionado? ¿Has tenido demasiados sueños eróticos conmigo?

El rubio pasó una de sus manos tras ella y tocó su trasero. Hermione lo golpeó, alejándolo de ella.

—¡Ya basta! —espetó Hermione —¡Ya no es gracioso! Digo… nunca lo fue, pero… —suspiró —.Por favor, sólo detente.

Draco frunció los labios, de pronto se puso malhumorado —.De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que de verdad quieres, me rindo.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada de sus ojos grises, y hacia un punto fijo en la pared.

—Por ahora.

—Papá.

Ambos se giraron. Scorpius estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo.

—Rose tiene los ojos cerrados. Tráela.

Señaló con el dedo hacia la jaula que Hermione aún sostenía. Alzó el contenedor y Draco abrió la puerta. La gatita prácticamente saltó a sus manos y él la cargó con cuidado hasta dentro del apartamento. Se veía bastante tierno en realidad, a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba en ese momento.

—Scorpius, si haces algo asqueroso, ¡juro que cancelaré la boda! —dijo Rose desde el suelo, donde se hallaba sentada.

—No haré nada asqueroso, cariño. Prometo que esto te gustará.

La gatita maulló.

El rostro de Rose se iluminó, aunque mantuvo los ojos cerrados —No me digas, ¿trajiste a Scuffles II?

—Definitivamente no es una rata gigante —dijo Scorpius, mirando a Hermione y guiñando un ojo.

Rose abrió los brazos a la expectativa al escuchar a Draco acercarse. Puso la gatita en sus manos y ella lo abrazó, soltando sonidos de adoración al abrir los ojos y mirarlo —¡Oh, por todos los dioses, es hermosa! —miró a Draco —¿Es niña, no?

—Sí, lo es —dijo —, pero por favor, no la llames Scuffles. —Miró a Hermione de reojo con una sonrisa.

—No lo haré —dijo Rose, abrazando a la gatita, que ronroneaba sin parar. —Oh, ya la amo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Se puso de pie de un brinco y le dio a Draco un medio-abrazo, dado que uno de sus brazos estaba ocupado en ese momento. Él solo le dio algunas palmaditas incómodas a modo de respuesta.

—¿Cómo la llamaremos? —preguntó ella, pasando por sobre varias cajas para llegar hasta Scorpius.

—Mantén la tradición familiar —dijo Lily —. Tenemos Rose, Lily, y usted es una flor también, ¿no, Sra. Malfoy? —miró a Narcissa, quien había tomado asiento en el borde del colchón que ya habían ubicado en su base.

—Sí, supongo que lo soy —dijo ella.

—Pero el nombre de mamá no es una flor—dijo Rose, arrugando la nariz mientras miraba a Hermione.

—¿Qué tal Dalia? —sugirió Lily, insistiendo con la idea de las flores —O Caléndula. ¡Tiene pinta de Caléndula!

—Me gusta más el tema Shakesperiano —dijo Rose, aún viendo a su madre —¿Qué tal Perdita? Sé que _siempre_ quisiste llamarme Perdita.

Ron levantó la mirada de la pila de piezas que se suponía debería convertir en un librero. Su rostro se endureció al encontrar la mirada de Hermione.

—Bueno, me parecía apropiado, ya que eres la hija de Hermione. —dijo Hermione, tratando de sonreírle a Ron —.Pero es tu gatita, cariño. Puedes llamarla Perdita si quieres pero no pienses que eres demasiado adulta como para llamarla Calabaza.

Rose sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba considerando Calabaza?

—Ese conejo naranja que tu tío George te regaló sin nuestro permiso. —dijo —. Ya que era un naranja más oscuro, lo llamabas Pastel de Calabaza.

—Y luego me cocinaste un pastel de calabaza para ablandarme antes de decirme que lo habías regalado —dijo, frunciendo el ceño —. No funcionó. —Rose sostuvo a la gatita frente a sí, inspeccionándola detalladamente —.Me gusta Perdita. Es lindo, como ella. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, mirando a Scorpius y esperando su aprobación.

—Sí, es bastante_ particular _—bromeó, dándole a Rose un beso. Ambos rieron.

Hermione caminó por el laberinto de cajas para acercarse a Ron, Teddy y Victoire, que aún seguían trabajando en el librero, aunque ahora parecía que algo había progresado.

—¿Qué pretende comprándole un gato a mi hija? —preguntó Ron en voz baja cuando la castaña se sentó junto a él. —¿No debería aprender a cuidarse a sí misma antes de tener una maldita mascota?

—Relájate, Ron, sólo es un gato. Son bastante independientes, y Malfoy sólo trataba de ser amable —dijo Hermione, tomando el instructivo y dándole una ojeada.

—Sí, supuse que defenderías a tu _amante _—se burló él.

—Es lo justo.

Las manos de Ron se apretaron alrededor del trozo de madera que estaba sosteniendo y sus orejas se tornaron de un rojo muy brillante.

—Ron, sólo estoy bromeando —dijo ella —. Sólo fue un estúpido artículo escrito para tratar de vender revistas, y probablemente habrá muchos más como ése si cerramos el trato con la compañía de Malfoy y comenzamos a trabajar juntos, así que deberías acostumbrarte.

Ron levantó la mirada, fingiendo mirarla a ella pero evidentemente mirando más hacia atrás, a quien pudo suponer sería Draco —. Siempre mira tu jodido trasero cuando te volteas. —murmuró, malhumorado.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Eso es cierto —dijo Victoire —. Lo hizo un par de veces el otro día —Rio, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que era la única en el grupo que parecía encontrar algo hilarante en el asunto —. Lo siento. No sabía que esto era algo serio. Es lo que todos los hombres normales hacen, tío Ron, y la tía Hermione tiene un muy buen…

—¿No tienes algo que deberías estar haciendo, Vickie? —la detuvo Hermione.

—Ummm… seguro…—dijo Victoire poniéndose de pie —. Vamos, Teddy. Veamos si tienen algo de comer aquí. _Muero_ de hambre.

Teddy tomó su mano y ambos caminaron a través del laberinto de cajas hasta la cocina.

—Sabes, tienes agallas si vas a ponerte celoso por nada cuando tenías novia hace apenas una semana.

Ron respiró hondo. —Tienes un buen punto. —dijo, aún fingiendo manipular las piezas del librero cuando evidentemente no estaba concentrado en ello en lo más mínimo —.Pero él no debería ser tan jodidamente obvio al respecto.

—Malfoy es Malfoy —dijo ella.

Hermione miró por sobre su hombro para encontrarlo sosteniendo a Perdita mientras Rose y Lily le creaban un collar usando sus varitas. Draco se movió hasta su madre y le entregó a la gatita antes de sentarse junto a ella. Narcissa le susurró algo al oído y él rio.

—¿Alguna vez has hablado con él desde que Scorpius y Rose se comprometieron?

—No —respondió Ron —.Tú has hablado con él lo suficiente por ambos.

Hermione giró su rostro lentamente hacia él. Suspiró.

—He hablado con su engendro. ¿No es eso suficiente?

—Ese _engendro_ es tu futuro yerno, y quizá te habrías dado cuenta de que es bastante dulce si tan sólo le dieras la oportunidad —espetó ella —. Ama a Rose. No puedes negar eso.

—Por supuesto que la ama. Es la chica más hermosa que jamás conocerá y es demasiado buena para él.

Hermione sonrió suavemente —.Siempre piensas que es demasiado buena para todo el mundo.

—Sólo porque es la verdad —pausó, frunciendo el ceño y al fin dejando de lado el trozo de madera —.Va a romperle el corazón, Hermione.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Sí lo sé. La intuición de un padre es…

—…_Nada_ comparada a la intuición de una madre, y creo que estás errado.

Hermione se puso de pie y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Un juego de llaves, que luego le pasó a Ron.

—Haznos un favor y regresa el camión, ¿quieres?

—Sí, seguro —dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie.

Ron se acercó y le dio a Hermione un beso bastante incómodo. Aún cuando ella cerró los ojos, sabía que los de él estaban abiertos, probablemente observando a Draco ya que ella estaba dándole la espalda y tendría de esa forma una vista perfecta de su trasero.

—Ordenaré comida china mientras vas a llevar el camión —dijo ella.

Ron asintió y dio una corta despedida a Rose antes de salir del apartamento.

—¿De dónde sacaste la repisa para ponerlas?

Hermione miró hacia donde Draco se encontraba sosteniendo una de las figurillas de Creatasia, con Scorpius tras él.

—La Sra. Weas… digo, Hermione la hizo para mí —Scorpius la miró y sonrió.

—¿Tú la hiciste? —preguntó Draco, mirándola de reojo.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—En su cuarto de manualidades, mejor conocido como el sótano —dijo Rose desde el otro lado del apartamento —. Hace de todo. Carpintería, libros de recortes, trabajos de cerámica, tejidos… incluso incursionó en la orfebrería.

—Probablemente debí evadir esa área —dijo Hermione. Ella y Rose rieron al recordar el horrible collar que le había regalado a su hija en su doceavo cumpleaños.

Hermione se acercó a la cocina y comenzó a revisar las gavetas.

—Rose, ¿dónde pusiste el menú de ese sitio de comida china que está cerca de aquí y que se supone es muy bueno?

—¡Oh! —Rose revisó hasta encontrar un archivero, donde buscó una pestaña que leía "Menús", sacando el indicado.

—Creo que es hora de ordenar el almuerzo —dijo Hermione —¿Qué quiere cada uno?

—¡Rollitos primavera! —gritaron Rose, Hugo y la propia Hermione, cosa que hizo que sus hijos la miraran con ojos entrecerrados ante la evidente burla de su madre.

—Y déjenme adivinar… también pollo Satay, cerdo agridulce, carne Szechuan, langostinos fritos y mucho, mucho arroz frito para Lily.

Lily fue la única a la que le pareció divertido.

—¿Por qué siempre debemos pedir arroz frito? —preguntó Albus —. Nunca pedimos Chow Mein. Incluso en casa, es sólo lo que Lily quiere.

—Tal y como debe ser —dijo Lily, empujando a su hermano.

Albus la empujó de vuelta. Lo hizo suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla explotar. La pelirroja se lanzó a su espalda y lo tacleó al piso, haciéndole cosquillas hasta que ambos estaban en el suelo.

—¡Diablos, Lily, basta! —gritó mientras reía.

—Cálmense los dos —espetó Hermione —.Podemos traer ambas cosas.

Lily dejó a Albus en paz, pero él tomó la pierna de su hermana para hacerla caer de nuevo. Hermione refunfuñó pero los dejó continuar luchando. No sabía cómo Ginny lograba tener tanta paciencia.

—¿Tú qué quieres, Scorpius? —preguntó, mirando al rubio en cuestión.

—Oh, ummm…

Scorpius se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a su padre, quien se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad nunca he probado la comida rápida china.

Hermione alzó las cejas, y las mandíbulas de Hugo y Rose se desencajaron. Victoire y Teddy sacaron sus cabezas de una de las habitaciones donde habían estado organizando con curiosidad, mirando a los Malfoy como si de una rara especie se tratase. Lily y Albus cesaron todo movimiento en el suelo y se pusieron de pie rápidamente, mirándolos completamente anonadados.

—¿Que tú _qué_…? —preguntó Lily —.Pero… ¿Cómo has vivido así?

—Digo, he comido comida china antes —dijo Scorpius, luciendo algo avergonzado —Pero sólo en China, y creo que es algo diferente.

Hermione rio —. Sólo un poco. Supongo que lo mismo va con ustedes—dijo, viendo a Draco y Narcissa.

—Eso es correcto. —contestó Draco.

—Entonces pediré un poco de todo.

Hermione tomó su teléfono celular y puso la orden, pero la entrega a domicilio tomaría hasta veinte minutos más que el retirarlo en el establecimiento, así que optó por la segunda opción, considerando que Victoire lucía a punto de comerse su propia mano. El librero había quedado olvidado y todos se enfocaron simplemente en tratar de desempacar tantas cajas como fuese posible para lograr que el lugar se viese habitable. Sólo que Rose tenía problemas concentrándose, pues Perdita insistía en subirse a sus piernas, y Lily no estaba mucho mejor. Por supuesto, todos esperaban que la menor de los Potter estaría más como apoyo moral que otra cosa.

—¿Cómo le va con su secretaria? —le preguntó Victoire a Draco mientras desempacaba una de las cajas, luciendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ya no tengo una —respondió él —. La despedí tan pronto como regresé de mi reunión del lunes, y Recursos Humanos aún no me ha encontrado un remplazo.

—Es lo mejor —dijo Victoire.

Draco rio. —¿No querrás por casualidad el puesto? —bromeó.

Victoire abrió la boca, sorprendida, y levantó los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia el rubio.

Draco alzó una ceja —¿De verdad lo quieres?

Victoire cerró la boca.

—Simplemente asumí que estabas desempleada o de reposo en casa por el pequeño en camino —dijo, apuntando a su pequeña pancita.

Victoire negó con la cabeza —. No, la compañía para la que trabajaba fue adquirida por otra y hubo un gran recorte de personal en el instante en el que el nuevo presidente tomó su puesto. Dos semanas después de eso nos enteramos de mi embarazo y Teddy me dijo que no me molestara en buscar otro trabajo cuando el suyo con tía Hermione paga mucho mejor que su viejo empleo —hizo una pausa —¡Pero no nos vendría mal el dinero extra!

—Bueno, si quieres el puesto, es tuyo —dijo Draco —.Me gustaría por una vez tener a alguien que sepa tratar a los clientes importantes, aunque sea temporalmente.

—Sí, temporalmente —dijo Victoire, poniendo una mano en su abdomen. —¿De verdad lo dice en serio? ¿Quiere que trabaje para usted?

—Por supuesto que sí. Inclusive estaría dispuesto a rogar si eso es lo que quieres —sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Victoire.

Victoire le devolvió la sonrisa, una pequeña al principio, pero que luego se agrandó. Saltó y soltó un chillido de alegría —¡Teddy, Teddy, adivina! ¡Tengo empleo!

Corrió hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su esposo y lo abrazó. Teddy no lucía tan contento como ella con las noticias, pero aún así saltó con ella para celebrar.

—Bueno, es hora de que vaya a buscar la comida —dijo Hermione, excavando en el desorden para encontrar su bolso —. Habrá bastante. Hugo, ¿puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme a cargarlo todo?

Hugo gruñó a modo de protesta y comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero Draco se le adelantó y dijo —Yo iré contigo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Ah, sí?

—Quizá yo debería ir —dijo Scorpius, quien había estado poniendo algunas cosas en las gavetas del escritorio.

—No, yo me encargo, Scorpius —dijo Draco, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo al pasar junto a él —.Prometo ser amable.

El rostro de Scorpius se tensó. —Aségurate de serlo.

Hermione ya estaba parada en la salida con los brazos cruzados, saliendo primero, determinada a terminar con este asunto rápido.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta la salida del edificio, con Draco teniendo de que dar pasos largos para alcanzar a la castaña.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que estés tan apurada por llegar al restaurante?

—No quiero que los adolescentes hambrientos y la chica embarazada se coman unos a otros —respondió ella rápidamente.

—Le apuesto todo mi dinero a la chica embarazada.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa.

—Granger, baja la velocidad. Las víctimas no surgirán hasta que la comida llegue. _Allí_ sí podremos ver quién vive y quién perece.

La sonrisa surgió en el rostro de la castaña.

—Le prometí a mi hijo que sería amable, así que no agarrare tu trasero en este paseo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y bajo un poco la velocidad.

—Le caes bien —dijo Draco —.Dice que eres la única en la familia de su pequeña flor además de tu hijo y la niña de Potter que parece estar dispuesta a darle una oportunidad —Arrugó los labios —.Supongo que eso es mi culpa.

—Y de tu padre —dijo Hermione con sinceridad —.El nombre de mi hijo es Hugo y la "niña de Potter" es Lily. Si vas a ser parte de la familia, te sugiero que te aprendas los nombres.

—De acuerdo —dijo, haciendo una breve pausa —. Se suponía que la madre de Scorpius iba a venir esta mañana a ayudar antes de que yo llegase. ¿Vino?

—No —dijo Hermione —. Envió a Wimsy. Scorpius lo mandó de vuelta a casa inmediatamente.

—Parece algo que ella haría —dijo Draco. Suspiró y comenzó a mirar alrededor —Este vecindario no está tan mal.

—Mucho mejor que donde vivía Scuffles.

Draco la miró de reojo y le sonrió —.Las madres siempre tienen la razón.

El restaurante estaba algo más lejos de lo que Hermione había pensado inicialmente, pero llegaron rápido, y cuando entraron, su comida estaba allí esperándolos. El costo estaba cerca de las doscientas libras, y Hermione se estremeció un poco al buscar su billetera dentro del bolso.

—Yo pago —dijo Draco.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que no aceptarían su dinero allí, esperando que supiera que se refería a la moneda mágica, pero luego lo vio sacar su billetera de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Arrugó la frente, sabiendo que los galeones no cabían en una billetera. La abrió, contó las doscientas libras y pagó, dejando su cambio en la jarra de las propinas.

Cuando el empleado se alejó para buscar su orden, Hermione lo miró con duda. —Malfoy, ¿cómo…?

—Supuse que si mi hijo iba a vivir en un vecindario muggle, entonces debería empezar a cargar encima algo de la moneda local. He estudiado la moneda bien, sé cómo funciona.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír —.Sé que no te gusta cuando asumo cosas acerca de ti, pero supongo que tú… simplemente sigues sorprendiéndome.

Draco parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo, el empleado regresó con una chica y un chico, todos cargando múltiples bolsas de comida.

—Aquí tienen —dijo el muchacho. —E incluímos una orden extra de rollitos primavera, ya que parecen ser fanáticos.

Hermione sonrió —. Mis hijos y yo lo somos, pero de hecho, él nunca los ha probado —dijo, señalando a Draco.

La mujer abrió la boca, impactada —. ¿_Nunca_ ha comido un rollito primavera?

—No... pero esa parece ser la reacción de todos al saberlo —dijo Draco.

—Bueno, entonces debe comer uno. ¡Ahora mismo!

—¡Oh, buena idea! —dijo Hermione, ayudando a la chica a revisar las bolsas hasta encontrar uno —.Cuando Rose y Hugo se apoderen de estas bolsas, los rollitos primavera serán cosa del pasado.

Finalmente encontraron una pequeña bolsa con una ración, y abriendo un contenedor de salsa de maní, Hermione sumergió el rollito y lo sostuvo frente a Draco.

El rubio miró el bocadillo escépticamente. Luego miró alrededor. Prácticamente todo el restaurante lo estaba mirando. Si bien estaba poblado por unos pocos clientes, la situación se le hacía algo vergonzosa.

Draco miró a Hermione, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, que sonrió. Él se inclinó, tomando un mordisco y masticando lentamente.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron —.Está jodidamente bueno.

—Otro cliente satisfecho —dijo la mujer, sonriendo y llevándose a los otros empleados y clientes espectadores, quienes aplaudían.

Draco tomó el resto del rollito y lo sumergió en la salsa de nuevo, terminándoselo en un par de grandes mordidas —.Ya veo porqué tus hijos… Rose y Hugo —corrigió —aman estas cosas —Tomó la bolsa de rollitos y la escondió en su bolsillo con una sonrisa pícara —.Ya que tenemos una orden extra…

Hermione rio y tomó las bolsas del mostrador. Draco tomó el resto y después de agradecer a todos, salieron por la puerta.

Ambos charlaron casi casualmente mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento de Rose y Scorpius. Hermione detestaba admitirlo, pero comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía de Draco. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaba desde el día que su hija le había dicho que se casaría con el heredero de los Malfoy. De verdad había madurado desde sus años de estudiante, pero no sólo era eso. Estaba cambiado. Aún arrogante, por supuesto, pero mucho menos intolerante, cosa que había sido la raíz de su odio hacia él en Hogwarts. Quizás le había caído mal desde antes de que la llamase sangresucia por primera vez, pero una vez que entendió el verdadero odio detrás de esa palabra, todo cambió. Ahora, allí estaban ambos, con todo cambiando una vez más para ellos.

—Granger, espera un momento —dijo Draco, deteniéndose antes de que pudiesen llegar a la calle de Rose y Scorpius.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

Draco la tomó de la muñeca como pudo a pesar de las bolsas y la llevó hasta un callejón. Tras mirar a su alrededor, tomó su varita y, limpiando el asqueroso pavimento, puso las bolsas en el suelo.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estas…?

Draco la tomó en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Hermione, moviendo sus manos, de modo que ambas apretaban su trasero —.Sé que dije que no haría esto, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Hermione puso sus manos entre ambos y trató débilmente de apartarlo. Él sólo la sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Te deseo, Granger. Te deseo hasta tal punto que te haría mía justo aquí sobre uno de estos sucios basureros si me dejases.

—Yo… yo no te dejaría. —dijo Hermione, tratando de empujarlo un poco más fuerte pero fallando. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentirlo subir sus labios por su cuello, succionando y mordiendo, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Te vi allá arriba, con Weasley. No eres feliz. No quieres estar con él, ¿así que para qué lo fuerzas?

—Mi… Mi familia… —dijo, mordiéndose un labio para detener un pequeño gemido que estaba a punto de escaparse de su boca al sentir sus manos moverse al frente de su cuerpo, jugando con el botón de sus jeans.

Draco alejó sus labios de ella, manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para que ella sólo sintiese su aliento caliente contra su piel —.Si insistes en estar con él, entonces por lo menos espera a estar lista. Ya él se divirtió, ahora es tiempo de que tú lo hagas.

—Pero… él nunca llegó a acostarse con Colette.

Draco se alejó un poco más hasta estar cara a cara con ella y la miró, alzando una ceja. —¿Eso te dijo?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces es un mentiroso. Por supuesto que se acostó con ella. Ella estaba lista y dispuesta.

Una expresión de tristeza se apoderó del rostro de Hermione, mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre, pero Draco la mantuvo en su sitio.

—Pasa la noche conmigo.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi _esposo_ vendrá a cenar esta noche.

Hermione trató de moverse de nuevo, pero Draco no se lo permitió.

—¿Y eso terminará a qué hora? ¿A las ocho?

Con los ojos llameantes de furia, Hermione estuvo a punto de empujarlo con toda su fuerza cuando su telefóno comenzó a sonar. Draco la soltó lo suficiente para que pudiese contestar. Vio que era una llamada de Ron, así que tomó aire antes de presionar el botón.

—¿Hubo algún problema con el camión?

—No, lo entregué sano y salvo. —dijo él —. Pero Ernie acaba de llamar y me preguntó si podía ir a ayudarlo con la misión que le asignaron. Supongo que están teniendo problemas.

—¿Entonces irás ahora? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, debería tomar una hora o dos. ¿Podrías por favor decirle a Rosie…?

—No, Ron, si vas a abandonar a tu hija luego de que te pidió que vinieras, entonces llámala tú y díselo. Ni siquiera estoy allí con ella. Estoy buscando comida.

Una pausa —.Estás enfadada.

—No.

—Puedo llamar a Ernie y decirle que no pue…

—¡Sólo ve, Ron!

Otra pausa —.Lo llamaré y le diré que…

—Ron, no. —dijo, levantando su mano libre y masajeando una de sus sienes —. Deberías ir, ya que quieres ese ascenso. Sólo estoy estresada con lo de la mudanza. Está bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Todavía iré hoy a cenar, ¿no?

—Ese es el plan.

—De acuerdo. Llamaré a Rosie ahora y te veré luego.

—Ajá.

—Te amo, Hermione.

Hermione respiró profundo y miró a Draco, quien la observaba cuidadosamente. —Sí… yo igual.

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolso.

—No dijiste las palabras. —dijo Draco tan pronto como ella estuvo mirándolo.

Hermione parpadeó, confundida.

—Hace un momento. Le dijiste "Yo igual", en lugar de "Yo también te amo". Siempre solía hacerle eso a Astoria… se sentía diferente… como si estuviese mintiendo menos.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo sus manos en las caderas de Hermione.

—Iré a mi casa esta noche. Sólo yo. Toda la noche —dijo Draco, levantando una mano y retirando un mechón de cabello de los ojos de Hermione —. Y cuando tu esposo encuentre la manera de decepcionarte, cosa que estoy seguro que hará, yo estaré esperándote.

Hermione tragó grueso —.Y si te equivocas y mi noche sale bien, entonces… me parece justo que me dejes en paz.

Sintió a Draco tensarse contra su cuerpo, su mano ahora estrujando su cadera. —De acuerdo —dijo, con los labios formando una línea recta —.Si llego a equivocarme y ustedes pasan una noche mágica que resuelva todos sus problemas, entonces sí, te dejaré en paz.

Hermione pensó que finalmente se relajaría al escuchar eso, pero su cuerpo sólo se tensó más.

—Pero no creeré ni por un segundo que eso es lo que en realidad quieres.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque… —dijo, acercándose de nuevo y pasando los labios por su cuello —… sigo tocándote y ni siquiera has hecho el intento de apartarte de mí.

Draco le dio a su cuello un suave beso antes de subir un poco más, haciendo lo mismo con su mejilla. Luego apretó con fuerza su trasero una última vez antes de dar un paso atrás, tomando la mayoría de las bolsas del suelo y dejándole unas pocas a ella.

Caminaron la última cuadra hasta el edificio en silencio, pero fueron prácticamente bombardeados por los caóticos y hambrientos adolescentes en el instante que entraron al apartamento.

Todos comieron y, para la mitad de la tarde, casi todo estaba desempacado. Hermione se tomó la tarea de armar el librero y Draco terminó acercándose a ayudarla. Estaba casi segura de que Scorpius se lo había sugerido, ya que obviamente deseaba que se llevasen bien. Si tan sólo supiera...

Para sorpresa de Hermione, los dos hacían un buen equipo. Las instrucciones no fueron necesarias, sólo necesitaron el instinto de construcción. Sólo se trataba de un simple librero.

Ron no regresó al apartamento antes de que Hermione se marchase a casa. Se suponía que Hugo regresara con ella, pero Rose le pidió que pasara la noche en su apartamento para ayudarlos con lo que faltaba por desempacar. No había mucho más que hacer, y Hermione estaba completamente segura de que sus hijos simplemente querían brindarles a sus padres privacidad, con la esperanza de que surgiera el romance. Hermione no protestó y se fue sola.

Ya en su casa, que estaba demasiado silenciosa, Hermione comenzó a trabajar en la cena, aun cuando se sentía todavía muy llena por la comida china. Sacó algo de pollo y comenzó a preparar el plato favorito de Ron. Estaba casi listo cuando el teléfono sonó. Vio la pantalla, con el nombre de Ron parpadeando.

—Hola, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó ella.

Hubo una corta pausa. —No me mates.

La mano de Hermione apretó el teléfono con fuerza. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Estamos… uhhh… aún estamos trabajando en esto. Parece que tardaremos un buen rato.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo concentrándose en tomar aire lenta y profundamente.

—¡Hermione, lo siento mucho! Si hubiese sabido que esto tardaría tanto, no hubiese…

—Está bien —interrumpió ella —.Será en otra oportunidad.

Ron suspiró —Si no se hace muy tarde, puedo pasar luego por allá.

—Quizás —una pausa —.Sólo llámame.

—De acuerdo, yo…

Hermione colgó el teléfono. Se recostó contra la encimera y observó su cena ya terminada. Tras quitarse algunas lágrimas de los ojos, guardó la cena en el refrigerador. No tenía ganas de comer en ese momento.

Una vez que hizo eso, tomó una ducha rápida y se puso sus pijamas estampadas de pingüinos, dirigiéndose a la sala y tratando de despejar su mente con algún libro. Sin embargo, ningún tipo de literatura, por muy buena que fuese, pudo lograrlo, así que varias veces se encontró simplemente mirando la chimenea.

Hermione detestaba estar sola en la casa. Estuvo a punto de regresar al apartamento de Rose, pero sabía muy bien que ése no era el tipo de atención que buscaba en ese momento. Quería algo más. Lo necesitaba. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó su libro en el sofá, caminando hasta la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvos Flu de la vasija, tomó aire de forma reflexiva y entró en la chimenea tras lanzar los polvos, que tornaron el fuego verde intenso.

—Mansión Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos mientras era transportada lejos de su casa, sintiéndose bastante segura de que luego se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, Draco se encontraba sentado en un sillón justo frente a la chimenea, con la mirada perdida e inclinado con los codos sobre sus rodillas y un vaso de whiskey en su mano. Sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba lentamente, luciendo bastante sorprendido de verla allí.

Mientras Hermione salía de la chimenea, Draco puso su vaso en una mesa y se puso de pie. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y la miró de arriba a abajo. Cuando la vio a los ojos, sonrió.

—Bonitas pijamas.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos —. Perdóname por no sentir la necesidad de vestirme para impresionarte.

Draco caminó hacia ella con calma —Está bien —dijo, tomando sus brazos y dejándolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo —.No creo que vayas a usarlas mucho tiempo —Subió sus manos y desabrochó el primer botón.

Hermione quitó su mano de su pecho —.Quiero establecer algunas reglas primero.

—Me lo imaginé —dijo él, volviendo a poner sus manos más arriba y desabrochando otro botón. —Escuchémoslas.

—Esto es sólo temporal. Dijiste antes que esto no puede durar más allá de la boda, y tienes razón. Si por algún motivo milagroso seguimos con esto a esas alturas, debe terminarse.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Desabrochó el siguiente. —¿Qué más?

—No le decimos de esto a nadie. No me importa qué tan confiables sean tus amigos_, no_ puedes decirles sobre esto. No puedo arriesgarme a que Rose se entere.

—Es lo justo —dijo, acercándose un poco más.

—Malfoy —Hermione puso la mano sobre su pecho, empujándolo un poco. —Lo digo en serio. Rose_ no _puede saber de esto. Nunca me perdonaría.

Draco miró directo a sus ojos color ámbar y asintió —. Lo sé —dijo él —.Scorpius nunca me lo perdonaría tampoco. Él es la única cosa que de verdad he hecho bien en mi vida y no pretendo perderlo ahora.

Hermione asintió suavemente en respuesta. Draco se acercó para besarla pero ella volteó el rostro. Él suspiró y besó su cuello en lugar de sus labios, mientras sus manos terminaban de abrir la camisa de su pijama.

Cuando estuvo completamente desabrochado, Draco lo deslizó por sus hombros, dando un paso atrás para admirarla antes de tomar con su mano su pecho izquierdo y acariciar su pezón con sus dedos. Se inclinó y tomó el otro en su boca. Hermione gimió, rodeando el cuello del rubio con uno de sus brazos y tomando con fuerza el cabello de su nuca. Con su otra mano, la castaña comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Draco mientras las manos de él tocaban agresivamente la piel justo debajo de sus pantalones del pijama.

Una vez que la cremallera de él estuvo abierta, Hermione introdujo su mano en la ropa interior de Draco, acariciando su miembro. En poco tiempo Draco se encontró duro como una piedra, por lo que bajó con rapidez los pantalones de Hermione antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta el sofá.

En cuestión de segundos, Draco estaba dentro de ella, dando primero estocadas lentas, mientras las caderas de Hermione chocaban con las de él de forma sensual, pero el ritmo fue subiendo en intensidad progresivamente hasta que podía escucharse el ruido del sofá rozando el piso de piedra con fuerza.

—¡Joder, más fuerte, Malfoy! —instó Hermione, al sentir el conocido calor invadir su interior.

Draco tomó su pierna y la levantó más alto, levantando un poco más su propio cuerpo para alcanzar un mejor ángulo, llegando más profundo y logrando entrar en contacto con su clítoris y punto G con cada rápida pero fluída embestida.

Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de enfocarse en esa sensación, pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar todos y cada uno de los sonidos que retumbaban en la sala. El crepitar de las llamas, el crujido del sofá, piel golpeando piel, sus propios gemidos femeninos que hacían eco en los techos altos… y luego, los sonidos de Draco. Suaves gruñidos que poco a poco se hacían más altos, respiración agitada y uno que otro suspiro entremezclado.

—Maldición, Granger —lo escuchó murmurar —.Tan jodidamente bueno... —su tono de voz era muy bajo, casi como si no se supusiera que ella lo escuchase.

Incluso sin abrir los ojos, Hermione sabía que él estaba disfrutándolo, y eso la hacía excitarse aún más. Tener a una persona que verdaderamente encontrase placer en poseer su cuerpo, y no a alguien que sólo cumpliera con el proceso como una obligación por tanto tiempo como lograse durar, sólo para llegar al orgasmo por su propia mano en la ducha después.

La mano de Draco tomó con agresividad uno de sus pechos y, un segundo después, sintió su lengua rodeando su pezón. Gruñó contra su piel cuando sintió las caderas de Hermione moverse de manera que golpeaban fuerte contra las suyas, ansiosa de conseguir llegar al clímax que ansiaba desde la última vez que habían hecho esto. Tomando su pezón entre sus dientes, Draco succionó mientras daba estocadas más fuertes, con una mano aún sosteniendo su pierna mientras la otra bajaba y tomaba su trasero, prácticamente dejando moretones en él, preparándose para que ambos alcanzaran el éxtasis.

Hermione sabía que él estaba cerca de acabar, pero que se contenía lo mejor que podía mordiendo su pezón. Draco abrió la boca y comenzó a jadear fuertemente. Hermione movió sus manos hasta su cabello ylo haló fuerte, prácticamente arrancándolo de raíz al sentirlo penetrarla aún más fuerte. Estaba tan enfocada en los sonidos del rubio, que no se escuchó a sí misma gritar cuando lo sintió: el calor que invadió su cuerpo en oleadas al venirse. Draco continuó con la misma intensidad, negándose su propio placer hasta que ella no terminase de contraerse alrededor de su miembro. Y luego, se dejó caer, gritando su apellido, aquél por el que siempre la había llamado, mientras se corría dentro de ella.

Draco soltó su pierna y colapsó por completo, pegando delicadamente su cuerpo empapado de sudor al de ella mientras besaba cada pedazo de piel que encontrase en su camino. Cuello, hombros, pechos, su respiración aún era entrecortada pero Hermione lo pudo sentir endurecerse nuevamente dentro de ella.

Echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Hermione miró hacia el techo, con los ojos desenfocados al principio, pero al poder distinguir bien sus alrededores, su cuerpo se tensó, pues el techo seguía siendo el mismo…. Tal cual como había estado en aquél horrible día de su vida que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar.

Draco estaba moviéndose, a punto de reposicionarla para tener sexo nuevamente, cuando Hermione tomó uno de sus brazos con fuerza para atraer su atención.

—Malfoy, yo…—Hermione tragó en seco —. No quiero quedarme en este salón.

—Oh —dijo, mirando a su alrededor —.Claro.

Estiró una de sus manos y convocó sus ropas. La mayoría de la de él la tenía puesta, cosa que planeaba remediar muy pronto.

—Entonces vámonos al dormitorio.

Rodeándola con fuerza con sus brazos, Draco los apareció en su habitación, ansioso de seguir con esa noche tanto tiempo como fuese posible.

.

**oOo**

.

Muchas horas después, Hermione sacó su brazo por el lado de la cama, buscando su teléfono en la mesita de luz y el suelo, pues no paraba de sonar. Finalmente lo encontró en el suelo, en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de pijama. Era Ron, por supuesto. Contestó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya estoy libre —dijo —. Me preguntaba si quizás podía ir ahora.

—No, Ron, ya estoy en la cama.

—Oh —se detuvo —.Pero quizás podrías despertarte por un rato y…

—No —dijo ella con severidad —.Estoy durmiendo.

—Oh —dijo él de nuevo.

Hermione suspiró —. Mira, en verdad creo que es importante que hablemos, pero no ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame en la mañana.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, sonando un poco triste —Lo haré.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Hermione. Te am…

Hermione colgó el teléfono y lo arrojó al suelo de nuevo. Un par de fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la acercaron a un cuerpo cálido.

—Se te olvidó decirle en la cama de quién estás —dijo Draco. Podía prácticamente _escuchar_ su sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella, sintiéndose por alguna razón muy poco culpable al respecto, mientras sentía la mano de Draco bajar por su abdomen hasta encontrarse entre sus piernas —. Pero en verdad sí tengo que regresar a mi cama en algún momento. Hugo regresará a casa en la mañana y podría verse raro que no esté allí.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo —dijo Draco, pasando su lengua por la oreja de Hermione, bajando hasta su cuello —.Por lo menos otras cinco horas.

Hermione se pegó contra Draco con suficiente fuerza para hacer que él quedase boca arriba. La castaña se dio vuelta, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él. —Tengo entendido que te gusta tener el control, pero ¿no crees que es hora de que me dejes estar a cargo?

Draco rio —.Pues no voy a impedírtelo —dijo, poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza. —Adelante.

—Eso pretendo —dijo ella, inclinándose y plantando besos por su pecho, asegurándose de darle a cada una de sus tetillas un mordisco al pasar sobre ellos. Y luego continuó bajando, mirándolo a los ojos durante su recorrido, siguiendo la hilera de vello en su abdomen hasta el final, sorprendida de lo entusiasmada que se sentía por complacerlo cuando nunca había disfrutado realizando esa actividad en particular. Pero esos sonidos que él emitía cuando ella lo satisfacía… esos sonidos felices, de disfrute, que se escapaban de sus labios mientras la miraba a los ojos, hacían que todo valiese la pena.

.

* * *

**N.T.: Jejejejee... no saben cuánto me cuesta buscar sinónimos que no se oigan horribles para la terminología del sexo xD jajajaja... especialmente porque no son palabras que use en la vida diaria. Soy una niña buena jajajaja... en fin, espero no quedase muy forzado. Cualquier recomendación, es bienvenida en los reviews, espero me dejen su opinión. Saludos a todas. **


	7. Cambio

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling. La trama es propiedad de Lena Phoria :)**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Cambio**

.

Draco se hallaba sentado en su cama apoyado en el espaldar, aún desnudo, observando a Hermione corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de encontrar su ropa y vestirse tan rápido como fuese posible.

—¿Estás segura de que tienes que irte? —preguntó él.

Hermione rodó los ojos —.Te dije lo de las reservaciones para cenar con mi familia hace días.

—¿_Él _va también? —preguntó Draco con desprecio.

—Sí. —contestó ella sin levantar la mirada —.Rose me preguntó si podíamos invitar a su padre y no iba a decirle que no.

—Aún está tratando de hacer de casamentera, ¿no?

Hermione suspiró. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que le había dicho a Ron que no quería forzar más su relación; palabras que estaba casi segura había tomado de boca de Draco. La cosa no había salido muy bien. Él insistía en el hecho de que ella había prometido intentarlo, pero ella sabía que no podía intentarlo y a la vez estar acostándose con Draco. Lo sentía como una traición muy grande, aunque no hubiese ningún tipo de compromiso entre ellos. Sabía lo que necesitaba y trabajar en su relación con Ron no era parte de ello. No estaba lista. Quizás estaría dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a su relación en el futuro, pero no ahora. No todavía.

Ron no le había hablado desde ese entonces.

—En realidad, creo que pretende incluir a tu hijo en el tiempo en familia para forzar a Ron a que lo conozca. El restaurante me llamó hace poco para confirmar mi reservación para cinco personas, y estoy segura de que reservé para cuatro. Su prima Lily le ha estado enseñando algunos trucos Slytherin.

Hermione se volteó hacia Draco con una sonrisa burlona mientras se pasaba el vestido por la cabeza. Había ubicado eso y su sostén, pero sus bragas seguían desaparecidas.

—Ayúdame con la cremallera, ¿sí?

Draco se bajó de la cama lentamente y caminó hacia ella. Movió la cremallera en sentido contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y su expresión denotaba que no estaba feliz al respecto.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione.

Caminó hasta el espejo sobre la cómoda del rubio y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello y maquillaje, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar la figura desnuda de Draco a un par de metros tras ella. Si bien habían estado juntos íntimamente tanto como les había sido posible durante las últimas tres semanas, seguía sin ser suficiente.

Hugo seguía viviendo con ella durante las vacaciones de verano, así que no podía escaparse durante las noches. El único tiempo del que verdaderamente disponían era después del trabajo cuando Hugo tenía planes y no estaría en casa, o en los fines de semana en que Hermione mentía y decía que tenía que trabajar, cosa que era lo que en realidad debía estar haciendo. Pero no podía controlarse a sí misma. Incluso después de tres semanas, su pasión no se había apagado en lo absoluto. El sexo era tan bueno en ese momento como lo había sido la primera noche. Quizá hasta mejor.

—¿Por qué no te ocupas y encuentras mis bragas? —dijo ella, finalmente mirándolo a través del espejo mientras reaplicaba su labial.

Hermione enfocó su atención en su propio reflejo, vagamente consciente de la figura moviéndose en el fondo. Poco menos de un minuto después, Draco estaba de pie junto a ella, con sus bragas colgando de su dedo. Hermione trató de tomarlas, pero Draco las alejó y se puso de rodillas, levantando uno de sus pies, luego el otro, y subiendo la ropa interior lentamente por sus piernas, siguiendo el trayecto con sus labios.

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, aun concentrándose en el espejo mientras él pasaba sus manos por el interior de sus muslos.

—Sólo estaba dando una pequeña probada —dijo, quitando de su camino las bragas recién puestas y lamiendo de arriba abajo los pliegues de su intimidad.

Hermione se estremeció. —Deja eso.

Trató de mover su pierna pero él la sostuvo con fuerza, moviendo su boca a su clítoris y moviendo su mano derecha hacia arriba, insertando dos dedos en su entrada. Hermione estrelló la mano con la que sostenía el labial sobre la cómoda con un golpe sonoro. Por suerte, ya lo había terminado de aplicar, pero su rímel se había corrido durante sus actividades previas y, si bien lo había arreglado un poco, necesitaba aplicar una capa fresca. Tomó el rímel de su bolso y trató lo mejor que pudo de mantener la compostura.

—Ya te dije que tengo que irme. No puedes hacer esto ahora.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, deteniendo los movimientos de su lengua pero manteniendo su boca cerca. —No soy idiota, Granger. Estoy consciente del hecho de que planeas llegar con quince minutos de antecipación, como lo haces siempre. No tienes que llegar temprano a una maldita reservación. Como yo lo veo, tenemos por lo menos quince minutos más para disfrutar juntos.

Draco insertó un tercer dedo y Hermione soltó el tubo de rímel. Se sujetó con fuerza del borde de la cómoda, respirando profundo y mordiéndose el labio en un intento patético por cubrir sus gemidos para que el arrogante rubio no supiese lo mucho que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciéndole. Pero como él mismo había dicho, no era ningún idiota.

Retirando sus dedos, Draco se movió para quedar justo tras ella, levantando su vestido para revelar su trasero. Le dio a cada nalga un mordisco mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que amo tu culo?

Draco acercó las caderas de Hermione hacia él y se introdujo en ella en una sola embestida, rodeando su cintura con una mano y descendiendo hasta poder masajear su clítoris, asegurándose de que ella alcanzase el orgasmo mucho antes de que sus quince minutos fueran a terminar.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras él la tomaba desde atrás, no queriendo levantar la mirada y ver en el espejo lo que estaban haciendo. Pero, viendo el movimiento en su campo visual, no pudo controlar el impulso. Miró hacia arriba, sólo mirándose a sí misma por un instante antes de enfocar su mirada en Draco, quien tenía los párpados entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras veía su miembro entrar y salir de su cuerpo. El rubio levantó la mirada y encontró la de ella en el espejo, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y retiraba el cabello de su cuello, besándola allí mientras la miraba.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirarlo. Incluso mientras se corría, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de él. Draco salió de ella y la dio vuelta, sentándola en la cómoda antes de penetrarla nuevamente. Las manos del rubio subieron hasta el desordenado cabello de Hermione, retirándolo de su cara mientras continuaba mirándola. Cuando pareció que Draco iba a besarla, Hermione retiró la cara. Sus embestidas bajaron la velocidad por un segundo, lo escuchó gruñir y luego él bajó hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo bruscamente mientras sus estocadas se volvían incluso más rápidas que antes. Hermione lo envolvió con sus brazos, moviendo sus caderas para encontrar a medio camino las de Draco, gritando ruidosamente al tiempo que sus movimientos se tornaban salvajes.

No tardó mucho en olvidarse por completo de la hora y la reservación para cenar.

.

**oOo**

.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Hermione entró al restaurante casi veinte minutos tarde para su reservación. Por suerte, sus hijos poseían muchas de sus costumbres y se encontraban ya en la mesa. No se sorprendió al ver que Scorpius estaba con ellos.

—Mamá, estuve llamándote, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó Rose, luciendo preocupada —.Nunca has llegado tarde en tu vida.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Hermione, dándoles a ella y a Hugo un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar asiento —.Estaba en los archivos del Ministerio sin mi teléfono y perdí por completo la noción del tiempo. Vine hasta acá lo más rápido que pude una vez que me di cuenta —dio una mirada a los ocupantes de la mesa —.Y aun así le gané a tu padre.

—Sí, bueno, si no le hubieras ganado, ahí sí me hubiese preocupado _de verdad._ —dijo Rose.

—Hola, Scorpius —dijo Hermione, mirándolo y sonriendo —.Qué sorpresa.

—No luces sorprendida —dijo Hugo.

—Eso se debe a que siempre sé cuándo tu hermana está planeando algo —dijo, acariciando el cabello de Rose.

Rose la alejó, arreglándose el cabello —.Papá de por sí no quería venir… Una vez que había aceptado no estaba dispuesta a darle motivos para que se arrepintiera.

Hermione notó la manera en que el rostro de Scorpius se arrugó al escuchar a Rose decir eso. Hermione alcanzó la mano de Scorpius y la apretó para darle ánimo —.No te preocupes. No es por ti. Es tu padre quien no le cae bien a Ron.

Scorpius rio —.Eso lo sé. Estoy tratando de que mi padre lo invite a sentarse en su palco para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero está bastante renuente.

—Los Aurores están siempre en el evento y tienen su propio palco, así que probablemente no acepte de todos modos —dijo la castaña, retirando su mano y recostándose en la silla.

—Sí, eso es lo que Rose me dijo —hizo una pausa —.Pero el palco de mi papá es mejor.

—Oh, eso no lo dudo —dijo Hermione —pero Ronald puede ser algo terco.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Yo no soy terco —dijo Hugo. —¿Qué hay de mí, hombre? ¿Dónde está mi invitación?

Scorpius sonrió con burla —.Parker estará allí. ¿Seguro que quieres asistir?

Hugo enrojeció —.Así que tengo que decidir entre ir a ver el partido, o conservar mi rostro. Me la pones difícil.

—Invita a Lily —sugirió Hermione —.Lo mantendrá distraído, así no lastimará tu lindo rostro —dijo, tomando a Hugo por el mentón y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—_Mamá _—dijo, apartándola y poniéndose aún más rojo que antes.

—¿Por qué llamaste a papá de esa forma? —preguntó Rose de pronto.

—¿Llamarlo cómo? —preguntó Hermione.

—_Ronald _—dijo con desdén —._Nunca_ lo llamas así. Siempre dices "tu padre" o "mi esposo". Nunca lo llamas por su nombre. A menos que estés hablándole a él mismo.

Hermione arrugó los labios —.No creo que eso sea cierto.

—¿Es esa tu sutil forma de decirnos que te estás rindiendo con él? —espetó Rose —Porque si es así, no te molestes en hacerlo. Papá nos dijo que ni siquiera te esforzarás más en intentar.

El rostro de Hermione se tensó al mirar a su hija.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que él dijo —murmuró Hugo, mirando hacia la mesa, incómodo.

—Siento llegar tarde —Ron se acercó a la mesa, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hugo y dándole un apretón.

Hugo levantó la mirada hacia él, soltando un suspiro de alivio. —Papá, gracias a Merlín.

—¿Está todo en orden? —preguntó Ron, notando la forma en la que se miraban Rose y Hermione.

Hermione suspiró y lo miró, adoptando una sonrisa falsa. —Pues sí, todo está bien. Perdona que sea grosera, pero es que acabo de enterarme que me han hecho quedar como la mala. —La sonrisa desapareció —Otra vez.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron.

—¿Estás diciendo que papá es un mentiroso? —preguntó Rose, cruzándose de brazos en actitud rebelde.

—No, no lo es —dijo Hermione con honestidad —.Necesito tiempo para mí en este momento y tu padre respeta eso.

Ron se sentó con lentitud, luciendo muy incómodo.

—Pero ya has tenido seis meses para ti —se quejó Rose —.No me gusta esta… esta sensación. Este maldito ambiente tenso que nos rodea cada vez que ustedes dos están juntos —dijo, gesticulando para abarcarlos a todos.

—La única tensión que siento proviene de esta conversación. —dijo Hermione. Miró de reojo a Ron, quien enfrentó su mirada por un segundo antes de bajar la cabeza y mirar a la mesa como Hugo. Suspiró. —Rose, éste no es el lugar ni el momento para tener esta conversación. Dejémosla de lado por ahora y la continuaremos luego.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Rose.

—Luego. —contestó Hermione con tono severo. Tomó la carta de vinos del centro de la mesa y comenzó a revisarla —.Creo que es la noche perfecta para una botella o dos para todos. ¿Qué tal un buen _Cabernet_? —miró a Ron.

—Suena bien —dijo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que Scorpius les acompañaba.

Scorpius sonrió —. Hola, Sr. Weasley. Espero que no le importe que me haya colado en su cena.

—Quizá si alguien me hubiese preguntado antes…

—¡Papá! —lo regañó Rose mientras miraba a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados en signo de amenaza —. Ésta es una cena _familiar_, y pronto Scorpius será parte de la familia. En realidad de eso queríamos hablarles.

Hermione alzó las cejas. —¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

—Sí —Rose sonrió y tomó a Scorpius de la mano —.Estábamos pensando que podríamos casarnos en abril, durante el fin de semana de Pascua. Si bien nos gustaría casarnos antes, la mitad de nuestra comitiva está aún en Hogwarts, y de verdad nos gustaría una de esas celebraciones de toda una semana.

Hermione hizo cuentas en su cabeza. Faltaban nueve meses para abril. Más que suficiente tiempo para sacar ese… ese… lo que quiera que fuese que tenía con Draco Malfoy de su sistema. —.Suena grandioso.

—Suena costoso. —añadió Ron.

La sonrisa de Rose se desvaneció al instante.

—Sabemos que es tradición que la familia de la novia pague la boda —dijo Scorpius —, pero mi papá se ha ofrecido a ayudar en lo que sea necesar…

Ron lo interrumpió con una risa carente de todo humor —No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Rose, haciendo puchero.

—No quiero que ese bastardo pague nada.

Las manos de Hermione se tensaron bajo la mesa mientras sus dos hijos miraban a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos. Scorpius tensó el rostro. Se notaba que quería decir algo pero se mordía la lengua para evitarlo.

—¿Saben? creo que me haría bien algo de aire fresco. —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie —. Ron, quizás deberías salir conmigo un momento.

—No necesito…

Hermione tomó el brazo del pelirrojo, se inclinó hacia él y susurró con enfado —Dije que _afuera_.

Ron se puso de pie y caminó rígido hasta la puerta.

—Ordena el vino para todos, Rose. —ordenó a su hija, quien sólo asintió mientras veía a sus padres salir uno tras otro por la puerta.

Hermione se adelantó a Ron y lo llevó a un sitio un poco más privado. Una vez que estuvieron solos, se cruzó de brazos y dijo —¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estabas pensando?

Ron puso las manos en sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada hacia un lado —.No quiero que ese imbécil…

—Sí, eso lo entiendo. Tú y Draco Malfoy nunca serán amigos. No se requiere ser un genio para saber eso, pero Scorpius no es su padre —se detuvo y respiró hondo —.Pero lo ama y lo respeta, y _no_ hablarás mal de él en su presencia sin importar lo mucho que lo detestes. Tu relación con Rose depende de ello, ¿entiendes?

Ron se mordió el interior de las mejillas y tomó aire profundo varias veces. Volteó su rostro con lentitud hacia el de ella. Una vez que sus miradas se encontraron, él asintió.

—Bien.

Hermione comenzó a dirigirse hacia adentro pero Ron la tomó de la mano y la mantuvo en su sitio.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hugo me dijo que fuiste a la oficina de nuevo hoy, así que fui a buscarte allá pensando que quizás podríamos caminar juntos hasta acá. No estabas en el trabajo.

—Estaba en los archivos —mintió la castaña —.Perdí la noción del tiempo y me vine directo hasta acá.

Ron la soltó y miró hacia el suelo —. Si estuvieses saliendo con alguien me lo dirías, ¿no? —dijo, levantando la mirada. Sus ojos azules luciendo casi húmedos.

Hermione suspiró —No lo sé —dijo siendo sinceridad —. Probablemente no de una vez. No hasta que fuese algo que valiera la pena mencionar.

—Eso significa que puede que estés saliendo con alguien.

Por supuesto que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Lo que fuese que ella y Draco estaban haciendo no era eso en lo absoluto, pero aun así sentía que era una mentira decirle que no. Había una parte de ella que se preguntaba si lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era peor. Probablemente lo fuese, al menos ante los ojos de Ron.

—Si piensas que la razón por la que te dije que no forzáramos las cosas entre nosotros fue porque estaba viendo a alguien más, entonces te equivocas. Necesito saber con certeza qué es lo que quiero y debo estar sin ti influenciándome al respecto. —Ésa era la verdad.

Todo lo que estaba haciendo era por sí misma. Por una vez en la vida sólo quería ser egoísta.

Si bien no había contestado la pregunta con exactitud, Ron lucía satisfecho con su respuesta. Asintió y dijo —.Sólo hazme saber cuándo lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione suspiró de nuevo —.Por supuesto.

Sin más comentarios, ambos regresaron adentro. El vino los esperaba en la mesa y Ron se disculpó débilmente antes de que todos comenzaran a revisar el menú.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes. Mientras esperaban su comida, Rose y Scorpius hablaban de sus planes de boda. Bueno, los planes de boda _de su hija_, sería lo más correcto. Scorpius en realidad aportaba muy poco a la conversación, pero parecía contento con ello.

—¿Ya tienen algunas locaciones en mente? —preguntó Hermione al llegar al tema en la conversación.

—No, aún no —contestó Rose —pero pensábamos en tener una boda al aire libre —dijo, mordiéndose el labio y viendo a su madre en busca de aprobación.

Hermione sonrió —.Creo que una boda al aire libre suena absolutamente perfecto.

—En realidad, sí tengo una locación en mente —dijo Scorpius.

Rose lo miró y alzó las cejas —¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella.

Scorpius le contestó con una sonrisa socarrona. —No te lo diré.

Rose entrecerró los ojos —¿Por qué no?

—Porque si lo hago, comenzarás a investigarlo como loca hasta que te hartes por completo del lugar —respondió él —. Sólo quiero que lo veas. Sin tener toda la información histórica y datos del lugar.

Todos en la mesa rieron, excepto Rose. Incluso Ron lo hizo.

—Heredó ese hábito horrible de su madre —dijo Ron —. Cada una de las vacaciones que hemos tomado en la vida ha sido corrompida por una aburrida lección de historia.

Hermione abrió la boca en indignación. —¿_Aburrida_? ¿Según quién?

—Yo —dijo Ron.

—Y yo —añadió Hugo.

—Personalmente, me encantó escuchar sobre la migración de salmones cuando visitamos el Río Tweed, aun cuando no pudimos verla —dijo Rose, y no bromeaba.

—Y es por eso que eres mi hija favorita —dijo Hermione, echándole una mirada a Hugo y guiñándole un ojo.

—Auch, mamá. Sólo auch. —dijo él, riendo.

Cuando sus platos llegaron, Scorpius se vio completamente confundido cuando todos comenzaron a comer de los platos de los demás, incluyendo el suyo.

—Mamá, _tienes_ que probar su bagre —dijo Rose, tomando un trozo del plato del rubio con su tenedor y dándoselo a Hermione.

—Mmm, muy bueno. —dijo Hermione, devolviéndole el tenedor con un bocado de pollo. Hugo ya estaba tomando un pedazo del plato de su madre sin necesidad de preguntar. Luego, atacó el bagre de Scorpius.

—Cariño, tienes que probar mi pasta —dijo Rose.

Scorpius alzó una ceja —Eeh…

Antes de tener oportunidad de responder, Rose había tomado un bocado de pasta en su tenedor y se lo había embutido en la boca. No tuvo elección más que masticar.

—¿Acaso compartir era un tabú en la residencia Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione mientras le robaba a Ron un poco de su ensalada.

Scorpius tragó su bocado y dijo —No exactamente. Cuando mis padres comían afuera, rara vez iba con ellos, y en casa nuestra mesa de comedor era realmente grande, así que compartir no era una opción —Hizo una pausa —.Aunque en realidad creo que no lo hubiésemos hecho de todas formas.

—Si crees que esto es malo, espera a que vayamos a cenar con todas nuestras tías, tíos, primos y abuelos —dijo Hugo, robándose otro bocado del bagre de Scorpius —.Una vez terminamos pasándonos nuestros platos cada cierta cantidad de minutos.

—¿Usted también viene de una familia grande? —preguntó Scorpius, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Ella rio, negando con la cabeza —.No. Fui hija única de dos hijos únicos. Pero ninguno de mis padres sigue vivo. —añadió con un suave suspiro.

—Abuelo falleció en un accidente automovilístico hace siete años, y perdimos a la abuela por un cáncer de ovario hace casi dos años. —explicó Rose.

Ron acarició la rodilla de Hermione bajo la mesa. Ella lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—¡Ron!

La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

Todos en la mesa levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Colette parada junto a la silla de Ron. Hermione quitó la mano del pelirrojo de su rodilla.

—Colette, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó él, tornándose mortalmente pálido.

—No has respondido a ninguna de mis lechuzas —dijo la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Te dijo que se había terminado! —soltó Rose, quien lucía prácticamente lista para abalanzarse por sobre la mesa a abofetear a Colette.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —Gritó Colette —¿Qué hice mal?

Hermione cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y miró, incómoda, alrededor de su mesa. Casi todos los comensales estaban mirándolos. Sólo podía rogar que nadie tuviese una cámara. Y luego, vio el flash.

—¡Te lo dije un millón de veces! ¡Quiero estar con mi familia! —Espetó Ron —¿Cómo supiste que íbamos a estar aquí?

—¡Pero ella no te ama como yo lo hago! —dijo, señalando a Hermione con un dedo acusador e ignorando por completo la pregunta de Ron —¡Ella me lo dijo! Dijo que no creía amarte más, y que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría fingir que…

—Ya basta —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y tomando su bolso —.Lo siento, niños, pero no puedo sentarme aquí y escuchar esto ni un segundo más. —dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Hermione! —Ron saltó de su asiento y fue corriendo tras ella.

—¡Ron!

Colette trató de seguirlo pero Rose la tomó del brazo y la haló hasta donde estaba. —¡Oh no, no lo harás!

—¿No has hecho ya suficiente daño, maldita rompe hogares? —gritó Hugo.

—Hermione, por favor, ¡espera! —gritaba Ron, corriendo para alcanzarla mientras ella giraba en una esquina. Logró tomarla de la mano y la giró bruscamente. —Lo juro, no sé cómo se enteró de que estábamos aquí. No he hablado con ella desde que terminamos. Yo…

—Ron, ya detente, ¿quieres? ¡Sólo detente! —gritó ella, quitando su mano. —Ella no mentía. Sí le dije eso. Antes de separarnos, le dije...

—Lo sé—dijo él, acercándose —.Me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo —Ron tomó la mano de la castaña nuevamente, esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con gentileza —. Pero eso era antes, cuando me comportaba como un imbécil y daba todo por asegurado. No quiero ser esa persona nunca más, Hermione. Quiero ser mejor. Aún te amo. _Siempre_ te amaré. Por favor —rogó, con lágrimas en los ojos —.Por favor, no estoy listo para que lo nuestro se termine.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y gimoteó con suavidad antes de comenzar a negar lentamente con la cabeza. —Pero ya se terminó.

Hermione retiró su mano y se dio vuelta rápido, caminando hasta el final de la calle, sintiendo el aire helado enfriar sus mejillas húmedas.

—¡Prometo ser mejor! —Le gritó Ron —¡Ya verás! ¡Te probaré que he cambiado, Hermione, y seremos de nuevo una familia!

Hermione se limpió los ojos mientras caminaba, alcanzando una esquina y girando tan rápido como pudo para no tener que escucharlo más. Debió haberse aparecido en su casa en ese preciso instante, pero en lugar de eso, se halló a sí misma caminando varias cuadras hasta el pub mágico más cercano, donde supo que encontraría una chimenea conectada a la Red Flu. Por suerte, tenía algo de polvo en su bolso, el cual usó, introduciéndose en las llamas verdes.

—Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo el tirón mientras era transportada lejos de Londres y hacia la gran mansión en Wiltshire. El salón estaba completamente oscuro, aparte del fuego que ella había creado con su llegada, así que de inmediato se apareció en la habitación de Draco.

Cuando llegó allí, le tomó un momento encontrarlo. Estaba sentado en el balcón, dándole la espalda, leyendo un libro e iluminado solo por la tenue luz que provenía de su recámara. Se dio vuelta cuando escuchó el "pop" de la aparición, alzando las cejas al encontrarla allí.

—¿Estás de vuelta tan pronto? —dijo él.

Hermione lanzó su bolso a un lado y comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su vestido. —Quítate la ropa. —ordenó la castaña.

Draco cerró su libro y lo puso en la mesa junto a su vaso de whiskey de fuego. Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta estar parado en el umbral de la puerta. —¿Te sucede algo?

—No —dijo ella, quitándose el vestido por sobre su cabeza y arrojándolo junto a su bolso. Luego se quitó el sujetador, y comenzó a bajarse las bragas —.¿Acaso tendré que hacer esto sola? —dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas desnudas y zapateando uno de sus pies con impaciencia.

Sin darle siquiera un vistazo a su cuerpo, Draco la miró a los ojos y preguntó —¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—¡Sí, estoy bien! —espetó Hermione —.Ahora, ¿vas a quitarte la maldita ropa, o debería irme?

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron una vez más. Su boca se apretó formando una tensa línea recta, pero de todas formas comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

Obviamente insatisfecha con la velocidad, Hermione se abalanzó hacia él y comenzó a deshacer la cremallera de sus pantalones y bajándolos junto con sus boxers hasta sus tobillos, poniéndose de rodillas y comenzando a lamer su miembro, que en ese momento se hallaba flácido.

Draco no estaba muy seguro de qué estaba sucediendo, pero la dejó darle placer hasta que se sintió endurecer. En el instante en que logró que Draco alcanzara una erección, Hermione se puso de pie nuevamente y lo empujó hacia la cama hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpearon el colchón y lo hicieron caer de espaldas. La castaña inmediatamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, sin darle tiempo para pensar, antes de tomarlo dentro de sí y comenzar a montarlo.

—Por Merlín, Granger, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó, apretando los puños contra las sábanas mientras ella rebotaba sobre su cuerpo.

Hermione trató de mantener la mirada hacia adelante, pero de pronto sintió la mano derecha de Draco dejar las sábanas y subir por su brazo sin detenerse hasta llegar a su mejilla. Finalmente ella bajó la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos al verlo y encontrarse con sus ojos desconocidos mirándola. Ojos plateados, no azules, que no eran en lo absoluto suaves como aquéllos a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Los movimientos de la castaña pronto bajaron la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, y se encontró a sí misma inclinándose hacia adelante y llorando sobre Draco.

—Granger… ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco, claramente incómodo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y usó sus manos para cubrirse los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡N…Nada! —hipó ella.

—Bueno, eso obviamente es mentira—dijo él, envolviéndola con sus brazos y pegando sus cuerpos —.Cuéntame.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo siguió llorando.

—¿Necesitas que contrate un sicario para tu esposo? Porque tengo contactos.

Hermione rio entre lágrimas —.Por Merlín, espero que estés bromeando.

Él quitó una de sus manos de la espalda de ella y la movió de lado a lado, indicando que era _más o menos _una broma.

Ella rio de nuevo, pero pronto se detuvo —. En tu oficina, ese día… Mencionaste ese momento revelador donde ves a una persona y te das cuenta de que no sientes nada por ella… Te dije que nunca me había sucedido y me llamaste mentirosa.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo él.

—Bueno, tenías razón. Estaba mintiendo—admitió con un suspiro —.Fue durante nuestro aniversario el año pasado. Salí temprano del trabajo por, posiblemente, primera vez en mi vida y me fui a casa para prepararnos una cena especial. Todas las comidas tapa arterias, infestadas de carbohidratos que a Ron le encantan. Me llamó para decirme que llegaría tarde. Tomó una misión a última hora porque el segundo al mando de Harry planea retirarse este año y está trabajando duro para obtener su puesto, lo cual está bien. —añadió rápidamente —Pero… sólo pedía una noche.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

—No llegó a casa hasta casi medianoche, me trajo flores baratas de supermercado y una tarjeta que ni siquiera se molestó en firmar. Apenas tocó la cena que le preparé, y luego se fue a la cama sin siquiera decirme "feliz aniversario" o "te amo" o un simple "gracias". No me dijo nada, y lo supe. Supe en ese momento que no podíamos volver a lo que éramos; que habíamos ido por mucho tiempo en la dirección equivocada y que el amor que una vez sentimos ya no estaba allí.

Hermione sintió los brazos de Draco apretarse a su alrededor, pero no dijo nada, sólo puso una de las manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, acariciando sus rizos y empujándola para apoyarla en su pecho.

—Aún lo amo, de verdad —dijo ella —.Pero no de la misma forma. No de esa manera romántica. —Sus lágrimas cayeron en su pecho e hizo lo mejor que pudo para limpiarlas —. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre estos sentimientos. Mis amigos más cercanos son su mejor amigo y su hermana. No podía contarles lo vacía que me sentía de repente porque lo único que me dirían sería que tratara con más empeño de arreglar las cosas, pero sabía que ya eso no funcionaría. Así que le confesé todas estas cosas a la única otra persona que estaba cerca de mí. Mi asistente.

—Esa mujer de la fiesta. —dijo Draco. No lo estaba preguntando. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Él se encogió de hombros. —El Mundo Mágico es mucho más pequeño de lo que nos gusta admitir. Esa información es fácil de conseguir.

—¿La investigaste?

—No, te investigué a _ti_.

Hermione probablemente se sorprendió más de lo que debería —Ummm…—Hizo lo mejor que pudo para olvidarse de esa confesión —. Sí, ella. Le conté los problemas que estábamos teniendo y…—se detuvo y respiró hondo. Aún estaba mirando a Draco, y eso hacía más difícil la situación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo —. Una noche, salí del Ministerio temprano para asistir a una cena de trabajo. No sé exactamente qué pasó, pero Ron dijo que fue a mi oficina a buscarme. Ella lo acorraló allí, y… y…

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, sus manos apretando las sábanas a ambos lados del rubio.

—Te engañó —terminó Draco.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, Hermione asintió lentamente —. Me dolió más de lo que creí. Me dijo que fue sólo un beso. Que no significó nada. Sólo que no se la quitó de encima tan rápido como debió haberlo hecho. No sé qué sera verdad, y creo que no me importa. Le dije en ese preciso instante que quería el divorcio. Él de alguna forma logró convencerme de separarnos a modo de prueba —Hermione pausó un momento, luego dijo en voz baja. —Sólo quisiera que esto se acabara de una vez.

Sus ojos se abrieron y miraron a Draco de nuevo. Él la miraba con preocupación genuina en sus orbes grises.

—Nunca le he contado eso a nadie —Hermione se sonrojó y se quitó de encima de él —Oh, Merlín —Se cubrió la cara con las manos en señal de vergüenza —¿Por qué te dije esas cosas? Hasta sobre los papeles de divorcio…

—Porque necesitas a alguien en quien puedas confiar —dijo Draco, poniéndose de lado y corriéndole varios mechones de cabello que se habían adherido a sus mejillas húmedas —.Y la posibilidad de que use esta información para tratar de robarte a tu esposo es extremadamente remota.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Una muy ruidosa.

Draco esperó a que ella dejara de reírse para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y apretarla contra sí —¿Sabes que hay otras maneras de hacer que firme los papeles de divorcio si se niega a cooperar?

—Lo sé —Hermione —. Pero no es tan sencillo. Hemos sido parte de la vida del otro desde los once años. Tenemos dos hijos, compartimos los mismos amigos, y cuando digo "los mismos", me refiero a _todos_ —pausó y suspiró. —.Y su familia es mi familia. Si lo pierdo a él, los pierdo a todos ellos.

—Si bien no sé mucho sobre los Weasley, por lo que he podido ver en todos los años que los he conocido dudo mucho que vayan a dejarte de lado tan fácilmente. Especialmente si les dices que él te engañó y…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió Hermione —.Ron cometió un error. Uno grande. Pero su familia no debe enterarse _nunca_ de ello. No haré que lo odien por mí. Y tú no dirás nada, o…

—¿Por qué habría de decir algo? —interrumpió Draco —.No es asunto mío.

—Así que todo lo que te he dicho… queda entre nosotros, ¿cierto?

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y rozó la mejilla de Hermione con sus labios —. Sí, Granger, queda entre nosotros —movió sus labios hasta cerca de su oreja. —Pero no me has dicho, ¿qué pasó esta noche para que me confesaras todo esto?

Hermione gruñó —.Esa perra se apareció en el restaurante.

Draco rio —.Debo admitir, me encanto cuando dices malas palabras. ¿Y qué quería?

—A Ron de regreso.

Él se acercó un poco más y ella giró su cuerpo hacia él, pasando su brazo por debajo del de él y rodeándolo por la espalda.

—Me alegraría por él si encontrara a alguien más. _Cualquier otra persona _—suspiró —.Pero no ella.

—Es comprensible.

Hermione levantó su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Se había equivocado antes. Eran ojos gentiles, suaves. Especialmente cuando movía su mano para retirarle el cabello de los ojos, antes de acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar.

—Gracias por escucharme, Malfoy —dijo ella —.Lamento haber venido de esa forma. Debí haberme ido a casa.

—Está bien —dijo él —.Siempre y cuando cada vez que vengas te quites inmediatamente la ropa, no tengo problema con esto.

Hermione rio nuevamente, esta vez más suave.

De repente, el pulgar de Draco detuvo sus caricias. Su mirada pasó de sus ojos a sus labios y ella no lo detuvo cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, rozando sus labios con suavidad, negándose a avanzar más. Sintiendo una necesidad desesperada de conectarse con él en ese momento, Hermione se movió más hacia él hasta que sus bocas se fusionaron por completo. Primero fueron sólo sus labios, luego sus lenguas pasaron el límite y comenzaron a acariciarse, moviéndose con suavidad una contra otra.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Draco estuviese duro de nuevo, poniéndose sobre ella y penetrándola con suavidad. Sus labios permanecieron unidos durante el proceso y, por primera vez, no se sintió como una simple "cogida", como Draco crudamente lo llamaba a veces. No era "hacer el amor" ni por asomo, pero era diferente. Casi reconfortante.

Draco sabía tan dulce como Hermione suponía. Como una versión menta de ese costoso whiskey de fuego que tanto les gustaba a ambos. De hecho, estaba segura de que eso era lo que había estado bebiendo antes de que ella llegara.

Cuando terminaron, Draco se quitó de encima de ella. Por primera vez desde que habían empezado con eso, la apretó contra su pecho y la mantuvo allí, levantándole el mentón para continuar besándola. Se sentía bien… esa sensación de ser deseada.

Era casi medianoche cuando ella finalmente decidió que era hora de irse. Draco no se movió de la cama mientras la veía vestirse. Sólo la observaba.

—¿Puedes venir mañana? —preguntó él.

—No —respondió ella, aun cuando probablemente pudiese —. Necesito ir a la oficina y trabajar de verdad. —Mentira. Había estado trabajando más horas durante la semana para poder verlo durante los fines de semana. Todo su trabajo estaba adelantado.

Cuando recogió su bolso, se sorprendió al sentir un par de brazos envolverla desde atrás. Draco la volteó hacia él y le dio un último beso antes de que ella se apareciera al salón donde se hallaba la chimenea.

Hermione se mantuvo de pie junto a la chimenea por un momento, sintiendo algo horrible revolver su estómago. No podía identificar qué era, pero definitivamente sentía como si hubiesen cruzado una línea importante esa noche. Su relación sexual nunca debía volverse algo íntimo, eso era lo que se había prometido a sí misma. Y aun así, de alguna forma, se había convertido precisamente en eso.

Cuando llegó a casa, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Hugo esperándola en el sofá. Él suspiró aliviado, llamando inmediatamente a Rose, quien acababa de irse a casa para revisar cómo se encontraba Perdita.

—Sólo salí a caminar —le dijo cuando Rose la llamó por teléfono.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó gritar a Rose.

Hermione le quitó el teléfono a Hugo —.Sí, estoy bien. Sólo estoy algo cansada después de esa caminata.

—¿Y del drama? —preguntó Hugo, sonriendo levemente mientras rodaba los ojos.

Hermione rio —.Sí, eso también. _Esa_ mujer…—Le devolvió el teléfono a su hijo, besándole la mejilla —.Buenas noches a los dos. No se queden despiertos hasta muy tarde.

Entró a su dormitorio y se cambió de ropa rápidamente, sin hacer nada de su rutina de la noche antes de meterse en la cama. Mirando el otro lado vacío donde Ron solía acostarse, se encontró a sí misma pensando por una vez en la vida no en él, sino en Draco. En lo bien que se habría sentido dormir en sus brazos esa noche. Había sido tan cálido, tan gentil, tan… todo lo que no necesitaba en ese momento.

Sacando todo pensamiento relacionado con Draco de su cabeza, Hermione se movió hasta estar acostada en el centro de la cama, arruinando las cobijas perfectamente tendidas del otro lado y estirándose. Si bien no era lo mismo que estar en los brazos de alguien, aun así se sentía jodidamente bien.

.

**oOo**

.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó y decidió que era momento de un cambio. Nada muy extravagante, quizás comenzaría con algo pequeño y luego vería cómo se sentía con ello. Fue por eso que llegó el lunes a la oficina con un nuevo corte de cabello. Toda su vida lo había llevado largo, pero ahora lo lucía justo sobre sus hombros con su onda natural y una ligera línea en A. Rose y Hugo le habían dado su sello de aprobación. Incluso Scorpius le había dicho que lucía muy bonita. En serio que era un chico muy dulce, y muchas veces se le hacía difícil creer que estaba emparentado con Draco.

Algunas personas le hicieron comentarios cuando caminaba por el Ministerio, lo cual era agradable. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la había halagado así y, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba.

Cuando pasó frente al escritorio de Teddy, él levantó la mirada y sonrió. Hermione le entregó el café que había pasado a buscar para él.

—Gracias —dijo él —¿Te cortaste el cabello?

—Sí —respondió ella, sonriéndole antes de entrar a su oficina.

Hermione apenas había puesto sus cosas sobre la mesa cuando Cormac se introdujo en la oficina con la nariz enterrada en una edición de _Corazón de Bruja._

—Parece que tuviste un fin de semana interesante —dijo él, sentándose en el escritorio con la revista frente a ella.

Hermione la examinó de cerca, arrugando las cejas al ver la foto de Colette confrontando a Ron. Se veía bastante enojada y, ¿quién podría culparla?

"_Problemas en el Paraíso: la ex amante de Ron Weasley, determinada a destruir su matrimonio_" rezaba el encabezado.

—Que encantador —dijo Hermione, ojeando el artículo. Pura basura. Y luego, sus ojos cayeron en la página opuesta, que mostraba la foto de un hombre con un familiar cabello rubio platinado. Draco se inclinaba hacia una hermosa mujer de cabello color azabache, y súbitamente sus cabezas se giraban al percibir el flash de la cámara. Y luego la foto se repetía, él acercándose a la mujer, una y otra y otra vez…

—Todo indica que nuestro mago se ha encontrado otra amante —bromeó Cormac.

—Ajá…—Hermione tomó la revista y fingió leer el artículo sobre ella, pero en realidad miraba el de él. Decía que lo habían visto con la mujer desconocida el viernes en la noche. Se suponía que ella iba a ir a su casa el viernes en la noche, ya que Hugo tenía planes de cenar con sus amigos, pero Draco había cancelado a último minuto. Ahora sabía el porqué.

—¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?

—No. —dijo ella, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a la foto.

Alguien tocó la puerta y ella y Cormac alzaron la mirada para ver quién era. Ron se hallaba de pie justo fuera de su oficina.

—Supongo que eso es mi señal para irme —dijo Cormac, tomando la revista de sus manos y dirigiéndose a la puerta —.Bonita foto, Weasley.

Cormac salió y Ron entró, cerrando la puerta —.Veo que te mostró el artículo.

—Todos vimos los flashes —dijo Hermione —.Sabíamos que habría un artículo al respecto. La comunidad mágica simplemente _ama_ leer sobre el inminente divorcio de los mejores amigos de Harry Potter.

—¿Inminente? —repitió él de manera solemne —.Hermione, por favor dame otra oportunidad.

Hermione suspiró —.No —dijo ella —.Ahora no. Necesito pasar este tiempo sola, Ron. Me lancé de lleno al trabajo sin tener oportunidad de siquiera ver cómo es la vida sin ti. Necesito hacer eso.

Ron asintió. Aún no había comentado nada sobre su cabello. No sabía por qué eso la molestaba tanto.

—Entonces esperaré hasta que tú…

—No, Ron. Nada de esperar —dijo ella —.Si conoces a alguien que te guste, entonces quiero que la invites a salir.

Él parpadeó.

—Esto no es una especie de prueba, lo prometo —dijo ella —.A pesar de lo que diga Ginny, quiero que probemos esto de la separación seriamente.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —preguntó él.

Hermione se encogió de hombros —.No lo sé… ¿hasta la boda?

La tez de Ron se tornó blanca. —¿Hasta dentro de nueve meses?

—¿Tienes alguna sugerencia mejor?

—Que no hagamos esto.

Ella frunció el ceño —Ron…

—De acuerdo, hasta Navidad. —dijo él. —No más de eso.

—Está bien —dijo ella asintiendo —.Cuando se acerque la Navidad, tomaremos una decisión.

—Yo ya he tomado la mía.

—Quizás cambies de opinión de acá a cinco meses.

Él negó con la cabeza —. No lo haré. Cometí un error una vez y no lo haré de nuevo. Te amo.

Hermione suspiró y desvió la mirada. Él miró al suelo, abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina, luciendo solemne. Y sin haber dicho nada de su cabello. Sabía que no era algo por lo cual molestarse, pero por algún motivo, estaba enfadada.

El día transcurrió normalmente, pero Hermione se encontró a sí misma con serias dificultades para concentrarse. Envió una lechuza a Draco para confirmar la reunión que tendrían con el Ministro la semana siguiente, para por fin idear algún tipo de arreglo de negocios formal. Él le respondió que allí estaría, y le preguntó luego que si podría ir a verlo esa noche. La mente de Hermione fue transportada instantáneamente a esa foto de él acercándose a esa mujer hermosa. Mucho más hermosa que ella, y sin toda la carga emocional de ser la futura suegra de su hijo. Sin mencionar el maldito llanto en medio del sexo. Nunca había conocido a nadie que hiciera eso, aunque dudaba mucho que fuese la primera en hacerlo. Al menos eso esperaba.

Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, abrió una de sus gavetas para sacar sus menús. Definitivamente era un día para ordenar a domicilio. De pronto vio algo en el fondo de su gaveta. Una tarjeta de presentación. La tomó y miró el nombre de Draco Malfoy escrito en hermosas letras cursivas.

Recostándose en su silla, Hermione miró fijamente la tarjeta, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar con aprehensión antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello, sintiendo que sus dedos lo recorrían demasiado rápido, y recordándole su patético intento de hacer cambios en su vida. Un cambio que Ron ni siquiera había notado a pesar de que él juraba que quería volver con ella. En vez de decir las palabras "te amo" como un maldito robot, ¿por qué no se lo demostraba? Decirle que lucía bonita, o que el corte de cabello le lucía bien. _Lo que fuese._ Demonios, hasta Cormac se había percatado del cambio.

Sintiéndose algo molesta y definitivamente determinada, Hermione se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y fue hacia la puerta con la tarjeta en mano.

—Saldré a almorzar —dijo vagamente mientras pasaba frente al escritorio de Teddy.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, sin levantar la vista del monitor de su computadora. —Tómate tu tiempo, ¿sí? En serio necesitas un descanso.

Hermione sonrió. Él tenía toda la razón. Salió del Ministerio con prisa y llegó hasta el atrio. Buscó una chimenea disponible y lanzando un puñado de polvos Flu con la tarjeta firmemente apretada en su otra mano, entró —Oficina de Draco Malfoy. Empresas Malfoy.

Fue transportada rápidamente y aterrizó momentos después en la esplendorosa oficina de Draco. Salió de la chimenea y dio un vistazo alrededor, un poco decepcionada al encontrar la oficina vacía. Acercándose a su escritorio, ubicó su agenda y se sentó en su silla, buscando la fecha en la que se hallaban.

—Oh, por…. —dijo, al sentir que todo su cuerpo se hundía en la silla con precisión anatómica impecable. Era jodidamente increíble. Su cuello tenía soporte, su espalda estaba arqueada de la forma perfecta, y no podía siquiera comenzar a describir lo bien que su trasero se sentía.

Mientras daba vueltas en la cómoda silla, la puerta se abrió y Draco entró. Tenía la cabeza agachada, mirando algunos papeles en sus manos, pero levantó con rapidez la mirada al percibir movimiento en sus cercanías, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verla a ella allí.

Viéndolo a los ojos, ella sonrió con picardía. Él le devolvió la misma expresión.

—Señorita Lupin, ¿cuánto me queda antes de que mi próxima cita llegue? —preguntó Draco a través de la puerta.

—¡Quince minutos, Sr. Malfoy! —respondió la voz de Victoire desde el otro lado.

—Hazme un favor y que nadie me moleste hasta entonces —cerró la puerta y sacó su varita, conjurando encantamientos de seguridad y silenciadores en la puerta.

—Parece que tendremos que hacer esto rápido.

—Esta silla es _demasiado_ cómoda —dijo Hermione sin moverse de ella, aun cuando Draco se acercaba lentamente.

Cuando Draco estuvo a una distancia que les permitía tocarse, ella se puso de pie, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo sentarse en la silla.

—Follaremos en ella —dijo Hermione, levantándose la falda un poco y colocándose sobre su regazo.

Draco trató de besarla pero ella rápidamente lo evadió y atacó su cuello, usando sus manos para desabrochar sus pantalones, antes de introducir una de sus manos en ellos. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas frente al rubio cuando Draco la envolvió con sus brazos y la mantuvo en su sitio.

—No hay tiempo para juegos previos, Granger. En serio no puedo retrasarme para esta reunión.

Draco puso su mano en la de ella e hizo que lo acariciara con más fuerza y más rápido. Tan pronto como estuvo duro, subió la falda de la castaña aún más. Hermione tomó su miembro con una mano y apartó del camino su ropa interior con la otra, guiándolo hacia su interior antes de apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros, usándolos para ayudarse a rebotar sobre él.

Draco tomó las caderas de Hermione con agresividad, moviéndola de arriba abajo más rápido. La reunión debía de ser muy importante, pues él no acostumbraba apurar tanto las cosas. El rubio de pronto abrió la blusa de Hermione, arrancando todos los botones y sacando sus pechos de su sostén, poniendo de inmediato uno en su boca mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta su clítoris.

Hermione movió sus manos al cabello de Draco, halándolo, peleando con su instinto de arrancarlo al sentir su orgasmo aproximándose. Con Draco, nunca tenía que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para conseguir ese primer clímax. Era cuando él le exigía tener múltiples orgasmos que tenía que esforzarse de verdad.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acabar, sintiendo su temperatura corporal elevarse mientras su mano la acariciaba más rápido, Draco soltó su pecho, levantó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia sus labios. Hermione volteó, logrando que la boca del rubio la rozara en la barbilla. En un instante, dejó de sentir la mano de Draco en su clítoris; estaba de vuelta en su cadera y apretándola tan fuerte que se vio forzada a quedarse completamente quieta.

—Granger—espetó él —¿Qué coño te pasa?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos grandes, como de cervatillo, y se encogió de hombros. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Me tomó casi un puto mes lograr que me besaras y ahora, dos días después, volvemos a esta mierda.

La castaña alzó las cejas —. No sabía que te importara tanto.

—No me importa —dijo Draco con el rostro tenso y desviando la mirada —¿Pero por qué no lo haces?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, de nuevo encogiéndose de hombros. —Simplemente me parece algo íntimo.

—¿Intimo? —repitió él, arrugando la frente mientras bajaba la mirada al sitio donde ambos estaban unidos —. ¿Estás consciente de que mi polla está dentro de ti, no?

Hermione rio —. Sí, y estoy bastante impresionada de que estar sentados aquí sólo hablando no esté suavizándote ni un poco.

—Es cuestión de concentración. Planeo terminar esto —Le guiñó un ojo —.Pero no hasta que me beses.

Hermione gruñó. Miró por sobre su hombro hacia la ventana. Nada excepto por el cielo despejado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un par de labios comenzaran a subir por su cuello.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Temes que si nos ponemos muy _íntimos_ te enamorarás de mí?

Hermione suspiró —Sí. —dijo con honestidad.

Los labios de Draco se detuvieron. Se alejó y la miró con curiosidad.

—Escucha, Malfoy… No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Además de mi esposo, eres el único hombre con el que he estado, y cuando me sentí mal la otra noche, hui de él y vine directo a ti. Cruzamos una línea y no quiero hacerlo de nuevo. No cuando esto es temporal. No soy como tú, no puedo desprenderme de todo tan fácilmente.

—¿Yo soy desprendido? —preguntó Draco, alzando las cejas —. Que yo sepa, he pasado cada momento que tengo estas últimas tres semanas contigo.

Hermione desvió la mirada y se sonrojó —.Para tener sexo.

—Es verdad —dijo él —.Pero es poco probable que siguiera viéndote si no disfrutase de tu compañía. Sólo porque esto es temporal no quiere decir que no pueda significar nada, Granger. Con una chica como tú, imaginé que significaría algo.

El sonrojo de la castaña se tornó aún más brillante.

—Ahora bésame.

Ella lo miró de nuevo.

—Tenemos aproximadamente cinco minutos para terminar esto, así que te sugiero que cedas o de lo contrario, te vayas insatisfecha.

Ella continuó mirándolo a los ojos, hasta que parpadeó y suspiró. Se acercó con lentitud y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Mientras besaba suavemente a Draco, él aflojó su agarre en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos estuviesen moviéndose fuerte y rápido, con sus labios y lenguas entrelazadas en una batalla brutal que ambos parecían estar ganando.

Draco se puso de pie, llevándose a Hermione consigo. Girándose, la colocó en su silla y usó el respaldo para apoyarse mientras comenzaba sus enérgicas estocadas. Sus labios no se separaron ni un segundo.

Las bocas de ambos se abrieron al sentir sus orgasmos aproximarse, y pronto respiraban pesadamente con sus labios apenas tocándose. Draco tomó el labio inferior de Hermione entre sus dientes, mordiéndola con rudeza en el momento en el que la sintió correrse, sintiendo la vibración de sus gritos erráticos contra sus labios. La dejó terminar antes de dejarse ir a sí mismo.

Draco sólo se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de apartarse de encima de ella. Usó su varita para limpiarlos a ambos, se abrochó el pantalón y fue hasta su espejo de pared a arreglarse el cabello.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba por un momento, frunciendo el ceño al percibir la hipersensibilidad de sus labios. Fue en ese momento cuando vio algo en el escritorio de Draco. Arregló su falda y su ropa interior y se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla, tomando su copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ con una foto de ella y Ron durante tiempos más felices en la portada.

—Pensé que no leías esta basura. —dijo ella.

Draco se dio vuelta para ver a qué se refería —. No la leo —contestó —,pero hay un artículo sobre mí y Victoire consideró que debía verlo. Está justo al lado del tuyo, si no me equivoco. —esbozó una sonrisa.

Hermione se puso de pie al tiempo que hojeaba la revista, hasta alcanzar ambos artículos en cuestión —.Si vamos a seguir con esto, entonces tengo una regla más que establecer.

—Por supuesto, como siempre —dijo Draco, arreglándose la corbata en el espejo. Una vez que estuvo listo, se dio vuelta y caminó con arrogancia hasta ella. —Oigámosla.

—No sé de qué se trata esto —dijo ella, abriendo la revista y mostrándole la foto de él con la mujer de cabello negro —. Pero en el instante en que esto se convierta en algo más que una cena, en algo físico, dímelo y terminamos con lo que sea que tenemos. Me niego a ser una de muchas. Si vamos a acostarnos, entonces somos sólo nosotros dos. Nada de intimidad con otros. ¿Está claro?

Draco continuó su paso, con una sonrisa de suficiencia formándose en su rostro mientras alzaba las cejas. Se detuvo frente a ella, con sus ojos fijos en los marrones de la castaña mientras tomaba lentamente la revista —.Esta mujer es una clienta mía. El fotógrafo esperó hasta que su marido fuese al baño para tomar la foto. Si miras bien, puedes ver la tercera silla y la copa extra de vino —levantó la revista y señaló, y ciertamente allí estaban —.Victoire creyó prudente que viera el artículo y les advirtiera de los rumores que comenzarían a circular —Cerró la revista y la puso de nuevo en su escritorio —.Te dije esa primera noche que no había salido ni había tenido relaciones con nadie en seis meses. ¿Por qué cambiaría eso ahora que me he encontrado con el arreglo perfecto?

Draco levantó las manos, tomando el rostro de Hermione, acercándose y besándola suavemente. Cuando se alejó, la miró a los ojos y le acarició el cabello. —Me gusta esto —dijo, acariciando las puntas —.El cabello corto te queda bien.

Hermione parpadeó —Te diste cuenta.

—Por supuesto que me di cuenta. Estaba casi a mitad de tu espalda antes —hizo una pausa —. No me digas que esta jodida visita se debe a que la Comadreja no se dio cuenta de tu corte de cabello.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se dio vuelta.

Draco retiró sus manos —.Debo ser honesto. Me siento algo devaluado cada vez que vienes a verme sólo porque estas enojada con tu esposo.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, incapaz de contener su sonrisa. Él se la devolvió.

—_Sr. Malfoy, el Sr. Berry acaba de llegar _—dijo Victoire, su voz proyectándose desde la esfera con la luz verde.

Draco se acercó y presionó la esfera —. Gracias, Sra. Lupin. Acompáñelo a la sala de conferencias. Estaré allí en breve.

—_Sí, Sr. Malfoy_.

Volvió su vista a Hermione. —.Temo que debo irme.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco y miró su silla, pasando su mano por el espaldar —. De verdad amo esta silla, ¿quizás podamos repetir la experiencia en otro momento?

—Será un placer —dijo Draco, tomándola de las caderas y acercándola a su cuerpo —.Nunca respondiste mi lechuza acerca de esta noche.

—Esta noche no puedo.

—¿Vas a trabajar de nuevo, como ayer? —preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

Hermione palideció.

—Es una historia cómica. Mi hijo se apareció por mi oficina esta mañana para tomar café conmigo antes de ir a ese patético trabajo suyo, e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me cuenta que pasó prácticamente todo el día de ayer con Rose en tu casa. Le encanta cómo cocinas.

Hermione suspiró y desvió la mirada.

Draco puso un dedo en el mentón de Hermione, levantando su rostro hacia él, forzándola a mirarlo a los ojos —.Si no quieres venir, Granger, está bien, pero _no_ me mientas.

—Se supone que cenaría con Hannah y Neville en el Caldero Chorreante esta noche —dijo con sinceridad —. Ayer fue un mal día para mí.

—Entonces has debido decirme justo eso —aun sosteniendo su mentón, se acercó y le dio un último beso —.Estoy seguro de que te veré pronto.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Hermione se quedó de pie por un momento. No estaba preparada para ir a la oficina y posiblemente encontrarse con Ron. Caminó hasta el espejo y se dio un buen vistazo, retocándose el maquillaje antes de arreglarse el cabello. De pronto, se detuvo y sonrió, más feliz de lo que pensó que estaría porque Draco notara el cambio. Podía ser uno pequeño, pero era un comienzo.

.

**oOo**

.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione llegó a su oficina para encontrarse una sorpresa. Su vieja silla no estaba y en su lugar se hallaba una enorme, de aspecto conocido. Caminó hasta ella y encontró una pequeña tarjeta en el asiento. La recogió y leyó:

_La próxima vez, en tu oficina._

Hermione rio y metió la nota en su escritorio. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Teddy que devolviera el regalo cuando cometió el error de sentarse. Olía a cuero nuevo y se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente.

Ciertamente no haría daño conservar sólo un regalo… en ese momento notó el vaso para llevar de su cafetería favorita sobre su escritorio. Lo levantó y tomó un sorbo.

Grano tostado francés. Negro. Aún hirviendo.

Perfecto.

.

* * *

**NdeT.: Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejarme sus opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas en un review :) Lo agradeceré con toda el alma. Nos vemos pronto!**

**A.-**


	8. Observación

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling. La historia original en inglés es propiedad de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Observación**

.

—Está proponiendo algo difícil, señor Malfoy, pero creo que tenemos un trato. —dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt desde el otro lado de la mesa de conferencias a un sonriente Draco.

—Gracias, Ministro. Prometo que no se arrepentirá de esta decisión.

—Simplemente tiene suerte de que la Sra. Weasley y el Sr. McLaggen hablen tan bien de usted, de lo contrario no estaría dispuesto a gastar tanto de los fondos del Ministerio en una compañía cuando fácilmente podríamos buscar otra que lo haga por la mitad de ese precio.

—Empresas Malfoy _es_ lo mejor, Ministro —dijo una de los socios de Draco, una bonita rubia llamada Alexandra Eld —.Trabajaremos duro para que el Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas del Ministerio trabaje tan eficientemente como sea posible.

—Tengo fe en ello —dijo Kingsley —. Mi única preocupación es su falta de eficiencia en lo que a tecnología muggle se refiere, ya que la usamos bastante en estas oficinas.

—Hemos programado tiempo para adquirir _tefélonos_ móviles muggles mañana —dijo Draco —. Mi secretaria, Victoire Lupin —señaló a Victoire, quien levantó la mirada antes de volver a tipear en su pequeña laptop —, ha accedido a ayudarnos a todos a aprender cómo usarlos, al igual que las computadoras, y estoy seguro de que la Sra. Weasley estará dispuesta también a ayudarnos en su tiempo libre —Draco miró a Hermione, quien se encontraba sentada a la derecha de Kingsley y le guiñó un ojo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco —. No hemos llegado donde estamos siendo lentos e ineficientes. Dominaremos ambas formas de tecnología muggle para el momento en que empecemos este proyecto el mes próximo.

—Asegúrense de que así sea —dijo Kingsley —.Ya hemos terminado, pueden retirarse.

Todos se pusieron de pie. Hermione y Cormac se quedaron hablando en voz baja con Kingsley antes de salir. El otro socio de Alexandra y Draco, Colby Rees, caminó hacia donde Victoire se hallaba manipulando su laptop y comenzó a observarla con atención. Les dio una demostración paso a paso de todo lo que había estado haciendo. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Teddy la esperaba en un rincón de la habitación. Cuando finalmente lo vio, le sonrió e indicó que se acercara.

—Hola, cariño —le dio un beso y tomó su mano —.Srta. Eld, Sr. Rees, éste es mi esposo, Ted Lupin.

—Un gran placer conocerte —dijo Alexandra en un tono casi robótico mientras estrechaba su mano con fuerza, su agarre era tan firme que él tuvo que sacudir su mano luego para recuperar la circulación —. Tu esposa es una valiosa pieza en el equipo de Empresas Malfoy.

—Sí, ha sido grandioso el tener por fin a alguien competente trabajando para Draco de nuevo —dijo Colby, quien estrechó su mano con algo menos de fuerza. Obviamente era una persona mucho más relajada que Alexandra.

—¿Qué pasó con la última secretaria competente? —preguntó Teddy.

Alexandra y Colby se miraron. Él rio, pero ella no lucía para nada entretenida.

—Te lo diré cuando estemos en casa —susurró Victoire a modo de respuesta —. ¿Les gustaría ver la computadora de Teddy? Es de escritorio, muy similar a lo que ustedes utilizarán.

—Sí, por favor. —dijo Alexandra, dirigiéndolos hacia la puerta. Teddy lucía asustado mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—¿Vienes, Draco? —preguntó Colby, caminando casualmente tras ella.

—Sólo dame un segundo —dijo él. Organizó algunos pergaminos y los colocó en su portafolio con cuidado, luego levantó la mirada hacia Hermione.

—Nos vemos allá, Malfoy. —dijo ella, notando su mirada. Seguía conversando con Cormac.

Draco asintió y siguió al resto hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué se quedó atrás? —preguntó Cormac.

—Él y su equipo nos llevarán a Teddy y a mí a almorzar —respondió ella —.Fue idea de Victoire.

Cormac frunció el ceño —. ¿O sea que todos los que estarán en este proyecto irán excepto yo?

—No es un almuerzo de negocios, Cormac. Es personal.

—Somos amigos —dijo él —.Pregunta si puedo ir.

Hermione rio —. En realidad, no somos amigos, Cormac. Somos colegas. Y no voy a invitarte cuando será otro el que pagará.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente —. ¿Malfoy también _pagará_?

—Sí —dijo ella —.Victoire ha estado insinuándole toda la semana que tiene antojos de la comida de un restaurante al que ella y Teddy fueron una vez, pero con un bebé en camino está algo fuera de su presupuesto. Y del mío.

Cormac arrugó los labios —.Ustedes dos han estado muy amistosos últimamente.

—Iré porque Victoire me lo pidió —dijo ella —. Sé que éste es tu proyecto, Cormac. No estoy tratando de quitártelo.

—Eso lo sé, Hermione. No eres una tramposa, obviamente. Pero… ¿alguna vez has visto la manera en que te mira? Especialmente tu trasero.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse —. Ahora suenas como Ron.

—Si incluso el idiota de tu esposo se dio cuenta, entonces debo estar en lo correcto. Pensé que quizá me lo estaba imaginando —Cormac pausó un momento —. No dejes que un hombre como ése te engañe, Hermio…

—Cormac, basta —dijo ella, extendiendo una de sus manos frente a su cara —.Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. Además, su hijo va a casarse con mi hija. No sería en lo absoluto apropiado —Se sentía horrible siquiera diciendo eso. De hecho, casi siempre se sentía horrible hasta que Draco estaba desnudo sobre ella. En ese momento se sentía grandiosamente.

—Dudo mucho que a Draco Malfoy le importe qué es apropiado y qué no —dijo Cormac —. Los escuchaste hablando, ¿no? ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con su última secretaria competente? Se acostó con ella, justo después de su divorcio. Luego la despidió cuando terminó con ella, ella fue a la prensa, y el resto es historia. No te dejes convertir en otra muesca más en su ridículamente amplio cinturón.

Hermione frunció el ceño —. Vaya selección de palabras… pensé que lo respetabas.

—Quería su negocio. Cosa que ya tenemos. Ahora quiero que mantenga sus garras lejos de la futura esposa del futuro Ministro. —dijo Cormac con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

Cormac se acercó —. Sal a cenar conmigo.

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a recoger sus cosas —.No, Cormac.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me niego a ser un peón en tu tonto juego. No es mi culpa que jamás te casaras —dijo ella —.Hay muchas mujeres adecuadas para ti en el mundo, que se verán igual de bien en tu brazo, si acaso no mejor. Ahora ve y encuentra una.

Y con esas palabras finales, Hermione salió de la sala de conferencias y caminó hacia su oficina. Justo afuera, Alexandra se hallaba sentada en el escritorio de Teddy tipeando un memo que Victoire estaba sosteniendo frente a ella. Le iba bastante bien por tratarse de alguien que nunca había usado algo más que una pluma para escribir.

—Tiempo. —dijo Colby.

Alexandra se detuvo y contó —.Treinta y dos.

—¡Vaya! ¡Treinta y dos palabras por minuto en su primer intento! Es grandioso, Srta. Eld. —dijo Victoire alegremente.

—¿Qué tan rápido_ tipías_ tú? —preguntó Alexandra.

—Tipeas —corrigió Victoire —. Yo diría que unas noventa palabras por minuto. Teddy es mucho más rápido —dijo, tomando a su esposo del brazo y sonriéndole con cariño.

Alexandra gruñó —.De nuevo —pidió.

Draco dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione al verla acercarse. Luego miró hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde Cormac lo observaba con cuidado. Lo vio pasar de largo junto a su asistente hacia su oficina y dio un portazo.

—Sólo un segundo —dijo Hermione, entrando a su oficina para dejar sus cosas. Cuando se dio vuelta, Draco estaba de pie tras ella. Casi gritó, pero se contuvo.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó él.

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Tú y McLaggen salieron luciendo algo extraños. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada que no diga siempre, Malfoy. No que sea de tu incumbencia.

—Si está molestándote, entonces es de mi incum…

—¡No, no lo es! —espetó ella —.Déjalo así.

Draco alzó las cejas.

—Vamos. —Hermione avanzó hacia la puerta.

Mientras los otros trataban de arrancar a Alexandra de la computadora, le tomó a Draco darle la orden de moverse para que finalmente escuchara.

El restaurante estaba cerca del Ministerio así que simplemente caminaron hasta allá. Hermione estuvo bastante callada a lo largo de la comida, especialmente cuando la conversación cayó en el tema del Quidditch.

—Inglaterra triturará a Escocia en la Copa Mundial este fin de semana. —dijo Colby mientras cortaba su filete en perfectos bocados.

—Será un juego interesante —dijo Victoire —. La mayoría de la gente que conozco aún está pensando a quién animar.

—Si ustedes dos van a estar en nuestro palco, más les vale que animen a Inglaterra. —dijo Alexandra de manera casi aterradora.

—Los apoyamos. —dijo Teddy rápidamente, mirando a Victoire y tragando en seco.

Colby rio —. Lo siento, muchacho. No es la intención de Alex ser tan intensa, pero mi esposa juega para Inglaterra y sería bastante incómodo tener a alguien en nuestro palco animando al otro equipo.

De repente los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron —¿Su esposa es Annette Rees?

—¡La que viste y calza! —dijo Colby orgullosamente —. Aún no estoy seguro de cómo me la gané. De hecho, nadie lo sabe.

—Eres un tipo mayor, encantador y adinerado —dijo Draco —.¿Qué más habría de necesitar una chica?

—No soy tan mayor.

—Ahora no se nota, pero cuando se casaron ella tenía diecinueve y tú estabas a apenas un par de meses de cumplir treinta.

—Eso no está_ tan_ mal. —dijo Colby.

—Bueno, no está bien. —replicó Draco.

De pronto, Alexandra desvió su atención hacia Hermione —¿Vendrás al juego?

—No lo creo —respondió Hermione —.Pero cuando asisto, normalmente me siento en el palco de los aurores y, por razones obvias, creo que eso podría ser un poco incómodo este año.

—Draco, ¿no le extendiste nuestra invitación a ella?

—Le pedí a Scorpius que lo hiciera —respondió Draco —. ¿Acaso olvidó hacerlo?

—No, me invitó —dijo Hermione —. Pero ya están recibiendo a mis dos hijos y a tres de sus primos, sin mencionar a todos los demás que vayan a invitar. No quisiera ser una carga.

—¡Pamplinas! —dijo Colby —._Tienes _que venir.

Hermione frunció el ceño —. En realidad no me gusta mucho el Quidditch.

Todos en la mesa ahogaron un grito.

—No puedes perderte un juego como éste —ordenó Alexandra —. Pasa una vez cada siglo. Sin mencionar que la única otra mujer de mi edad en ese palco será Daphne Goyle. —miró a Draco con una expresión de desdén.

Él sólo rio —. A Alex no le cae muy bien Daphne.

—Es una falsa. Tanto ella como su hermana. Nunca me cayeron bien ninguna de las dos.

—Daphne no es ni remotamente tan mala como Astoria —dijo Draco —. No deberías ser tan rápida para juzgar.

—Juzgo según las primeras impresiones —dijo Alexandra —. Ella me dio una muy mala. —Miró de nuevo a Hermione —. Ven al juego.

—Pero no he reservado un lugar de campaña o...

—Tenemos espacio.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Draco. Él sólo sonrió como respuesta. —Lo pensaré. —dijo, por ninguna otra razón sino para finalizar la conversación.

Tan pronto como los otros continuaron con sus conversaciones, Hermione siguió moviendo su comida de un lado al otro del plato. Por alguna razón, algo de lo que Cormac había dicho la estaba molestando bastante, y no podía precisar qué era o por qué estaba molestándola. En ese momento sintió una mano en su rodilla. Estaba casi segura de que Draco iba a intentar masturbarla bajo la mesa en ese preciso momento, y estuvo a punto de apartarlo, cuando se percató de que su mano no estaba subiendo en lo absoluto. Simplemente la acariciaba, de forma confortable.

Pronto el almuerzo terminó y cada quien tomó su camino, con Victoire agradeciendo a Draco por satisfacer su antojo. Era evidente que amaba trabajar para él, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Teddy al ver a su esposa caminar junto a su jefe, Hermione percibió que él no estaba precisamente feliz.

Cuando llegaron al Ministerio, Hermione se detuvo cerca de las chimeneas en el atrio. Miró a Teddy.

—Tengo que hacer una diligencia rápida. Nos veremos en la oficina más tarde.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Teddy, sin siquiera cuestionar qué tipo de diligencia era antes de dirigirse al Ministerio.

Hermione revisó su bolso hasta que se topó con la tarjeta de Draco, usándola para tomar la Red Flú hasta su oficina. Él aún no había regresado, así que se acercó a la ventana y vio hacia afuera mientras esperaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y se dio vuelta ante el sonido. Cuando Draco la vio, cerró la puerta rápido y colocó encantamientos silenciadores y de seguridad.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. —dijo Hermione.

Draco caminó hacia ella —. Me lo imaginé. ¿Vienes a decirme qué te pasa?

—No me pasa nada.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, tomó su rostro, la miró directo a los ojos y le dijo —Mentirosa —Luego, la besó.

Cuando soltó sus labios, Hermione suspiró —. Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia…

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—…pero me dijiste que habías salido con tres personas desde tu divorcio y cuando escuché a tus colegas mencionar a tu última secretaria competente, de repente me di cuenta de que el número de mujeres con las que has salido en citas puede no coincidir con el número de mujeres con las que te has acostado.

—Siendo sincero —dijo Draco —. No coincide. La verdad me excedí un poco justo después de mi divorcio, cosa que admito abiertamente, pero no mentía acerca de los seis meses.

—¿Cuántas?

Draco desvió la mirada —.Contando esas tres mujeres… diría que siete.

—¿Estás mintiendo?

—Puede que sí.

Hermione refunfuñó —.Bueno, ¿y qué hay de tu secretaria? ¿Es verdad que te la tiraste y luego la despediste?

Draco se volteó hacia ella bruscamente y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. —¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?

—Cormac —respondió ella —. Lo cual me lleva al verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí. Te ha visto mirarme, Malfoy. También Ron. Me lo dijo antes. _No puedes_ hacer eso. No si queremos mantener esto en secreto.

Draco movió sus brazos, envolviéndola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo —.Sólo te miro cuando Weasley está presente para joderlo, Granger —dijo, acercándose y besándole el cuello —.Y en lo qué concierne a McLaggen, ¿por qué habría de importarle una mierda si te miro o no?

—Porque está convencido de que planeas convertirme en otra muesca de tu cinturón.

—Bueno, es algo tarde para eso, ¿no?

Hermione lo apartó de un empujón.

—¡Relájate, Granger! Sólo estoy bromeando. —dijo —. No eres una más, ¿de acuerdo? Además de la que fue mi esposa por más de veinte años, eres la única mujer con la que he estado más de un par de veces. Eso podría considerarse más como un zapato o algo más, ¿no? —bromeó él.

Hermione se mordió el labio para contener su sonrisa.

Draco rio y la acercó a su cuerpo nuevamente —. Le gustas. A McLaggen.

—No —dijo ella —. Quiere usarme para convertirse en Ministro.

—Eso es lo que quiere que pienses, te lo aseguro. Si me atrapó mirándote es porque él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

—Estás equivocado. Y no quiero ser un zapato.

—¿Entonces qué quieres ser?

—Quizá esta linda corbata, alrededor de tu cuello —dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomándolo de la corbata para darle un beso.

Cuando se separaron, él la vio a los ojos —.Sí me acosté con mi secretaria —dijo él con sinceridad, con sus labios rozando los de ella —. Pero esa no es la razón por la que la despedí. Sucedió una vez, fue un error y se lo dije. Ella me dijo que estaba bien. Pero luego comenzó a acosarme, a aparecerse en mis citas y decirle a las mujeres lo mala persona que era yo. _Por eso_ la despedí. Luego ella fue a la prensa y ahora, cada vez que despido a una secretaria, están allí para reportarlo.

—Te creo. —dijo ella, besándolo de nuevo.

Draco movió sus manos de las caderas al trasero de Hermione, acariciando ambos gluteos antes de apretarlas —. ¿De verdad estás considerando ir a la Copa Mundial?

—No.

—Creo que deberías —dijo él, besándola desde sus labios, por su mentón y hasta su cuello —. Podría prestarte una carpa privada, y puedes luego aparecerte en la mía, y quedarte conmigo hasta el amanecer.

Hermione sonrió al sentirlo llegar hasta su oreja —.Suena bien.

Draco soltó el aliento caliente en su cuello, dejándola con piel de gallina. —Ven —susurró él con voz ronca.

—Está bien —aceptó ella antes de que su cerebro siquiera comprendiera completamente lo que le estaban pidiendo. Normalmente, cuando le hablaba de "venir" a algún lado, no se refería a alguna ubicación.

Draco sonrió y la besó nuevamente en los labios —.Te tomaré la palabra.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione se detuvo para retomar el aliento, mirando hacia arriba, hasta el final de la aparentemente interminable escalera que la llevaría a su destino.

—¡Vamos, Mamá! —gritó Hugo, mirándola desde la baranda dos pisos más arriba.

—Ya voy. —dijo ella, tratando sin éxito de no sonar agotada.

La multitud ya se había dispersado y la poca gente que pasaba a su alrededor se dirigía a sus propios palcos privados. La gente sentada en las gradas, o en los asientos baratos, se habían ido hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Hermione dio vuelta en la esquina de la siguiente escalinata, sólo para encontrarse de frente con Rose y Lily riéndose.

—No sé cómo me dejé convencer de esto —dijo ella, pasándoles por un lado y continuando subiendo las escaleras.

—Tú eres la que dijo que vendría —dijo Rose, tomando a su madre del brazo y haciéndola subir más rápido —. Victoire dijo que quizá te viste intimidada por lo que dijo esa tal Alexandra.

—¡No puedo esperar a conocerla si logró convencer a tía Hermione! —dijo Lily.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a lo más alto, Hugo era el único fuera del palco esperándolas. James y Albus ya habían corrido hacia adentro para admirar la vista.

—¡Lo lograron! —exclamó.

Hermione lo miró con sarcasmo y le dio un coscorrón.

—¡Auch!

—Tienes suerte de que no te de una nalgada.

—¡Oh, por favor, hazlo! —dijo Lily entre risas.

La puerta del palco se abrió, y Scorpius salió —.Aquí están.

Rose sonrió y corrió a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, aparentemente olvidando que su madre estaba allí parada.

—Consíganse un maldito cuarto —dijo Lily, quitándolos del medio y entrando al área privada. Hugo se mantuvo cerca de ella, tomándose la sugerencia de su madre muy en serio, del hecho de que Lily podría ser la única que lograse protegerlo de Parker. Al final, decidió que un partido tan épico era mucho más importante que la integridad de su rostro.

Hermione los siguió adentro, viendo a Lily saltar sobre los respaldos de los asientos hasta hallarse junto a Parker en la primera fila.

—¡Aquí, Hugo! —llamó, señalando el asiento junto a ella con una sonrisa grande y burlona en el rostro.

Parker solo levantó ligeramente la mirada por sobre su hombro antes de que Lily robara por completo su atención. Por supuesto Hugo se sentó junto a ella. Quería estar en primera fila. Paulina abandonó su asiento en el otro lado de Parker y se le unió al pelirrojo, quien súbitamente lució mucho más cómodo.

—Bienvenida, Granger.

El corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse un segundo al escuchar el mismo saludo con el que había sido recibida en aquel dormitorio siete semanas antes. Un dormitorio con el que ahora se encontraba bastante familiarizada. Levantó la mirada para ver a Draco parado junto a ella. Él se inclinó, acercándose a su oreja.

—Te ves sumamente follable el día de hoy. —dijo él por lo bajo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, escrutando su simple atuendo compuesto de una camiseta gris, jeans y botas negras planas —. ¿Ah, sí?

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo. —Siempre.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Scorpius entró con Rose tomada del brazo —.Papá, ¿de verdad todavía no le has ofrecido algo de beber a la mamá de Rose?

—Hermione —corrigió ella.

—Por aquí, _Hermione _—dijo Draco, poniendo una mano en su espalda y guiándola lejos de allí.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad —. Viniendo de tu boca, mi nombre suena sumamente raro.

Fue llevada a un pequeño cuarto trasero donde un par de mesas estaban arregladas. Una con comida y otra con bebidas. Había bastante personas congregadas alrededor de ambas.

Blaise alcanzó a verlos de inmediato —. Hola de nuevo, Granger —dijo, mientras ella y Draco se aproximaban.

Alguien tras él se dio la vuelta —.Oh, no puede ser —dijo la sorprendida voz de Theo Nott. Miró a Draco —. Y yo que pensaba que estabas mintiendo acerca de que ella vendría. ¿Qué te trae a nuestro palco, Granger?

—Quería ver el juego. —respondió ella.

Los tres hombres rieron.

—De acuerdo, bien. Varias personas insistieron bastante y me rendí —dijo ella, mirando la mesa y notando la presencia de una conocida botella de whiskey de fuego en el centro de todo el alcohol. —. Y el palco de ustedes tiene buenas bebidas recreativas. Sírveme un trago de ése, ¿quieres, Zabini? —dijo, señalando la botella indicada.

Blaise siguió su dedo y tomó la botella —.Excelente elección, Granger. ¿Quieres que lo mezcle con algo para suavizarlo?

—No, me gusta solo.

Blaise y Theo se miraron alzando las cejas.

—Como lo desee la dama. —Blaise tomó un vaso y lo llenó para ella, pasándoselo de inmediato.

Hermione tomó un sorbo largo, sintiéndose algo incómoda al ver a los tres hombres mirarla —¿Qué? —preguntó al tragar.

—Nada. —dijo Theo, encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar la botella de las manos de Blaise, leyendo la etiqueta y sirviéndose un poco en su vaso.

—En realidad estaba esperando a ver si hacías una mueca. —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

—¿Y lo hice?

—En lo absoluto. —dijo con un guiño.

Hermione gruñó y desvió la mirada —. ¿Tu novia vino?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Blaise, mirándola con curiosidad.

Tu novia. La de la fiesta de compromiso.

Desvió su mirada curiosa de ella hacia Draco.

—Creo que era una rubia. —dijo Draco.

—Tenía cabello castaño —espetó Hermione —. Joven, bonita, creo que sus ojos eran verdes.

—Blaise lo pensó —. Creo que… Serena…

—Creo que habla de Kendra, Blaise. —dijo Daphne, acercándose a ellos con su esposo, Gregory Goyle, justo atrás.

—_¡Oh! _—exclamó —¡Kendra! —luego rio —.Es cosa del pasado, Granger. Si vas a pasar tiempo con nosotros de ahora en adelante, tienes que aprender a llevar bien la cuenta.

—Eso me interesa muy poco —dijo ella —. ¿Eres casado, Theo?

—Divorciado —respondió él —. Escuché que probablemente te unas al club pronto.

Daphne le golpeó el brazo.

—¡Auch!

Hermione miró por sobre su hombro y vio a Victoire y Teddy hablando con Colby. Estaba exhortando a su esposo a hacer algo y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, su cabello se tornó rojo brillante con una franja blanca en el medio: los colores del equipo nacional de Quidditch de Inglaterra. Victoire chilló con alegría y Colby lucía igualmente impresionado.

—Disculpen. —dijo Hermione, feliz de alejarse de aquella conversación.

—Tía Hermione, ¡viniste! —gritó Victoire, atrapándola en un abrazo.

—Hermione, Theo quiere decir algo.

Ella se dio vuelta para encontrar a Daphne con Theo tomado de una oreja.

—¡Auch! ¡Mierda, Daph!

—¡DIlo!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Maldición, mujer, ella sabe que estaba bromeando! ¿Verdad? —dijo, mirando con esperanza a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros.

—No llamaría a lo que dijiste una broma, pero sé que no era tu intención ser hiriente —miró a Daphne —. Puedes dejarlo ir.

Daphne soltó su oreja.

Theo la acarició, intentando que recobrara su circulación —.Si te sirve de consuelo, mi divorcio no fue tan fácil como el de Draco o Blaise.

Daphne frunció el ceño y se alejó.

—Yo en realidad sí amaba mucho a mi esposa. Pero simplemente no funcionó.

Hermione se alejó un paso de Victoire para separarla de la conversación —.Aprecio tu honestidad —dijo ella —. ¿Te importa si pregunto qué pasó?

Theo alzó una ceja —. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tomando aire, Hermione dijo —. No hay alguien que conozca que realmente… bueno, no lo entienden en realidad, supongo. Todos mis amigos siguen felizmente casados.

—¿_Todos_? —preguntó él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione suspiró. —Sí.

—Hmmm… y todos mis amigos están divorciados. Con la excepción de Goyle y Daphne —dijo —. De acuerdo, Granger, te contaré —sonrió —. Pero no hoy. Vine aquí a emborracharme y divertirme. —Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de presentación, entregándosela a la castaña. —. Envíame una lechuza cuando quieras. Hasta ese entonces —levantó su vaso vacío —, tómate otro trago conmigo.

Hermione sonrió. Se bebió lo último de su whiskey de fuego y lo siguió a la mesa de las bebidas. Después de servirse sus tragos, le preguntó a Theo por su trabajo. Sabía que trabajaba en el Ministerio porque lo veía allí de vez en cuando, pero no sabía en qué departamento.

—Trabajo en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes, en la oficina de Quidditch.

Hermione tragó grueso su sorbo de whiskey —¿Esto? —dijo, señalando el estadio —Todo esto…

—…lo organicé yo. —terminó él —. Sí, fui el líder organizador este año. Modestia aparte, creo que ha sido un buen trabajo.

—Realmente no me he fijado mucho. —admitió Hermione.

—Oh, ¿no lo has hecho? —dijo él alzando las cejas —. Pues eso debemos remediarlo.

Theo la guió a la habitación principal y la llevó al borde del balcón.

—Ve esa pared de allá —señaló una pared alta, dorada, moldeada para lucir como palos de escoba gigantes —. Esa pared sola tomó diez mil voluntarios y más de un año para construirse. Y puedes ver aquellas gradas allá.

Hermione movió la mirada hacia donde le indicaban. Estaban diseñadas para lucir como Snitches doradas gigantes y la gente subía por las escalinatas plateadas en forma de alas para llegar a sus asientos.

—Esas gradas levantarán vuelo durante el juego, dándole a sus ocupantes algunos de los mejores asientos del estadio.

—Papá, ¿estás presumiendo de nuevo?

Hermione y Theo se voltearon para ver a una linda bruja castaña con ojos color avellana sonriéndoles.

—Obviamente. Mira lo que he creado. —dijo Theo, haciendo ademanes hacia el estadio.

—¿Y quién ha sido la que ha estado diciendo que las gradas flotantes en forma de Snitch dorada serían geniales desde la tierna edad de siete años? —dijo ella, señalándose a sí misma.

—Sí, mi inspiración —Theo sonrió —. Granger, ésta es mi hija Edie.

—Hermione. —corrigió ella, mientras estrechaba la mano de Edie.

—Sí, la madre de Rose —dijo Edie —. Sabe, esto es terriblemente embarazoso, pero de hecho Scorpius y yo nos casamos una vez cuando éramos niños y nunca nos dignamos a firmar los papeles de divorcio.

Hermione rio —. ¿Ah, sí?

—Pues sí —dijo Theo —. Recuerdo que nos sentó a todos en sillas junto con sus muñecas y ositos de felpa y arrastró al pobre Scorp hasta el altar.

—Yo era mayor, así que él no tenía más opción que obedecer.

—¿Qué fue lo que usaste en la cabeza? —preguntó Theo.

—Papel higiénico —dijo ella con orgullo —.Y usé un mantel de 400 años de antigüedad como vestido. Lo pisé y rompí un poco. El abuelo de Scorpius me gritó un buen rato por ello. —Edie hizo un puchero y miró hacia donde Lucius Malfoy se hallaba sentado en la última fila junto a Narcissa —.Apuesto a que está feliz de que nuestra unión nunca funcionó —Edie miró de reojo a Hermione —. Así que… tu sobrino James… ¿Es soltero?

Theo frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una estruendosa voz comenzó a retumbar en el estadio.

—_Damas y caballeros ¡Bienvenidos a la final de la 429° Copa Mundial de Quidditch!_

La multitud debajo de ellos explotó en aplausos. Hermione observó con cuidado a la Snitch Dorada alzar vuelo y pasar por las gradas. Todos aplaudían y reían con alegría. Un mar de rojo y verde invadía el estadio, que, junto con las gradas doradas y plateadas, le recordó a Hermione de la Navidad.

En su visión periférica, Hermione vio a Edie echando un vistazo a un asiento vacío junto a James, quien en ese momento charlaba emocionado con Albus. Lo tomó con rapidez.

—Granger.

Hermione se dio vuelta y Draco le señaló el asiento justo junto a su madre, quien se hallaba sentada sonriente. Caminó hacia ella y lo tomó, algo sorprendida cuando lo vio sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Aborreces estas cosas tanto como yo? —preguntó Narcissa.

—No soy la mayor fan del Quidditch —dijo Hermione —, pero me gusta ver a mi familia disfrutar.

—Entonces estamos aquí por exactamente la misma razón.

—¡Hey mamá, puedo ver el palco de papá desde aquí! —gritó Rose, viendo a través de un par de omniculares —¡Oye, y creo que puede vernos también! —dijo, saludándolo con la mano.

Un par de segundos después, Hermione sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio un mensaje de Ron. Si estaba observando, no tenía más opción que leerlo.

_¿Qué tal la vista desde allá?_

_Bastante espectacular_, ella le contestó.

—¿Cómo haces eso de enviar mensajes? —dijo Draco, sacando su nuevo teléfono.

Hermione le mostró cómo enviar mensajes de texto. Una vez que captó la manera de hacerlo, escribió algo. Unos segundos después, sintió su teléfono vibrar nuevamente. Esta vez se trataba de un mensaje de Draco.

_Estás usando demasiada ropa._

Hermione rio, puso los ojos en blanco y borró el mensaje.

—_Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, les presentamos… ¡A las mascotas del Equipo Nacional de Escocia!_

Todos los que estaban vestidos de verde en las gradas rugieron con emoción. Por supuesto, todos en su palco abuchearon bastante alto.

De pronto, el césped verde en el fondo del estadio ovalado se tornó de un profundo azul. Una cabeza emergió de él, seguido de un largo cuello.

—Por supuesto que trajeron a Nessie —dijo Colby con amargura —Qué cliché.

Después que el Monstruo del Lago Ness se alzó, el agua desapareció y pronto, cientos de hombres en faldas de tartán comenzaron a bailar alrededor de él… o ella. Hermione no estaba del todo segura.

Una vez terminado el acto escocés, Nessie se encogió hasta el tamaño de un perro grande y se alineó con el resto del equipo en un lado del campo.

—¡Y ahora! ¡Suban sus varitas para las mascotas del Equipo Nacional de Inglaterra!

Súbitamente el estadio se sumió en una profunda oscuridad, y miles de luces brillantes descendieron sobre la multitud. Al pasar por su palco, Lily extendió la mano y trató de tocarlas, pero éstas se desvanecieron casi instantáneamente.

—Luces fantasmas —dijo Rose, mirando con admiración —¿Cierto, mamá? —dijo, dándose la vuelta y esperando la aprobación de su madre.

Hermione sonrió —. Sí, lo son. ¿Y su nombre en latín?

Rose arrugó los labios, tratando de recordarlo.

—Ignis fatuus —contestó Draco.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad y Draco sonrió.

—Había un pajar cerca de nuestra casa de verano cuando era más chico. Me engañaron un par de veces así que leí sobre ellas.

Narcissa soltó un bufido —.¿Un par de veces? Yo diría que tu padre tuvo que rescatarte de ellas media docena de veces.

Lucius, quien siempre lucía sombrío, sonrió genuinamente ante el recuerdo —. Creo que fueron exactamente ocho veces, querida.

Lily trató de capturar uno de los destellos de luz. Éste se apagó y, ni siquiera un minuto después, una pequeña hada voló hacia su palco y la pellizcó en la nariz. Rio pícaramente antes de alejarse volando y encenderse nuevamente.

—Me lastimó la nariz —dijo Lily, acariciándola.

Parker se acercó y la revisó por ella. De pronto lucía mucho mejor.

En el centro del campo, las luces comenzaron a volar en un gran círculo, sus pequeñas alas moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que un enorme espiral de luz era lo único que todos podían ver. Se disparó hacia Nessie y los hombres en falda, cegándolos por completo. Todos batieron sus brazos, en pánico, tratando de alejar a las pequeñas criaturas. Por lo que Hermione podía ver, nadie parecía lastimado.

—_Y ahora, damas y caballeros, démosle una calurosa bienvenida a… ¡El Equipo Nacional de Escocia!_

El abucheo comenzó nuevamente mientras el narrador comenzó a llamar a los jugadores nombre por nombre. Uno por uno, los miembros del equipo escocés comenzaron a volar sobre el campo, vestidos de uniformes de tartán verde.

—_Y ahora, por favor saluden… ¡Al Equipo Nacional de Inglaterra!_

Todos en el palco se pusieron de pie y celebraron. Hermione hizo lo mismo, aunque realmente no le importaba demasiado quien ganara o perdiera. Suponía que deseaba que la esposa de Colby ganara, o al menos que anotara algunos puntos. Era Cazadora, pensó, pero no estaba muy segura.

Cuando el narrador gritó el nombre "_¡Rees!"_ todos enloquecieron. Hermione sólo podía distinguir una pequeña figura vestida de rojo y blanco.

Una vez que todos estuvieron afuera, los jugadores comenzaron a volar por todo el estadio. Annette Rees se dirigió directo a su palco.

—¿Necesitas uno de estos?

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Draco entregarle un par de omniculares. Los tomó y volvió a mirar justo para ver a Annette recibir un beso de buena suerte de parte de Colby, quien estaba de pie justo frente a ella. Justo en ese momento los ojos de Annette se abrieron y miró directamente a Draco, quien estaba inclinado hacia ella asegurándose de enseñarle a usar el aparato que acababa de darle. Hermione miró alrededor pero nadie más pareció darse cuenta, ni siquiera Draco. O quizás decidió ignorarla.

Annette finalmente se separó de su esposo, le sonrió y se fue volando.

Empujando el momento extraño hasta su subconsciente, Hermione llevó los omniculares a sus ojos y comenzó a manipularlos. Un silbato sonó y vio cómo las cuatro pelotas volaron por el aire. Trató de mantener los ojos en la Snitch Dorada pero se movía demasiado rápido para ella.

A medida que el juego avanzaba, se encontró a sí misma muy interesada en el mismo. Annette fue la primera en anotar y todos saltaron de alegría. Lily usó esa excusa para abrazar a Parker y James finalmente estaba notando la manera en que Edie estaba acercándosele, fingiendo buscar un mejor ángulo para ver el juego. Theo estaba sentado justo tras ella, manteniéndola vigilada.

Las gradas voladoras se mantenían convenientemente fuera del camino de cualquier jugador y continuaban dando vueltas por el estadio. Todos los fanáticos sentados en ellas lucían particularmente emocionados. Se sentían parte de la acción.

El teléfono de Hermione vibró. Lo ignoró, demasiado concentrada en el juego para preocuparse por mensajes en ese momento. Uno de los golpeadores de Escocia mandó una Bludger a Annette y ella, con una maniobra complicada en la escoba, logró esquivarla. Colby contuvo el aliento para soltarlo segundos después de golpe. Uno de los cazadores ingleses usó ese momento para anotar un gol. 20-0.

Su teléfono vibró nuevamente.

Hermione se rindió y lo sacó de su bolsillo. Ron preguntaba si iría a visitarlos a su palco. Le había prometido que lo haría, pero realmente no estaba de ánimo en ese momento como para caminar todo el trayecto hasta allá.

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando Narcisa la tocó en el hombro —¿Sabes cómo utilizar la función de repetición? —preguntó, mostrándole su propio par de omniculares. Hermione le mostró cómo, apenas dándose cuenta cuando alguien le quitó el teléfono de su mano.

—¿Cómo funcionan estas cosas? —escuchó a alguien preguntar.

Se dio vuelta para ver que Theo se había unido a Draco y Blaise en ese lado del palco. Draco comenzó a mostrarles algo y ella volvió su atención hacia ayudar a Narcisa. Cuando volvió a mirar los tres estaban tomándose una foto, se apretujaron y sonrieron de manera arrogante. Parecía inocente.

Una vez que Narcisa logró manejarse sola con los omniculares, Hermione se volteó nuevamente.

—¡Oh, ups! —dijo Theo, mirando el teléfono —¿Se lo envié a alguien? —se lo mostró a Draco, quien soltó una carcajada.

Hermione le arrancó el teléfono de la mano y revisó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula se desencajó. Le habían enviado su estúpida foto a Ron.

—Mierda, ¿qué hiciste? —gritó ella.

—¡Vaya lenguaje, Granger! —dijo Blaise, fingiendo haberse ofendido.

—¡Idiotas! —rápidamente le escribió a Ron que su teléfono había sido secuestrado y se sentó refunfuñando, tomando su bebida de donde la había puesto y tomando un sorbo largo. Y luego otro. Pronto, necesitó más.

Hermione hizo el amago de ponerse de pie pero Blaise tomó su vaso y dijo, —Lo tengo. ¿Cuántos de estos necesitas para besarme?

—No lo sé, ¿cuántos crees que se necesiten para matarme? Porque la única forma de que me beses es si estoy muerta.

—Auch, Granger. Hieres mis sentimientos. —dijo Blaise, alejándose.

Draco y Theo rieron.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo bien avanzada con su próxima bebida, comenzó a relajarse de nuevo. Cuando el juego iba 140-110 a favor de Inglaterra, sintió una mano tomarla por la cintura. Todos estaban tan centrados en el campo que ni siquiera se molestó en alejar a Draco, incluso cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar su trasero. Lo que no notó fue que no todos estaban tan concentrados en el juego como pensaba.

La Snitch Dorada no había sido divisada y ambos buscadores lucían muy concentrados. Levantó sus omniculares y trató de encontrarla. Fue en ese momento que sintió movimiento a su lado. Se volvió para ver a Narcisa quien acababa de sentarse, luciendo muy pálida.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó.

Narcisa asintió —. Sí, estoy bien.

Lucius lo notó y se sentó junto a ella, tomando su mano.

—¿Necesita que le traiga agua? —ofreció Hermione.

Narcisa comenzó a decir "no", así que Lucius dijo si por ella.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la habitación trasera. Se acercó a la jarra de agua y sirvió un poco en un vaso vacío. De pronto, un par de cálidos brazos la envolvieron por detrás, y alguien comenzó a besar su cuello.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella.

—Detesto tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte —dijo la voz pausada de Draco —. Esperaba que fuese un juego rápido y que pudiésemos irnos a mi carpa, pero la suerte no está hoy de nuestro lado.

—Precisamente por eso no deberías estar haciendo esto ahora mismo —dijo ella, quitando sus manos de su cintura y girándose —. No aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo él —.Todos están enfocados en el juego. Nadie vendrá acá atrás.

Draco maniobró a Hermione hasta recostarla contra una pared, tomándola del cabello con una mano y poniendo la otra en su trasero. La besó fuerte y ella no pudo evitar devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad.

—No jodas.

Las cabezas de Draco y Hermione se separaron y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la voz. Blaise estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y un hombro apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —dijo, mirando a Hermione —. No me besarías a menos que estuvieses muerta pero _esto_…—hizo un gesto, señalándolos a los dos —. Esto está pasando.

Horribles nudos comenzaron a formarse en el estómago de Hermione. Se limpió la boca y desvió la mirada.

—Granger, sal por un momento, ¿quieres? —le pidió Draco.

Hermione lo miró con ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Asintió lentamente antes de caminar hasta la mesa y tomar el vaso con agua. Salió de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a Blaise, aun cuando él se apartó de la salida para dejarla pasar.

Cuando Hermione volvió al palco, le dio a Narcisa el vaso de agua y retomó su asiento. Miró hacia la primera fila donde Rose y Hugo estaban sentados divirtiéndose como nunca y tragó grueso. Ella y Draco habían sido atrapados con las manos en la masa. Por Blaise Zabini. Por supuesto, Draco tenía material para chantajearlo. Su hijo, quien se encontraba sentado justo detrás de Scorpius y con quien conversaba como si nada, se acostaba con la ex esposa de Draco. Pero era difícil saber para quién era peor que esa información saliera a la luz: Blaise o Draco. De cualquier manera, era algo que ninguno de los dos querría que saliera a la luz.

Sintiendo su teléfono vibrar de nuevo, Hermione lo sacó de su bolsillo con un gruñido. Ron estaba preguntándole de nuevo cuándo iría. Le respondió un "_Ya voy"_ rápido y fue a despedirse de sus hijos. Luego salió de allí tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

—Debo decir que estoy un poco sorprendido —dijo Blaise —. No de que te follaras a la futura suegra de tu hijo… eso me lo espero de ti. ¿Pero que_ ella_ te folle a ti? ¿Cómo coño sucedió esto, Draco?

Draco sonrió con arrogancia y se encogió de hombros —. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy encantador.

—O estaba ebria como nunca en su vida.

Draco lo miró con sarcasmo —. Sólo la primera vez. Y yo también lo estaba, así que estamos a mano.

Blaise frunció el ceño —. ¿Y cuándo es que tú no estás ebrio?

Caminando hacia la mesa de las bebidas, Draco se sirvió algo de whiskey de fuego y tomó un sorbo —.Sólo promete que no dirás nada y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

—Sabes que no lo haré —dijo Blaise —. Pero tienes que terminar este asunto.

—Lo terminaremos —dijo Draco. —. El día de la boda de Scorpius.

—¿Estás demente? Termina con esto ahora.

—¿Por qué?

Blaise puso una mano en su frente y negó con la cabeza —. Porque no puedes simplemente cogerte a una mujer como Granger, Draco. No es una de tus putas. Otros aspectos están involucrados en este asunto.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como su esposo, para empezar. Ya sabes, el hombre con el que ha estado desde la adolescencia y con quien eventualmente volverá.

Draco palideció —. No se reconciliarán. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que estaba increíblemente buena y que te gustaría follártela hasta morir?

—Bueno, pero no sería yo quien iniciase esa locura —dijo Blaise —. No necesito ese tipo de drama y tú tampoco. Termina con ella.

Draco se paró erguido, tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y lentamente dijo —: No.

—Si sigues con esto entonces eres igual que esa perra que tienes por ex esposa.

—Vaya, no creo que llegue a esos extremos —dijo con una sonrisa —. Pensé que más bien te alegrarías de que estoy acostándome con una sola persona. No es para siempre, Granger lo entiende.

—¿Dices que no está involucrada sentimentalmente? —dijo Blaise, alzando una ceja.

—No es que no esté involucrada —respondió Draco —.Creo que disfruta de mi compañía. Por eso está aquí.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —tomó otro sorbo.

—No finjas demencia, Draco. Vi cómo la vigilabas cuando hablaba con Theo. Eso, mi amigo, eran celos.

—No sé de qué estás habl…

—¡Te dije que no fingieras demencia! —espetó Blaise. —Te gusta. Puedo verlo, así como cualquiera que se tome la molestia de verlos interactuar.

—Está bien —dijo Draco —. Yo también disfruto de su compañía. ¿Acaso es tan terrible?

—Lo es cuando es un escándalo gestándose. Pero…—Blaise se acercó y se sirvió su propio trago —… ambos sabemos que harás lo que tú quieras, a pesar de que sepas que no es lo correcto, ¿y quién soy yo para juzgarte? Mi brújula moral no es mucho mejor que la tuya, y si Granger estuviese súbitamente desnuda frente a mí, puedes estar seguro de que me la tiraría hasta quedarme desmayado. ¿Crees que esté dispuesta para un trío? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

Draco lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a él —. Ni siquiera lo pienses—murmuró con tono peligroso.

Blaise sonrió con burla —. Nunca fuiste del tipo amable —quitó la mano de Draco dedo por dedo —. Guardaré tu secreto, Draco, pero te apuesto mil galeones a que volverá con su esposo antes de la boda.

Draco se tensó —. Estás equivocado. No quiere nada con él.

—Si tú lo dices.

Blaise volvió al palco con Draco mirándolo con rabia justo detrás. Cuando llegaron a sus asientos, todos celebraron.

—¿Cuánto vamos? —preguntó Blaise a Theo.

—220-180 a favor de Inglaterra. —respondió él. —¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Por nada —dijo Draco, tratando parecer casual mientras miraba alrededor —¿Dónde está Granger?

—No lo sé —dijo Theo, encogiéndose de hombros —.Se fue.

—Se fue. —repitió Draco. —¿Adónde?

—Fue a ver a mi papá —dijo Rose, volteando al escucharlos —. Si el juego sigue, dijo que volvería luego.

Draco palideció, mirando a Blaise sonriendo con suficiencia a su lado. Tomó sus omniculares y miró hacia abajo al palco de los aurores. Harry estaba justo al frente con su esposa, y Ron estaba a su lado, sonriendo ampliamente. La mano de Draco apretó con fuerza los omniculares.

Del otro lado, Hermione caminaba apresuradamente y al fin había llegado al palco de Ron. Cuando se sentó, Ron sonrió y le dijo —.Viniste.

—Eso parece —dijo ella, apenas dedicándole una mirada rápida.

—Buena foto la que enviaste. —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Nott tomó mi teléfono para ver cómo funcionaba. Nunca debí dejar que Malfoy fuese su maestro.

—Hablando de eso, no pude evitar notar dónde estabas sentada. —dijo Harry —. Justo entre dos Malfoys. ¿Cómo tuviste esa suerte?

—Malfoy me dijo que me sentara allí —contestó ella —. Por la manera en que Narcisa estaba sonriendo, creo que ella fue quien organizó todo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé —dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero ella es muy amable. Parece que está muy emocionada con lo de la boda.

—Qué extraño. —dijo él.

Hermione lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habría de ser extraño?

—Ya sabes… Porque es una Malfoy.

Justo en ese momento, Escocia anotó y la mitad del palco celebró ruidosamente mientras que la otra mitad abucheaba. Los equipos iban bastante parejos y parecía que la captura de la Snitch Dorada sería el factor decisivo en este partido.

—No puedo creer que todos nuestros hijos se pierdan de disfrutar esto con nosotros sólo por tener mejores asientos —dijo Ginny, alzando sus omniculares —.¿Quién es esa que está tan cerca de James?

—Probablemente es Edie Nott. —contestó Hermione —. Me preguntó si James era soltero. No te preocupes, su padre los ha estado vigilando muy de cerca.

—¿Theo Nott? —dijo Harry.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad estabas hablando con él allá?

—Sí —dijo ella de nuevo —. Estuvo a cargo de la construcción del estadio este año y me estaba contando al respecto. Creo que las gradas voladoras eran una fantasía de la infancia de su hija —Hermione volteó, atrapando a Harry mirándola de forma peculiar —¿Qué?

—Hermione, te das cuenta de que su primo es el miembro del Wizengamot que siempre apoya el hecho de que tus proyectos de ley sean descartados, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —dijo, aunque lo había olvidado brevemente —. Pero sólo porque sean de la misma familia no significa que sean la misma persona.

El teléfono de Hermione vibró. Lo sacó del bolsillo, viendo que era un mensaje de Draco. Alejándose un poco de Ron para que no pudiese verlo, leyó: _¿Por qué estás allá abajo? Vuelve aquí._

Hermione refunfuñó y respondió: _Prometí que visitaría. DEJA DE DARME ÓRDENES. Volveré en un rato._

Guardó su teléfono, ignorándolo cuando comenzó a vibrar nuevamente. Draco se comportaba siempre muy dominante. Si iban a continuar con lo que estaban haciendo entonces tendría que detenerse.

Tomando los omniculares de Ron, miró hacia el palco de Draco. Por supuesto, estaba mirándola. Blaise estaba sentado junto a su amigo, completamente pendiente de lo que él estaba haciendo con una sonrisa sabihonda en el rostro. Se acercó al rubio y le susurró algo que hizo que Draco luciera listo para asesinarlo.

Moviendo la mirada hacia sus hijos, Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa cuando vio a Daphne charlando animadamente con Alexandra, quien lucía lista para lanzarse un Avada Kedavra a sí misma. No quería hablar, estaba allí para ver el juego.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Ron.

—Nada—Hermione rio de nuevo y movió la vista hacia Rose —. Sólo…

En ese momento, la Snitch pasó justo frente a su hija. Todos en el palco se inclinaron hacia adelante al ver al buscador inglés volar tras ella. Pronto, el buscador escocés estaba justo tras él.

El estadio entero observaba en el borde de sus asientos, los gritos y aplausos haciendo eco en el aire.

Por unos buenos cinco minutos, ambos equipos estaban luchando por la Snitch. Pero mientras ambos Buscadores estaban en medio de una lucha por despistar al otro, la Snitch se desvaneció de nuevo y nadie pudo ver a dónde.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que no deseaba estar en ese palco con Ron. Si el juego terminaba en ese momento, le hubiese gustado estar con Draco, aunque no hubiesen podido tocarse con tantos testigos alrededor. Pero disfrutaba de su compañía, más de lo que le gustaba admitirlo, y él era el que constantemente invadía sus pensamientos. Ron había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de lograr que fuera con él a las últimas dos Copas de Quidditch pero siempre se había negado. Nunca pudo convencerla. Pero con un simple beso que le había hecho sudar las manos y acelerado el corazón, Draco la había llevado allí.

Su teléfono vibró. Esta vez, lo sacó y leyó.

_Lo siento_, decía el primer mensaje. _Por favor vuelve._

Hermione suspiró y escribió, _Pronto._ Guardó su teléfono.

—¿Por qué crees que es raro que Narcisa esté emocionada por la boda, Ron? —preguntó ella de repente.

Él giro hacia ella y parpadeó —.Ya te dije.

—Porque es una Malfoy no es realmente una respuesta —dijo Hermione. —¿No crees que es tiempo de que les des una oportunidad?

—No —dijo él —¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque serán tu familia —espetó ella —. Deja de ser tan infantil y habla algún día con Malfoy, Ron. Tú también, Harry.

Harry los miró y se sonrojó. —¿Por qué están arrastrándome a esto?

—Porque tú también eres familia.

—Malfoy tampoco nos habla. —dijo Ron.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Hermione —.Pero no lo conozco lo suficiente como para exigírselo. No digo que sean amigos. Sólo… dejen de juzgarlos —Se puso de pie —. Voy a regresar.

Ron se tensó —. Pero acabas de llegar.

—Querías que pasara por acá y lo hice.

—¿Vas a venir por lo menos a tomar algo con nosotros después del partido? —preguntó Ginny.

—Probablemente no. —Contestó Hermione con honestidad —. Estoy cansada y estoy pensando seriamente en simplemente regresar a mi carpa ahora mismo.

Harry se puso de pie —. Te acompañaré a tu…

—No, Harry, estoy bien —dijo ella —. No quiero que te pierdas el juego por mí. ¿Qué pasaría si la Snitch aparece de nuevo?

Harry no respondió.

—Nos vemos luego.

Hermione salió con prisa de allí y comenzó la larga caminata de regreso al palco de Draco. No le tomó demasiado con sus pasos rápidos, y no estaba del todo sorprendida al ver a Draco esperándola en la puerta cuando llegó allí.

—¿Arreglaste todo con Blaise? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —respondió él —.Guardará silencio.

Draco extendió la mano para tocarla pero ella se alejó —.Malfoy, no. Acaban de capturarnos in fraganti. No podemos hacer esto aquí. ¿Qué pasa si hubiese sido Rose la que nos hubiese visto en lugar de Blaise? ¿O Scorpius?

—Estoy casi seguro de que Blaise me siguió.

—¡No importa! —gritó ella.

Draco suspiró y asintió lentamente. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y lanzó un encantamiento para trabar la puerta para que nadie pasara sin luchar con ella antes, y luego puso un Encantamiento Desilusionador sobre ambos. Una vez que hizo esto, envolvió a Hermione con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, besándola suavemente antes de decir —.Tendré más cuidado.

—Bien. —dijo ella, devolviéndole el beso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus roces sutiles de labios se volvieron más intensos. Draco mordía su boca y apretaba su trasero, apretándola contra la pared y rozando su intimidad contra ella.

Cuando se separaron por un breve momento para recuperar el aliento, él susurró —: ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?

Hermione asintió, pero preguntó —. ¿Y qué hay del juego?

—Ya le dije a todos que si duraba demasiado podría ser que me marchara temprano a terminar algo de trabajo pendiente, y simplemente podemos decir que tú nunca regresaste.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

—Ve tú primero. Ve hasta tu carpa y luego Aparécete en la mía. Nos veremos allí.

—De acuerdo —Hermione lo besó de nuevo —. No me hagas esperar demasiado.

Ella sonrió con arrogancia y mordisqueó el labio inferior del rubio antes de soltar una risita y salir corriendo. Draco la vio desaparecer por los escalones con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, más que listo para jugar un par de rondas de un juego mucho mejor que aquél por el que había venido inicialmente. Un juego entre él y Hermione que estaba haciéndose cada vez más difícil de terminar.

.

* * *

**NOTA ORIGINAL DE LA AUTORA: Para aquéllos que sacaron cuentas, el año en el que transcurre esta historia es 2024. Ya que la Copa Mundial es cada 4 años, debería haber sido en el 2022, técnicamente, pero creo que es casi seguro que la hayan suspendido en el 98, así que me imaginé que una desviación de 2 años del patrón normal no es tan descabellado. Espero que no les importe!**

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Espero les haya gustado! Su feedback es sumamente importante y siempre me da ánimos de continuar ¡Un abrazo!**


	9. Bebida

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. La historia original es propiedad de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Bebida**

_._

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

—Draco.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

—Draco, sé lo que estás haciendo allí adentro y con quién. Ya se acabó el juego, comenzó el tiempo de bebidas y tienes suerte de que fui lo suficientemente generoso en ofrecerme para venir a buscarlos a ambos. Tienen cinco minutos para dejarme entrar antes de que regrese a decirles a todos por qué no estan allá.

—¿Habla en serio? —preguntó Hermione, volteando hacia la entrada de la carpa, en pánico.

—No. —dijo Draco, tomándola del mentón y forzándola a mirarlo mientras la besaba con suavidad —. Probablemente tengamos alrededor de diez minutos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

Draco rio —. Relájate, Granger, estoy jugando. Siempre y cuando dejemos que ese idiota entre, eventualmente, estaremos bien. Ahora concéntrate.

Hermione había estado sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Draco, pero él los había movido hasta estar sobre ella, tomando sus piernas para tomar control de sus movimientos.

Blaise había estado llamando a la entrada durante un par de minutos, pero habían estado en medio del coito y realmente no estaban de humor para detenerse sólo para dejarlo entrar. El moreno comenzó a cantar una canción festiva mientras esperaba, pasando los dedos por la tela de la carpa, haciendo un ruido similar al de un gato arañando.

Hermione volteó hacia la puerta, pero Draco atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo.

—Granger, ninguno de los dos saldrá de esta carpa sin que ambos hayamos acabado, así que si estás tan preocupada, lo mejor es que te concentres en ignorarlo.

El rubio mantuvo el mentón de Hermione firmemente agarrado, mirándola a los ojos mientras se movía sobre ella. Blaise comenzó a tocar de nuevo, y los ojos marrones trataron de ver hacia la puerta, así que Draco usó su mano libre para tocar el clítoris de la castaña.

—¿Te estoy haciendo sentir bien, Granger? —le preguntó, intentando mantenerla enfocada en lo que estaban haciendo.

Hermione gimió en respuesta, mientras sus ojos trataban de mantenerse fijos en él, pero cerrándose ligeramente.

—Dime cómo te hago sentir.

Draco se alejó hasta que sólo quedó la punta de su miembro dentro de ella, para luego enterrarse en ella de forma súbita, haciendo que la cama se deslizara por el piso de la carpa, una y otra vez.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó —. Me haces sentir caliente—contestó —. Como si me estuviese quemando por dentro.

Draco mordió su cuello y continuó con sus estocadas profundas —. ¿Te gusta cuando te follo así?

Los gemidos de Hermione crecieron en volumen, su respiración acelerándose mientras olvidaba cada segundo más el hecho de que Blaise estuviese afuera, y concentrándose más en el sonido de la piel de Draco golpeando contra la suya —. Sí—respondió —. _Amo _cuando me follas así.

Draco gruñó en respuesta.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y levantó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se fusionaron nuevamente. Con una mano en su cuello y otra en su espalda, Hermione les dio vuelta de modo que se encontró arriba de nuevo. Tomó sus manos y las puso en sus pechos, usando sus propias manos para asirse de los muslos de Draco e inclinarse hacia atrás mientras continuaba sus hondos movimientos.

Draco trató de aguantar, pero verla rebotar sobre él de esa forma, con los ojos entrecerrados y su boca abierta mientras lo cogía ferozmente, hizo que no pudiera controlarse. Así que se vino. Fuerte e intensamente.

Hermione redujo la velocidad.

—¡Mierda! —espetó él, arrugando la frente con decepción —. ¿Acabaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Draco la tomó por el trasero y la arrojó boca arriba sobre la cama. Separó las piernas de la castaña y puso su cabeza entre ellas, lamiendo y succionando su clítoris mientras continuaba follándola con sus dedos. No tardó mucho en alcanzar un orgasmo tan intenso como el de él. Draco sonrió con arrogancia mientras relamía los fluídos de Hermione de sus labios… y posiblemente parte de sus propios fluidos también. Pero realmente no le importaba demasiado cuando de ella se trataba. Sólo le interesaba complacerla.

—Lamento ésa, Grager —dijo, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que estaban mirándose a los ojos y besándola lentamente.

—No te preocupes. Creo que definitivamente lo compensaste.

—¡Draco! —cantó la voz de Blaise, una vez más recordándoles de su presencia —. Me estoy impacientando.

Draco gruñó y la besó de nuevo antes de salir de encima de ella. Usó su varita para limpiarlos a ambos y arreglar la cama, se vistió con rapidez y trasformó una silla en un biombo para bloquear la cama y a Hermione de la vista.

—Tómate tu tiempo, muñeca —dijo, caminando hacia la cama y besándola una última vez antes de ir a abrir la carpa —. ¿Qué carajos quieres?

Blaise sonrió mientras entraba —. Hace diez minutos que te lo vengo diciendo. Me enviaron a buscarte. Todos piensan que trabajas demasiado —miró hacia el biombo —. Huele a sexo aquí.

Draco agitó su varita nuevamente para refrescar el aire. Notó que la silueta de Hermione podía verse con claridad a través de la delgada tela del biombo. La castaña se agachó y tomó lo que debió ser su sostén, poniéndoselo en un par de movimientos y abrochándolo. Blaise observaba con atención, así que Draco cambió la tela del biombo a un color negro impenetrable. Cuando Blaise trató de asomar su cabeza por un lado, Draco lo tomó de un hombro y lo alejó de la vista.

—Eso no es para tus ojos, idiota. Muestra algo de respeto.

—Oh, estamos sensibles —dijo Blaise —. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

—¿Acerca de cómo me veo desnuda? —preguntó Hermione, saliendo de detrás del paraban, ya completamente vestida —. Y yo que pensaba que sólo te interesaban las veinteañeras.

—Si todas las mujeres maduras tuvieran un culo como el tuyo, podría mostrarme más dispuesto a probarlas —dijo, irónico —. Ya que de alguna manera has convertido a Draco en tu pareja sexual monógama, me imagino que eres bastante buena en lo que haces. Desafortunadamente, muchas de las mujeres con las que salgo aún están aprendiendo en esa área. Nunca sabes con seguridad hasta que las tienes en la cama.

—Debe ser triste para ti. —dijo ella, luciendo entretenida.

Blaise la miró de arriba abajo —. Deberías cambiarte a algo más abrigado antes de que salgamos.

Hermione arqueó las cejas —. No saldré a beber con ustedes.

—Claro que vendrás —dijo Blaise —. Alexandra insistió en que te buscara a ti también, y francamente esa mujer me aterroriza demasiado como para llegar con las manos vacías —hizo una pausa y luego levantó la mirada, pensativo —. Debe ser una fiera en la cama.

—Alex _no_, Blaise. —espetó Draco mientras sacaba un suéter gris de su bolso y se lo ponía —. No puedo arriesgarme a perderla como empleada, está fuera de discusión.

—Alexandra no está disponible, Granger no está disponible… ¿A _quién_ puedo tirarme, Draco?

—A ninguna de ellas, tampoco a mi secretaria embarazada, ni a cualquiera emparentado conmigo o con cualquiera de nuestros otros amigos.

Blaise sonrió y volteó para encontrarse a Hermione mirándolo con curiosidad —. Se refiere a Edie Nott. Se me ha estado arrojando encima prácticamente desde el momento en que cumplió dieciocho años.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta.

—¡No hice nada! —añadió rápidamente —. Todos nuestros hijos han crecido juntos. Es probablemente lo más cercano que tengo a una hija.

—Y mantengamos esa línea bien establecida. —dijo Draco, buscando su abrigo.

—Su madre debería enseñarle que no debe regalársele a los amigos de su padre —dijo Hermione —. ¿Quién es su madre? ¿O es que no tienen contacto?

—Sí lo tienen —dijo Blaise —, pero Edie siempre ha sido una niña de papá. El hijo de Theo aún vive con su mamá… y no lo ha visto mucho desde el divorcio.

—Aún no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Quién es…?

—Nadie que conozcas, Granger —dijo Draco —. Era del año de Astoria. Jaclyn Rosier. —Draco se puso el abrigo que al fin había conseguido y comenzó a abotonarlo.

—¿No deberías aparecerte en tu carpa para cambiarte? —preguntó Blaise.

—Ya te dije que no iré.

Draco terminó de abotonar su abrigo, la miró y preguntó —. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque le dije a Ron, Ginny y Harry que no iría con ellos. Si me ven con ustedes…

—¿Y? —dijo Blaise —. ¿A quién carajo le importa lo que ellos piensen?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y contestó —: A mí.

—Tú y Weasley están divorciándose, Granger —dijo Draco —. El hecho de que esperen que los acompañes a cualquier lado con él allí es bastante incómodo. Si te atrapan con nosotros, simplemente diles eso.

—Hay por lo menos dos docenas de pubs abiertos aquí esta noche y todos estarán repletos —explicó Blaise —. Las probabilidades de siquiera encontrarnos con ellos son bastante bajas.

—Vinimos acá a divertirnos, Granger —dijo Draco —. Y aunque sé que después me arrepentiré de decir esto, no toda la diversión que tengamos debe ser en un dormitorio.

—Esas son palabras fuertes viniendo de ti, amigo —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

—Granger —Draco tomó el mentón de la ex Gryffindor para mirarla a los ojos —. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? Cúlpame por arrastrarte al pub si quieres. Simplemente ven y disfruta por una jodida vez.

Ella se mordió el labio con indecisión —. Supongo que podría ir un rato. Pero no mucho tiempo, y tampoco quiero que te emborraches del todo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Draco —. Todavía tenemos toda una noche de otro tipo de diversión planeada y tengo toda la intención de aprovecharme por completo de ello.

Draco se acercó y la besó. Cuando se separaron, Hermione sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Nos veremos en mi carpa. —Ella lo besó una última vez y se desapareció.

—Bueno, esto sí que terminará siendo un desastre. —dijo Blaise tan pronto Hermione se había ido.

—¿Qué cosa, esta noche? —dijo Draco arqueando una ceja.

—Probablemente, pero sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero.

Blaise salió de la carpa, Draco miraba con odio a su amigo mientras lo seguía de cerca.

Ya de regreso en su tienda de campaña, lo primero que Hermione hizo fue revisar su teléfono. Lo había dejado por accidente y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con más de una docena de mensajes tanto de sus hijos como de Ron, y uno sólo de Harry. Rose quería saber dónde estaba y por qué nunca había vuelto, Hugo le había hecho un recuento detallado del juego que se había perdido –Inglaterra había ganado, el juego había estado empatado en el minuto 310 pero el buscador inglés había capturado la Snitch luego de una brutal persecución; su hijo pintaba un escenario bastante entretenido- y Ron preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que había hecho mal para que se hubiese marchado tan pronto. Harry simplemente le pedía otra vez que saliera con ellos a tomar algo.

Le hizo saber a Rose que simplemente había estado cansada y por eso había vuelto a su carpa, le agradeció a Hugo sus actualizaciones, e ignoró a Ron y Harry. Parecía lo más sencillo.

La entrada de la carpa de Hermione se abrió y ella levantó la mirada. Sólo era Draco.

—¿Y si hubiese estado cambiándome la ropa? —preguntó.

—De hecho tenía la esperanza de que estuvieses haciéndolo —dijo él con una sonrisa.

A ella no le hizo gracia.

—Blaise fue a buscar algo en su carpa, solamente soy yo, Granger.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, acercándose a su bolso y sentándose. Se sacó la camisa y se puso un suéter. Cuando no pudo encontrar el hoyo para pasar la cabeza, otro par de manos aparecieron para ayudarla. Cuando su cabeza estuvo libre nuevamente, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y su rostro lucía desarreglado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Draco, agachándose hasta ponerse al nivel de sus ojos.

—¡No! —espetó ella.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Es sólo…—Hermione suspiró —. Me siento como si estuviese perdiendo a Harry. Me envió un mensaje pidiéndome salir por unos tragos con ellos de nuevo cuando _sabe_ que no me siento cómoda. Y siempre sugiere estas actividades grupales. ¿Por qué no se le ocurre apartar a Ron por cinco minutos y que salgamos sólo él y yo por separado? Todos fuimos mejores amigos una vez. No sólo ellos dos y yo era la esposa que algunas veces se unía al plan.

—Ya que obviamente estás molesta, me saltaré la respuesta que te enfadará más y simplemente diré que no está hablando por sí mismo, Te apostaría con gusto cien galeones a que su esposa le dijo que te escribiera.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Probablemente tenía razón.

—Y si quieres encontrarte con él para unos tragos los dos solos, ¿por qué simplemente no se lo pides? Dile lo que quieres. —Draco se acercó a su oreja y susurró —. Como lo hiciste antes conmigo cuando mi lengua estaba entre tus piernas.

Draco trazó una línea con su lengua desde su oreja hasta su cuello. Hermione soltó una risita, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y forzándolo a besarla en los labios.

—Oh, no ésta tontería de nuevo.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a Blaise de pie en la entrada, tomando un sorbo de una petaca metálica.

—¿Aún no estás lista, Granger?

—Ya casi —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el espejo más cercano. Pasó los dedos por su ahora más corto cabello, viéndolo con insatisfacción y sacó su varita, usándola para aplacar los rizos.

—Ya que me he tomado la atribución de hacer el papel del responsable en esta relación, siento que debo preguntarle a ambos si han estado tomando las precauciones pertinentes.

Draco enderezó su postura y alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Draco. ¿Han estado usando encantamientos anticonceptivos? Porque lo último que necesitamos es un pequeño bastardo Malfoy dando vueltas por ahí. Si bien no es lo típico, las mujeres en sus cuarentas_ pueden_ tener hijos, ¿verdad, Granger?

Hermione se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos súbitamente desenfocados —. Sí, sí pueden. —respondió de forma algo robótica.

—Así que… ¿Encantamientos anticonceptivos? —preguntó Blaise, mirando a Draco.

—No —dijo Draco, luciendo de pronto levemente preocupado —. Nunca hemos usado uno.

Blaise gruñó —. Por favor dime que al menos has estado tomando algún tipo de poción anticonceptiva, Granger.

Ella no respondió.

—¿Granger?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y los encaró —. No, no estoy tomando nada. Pero no importa. De todas formas no puedo tener más hijos.

—Oh, hiciste que te aplicaran ese hechizo en tu…—Blaise señaló su abdomen.

—Un poco más abajo —dijo ella —. Y no, simplemente no puedo tenerlos. Me tomó todos los métodos muggles y mágicos existentes para embarazarme de Hugo y casi perdí la vida dando a luz. Tanto mi médico como mi sanador me dijeron que no hay ninguna posibilidad en lo absoluto de embarazarme de nuevo, así que estás a salvo, Malfoy. Si alguna vez dejas algún bastardo por ahí, no vendrá de mí.

Hermione tomó su abrigo en la otra esquina de la habitación. Trató de ponérselo pero no lo logró al primer intento. Draco se acercó y la ayudó, enviándole a Blaise una mirada furiosa por sobre su hombro.

—Gracias —dijo ella una vez tuvo puesta la prenda, limpiándose una lágrima rebelde de su mejilla antes de que pudiese caer —. Ron siempre quiso una familia tan grande como la suya. Es sólo otra de las decepciones que le di en todos estos años.

Draco frunció el ceño —¿Eso te dijo?

Hermione suspiró y negó con la cabeza, saliendo de la carpa.

—Vaya, me siento como un imbécil —dijo Blaise, alzando su petaca —. Salud —tomó un sorbo y siguió a Hermione afuera.

Los tres caminaron en silencio, Blaise pasándole su licor a los demás para que todos tomaran un poco, repitiendo el patrón cada tanto.

Al final de cada Copa Mundial de Quidditch, muchos bares mágicos colocaban toldos en un lado de las canchas. Blaise los guió a través de una multitud de magos y brujas ebrios. Draco se mantuvo en la retaguardia, protegiendo a Hermione, guiándola por la cintura a través del caos.

—¡Por Merlinísimo! Es Hermi…¡_Hic!_...Hermio… ¡_Hic!_... ¡La chica de mi tarjeta de la rana de chocolate! —gritó un mago intoxicado, saltando frente a ella, su aliento con hedor a whiskey de fuego barato y vómito —. ¿Me das tu autógrafo?

—No esta noche, amigo —dijo Draco, apartándolo a un lado y afianzando su agarre en Hermione mientras se apresuraban para alcanzar a Blaise.

—Y ahora recuerdo por qué odio estas cosas. —dijo Hermione, mirándolo por sobre su hombro para hablarle.

Hubo un destello de luz. Ambos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con un fotógrafo sonriéndoles. Les hizo una reverencia con el sombrero y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

Hermione gruñó pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. El hombre ya se había ido.

—Pensé que los había perdido. —dijo Blaise al llegar al bar.

—No, pero parece que Granger y yo podríamos ser amantes nuevamente —dijo Draco.

—¿Otra foto?

Draco asintió.

—Es gracioso que los pinten de esa forma. —Blaise les guiñó un ojo y los dirigió hacia la entrada del toldo.

A Hermione no le sorprendió que estuviesen en uno de los bares de más categoría. Theo, Daphne, Goyle, Alexandra, Colby y Annette estaban ya en una de las mesas con tres asientos reservados. Un mago trató de tomar uno de las sillas pero Alexandra la sujetó con fuerza, dándole al mago una mirada amenazante. Él se alejó muy rápido del sitio.

—Oh, Blaise, ¡Los encontraste! —exclamó Daphne al verlos acercarse.

—No fue difícil —dijo, tomando el primer asiento disponible —. Estaban en sus carpas siendo unos aburridos. Granger estaba tomando una maldita siesta. Tuve que despertarla con un beso.

Blaise hizo el amago de besar a Hermione y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Draco sacó una silla para que ella se sentara.

—Hermione, esta es mi esposa Annette. —dijo Colby.

—Oh —Hermione sonrió y extendió su mano sobre la mesa —. Un gusto conocerte.

—Ajá —dijo Annette, mirándola con algo de frialdad al estrechar su mano. En lugar de dejar ir la mano de Hermione, la sujetó con fuerza —. Disculpa, ¿quién eres tú?

—Es una de las líderes del proyecto que te dije del Ministerio, cariño. Hermione Weasley. Estoy seguro de haberla mencionado.

—Oh —dijo Annette, finalmente soltándola —. Tu hija es la prometida de Scorpius.

—Sí.—dijo Hermione, encontrando cada vez más difícil el sonreírle a esa mujer.

—Supongo que estoy confundida porque Draco y Blaise te llaman de otra forma.

—Me llaman Granger —dijo ella —. Mi apellido de soltera, ya que todos fuimos juntos a la escuela —Sacudió la mano bajo la mesa y la puso sobre la de Draco, que estaba ya sobre su rodilla —. Felicidades por su victoria hoy en el juego.

—Gracias —dijo Annette mientras miraba hacia otro lado —. ¿Viste el juego hasta el final?

—No, no pude —respondió Hermione, empezando a sonrojarse —. Lo siento.

—Y tú no estabas allí tampoco, ¿verdad, Draco? —preguntó ella, ahora mirando al rubio —. ¿Tenían algo mejor que hacer?

Draco la miró a los ojos y respondió —: Tenía trabajo por terminar y Granger estaba cansada. ¿Acaso importa?

—Como sea —dijo Annette, poniéndose de pie —. Iré a buscar otra bebida —miró a Colby —¿Lo de siempre?

—Sí, cariño.

Ella lo besó y se marchó hacia la barra.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó Hermione tan pronto ella se había ido.

—No, para nada —respondió Colby —. Sólo está molesta porque falló algunos goles que debería haber logrado. Siempre se molesta por eso.

—Iré a buscarnos algo de beber —dijo Draco —¿Whiskey, Granger?

—Seguro. —dijo ella.

—Asumo que quieres lo de siempre, Blaise.

—Sí, cariño. —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco caminó hasta la barra. Hermione tenía una buena vista de él desde su asiento, y trató de lucir como que no lo estaba mirando cuando vio que Annette se le acercaba. Ella le susurró algo de manera bastante agresiva y Draco no lució contento por ello. Se volteó hacia ella y le dijo algo, que Hermione creyó era "No sabes de lo que hablas" o "No cabes en lo que cargas". Muy probablemente era la primera opción.

—Así que de verdad escogiste salir con nosotros dos veces hoy en vez de tu pandilla habitual, Granger.

Hermione se volteó para ver que era Theo quien le hablaba —. Eso parece.

—Así que es seguro decir que esta separación de Weasley es algo indefinido. —dijo, inquisidor.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza —. No lo sé. Pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tu trabajo? ¿Qué harás ahora que la Copa Mundial de Quidditch se acabó?

—Bueno, por empezar mi trabajo ya no es tan caótico —respondió Theo —. Ya que tanto Escocia como Inglaterra son equipos Británicos, las últimas semanas de preparación recayeron completamente en nosotros. Ahora podemos simplemente enfocarnos en la temporada regular de Quidditch que afortunadamente no comienza hasta el mes próximo.

—¿Y a qué se dedica tu hija?

—Quiere ser diseñadora de modas, pero ahora está trabajando como costurera en Madam Malkin en el Callejón Diagon.

Una bebida fue colocada frente a Hermione y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Draco dándole una mirada ácida a Theo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Theo estaba inclinándose hacia ella, aunque realmente se encontraban en un lugar bastante ruidoso, donde era difícil comunicarse a distancias mayores a esa. No le daba la impresión de que estuviese coqueteando con ella, pero ciertamente había estado fuera del juego por un largo tiempo. Draco era simplemente bastante obvio.

Sentándose de nuevo, Draco se aseguró de tomar ambas rodillas de la castaña y apuntarlas hacia él. Tomó su mano bajo la mesa y continuó tomándola posesivamente.

—Gracias. —dijo Hermione, tomando un sorbo de su bebida y esperando a que Theo no notara el cambio en su posición corporal.

—Aquí tienes, cariño. —dijo Annette, sentándose junto a Colby y dándole un beso que parecía más para aparentar que por cualquier otro motivo. Realmente era una lástima. Colby era un tipo agradable, y ella hubiese esperado que su esposa fuese alguien digno de su adoración, pero por lo que había visto, Annette definitivamente no lo era.

La noche pasó de forma bastante agradable. Hermione simplemente ignoró a Annette. Alexandra se llevó a Theo a un lado y se sentó junto a ella, bombardeándola con miles de preguntas sobre tecnología Muggle.

—¿No puede esperar esto hasta el lunes? —preguntó Draco —. Se supone que esta noche tenemos que divertirnos.

—¿No te divierte expandir tus conocimientos? —preguntó Alexandra, levantando una ceja.

Hermione rio —. Eres una mujer conforme a mi corazón.

Súbitamente, un altercado se formó tras ellos. Todos se voltearon para ver a dos hombres peleándose a puñetazos. Otros clientes comenzaron a unirse a la trifulca.

—Sí, ese es uno de mis compañeros —dijo Annette, sonando poco divertida. Se tomó el resto de su cerveza y apoyó el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa —. Si me disculpan —dijo, poniéndose de pie y apresurándose hacia la pelea, tomando por los cabellos a una mujer vestida de los colores de Escocia.

—¿Mi esposa no es genial? —dijo Colby, deslumbrado.

En realidad, esta era la primera vez en la noche que Hermione notaba alguna cualidad admirable en la mujer. Era leal, eso podía admitirlo.

—¿Alguien más quiere meterse allí? —Daphne bromeó.

Nadie hizo el intento de moverse.

Draco sonrió con sarcasmo y dijo —. No creo que sea nuestra…

—¡EQUIPO NACIONAL DE INGLATERRA POR SIEMPREEEEE… SIIIII-AAAAHHH!

Alguien aterrizó en el medio de la mesa, riendo en un estupor alcohólico.

—¡Merlín santísimo! —gritó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y sentando al hombre —. ¿George?

George Weasley parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreírle —¡Hey, Hermione! ¿Has visto mi diente? —dijo, apuntando a un hueco que sangraba en su boca.

Hermione tomó su varita y gritó, —¡_Accio_ diente! —se horrorizó un poco cuando al menos una docena volaron hacia ella.

—¡Aquí 'tá! —George tomó uno de ellos y trató de pegarlo a su encía. Lucía decepcionado al ver que no funcionaba.

—Dámelo. —dijo Theo, poniéndose de pie.

George estaba sonriendo como loco y lo entregó de forma casual.

—Bebe un poco de esto, amigo —dijo Draco, haciéndole beber más whiskey de fuego.

—¿_Más_ alcohol, Malfoy?

—Sé lo que Theo va a hacer y no se siente para nada bien. Asegúrate de que algo llegue al hueco.

George empezó a hacer gárgaras con el whiskey como si de enjuague bucal se tratara. Luego tragó.

—De acuerdo, amigo. Abre grande —dijo Theo. George abrió la boca y Theo puso el diente en su lugar. Sacó su varita, la apuntó a la boca del otro mago y gritó —¡_Necto Dentem_!

—¡AH, MIERDA! —gritó George.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, pero joder, pegarlo dolió más que perderlo.

Hermione rio —. ¿Qué haces en este bar, George? ¿Dónde está Angelina?

Se encogió de hombros —. No sé. Vi a Bentley "El Demoledor" Tasher entrar aquí y sólo lo seguí.

De pronto, alguien gritó desde el otro lado del pub —¡ÉCHENLOS!

Hubo rugidos de aprobación, y de pronto todos cantaban —¡Échenlos! ¡Échenlos!

Hermione vio que Annette estaba de pie sobre una silla animando a la multitud con alguien que estaba segura era Bentley "El Demoledor" Tasher. Su compañero de equipo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que varios magos musculosos cargaran a un par de hombres de aspecto enfadado y a una mujer hasta la salida. Todos vitorearon y aplaudieron por su partida.

Annette saltó de la silla y corrió hasta Colby —. ¿Bebé, me viste arrancarle el cabello a esa mujer?

—Claro que sí —dijo él, dándole un beso afectuoso —. Bien hecho.

Annette miró a George, que se encontraba aún en el centro de la mesa con la boca abierta —Hola —dijo ella. Su boca se abrió aún más —Umm… tu boca está sangrando.

George no se movió.

Hermione rio y usó su varita para limpiarle la sangre y cerrarle la boca. —Quizá es hora de que te bajes de ahí.

Él asintió lentamente y la dejó guiarlo fuera de la mesa. Alexandra tomó una silla de la mesa contigua justo cuando un hombre iba a sentarse. Aterrizó en el piso y George se sentó felizmente, sus ojos fijos en Annette.

—Annette, este es mi cuñado, George —dijo Hermione —. Es un gran admirador tuyo.

—Un placer conocerte —dijo Annette con una sonrisa, sonando mucho más cálida que cuando había conocido a Hermione —. Te vi pelear contra esos problemáticos fanáticos de Escocia. Gracias por el apoyo.

—¡Hey, Annie! —gritó Bentley, corriendo hacia ellos —. El dueño del bar está ofreciéndonos unas cuantas botellas gratis ¿Qué quieren?

Annette miró alrededor de la mesa —. Diría que whiskey de fuego es la bebida de elección de hoy. La mejor botella que tengan.

Bentley corrió hacia la barra de nuevo y regresó con tres botellas de whiskey de fuego y dos botellas de sidra, sin mencionar a otro miembro del equipo y una horda de mujeres. Sólo permitió que tres de ellas se sentaran, confiscando otra mesa de un grupo cercano y uniéndola con la otra. La boca de George se abrió nuevamente.

—Hola —dijo Bentley, mirando a Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa después de que todas las bebidas estuvieron servidas —¿No te conozco de mi colección de tarjetas de ranas de chocolate?

—Quizás. —dijo ella, notando que el agarre de Draco sobre su rodilla se hacía más firme.

—Eres Hermione Granger.

Hermione sonrió —. Lo soy. Bueno, era… ahora soy Hermione Weasley.

—Joder, te amo. Agrandé tu tarjeta y la colgué en mi pared en Hogwarts.

Las cejas de la castaña se alzaron —¿Ah, sí?

—Por Merlín, Hermione. Te está coqueteando una _celebridad. _—susurró George, luciendo anonadado.

Bentley tomó su silla y empujó a George hacia un lado para poder sentarse junto a Hermione, con el pelirrojo mirándolo aún con admiración infinita.

La horda de mujeres de Bentley no lucía feliz porque se hubiese movido, pero las que seguían sentadas, continuaron hablando y coqueteando con su otro compañero.

Tras unos minutos de conversación, se volvió claro que Bentley no estaba coqueteándole como decía George. Era simplemente un admirador y el agarre de Draco sobre su rodilla comenzó a ceder un poco.

En un momento, Annette, Bentley y el otro compañero de equipo, que fue luego identificado como Simon, se pusieron de pie y cantaron el himno de su equipo.

_Somos el Equipo Nacional de Quidditch de Inglaterra,_

_Te oiremos gritar, te oiremos cantar._

_Trae la cerveza, bebe más ron,_

_No pararemos hasta que metamos gol._

_Elimínalos, cámbialos._

_Una vez más, con un gol liquídalos._

_Atrapa la Snitch, Inglaterra ganó,_

_Lloren, perdedores, ¡ya se metió el gol!_

Hermione rio y aplaudió con el resto de la multitud, logrando aprender la letra la tercera vez que cantaron la canción. Estaba feliz por haber venido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había disfrutado tanto.

La canción finalmente se detuvo y todos continuaron riendo en sus mesas, brindando justo cuando Bentley comenzaba a contar la anécdota de la noche de tragos en la que la canción simplemente se le había ocurrido.

—¿George?

George miró hacia arriba encontrándose a Angelina mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. No lucía contenta.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado?

—¡Hey, Angie, allí estás! —exclamó como si todo estuviese en orden. George abrió los brazos a la espera de un abrazo, el cual no obtuvo. —Oh, lo siento, cariño. No quise preocuparte. —Puso su mano junto a su boca y susurró —. ¡Pero estaba siguiendo al "Demoledor"!

George señaló y la mirada de Angelina se desplazó hacia el hombre sentado a su lado. De pronto, toda su actitud cambió.

—Oh. Por. Todos. Los Dioses. Eres… Eres…

—Bentley Tasher. —dijo él, extendiendo su mano —. Un placer conocerte.

Angelina estrechó la mano y prácticamente se desmayó en las piernas de George.

—¿Hermione?

El rostro de Hermione se tensó. Levantó lentamente la mirada para ver a Ginny de pie junto a ella con las manos en las caderas. Harry y -tragó grueso- Ron estaban justo tras ella.

—Pensé que no saldrías hoy.

—Cambio de planes —dijo Blaise, acercándose y pasando sobre Draco para rodear a Hermione con su brazo —. ¿Verdad, Granger?

Ella removió el brazo, y dijo —. Sí, Zabini y Malfoy me arrastraron a la fiesta.

—Y ciertamente luces como que te tienen aquí contra tu voluntad —dijo Ginny con resentimiento.

Hermione gruñó —. Bueno, ahora me estoy divirtiendo.

—Hermione —sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro —. Hermione —Nuevamente alguien tocando el hombro —Preséntamelo —dijo Bentley señalando a Harry.

—Oh. Harry, él es Bentley Tasher. También conocido como "El Demoledor"

Hermione sonrió y Bentley guiñó un ojo. Ron se tornó en un rojo intenso y desvió la mirada.

—Soy un _gran_ admirador tuyo. —dijo Bentley estrechando la mano de Harry.

—Uhh… Gracias —dijo Harry —Y yo te admiro a ti.

Mientras se dedicaban a hablar de Quidditch, Ron se desplazó hacia el bar, pero Ginny se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Sé honesta. Planeabas salir esta noche, ¿verdad?

—No._ Planeaba_ quedarme en la carpa —dijo Hermione —, pero si realmente quieres honestidad, te diré que la única razón por la que tuvieron que persuadirme tanto para salir era porque me preocupaba tu reacción si me veías.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Ginny.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y dijo —. No quiero salir a tomar con Ron, Ginny. Estamos separados y es incómodo. Necesito mi espacio lejos de él y el único motivo por el que accedí a visitar su palco es porque _tú_ me presionaste a hacerlo.

—¿_Yo_ te presioné?

—Sí. Puede que Ron te haya pedido que lo hicieras, pero tú fuiste la que me enviaste lechuzas, mensajes de texto, correos electrónicos. Incluso pasaste por mi oficina, y eso no está bien. Necesitas dejarme en paz.

La mandíbula de Ginny se desencajó. Harry seguía hablando con Bentley pero por las miradas de soslayo que estaba dirigiéndole a Hermione, era obvio que estaba escuchándolas.

—Bueno, perdón por querer apoyarte.

—Pero no lo estás haciendo —dijo Hermione —. Lo que estás haciendo es tratar de reconciliarnos y no quiero eso. Ahora no, y quizás nunca.

Los ojos de Ginny comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas —. No digas eso.

Hermione suspiró —. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

—¿Así que… prefieres pasar tu tiempo con el jodido de _Malfoy _que conmigo? —espetó ella.

Draco alzó las cejas —. ¿Disculpa?

—No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo —dijo Hermione, cansada —. Sólo digo que las cosas deben cambiar. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, Ginny, pero hemos adquirido el hábito de vernos sólo durante el "tiempo de parejas" —Miró con tristeza por encima de Ginny a Harry. No era sólo a ella a quien dirigía sus palabras —. Ya no puede seguir siendo así.

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Lucía totalmente desorientada y algo triste. Ron se acercó nuevamente y les entregó a Ginny y Harry una bebida. Fue entonces que notó el ambiente pesado.

—Blaise y yo saldremos a fumar un momento —anunció Draco, poniéndose de pie —. ¿Quieres venir, Granger?

Hermione siguió viendo a Ginny y suspiró —. Sí, iré con ustedes.

Sin dar otra mirada a sus mejores amigos, Hermione se puso de pie y siguió a Draco y Blaise hasta afuera.

—Bueno, eso fue bastante agradable —dijo Blaise sacando una pipa y tabaco de su bolsillo. La preparó con experticia, la encendió y comenzó a fumar. Después de un par de caladas se la pasó a Draco.

—Disculpen esa situación —dijo Hermione, mirando con tristeza hacia el suelo —. No sé qué se apoderó de mí.

Draco le extendió la pipa. Hermione la miró fijamente por un par de segundos antes de finalmente tomarla y darle una calada. Blaise volvió a sacar su petaca y tomó un trago. Pronto, ambos objetos iban siendo pasados de mano en mano.

—Sólo dime y nos iremos de aquí, Granger —dijo Draco.

—Está bien —dijo Hermione asintiendo —Vámonos. Quiero salir de aquí.

—Lo que la dama desee —sonrió y se volteó hacia Blaise —. Dile a todos que acompañé a Granger hasta su carpa.

—Asumo que no regresarás. —dijo Blaise, tomando un último trago de su petaca antes de guardarla y tomó la pipa de la mano de Draco.

—Le diré a todos mañana que estaba cansado, o algo así.

—De acuerdo, vayan —dijo Blaise, alzando su pipa en su dirección —. Disfruten su noche.

Hermione ya había comenzado a caminar y Draco se apresuró para alcanzarla.

La multitud era densa, y todos estaban aún más ebrios que la primera vez que la habían atravesado.

Mientras caminaban, Draco decidió detenerse de súbito y quedarse mirando a una joven pareja que se besaba. —Oye —tomó al chico por la chaqueta y lo alejó —. Parker, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Eres menor de edad.

—Uhhh…

Mientras Parker contemplaba qué respuesta dar, Hermione miró a la chica a la que aún rodeaba con el brazo con más detalle. Era la misma con la que Hugo había estado besándose hacía dos meses en la fiesta de graduación. Creía recordar que Lily le dijo que se llamaba Issy.

—Apestas a whiskey de fuego —dijo Draco —. Sal de aquí.

Parker frunció el ceño —. ¿Por qué? Ya no eres mi tío. ¡No puedes ordenarme nada!

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Quizás debería llamar a tu madre y dejar que ella se encargue de…

—¡No! —gritó Parker, sus ojos desorbitados de temor —¡Nos iremos!

—Igual le contaré sobre esto.

Parker tomó la mano de Issy y se la llevó lejos de allí.

—Ciertamente has pasado por muchas manos. —le dijo Hermione a la chica mientras pasaban junto a ellos.

Issy se sonrojó y miró hacia el suelo. No tomó mucho tiempo que ambos se perdieran en la multitud.

—Diez galeones a que vuelven a la fiesta. —dijo Draco, negando con la cabeza.

Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la multitud, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y los condujo tratando de sacarlos del caos tan pronto como fuese posible.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del área de los bares y llegaron a las carpas normales, él soltó su mano. Sus dedos de pronto se sintieron muy fríos.

—Fue muy valiente de tu parte el enfrentar a la Sra. Potter de esa manera.

—Su nombre es Ginny —dijo Hermione —. Y creo que fui algo ruda.

—Para nada. Lo que tú llamas rudo, para mí es ser realista —dijo Draco —. Daphne y yo tuvimos el mismo problema cuando Astoria y yo nos divorciamos, y ahora nos llevamos bien. No creo que le guste cuando la gente habla de lo feliz que soy ahora en comparación con antes, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Hermione asintió con solemnidad.

—Granger.

Hermione se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

—Se vuelve más fácil. Con el tiempo.

Hermione sonrió —. ¿Estás tratando de consolarme?

—Un poco —dijo Draco, devolviéndole la sonrisa —. ¿Está funcionando?

—Un poco. —respondió ella.

Ambos rieron.

Mientras caminaban la brisa arreció y Hermione se envolvió con sus brazos, pero no fue muy útil. Se estremeció, y luego casi saltó cuando sintió el brazo de Draco rodearla por los hombros.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tienes frío.

—Pero alguien podría….

—¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que la gente piense, Granger? Tienes frío así que estoy ayudándote a entrar en calor. No hay ninguna otra intención en ello.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Tenía que admitirlo, su brazo se sentía muy bien en ese momento. —Gracias. —dijo ella finalmente, recostándose contra él un poco. Suspiró —. Realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

—Sé que así era —dijo Draco —, pero si ese "demoledor" se te acercaba siquiera un milímetro más, estaba listo para apalearlo.

Hermione rio —. ¿Celoso?

—Sí. No me gusta mucho el hecho de que no puedo reclamarte como mía cuando estamos en público.

Hermione frunció el ceño —¿_Reclamar_?

Draco sonrió burlón —.Sí —Los guió hasta detrás de un árbol y puso un encantamiento desilusionador a su alrededor antes de presionarla contra el tronco —. Porque me perteneces. Desde hoy y hasta el día de la boda.

Draco chocó sus labios contra los de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Por primera vez desde que habían salido, Hermione se sintió perfectamente cálida en sus brazos.

—¿Entonces eres mío? —preguntó ella cuando sus labios se separaban por segundos.

—Soy lo que tú quieres que sea.

Tras un par de minutos de besos, succiones y mordidas, sus cuerpos ardientes no podían aguantar mucho más.

—Regresemos a la carpa. —suspiró Draco en la boca de la castaña.

Hermione asintió y dejó que él la llevara fuera de la seguridad del encantamiento.

—¡Maldición, Hugo, ayúdame!

Hermione se volteó al escuchar ese nombre, mirando alrededor y eventualmente ubicando a cuatro personas, tres de ellas tratando de dar apoyo a una chica muy inestable sobre sus pies.

—Esa perra de ISSY simplemente debería…—¡Hic! —... ¡Desaparecer! —La chica cayó de rodillas —. Oh, Merlín, voy a…a…vomi… ¡Bleeehhhh! —Vomitó en el piso, y otra chica extendió la mano para retirarle el cabello de la cara.

—Rose Emily Weasley, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —gritó Hermione, acercándose furiosa.

Rose alzó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos con culpa. —¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡No tienes derecho a interrogarme! —Espetó Hermione —¿Por qué tu prima está vomitándose encima?

Lily trató de alzar la mirada, pero comenzó a tambalearse, tratando de acostarse en su propio charco de vómito. Scorpius la tomó por los hombros para evitar que lo hiciera. Miró sobre los hombros de Hermione y tragó grueso al ver a su padre.

—¿Cuánto bebió? —preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé —respondió Rose —. No estaba con nosotros. Estaba con Parker, pero luego no, porque él se fue a algún lado con su ex. —Rose estaba comenzando a enrojecer, obviamente enfadada con el mago que había herido a su prima.

—Ya estaba ebria cuando la encontramos —dijo Hugo —. Hemos estado tratando de llevarla a la carpa, pero siempre tenemos que…—tragó grueso, luciendo con ganas de vomitar también cuando Lily comenzó de nuevo —…detenernos.

En ese instante, un flash los iluminó y los hizo voltear buscando la fuente de luz. Un fotógrafo les sonrió.

—¡Oh, Merlín, veo luces! ¡Bolas de luces, Rose! —gritó Lily, sonando y luciendo histérica.

—Era una cámara, Lil —explicó Rose.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de par en par —¡NO! ¡NADA DE CÁMARAS! Mi madre no puede… no puede…—se inclinó y vomitó de nuevo.

El fotógrafo tomó otra foto. Trató de huir pero Draco se apareció justo frente a él, tomó al hombre del abrigo y lo acercó a su rostro —. Todo el mundo tiene un precio. Di el tuyo.

—No es barato —dijo el mago —. Muchos tabloides pagarían muchos galeones por una foto de la hija borracha menor de edad de Harry Potter.

—Dije que me_ dijeras_ el precio. —espetó Draco, apretando su agarre.

El hombre tragó grueso —.Tres mil galeones.

Hermione ahogó un grito y se acercó —. Eso es absurdo. Seguramente podemos llegar a un acuerdo más razonable…

—Hecho —dijo Draco, dejando ir al hombre y sacando una pluma de su bolsillo. Luego tomó un trozo de pergamino y rasgando un trozo, escribió algo —. Dame tu tarjeta y arreglaremos esto con un acuerdo escrito el lunes.

El hombre buscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar una tarjeta. Intercambiaron los objetos y Draco extendió su mano.

—El rollo.

—¡Jamás! —dijo el hombre —. Tendrás la foto cuando tenga mi… ¿Qué demonios hace?

Draco tomó la cámara de sus manos y la abrió, tomando el rollo completo de fotos y quemándolo con su varita.

—¡No! —gritó el fotógrafo, cayendo de rodillas —¡He estado tomando fotos todo el maldito día!

—Quizás la próxima vez podrías no ser un completo imbécil —dijo Draco, lanzando la cámara al suelo y rompiéndola con su pie —. Idiota.

Tomó a Hermione del brazo y la guió hasta donde Lily estaba llorando histéricamente contra el brazo de Rose.

—Mi carpa está cerca de aquí. —dijo Draco, agachándose y tomándola en sus brazos —. Saquémosla del alcance del ojo público.

Los demás asintieron y lo siguieron.

—Sr. Malfoy… Esta no es la forma en la que me imaginé que caería en sus brazos…—murmuró Lily mientras la cargaba.

Draco pudo llevarla a su carpa sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Acostó a Lily en su cama y transformó una almohada en una cubeta, en la cual Inmediatamente vomitó. Pero tras un minuto, la puso en el suelo y se dio la vuelta.

—Odio esto. —susurró ella.

—¿Las penurias de beber demasiado? —preguntó Hermione, sentándose en un lado de la cama.

—Eso también —dijo Lily con un pequeño suspiro —. Pero mi corazón. Duele. —Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Hermione suspiró y acarició su cabello —. Váyanse a su carpa, muchachos —dijo Hermione mirando a Rose, Hugo y Scorpius, quienes habían estado mirando por sobre su hombro —. No creo que Lily vaya a ninguna parte esta noche.

Rose arrugó el ceño. —Pero…

—_Hablaremos_ en la mañana, Rose. —dijo Hermione con severidad.

Rose miró a Lily y asintió. Tomó la mano de Scorpius y lo guió hasta la salida con Hugo justo detrás de ellos.

—Tía Hermione.

Hermione miró a Lily —¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué no me quiere?

La castaña sonrió con suavidad y le acarició el cabello —. Porque los hombres son idiotas, cariño. Tu tío Ron una vez salió con otra chica por un buen lapso durante nuestro sexto año sólo para molestarme.

Lily gruñó. —Bastardos… todos ellos —Miró tras Hermione —. Excepto usted, Sr. Malfoy.

Hermione se dio vuelta para encontrar a Draco aún allí. Lo miró a los ojos y suspiró de nuevo —. Duerme, ¿de acuerdo, Lil?

Lily asintió y cerró los ojos. Hermione se inclinó y besó su mejilla. Luego se puso de pie y caminó al frente de la carpa. Draco la siguió, colocando un encantamiento silenciador a su alrededor.

—Obviamente esta noche no salió como queríamos —dijo ella, con voz muy baja aunque Lily no sería capaz de escucharlos.

—No tiene que arruinarse —dijo Draco, envolviéndola con sus brazos y acercándose a su cuello —. Podríamos…

—No con Lily aquí, Malfoy —dijo, empujándolo lejos de ella —. Pondré un límite en el hecho de follar con mi sobrina en la misma habitación.

Draco gruñó —. Temí que dijeras eso —besó su cuello de todos modos, pero sólo un roce con sus labios —. El primero de septiembre. En el instante en que tu hijo ponga un pie en el tren, vendrás a la mansión y no saldrás hasta la mañana siguiente.

—Pero es día de trabajo.

—Entonces más te vale traer un cambio de ropa. —dijo, besándole la mandíbula, la mejilla, la comisura de la boca y finalmente, sus labios.

—Primero pides que te bese —dijo Hermione entre besos —, y ahora quieres que me quede en tu casa. ¿Qué sigue, Malfoy? ¿Querrás que me acurruque después del sexo contigo?

Draco rio —. Eso pretendo —sus manos la envolvieron con fuerza, sujetando su cuerpo tibio contra el propio.

Hermione suspiró y se aferró al cuello de su abrigo. Alejó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos —. Deberías dormir en mi carpa. Si te quedas aquí se verá extraño.

Por un segundo, estuvo segura de que él le rebatiría. Pero luego Draco asintió con solemnidad. La besó nuevamente y se forzó a sí mismo a alejarse —. El primero de septiembre, Granger.

—Ya hice un recordatorio mental. —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Draco asintió y le robó un último beso antes de desaparecerse. Hermione miró fijamente el sitio donde se encontraba previamente antes de ir de nuevo con Lily. Se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Le dirás a mi mamá? —preguntó Lily.

Hermione lo pensó —. Le diré a tu papá. —respondió.

Lily dejo salir un suspiro de alivio —. Mi mamá me odia.

—Claro que no…

—Claro que sí —dijo Lily —. Desearía que tú fueras mi mamá. Veo a Rose contigo y me entristece no tener un vínculo así —puso su mano sobre la de Hermione —. James dice que si tú y el tío Ron se divorcian no nos veremos más porque no eres de nuestra sangre. ¿Es eso cierto?

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró —. No. No importa lo que pase, siempre serán mi familia.

Lily sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca de Hermione —. Perfecto.

—¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó esta noche?

Y así, Lily habló, contándole a Hermione cómo Issy había aparecido de la nada y se había adueñado de Parker, y cómo él la había abandonado por ella. Se habían colado en el bar juntos y una que vez que él se fue, la única cosa que pasó por su cabeza fue beber hasta desaparecer sus penas. Luego llamó a Rose y su prima había venido corriendo.

Hermione sonrió. Estaba contenta de que su familia fuese tan numerosa y cercana, y le hubiese gustado haber podido darle a Ron más hijos como él hubiese querido. Pero no estuvo en las cartas para ellos.

Aún así, había amado, y esperaba con todo su corazón que sin importar lo que pasara, no perdería a esas personas que significaban tanto para ella. Eran la única cosa que aún la ponía a dudar de que esta separación fuese lo que en verdad quería y que eran los únicos que podrían arrastrarla de vuelta a los brazos de Ron, aunque sabía con certeza que prefería estar mucho más en otro lugar.

.

* * *

**N.A.: ¡Espero les haya gustado! Besos y espero me dejen un review para hacerme saber si he perdido el toque jejeje... cuídense!**

**A.-**

* * *

**Nota de reeditora: Evilmaiden es una genia en haber traducido y adaptado la letra de esa canción tan bien. Simplemente quería destacar eso ;-)**


	10. Conservar

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. La trama de esta historia es propiedad de Lena Phoria. **

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Conservar**

.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su oficina el lunes por la mañana, mordiéndose las uñas mientras leía y releía el artículo de _Corazón de Bruja_ sobre ella y Draco. No sólo habían tomado la foto de ellos caminando hacia el bar juntos, tomada desde un ángulo que hacía lucir como si estuviesen besándose cada vez que su cabeza estaba girada hacia él, sino que también había una foto de ambos en el bar hablando muy cerca entre ellos, y otra de espaldas cuando estaban caminando con el brazo de él rodeándola. Esa última podrían no ser ellos, ya que sólo se distinguían dos siluetas, pero ella sabía que sí eran ellos.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y Hermione levantó la mirada asustada. Harry estaba en la entrada.

—Lo siento —dijo —. No quería asustarte.

—No me asustaste —dijo ella —. Sólo estaba… bastante concentrada —Hermione volvió a mirar el artículo y frunció el ceño.

—Sí, vi eso —Harry hizo una pausa —. ¿Te importa si entro?

—No, adelante. —Hermione cerró la revista y la apartó.

Harry entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí —. Quería agradecerte de nuevo por cuidar de Lily el sábado.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme —dijo ella —. Rose, Hugo y Scorpius fueron los que la sacaron de allí, y fue Draco el que sobornó a ese molesto fotógrafo. Estoy bastante segura de que fue él quien tomó estas hermosas fotos —dijo ella señalando su ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ —. Y eso que se quejó de estar perdiendo un día completo de trabajo cuando probablemente se trataba de un rollo nuevo.

—¿Así que realmente le pagó? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, me envió un correo electrónico hace unos minutos diciendo que ya se había encargado de todo.

—¿Un correo eléctronico?

—Eso dije. Victoire le abrió una cuenta esta mañana. Quiere ser eficiente para cuando comience a trabajar con nosotros en dos semanas.

Harry se acercó lentamente —. ¿Te importa si te pregunto qué es lo que verdaderamente está pasando entre ustedes dos? Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con él últimamente.

—¿Y? —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros —. Sé que quizás esto te sorprenda, pero realmente me gusta pasar tiempo con Malfoy. No es la cucaracha que solía ser en el colegio, aunque tampoco es una joya. Y él…—Hermione detuvo la idea y desvió la mirada. Aunque no estaba segura de querer decir esto, sabía que debía hacerlo. Miró a Harry a los ojos nuevamente y suspiró —. Es la única persona que conozco que ha pasado por un divorcio. Puede que no sean las mismas circunstancias, considerando que él y su esposa probablemente nunca deberían haberse casado en primer lugar, pero… algo es algo.

Harry asintió serio.

—¿Ginny está enfadada conmigo? —preguntó Hermione con un gesto amargo.

—No. Está molesta consigo misma.

—De verdad no quería atacarla de esa manera, pero todas esas cosas estaban acumulándose dentro de mí y simplemente las dejé salir. No debí hacer eso, lo lamento.

—Está bien —dijo él —. Y Ginny y yo… no queríamos excluirte. Espero que no pienses eso. Eres mi mejor amiga tanto como lo es Ron, y eres la mejor amiga de Ginny también.

—¿Pero seguiré siéndolo si me divorcio de su hermano? —preguntó Hermione con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Harry, sentándose en la silla directamente frente a ella —. No importa lo que pase, no nos perderás, Hermione. Eres nuestra familia. No dejaré que eso suceda.

—¿De verdad? —dijo ella, limpiándose los ojos —. Porque Lily mencionó en su estado de ebriedad que James dijo que si nos divorciábamos ninguno de ellos volvería a verme porque no soy de su sangre. Y escuchar eso me dolió. Mucho.

Harry parpadeó con incredulidad —. ¿James dijo eso?

Hermione asintió, quitándose más lágrimas de los ojos.

—No sé de dónde sacó esa idea, Hermione. Realmente no lo sé, y hablaré con él al respecto. Estoy seguro de que sólo estaba tratando de molestar a su hermana menor porque sabe que ella te adora. —hizo una pausa —. Lily y Ginny no han estado llevándose bien últimamente y James se molesta mucho cuando Lily le dice cosas feas a su madre. De todas formas lo que dijo no está bien.

Hermione asintió de nuevo.

—Cenemos juntos mañana. —dijo Harry —. Sólo tú y yo.

Justo en ese instante, la computadora de Hermione sonó, alertándola de que tenía un nuevo correo electrónico. Vio que era de Draco, lo abrió y leyó:

_Mi reunión para cenar mañana se canceló. ¿Puedes venir?_

_-DM_

Hermione se mordió el labio y lo releyó. Harry seguía esperando —. Un segundo —le dijo ella antes de escribir su respuesta.

_No puedo. Tengo planes para cenar con Harry mañana. El jueves es el único día que tengo disponible._

_-HW_

Hermione miró fijamente la "W" antes de borrarla.

_-H_

—Lo siento —le dijo a Harry —. Sí, cenar juntos mañana sería grandioso.

Su computadora sonó de nuevo. Miró la pantalla.

_El jueves es el día al que reprogramaron mi cena. El 1 de Septiembre no puede llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Hazme saber si puedes pasar por mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo cualquier día de esta semana y me aseguraré de estar disponible. XOXO._

_-DM_

Hermione soltó una carcajada. No podía creer que hubiese puesto un XOXO en un correo. Seguramente él estaba riéndose aún más fuerte de sí mismo al otro lado de la pantalla.

—¿Un mensaje gracioso? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione lo miró y trató de aguantar la risa —. Algo así.

—Entonces, ¿mañana, los dos?

Ella sonrió —. Sí. Sólo nosotros dos.

—Y, umm… Ginny quiere pasar por tu oficina hoy para que almuercen juntas y puedan hablar, pero no sabe si quieres verla.

—¿Por qué no querría verla?

Harry alzó las cejas.

—Oh… claro —dijo Hermione —. Dile que está bien. En serio, si alguna de nosotras debe estar molesta, es ella. Hice mal en hablarle de esa manera.

—Pero estabas en lo correcto —dijo Harry —. Había estado presionándote y se dio cuenta de ello. Creo que ella… ambos sólo queremos que vuelvan a ser felices de nuevo.

Hermione asintió y desvió nuevamente la mirada —. No te había preguntado nunca esto, Harry, pero ¿Ron te dijo alguna vez cómo fue la noche en la que le pedí el divorcio?

Harry suspiró —. Sí. Me contó todo.

Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño —. Entonces sabes más que yo. No quise que me contara todo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó él.

—Todavía no quiero saber —dijo ella —y nunca querré hacerlo.

—Fue una equivoca…

—Por favor no lo defiendas

Harry frunció el ceño —No lo haré —Se puso de pie —. ¿Entonces le digo a Ginny que venga?

—Sí, está bien —dijo Hermione, preparando su correo para responderle a Draco —. ¿Hago reservaciones para mañana en algún lugar?

—No, yo lo haré —dijo él —. Sólo tienes que ir.

Hermione sonrió —. Hecho.

Harry sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, un avión de papel morado inmediatamente entró a la oficina y aterrizó en el escritorio de Hermione. Lo desdobló y leyó.

—¿Más trabajo para ti? —preguntó Harry, riendo suavemente al ver la enorme pila de pergaminos sobre su escritorio.

—No, es Theo Nott. Quiere cenar conmigo esta semana.

La sonrisa de Harry inmediatamente se desvaneció —. ¿Cómo en una cita?

—No —dijo ella, sacando su propio trozo de pergamino púrpura y preparando una pluma para escribir —. Acordamos discutir unas cosas en el juego de Quidditch y está pidiendo una reunión.

—¿Y por qué una cena? —preguntó Harry.

—Asumo que porque es más adecuado tomar cocteles a esa hora —miró a Harry y le sonrió —. Sólo es una cena, Harry. No hay diferencia entre esto y nosotros saliendo solos a alguna parte.

—¿Y _él_ sabe eso?

—Eso creo, sí —Escribió su respuesta a Theo, diciéndole que el jueves le convenía para cenar. Luego dobló el pergamino fabricando un avión, y lo envió de vuelta a su oficina. Harry seguía allí —. Relájate, Harry. No veo a Theo de esa forma. —Aunque podría ser que lo viese así si no estuviese ya en una "relación" con uno de sus mejores amigos. Claro que_ él_ no sabía eso —. Y si llega a coquetearme le diré eso mismo. Su primo es el que es un idiota, no él.

Harry asintió —. Mañana, entonces

—Sí, mañana.

Harry se marchó y Hermione retornó la atención a su correo electrónico. Se mordió el labio y pensó en qué escribir. Sus dedos tomaron el control.

_Pasaré por allí mañana al mediodía. Y si te portas bien puede que haga tiempo para ti el miércoles también. XXXX_

_-H_

Lo envió y volvió al trabajo. Menos de un minuto después, su computadora sonó.

_Y si me porto muy bien el miércoles, espero que vengas el jueves TAMBIÉN. No puedo esperar por esos "X". Planeo darte unos cuantos en algunos lugares selectos._

_El primero de septiembre._

_-DM_

Hermione sonrió. Parecía que sería una buena semana.

.

**OoOoO**

.

El jueves finalmente llegó y Hermione se apresuró para terminar su trabajo antes del almuerzo. Iba a ver a Draco, no porque se hubiese portado bien, sino porque los habían interrumpido. Estaban comenzando a entrar en calor cuando Victoire anunció que Harry Potter estaba allí para verlo.

La cena de Hermione y Harry había ido bien, y sin intención lo había convencido de que pasara por la oficina de Draco y le agradeciera por encargarse de todo el desastre con el fotógrafo. Era la primera vez que Harry y Draco habían hablado desde la guerra, y ambos le habían confesado después que se había sentido extraño, aunque les había traído recuerdos del pasado y no había salido tan mal como ambos esperaban, Llegaron a una tregua, acordando comportarse de forma decente el uno con el otro ya que sus familias se unirían. Signifique lo que signifique.

Hermione terminó de escribir un memorándum interdepartamental y lo envió. Miró el reloj y vio que era exactamente mediodía, luego cambió a un minuto más. Su email sonó. Ella miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de Draco, por lo que lo abrió de inmediato.

_Si estás leyendo este mensaje significa que no has salido aún de tu oficina. Insisto en que te pongas de pie enseguida y salgas por esa puerta. Planeo compensar lo de ayer cada minuto que tengamos disponible._

_-DM_

Hermione rio y respondió que estaba en camino. Luego se puso de pie y salió, siguiendo instrucciones.

—Volveré en una hora, Teddy. —dijo al pasar frente a su escritorio.

—¿Saldrás a comer de nuevo? —preguntó él.

—Si. —respondió ella por sobre su hombro.

Hermione estaba segura de que él tenía curiosidad sobre a dónde iba cada día, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que ella trabajara durante la hora de almuerzo, y también intuía que se rumoraban cosas sobre ella, pero en ese momento realmente no le importaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba disfrutando la vida. Nunca había estado en una relación que hubiese estado guiada por pasión pura. Claro, ella y Ron habían sido apasionados al principio, pero nunca de esta manera. Para cuando se habían emparejado, ya llevaban años enamorados. Lo que habían tenido fue hermoso y dulce, y había sido genial en su momento. Pero esto con Draco… esta sensual, sucia y lujuriosa locura que sentía cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación era una experiencia completamente nueva para ella. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Y amaba cada momento.

Tras salir al atrio del Ministerio, se apresuró hasta una de las chimeneas. Su reloj decía que iba cinco minutos tarde y no podía permitírselo. Sacó su tarjeta de presentación del bolso mientras caminaba, preparándose con un puñado de Polvos Flu y arrojándolo a la chimenea en el preciso instante en el que pudo entrar en una, asegurándose que nadie la escuchara cuando dijera :_ "Oficina de Draco Malfoy, Empresas Malfoy" _.Siendo absorbida hacia allá.

—Eres una mujer casada, Annette. Tienes que salir de mi oficina.

—Es sólo que no entiendo por qué no quieres…

Cuando Hermione salió de la chimenea, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Annette inclinada con las manos sobre el escritorio de Draco y gritándole, pero parecía que ella no estaba tan sorprendida como Annette.

Draco palideció al verla —. Granger.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Hermione, levantando el mentón y mirando con frialdad a la otra bruja.

—¿Qué haces tú entrando por ahí? —preguntó Annette. Movió sus ojos acusadores hacia Draco —. ¿No es esa la entrada que usas para tus putas?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par —¿Disculpa?

—Granger y yo estamos trabajando juntos, Annette. Puede usar la maldita entrada que mejor le plazca.

—Pero Colby me dijo que no empezarán a trabajar en el Ministerio hasta…

—¡Me está ayudando a prepararme, joder! —gritó, con su rostro rojo.

—Y aun si estuviese aquí por cualquier otra razón, no debería importarte —dijo Hermione —. ¿Acaso no tienes un esposo dos pisos más abajo?

Annette se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

—Oh, olvidaste dónde te encuentras por unos minutos, ¿cierto?

Annette se mantuvo en silencio.

—Quiero que sepas que no engañas a nadie. Excepto por ese esposo cegado de amor que tienes —dijo Hermione —. El Ministerio no necesita asociarse con un escándalo como este. No sé exactamente qué es lo que esperabas ganar viniendo aquí hoy, pero a juzgar por la conversación con la que me acabo de encontrar, diría que no estás obteniendo lo que quieres. Haznos un favor y vete de aquí ahora mismo, ve a ver a tu esposo, y todos olvidaremos que esto sucedió. ¿Entendido?

Mirando nuevamente a Hermione, las fosas nasales de Annette se ensancharon con rabia. Con los ojos ardiendo, su rostro se volteó hacia Draco —. No he olvidado nada. Le fui fiel a mi esposo por diez años y no arriesgaré todo para ser dejada de lado como si nada —Miró de nuevo a Hermione —. Tú no dirás nada. Esto se sabrá cuando _yo _quiera. ¿Entendido?

Annette sonrió con burla y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con un resoplido y asegurándose de azotarla al salir. En el momento en que salió, Draco se aseguró de colocar un encantamiento silenciador y de bloqueo.

—Granger, puedo explicarlo.

Hermione lo miró y alzó las cejas —¿Puedes?

—Iba a encontrarse hoy con Colby para almorzar. Mandé a Victoire a su descanso, ella debió haberla visto en el lobby y que nadie la vería si entraba a mi oficina.

—¿_Eso_ es lo que crees que necesita explicación? —dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Draco palideció de nuevo —. No, yo…—Respiró hondo —. Fue un error —se recostó en su silla, derrotado —. No fue mi intención que sucediera.

Hermione lo miró y luego vio la chimenea. Sabía que debería marcharse en ese preciso instante, pero no podía obligarse a alejarse de él, así que se acercó, colocando el bolso sobre su escritorio y apoyándose sobre la misma, para no tener que mirarlo.

—Continúa. —dijo ella.

—Fue durante la fiesta de Año Nuevo de la compañía el año pasado. Estaba totalmente borracho… lo sé, qué sorpresa… y también Colby lo estaba, aparentemente. Ella lo dejó durmiendo en su oficina y yo estaba en el elevador bajando a buscar algo de whiskey en mi oficina cuando ella entró al ascensor. Estaba sólo tonteando cuando lo detuve, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que ambos estábamos desnudos y follando en el suelo. Cuando terminamos allí, fuimos a mi oficina y… digamos que tuve el tiempo suficiente para recuperar algo de mi sobriedad y darme cuenta de qué carajo era lo que estaba haciendo. Estábamos en medio del asunto cuando simplemente me detuve, me vestí y salí de ahí. Allí fue cuando supe que las cosas debían cambiar. Te dije que enloquecí después de mi divorcio, y allí decidí detenerme. He hecho muchas cosas inmorales, pero nunca me había acostado con una mujer casada. Quizás me sentiría menos culpable si Colby no me agradara. Pero me cae bien. Es un tipo honesto y brillante. Y la ama como nadie. Estaban felizmente casados hasta que yo lo arruiné todo.

—Si fue tan fácil que se acostara con alguien que la sedujo en un ascensor, entonces dudo que hayan estado tan felizmente casados como dices —dijo Hermione. Se cruzó de brazos y se mordió la mejilla.

—Aún así, definitivamente dañé algo en su relación. Ya la oíste.

Hermione suspiró y se encogió de hombros —. Quizás.

—¿Estás molesta? —preguntó él.

—No —respondió ella —¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? No soy diferente a ella. Soy una mujer casada acostándose con quien no debe.

—No —dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y colocándose delante de ella —. No, no eres igual a ella, Granger. Tú y tu esposo están separados. Tienen un acuerdo. Es diferente. Diablos, hasta incluso él tenía una novia la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Draco le levantó el mentón, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y respiró hondo.

—¿Piensas mal de mí ahora?

Hermione dejó salir una sonrisa —. No. No creo que lo que hiciste esté bien, pero no puedes devolverte en el tiempo y cambiarlo. Sucedió y al menos te diste cuenta de que cometiste un error.

Draco asintió —. Eres la única con la que he estado desde ese entonces—la besó en la mandíbula —. La única vez que he estado así de ebrio desde esa vez fue la primera vez que nos acostamos, y no lo lamento. Teniendo en cuenta nuestras circunstancias, quería que fueras tú la que se acercara primero, pero creo que jamás lo hubieses hecho.

Hermione se alejó un poco y lo miró a los ojos —. ¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que estabas siendo totalmente obvio?

Draco sonrió —. Quería que supieras que estaba bien. De no ser por el pequeño anuncio de nuestros hijos en la graduación, te hubiese arrastrado a mi habitación en la posada esa primera noche. Y a juzgar por la manera en la que me estabas mirando, creo que me hubieses acompañado. —Hizo una pausa —. ¿Lo hubieses hecho?

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa burlona y lo abrazó por la cintura —. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. No parecías tan ebrio esa noche que nos acostamos.

—Soy bueno disimulando —dijo él —, pero ya había tomado unos cuantos tragos antes de compartir una botella casi entera de whiskey de fuego fuerte. Incluso yo tengo mis límites.

Draco tomó la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y la besó. Lenta y dulcemente. Muy diferente a los besos rudos y apasionados de siempre, pero igual de buenos.

—Debo ser honesta —dijo ella, apartándose un poco —. Tras ese lindo encuentro con tu invitada, no estoy muy de humor para tener sexo.

—Eso es comprensible, aunque decepcionante —dijo él, besándola nuevamente —. Pero no quiero que te vayas. Aún no.

Hermione asintió y continuó besándolo —. Podemos pedir comida a domicilio. Comer por una vez en la vida.

Draco soltó una carcajada —.De acuerdo.

Les tomó algunos momentos pero una vez que lograron separarse el uno del otro, Draco fue a su escritorio y sacó algunos menús. Hermione rio al ver uno de comida china que se había colado entre su selección, en donde "rollos primavera" estaba resaltada con tinta roja. Eventualmente decidieron algo sencillo: sándwiches. Tomó una de las esferas metálicas que le recordaban a Hermione a una Snitch dorada y le envió su orden a Kelly, quien se encargaría de todo en ausencia de Victoire.

Poco más de quince minutos pasaron para que Kelly tocara la puerta con entusiasmo. Draco le permitió la entrada, y la expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente a total decepción al ver a Hermione sentada en una silla junto a Draco, de su mismo lado del escritorio, mostrándole algunos trucos en su nueva computadora. Draco se puso de pie y tomó la comida, prácticamente teniendo que empujar a su asistente fuera de la oficina antes de cerrar la puerta y colocar el seguro. Notó la forma en que Hermione evadió su mirada rápidamente cuando hicieron contacto visual.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Nada. —dijo ella.

—Estás mintiendo, Granger. ¿Acaso no acordamos dejar de mentirnos?

Hermione suspiró y asintió —. Es sólo que… puede que haya escuchado algún rumor sobre ti y… sobre ella.

—¿Mi recepcionista? —preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

Hermione asintió.

—Hubo una foto de los dos juntos en _Corazón de Bruja_ una vez, pero fue cuando estaba en transición entre secretarias y ella estaba cubriendo el puesto en una reunión con un cliente. Apenas habíamos salido del edificio para ir a la reunión cuando una cámara estaba en nuestras caras. Fue la primera foto mía con una mujer después de la foto con la secretaria que te conté, la que fue a la prensa, así que se regó por todos lados.

Draco volvió al escritorio y se sentó. Hermione trató de tomar su sándwich pero él mantuvo la bolsa fuera de su alcance.

—Ven aquí, Granger. —dijo él.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero se puso de pie. Draco la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, dejando la bolsa de comida en el escritorio. La besó.

—Si quieres una lista de quién fue real y quién fue un rumor, entonces te haré una, pero no hay motivo para que estés celosa. Nunca le he mentido a ninguna mujer sobre mis intenciones y no te mentiré. Eres lo único que quiero ahora mismo, y no creo que eso cambie pronto.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó nuevamente —. No te atrevas a hacerme una lista.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar. —dijo Draco, sonriendo.

Hermione se mantuvo en sus piernas mientras comían sus sándwiches, primero enfocándose en cómo utilizar la computadora para más que enviar correos y luego pasando a su teléfono, enseñándole las maravillas de las aplicaciones e incluso descargando algunos juegos que pensó que podría disfrutar.

Cuando fue hora de que se retirara, Draco se puso de pie y la llevó hasta la chimenea, abrazándola sin querer dejarla ir, moviéndola lentamente hasta recostarla contra la pared.

—Llegaré tarde. —argumentó ella débilmente.

—¿Y? —dijo Draco, y ella escuchó el ruido de su cinturón siendo desabrochado.

Para cuando la cremallera del pantalón de Draco estuvo abierta y su miembro fuera, Hermione ya tenía el vestido hasta la cintura. Él levantó una de sus piernas, hizo a un lado su ropa interior y se introdujo en ella. Hermione ahogó un gemido, rodeando el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y enredando sus dedos en su cabello, mientras él levantaba su otra pierna y comenzaba a embestirla más agresivamente.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —susurró él en su oreja mientras ella besaba toda la extensión de su cuello —. Eres todo lo que quiero.

Hermione asintió, sus gemidos haciéndose más fuertes al sentir sus acometidas hacerse más profundas —. Tú también eres todo lo que quiero, Draco.

Draco sonrió y movió su rostro para que sus labios volviesen a estar en contacto —. Me gusta cómo suena eso, Hermione.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le mordió el labio inferior con sensualidad —. No te acostumbres a llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Sólo cuando estemos así.

—Sólo cuando estemos así —confirmó él, tomándola por el trasero y ayudándola a moverse para ir a su ritmo. Si bien la intención de él era que esto fuese algo rápido, sabía que no podía dejarla ir aún, así que siguió, y por primera vez en la vida, a Hermione no le importó tomarse unos buenos noventa minutos para almorzar. Cada minuto que pasaba con Draco valía la pena.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione estaba mirando su teléfono y riéndose con un mensaje de texto de Draco cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su oficina. Estaba abierta, así que levantó la mirada y encontró a Theo de pie en el umbral.

—Pensé que nos encontraríamos en el atrio del Ministerio. —dijo ella.

—Así era, pero me pareció que podríamos molestar más a tu esposo si nos encontrábamos aquí. —Theo sonrió de forma burlona —. Desafortunadamente, no parece que esté aquí. Sin embargo, Potter sí está —se dio la vuelta y saludó a alguien.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó él.

—Sí, sólo dame un segundo. —envió un mensaje respondiéndole a Draco rápidamente, puso su teléfono en silencio, y apagó su computadora. Luego se puso su abrigo, tomó su bolso y…

—¿Por primera vez te vas puntualmente a la hora de salida?

Hermione retornó su mirada al umbral y se encontró con que Cormac estaba allí parado. Él todavía no había visto a Theo, quien estaba viendo los libros en uno de sus estantes. Y luego se percató de su presencia y su mirada se volvió fría.

—Sí, tengo planes —respondió ella —. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—He recopilado algo de información sobre el Departamento de Aurores. Lo que funciona, lo que necesita algo de trabajo… esas cosas —dijo Cormac, extendiéndole una carpeta mientras seguía mirando fijamente a Theo, quien se había volteado y le devolvía la mirada —. Quería que lo leyeras y me dieras tu opinión.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo Hermione —. Déjalo en mi escritorio y le echaré un vistazo a primera hora de la mañana —Se negó a recibir la carpeta y le pasó por un lado en su camino hacia la puerta —. ¿Vienes, Nott?

Theo la siguió, sonrió con suficiencia a Cormac y salió —. Buenas noches, amigo.

Cuando ambos salieron, él se apresuró para caminar junto a ella, dándole a Harry, quien aún los miraba, un saludo mientras se dirigían al elevador.

—¿Sabes? No tienes que llamarme Nott —dijo Theo mientras esperaban a que llegara —. Ya no estamos en el colegio. Las rivalidades se acabaron.

Hermione sonrió —. Y yo que pensaba que a ustedes los ex Slytherins les gustaba la familiaridad de llamarme Granger —dijo ella —. De acuerdo, Theo, ahora los nombres de pila serán nuestra norma, de modo que tendrás que llamarme Hermione.

Theo le devolvió la sonrisa —. Hecho. ¿No odias que Draco y Blaise te llamen Granger?

Hermione dejó salir un suspiró cansado —. Ya estoy acostumbrada —Claro, más temprano ese día Draco la había llamado por su nombre y había sonado muy… sexy viniendo de sus labios. Se mordió la mejilla para evitar sonreír.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ellos entraron. Sólo se movieron un piso antes de que las puertas volvieran a abrirse y alguien más entrara. Tobías Nott tenía los ojos fijos en un artículo de _El Profeta_ y ni siquiera se percató de que su primo estaba allí. Theo no hizo el intento de alertarlo de su presencia. Las puertas se cerraron, el elevador se movió y Tobías finalmente alzó la mirada.

—Theodore, no esperaba verte aquí —dijo él —. ¿No estamos en la época en la que tratas de irte a casa temprano? —Sus ojos pasaron ligeramente hacia Hermione. Ella y Theo estaban lo suficientemente alejados el uno del otro como para que no se diese cuenta de que estaban juntos. Se puso entre ambos y los apartó un poco hacia los lados.

—Sí, esa es el objetivo, pero había más trabajo del esperado. —dijo Theo.

Tobías asintió —. Buenas noches, Hermione —dijo él sin siquiera una mirada en su dirección.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado y desvió la mirada —Tobías.

—Escuché que tenías otra audiencia en el Wizengamot a principios de noviembre sobre los libros que quieres vetar.

—No son todos los libros, Tobias —dijo Hermione con un gruñido—Sólo los de propaganda racista, sin bases, desactualizada y dañina. Ya sabes, el tipo de material que probablemente se encuentre en la biblioteca de _tu_ casa.

Tobías sonrió —. Es mejor que la basura modernista que ocupa las librerías últimamente. Apuesto a que te encanta el trabajo de ese idiota iletrado de Kendall Sheehy.

—De hecho, es así —dijo ella —. El Ministro está tratando de lograr que sea orador en la Subasta de Caridad y Baile de este año. Con suerte, lo logrará. No te haría daño pasar más tiempo escuchando a alguien que sí sabe de qué está hablando por una vez en la vida.

—No tengo ningún interés en lo que ese sangresucia tenga para decir —dijo Tobías, doblando su copia de _El Profeta_ y poniéndolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo —. Por supuesto, puedo entender por qué te gusta, considerando que tu sangre es tan sucia como la de él.

Hermione no reaccionó. Conocía a Tobías desde hace años y estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de palabras de su parte. Antes peleaba con él, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que él disfrutaba de eso. Lo que odiaba era su silencio. Pero estaba definitivamente sorprendida por lo mucho que Theo se tensaba al escuchar el lenguaje cruel de su primo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Theodore, me encontraré con mi hermano para cenar y unos tragos ¿Quieres venir?

—No, ya tengo planes. —dijo Theo.

Tobías se encogió de hombros e hizo el amago de dirigirse a la salida, pero Theo lo tomó firmemente de la muñeca y lo mantuvo en su sitio.

—Discúlpate. —espetó él.

Las cejas de Tobías se fruncieron con sorpresa —. ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que dijiste hace un momento fue increíblemente grosero e irrespetuoso. Discúlpate con Hermione.

Tobías rio, obviamente convencido de que Theo estaba bromeando. Pero la expresión inmutable de su primo no desapareció.

—No me hagas repetirlo, Toby. Pateaba tu trasero cuando éramos niños, con gusto lo haré ahora.

El mago vio su muñeca atrapada y luego miró a Hermione. Con el rostro aún confundido, dijo en voz baja —. Lo siento.

—Así está mejor —Theo lo soltó y tomó la mano de Hermione —. Vamos, Hermione. No queremos llegar tarde a nuestra reservación.

Hermione sonrió y dejó que la llevara, pero una vez que salieron del elevador, le soltó la mano en su lugar entrelazó su brazo con el de ella.

—Siento que el efecto de nuestra retirada causará mayor impacto si no miramos atrás —dijo Theo mientras caminaban hacia el lobby —, pero de verdad tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si sigue allí parado luciendo como un idiota.

—Oh, estoy segura de que sigue allí. —dijo Hermione. Se mordió el labio —. Quizás el efecto no se pierda si ambos miramos al mismo tiempo.

Theo sonrió —. Me gusta cómo piensas. ¿A la cuenta de tres?

—¿Qué tal a la cuenta de uno? —dijo ella, riendo mientras volteaba.

Theo se dio vuelta junto con ella y ninguno se sorprendió de encontrar a Tobías de pie justo fuera del ascensor con sus ojos confundidos adheridos a sus espaldas. Ambos rieron y miraron nuevamente hacia el frente.

Hermione y Theo tomaron una caseta telefónica de salida del Ministerio y luego caminaron el par de cuadras hasta el restaurante al que se dirigían. Cuando llegaron allí, la anfitriona ya sabía quién era Theo y le dijo que su mesa estaría lista en breve antes de tomar sus abrigos.

—¿Vienes aquí a menudo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, es uno de los poco restaurantes mágicos en la ciudad donde las mesas están lo suficientemente apartadas una de otra como para tener una conversación sin preocuparte por que otros fisgoneen. Si alguna vez necesitas un lugar para tener una cena de trabajo, este restaurante es muy recomendado.

Hermione alzó las cejas —. ¿Una cena… de trabajo?

—Por aquí, Sr. Nott. —dijo la anfitriona, sonriendo mientras tomaba un par de menús y los llevó a la mesa.

Los ojos de Hermione de inmediato recorrieron el restaurante. Por supuesto, cruzó por su mente que si Theo usaba este lugar para sus cenas de trabajo, entonces alguien más podría… Y así, sus especulaciones se confirmaron. Allí, en una mesa justo en el centro del salón, estaba Draco, tomando una copa de vino mientras Alexandra hablaba muy seriamente con dos hombres y una mujer. Y en ese momento, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta encontrarse con ella. Pudo ver como su mano se tensaba alrededor de su copa mientras las venas le brotaban en su frente. Pero se contuvo. Aunque su mirada se mantuvo fría.

Alexandra se percató de la presencia de ellos también, y le sonrió por primera vez en, posiblemente, su vida, dándole un pequeño saludo. Hermione le devolvió el saludo, pero Theo no los había visto.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, Hermione se sentó con toda intención en la silla que daba la espalda a Draco.

—Oh, Draco está aquí —dijo Theo al sentarse —. Luce algo molesto. Su reunión no debe estar yendo del todo bien.

—Ajá —dijo Hermione distraída, tomando el menú de vinos y enfrascándose en la carta. De pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás debió haberle informado a Draco de sus planes de esa noche, pero la verdad ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Esto no era una cita, a pesar de cómo se veía —. Así que… ¿eres más una persona de vino blanco o tinto?

—Tinto, usualmente —respondió Theo —. Pero no me importaría comenzar con un buen _Chardonnay_.

—De acuerdo. —dijo ella.

—Hermione.

Hermione bajó su menú y levantó la mirada, un poco sorprendida de ver a Alexandra frente a ella.

—Espero no interrumpir —dijo ella —. Pero parece que el hecho de que hayas venido aquí esta noche es un buen presagio.

Hermione arrugó la frente.

—Draco es demasiado orgulloso como para pedirlo, pero estos posibles clientes con los que estamos cenando son _súper _importantes. Más que el contrato con el Ministerio, pero ellos están algo escépticos sobre trabajar con nosotros por la reputación de Draco de sangrepura, chauvinista, _promiscuo_… a falta de una mejor palabra.

Hermione miró hacia la mesa donde Draco parecía estar hablando con mucha honestidad y rio.

—¿Podrías venir a hablar con ellos? —preguntó Alexandra —. Sólo saludarlos y hacerles saber que no es tan chauvinista como ellos creen. Obviamente no podemos hacer nada acerca de lo _promiscuo_.

Ahora Theo soltó una carcajada. Hermione lo miró.

—Adelante —dijo él—, yo pediré el vino.

—Sólo tardaré un minuto. —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a una muy emocionada Alexandra hasta la mesa de ella y Draco.

—Lamento mucho haberme marchado así —dijo Alexandra al acercarse a la mesa —, pero tenía que saludar a mi buena amiga Hermione Weasley.

El nombre resonó en la cabeza de la mujer primero —. ¿Antes Granger, no? —preguntó.

Hermione sonrió y estrechó su mano —. Sí ¿Y tú eres?

—Jasmine Sharrow. Y estos son mi hermano Owen y mi padre, Maynard.

—Un gusto conocerlos. —dijo ella, estrechándoles la mano a ellos también.

—Ella trabajó con Harry Potter durante la guerra. —dijo Jasmine por lo bajo a los otros dos hombres.

—Y trabajas en el Ministerio, eres casi la mano derecha de Kingsley Shacklebolt, ¿no es así?

—Sí, bueno, algo así —respondió ella —. Pero aún trabajo mucho con mi viejo departamento, luchando por los derechos de las criaturas no-humanas desfavorecidas. —dijo ella para reforzar.

—Dicen que eres una de las candidatas líderes para ser Ministro de Magia una vez que Shacklebolt se retire —dijo Owen —. ¿Hay algo de cierto en eso?

—La idea me ha sido presentada en más de una oportunidad, pero no me adelantaré a los hechos. No hasta que llegue el día —dijo Hermione —. Kingsley es un magnífico Ministro y no añoro el día en que anuncie su jubilación. Sin él, una hija de Muggles como yo nunca hubiese podido llegar a una posición tan buena como la que tengo en el Ministerio.

Ella miró a Draco, y vio que le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa, pero luego sus ojos regresaron a Theo de nuevo.

—¿Sabían que mi familia y la de Draco se unirán pronto? —preguntó. Esa era la primera cosa que decía que había atrapado la atención de Maynard. —. Su hijo se casará con mi hija la próxima primavera. Será un gran evento.

—¿Dejarás que tu hijo sangrepura se case con una mestiza? —preguntó Maynard.

Draco frunció el ceño —. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Está más feliz que nunca, y su novia es tan brillante como su madre. Estoy segura de que los futuros pequeños Malfoy serán imparables. —dijo, mirando a Hermione y guiñándole un ojo.

Ella trató de sonreírle, pero sabía que ese guiño había sido forzado. Estaba enfadado con ella. No por ayudarlo en ese momento, sino por venir al restaurante con la persona a la que nuevamente estaba mirando.

—Fue bueno verte, Gra… Hermione, pero no queremos quitarte tiempo de tu _cita _—prácticamente escupió la última palabra. Por suerte nadie más pareció percatarse —. Te enviaré un correo electrónico la próxima semana antes de empezar nuestro trabajo en el Ministerio.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella —.Y no es mi cita. Sólo estoy reuniéndome con un amigo, aunque estoy segura de que los tabloides pensarán otra cosa al respecto.

Hermione rio, esperando que sonara lo suficientemente casual como para simplemente introducir la frase en la conversación. Los Sharrow se le unieron. Alexandra también, aunque miró a Hermione de forma extraña.

—Fue un placer conocerlos a todos —Hermione les sonrió de manera amable a todos antes de dirigirse a su mesa. Una copa de Chardonnay la estaba esperando.

—¿Así que hiciste que Draco saliera triunfal ante ellos? —preguntó Theo, mirándola por encima de su menú.

—Lo dudo, pero traté. —respondió ella, tomando un sorbo de su vino. Revisó su menú, decidió lo que pediría y lo cerró rápidamente.

Theo la vio y rio —. Así que, supongo que simplemente quieres ir al punto y saber por qué mi matrimonio no funcionó.

—Sí. —dijo Hermione, rogando que esta cena no tomara demasiado tiempo, considerando que podía sentir los ojos de Draco perforarle la nuca.

La mesonera tomó sus órdenes. Hermione se decepcionó un poco al ver que Theo pedía un aperitivo. Eso llevaría más tiempo. Demonios.

—Espero que no te hayas imaginado una elaborada historia de dolor y traición, porque no es lo que tengo.

Hermione rio.

—Para mí, no hubo un momento definitorio —dijo él —. Nos desenamoramos de forma gradual y, para cuando terminó, ambos simplemente lo sabíamos y nos confrontamos el uno al otro al respecto. Fuimos a una fiesta juntos y nos dimos cuenta después de eso de que no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra en toda la noche. Así que decidimos terminar. Supongo que por nuestros hijos debimos habernos esforzado un poco más para quedarnos juntos, pero en ese punto nos pareció que no hubiese mucho más que pudiéramos hacer.

—¿Y cómo lo tomaron tus hijos? —preguntó ella, finalmente enunciando su mayor preocupación.

—Edie lo tomó bien, de hecho se lo esperaba —dijo Theo —. Siempre ha sido más madura que otros de su edad y sabía lo infelices que éramos.

Con esa descripción, Hermione inmediatamente pensó sobre lo que Blaise le había dicho sobre Edie. Ciertamente superaba su edad en _ese_ aspecto, o al menos Edie parecía creer eso. Hermione se preguntó si Theo sabía algo sobre lo que su hija había hecho.

—Pero mi hijo menor, David, está convencido de que hice algo para arruinar nuestra relación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

Theo se encogió de hombros —. No lo sé. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa habitualmente. Alguien lo arruina.

Y eso era a lo que Hermione le temía. No quería que sus hijos supieran lo que su padre había hecho, y era obvio que era ella quien quería el divorcio. Si había alguien a quien iban a culpar, era a ella.

—¿Así que no tuviste un momento definitorio donde simplemente viste a esa persona de manera diferente? —preguntó ella.

—No —respondió Theo —. Es decir, quizás toda esa noche de la fiesta haya sido un momento definitorio, pero no fue como lo describes, donde simplemente un velo se me quitó de los ojos. Ya sabía que había terminado, sólo que no quería decirlo en voz alta.

Hermione súbitamente tuvo que luchar con la necesidad urgente de mirar a Draco por sobre su hombro. Él había sido el que la había obligado a admitir que había tenido ese momento definitorio, y confesó haber tenido uno propio, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que él nunca le había dicho cuál había sido. Theo se había desenamorado; ése había sido su momento. Pero Draco jamás había estado enamorado desde un principio, así que ¿cómo había sabido cuándo era el momento de dejar todo?

Su aperitivo llegó pronto y los dos hablaron sobre sus hijos mientras comían. Era agradable hablar con alguien con quien se identificara por una vez. La situación de Theo era bastante similar a la suya y, cuando su cena llegó, por primera vez Hermione se admitió a sí misma su peor miedo en voz alta. Que no sólo sus hijos la odiarían, sino que perdería al resto de su familia.

—Eso no va a pasar —la consoló Theo —. Sin importar lo que pase, gran parte de tu vida la hiciste junto a esas personas. No perderás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu ex. Tienen dos hijos juntos. Estará por siempre en tu vida.

—¡Papá!

Theo y Hermione alzaron la vista para encontrarse con Edie de pie junto a su mesa, con su brazo alrededor del de un muchacho de no más de trece años.

—Edie, David ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Oh, vinimos a cenar —contestó Edie —. Mamá quiere que pasemos más tiempo con su novio nuevo —Rodó los ojos. Luego miró a Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente —. ¡Hola, Hermione!

Hermione le retornó la sonrisa —. Hola, Edie. Es agradable verte de nuevo.

David, quien había estado mirando los alrededores del restaurante, de pronto se detuvo y la miró.

—Ella es la futura suegra de Scorpius, David. —le explicó Edie.

David extendió su mano con educación y Hermione la estrechó —. ¿Están en una cita? —preguntó el muchacho.

—No. —dijeron tanto Hermione como Theo al unísono. Eso había sido un alivio.

—Simplemente estamos cenando. —añadió Theo.

Edie frunció el ceño.

Una mujer alta y delgada se acercó a Edie y David por detrás, y puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno —. Niños, están siendo groseros. Por favor vuelvan a la mesa.

Edie gruñó —.Nos vemos, papá —dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de arrastrar a David hacia la mesa de ellos.

La mujer no se movió —. ¿Recibiste mi lechuza sobre el primero de septiembre?

—Sí —respondió Theo —. Nos encontraremos en la estación.

Ella asintió —. Quizás deba advertirte que Alastair pidió ir a despedir a David en King's Cross.

El rostro de Theo se tensó —. ¿Por qué?

—Porque los dos se llevan bastante bien y él quiere despedirse bien.

—Pero sólo has salido con él por cinco semanas. No es apropiado ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedir eso?

—Quizás será parte de nuestras vidas por un largo tiempo, Theo.

—Si sigue contigo el año que viene, puede ir a despedir a David en ese momento —espetó Theo —. Dile que no, Jackie.

La mujer refunfuñó —. De acuerdo. Lo que sea para_ complacerte_. —dijo antes de retirarse molesta, dirigiéndole sólo una sutil mirada a Hermione.

—Jodidas mujeres —dijo Theo tan pronto se había ido —.Te lo juro, la vida sería mucho más sencilla si cambiara de preferencia hacia los hombres.

—No lo creo —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa —, pero si te interesa, conozco a alguien que…

—¡No! —dijo Theo, alzando las manos para que no siguiera —. Me retracto.

Hermione rio.

—Esta ciudad de verdad es muy pequeña —dijo Theo, mirando la mesa que su familia ocupaba. Luego sus ojos pasaron a la mesa de Draco.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Miró a todos lados hasta encontrar a su mesonera y la llamó —. ¿Podría traernos la cuenta, por favor?

—¿Quieres irte? —preguntó Theo.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos —respondió Hermione —. Podemos irnos de aquí y tomar un helado en un pequeño local Muggle cerca de aquí que estoy segura nadie de nuestro círculo conocerá… ¿te parece?

Theo sonrió —. Sí, suena mucho mejor.

Cuando llegó su cuenta, Hermione trató de tomar dinero de su bolso pero Theo insistió en pagar. Cuando se fueron, la guió hacia la salida con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Hermione miró de reojo la mesa de Draco y sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Nunca había visto tal frialdad en su expresión.

Tras una larga discusión acerca de la ley que estaba tratando de aprobar mientras comía una barquilla de chocolate y menta, Hermione y Theo se separaron. Hermione buscó un callejón, solitario donde aparecerse hasta su casa, mientras él caminó hasta el Ministerio donde planeaba usar la Red Flu. Se abrazaron a modo de despedida. Nada más.

Hermione se apareció en la entrada y comenzó a buscar las llaves. Durante los primeros años de matrimonio, ella y Ron vivieron en un vecindario muggle, que hacía el retorno a casa un poco más dificultoso, por lo cual buscaron una casa en un vecindario mágico apenas supo de su embarazo con Rose. Habían estado allí desde ese entonces. Bueno… ella había estado.

De pronto, la esencia conocida de un Encantamiento Silenciador la rodeó.

—Granger.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de golpe al escuchar la voz. Draco estaba de pie justo frente a ella. —Malfoy, ¿qué estás…?

—¿Qué _mierda_ estabas haciendo con él? —gritó, con el rostro de un color rojo brillante.

—Yo… no era… es decir…—No era que Hermione no tuviese una respuesta, obviamente la tenía, pero su presencia allí la tomó por sorpresa de tal manera que no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Y dónde coño estabas? ¡Te fuiste del restaurante hace más de una hora… te he estado esperando por cuarenta y cinco _jodidos _minutos!

—Fuimos… hel… hela…

—¿Fuiste a su casa para follártelo, o qué?

La mandíbula de Hermione se desencajó, su corazón latió despacio hasta casi detenerse. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano estaba alzada y dirigiéndose a la mejilla del rubio donde impactó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —espetó ella — .Te dije esta misma tarde que eres lo único que quiero. ¿Por qué demonios habría de_ follarme _a alguien más?

Draco alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla adolorida —. Yo no…

—¡Theo entiende por lo que estoy pasando, Malfoy! Ha pasado por lo mismo y lo comprende. ¡Por eso acordamos reunirnos para hablar!

Los ojos de Draco se suavizaron —. Pero yo te entie…

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —lo interrumpió ella —. Nunca amaste a tu esposa. No sabes lo que es ver a la persona con la que has pasado tantos años de tu vida cambiar frente a tus ojos. No sabes lo doloroso que es desenamorarte de alguien por quien sentías cosas tan intensas antes.

Hermione se limpió algunas lágrimas, pero nuevas se formaron de inmediato.

—Me percaté cuando te vi en el restaurante que probablemente debí comentarte mis planes para esta noche, pero no pensé que fuese lo suficientemente importante como para mencionarlo. Sólo era una cena.

Draco suspiró y extendió la mano hacia ella —. Granger, por favor no…

—¡No me toques! —gritó ella, alejándose de su agarre. —El que vengas aquí… ¡Que me acusaras de algo más que haber hablado con uno de tus amigos más cercanos _no_ está bien, Malfoy! ¡E incluso si hubiese sido una cita, no tienes derecho a enfadarte por ello! ¡Sólo acordamos que no nos acostaríamos con nadie más! ¡Estos celos enfermos no pueden suceder! ¡Al final de todo, no puedes quedarte conmigo! ¡No podemos crear este tipo de vínculos entre nosotros, porque al final hará que la despedida sea más dolorosa de lo que ya será!

Finalmente encontrando sus llaves, Hermione subió las escaleras hasta su puerta principal.

—¡Granger, detente! —dijo él, tomándola del brazo.

Hermione forcejeó hasta que la soltara. —Sólo vete.

Draco no se movió.

Hermione lo miró y suspiró. —¿Siquiera conseguiste cerrar el trato con los Sharrow? —preguntó ella.

—Sí—respondió él. —Nos darán un período de prueba.

Hermione asintió —. Me alegro —Introdujo su llave y abrió la puerta —. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Entró y cerró la puerta. La cabeza de Hugo se asomó para poder verla desde la sala. Estaba viendo un programa en la televisión.

—Hola, mamá. El papá de Scorpius pasó por acá hace un rato buscándote. Me dijo que había un asunto de negocios de extrema urgencia.

—Sí, ya logró contactarme —dijo ella, entrando a la sala y dándole un beso en la frente a Hugo —. ¿Ya comiste?

—Sí, Rose me hizo algo de comer en su casa.

—¿Tenía buen sabor?

—Definitivamente está mejorando —respondió él—. Pero no es como tú.

Hermione sonrió.

—¿Podrías hacerme tu estofado una de estas noches antes de que regrese al colegio?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella —. Creo que iré a dormir temprano. Ha sido un día largo. Buenas noches, cariño. —dijo, dándole un beso de nuevo.

Cuando Hermione entró en su habitación, sacó el teléfono, que había puesto en silencio durante toda la noche. Había once mensajes de Draco, los primeros tres de antes de siquiera haberse ido del restaurante. Suspiró y los borró todos. Luego se acostó en posición fetal en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y lloró. No sabía por qué estaba tan alterada, sólo lo estaba y ya. Sus acusaciones sobre Theo habían sido horribles pero era más que eso. Y mientras se quedaba dormida, empezó a pensar que quizás era por lo que _ella_ había dicho. Que no podría quedarse con ella, porque eso implicaba que ella tampoco podría quedarse con él. Y eso le dolía más que todo lo demás.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione se encontraba de pie en la Plataforma 9 ¾ el primero de septiembre tratando de fingir sonrisas cuando en realidad se sentía bastante deprimida. Draco había tratado de contactarla un millón de veces desde esa noche pero no le había respondido. Nunca se apersonó en sus predios. Sin embargo, hubo algunas mañanas donde un café estuvo esperándola en su escritorio, una vez con una rosa roja perfecta con una nota atada a ella que decía "Lo siento". Merlín, sí que lo extrañaba…

—Mamá.

Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con Hugo —¿Ya tienes tu baúl en el vagón? —preguntó ella.

—Sip, ¡todo está listo! —exclamó Hugo.

Hermione lo envolvió en un abrazo, llorando y tomándolo cada vez más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—¡Por Merlín, mamá, haces esto todos los años! —dijo Hugo —. Ya es mi sexto, ¿cuándo dejarás de actuar así?

—Nunca. —dijo ella, dándole varios besos en la mejilla.

—Hermione, deja de sofocar al muchacho —bromeó Ron, alejando a Hugo de su madre y dándole un abrazo mucho más masculino. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. —Tengo algo para ti —Ron le dio a su hijo una pequeña bolsa de galeones —. Para una visita a Hogsmeade. Sólo hazme un favor y trata de llevar a alguna chica con la que planees estar más de un par de semanas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hugo, guardando la bolsa en su chaqueta —. Gracias, papá —se volteó de nuevo hacia Hermione.

—Puse algunos bocadillos en tu bolso para el viaje —dijo ella, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

—Vete, hijo —dijo Ron —. Antes de que no te deje.

Hugo rio —. Está bien. Adiós, gente —Le dio un corto abrazo a cada uno y caminó hasta donde Lily se encontraba abrazando a su madre y llorando con ella. Probablemente se habían reconciliado. Le dio un abrazo a Harry y siguió a Hugo hasta el tren donde el resto de sus amigos los esperaban.

Parker de pronto se acercó a la chica pelirroja. —. Hey, Lil, mira esto —dijo él, mostrándole una insignia plateada con una "C" ornamentada grabada —. Estás en libertad de llamarme capitán este año. Creo que me queda bien.

—Felicitaciones —dijo Lily fríamente antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el tren.

—¿Lily? —la llamó, pero ella no se dio vuelta. Hugo trató de seguirla pero Parker lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a él —. ¿Qué le dijiste? —espetó.

—Nada —dijo Hugo, empujando a Parker —. Si no sabes por qué está molesta, es tu problema.

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó Parker —¿Ganarle el puesto de capitán?

Hugo rio —. De verdad que eres un idiota —dijo, entrando finalmente al tren.

Parker trató de seguirlo pero alguien lo haló del brazo —. Nos sentaremos por allá, Parker —dijo Issy, llevándoselo hasta otro vagón.

—Pero…

—Olvídalos —dijo ella —. Ya sabes lo que dicen de esa chica, Lily… nunca entendí por qué te juntaste con ella en primer lugar.

Parker dejó que Issy lo arrastrara hacia sus asientos, pero sin dejar de ver hacia el sitio donde Lily se había marchado.

—¿Puedes creer las agallas de ese muchacho? —dijo Ginny mientras ella y Harry se acercaban —.Quizás haya sacado la belleza Greengrass, pero tiene cerebro Goyle.

—De verdad creo que no tiene ni idea. —dijo Hermione.

Miró alrededor y vio a Theo con su hijo y ex esposa. Él la saludo con un ademán que ella le retornó. Habían almorzado juntos un par de veces desde aquella noche, y era bueno finalmente tener a alguien con quien hablar. Pero verlo allí, en esa fecha… hizo que su mente se llenara súbitamente de imágenes de la persona que deseaba ver con desesperación.

—Hermione, ¿quieres ir a almorzar en algún lado? —preguntó Ginny —¿Sólo chicas?

—Seguro. —dijo Hermione, esperando que el almuerzo fuese una buena distracción.

No lo fue.

Durante la comida, Ginny le hizo bastantes preguntas sobre Theo, que hicieron que Hermione pensara en Draco de nuevo.

—Sólo somos amigos, Ginny. Ha pasado por lo mismo que yo, y me ha guiado por el proceso. Eso es todo.

Ginny asintió y dejó las cosas así, no preguntó más.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione se fue a casa y caminó nerviosa por todas las habitaciones. Llegado un punto, tomó su bolso de viaje y lo puso sobre la cama. Luego volvió a pasearse sin rumbo por la casa. Cuando regresó, lanzó en el bolso algo de ropa de oficina, un sostén y bragas. Salió del cuarto. Luego tomó algunos tacones y medias. Entró a su baño, salió, y luego volvió a entrar para tomar su cepillo de dientes, un perfume y su jabón facial.

Cerró la cremallera. Luego la abrió y comenzó a sacar las cosas. Las volvió a meter, se colgó el bolso del hombro y se dirigió a la chimenea.

Después de respirar hondo varias veces, Hermione lanzó algo de Polvos Flu, se introdujo en la chimenea y dijo —: Mansión Malfoy.

Cuando llegó, la sala estaba vacía. Se mantuvo allí de pie por un minuto, sin levantar la mirada hasta que escuchó pisadas acercarse. Draco apareció en el umbral de la puerta que se dirigía a su biblioteca. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la vieron, y desde lejos, parecían casi brillosos.

—Granger.

Draco corrió hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Hermione dejó caer su maletín y lo abrazó con fuerza, disfrutando de la sensación conocida al tiempo que sus labios se fundían.

—Lo siento —susurró él entre beso y beso —. No sé qué se apoderó de mí esa noche. Sé que tú nunca…

—Malfoy, lo sé —dijo ella, alejándose un poco y mirándolo directo a los ojos. Una de sus manos ascendió hasta acariciar su mejilla —. Pero quiero que entiendas que estoy comprometida con esto. Si eso llegase a cambiar en algún momento, prometo decírtelo.

Draco pasó sus manos de forma tranquilizadora por sus caderas y juntó su frente con la de ella —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger?

—En este momento —dijo, dándole un beso en el mentón —, lo único que quiero es estar aquí contigo, dormir en tus brazos y que me abraces como si pudieses tenerme por siempre contigo.

Draco asintió y aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo.

Hermione lo besó en los labios y convocó su bolso usando la varita. Los apareció a ambos en el dormitorio de Draco, donde dejó de lado su maletín y lentamente comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa. Ese día no hubo sexo salvaje, violento y desesperado entre ellos, pero sí hubo una especie de hambre, y algo más que ninguno de los dos pudo identificar con precisión. Pero fue fantástico. Por Merlín que lo fue.

Cuando Draco despertó la mañana siguiente, extendió su brazo hasta el otro lado de la cama, esperando tomar a Hermione pero lo encontró vacío.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella no estaba allí. Se sentó en la cama y escaneó la habitación. Su ropa aún estaba en el suelo al igual que su bolso, pero la manta pequeña que normalmente estaba bajo su edredón estaba ausente.

Una brisa le acarició la piel y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que las puertas al balcón estaban abiertas. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta afuera. Hermione estaba allí, envuelta en la manta y apoyada en la baranda del balcón, viendo el amanecer. Draco se colocó detrás de ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, plantando suaves besos en su cuello.

—Es muy bonito aquí en las mañanas —dijo ella —. Cualquiera podría acostumbrarse a esto.

—Sospecho que tú lo harás —dijo él, moviendo sus manos hasta que estuvieron bajo la manta, acariciando sus muslos. Hermione se recostó en él y gimió por lo bajo —. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó él.

—Poco más de las seis.

—Aún es temprano —dijo él —¿Quieres bañarte conmigo, Granger?

Hermione asintió.

—Entonces manos a la obra.

Draco le dio vuelta y la levantó en sus brazos, besándola mientras la cargaba hasta adentro. Ambos estaban más que listos para disfrutar su primera mañana juntos. Sólo una de las muchas que sabían que pronto vendrían.

.

* * *

**N.T.: ¡Bueno, espero les haya gustado! qué tal esa tensión emocional? ¡Se viene lo bueno! No olviden dejar un review. ¡Los quiero!**

**A**.-

* * *

**Aclaración: Si bien el término "XOXO" es ahora muy usado en algunos textos, cabe aclarar que significa: ****Besos y abrazos****.**


	11. Lastimar

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. La trama es propiedad de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Dolor**

.

Luego esa mañana, Hermione llegó a su cafetería favorita exactamente dos minutos después de Draco. Él iba a comenzar su trabajo en el Ministerio justo ese día y decidieron que no sería muy fuera de lugar el reunirse para tomar un café antes de ello. Después de todo, tenían que organizarse.

Aunque era temprano, la cafetería ya estaba llena y Hermione tuvo que empujar algunas personas para poder acercarse a Draco.

—Parece que tendremos que llevarle a las tropas —dijo Draco al verla llegar —. Colby y Alex pidieron algo.

—¿Te enviaron un mensaje de texto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que sí —dijo él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Entonces llevaré algo para Harry y Teddy.

—¿No le llevarás a Mc-Lameculos? —dijo Draco, burlón.

—Nunca le he llevado nada —dijo Hermione sin siquiera reprenderlo por su chiste sucio —Sería demasiado personal.

—¿No llevan quince años trabajando juntos?

—Sí, y he trabajado muy duro para mantener la línea entre compañero de trabajo y amigo bien firme y clara. No lo arruinaré ahora siendo amable.

Draco miró a un lado hacia ella y le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica —. Me parece bien.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, Draco se encargó de las órdenes. Un capuccino para Colby, algo extremadamente complicado para Alexandra y dos cafés de grano tostado francés para él y Hermione, sin espacio para añadir crema. Luego él dejo que ella tomara las órdenes de Harry y Teddy.

Cuando se encontraban junto al mostrador, esperando las bebidas, Hermione tuvo que preguntar —. ¿Cómo sabes cómo tomo mi café?

Draco alzó una ceja —. ¿Negro?

Ella asintió —. Y de grano tostado francés.

—Supuse lo del grano francés porque es la mezcla más fuerte que tienen aquí, y ¿por qué habría de arriesgarme con la cantidad de crema o azúcar que tomas?

—La mayoría de las personas añade aunque sea un poco de…

—No diluyes ni endulzas nada en tu vida, Granger. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con tu café?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír —. Aún así fue una buena suposición.

—Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Granger. No eres tan difícil de leer. En la mayoría de los aspectos, por lo menos.

La sonrisa de Hermione creció. Sabía a lo que se refería.

Una vez que estuvieron listos los cafés, los juntaron a todos, Draco llevaba el suyo y una bandeja portátil con cuatro extras mientras Hermione tomaba el suyo y algunos pastelillos que habían seleccionado. Cuando salieron, Hermione estaba ayudando a Draco a ajustar su agarre en la bandeja cuando un flash los cegó a ambos. Los dos gruñeron.

—¿Es esto realmente tan interesante? —ella preguntó a la persona que había tomado la foto.

Él bajó la cámara y sonrió con maldad —. A mi editor le parece que sí.

Hermione y Draco reconocieron al hombre de inmediato. Era el que Draco había sobornado. —Tú de nuevo —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados —. Pensé que nos habíamos librado de ti.

—Si quieren librarse de mí, entonces tendrán que ofrecerme algo mejor que tres mil galeones —dijo el hombre —. Pero como están las cosas, de ahora en adelante no aceptaré ni un knut de su sucio dinero.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Porque no sólo destruyo mis fotos de la más joven de los Potter borracha como una cuba, sino que también destruyo dos de mis favoritas. Una de ustedes dos desapareciendo detrás de un escudo de un encantamiento desilusionador y otro de ambos saliendo varios minutos después de esa barrera tomados de la mano. Dígame algo, Sr. Malfoy, ¿qué estuvieron haciendo tras ese encantamiento todo ese tiempo?

—No lo que insinúas, te lo aseguro. —mintió Draco, poniendo su brazo en la espalda de Hermione, intentando alejarla del sitio.

El fotógrafo se atravesó en su camino —. No le creo. Algo pasa aquí, algo digno de una historia y estaré en cada esquina hasta averiguar qué es —Levantó la cámara y tomó una foto de sus caras de cerca de nuevo.

—Sí, el chauvinista sangrepura, Draco Malfoy, se enamora de la hija de muggles madre de la futura esposa de su hijo. Veo por qué podría interesarte ese titular —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño —. Pero todo lo que lograrás es perder tu tiempo y el de todos nosotros. El Sr. Malfoy y yo trabajamos juntos y la unión de nuestros hijos nos ha hecho llegar a un acuerdo. Esa es la única historia aquí.

Hermione empujó al hombre con su hombro y salió con Draco justo detrás de ella. Él sonrió con sarcasmo y le guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaban.

—De verdad hay gente que es descarada. —dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el Ministerio.

Draco asintió —. Haré un par de llamadas y me desharé de esa plaga.

—No, no te molestes —dijo ella —.Todo lo que hagamos sólo lo molestará más. Simplemente tenemos que comportarnos demasiado aburridos como para ser publicables.

—Granger... acaba de tomarnos fotos comprando café y eso sin dudas estará en la primera página mañana. ¿Cómo podemos ser más aburridos que eso?

Hermione frunció el ceño —. Buen punto.

Ambos caminaron hacia el Ministerio, tomando la vieja cabina telefónica hasta el atrio. Ya que Draco estaba oficialmente trabajando allí, no necesitó buscar un pase de visitante y pudieron dirigirse directo a los elevadores, que estaban vacíos cuando entraron. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse…

—¡Aguanten el ascensor! —gritó alguien.

Draco presionó el botón para abrir las puertas.

Theo se apresuró a entrar, sonriendo al verlo a ambos allí. —Hola —Entró al elevador y se paró junto a Hermione. Siete personas más lo siguieron. Sólo tomó la presencia de Bentley y Annette para darse cuenta de que se trataba de todo el equipo nacional de Quidditch. Annette la estaba viendo con furia, como siempre.

—¡Hermione! —dijo Bentley alegremente —.Ya se tornó en una buena mañana.

Ella sonrió —. Hola, Bentley, ¿cómo te va?

—¡Grandioso! Hoy nos sortearán en los equipos y firmaremos contratos. Después de la Copa Mundial espero un gran incremento en mi remuneración.

—El mejor golpeador en siglos. Eso dicen—dijo su compañero de equipo, Simon, agriamente.

Bentley no lució afectado —¡Sí, eso dicen!

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse pero una mano se interpuso y las abrió de nuevo. Ron se sonrojó al ver a Hermione de pie entre Draco y Theo. Entró con Harry justo tras él.

—¡Oh, Harry, te traje café! —dijo Hermione, buscando entre los vasos que Draco sostenía. —¿Cuál es éste? —preguntó ella, leyendo la etiqueta.

—Tiene muchas cosas escritas. —dijo Harry.

—Alex. —dijeron ella y Draco al unísono.

—No, éste es el de Colby —dijo ella, tomando otro vaso —. Hablando de él, ¿no vinieron juntos hoy, Annette?

—No. —dijo ella tranquila y fríamente.

Alexandra corrió dentro del elevador justo cuando estaba cerrándose. Alguien tomó las puertas y las mantuvo abiertas, corriendo tras ella. Tobías no pudo ocultar su mirada de desprecio al ver a Theo junto a Hermione de nuevo.

—Aquí está —dijo Hermione, finalmente entregando a Harry su café y a Alexandra el suyo.

—Gracias. —dijeron ambos.

Una última persona se apretujó en el elevador antes de que las puertas cerraran finalmente —. Vaya, mírense todos, en el ascensor como una gran familia —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Blaise, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco.

—Tengo asuntos que atender con el Ministro.

—Lamento no haberte traído café, Ron, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano. —dijo Hermione.

—Está bien. —dijo él, mirando de reojo a Theo.

—Sabías que yo estaría aquí temprano —dijo Cormac —¿Dónde está mi café?

Hermione lo ignoró y continuó mirando a Ron —. ¿Te importa si pregunto por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

Ron se sonrojó un poco mientras Harry sonreía junto a él —.Dile, amigo.

Él miró alrededor del elevador lleno de personas. Todos lo miraban.

—¿Decirme qué? —ella preguntó.

—Yo…—El sonrojo de Ron se acentuó cuando vio a Alexandra, quien era la única que ni siquiera estaba tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba fisgoneando —Obtuve el puesto de Jefe Adjunto de la Oficina de Aurores. Comienzo hoy.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa —. ¿En serio?

Él asintió.

De pronto, Hermione dejó salir un chillido de alegría. Brincó de arriba abajo y abrazó a Ron con fuerza. Blaise miró con una sonrisa socarrona a Draco, quien estaba tratando de contener su desagrado ya que sabía que Blaise no era el único observándolo. Annette estaba allí mismo. Cormac resopló, logrando que Alexandra lo mirara directamente. Él palideció y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Ron, eso es fantástico! —gritó Hermione. Luego se detuvo y lo golpeó en el brazo —¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso en la estación de tren ayer?

—No lo sabía. Kingsley fue ayer en la noche a mi casa. Dijo que quería que empezara con el cargo a la par de esta reestructuración que haremos al departamento—dijo, mirando a Draco.

El elevador se abrió y Tobías prácticamente salió corriendo.

—¿De verdad estás feliz por mí? —preguntó Ron una vez las puertas se cerraron.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —contestó Hermione —. Sé lo duro que has trabajado por ello. Toma —buscó entre su bolsa de pastelillos. —¡Quédate con mi croissant como regalo de felicitaciones! —Lo sacó de la bolsa y se lo extendió.

—Está bien, tranquila —dijo él —Pero sí me agradaría que vinieras a una pequeña fiesta que Ginny me organizará en el Caldero Chorreante este sábado —dijo él, sonrojándose al invitarla.

—El sábado —repitió Hermione, poniendo su croissant de nuevo en la bolsa —Yo…

—Si no puedes, lo entenderé.

—No, no es…. Digo, claro que yo…—Hermione tragó grueso y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Draco, quien ya esperaba pasar todo el fin de semana en la cama con ella —. Sí, me encantaría ir, Ron. Te has ganado este ascenso.

Ron sonrió. Draco no.

El elevador se abrió de nuevo y los jugadores de Quidditch salieron.

—¿Todavía almorzaremos mañana? —preguntó Theo al salir con ellos.

—Sí. —respondió Hermione, tratando de contener su sonrisa.

—¿Eso significa que hoy estás libre? —preguntó Bentley.

—Eeh…—Hermione se quedó sin palabras por un momento, sintiendo que todas las miradas caían sobre ella. —Seguro —respondió finalmente —. Al mediodía.

—Nos encontraremos en tu oficina —dijo él, sonriendo brillantemente a Harry al salir, obviamente algo deslumbrado por estar entre tantas celebridades del Mundo Mágico.

El elevador se cerró y todos se quedaron en silencio. Para evitar mirar a Draco o a Ron, quienes estaban evidentemente enfadados, miró a Blaise. Él murmuró algo a Alexandra, pero ella lo ignoró y se alejó. Lució un poco sorprendido por ello, especialmente cuando ella fue la primera en salir al abrirse el elevador, seguida rápidamente de Cormac.

—Hasta luego, amigo —dijo Blaise cuando Draco le pasó por al lado —. Granger, me gustaría invitarte a almorzar ya que estoy aquí, pero parece que tu agenda se llena bastante rápido —Sus miradas se encontraron y él le mostró una sonrisa. Hermione rodó los ojos y salió.

Cuando alcanzó a llegar a su departamento, Alexandra ya tenía su portafolio abierto en el escritorio de Teddy mientras Draco le entregaba su café. Hermione dejó la bolsa de pastelillos en el escritorio.

—Malfoy, ¿puedes venir a mi oficina un segundo?

Draco la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hermione inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, lo acorraló contra la puerta y lo besó. Draco tomó su mejilla y la acarició.

—Sólo en caso de que no estuvieses seguro —susurró ella antes de besarlo de nuevo —. Quería recordarte que eres todo lo que quiero.

Draco sonrió contra sus labios —. Eso posiblemente pase a la historia como el paseo en ascensor más incómodo del mundo.

—Sí, tratemos de llegar un poco más temprano mañana.

Draco asintió, continuando con sus besos como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.

—Es hora de trabajar. —susurró Hermione, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente al sentirlo endurecerse contra ella.

Draco asintió de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en cualquier cosa que lograra hacerle perder su erección, cosa difícil con el aroma del perfume de Hermione invadiendo sus fosas nasales.

—Merlín, quiero follarte ahora mismo.

Hermione sonrió, besando su cuello —. Esta noche. Después del trabajo. Tendré que pasar por mi casa para buscar algunas cosas pero luego iré directamente contigo.

Draco asintió por tercera vez, sin perder su erección al sentirla aún pegada a su cuerpo.

Hermione rio y lo besó una última vez antes de alejarse y poner su bolso en la gaveta del escritorio. Abrió su archivero y sacó la información que ella y Cormac habían estado recopilando para las mejoras de la Oficina de Aurores. Esa sería su única meta esa semana.

—¿Estás listo para esto? —le preguntó a Draco, acercándose nuevamente a él.

Él, por su parte, estaba mordiéndose los nudillos con los ojos cerrados con fuerza —. No debiste agacharte así frente a ese archivero.

Hermione rio.

Draco abrió los ojos y la beso —. No creo que entiendas del todo lo que me haces.

Hermione sonrió y puso una mano sobre su miembro —. Guarda eso antes de que le saques un ojo a alguien.

Draco sonrió —. Sí, señora.

Se alejó de la puerta y Hermione la abrió, sintiendo la mano de Draco pellizcar su trasero antes de que ambos salieran.

Colby finalmente había llegado, luciendo malhumorado mientras tomaba su café y veía a Alexandra hacer algo en la computadora de Teddy.

—¿Qué tan rápido tipeas ahora, Alexandra? —preguntó Hermione.

—Setenta palabras por minuto —respondió ella —. Planeo alcanzar las ochenta para el fin de semana —Alexandra imprimió algo y lo tomó —. Gracias por dejarme usar esto, Sr. Lupin. Sigo esperando que administración me apruebe la compra de una.

Todos miraron a Draco.

—Ya te lo dije, Alex. Tienes que escribir una propuesta como todos los demás. Tu posición de superior no te exonera de las reglas.

—Pero mi puesto de superior me quita tiempo para tales tareas triviales.

—Por eso te asigné un asistente —dijo Draco —. Úsalo.

Alexandra gruñó.

—¿Ya estamos listos? —peguntó Cormac, caminando desde su oficina hasta ellos.

Alexandra se puso de pie y puso el papel que acababa de imprimir en una carpeta que tomó de su portafolio —. Mi lista de cosas por hacer—dijo al notar la mirada curiosa de Hermione.

Colby no hizo el intento de moverse. Draco apoyó una mano en su hombro. —¿Estás bien, amigo?

Colby volteó su rostro lentamente para mirarlo. Parpadeó y luego sonrió —. Sí, todo bien. Sólo dormí mal anoche. Hagamos esto —dijo, siguiendo a Cormac hacia la Oficina de Aurores.

Alexandra se quedó atrás y le susurró a Draco y Hermione —. Me pregunto qué habrá hecho la perra de su esposa esta vez.

Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo. No confiaba en Annette, en lo más mínimo, y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo en esa relación implosionara.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione estaba cerca del escritorio de Teddy, notando cómo miraba de cerca a Victoire mientras hablaba con Draco. La había traído al Ministerio esa mañana para ponerla al ritmo de las cosas, para que estuviera pendiente del equipo de investigación cuando él no estuviese en la oficina.

—¿No te gusta que Victoire trabaje para el Sr. Malfoy, Teddy? —preguntó Hermione, escribiendo algunas notas en su pergamino antes de entregárselas para que las transcribiera.

—No, claro que sí —dijo de forma poco convincente —. Bueno… es decir, ciertamente luce feliz, especialmente desde que le ha estado dando más responsabilidades.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que hay algún problema? —preguntó, mirándola.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

—Oh, claro. Esa intuición de madre que tienes —Teddy le mostró una media sonrisa —. Es sólo que… es muy encantador, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que puede llegar a serlo —dijo Hermione. Aunque definitivamente no era su encanto lo que a ella le atraía de él, pero no hacía daño cuando lo usaba en ella.

—Vickie dice que todas las mujeres en su oficina se arrastran por él. Todas quieren ser la próxima Sra. Malfoy, pero a él no le interesan ese tipo de compromisos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —¿Y?

—Y… no hay nada menos comprometido que ir tras una mujer con seis meses de embarazo.

Hermione no pudo aguantar la risa —. Lo siento —dijo, cuando Teddy le lanzó una mirada fría —, pero incluso tú debes saber que lo que estás diciendo suena absurdo. No sólo es cuestión de que Malfoy no haría eso nunca, ya tiene muchas mujeres de dónde escoger, sino que además Victoire nunca te engañaría. Te ama, Teddy.

—Sí… Tienes razón —dijo él —. Es sólo que no puedo evitar quitarme esta sensación de que mientras más cerca estamos de ser padres, ella se pone más distante conmigo.

—Estoy segura de que las cosas no son así…

—¡Hola, cariño! —Victoire se lanzó al regazo de Teddy y le dio un beso—Así que, el Sr. Malfoy se irá a almorzar con unos clientes y me dijo que puedo ir a mi descanso, entonces…

Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron —. ¿Entonces quieres ir a ese sitio de Dim Sum del que tenías antojo el otro día?

—Oh… No —dijo Victoire —. Es decir, me gustaría, pero tengo un millón de cosas que hacer antes de volver a la oficina. Pensé que quizá querrías acompañarme hasta la salida.

—¿Pero cuándo vas a comer? —preguntó Teddy con el brillo de sus ojos apagándose.

—No lo sé. Quizá compre un sándwich cuando regrese.

Teddy frunció el ceño —. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tus diligencias?

—No, cariño, estoy bien. Sólo acompáñame—Se puso de pie y se llevó consigo a Teddy. —¡Nos vemos, tía Hermione!

Hermione se despidió con la mano antes de entrar a su oficina y tomar su bolso. Ella era la "cliente" con la que Draco almorzaría y se suponía que se encontrarían en su oficina ya que esta era la primera vez en toda la semana que ambos estaban disponibles para un encuentro. Se retocó el labial rojo escarlata en su espejo compacto y usó un encantamiento para mantenerlo en su lugar antes de salir por la puerta. Tenía un plan hoy y para ello su labial necesitaba lucir perfecto.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la oficina de Draco, él estaba junto a la chimenea esperándola. Hermione corrió a sus brazos y lo besó con fuerza, empujándolo hacia su escritorio hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpeó su silla. Ella lo hizo sentarse.

—Todas las noches de esta semana me has tenido en tu cama y en todo lo que puedes pensar es en sexo—dijo ella —. Bueno, hoy quiero algo diferente, señor Malfoy.

Hermione siguió besándolo mientras sus manos desabrocharon sus pantalones. Sacó su pene y le sonrió de forma juguetona antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él. Con sus ojos fijos en los grises de Draco, rodeó con la lengua la punta de su miembro. Draco gruñó, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño. Hermione lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, sonriendo una última vez antes de tomar todo su pene en la boca. Draco miró con atención cómo sus labios rojo brillante se movían de arriba abajo.

—Oh, maldita sea, Hermione… sabes que me encanta ese labial rojo rodeando mi polla.

Ella se detuvo un momento y sonrió —. Lo sé.

Draco usó su pulgar para acariciar una de las comisuras de su boca. Ella lo besó, y luego besó la cabeza de su pene. Después volvió a succionarlo, con sus ojos fijos en él, que gemía mientras ella lo complacía. La imagen era tan gratificante que se encontró a sí misma usando su mano libre para introducirse en su vestido y frotar su clítoris.

Draco sonrió, sintiendo su respiración intensificarse —. Sí, nena, sigue así.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Nunca la había llamado de esa forma.

Aumentó la velocidad de su boca, así como la de sus dedos en su clítoris. Cuando empezó a gemir, las vibraciones en el miembro de Draco sólo lograron excitarlo más. Se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en los de ella, resistiendo el impulso de echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Su mano se aferró con más fuerza a su cabello al sentirla moverse aún más rápido.

Hermione movió la mano que estaba acariciando la base de su pene hacia sus testículos, masajeándolos mientras lo succionaba con más profundidad. Si bien no era una experta en esto, sí había mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses.

—¡JODER, Hermione! —Draco gritó, respirando de forma irregular.

Trató de quitar a Hermione de la línea de fuego pero ella se mantuvo allí firme, continuando con su succión hasta que su pene quedo flácido y el semen en su boca. Se alejó lentamente, con los ojos fijos en él, tragando todo. Luego lamió una última vez su glande, limpiando cualquier gota que hubiese dejado.

Draco rugió como un animal antes de cargarla y lanzarla sobre el escritorio. La inclinó y movió su ropa interior a un lado, insertando dos dedos dentro de ella antes de devorar su clítoris como una criatura hambrienta. Hermione ya estaba tan cerca que era cuestión de minutos antes de que ella acabara.

Con Draco de pie y Hermione sentada, se encontraron en un beso desesperado que los dejó hambrientos de más. Hermione tomó su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo de nuevo.

—Recuérdame nunca escatimar en los juegos previos de nuevo. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Cállate y ponte duro para mí. —ordenó ella.

Draco le sonrió y acarició los muslos de la castaña —. Como tú digas.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, Victoire estaba luchando para abrir las puertas de vidrio del edificio con las manos ocupadas. Un hombre que se encontraba pasando se apresuró a ayudarla y mantener la puerta abierta para que pasara.

—Gracias, Sr. Dunn —dijo ella, regalándole una brillante sonrisa.

El Sr. Dunn asintió y se fue rápidamente.

Tan pronto se fue, ella entrecerró los ojos hacia la recepcionista y se le acercó —. Y no gracias a ti, Kelly.

Kelly levantó la mirada y sonrió —. ¡Oh, Victoire! No te había visto.

—Sí, claro —dijo Victoire, sacándole la lengua antes de caminar hacia el elevador, presionando el botón para subir con dificultad.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes allí? —le preguntó Kelly.

—Una orquídea —gritó ella —. Para alegrar la oficina de _mi _jefe. —La puertas se abrieron y la rubia entró, guiñándole un ojo a la envidiosa bruja antes de luchar para presionar el botón de su piso.

En realidad, Victoire aún no terminaba con sus diligencias. Aún necesitaba comprar comida, pero había visto esa orquídea mientras escogía flores para su escritorio y no pudo evitar comprarla.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Victoire se apresuró a poner las cosas en su escritorio antes de que se le cayera todo. Había pasado a buscar un montón de carpetas, etiquetas y todo lo que pudiese llevarse para poder empezar a organizar las nuevas tareas adicionales que Draco le había asignado. Estaba muy emocionada por empezar. Nunca había estado tan emocionada por un trabajo.

Una vez que todo estuvo ordenado, Victoire tiró sus flores muertas, luego fue hacia la cocina para limpiar el florero y colocó las flores nuevas. Su tía Hermione siempre le decía que todo hogar se ve mejor con flores, y este era ahora su segundo hogar.

Cuando estuvo lista con eso, vio la orquídea en su escritorio. Esperaba no estar pasando los límites de confianza regalándole una flor a su jefe para su oficina, pero necesitaba con urgencia animar la decoración de su oficina. Miró la puerta cerrada. No se suponía que entrase sin su permiso, pero no se encontraba allí en ese momento. ¿Qué daño haría que pusiera la orquídea adentro como sorpresa para cuando volviera?

Tomó la flor y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió sin pensarlo dos veces y entró.

Victoire gritó y casi dejó caer el florero cuando se encontró con que la oficina no estaba vacía. Draco estaba besando a una mujer de forma muy apasionada mientras ella lo acunaba entre sus piernas. Las camisas de ambos estaban parcialmente desabotonadas. Reconoció ese cabello de inmediato y su corazón dio un vuelco estremecedor cuando lo vio.

Ambos voltearon a verla, con los ojos muy abiertos y los rostros sonrojados.

—¡Tía Hermione! —gritó la rubia.

—¡Joder, Sra. Lupin, salga ahora mismo! —gritó Draco, rojo de la furia, o quizás de la vergüenza, tratando de cerrar su pantalón sin que ella viese nada.

—Lo… Lo siento —dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. ¡Oh, Merlin!

Victoire corrió fuera de la oficina y azotó la puerta al salir. Tan pronto se fue, Hermione saltó del escritorio y comenzó a arreglar su atuendo.

—¡Maldición, Malfoy! ¿Por qué no pusiste seguro a la puerta?

—¡No estaba pensando en ello, joder! —gritó él —. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, y ella se supone debería estar almorzando. ¿Por qué COÑO está aquí?

Draco se dirigió furioso hacia la puerta.

—¡Draco Malfoy, no te atrevas a gritarle! —espetó Hermione, corriendo hacia él.

Victoire estaba sentada en el escritorio del recibidor, mirando con ojos desenfocados la orquídea sobre su regazo.

—¡Victoire!

La rubia levantó la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre, tragando en seco cuando vio a Draco allí de pie. Rara vez la llamaba por su nombre de pila, y nunca con tanta malicia. —¿Sí? —dijo, en un casi susurro.

—¿Qué hace de vuelta aquí tan temprano? —preguntó de forma autoritaria el rubio.

—Yo…—Victoire volvió a tragar saliva —. Tenía las manos completamente ocupadas con mis diligencias.

Hermione se puso detrás de ella y puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha. Victoire se sobresaltó, demasiado enfocada en Draco para darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Conoces las reglas. Bajo ninguna circunstancia debe entrar en mi oficina.

Victoire asintió frenéticamente —. Lo sé, lo lamento, yo…—y en ese momento, comenzó a llorar, sollozando descontroladamente sobre la orquídea. Hermione se arrodilló junto a ella para tratar de mirarla a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Vickie, estás bien? —preguntó.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, incómodo. Sabía que la chica quería a su tío, pero esto era absurdo.

Victoire asintió y miró a Draco con ojos llenos de lágrimas —. ¿Va a despedirme? —preguntó entre sollozos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño —. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Porque rompí una de sus reglas—dijo ella, sorbiendo su nariz —. He escuchado historias de usted despidiendo a sus secretarias por mucho menos.

—Quizá como última medida —dijo Draco —, pero sólo porque se han comportado como incompetentes antes. No me atrevería a despedirte. Eres la mejor secretaria que he tenido.

Sus ojos húmedos se iluminaron —. ¿En serio?

—No halago si no es absolutamente cierto.

Ella sonrió.

—Espera, Victoire —dijo Hermione, que seguía arrodillada junto a ella —¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan alterada?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? —preguntó. Y luego, se sonrojó cuando el recuerdo de lo que había visto la asaltó —. Oh. Claro. Eso. —Se mordió el labio —. Bueno… no estoy del todo sorprendida. Los dos han estado pasando muchísimo tiempo juntos, incluso si es sólo "trabajo" —dijo con una risita —. Probablemente estoy más… Oh, ¿cuál es la palabra? ¿asqueada? No, no, esa no es la palabra… pero algo parecido. Apenas si te he visto compartir un beso con el tío Ron antes y estoy bastante segura de que estaban haciendo más que besarse allí adentro.

Tanto Hermione como Draco se sonrojaron. Victoire rio.

—¿Así que no estás enojada? —preguntó Hermione, evadiendo los ojos de su sobrina.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Victoire —. No eras feliz en tu matrimonio, tía Hermione. Vi venir tu separación mucho antes de que sucediera. La mayoría de la familia lo vio venir. Y el Sr. Malfoy es… bueno, la verdad hiciste una excelente elección para "tu clavo que saca otro clavo".

Le guiñó un ojo a Draco, pero él bajó la mirada al suelo, luciendo contrariado por algo. Sólo Hermione lo notó.

Victoire hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio nuevamente —. Sólo que me imagino que Rose no estará muy contenta. No porque el… ehhh…—miró a Draco —, el hombre en cuestión sea el padre de su novio, sino porque aún tiene grandes esperanzas de que sus padres se reconcilien. Sorprendentemente, Hugo tiene los pies más en la tierra que ella en lo que respecta a esta situación. Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo.

Hermione suspiró —. Me lo imaginé —Miró a Draco y frunció el ceño —.Esto no es para siempre, lo que estamos haciendo. Sólo hasta la boda.

—¡No los juzgo! —dijo Victoire, alzando las manos e intentando salir del tema —. Hagan lo que los haga felices.

Draco apartó la mirada de Hermione, llegando eventualmente a la flor sobre el regazo de Victoire —.¿Eso es para mí?

—¡Oh! —ella se levantó de un brinco y se la ofreció —. Sí. Pensé que le añadiría algo de luz a su oficina. Que le daría un toque más amistoso para cuando potenciales clientes lo visiten. No tiene que preocuparse de mantenerla viva. ¡Yo me encargo!

Draco tomó la orquídea y la miró.

—Pensé que sería más masculino que simples flores.

—Me gusta. —dijo él.

Victoire sonrió orgullosa. Luego miró a Hermione, poniéndose de pie —¡Oh, Merlin!¡Lo olvidé por completo, aún tengo miles de cosas por hacer antes de que termine mi almuerzo! —Tomó su bolso del escritorio y le dio un beso a Hermione en la mejilla —. Pasaré por una tienda de sándwiches cuando venga de regreso. ¿Quiere que le compre algo, Sr. Malfoy?

—Lo de siempre estará genial. Gracias.

Miró a Hermione.

—Para mí nada. Tengo que regresar pronto al trabajo.

Victoire asintió —¡Oh! —abrió una gaveta en su escritorio y sacó una carpeta —. Me tomé la libertad de escribir la propuesta para adquirir una impresora por la que la Srta. Eld lo ha estado molestando.

Se la entregó a Draco, le lanzó una sonrisa brillante y se dirigió al ascensor. —Volveré pronto —se detuvo —, pero no tan pronto. —El elevador se abrió y entró, saludándolos con la mano mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Tan pronto se fue, Draco se dirigió a su oficina. Hermione lo siguió y se aseguró de colocar un encantamiento de seguridad en la puerta al cerrarla tras de sí.

Draco dejó la carpeta en su escritorio, luego le dio una buena mirada a la orquídea antes de observar la oficina, buscando un buen lugar para ella.

—La mesa junto a la ventana sería un buen lugar. —dijo Hermione.

Draco se acercó y la puso allí. La movió sobre la mesa hasta decidir que el centro era el mejor lugar para ella. Luego se dio vuelta, encontrándose a Hermione aún junto a la puerta. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se acercó hasta ella lentamente.

—Sería grandioso que toda tu familia reaccionara así.

Hermione resopló —. Estoy segura de que eso es lo mejor que vamos a obtener.

Draco la alcanzó, titubeando un poco antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y apoyarle la cabeza en su pecho. Se mantuvieron así un momento, inhalando la esencia del otro.

—Me gustas, Hermione.

Ella se tensó.

—Y si nuestras circunstancias fueran diferentes estoy seguro de que ya te hubiese invitado a cenar y hubiese hecho de lo nuestro algo público.

Las manos de ella apretaron sus brazos.

—¿Habrías ido a cenar conmigo?

Hermione se alejó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Le sonrió con suavidad y asintió.

—Bien —Draco la besó —. No me gusta cuando hablamos de que esto es temporal. Sé que así tiene que ser, pero hasta que ese día llegue, no quiero pensar en ello. Así que no lo menciones de nuevo.

Hermione le sonrió y le devolvió el beso —. De acuerdo.

Draco la levantó y la cargó de nuevo hasta el escritorio —. Ahora, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

Fue sorprendentemente fácil volver a donde habían quedado, incluso tras la interrupción.

Cuando Hermione estuvo de vuelta en su oficina, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro. Draco gustaba de ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no sentía esa emoción vertiginosa de mariposas en su estómago. Era como si fuese nuevamente una adolescente, enamorándose de alguien por primera vez. Sólo que eso nunca le había pasado. Todo ese tiempo le había gustado sólo una persona. Claro, había tratado de fingirlo con Viktor Krum ese año, y con Cormac durante una noche llena de arrepentimientos, pero sus años de adolescencia nunca fueron como debieron serlo.

Pero ahora… Ahora tenía esa oportunidad. Y con alguien que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Alguien con quien quisiera ir a cenar, tomarse de las manos, besarlo en público. ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrarse ahora con Draco? Justo cuando estaba fuera de su alcance.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Draco estaba sentado en el borde de su bañera, observando a Hermione retocarse el maquillaje en el espejo. Había ido a su casa esa noche y planeaba quedarse todo el fin de semana, y sus cosas invadían todo su mueble del baño. Era bueno tener un toque femenino en su casa nuevamente. Era una de las pocas cosas que extrañaba de Astoria, pero estaba claro en su mente que si lo que extrañaba de su ex esposa era su desorden, entonces era mejor que hubiesen terminado lo suyo.

Mientras observaba a Hermione arreglarse, no pudo evitar sentir que su estómago se retorcía de forma desagradable.

—No entiendo por qué tienes que ir a esa cosa.

—Ya te dije —dijo ella —. Sólo porque Ron y yo estemos separados no significa que ya no me importe. Ha trabajado duro por este ascenso. Estoy orgullosa de él.

—Pero pensé que una de las razones principales de sus problemas era que él nunca estaba contigo porque estaba trabajando duro por ese ascenso. ¿No deberías estar amargada por ello? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione suspiró —. No. Para mí significa que las cosas no fueron en vano. Obtuvo lo que siempre quiso.

—Sí, y ahora está planeando recuperar lo que perdió por su propia estupidez.

Hermione lo miró a través del espejo y frunció el ceño —. No sé cuáles son las intenciones de Ron, pero no es por eso que asistiré. Voy como su amiga, Draco. Nada más. Sólo iré por un rato y luego volveré acá. Quizás sería bueno que salieras a tomar un trago con Blaise o Theo. Estoy segura de que encontrarán alguna manera de distraerte. No te darás cuenta de que me fui.

Draco inhaló profundo y desvió la mirada, mirando fijamente una baldosa en el suelo.

Hermione pasó los dedos por su cabello marrón, dándole volumen antes de darse vuelta. Miró a Draco por un momento, se acercó y se paró frente a él —. Me iré ahora.

Draco no se movió.

—¿Ni siquiera me merezco un beso de despedida? —preguntó ella, alzando las cejas.

Él no respondió.

Hermione refunfuñó —. De acuerdo. Nos vemos después.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero, antes de alcanzarla, su muñeca fue tomada por una mano que la hizo darse vuelta de forma brusca. Draco tomó su rostro y la acercó para un beso rudo y apasionado. Se separó de ella con lentitud, con sus labios aún rozando levemente los de ella mientras abría sus ojos para encontrarse con los de color miel de Hermione —. No tardes mucho.

Hermione sonrió —. No lo haré. Sólo planeo estar allí una hora máximo.

Ella lo besó de nuevo antes de ir a su dormitorio para tomar su bolso. Lo miró por última vez antes de lanzarle un beso y desaparecer.

Draco se sentó en su cama en silencio, tratando de leer pero distrayéndose constantemente con los números del reloj. Primero veinte minutos, luego cuarenta. Una hora desde que Hermione se había ido. Luego otros quince minutos.

Se puso de pie de golpe, dando vueltas por la habitación en pánico. No estaba allí, con él, como le había prometido. Estaba en ese pub con su maldito esposo, felicitándolo, abrazándolo, hablándole, quizá hasta reconciliándose con él…

Se haló los cabellos con furia. Era demasiado para él. No pudo aguantarlo más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apareció en su estudio y de allí tomó la red Flu hasta casa de Blaise.

—Idiota, ¿dónde estás? —gritó, su voz haciendo eco en la gran entrada.

Una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo y salió Blaise, vestido con una bata de seda y pantuflas mientras bebía de un vaso de brandy —. Qué bueno verte a ti también, Draco—dijo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida —¿Qué pasa?

—Vístete de una maldita vez. Vamos a salir.

Blaise alzó una ceja —. ¿Ah, sí? No pensé que tu señora –o debería llamarla amante- te dejase salir a jugar.

—Ella no me controla. —dijo Draco en un intento fallido de ocultar la verdad. En realidad, ella lo controlaba del todo.

—Veo que estás angustiado —dijo Blaise —, así que supongo que te complaceré. Dame cinco minutos. Tengo algo en mi dormitorio de lo que tengo que deshacerme.

Draco esperó en la entrada mientras Blaise se alejó. Después de tres minutos, la puerta hacia la parte principal de la casa se abrió de golpe y una jovencita salió corriendo, sollozando histéricamente mientras cargaba sus tacones en una mano. No le prestó atención a Draco, sólo se ocupó de irse por la red Flu de inmediato.

Exactamente dos minutos después de eso, Blaise salió, luciendo tan elegante y buenmozo como siempre.

—Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?

Draco lo tomó de la muñeca y los desapareció a ambos. Cuando aterrizaron, Blaise miró alrededor, alzando las cejas cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

—¿El Caldero Chorreante, Draco? ¿En serio?

—Sí —respondió Draco —. ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?

—Perdóname si me equivoco, ¿pero no hay un evento aquí hoy? Una celebración de algún tipo a la que escuchamos que una bruja que luce excelente en faldas ajustadas está invitada. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Oh, ¿eso es hoy? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Deja de joderme, sabes que era hoy —espetó Blaise —. ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Draco?

—Se me antojaba un trago.

—Así que vinimos a un sitio al que nunca visitamos, justo la noche en la que toda la futura familia de tu hijo estará aquí. Cosa que sabemos es cierta ya que estábamos presentes en el momento en el que el futuro ex esposo de la mujer que llamaremos tu error recurrente la invitó a dicha reunión.

La sonrisa de Draco se disipó —. ¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a entrar conmigo?

—Por supuesto que entraré —dijo Blaise —. Personalmente no puedo esperar a ver cómo se desenvolverá esta situación. Estás tejiendo una red bien compleja, Draco.

—Ahórrate tus sermones, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Blaise alzó una ceja. —¿De verdad?

Ignorándolo, Draco caminó hacia la entrada del pub. Blaise rio antes de alcanzarlo —. Esto será divertido.

Cuando Draco entró, pudo encontrar la fiesta de los Weasley de inmediato. Ruidoso y caótico, un mar de pelirrojos inundaba toda la sección trasera del pub. Ron estaba justo en el centro de todo compartiendo un trago con sus hermanos y hermana. Hermione fue un poco más difícil de encontrar. Pero lo logró. Estaba sentada en una mesa de la esquina, sorbiendo de una soda mientras hablaba con Harry y una pareja joven. El muchacho estaba de espaldas pero era inmediatamente reconocible gracias a su cabello rubio platinado.

Hermione rio ante algo que Scorpius le dijo, y vio sus ojos iluminarse con el gesto. Y luego ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose directamente con la suya. La risa murió al instante.

Harry hizo algo que causó que Rose y Scorpius se dieran vuelta. Draco se marchó rápido hacia el bar antes de poder hacer contacto visual con su hijo.

—Veo que esto va marchando excelente —dijo Blaise, sentándose en una silla del bar y pidiéndole a la encargada que se acercase a tomar su orden.

—Draco Malfoy, no pensé volver a verte por aquí.

Draco alzó la mirada, viendo a Hannah del otro lado del bar —. Sra. Longbottom, un placer.

—Oh, dioses—dijo Blaise, arrugando la nariz. —¿Me estás diciendo que el Director Long_tontón_ se consiguió una esposa?

—Pues sí —dijo Hannah, entrecerrando los ojos —. De hecho, me alegra que vinieras, Malfoy.

Draco alzó las cejas —. ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, quería disculparme por ser grosera la última vez que nos vimos. No estaba justificado.

Draco parpadeó.

—He hablado con Hermione muchas veces y en realidad suele hablar muy bien de ti, lo cual me hace pensar que quizás te juzgue de manera errónea. —hizo una pausa —. Sé que tú y mi esposo no se llevaban muy bien durante el colegio, pero esperaba poder poner eso en el pasado. Empezar de cero.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Draco, todavía algo mosqueado con el asunto —¿Y qué piensa tu esposito de esto?

Hannah rio —. Probablemente se mantenga fuera de tu camino —dijo ella —. Está aquí, por si quieres hablar con él.

Hannah miró detrás ellos y comenzó a alzar la mano cuando Draco la detuvo rápidamente —. No, no, está bien así.

Ella rio —. Sólo estaba jugando contigo. El año acaba de empezar, no podrá salir del colegio por lo menos hasta dentro de dos semanas. ¿Pero qué te parece una ronda de bebidas a mi cuenta? Para ti y tu… amigo —dijo, mirando a Blaise con sorna. Él sólo sonrió.

—Seguro —dijo Draco —. Cualquier whiskey de fuego que recomiendes.

—Enseguida.

Hannah volvió a la barra y sacó una botella. Mientras servía, alguien se acercó a Draco por detrás y dijo —: Papá.

Draco se volteó, encontrándose a Scorpius. Solo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Tomando un trago con tu tío Blaise —dijo él, alzando su bebida cuando Hannah la colocó frente a su mano.

—Nos vemos luego, Malfoy. —dijo ella antes de apresurarse a atender a otros clientes.

—De acuerdo —dijo Scorpius —. ¿Pero por qué aquí?

—Queríamos recordar viejos tiempos —explicó Blaise —. Solíamos escabullirnos aquí cuando éramos menores de edad —rio, tragándose la mitad de su whiskey.

Scorpius alzó las cejas. Era evidente que no se tragaba esa mentira, pero Draco no lograba descifrar sus verdaderos pensamientos —. ¿Quieres acercarte? Todos están celebrando porque el papá de Rose obtuvo un asc…

—Sí, eso oí —dijo Draco —. Creo que pasaré.

Scorpius frunció el ceño —¿Algún día planeas hablar con él?

—Claro que sí. Probablemente de dinero, cuando se dé cuenta de que la boda de ensueño de su princesita cuesta significantemente más de lo que él puede pagar, y eso probablemente usando oraciones cortas para que pueda entender…

—¡Papá, no es un idiota! —espetó Scorpius —. Ahora que el verano acabó, tendremos que ponernos serios con los planes de la boda. Haremos un almuerzo este fin de semana. Ya tengo que lidiar contigo peleando con mamá, así que no comiences algo con el papá de Rose también.

—En realidad, comenzó cuando teníamos once años.

Scorpius enrojeció.

—Relájate, Scor, sólo estoy bromeando. —dijo Draco, dándole un guiño a su hijo. —Cooperaré. —Mientras Ron se sentara en el lado completamente opuesto de la mesa a Hermione. De lo contrario, él lo… Oh, no sabía. Lo patearía, o algo así.

—Bien. —dijo Scorpius, volviendo a su color de piel normal.

—Así que, ¿te gusta tu nuevo trabajo, Scorpius? —preguntó Blaise, tomando un sorbo más corto de su bebida —¿Es tan bueno como lo esperabas?

Draco se mofó y murmuró —.Es un maldito chiste —dijo, antes de volver a voltearse hacia el bar. Apoyó los codos en la superficie y se afincó hacia adelante mientras tomaba su bebida.

—Sólo porque no es el que tú consideras que debí escoger, no significa que sea un mal trabajo.

Draco estuvo a punto de rebatir eso cuando notó movimiento frente a él en la barra. Alzó la mirada, viendo a Hermione mezclar un coctel. Un montón de cerveza de mantequilla con una pizca de ron.

—Scorpius, por favor llévale esto a Rose. Tengo algunos otros pedidos que mezclar.

—Claro, no hay problema —dijo Scorpius, tomando la bebida. Le dio una última mirada decepcionada a su padre y se alejó.

—¿Robándote el alcohol, Granger? —preguntó Blaise, mirándola de cerca mientras jugaba a ser bartender.

—No, Zabini, uno de los beneficios de ser amiga de la dueña es que puedo hacer prácticamente lo que quiera.

Draco rio.

Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró fríamente por un momento antes de retornar su atención a lo que estaba haciendo —. No deberías ser tan grosero con tu hijo. Por lo que me contó Bill, le va muy bien en Gringotts. Están contentos con su desempeño.

—Por supuesto que lo están. Está sobre calificado para esa mierda de cargo.

Hermione refunfuñó. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, lo miró de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos —. ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

—Sólo estaba tomando un trago con uno de mis mejores…

—Mentiroso —dijo ella. Inclinándose sobre la barra, susurró de forma brusca —¿De verdad viniste a vigilarme porque me estoy tardando poco más de una hora en volver?

Draco miró su reloj de bolsillo —. Casi dos horas.

—Oh, así que por eso estamos aquí —dijo Blaise, riendo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco —. Honestamente, no sé qué hacer con tus celos a estas alturas. No he hecho nada para provocarlos.

—Excepto venir a la fiesta de tu ex esposo. —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona.

Hermione frunció el ceño —. No es mi ex esposo. Es el actual, y estoy orgullosa de él. No lo estoy besando en las esquinas ni nada. Terminamos de hacer eso antes de que tú llegaras.

Draco comenzó a temblar mientras su mano se tensaba alrededor de su vaso, casi rompiéndolo.

—¡Por amor a Merlín, Malfoy, estoy bromeando! —dijo Hermione, tomando la mano pálida para aligerar su agarre del vaso —. Anímate, es una fiesta.

—Hermione, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de pasarme dos cervezas de mantequilla para Teddy y Victoire? —dijo una mujer algo mayor, llegando a la barra.

Draco la miró de reojo. Ella hizo lo mismo con él.

—Claro —Hermione tomó dos jarrones y fue hasta un barril para llenarlos los dos con cerveza de mantequilla tibia —. Estoy impresionada con que Teddy se mantenga en abstinencia de alcohol en solidaridad con Victoire mientras está embarazada. ¿Crees que lo logre hasta el final? —preguntó ella, llevando los dos vasos hasta la mujer.

—Creo que sí —dijo la mujer —. Siempre ha tenido una fuerte determinación —La mujer lo vio de reojo de nuevo. Draco mantuvo la vista al frente —. Vuelve pronto, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió —. Lo haré, Andromeda. Sólo estoy mezclando un par de cocteles de frutas para los hombres que no saben manejar su alcohol —dijo ella, lanzándole un guiño a Andromeda, quien rio antes de marcharse.

—¿Sabes quién es ella, no? —Hermione le preguntó a Draco, volviendo a su tarea de mezclar tragos.

—Con esa cara tan similar a la de su hermana, ¿cómo podría no saberlo?

—¿Y por qué no la saludaste?

—Nunca me la han presentado formalmente —dijo él, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida y encontrándola de repente vacía —. Así que, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Para ser cortés. —dijo Hermione, tomando una botella de whiskey de fuego y sirviéndole otro vaso. Blaise sacudió el suyo, solicitando que también lo rellenara.

Draco miró por sobre su hombro y vio a Andromeda darle a Teddy y a Victoire sus bebidas. Victoire lo vio y lo saludó con entusiasmo, gesto que él retornó con algo de indiferencia.

—¿Por qué ella está atendiendo a Victoire? —preguntó él.

Hermione rio, pensando que sólo bromeaba. No lo hacía.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Él no dijo nada. Sólo esperó a que ella se explicase.

—Teddy es su nieto, Malfoy, a quien crió como un hijo después de que su madre muriera en la guerra.

Draco parpadeó y su boca se abrió ligeramente —. Espera. Así que la creciente panza de mi secretaria…

—Técnicamente está emparentada contigo —completó Hermione, sonriendo —. Sí, así es.

—Vaya, las cosas que se aprenden en una salida "espontánea", ¿no, Draco? —dijo Blaise con una amplia sonrisa.

—Disculpa, ¿no estuviste una vez en la portada de una revista? —dijo de pronto una bruja en sus veintitantos, apoyándose en la barra y mirando a Blaise y a Draco, aunque estaba increiblemente cerca del rubio.

—_Vida Mágica _—dijo él, alejándose de la muchacha —. Sí, lo estuve.

—No, esa no —dijo ella, riendo tontamente y dando un golpecito en la nariz de Draco con la punta de su dedo —. _Corazón de Bruja_. Con todas esas mujeres diferentes. Usted, Señor, tiene una reputación.

—Sí que la tiene. —dijo Blaise, riendo al ver a Draco alejarse cada vez más de la bruja.

Hermione respiró hondo, tomó todos los vasos y se alejó.

Draco se dio vuelta para verla marcharse mientras la mujer continuaba parloteando acerca de algo. Miró cómo Hermione se fue justo hacia donde Ron y Harry estaban hablando, les dio a cada uno un trago y tomó el tercero para sí misma, y vio como Ron envolvió a Hermione con su brazo libre por la cintura hasta que su mano se detuvo en el trasero de la castaña. En ese instante, la ira lo dominó por completo.

Hermione se liberó del agarre de Ron rápidamente y se alejó, fingiendo dirigirse a conversar con alguien más. Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta Draco, quien por supuesto la miraba. Se tomó su trago de un solo golpe, golpeando la barra con su vaso y dándose vuelta de súbito hacia la chica que seguía tratando de llamar su atención inclinándose muy cerca de él. Rio al sentir el brazo del rubio rodearla por la cintura. Los ojos de Hermione se dispararon hacia Blaise, quien arrugó la frente, confundido, mirando a Hermione antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Tía Hermione.

Sus ojos se enfocaron y vio a Victoire delante de ella.

—¿Sucede algo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirando a Draco una vez más antes de dejar su bebida y caminar hacia afuera a toda velocidad.

Victoire la siguió con la mirada, luego vio hacia donde estaba mirando su tía. En el momento en que vio a Draco besando una zorra en el cuello, una furia inesperada se apoderó de ella.

—Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo Blaise, poniéndose de pie y tratando de distanciar a Draco de la chica desconocida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Draco, lanzándole una sonrisa socarrona a su amigo.

Blaise tomó varios galeones de su bolsillo. —Cariño, búscate otro trago y danos un momento a solas, ¿quieres? —dijo él, entregándole el dinero.

La mujer lo tomó y miró a Draco —. No te vayas a ningún lado —dijo ella, dándole un toquecito en la punta de la nariz nuevamente.

—En serio, Draco, ¿qué coño estás haciendo? —espetó Blaise tan pronto la chica se fue —. ¿En serio vinimos aquí a joder a Granger? ¿A recordarle exactamente por qué nunca debió involucrarse contigo en primer lugar?

Draco se tensó —. No, yo…

—Estás mandando todo a la mierda. Eso es lo que estás haciendo. Ella no vino aquí hoy a reconciliarse con su maldito esposo. Por alguna extraña razón, le gustas, y no es el tipo de mujer que jugará tus estúpidos juegos infantiles. Si ya terminaste con ella, entonces, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

Draco palideció —. No he terminado con…

—Entonces detén esta tontería y vete a casa. Ahora.

Antes de que Draco pudiese responder, alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del lugar hasta un sitio más apartado. Victoire lo puso frente a sí, lanzó el brazo hacia atrás y luego hacia la cara del rubio, golpeándolo. Fuerte.

—¡Ah! —gritó Draco, tomándose la cara entre las manos.

Victoire tuvo un momento de furia cegadora antes de llevarse las manos a la boca y ahogar un grito. —¡Oh, por todos los dioses, Sr. Malfoy! lo sien… oh, ¿sabe qué? ¡No! Perder mi empleo valió la pena. ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar así a otra mujer frente a mi tía? Desconozco los términos de su arreglo temporal, pero dudo mucho que eso sea algo que tenga permitido hacer. ¿Cómo se atreve? —se cruzó de brazos y zapateó, sin darse cuenta de que Teddy se había acercado para poder verla. Se mantuvo allí, inmóvil.

Tocando su rostro, Draco habló —. Yo no… digo, no iba a…

—¡Allí estás! Te dije que no te fueras.

La mujer de antes se abalanzó sobre Draco y lo besó en los labios. Era obvio por su aliento que estaba francamente ebria.

Victoire tomó a la mujer del hombro y la apartó —¡Estamos hablando!

Mientras Draco se limpiaba la boca, notó una figura parada justo en la puerta. Era Hermione, y sus ojos mostraban una emoción que nunca había visto antes. Sí, mostraban furia, pero era más que eso. Estaba herida, se sentía traicionada y algo más que no podía determinar.

Sin decirle una palabra a nadie, Hermione caminó hacia la parte trasera del local donde sabía que se encontraba la chimenea. Por suerte ninguno de sus amigos o familiares la vio pasar. Vagamente percibió a la mujer aún aferrada a su brazo, así que se la sacudió y fingió caminar hacia los sanitarios para seguirla, pasando desapercibido.

—Mansión Malfoy —escuchó Draco decir a Hermione antes de desaparecer entre las llamas verdes. Él tragó en seco y la siguió.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Hermione estaba a un par de metros de la chimenea dándole la espalda. Se acercó lentamente, extendiendo su brazo para tocarla cuando estuviese lo suficientemente cerca. Ella lo alejó de un manotón antes de que lograra hacer contacto.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

—No la besé, Hermione. Se me acercó y…

—Sí, Draco, lo vi. A diferencia de ti, puedo distinguir cuando una persona quiere que la toquen y cuando no. Pero probablemente no lo hubiese hecho si no hubieses estado besándole el cuello antes. —Hermione se dio la vuelta, mostrándole sus ojos húmedos y mejillas congestionadas. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque vi a tu jodido esposo tocándote.

—¿Y eso te da el derecho de manosear a otra mujer frente a mí?

Draco tragó grueso, su estómago se retorció y sintió su garganta en carne viva —. ¿No fuiste tú la que me recordó la semana pasada que sólo dijimos que no nos acostaríamos con nadie más? No rompí ninguna de tus malditas reglas.

—No, sólo me faltaste el respeto. Como si yo no significara nada para ti.

Todo el cuerpo del rubio se tensó.

—¿Soy nada para ti, Draco? —preguntó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin poder moverse, Draco la miró fijamente y se forzó a hablar con voz muy ronca y compungida —. No. Eres algo.

—Bueno, pues tienes una manera divertida de demostrarlo —Hermione pasó por su lado, chocándose con él al dirigirse hacia la chimenea —.Regresaré a la fiesta.

Draco trató de tomarla por la muñeca —. Iré a…

—¡No! —gritó ella, soltándose de su agarre —. Quédate aquí.

El tono amenazante de su voz le hizo saber a Draco que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer —. ¿Cuándo regresarás?

—No lo sé. Luego. Sólo... lee un maldito libro o algo hasta entonces. No me sigas. —dijo ella con tono estricto.

Sin otra palabra, Hermione se fue entre las llamas verdes. Cuando volvió al Caldero Chorreante, buscó por todos lados hasta que encontró a Blaise aún sentado en el bar. Fue hasta allá y se sentó junto a él.

—¿Me abandonaron, verdad?

Hermione asintió —. Le prohibí que regresara.

Blaise rio —. Veamos qué tanto aguanta. Pero está bien. De todos modos, le puse el ojo a algo allá al final de la barra.

Hermione se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una bruja que lucía aún más joven que Victoire sonriéndole al moreno.

—Un consejo, Granger. Escapa mientras puedas. Draco no es el tipo de hombre con el que una mujer como tú debería involucrarse. Sólo te decepcionará al final. Pregúntale a su ex esposa.

Terminándose su bebida, Blaise le guiñó un ojo antes de ir hacia su bruja.

—¿Quieres otro trago, Hermione?

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente a un punto de la barra, Hermione alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Hannah sonriéndole.

—Whiskey de fuego, por favor.

Hannah le sirvió un vaso y Hermione lo vació de un solo golpe.

—Otro.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Después de que Hermione se fuera, Draco se encontró a sí mismo dando vueltas sin rumbo por la mansión hasta que eventualmente se halló en su pequeña biblioteca, tratando de distraerse con el último libro de Kendall Sheehy, uno de sus autores modernos favoritos. Desafortunadamente, no pudo concentrarse y cerró los ojos, esperando poder olvidar que Hermione estaba en el Caldero Chorreante y que podría estar lo suficientemente molesta para vengarse por su error. Porque eso es lo que hacían las mujeres. Vengarse.

Draco logró de alguna manera caer en un sueño tan profundo que ni siquiera pudo escuchar la alarma señalando que alguien llegaba por Flu. Hermione se apareció en su dormitorio antes de caminar por los pasillos buscándolo.

Sus ojos se abrieron en el instante en que entró en la biblioteca, ya sin zapatos pero trastabillando un poco. Estaba claramente ebria.

Hermione lo miró allí sentado por un momento antes de montarse en su regazo y volverse un ovillo cuando él la envolvió en sus brazos.

—Draco…—susurró ella —¿Por qué quieres lastimarme?

—No quiero. —dijo él, sujetándola con fuerza.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —preguntó ella, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y empapando la tela de su camisa.

—No quise hacerlo. Yo… Hermione, no sé qué estoy haciendo.

Hermione alzó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, apretando su camisa entre sus dedos —. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes de mi esposa, sólo tuve una novia, y ni siquiera me agradaban ninguna de las dos. Sólo salí con Pansy porque estaba allí y hacía lo que le dijera, y Astoria fue escogida para mí.

—Así que… ¿nunca has amado a alguien? —preguntó ella, sus ojos húmedos y ligeramente desenfocados mirándolo con atención. Con profundidad.

—No —contestó con honestidad —. Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho nuevamente —. Eso es triste.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo, inhalando su esencia y sintiéndose finalmente feliz de tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

—Draco…—susurró ella minutos después.

—Dime.

—Añadiré otra regla… No, no añadiré. Sólo modificaré.

Él alzó una mano, acariciando el cabello castaño de Hermione —. Continúa.

Hermione lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y alzó su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio —. Nadie más. En lo absoluto. Y si vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste hoy, no habrá una tercera oportunidad.

Draco sonrió —. De acuerdo.

Él se inclinó para besarla, pero ella se alejó de golpe —¡No con tus labios contaminados! Al menos cepilla tus dientes antes.

—Como tú digas. —Draco la tomó en brazos, levantándola consigo y apareciéndolos a ambos en su habitación. La acostó en la cama y le dijo —Sólo dame un minuto, muñeca.

Hermione sonrió —. ¿Alcanzamos la etapa de los apodos en nuestra relación?

Draco rio —. Eso parece.

Draco se cepilló los dientes rápidamente y se apresuró a salir del baño. Cuando entró al dormitorio, Hermione estaba de rodillas en el centro de su cama, completamente desnuda —. ¿Estás listo para compensarme por lo de hoy?

Draco le mostró una gran sonrisa, arrancándose la ropa antes de saltar en la cama para unírsele. Finalmente estaba donde debió haber estado toda esa noche. Con él. Y los labios de Hermione nunca habían sabido tan dulces.

.

* * *

**N.T.: ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les haya gustado, mil disculpas por la tardanza :) Como dije, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero uno de los más desafiantes de traducir por... ejem... las escenas más subidas de tono, que van a otro nivel de vocabulario. No sé, ese dirty talk es algo nuevo para mí en el fanfiction en español. No sé qué tal logré traducirlo. No sé por qué en español me suena más feo jajajaja quiero saber qué piensan, así que no olviden dejar un review. Besos a todos mis lectores :)**


	12. Caída

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, y la historia original de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Caída**

.

Draco despertó en medio de la noche sintiéndose con frío ya que Hermione siempre insistía en mantener las puertas del balcón abiertas. Prefería que la habitación estuviese congelándose mientras ella estaba cómoda acurrucada contra él. Arropándose hasta los hombros, Draco extendió la mano para apretar el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo, ella no estaba allí. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, se levantó y usando la luz de las estrellas para buscarla, se puso de pie. Sus cosas aún estaban regadas por todos lados, como siempre, así que aún estaba allí.

Draco primero miró en el balcón para ver si estaba tomando algo de aire. No estaba allí. Luego miró en el baño, pero estaba oscuro y la puerta estaba abierta.

Dejó su dormitorio y caminó por los pasillos hacia su pequeña biblioteca, sabiendo que era uno de los pocos lugares en la casa a los que ella sabía el camino de memoria. Ni siquiera había ido alguna vez a su biblioteca principal, no que él lo supiera, al menos.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, estaba completamente vacía, pero la puerta que se dirigía al salón del otro lado estaba entreabierta, algo que él nunca hacía. Pasó por la habitación y entró a la sala de estar. Vacía. En un instinto, caminó hacia el otro lugar donde la había encontrado alguna vez en su casa.

Cuando entró en la cocina, estaba más que un poco sorprendido de verla sentada en su mesada, vestida sólo con una de sus camisas mientras metía los dedos en un jarrón que contenía algo.

—Hermione.

Ella giró la cabeza de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras estaba mordiendo un bocado de lo que ahora podía ver era un pepinillo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él.

Hermione ingirió el bocado y dijo —¿Sabes que no tienes absolutamente nada que comer en esta cocina? Lo único medianamente comestible que pude encontrar fueron estos pepinillos y, si te soy sincera, no son los mejores—le dio otro mordisco —. ¿Qué más puede hacer una chica cuando se le antoja un bocadillo a media noche?

Draco sonrió y caminó hacia ella —. Simplemente despiértame y estaré más que contento de darte algo para saciar tu apetito.

Hermione rodó los ojos —. Hablo en serio, Draco. ¿Acaso nunca comes aquí?

—Rara vez —contestó —. Toda mi vida he tenido elfos domésticos para que hagan todas mis compras y me cocinen, y ya que perdí a Wimsy realmente no me he puesto a pensar en aprender eso de cocinar. Suelo comer afuera.

Hermione casi soltó su pepinillo —. ¿Cómo es que no pesas 150 kilos?

Draco se encogió de hombros —. Buenos genes, supongo. No ha habido ningún Malfoy barrigón en nuestro árbol familiar.

—Eso es ridículo. El domingo te llevaré al mercado de verduras y carnes. Uno muggle. Y escogeremos todo lo que necesitas. Sin mencionar algunos libros de cocina para principiantes.

Draco se puso entre las piernas de Hermione y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella le ofreció el pepinillo y él lo mordió. Tenía razón. No eran los mejores.

Al terminar de masticar, preguntó —¿Se te antojan bocadillos de media noche muy a menudo?

—Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa. —admitió ella.

—¿Y por qué estás nerviosa?

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada tímidamente —. Por el almuerzo de mañana. U hoy, si somos más precisos. No he visto a tu ex desde que comenzamos esto y siento que tengo lo que hacemos escrito en la cara.

—¿Y? —dijo él —. Ella se está acostando con un chiquillo de dieciocho años. No tiene derecho de juzgar nada de lo que hacemos.

—¿Eso todavía sigue? —preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé y no me importa. Ya estoy harto de preocuparme por lo que ella haga.

Hermione tomó el último bocado de su pepinillo y cerró el jarrón. Draco lo tomó y la colocó de vuelta en el refrigerador. Mientras hacía eso, Hermione saltó de la mesada y lo abrazó por detrás. Draco se dio vuelta y abrazó la cabeza de la castaña contra su pecho.

—¿Lista para volver a la cama?

—¿Estás diciéndome que ambos estamos despiertos en medio de la noche y ni siquiera vas a intentar follarme? —preguntó ella, sonriendo contra su piel.

—Es tarde y ambos necesitamos descansar. Pero no te preocupes, tengo toda la intención de cogerte en la mañana.

—Lo espero con ansias. —dijo ella antes de que Draco los apareciera en su dormitorio. Hacía mucho frío, así que se apresuró a cargarla y meterla en la cama, envolviéndolos luego a ambos con el edredón mientras la abrazaba contra él. Ambos estaban durmiendo mucho más plácidamente esos días.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione gritó mientras golpeaba la pared de piedra mojada, el agua de la ducha estaba hirviendo y quemando su espalda mientras Draco la tomaba desde atrás. No bromeaba con lo de follársela en la mañana. Ya lo habían hecho dos veces en la cama y él le había hecho sexo oral tan pronto como habían abierto la ducha. Considerando lo estresada que estaba, era un desahogo maravilloso. Ya podía sentir el próximo orgasmo aproximarse.

Los dedos de Draco estaban enterrándose profundamente en sus caderas mientras veía su miembro entrar y salir de ella. Su trasero se estaba sacudiendo de manera salvaje y no quería hacer otra cosa más que morderlo, pero eso requeriría remover su pene del santuario tibio que estaba penetrando en ese momento, y eso estaba fuera de discusión, así que haría lo siguiente en la lista de mejores cosas que hacer: le dio una palmada. Fuerte.

Hermione se sobresaltó y lo miró por sobre el hombro —. ¿Me diste una nalgada? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos.

—Sí —respondió él —.Ya lo he hecho antes.

—Sólo aquella primera noche cuando estaba tan borracha que apenas lo note.

Draco se rio de lado, sacó su miembro casi completamente antes de embestirla nuevamente con fuerza. Ella gimió y miró nuevamente hacia la pared.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó él, dándole otra nalgada y luego tomando su trasero con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Los gemidos de Hermione se hicieron más fuertes —. Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó.

Lo hizo, y esta vez, él gimió más alto, la maravillosa sensación de su interior retorciéndose alrededor de su virilidad haciéndolos sentir fantásticamente. Dio una nalgada del otro lado.

—¡Más fuerte! —gritó ella.

Draco no estaba seguro de si hablaba de las nalgadas o de sus embestidas así que modificó ambos factores, tomándola de las caderas mientras la sentía derretirse contra él.

—¡Oh, por todos los dioses, Draco, más!

Hermione tensó las piernas y bajó una de sus manos para frotar su clitoris, acabando pronto después alrededor de Draco.

Draco detuvo las nalgadas pero no bajó la velocidad de sus estocadas. Vio cómo la mano de ella se volvió a posar sobre la piedra oscura. Queriendo súbitamente estar aún más cerca de ella, irguió su cuerpo para que su espalda estuviese prácticamente pegada al torso de él, y luego apartó su cabello mojado del camino, succionando y lamiendo su cuello. Su mano subió y se posó sobre la de ella en la piedra. Sin titubear, ella abrió sus dedos y los entrelazó con los de él.

Draco miró sus manos entrelazadas, sin siquiera escuchar el agua mientras continuaba moviéndose. Todo lo que escuchaba era ella, gimiendo su nombre mientras se unían de una manera a la que él no estaba acostumbrado. En todos sus años de experiencia, no recordaba haber sentido nunca el impulso de tomar la mano de una mujer mientras la follaba. Jamás.

Su agarre sobre él se incrementó mientras ella se acercaba a su próximo orgasmo. Por impulso, Draco se retiró, la giró y la levantó por el trasero; se insertó de nuevo en ella, haciendo que su espalda rozara la áspera piedra. Tomó su mano de nuevo y la sostuvo junto a su cabeza, besándola mientras ambos llegaban al climax.

Mientras Hermione se acercaba a su culminación, su agarre sobre él fue tan fuerte que casi le corta la circulación, pero él se contuvo, sin siquiera percatarse del dolor mientras sus gritos eran exhalados en su boca, con los suyos propios poco después.

Una vez que los dos tuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándose el uno al otro, con sus labios aún en contacto, él salió de su cuerpo y la apoyó en sus pies, pero no la dejó ir.

Sus besos continuaron hasta que estuvieron arrugados como pasas, sin querer detenerse hasta que se percataron de que debían estar en el almuerzo en treinta minutos.

—Llegaremos tarde. —dijo Hermione, aún incapaz de alejarse de él.

—Valió la pena. —dijo Draco, acariciándole las caderas, queriendo más que nada volver a poseerla.

Hermione rio cuando él comenzó a mordisquearle los labios —. Draco, sabes que tenemos que estar ahí.

—No tengo interés en planificar esta boda. Cada detalle que ellos deciden es un paso más cerca del fin de esto —la abrazó con fuerza —, y realmente prefiero no pensar en eso.

Hermione se distanció un poco y frunció el ceño —. Bueno, pero no podemos evitarlo, ¿o sí? Ya han decidido la fecha.

Ella entró al agua y se enjuagó con rapidez, dejando a Draco allí de pie mientras se secaba.

Cuando Draco finalmente salió de la ducha, ella estaba envuelta en una toalla y su maquillaje estaba prácticamente listo. Él tomó su propia toalla y la envolvió en su cintura. Ella lo miró por el espejo y él la abrazó por detrás, plantando dulces besos sobre sus hombros pecosos sin romper el contacto visual.

—Esto es un juego peligroso, Draco —dijo ella, poniendo las manos sobre las de él y apoyándose sobre su cuerpo.

—Lo sé —él contestó —. Pero de todas maneras, lo más probable es que nos odiaremos para cuando sea Pascua, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió con poco entusiasmo y dijo —Cierto. —Pero a estas alturas, tenía dudas de que jamás pudiera odiarlo.

Draco fue a la otra habitación a cambiarse mientras Hermione utilizaba su varita para secarse el pelo. Cuando terminó, se sacó la toalla y estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando se percató de algo en el espejo.

—¡Demonios, Draco! —dijo, entrando al cuarto —¡Dejaste una enorme marca en mi trasero!

Draco levantó la mirada después de ponerse los pantalones y rio cuando ella se la mostró. —. Pobre bebé—dijo tomándola entre sus brazos —. ¿Quieres que le dé un beso para que te sientas mejor?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos —. Apuesto a que estarías encantado de hacerlo.

—Pues sí, bastante —Draco se puso de rodillas y le dio la vuelta para poder besar la marca que rápidamente se estaba tornando púrpura —. Nada que un hechizo rápido no arregle. —Se acercó y tomó su varita de la cómoda, produciendo un encantamiento curativo. Cuando la marca desapareció, ella lo besó como agradecimiento y fue a tomar su bolso de ropa. Rebuscó en la misma y comenzó a vestirse.

—¡Diablos! —gritó ella de nuevo tras varios minutos.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó él.

—Traje el sostén equivocado de nuevo —Dijo ella, suspirando con mal humor al ver su blusa blanca junto al sostén negro que había sacado del bolso —. No puedo creerlo. Ya van dos veces en una semana. De verdad debo concentrarme —se puso la blusa sin sujetador —. Debo ir a casa y arreglar esto. Nos vemos en el restaurante.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y lo besó a modo de despedida antes de tomar su bolso y su cartera e irse.

Draco la vio partir, y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al pensar en la realidad de lo que harían ese día. Iban a planificar el fin de su tiempo juntos. Era completamente mórbido.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Cuando Hermione llegó al restaurante, ya todos estaban allí. Draco debe haber sido el último en llegar porque el único asiento disponible era entre él y Astoria. Sabía que no se llevaba bien con su ex esposa, pero de hecho escogió sentarse junto a Ron en lugar de estar junto a Astoria, y Hermione sabía por qué. En verdad debía controlar sus celos.

—Lamento la tardanza. —dijo ella, dándole a Rose un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse. Draco inmediatamente puso una mano sobre su rodilla y ella la acarició antes de entrelazar sus manos sobre la mesa.

—¿Te quedaste trabajando en los archivos otra vez? —preguntó Rose sospechosa.

—No, simplemente tuve una de esas mañanas. —le contestó Hermione

La mesera se acercó y dejó las bebidas de todos antes de tomar la orden de Hermione. Astoria era la única ingiriendo alcohol. Escogió un Bloody Mary mientras los demás prefirieron café o jugo.

—Así que, ¿han decidido algo sobre el lugar que quieren para la boda? —preguntó Hermione mientras todos revisaban sus menús. Podía jurar que Astoria la miraba demasiado, pero trató de convencerse de que sólo estaba siendo paranoica. Aún así, lo mejor era acabar con este almuerzo lo más pronto posible.

—No —dijo Rose —. Scorpius me llevará al lugar que él quiere el próximo fin de semana. Lo tomaremos como un pequeño viaje. —le sonrió afectuosamente a su prometido.

—¿Y cuáles son tus opciones de respaldo? —preguntó Hermione.

—No creo que necesitemos opciones —dijo Rose, mirando a su madre —. Estoy segura de que el lugar me encantará.

Hermione alzó las cejas —Hmm.

—¡Mamá, no me mires así! —espetó ella —. Esto no es como escoger clases o un trabajo. No necesito opciones. Si a él le gusta, a mí también.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Hermione. Luego hizo una pausa —. Pero nunca duele el estar bien preparado y…

—¡Está bien! Si no me gusta, entonces mi respaldo es…—alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio como buena hija de Hermione —…el jardín de la abuela y el abuelo. Como tú y papá, y tía Ginny y tío Harry. Mantendremos viva la tradición familiar.

Tanto Draco como Astoria mostraron un gesto algo agrio.

—El patio de los Weasley. No lo creo —dijo Astoria, negando con el dedo índice de la mano que sostenía su Bloody Mary —. Si la locación sorpresa de Scorpius no te convence, entonces la única opción aceptable es el Chateau de Fleurs Magiques en Provence.

Draco rio —. ¿Estás loca? No sólo tienes que reservar ese lugar con dos años de antelación, sino que el costo es espeluznante. Ni siquiera yo les daría el dinero que piden. Hay muchos castillos hermosos en el mundo por un precio mejor.

—Pero ninguno con ese espectacular jardín de rosas —Astoria tomó un sorbo de su bebida y lo miró de reojo —. Daphne y Gregory se casaron allí.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo Draco —. De hecho, nunca dejaste que me lo olvidara. Pero te diré lo mismo que te dije cuando planeamos nuestra boda. No pagaré casi un millón de galeones por unas malditas rosas.

—Son de color literalmente rojo sangre —dijo Astoria, ignorando a Draco e inclinándose hacia Hermione —. No tienen ni un defecto en ellas. Supuestamente están en su pico de belleza en la temporada de nieve —Hizo una pausa y la miró de arriba abajo —. Hay algo diferente en tu aspecto desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Qué es?

Hermione se sonrojó —. No lo sé. Me corté el cabello.

—No, no es eso —Astoria se apoyó en uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y continuó observándola —. Estás más brillante o algo. ¿Estás usando una base diferente?

—Probablemente sea la iluminación. —Hermione notó que la mano de Draco subió un poco más por su pierna. De reojo, se percató de que él estaba sonriendo pícaramente.

—Si insistes en una boda de jardín, florecilla, entonces puedo sugerir la Mansión —dijo Draco —. Incluso tiene rosas —dijo, mirando a Astoria, quien seguía observando a Hermione con cuidado, y sonrió.

Ahora era el turno de Ron de mofarse —¿Por qué? ¿Para qué toda la boda esté atormentada por todas las personas que fueron asesinadas allí por los mortífagos?

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio. Las manos de Hermione se tensaron sobre la mesa y le lanzó una mirada severa a su esposo. Scorpius lucía especialmente enfadado y Astoria entrecerró los ojos, pero Draco no lucía en lo absoluto afectado.

—En realidad, el lugar fue completamente remodelado desde ese entonces. Por cierto, gracias por no darte cuenta, Comadreja. Cuando nuestra familia se mudó allí, quitamos todas las plantas del jardín y Astoria trabajó con un diseñador de interiores para reinventar todo, Scorpius, aun siendo un niño pequeño, escogió todas las pinturas del recibidor y la sala de estar, todos los implementos de iluminación fueron cambiados por algo más brillante, todos los muebles fueron remplazados, y los retratos de la familia Malfoy fueron reubicados en el sótano, que fue sellado con cemento. Ya no es el mismo lugar de antes.

—Nos esforzamos mucho para librarnos de esos recuerdos —espetó Astoria, luciendo lista para echar su bebida sobre la cabeza de Ron—. Incluso dejé que Draco me convenciera de colocar alfombras de felpa en las bibliotecas, y nuestras habitaciones para darle un aspecto más hogareño, y se negó rotundamente a remplazar el candelabro destruido de la sala de estar. Cuando necesitamos más luz, usamos velas flotantes—se detuvo — .Necesitábamos —se corrigió, antes de tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

—En realidad esta discusión es en vano —dijo Scorpius, ansioso de salir de ese tema que obviamente se convertiría en una pelea —. A Rose le encantará el sitio que escogí así que no habrá boda de jardín.

—¿Te niegas aún a decirnos dónde será, cariño? —preguntó Astoria, terminando su bebida y mirando en busca de la mesera. Sacudió el vaso vacío para hacerle notar que necesitaba rellenarlo.

—Sí —contestó Scorpius —. Les diremos apenas regresemos.

—No es suficiente —dijo Astoria —. Envíame una lechuza cuando lleguen allá.

Scorpius sonrió —. Sí, madre.

—¿Y cuándo se van? —preguntó ella —¿El viernes?

—El jueves. —respondió el joven rubio.

Rose se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza —¿Qué? ¡Pensé que nos íbamos el viernes! —dijo, en pánico.

—No, Rosie, el jueves —dijo Scorpius —. Te dije que quería pasar un fin de semana largo allí. Si estás preocupada por tu jefe, ya hablé con ella y está de acuerdo con que…

—No, no es eso —dijo ella, mirando a Hermione al otro lado de la mesa y frunciendo el ceño —. El jueves es el cumpleaños de mi mamá. ¡Ya va a mitad de camino hacia los cincuenta! ¡No puedo perdérmelo!

Hermione se sonrojó.

Ron rio y dijo — ¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín lo formulas de _esa_ manera, Rosie?

—Hizo lo mismo cuando cumplí treinta y cinco —dijo Hermione —. Pero los cuarenta fueron mucho más fáciles de aceptar que los _cincuenta_, y era definitivamente más tierno viniendo de la boca de una niña de ocho años.

Rose sonrió.

Scorpius, por el contrario, no sonrió —. Puedo tratar de cambiar las reservaciones para…

Hermione levantó el dedo —. No, Scorpius, no lo hagas. No planeo hacer nada para mi cumpleaños excepto quedarme en casa a leer. Puede que decida añadir un pastel completo para mí sola al plan.

Mientras pensaba en que sus verdaderos planes del jueves probablemente consistirían en estar con Draco, de pronto se dio cuenta de que su mano ya no estaba sobre su rodilla. Lo miró de reojo para notar que se había reclinado en su silla haciendo un gesto similar a un mohín.

—Pero, mamá…

—Sin peros —ordenó Hermione —.Tu prometido planificó este viaje para ti e irás. Los cumpleaños importantes después de los veinte son los que se incrementan en diez años, no en cinco.

—De acuerdo. —dijo Rose con un pequeño suspiro.

—Eres una persona muy exigente, ¿no?

Hermione se volteó a ver a Astoria, quien nuevamente la miraba de cerca.

—Al menos tu hija sabe cuándo cumples años. Pregúntale a Scorpius cuándo es el mío y te aseguro que no se acordará.

Scorpius enrojeció —. Por supuesto que recuerdo tu cumpleaños, es en abril.

—¿El qué de abril? —preguntó ella.

—El diecinueve. —respondió él.

Ahora Rose se sonrojó. —Oh.

—Parece que la florecilla ha caído en cuenta —dijo Astoria. La mesera se acercó y le dio un nuevo Bloody Mary.

—Scorpius, ese es el sábado antes de Pascua el año que viene —dijo Rose —Ya sabes. El día de _nuestra_ boda.

Súbitamente Scorpius se puso muy tenso.

—Creo que ya todos estamos listos para ordenar —le dijo Astoria a la mesera —. Sólo una copa de frutas para mí. Nada más con bayas. Y si me parece que hay siquiera un toque de jugo de melón en mi copa, puedes estar segura de que llamaré a tu supervisor.

La mesera tragó en seco y se dirigió al próximo. Las órdenes de los demás no eran tan amenazantes, pero la de Draco sí fue bastante específica: Omelet de claras de huevo con espinaca en tostada de pan de centeno, quemadas pero no carbonizadas. Hermione había aprendido que a Draco le gustaba el pan de esa forma, principalmente porque le agradaba el olor.

Tan pronto la mesera se fue, Scorpius miró a Astoria y dijo —. Madre, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que la fecha…

—No importa —dijo Astoria, aunque ella había sido la que había traído el asunto a colación —. No es ni siquiera un incremento en cinco de mi edad, así que casi no cuenta como cumpleaños. De hecho, no sé siquiera si los cuarenta y tres tengan algo de especial.

—Sí lo tienen. —dijeron Hermione y Rose al unísono.

—Es un número primo —dijo Hermione.

Astoria la miró fijamente por un momento, sin entender realmente el chiste, y luego parpadeó. —Claro —dijo de forma socarrona antes de tomar un poco de su bebida.

—Así que, con la esperanza de que esta locación sea, de verdad, la indicada —dijo Rose, regresándolos al tema —Ya he hecho citas con tres floristas y dos pastelerías para la primera semana de octubre. Dicen que es muy importante organizar cada detalle en caso de que algo salga mal. Así puedes corregirlo con tiempo.

Astoria rio —. Cariño, no importa lo bien que planifiques todo. Algo_ siempre_ sale mal el día de tu boda. Sea una escultura de hielo de un dragón en lugar del cisne que pediste, o que tu novio llegue cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde porque estaba ocupado con las dos mujeres que se llevó a casa la noche anterior a modo de despedida de soltero personal que se extendió hasta la mañana.

Draco no mostró reacción alguna mientras sorbía de su café —. Sólo llegué veinte minutos tarde, _querida._

Hermione casi pudo ver el vapor salir de las orejas de Astoria.

—Tengo una petición —dijo él, ignorando a Astoria y enfocándose en Rose. —. Cuando vayas de compras por tu vestido de novia, mi madre quisiera ir contigo. Ella usó el vestido de su madre, igual que Astoria, así que nunca ha tenido esa experiencia.

Rose sonrió —. Por supuesto. Me encantaría que me acompañara.

Astoria resopló —. Eso dices ahora.

La mayoría del almuerzo consistió en Rose explicando sus planes con Hermione y coordinar sus horarios. Ya que la dama de honor estaba en la escuela, muchas de sus responsabilidades estaban recayendo en la madre de la novia. Rose no era de muchas amigas ya que siempre había sido una muchacha callada y la mayoría de los invitados eran de la familia. Dominique estaba dispuesta a ayudar, pero hasta que el bebé de Victoire naciera, estaba utilizando la mayoría de su tiempo en ayudar a su hermana, y Roxanne no era la más femenina de las mujeres de la familia. Tampoco la hija de Percy, Lucy. Su otra hija, Molly, sí lo era pero ella tenía que planificar su propia boda, que se llevaría a cabo el verano siguiente. En el jardín de los Weasley, por cierto.

Cuando el tedioso almuerzo finalmente terminó, Hermione se fue a casa a empacar su bolso de viaje. Una vez que se aseguró de tener el sostén correcto, tomó la Red Flu hasta la mansión Malfoy. Cuando llegó al dormitorio de Draco, él estaba de pie en el balcón, observando el jardín. Ella se aproximó y lo abrazó por detrás, y parándose de puntillas, puso el mentón sobre el hombro del rubio.

—Yo sí noté la diferencia en este lugar —dijo ella, siguiendo su mirada hacia los jardines. Si bien aún había muchos arbustos, estos estaban ahora llenos de rosas. Todas de colores brillantes —. Especialmente la ausencia del candelabro.

Draco no dijo nada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, pasando por debajo de uno de sus brazos para forzarlo a darle la cara.

—No —dijo él, moviendo sus ojos lentamente para fijarlos en ella —. ¿Siquiera ibas a decirme que tu cumpleaños es el jueves?

—Oh —dijo Hermione, algo descolocada —. No… no lo sé. Quizás. Los cumpleaños no son realmente importantes para mí. Sólo es un día. Y…—suspiró —. Para ser perfectamente honesta, desde que mis padres murieron no me siento del todo bien para celebrar. En los últimos años Ron y yo sólo ordenábamos comida a domicilio para que no tenga que cocinar.

—¿Y por qué no cocinaba él?

Hermione soltó una carcajada —. Ron no podría preparar un plato comestible aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Todos esos años con su madre en la cocina y no aprendió nada —Hermione extendió los brazos y los entrelazó en su cuello —. ¿De verdad estás tan molesto porque no te dije?

—No —dijo él rápidamente —, sólo me parece que debiste haberlo mencionado.

—Bueno, lo siento —dijo ella, dándole un beso. Pero luego tuvo que preguntar. —¿Es cierto lo que dijo Astoria del día de su boda?

—Sí, la escultura de hielo salió terriblemente mal.

Hermione frunció el ceño —. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Con un suspiro, Draco dijo —. Fue una verdad a medias. Llegué tarde porque casi me arrepiento, no por las mujeres. Aunque _sí hubo_ mujeres. Astoria y yo estábamos comprometidos pero de por si no estábamos juntos, así que no lo vi como infidelidad. Ella se apareció en mi puerta en el medio de la noche totalmente ebria y queriendo entregarme su _flor_, como ella le decía, antes de la noche de bodas para que no tuviese que tratarla con cuidado en nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer. Y luego entró en mi habitación y se encontró con mis otras dos invitadas. Salió de allí furiosa, y yo esperaba que ella cancelara la boda, pero no lo hizo. Hasta el día de hoy, jamás había mencionado el asunto.

—Yo sí creo que le fuiste infiel. —dijo Hermione.

—No lo fui —insistió Draco —. Nunca la había siquiera besado hasta el día de nuestra boda. Apenas si la había abrazado. Ninguno de los dos se involucró en los planes de la boda, todo lo hicieron nuestros padres. La única cosa que ella pidió fue la locación, a lo cual me negué porque mi padre me dijo que lo hiciera. No quería gastar dinero en una boda por la que nadie estaba emocionado.

Hermione no lo dijo, pero estaba bastante segura de que Astoria sí estaba emocionada. Era sólo una chica ingenua que no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Draco se acercó y la besó en los labios. Luego en el mentón, luego en una de sus orejas. Luego comenzó a bajar por su cuello, succionando suavemente —. ¿Sabes?, durante toda esa charla sobre remodelaciones, de repente me dieron muchísimas ganas de follarte en la alfombra afelpada de la biblioteca ¿Estás interesada?

—¿Puede ser en la biblioteca grande? —preguntó ella —. No la he visto todavía.

Draco sonrió contra su cuello y asintió —. Quizás después al fin pueda darte un buen recorrido del lugar.

—Sí, después de casi tres meses de venir aquí, me parece lo más apropiado.

Los dos rieron mientras Draco la tomó en sus brazos y los apareció a los dos en la biblioteca grande, listo para darle un uso apropiado a la suave y casi nueva alfombra acolchada.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Cuando llegó el miércoles, Draco se encontró con muchos problemas para concentrarse en su oficina. Dio vueltas en su silla un poco antes de toparse con la orquídea en su ventana. Instintivamente, presionó la esfera en su escritorio y dijo —.Sra. Lupin, ¿puede venir un momento, por favor?

—Sí, Sr. Malfoy.

Pasaron sólo diez segundos antes de que Victoire entrara por su puerta con una libreta y una pluma. Caminó hasta su escritorio y esperó.

Draco se detuvo por un momento, inseguro de lo que realmente quería.

—Sra. Lupin, usted es mujer, ¿verdad?

Victoire se sonrojó —. Ummm… sí, supongo que lo soy.

—¿Y qué tipo de_ regalos_ prefieren las mujeres recibir en sus cumpleaños?

Sus ojos se iluminaron —. Sr. Malfoy, ¿quién le dijo que era mi cumpleaños?

Draco palideció —Yo…

Victoire rio —. Relájese. Sólo bromeaba. Soy Aries.

Hizo una nota mental de revisar luego en qué época del año nacían los de Aries.

—Sé exactamente quién cumple años mañana, pero estoy algo sorprendida de que usted lo sepa. Normalmente, tía Hermione es muy discreta al respecto. No le gusta armar tanto revuelo.

—Oh —dijo Draco —. Entonces no debería…

—¡Claro que debe! —exclamó ella —. ¡Sólo porque a _ella_ no le guste armar revuelo, no implica que _usted_ no deba hacerlo! Digo, usted es como su… novio o algo así, ¿no?

Draco parpadeó —. No lo sé.

—Lo es. —insistió Victoire.

—Entonces, ¿qué me recomienda? —preguntó él —¿Joyas?

—No. Heredó todas las joyas de su madre cuando falleció. Eso es lo que usa ahora. ¿Qué tal flores?

—Eso está bien —dijo Draco —. Averigua por lugares que entreguen temprano en la mañana para que las tenga en su oficina antes de que llegue. Y que sean de colores otoñales. Parece que le gusta el otoño.

Victoire escribió todo eso.

Draco se detuvo —. ¿Qué más?

—No lo sé. Obviamente tiene el dinero para comprarle lo que sea que ella quiera, pero tía Hermione nunca ha sido una persona materialista. En mi familia, los regalos suelen ser hechos a mano. Mi abuela dice que vienen directo del corazón —dijo, tocando el suyo.

—No sé hacer nada. —dijo, por algún motivo sintiéndose sumamente preocupado.

—Bueno, no tiene que fabricarlo de por sí. Sólo haga algo inesperado. Estoy segura de que pensará en algo. —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Claro —dijo Draco, recostándose en su silla —. Avíseme cuando encuentre un florista para aprobar la selección del bouquet.

—¿Y la tarjeta? —preguntó ella.

—Le escribiré algo y lo mandaré por lechuza.

—Me pondré con eso ahora mismo. —dijo Victoire, sonriendo ampliamente y saliendo de la oficina.

Tan pronto como ella salió de su oficina, Draco se inclinó sobre su escritorio y presionó los dedos contra su frente. Lo inesperado… lo inesperado… ¿Qué se supone que sea inesperado?

Y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en la manzana sobre su escritorio. La había comprado en el mercado de legumbres al que Hermione lo había llevado el fin de semana anterior y estaba absurdamente feliz de tener comida en la mansión de nuevo. Y allí, fue que se le ocurrió.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione tomó el elevador del Ministerio en la mañana de su cumpleaños. Estaba llegando un poco temprano para no encontrarse con nadie y Draco no estaba ese día en el Ministerio. Y aunque lo estuviera, no se había quedado en su casa la noche anterior así que no habrían llegado juntos. Si bien le gustaba pasar las noches en sus brazos, se sentía obligada a dormir en su propia cama al menos dos veces a la semana. Draco no se lo había dicho directamente, pero le había insinuado que estaría de acuerdo si ella llegase a invitarlo a su casa alguna vez, pero no había logrado a tener la determinación de hacerlo. El colchón podía haber cambiado con los años, pero esa cama seguía siendo la que había compartido con Ron la mayor parte de su matrimonio, y todavía no se sentía lista para compartirla con otro hombre.

Las puertas al elevador se abrieron y Hermione se dirigió a su oficina. Cuando llegó allí, un hombre que no reconoció estaba parado en la puerta.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —le preguntó al acercarse.

—¿Es usted…—miró el papel en sus manos—…Hermoninny Weasley?

—Algo así —dijo ella.

—El hombre le extendió el papel —. Firme aquí, por favor.

Hermione leyó rápidamente y vio que estaban entregándole algo. Firmó, el hombre tomó su papel y se retiró.

—Espere, ¿dónde está mi paquete? —le preguntó ella antes de que se fuera.

—En su oficina. —respondió él.

Hermione entró a su oficina y se encontró de inmediato con una hermosa fragancia. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente al ver el arreglo floral absurdamente grande que se encontraba en su escritorio. Había flores doradas, naranjas y rojas; todos sus colores favoritos de otoño y abundantes, sin florecillas de relleno. Tomó la tarjeta que estaba justo en el centro del ramo.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

—Hermione Weasley

Esta persona sí lo había pronunciado bien. Alzó la mirada. Un hombre estaba en su puerta con un jarrón de una docena de rosas rojas, lleno de florecillas de relleno.

—Tengo algo para usted. —dijo el hombre, mirando con curiosidad las flores que ya tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Póngalas donde sea —dijo ella, sacando la tarjeta del sobre. Luego la leyó:

_Feliz cumpleaños, aunque no hayas considerado necesario decirme cuándo era._

Hermione rio y rodó los ojos.

_Ya que no tienes planes para la ocasión, cenemos en mi casa. Ocho en punto. Usaré algo sexy._

_.-DM_

Hermione rio de nuevo. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con el hombre de las entregas extendiéndole el recibo. Lo firmó sin decir nada.

—Si esta es una competencia, creo que nuestras flores perdieron.

—No lo es. —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Claro que estaba segura de que Draco pensaba lo contrario. Sabía de quién eran esas rosas sin siquiera leer la tarjeta. Sólo una persona le compraba rosas y estaba feliz de que Draco no hubiese ido por el lado tradicional.

Tan pronto como el repartidor salió de la oficina, Hermione sacó el teléfono de su bolso y llamó a la persona que se había ganado un puesto en su lista de favoritos.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la cumpleañera —dijo la voz sexy y sedosa de Draco tras sólo un repique —. ¿Qué tal te va, muñeca?

—Todo bien. Sólo que me encontré con una exhibición de flores un poco vergonzosa sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, de un tipo raro que insiste en que lo acompañe hoy a cenar.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a ese _acosador_?

Hermione sonrió —. Le dije que sí, obviamente. Con flores como éstas, sería grosero decirle que no.

—Eso era lo que quería —dijo Draco con una carcajada —.Tengo una reunión hoy a la hora de almorzar, pero nos veremos a las ocho.

—Y no olvides esa ropa sexy. —ordenó ella.

—Por supuesto que no. Feliz cumpleaños, muñeca. Nos veremos esta noche.

Hermione colgó el teléfono, sonriendo como loca mientras veía nuevamente sus flores. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había sentido tan emocionada por su cumpleaños. Luego sus ojos se desviaron hacia el arreglo más pequeño de rosas rojas que habían puesto junto al otro arreglo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Hermione miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con Ron en el umbral. No pudo ignorar el hecho de que sus ojos también se vieron dirigidos por el enorme arreglo sobre su escritorio.

—Buenos días. —dijo ella, escondiendo la pequeña tarjeta de Draco detrás de su teléfono.

—Feliz cumpleaños, dijo él, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mirarla a ella y no a las flores —. Veo que recibiste mis rosas.

Hermione intentó sonreír —. Sí, acaban de llegar. Gracias. No he tenido tiempo de revisar la tarjeta, pero cuando vi que eran rosas rojas, supe que eran de tu parte.

—Siempre me pareció apropiado desde que nació nuestra pequeña Rose.

Ahora su sonrisa sí fue genuina —. ¿Ésa es la razón?

—Te regalé unas el día en que ella nació. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Sí lo recuerdo —dijo Hermione— Me las diste y me dijiste — _: ¿No es ése un lindo nombre? Rose. Suena mucho mejor que Perdita._

Ron rio —. De verdad odiaba ese nombre —su mirada se tornó desenfocada —¿Estás enojada porque no la llamamos Perdita?

—No, claro que no —dijo ella —. ¿Por qué crees eso?

—No había pensado en ello desde hace años, hasta que Rose le puso ese nombre a su gatito. —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño —. Ni siquiera sabía que ella supiese eso.

—Sólo porque me lo preguntó una vez cuando estábamos leyendo la obra juntas hace unos años. Sólo dije que lo habíamos considerado. No fue la gran cosa. Ahora, me es difícil imaginar que se llamara de otra forma que no fuera Rose.

Ron asintió. Miró sus flores, tan pequeñas en comparación —. Esperaba que ya hubieses leído la tarjeta, pero ya que dijiste que no tenías planes para hoy, me preguntaba si querías salir a cenar esta noche.

—Oh —Hermione enrojeció —. Yo, ummm… Bueno, en realidad ya tengo planes. Iré a casa de alguien a cenar. Nada extravagante. Es algo sencillo.

—Ajá —Los ojos de Ron se desviaron de nuevo al ramo de Draco —¿Quién te…?

—Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí —dijo Theo, entrando de golpe en la oficina y de inmediato acercándose a su escritorio —. He estado en reuniones con ese imbécil de Bentley "el demoledor" Tasher desde las seis de la mañana —se acercó a su gaveta y sacó su reserva secreta de galletas que había descubierto en reuniones anteriores —. Luego las repondré. —dijo mientras se atragantaba con varias.

—¿Aún están negociando su contrato? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sabes que sí. El imbécil cree que vale la luna y las estrellas o algo así. —Theo hizo una pausa y miró hacia el escritorio. —¿Por qué tantas flores?

Del rabillo de su ojo, Hermione notó como Ron dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—Es mi cumpleaños. —dijo ella, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Theo alzó las cejas —. ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, menos mal que soy mago. —Puso las galletas en la mesa, extendió su brazo y sacó un globo rojo brillante de su manga —. Es un pequeño truco que aprendí para impresionar a las chicas cuando era más joven —guiñó un ojo y se lo dio —.Feliz cumpleaños, Granger.

—Gracias. —dijo ella, atándolo a su pisapapeles.

—Me imagino que estas rosas se las regalaste tú, comadreja —dijo Theo sin siquiera mirar a Ron —. ¿Pero quién envió esas tan ostentosas?

Hermione se aguantó los nervios y dijo con mucha calma —. Son de un cliente —No era mentira —. Sólo está siendo amable.

—¿Un _hombre_?

—Sí.

—Entonces no está sólo siendo amable —Theo regresó y tomó unas cuantas galletas más, antes de guardárselas —. Mejor regreso ya. ¿Aún almorzaremos juntos aunque no mencionaste que fuese un día especial?

Hermione sonrió —. Es un día como cualquier otro, Theo. Nos vemos al mediodía.

—De acuerdo. —Theo se metió una galleta en la boca y saludo a Ron con la cabeza antes de salir.

—Supongo que eso responde mi pregunta sobre el almuerzo. —dijo Ron, tratando de no lucir enfadado.

—Lo siento —dijo Hermione —. Los jueves se ha convertido nuestro día de almuerzo.

—¿Y mañana? Podemos almorzar y luego ir a la pastelería que te gusta y comer la tarta escarlata.

A ella le gustaba más la crema de mantequilla. La del gusto por la tarta escarlata era Rose.

—Seguro. —dijo Hermione, algo incómoda, sintiéndose atrapada.

—De acuerdo —estaba casi segura de que él se había dado cuenta —. Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo. Nos veremos luego —Le dio un último vistazo al enorme arreglo de un cliente hombre, y se fue.

Tan pronto se fue, Hermione tomó su tarjeta. La miró por largo rato antes de abrirla.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione. Esperaba poder llevarte a cenar hoy para celebrar. Pasaré a verte. Ten un gran día._

_Con amor, Ron._

Hermione se mordió la mejilla. Se preguntaba si realmente no notaba lo incómodo que era todo esto. Incluso sus palabras ya no parecían adecuadas. Guardó la tarjeta en su escritorio y tomó la de Draco nuevamente, sonriendo al leer y releer sus palabras. Todo parecía tan natural con él. Como solía ser con Ron. Pero ese sentimiento se había ido ahora y uno nuevo estaba rápidamente llenando el vacío.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione revisó su apariencia en el espejo varias veces antes de decidir que sólo debía irse. Se había quitado su ropa del trabajo pero aún así quería verse bien sin parecer que se estaba esforzándose demasiado. Originalmente, iba a ponerse el vestido negro que había usado para la graduación de Rose, que había sido la razón principal por la que había obtenido la atención de Draco para empezar. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que en efecto se estaba esforzando demasiado, así que se puso unos jeans y un sweater. Pero ese atuendo lucía bastante informal para la ocasión de pasar su cumpleaños con un hombre nuevo. El _único_ cumpleaños que podría pasar con él.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se colocó nuevamente el vestido negro. Se colocó una chaqueta ligera encima para hacerlo ver un poco más casual, se dio una última mirada y tomó su bolso de dormir para dirigirse a la chimenea.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la mansión, primero puso su bolso en el dormitorio, notando la pequeña caja envuelta en su cómoda. Peleó con el impulso de sacudirla y tratar de adivinar su contenido, antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse al comedor. Draco finalmente le había dado un recorrido del lugar, así que ya sabía llegar allí en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible.

El comedor consistía de una mesa de madera excesivamente larga. Velas encantadas flotaban por toda la habitación y dos platos estaban puestos en un extremo de la mesa con un florero lleno de rosas blancas y una botella de vino. Sonrió al notar lo romántico que lucía todo.

Algo se cayó en la sala contigua.

—¡Ah, MIERDA!

Hermione caminó hacia la voz, pasando por una puerta batiente para entrar en la cocina. Estaba completamente llena de humo, y la silueta de Draco era apenas visible junto a la estufa. Tomó su varita y con un movimiento, aclaró la humareda. Draco se volteó.

—¡Llegaste temprano!

—En realidad, llegué diez minutos tarde —dijo ella, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa —. ¿Qué haces?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y le dio la espalda rápidamente —. ¿Qué carajo te parece que estoy haciendo?

Hermione rio y se acercó a él —. Parece que estás teniendo problemas cocinando pechugas de pollo —echó una mirada a los restos calcinados en la sartén. Había tratado de raspar la piel quemada. Rio de nuevo.

—Victoire me dijo que no sería tan difícil hacer esta jodida receta —Draco azotó sus manos contra la mesada antes de tomar la sartén y botar el pollo a la basura —¡Ya está! —dijo, azotando ahora el sartén contra el fregadero—¡Lo diré! ¡Extraño tener elfos domésticos!

Ahora Hermione soltó una carcajada —. Es obvio. Pensé que al menos contratabas uno para limpiar.

—Wimsy hace la limpieza a escondidas —Draco apretó las manos contra el borde de la mesada —. Lo siento. Pensé que podría hacer esto.

—Draco, esto no es nada. Tienes más pollo —dijo, señalando los restos crudos en la mesa. —Podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Te ayudaré. —Notando otra olla en la estufa, levantó la tapa y notó que se trataba de algún tipo de arroz —. Esto luce bien, pero ya está listo, así que deberíamos quitarlo de aquí.

Luego miró a Draco de nuevo, quien estaba muy evidentemente evadiendo su mirada. Tomó su mentón, como muchas veces hacía él con ella, y lo forzó a mirarla a los ojos —. Draco, está bien. Estás aprendiendo. Nada de lo que cocines por primera vez saldrá perfecto. A menos que seas algún tipo de prodigio.

Draco le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa —. Era lo que esperaba —Sus ojos bajaron por el cuerpo de Hermione —¿Estás usando el vestido negro?

—¿Qué vestido negro? —preguntó ella, lanzándole una sonrisa pícara.

Alzó sus manos y comenzó a acariciarle las caderas —Joder, Hermione, no deberías haber hecho eso. He fantaseado con follarte en este vestido desde el primer momento en que te vi con el —La levantó en brazos y la colocó sobre la mesada central de la cocina, quitándole la chaqueta para que quedara sólo con el vestido —. La cena tendrá que retrasarse un poco, muñeca.

Hermione rio mientras Draco la besaba, sus manos se movieron bajo el vestido y le quitaron la ropa interior. Al parecer no había hecho una mala elección con su ropa.

Pasaron sólo segundos antes de que los pantalones de Draco estuviesen en el suelo y él comenzara a penetrarla, pero la mesada era algo alta para hacerlo con comodidad, así que él terminó por acostarla por completo en el centro y subirse con ella en el tope de mármol.

Ella se quedó con el vestido puesto, aun cuando Draco se había arrancado su propia camisa. Él no podía saciar la sed de sus labios hoy, le encantaban las vibraciones que sus ronroneos de placer tan femeninos emitían sobre sus labios. Sus acometidas eran rápidas, pero no brutales, y cuando se apartó por un momento para verla bien en ese vestido, jadeando debajo de él, la observó con cuidado.

Hermione estaba allí, mirándolo con sus ojos color ámbar entrecerrados y algo húmedos en las esquinas. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos para dejar salir suaves gemidos y no podía recordar un momento en el que hubiese lucido más hermosa. Fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Ésta no era la fantasía que se había imaginado esa primera noche. Esto era algo más. Algo real.

Draco no se había dado cuenta de que se había detenido hasta que Hermione le acarició la mejilla.

—Draco… ¿sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente —. No. Yo…

No sabía qué se suponía que debía decir. No había palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía expresar nada que no fuese a asustarla. Pero ella estaba aquí en su cumpleaños. Lo había elegido por sobre todas las demás personas en su vida. Eso tenía que significar algo.

Draco tomó la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla y la pasó hacia sus labios, dándole a cada dedo un suave beso antes de dirigirse a sus labios de nuevo. Reinició sus embestidas, reposicionando una de las piernas de Hermione haciéndola gemir aún más fuerte.

—¡Draco!

El sonido de su nombre viniendo de sus labios jamás había sonado tan perfecto. Y supo en ese preciso momento que se había metido en graves problemas.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Después de su pequeño desvío sobre la mesada y otro inclinada sobre la misma, Draco y Hermione finalmente se dispusieron a cocinar. Esta vez, ella estaba usando sólo la camisa de Draco, que él estaba convencido de que le lucía mejor a ella, y él sólo vestía sus boxers y un delantal que habían encontrado en una de las despensas.

Hermione estaba detrás de él, ayudándolo a cortar algunas zanahorias. Cada tantos segundos, los ojos de Draco se deslizaban hacia donde el pollo se estaba cocinando para asegurarse de que no estuviese quemándose. Al final, todo salió perfecto. O por lo menos comestible, pero los estándares de Draco estaban bastante bajos después de su intento anterior.

Mientras estaban sentados en la mesa, Hermione se movió tan cerca como pudo hacia la esquina para poder poner su mano en la rodilla de Draco mientras comían. Astoria jamás había hecho eso durante su matrimonio. Siempre se había sentado al medio metro reglamentario de él. Quizás más, porque eso era lo "adecuado".

—¿Sabes? Cuando me invitaste a cenar, pensé que pediríamos a domicilio —confesó Hermione mientras tomaba un bocado de su arroz, que había salido bastante bien.

—Me imaginé que podría intentar darle uso a los libros de cocina que me hiciste comprar —dijo él —. ¿Estás decepcionada?

Ella sonrió y dijo —. Para nada. Éste es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Incapaz de controlarse, se acercó y la besó, nunca logrando saciarse. Cuando se alejó, ella seguía sonriendo.

—Deberíamos hacer un hábito de esto, así podrás aprender a hacerte algo sin quemar tu elegante cocina.

Draco rio —. Me parece bien.

Hermione bajó el tenedor y colocó sus piernas sobre las de él, acurrucándose en su costado. Draco se acercó y le besó el cabello —. ¿Estás listo para llevarme a la cama?

—Aún no. —dijo él con una sonrisa ladeada.

Tomando su varita de la mesa, le dio una floritura y las velas encantadas instantáneamente subieron, bajando la iluminación a un brillo naranja tenue. Una luz parpadeó en la mesa y, cuando Hermione volvió a mirar, un pastel de forma irregular con cobertura grumosa de chocolate y una única vela se había posado frente a ella.

—Sabe mejor de lo que luce, lo prometo.

Hermione se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, tratando de contener el sollozo de alegría que estaba en peligro de escapársele —. ¿Me hiciste un pastel?

Draco sonrió y le pasó un brazo por la cintura —. Pues sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Me fui temprano del trabajo ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer —se detuvo y la miró de forma expectante —. ¿No vas a pedir tu deseo?

Hermione asintió. Corrió su cabello hacia atrás y se inclinó hacia el pastel, mirándolo de reojo y haciéndole un guiño antes de soplar la vela.

—¿Eso significa que el deseo tenía que ver conmigo? —preguntó él.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió —. Draco, no puedo decirte eso. Son las reglas de los deseos.

Draco blandió de nuevo su varita y las velas se tornaron más brillantes. Un cuchillo grande apareció tras el pastel y él se encargó de cortar dos porciones. No mentía. Sabía mucho mejor de lo que se veía.

Cuando Hermione terminó, lo besó, saboreando el chocolate en su lengua. —¿Ahora sí me llevarás a la cama?

Sin responder, Draco hizo una floritura con la varita, enviando todos los platos sucios a la cocina antes de reafirmar su agarre en ella para aparecerse en la habitación. De por sí no tenían demasiada ropa puesta, pero lo que les quedaba se lo quitaron rápido. Draco la lanzó en el centro de la cama e inmediatamente comenzaron a hacer lo que ahora él reconocía como más que sólo follar, más que sólo sexo, sin llegar del todo a hacer el amor, cosa que él siempre había asumido era el siguiente paso. Sólo que jamás lo había experimentado antes. Sus momentos íntimos con Astoria no eran muy románticos. Con Hermione era diferente, era algo mejor, casi grandioso.

Pero nunca podrían llegar a esos extremos.

Cuando terminaron, Draco se acostó boca arriba mientras Hermione besaba su pecho. Él tomó su mentón y lo llevó hasta sus labios.

—¿Buen cumpleaños? —preguntó él.

Hermione sonrió —. Estuvo bien, aunque el sexo estuvo algo aburrido.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto en señal de ofensa.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y le cerró la boca —. No te preocupes, te daré al menos otra oportunidad de redimirte antes de dormir.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y dijo —. No sé dónde estuviste la última hora, pero el sexo que yo tuve fue todo menos aburrido.

—Aww, ¿lastimé tus sentimientos? —ella besó su mejilla antes de acomodarse contra su pecho, y sus ojos se movieron hacia el pequeño obsequio sobre la cómoda.

—No te emociones demasiado —dijo él, obviamente siguiendo su mirada —. Era algo que ya había decidido regalarte antes, sólo que lo envolví.

—¿Puedo abrirlo? —preguntó ella.

—Por supuesto. Pero, en serio, no te emociones demasiado.

Hermione ya estaba fuera de la cama envuelta en la sábana y yendo hacia el obsequio. Draco se levantó lentamente y la acompañó, abrazándola desde la espalda mientras ella desataba el moño del regalo. Debió haber imaginado que Hermione no era de las que rompía el papel para abrir los presentes. La caja estaba hecha para deslizarse hacia afuera y alargarse por arte de magia. Ella lo abrió y sacó un cepillo dental morado.

—No te imaginé como alguien que use cepillos color rosa. —dijo Draco, dándole un beso en el cuello.

Hermione movió su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió —. ¿Es tu manera de decirme que te gusta cuando me quedo a dormir aquí?

Draco le retornó la sonrisa y la besó —. Llené el baño con todos tus productos también, para que no tengas que traerlos contigo cada vez que vengas.

Hermione parpadeó —. ¿Prestas atención a cuáles productos uso?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo —. Y hay más en la caja.

Sacudió la caja sobre su mano y, ciertamente, algo cayó de su interior. Una llave dorada.

—Draco… ¿es para tu corazón? —se burló ella.

—Obviamente no, pero creo que esto te gustará mucho más.

Sus ojos bajaron y fue en ese momento que ella notó la pequeña cerradura una de las esquinas superiores de su primera gaveta.

—¿Me regalarás una gaveta? —preguntó, sonando absolutamente encantada.

—Sí. Así no tendremos más problemas con tus sostenes.

Hermione soltó un gritito de alegría y abrió su nueva gaveta, ahogando un grito cuando vio lo que había adentro. Metió la mano y pudo tomar un relicario de oro de aspecto antiguo, ovalado con un búho grabado en el centro. Lo abrió, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver una foto de sus padres en un lado y una de sus hijos en el otro.

—Victoire me dijo que tenías suficiente joyería, pero cuando vi esto, me recordó mucho a ti.

Hermione asintió, incapaz de hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Ella buscó las fotos por mí. Espero que no te importe.

Hermione negó con la cabeza —. ¿Puedes ponérmelo? —dijo ella en un suspiro ahogado.

Draco tomó el relicario y Hermione sostuvo su cabello. Él lo puso alrededor de su cuello y lo aseguró en su sitio. Ella soltó su cabello, miró hacia su relicario y sonrió. Luego suspiró.

—Draco, tenemos un problema.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, luciendo preocupado.

Hermione se puso frente a él, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos. Miró fijamente sus ojos grises y dijo —. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti —Con una suave sonrisa, añadió —: Te dije que ese primer beso era una mala idea.

Draco sólo se mantuvo allí, mudo por un momento mientras la veía fijamente. Luego su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. Él se acercó y la besó suavemente, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella —. ¿Crees que estaría haciendo todo esto si no estuviese enamorándome de ti? —dijo él —. Demonios, a veces fantaseo con hacer que nuestros hijos terminen para que no tengamos que terminar esto —ambos rieron —. ¿Es eso terrible?

—Si —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio mientras desviaba la mirada —. Pero mentiría si te dijera que no he pensado lo mismo.

Ambos rieron de nuevo.

—Somos malas personas. —dijo Draco.

—No —respondió ella —. Sólo tenemos un pésimo sentido de la oportunidad.

No había mejor forma de plantearlo.

Hermione miró de nuevo su relicario y lo acarició.

—Éste de verdad ha sido el mejor cumpleaños. En realidad sí me puse algo triste porque Rose no podría pasarlo conmigo ya que ha estado en la escuela los últimos siete cumpleaños, pero esto… realmente fue perfecto —lo besó —. Gracias, Draco.

Estuvieron viéndose por un momento, perdidos en los ojos del otro, mientras comenzaba a volverse terriblemente real. Esto iba a tener que terminar. Pero hasta entonces, lo que podían hacer era disfrutar cada momento.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él —. Sabes que estaba mintiendo antes. El sexo estuvo fantástico.

Draco sonrió con burla —. Por supuesto que lo estuvo.

—Pero aún así creo que podría estar mejor. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Por supuesto.

Draco y Hermione se besaron, tropezando en el camino hacia la cama cuando sus pies se enredaron con la sábana que ella aún tenía envolviendo su cuerpo. Cayeron al piso pero sus labios permanecieron unidos, inmediatamente olvidándose de la cama cuando ella se subió sobre él, moviéndose rítmicamente mientras él acariciaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, bajando su cabeza para reclamar sus labios de forma agresiva junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

—Hermione…—susurró él mientras ella continuaba moviéndose en su regazo.

—Quiero que siempre sigamos así.

Algo húmedo cayó sobre su mejilla. Sin siquiera mirar, sabía que era una lágrima. Lo que tenían era real, y era una lástima que algo que se sintiera tan perfecto tuviese que terminar.

.

* * *

**N/T: Si les gustó, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**


	13. Intención

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, y la historia original de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue reeditado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Evilmaiden**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Intención**

.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ayudar con nada?

Hermione comenzó a ponerse de pie de la mesa de la cocina para poder mirar sobre la mesada. Antes de poderse poner de pie por completo, Draco apareció de la nada y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

—Dije que no.

—¿Qué tal si al menos hago el caf...?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración antes de que Draco levitara un tazón de café hacia ella. Hermione sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Puedo ver que no me necesitas.

—Por supuesto que te necesito —dijo él, regresando a la estufa —. Definitivamente necesitaré que tomes una ducha conmigo una vez que terminemos de desayunar… con todas las actividades extra que eso pueda conllevar.

Hermione rio —. Debí suponer que de eso se trataba.

—¿De casualidad sabes cómo hacer eso de voltear los panqueques sin magia? —preguntó Draco, acercándose con un sartén en las manos.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Draco trató de hacerlo, pero en su primer intento, el panqueque apenas se levantó del sartén. En su segundo intento, el panqueque voló al otro lado de la cocina.

—Basta de esto. —dijo él, agitando su varita para deshacerse del desorden.

—Aprenderás. —dijo ella con tono alentador.

Hermione tomó un poco de su café, riendo cada vez que escuchaba algo caerse. Esta era la tercera vez que Draco hacía el desayuno en las pasadas dos semanas, y según Victoire, practicaba casi todos los días en la cocina de la oficina. La última vez el menú había constado de tostadas francesas y salchichas; hoy eran panqueques, huevos y tocino.

Mientras esperaba a que terminara, rearregló algunas de las flores en el jarrón de la mesa. Ya que allí era donde desayunaban ahora, Hermione se había encargado de colocar siempre flores frescas. Draco poseía muchos floreros hermosos, y ella trataba de usar uno diferente cada semana con un nuevo arreglo que le fuese bien a cada uno.

—Ya estoy sirviendo. —exclamó él desde la cocina.

Hermione se puso de pie —.Te serviré café, entonces.

Sacó una taza del gabinete donde sabía que estaban, justo sobre la tetera. Para cuando regresó a la mesa, Draco ya estaba poniendo sus platos. Rio cuando vio que los huevos tenían forma de búhos, y que las yemas hacían el papel de ojos.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Es un molde que Victoire me dio. Las yemas se me rompían al principio, pero ya lo tengo controlado.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso —. Se ven perfectos.

Los dos se sentaron cerca mientras comían su desayuno y bebían su café, sin inmutarse siquiera al escuchar la alarma que les avisaba cuando alguien llegaba por la Red Flu.

Hermione refunfuñó —. ¿Está aquí otra vez?

—Alega que le gusta mi comida. —dijo Draco, tomando un sorbo de su café.

—No, me gusta la comida de tu secretaria —dijo Blaise, entrando en la cocina —. ¿Usaste canela en los panqueques como ella te dijo?

—Sabes que sí.

Draco tomó un bocado que Hermione le llevó a la boca mientras Blaise procedió a robar la comida extra que Draco había preparado. Una vez que tuvo su plato, se sentó en la mesa frente a ellos.

—No me digas que jamás aprendiste a cocinar tampoco —preguntó Hermione, tomando un bocado.

Blaise frunció el ceño —. Claro que no. Por eso dejo que las mujeres se queden. Me hacen la cena antes de tener sexo, luego dormimos, seguido de sexo mañanero, me hacen desayuno, tenemos sexo en la ducha y luego las saco de la casa. La única comida por la que tengo que preocuparme es el almuerzo.

—¿Así que eso significa que no tuviste suerte anoche? ¿Por eso estás aquí? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

—No, Granger. Ya sabes que sí tuve suerte, Pero déjame explicarte: no puedes dejar que las necesitadas se queden en tu casa, o nunca lograrás que se vayan, lo cual crea situaciones sumamente incómodas cuando tu chica del viernes aún no se ha ido cuando está llegando la chica del sábado. Aunque no puedo negar que eso a veces me ha favorecido. —dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco —. Eres un cerdo.

—Aprendí del mejor. —respondió, esta vez guiñándole un ojo a Draco.

—Sigue diciendo cosas como esa y me aseguraré de que no haya más comida para ti la próxima vez.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia al moreno del otro lado de la mesa, quien estaba mirándola con fastidio mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.

—Oh, relájate, Zabini, no estoy tratando de robarte a tu novio. De hecho, hoy es todo tuyo. Tengo deberes de la madre de la novia.

—¿Así que no te importa si vamos al pub y recogemos a un par de chicas para…?

—No te pases —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la mano y enviando los platos de ella y Draco al fregadero donde comenzaron a lavarse por sí solos —. Iré a darme una ducha —tomó a Draco por el cuello y lo besó —-. Acompáñame cuando puedas.

Hermione desapareció y Draco continuó mirando el punto donde hacía segundos estaba.

—Ugh, acabo de vomitar en mi boca —dijo Blaise, lanzando su tenedor—. Ciertamente escogiste una mujer interesante con la cual enseriarte de pronto.

—Estoy en desacuerdo —dijo Draco, tomando su taza de café —. Mis prejuicios en el colegio no me dejaban ver que probablemente es una de las pocas mujeres en el mundo que pueden mantenerme interesado. Es brillante, hermosa, elocuente…

—Y no olvides ese culo. —dijo Blaise, tomando nuevamente su tenedor.

Draco rio de forma socarrona —. Sí, ese culo. Que probablemente ya esté desnudo y esperándome en la ducha, así que, si no te importa, empieza hablar.

Blaise tragó grueso su bocado —. No hay nada más que hablar. Por lo que averigüé, Weasley está limpio. No está saliendo con nadie, y tampoco se acostó con esa tipa loca. La única persona con la que lo han visto es Granger, y parece que se ha mantenido así. Mi fuente lo siguió anoche a él en su salida con Potter. Al menos dos mujeres se le arrojaron al reciente soltero mejor amigo del héroe del Mundo Mágico y él las rechazó. Quiere a su esposa de vuelta.

Draco gruñó y bajó la mirada hacia su café.

—No sé por qué quieres forzar este divorcio. No es que haga mucha diferencia el hecho de que lo concreten ahora o en veinte años. Ella es simplemente un capricho para ti.

—No lo es. —dijo Draco, alzando la cabeza de golpe.

—Bueno, tendrá que serlo —dijo Blaise, moviendo su mano y sirviéndose otra taza de café —. Se termina en abril, ¿recuerdas? Y si estás así de obsesionado con ella ahora, no quiero imaginarme cómo estarás cuando el día llegue.

Draco volvió a bajar la mirada —. Quizás podamos encontrar una manera de que la Comadreja…

—No —dijo Blaise con tono estricto —. Deja de comportarte como un jodido loco, Draco. Ten paciencia. Eventualmente se divorciarán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Blaise sonrió con suficiencia —. Porque lo sé todo. Ahora, sube a esa ducha y fóllatela tan bien para que todo recuerdo de ese imbécil se desvanezca de su mente. Estaré aquí cuando termines.

Draco rió y dejó su taza en la mesa,

—Y dale algo de amor a ese trasero por mí. —añadió Blaise mientras su amigo desaparecía.

Draco reapareció en su dormitorio. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y podía escuchar el agua caer. Al acercarse al umbral, Hermione apareció frente a él, completamente desnuda y aún sin entrar en contacto con el agua.

—Ya era hora —dijo ella —. Me temía que iba a tener que empezar sin ti.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, sacándose la ropa mientras se apresuraba hacia ella. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a rastras hasta la ducha, ambos riendo.

A veces Draco se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido a sus mañanas antes de que ella llegara a su vida.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione entró en el salón de té. Era la primera en llegar para su reservación, por supuesto.

Mientras esperaba por la anfitriona, miró alrededor, la sala era muy femenina y brillante, y de inmediato notó la presencia de un par de mujeres sentadas en una de las mesas.

—Sra. Weasley.

Hermione se giró hacia la anfitriona.

—Su mesa está lista.

Siguió a la anfitriona dentro del restaurante, sintiendo su corazón palpitar mientras se acercaban más y más a las dos mujeres. Una de ellas las miró, encontrando sus ojos azules oscuros con los ámbares de Hermione. Sonrió de forma pretenciosa como solía hacerlo.

Hermione le retornó la sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento —. Astoria —la saludó —. Es gracioso que nos encontremos aquí. Pensé que Rose había dicho que habías rechazado su invitación porque estabas fuera de la ciudad.

—No, sólo tenía un compromiso previo —dijo Astoria, mordisqueando un pastelillo —. Ya conoces a Jaclyn Nott… Oh, digo, Jaclyn Rosier… ¿no?

—No, me temo que no había tenido el gusto —dijo Hermione. Se estiró un poco para estrechar la mano de la otra mujer en la mesa contigua, que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que preferiría —. Hermione Weasley.

Jaclyn dio un apretón —. Sólo llámame Jackie.

—En realidad, es bastante raro encontrarnos contigo aquí, Hermione—dijo Astoria —- Jackie y yo justo hablábamos de ti.

—¿En serio? —dijo Hermione, alzando las cejas.

—Sí, y quizás nos puedas aclarar algo… ¿Con cuál de nuestros ex esposos te es estás acostando?

La cara de Hermione se tornó de un rojo intenso.

—Todo este tiempo los tabloides y yo hemos estado seguros de que era con mi ex esposo, pero Jackie dice que te vio cenando con Theo hace unas semanas. —Jaclyn se removió en su asiento pero Astoria siguió sonriendo —. En el Ministerio se dice que ustedes están teniendo muchos almuerzos juntos.

—Sólo somos amigos —dijo Hermione —. Así como Dra… Malfoy y yo.

Astoria alzó una ceja —. Es muy raro que cambies la manera en que te refieres a él a mitad de oración. ¿Ya están tratándose de nombre de pila?

—No… bueno… sí, yo…

—¿Estás acostándote con Draco, entonces?

Hermione pasó de colorada a blanca como papel —No.

—Bueno, ciertamente estás acostándote con alguien —dijo Astoria —. Sé exactamente qué es lo que noto diferente en ti y es que alguien tomó ese palo frígido que tenías en el culo y te lo metió en la vagina.

Jaclyn se cubrió la cara, avergonzada. Algunas mujeres mayores de mesas vecinas las miraron con desprecio. Ese no era lenguaje adecuado para un sitio como ése.

—Ahora bien, no creo que sea con tu esposo, así que ¿por qué no nos matas la curiosidad y nos dices…?

—Granger.

Hermione alzó la vista, sus ojos abriéndose más al ver a Blaise allí de pie, con su teléfono móvil en la mano.

—¿Olvidaste algo?

—Oh —dijo Hermione, tomándolo —. Realmente no sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente. Gracias, Zabini.

Sintiendo las miradas adicionales sobre su nuca, Blaise se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Jaclyn y Astoria allí sentadas —. Astoria, pensé que estabas de viaje este fin de semana.

Astoria se sonrojó —. No. No sé por qué todos siguen diciendo eso.

—Una pequeña lechuza me dijo —dijo Blaise, volviendo a mirar a Hermione —. Nos vemos, Granger.

Se fue, y Hermione leyó un mensaje de Rose en su teléfono antes de volver a ver a Astoria y Jaclyn, quienes la miraban con curiosidad.

—Eso no es lo que parece. —dijo.

—Hmmm... —dijo Astoria —. Tú y Blaise. Debo admitirlo, estoy algo sorprendida. Siempre pensé que tenías mejor gusto que eso.

Hermione se tensó. Ya había tenido suficiente —. Al menos es de mi edad. Prefiero que haya rumores sobre él y yo que sobre mí con un jodido adolescente de dieciocho años.

Jaclyn no pareció entender a lo que se refería, pero Astoria… La mirada furiosa y asustada en su rostro lo decía todo. Sabía a qué se refería.

—Bueno, parece que la antigua princesa de Gryffindor tiene preferencia por los hombres de Slytherin. —dijo ella —. ¿Te estás cogiendo a uno solo, o te los turnas a los tres?

—Stori, por favor detente —dijo Jaclyn.

—Sí, Astoria, ¿por qué no te detienes? —dijo una nueva voz, llena de autoridad.

Todas se dieron vuelta para ver a Narcisa de pie allí.

—Como tu futura familia política, espero que le muestres cierto respeto a la Sra. Weasley, y no avergonzarla en un espacio público tomando como base un par de artículos de prensa mal escritos y chismes.

Astoria palideció —. Yo no…

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Narcisa —. Si vas a mentirle a la futura suegra de tu hijo, podrías al menos tener la decencia de no estar en el mismo lugar al cual te invitaron y rechazaste asistir.

—No leí toda la carta. —admitió Astoria.

—Entonces ven a nuestra mesa o desaparece antes de que Rose llegue.

Astoria tomó su servilleta y la arrojó en la mesa después de quitarla de su regazo —. De acuerdo. Vamos, Jackie. Aún tenemos todo un día de compras por delante.

Jaclyn se puso de pie tras ella, luciendo más que contenta de salir de allí. Lanzaron algunos galeones a la mesa y se fueron hacia la puerta. Mientras Astoria pasaba junto a Narcisa, las piernas de la mujer mayor temblaron un poco. Por suerte, se sostuvo con el respaldo de una silla, pero Astoria aún así la sostuvo y ayudó a levantarla.

—Estoy bien. —dijo Narcisa, alejándola antes de tomar asiento junto a Hermione.

Astoria lució preocupada por un momento, pero luego miró a Hermione de nuevo, dándole otra mirada de desprecio antes de salir del local con Jaclyn pisándole los talones.

Una vez que se fueron, Hermione preguntó —. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Narcisa —. Sólo estoy teniendo un momento de vejez. Astoria simplemente está acostumbrada a cuidarme. Dicen que es difícil deshacerse de los viejos hábitos —Hizo una pausa —. Antes no solía ser tan horrible, pero Draco dice que cuando le pidió el divorcio la sorprendió mucho. No ha sido la misma desde entonces. Realmente es una pena. Por años pensé que era la nuera perfecta. Era todo lo que Lucius y yo queríamos en una esposa para Draco. Desafortunadamente estábamos tan cegados por las apariencias y el estatus que no nos dimos cuenta de lo miserable que era nuestro hijo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.

Hermione sonrió y dijo —. Nunca es tarde.

Narcisa la miró con curiosidad —.Sí, bueno, de todas formas hubiese querido que Draco se hubiese casado con alguien que amara en su juventud, como Scorpius. Estoy muy feliz que esté tomando su propio camino en ese aspecto. Los Greengrass ya tenían planes de casarlo con una sangrepura francesa, pero hice que Lucius se pusiera firme al respecto,

—¿En serio? —dijo Hermione, alzando las cejas —. Bueno, te agradezco mucho que estés siendo tan comprensiva con esto. Especialmente cuando nuestras familias no tienen muy buena historia entre sí.

—Todo está en el pasado —dijo Narcisa —. Lo único que me importa es que mis muchachos estén felices. Ambos —dijo, brindándole una sonrisa peculiar a Hermione.

Hermione parpadeó. —Ummm… sí. Claro. Estoy segura de que algún día Draco encontrará a alguien bueno para él.

—Sí. Algún día pronto —respondió Narcisa, y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Uhh… ¿qué…?

—¡Tía Hermione!

Hermione se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver una ola de cabello rojo arrojarse hacia ella.

—Lily—dijo, abrazando a la chica —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tío Nev… ¡Oh! Digo, el Profesor Longbottom me dio un pase de un día. Sabía que no podía perderme esta reunión.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro y se encontró a todas sus sobrinas esperando de pie.

—Acabamos de recogerla en la estación de tren —dijo Victoire, tratando de sacar su silla, pero Dominique le ganó la partida —. Dom, no es necesario que sigas haciendo eso.

—Esa Bludger en tu panza ha crecido significativamente —dijo Dominique —. Toma la ayuda que estoy brindándote mientras puedas.

Dominique se sentó junto a su hermana, Roxanne, junto a ella, Molly tomó asiento junto a Roxanne y Lucy entre Molly y Narcisa. Lily tomó la silla junto a Hermione, dejando sólo un puesto.

—¿Dónde está la novia? —preguntó Dominique.

—Terminando con algunas muestras de pastel —dijo Hermione, revisando de nuevo su teléfono. Rose le había escrito que estaba en camino —. Podemos irnos adelantando y ordenando nuestro té. Sé lo que le gusta de aquí.

—Le dije que no programara una degustación de pasteles y la compra de vestido el mismo día, pero ella insistió —dijo Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Si nada le entra por estar demasiado hinchada, no es mi culpa.

Todos rieron.

—¿Fue una ilusión óptica o vi a la ex Sra. Malfoy salir de aquí? —preguntó Lily.

—No fue ninguna ilusión. —dijo Hermione.

—Pensé que estaba fuera de la ciudad. —dijo Victoire.

Hermione se encogió de hombros —. Supongo que no lo estaba. No hay por qué mencionarle esto a Rose —dijo, mirando a todas las ocupantes de la mesa de forma estricta. Todas asintieron.

—¿Y la abuela? —preguntó Lily.

—Tenía algunas cosas que hacer esta mañana. Nos encontraremos con ella en la tienda —dijo Hermione.

La mesera se acercó y todos ordenaron. Cuando Rose llegó, su mesa estaba llena de pequeños pasteles, bizcochos y sándwiches. Scorpius vino con ella.

—Siento llegar tarde. —dijo Rose, apresurándose hasta su asiento.

—No se preocupen, yo ya me voy —dijo Scorpius —. Sólo entré para saludarte, abuela —Se acercó a Narcisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Qué buen chico, complaciendo a una anciana —dijo Narcisa, dándole a su vez a él un beso —. Tu abuelo y yo queremos pasar por tu casa estos días. Tenemos algo para ti.

—Claro. Pueden venir el lunes. Rose y yo… bueno, Rose hará la cena.

—Lo expulsé de la cocina después de que activó la alarma de incendios cuatro veces la otra noche —dijo Rose con una sonrisa —. Los vecinos no estaban contentos.

—Inútil en la cocina, tal como su padre —dijo Narcisa.

Hermione sonrió, encontrando la mirada de Victoire al otro lado de la mesa. Si tan sólo los demás supieran lo que ambas sabían.

Scorpius se fue y las mujeres continuaron disfrutando su té. Hermione comió poco, ya que aún estaba llena por el desayuno. Cuando terminaron, se apresuraron a llegar a su reservación en la única tienda de vestidos de novias en el Londres Mágico.

Tan pronto llegaron, fueron recibidas con copas de champaña, excepto Lily, por supuesto, quien era la única menor de edad del grupo y lo resentía un poco. Pero la encargada de la tienda amablemente le facilitó una copa de sidra sin alcohol.

—Así que, dinos más de esta locación que estás pensando para saber qué estamos buscando. —dijo Dominique.

Es hermoso —dijo Rose —. Hay áreas verdes cerca de un lago y está todo rodeado de flores. Y es privado. Muy privado, así que no podrán colarse fotógrafos ajenos al evento. Scorpius solía vacacionar en una casa cercana cuando era más joven. Es el único lugar donde recuerda a su familia unida y feliz. —la última parte fue dicha en voz baja para que Narcisa no escuchara.

—¿Tienes fotos? —preguntó Molly.

Rose sacó su teléfono y les mostró algunas, dejando que sus primas las analizaran.

Hermione miró a Narcisa, quien se encontraba observando los vestidos que tenía cerca de manera extraña —¿Hay algún problema?

Narcisa la miró —. No, es sólo… no tengo la más mínima idea de qué es lo que está de moda ahora en cuanto a vestidos nupciales. Temo sugerir algo totalmente anticuado.

—Rose es un alma antigua —dijo Hermione —. Estoy segura de que estará feliz de probarse lo que escoja. Todos podemos sugerir uno, eso es lo que dijo. Y como madre, puedo sugerir al menos cinco.

—No, mamá, te toca uno como a todos los demás. —le dijo Rose, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—No soy todos los demás, Rose, soy tu madre y escogeré tantos como quiera.

Rose rodó los ojos, pero no discutió más.

La campanilla sobre la puerta sonó y todos vieron entrar a la Molly mayor con Ginny.

Rose sonrió y corrió hacia ellas —¡Abuelita! —dijo, dándole a su abuela un abrazo.

—¡Oh! —Lily chilló cuando vio que Molly sostenía una elegante caja —. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

—Lo es. —dijo Molly, abriéndolo para revelar la tiara de la tía Muriel. Todas las chicas lo miraron con admiración excepto Rose, quien miró a Hermione. Hermione se encogió de hombros. Ciertamente no sabía que ese era el asunto del que Molly tenía que encargarse.

Molly alzó la mirada y notó que Narcisa la observaba. Ella inmediatamente retornó a la tarea de revisar los vestidos.

—De acuerdo, señoritas, suficientes distracciones —dijo Hermione —Dispérsense. Es hora de buscarle algunas opciones a la novia.

Las chicas gritaron de alegría y se esparcieron por la tienda.

—¡Recuerden, nada de vestidos strapless! —ordenó Rose.

—Pero es una boda de primavera —dijo Lily —. No puedes llevar mangas.

—No dije que tuviese mangas, pero no quiero nada strapless —repitió Rose —. Los vestidos strapless siempre me hacen sentir incómoda. Como si estuviese por salir disparado o algo así.

Lily frunció el ceño y miró el pecho bien dotado de su prima, antes de ver el suyo, más pequeño —. Oh, los problemas de tener bubis.

Los primeros cinco vestidos que Rose se probó fueron escogidos por Roxanne, ambas Mollys, Dominique y uno propio. Todos fueron un "No" rotundo. Aparte del escogido por ella, todas parecían preferir los vestidos tipo baile de gala, lo cual no se parecía a ella en lo absoluto. Para la siguiente ronda aclaró ese punto.

Lily, por supuesto, no escogió un vestido de baile. El que eligió tenía un escote muy pronunciado y era sumamente ajustado. Lily lo adoraba, pero ninguna de las demás estuvo de acuerdo.

—No son nada divertidas. —dijo ella con un puchero.

Victoire escogió un vestido sencillo y bonito. Demasiado sencillo. Quizás funcionaría para alguien con sangre Veela que naturalmente brillase, pero Rose era muy pálida y ese vestido sólo acentuaba esa característica, y no de buena manera.

Mientras que el de Victoire era muy simple, el de Ginny era sumamente ornamentado y quitaba atención de la novia. El de Lucy se acercaba más a sus gustos. Un vestido de encaje con un corpiño ajustado y una falda con hermosa caída, pero algo le faltaba.

—Mamá, ¿por qué aún no has escogido nada? —preguntó Rose.

—Estoy viendo qué te luce antes —respondió Hermione —. ¿Y tú, por qué no has escogido nada?

Rose se encogió de hombros —. No lo sé. Nada me ha llamado realmente la atención.

—¿Puedo ser honesta con respecto a algo? —preguntó Narcisa, quien se había sentado en el sofá que daba hacia los espejos al inicio de todo ese proceso y aún no se había levantado.

—Por supuesto. —dijo Rose, aunque todas las demás lucían escépticos.

—Todos los vestidos que te has probado han sido color blanco puro, y la verdad no creo que favorezca tu color de piel. ¿Has considerado usar color crema?

Rose se miró en el espejo.

—Blanco es lo tradicional —dijo Molly con seriedad —. Es lo que todas las mujeres Weasley han usado.

—Pero esta boda es todo menos tradicional, ¿no lo creen? —dijo Narcisa.

Nadie respondió.

Narcisa se tensó —. De acuerdo. Claramente me he pasado de la raya. Me disculpo.

—Claro que no —dijo Hermione —. Aun no has escogido su vestido. Escoja uno color crema. De hecho creo que está en lo correcto acerca del color.

Narcisa se puso de pie sin decir palabra y se adentró en la tienda.

Hermione se volvió hacia el resto de las mujeres y susurró con fuerza.

—Compórtense, señoritas. Ella realmente quería estar presente para esto.

Cuando volvió a ver a su hija, ella estaba jugando con la tiara que le habían colocado en la cabeza. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Ahora elegiré los que me gustan —dijo —. Rose, ¿hay algo que quieras tomar para ti?

—No —respondió ella —. Estoy comenzando a envidiar mucho a esas chicas que se enamoran del primer vestido que se prueban.

Hermione tomó los pocos vestidos a los cuales les había puesto el ojo y arrastró a Rose de vuelta hacia el vestidor. Lily la siguió.

En su camino hacia allá, otra novia salió de su vestidor para mirarse en un espejo más grande —. Sigue luciendo muy largo en la parte de atrás—dijo —¿Podemos quitarle otro poco?

Una chica salió del vestidor con una cinta métrica alrededor del cuello y alfileres en la boca. Casi se los tragó al ver a Rose.

—Edie —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa —. Qué sorpresa. Pensé haber escuchado a tu padre decir que trabajabas en Madam Malkin's.

Edie se quitó los alfileres de la boca —. Así es, pero mi amiga Gertie —la novia saludó —, me pidió que le entallara su vestido —Le sonrió a Rose —¿Estás escogiendo tu vestido?

—Sí. —respondió Rose fríamente.

—Eso está intentando —añadió Lily, mucho más amistosa que su prima —. Todavía pienso que el vestido que escogí es el mejor.

—Ni siquiera podía respirar con esa cosa. —dijo Rose.

Edie rio —. Bueno, mejor vuelvo a trabajar. Me alegra haberlas visto a todas. —dijo, arrodillándose junto a la novia y levitando algunos alfileres hasta donde los necesitaba.

—Ese vestido es hermoso —susurró Lily una vez que estuvieron en la privacidad del probador —. ¿Sabías que Edie lo diseñó?

—No —dijo Rose —. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ha estado saliendo con James desde la Copa Mundial. Él está encantado con ella y me envía lechuzas llenas de información sobre Edie —hizo una pausa —. Pero no le digas a mamá y papá. No les ha dicho que está saliendo con una Nott y no creemos que se lo tomen muy bien.

Hermione sabía que eso iba dirigido a ella —.No diré nada —dijo, haciendo el gesto de cerrar sus labios con una cremallera.

—Y si dices algo, convertiré eso en una cremallera verdadera, seas o no mi tía favorita —amenazó Lily.

El primer vestido que le pusieron a Rose fue un "No" automático. No la favorecía para nada así que ni siquiera se molestaron en salir a mostrarlo a los demás. El segundo era demasiado grande.

—Debo haber tomado la talla equivocada —dijo Hermione, mirando la etiqueta —. Iré a buscar otro.

Corrió hacia afuera y rápidamente tomó un vestido de la talla adecuada. Al caminar de regreso hacia el vestidor, se detuvo al escuchar a Rose y Lily susurrando.

—No sé por qué no te cae bien Edie —dijo Lily —¿Es porque es la primera esposa de tu futuro esposo? —dijo, riendo.

—Ja. Ja. Ja. —dijo Rose —. No lo sé. Simplemente es así. No tiene nada que ver con Scorpius.

—¿Es por todas las preguntas que estaba haciendo sobre tu mamá en la Copa?

Rose se detuvo —No.

—Hasta James me ha comentado que no ha parado de hablar del hecho de que le gustaría que tu mamá saliera con su papá. Cree que son perfectos el uno para…

—¡No lo son! —espetó Rose.

—Y veo que ya encontramos la raíz del problema —dijo Lily con suficiencia —. Puedes calmarte. Tu papá le dijo a mi papá que está seguro de que no fue él quien le envió esas flores en su cumpleaños. Pero todos parecen pensar que sí está saliendo con alguien.

—No, ella no haría eso —dijo Rose —. Ella y mi papá están tratando de que las cosas funcionen.

—No creo que….

—¡Lo están!

Hermione oyó a Lily suspirar —. Está bien. Debería saber que discutir con la novia es una batalla perdida.

—No quiero hablar más de esto —dijo Rose, con una voz entrecortada —. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Ignoras mis lechuzas cada vez que te pregunto sobre Parker.

—Porque no hay nada que decir —dijo Lily —. Aparte de las prácticas, no tengo contacto con él.

—¿Y él no ha intentado acercarse?

—Bueno, por supuesto que ha tratado, pero cada vez que lo hace esa perra de Issy se aparece y lo aleja de mí. ¿Puedes creer que intentó hacer que él me echara del equipo?

—Pero tú eres la jugadora estrella.

—¡Lo sé!

—¿Y cómo sabes que ella hizo eso?

—Flynn me lo dijo. Aparentemente lo dijo delante de él y Garrett y ambos me defendieron.

—¿Y qué hizo Parker?

—¡NADA! —exclamó Lily —. Esa chica está regando rumores sobre mí, ¡y a él no le importa! Le dice a todos que soy fácil cuando soy la virgen y ella es la que ya ha dado la vuelta con todo el equipo de Quidditch. ¿Sabías que Parker me dijo que él e Issy perdieron la virginidad juntos un par de semanas antes de que terminaran? Pero Hugo… Hugo dice que no hay forma de que ella la hubiese perdido recientemente cuando estuvo con él, porque sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Hugo se acostó con ella? —preguntó Rose, sonando asqueada.

—Uh, sí. Dah.

—¡Qué asco! Pensé que sólo habían sido unos besos o algo. No sabía que habían llegado tan lejos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Porque ella es fácil, yo no.

—No hables muy alto de estas cosas. ¿Y si mi mamá escucha?

—Estoy casi segura de que ella ya sabe que Hugo es sexualmente activo—dijo Lily —. Él no es muy reservado al respecto.

—De todos modos, ella no necesita saber qué es lo que están haciendo sus hijos.

—Ella no es virgen, Rose. Además, también sospecho que sabe que tú también tienes sexo.

—¡Ya basta!

—Digo, es sólo que vives con el tipo con el que vas a casarte —dijo Lily —. Y compartieron el dormitorio de Premios Anuales todo el año pasado.

—Está bien, puede asumir todo lo que quiera, pero eso no significa que tenga que saber los detalles.

—¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Cómo el hecho de que tuviste suerte porque el chico con el que perdiste la virginidad de forma impulsiva se enamoró de ti? —hizo una pausa —. Tres meses después.

—¡Lily!

Lily soltó una carcajada.

Habiendo escuchado suficiente, Hermione abrió la cortina y entró —. Disculpen la demora. Tuve problemas para encontrar la talla correcta ¿Estaban peleando? Creí escuchar gritos aquí.

—No. —dijeron ambas rápidamente.

Metieron a Rose en el vestido y, si bien le quedaba como un guante, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era el correcto. Justo cuando Rose se estaba quitando el último vestido, alguien golpeó suavemente el panel junto a la cortina. Hermione abrió y se encontró a Narcisa con un vestido en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para uno más?

—¿Rosie, qué opinas? —preguntó Hermione

—Seguro —dijo Rose —. Pero es todo por hoy. Ya estoy saturada.

Hermione tomó el vestido y Narcisa retornó a la sala de espera. Rose se puso el vestido, y todos hicieron una pausa al vérselo puesto en el espejo.

—Oh. —murmuraron todas.

Era color crema, pero de un tono tan rico que lucía casi dorado contra la piel de Rose. La parte superior era ajustada, y tenía mangas cortas de encaje que casi lo hacían parecer una pequeña chaqueta con un listón alrededor de la cintura. Era ajustado en las caderas pero se abría más abajo con una espectacular caída.

—Guau —dijo Lily —. No es realmente un vestido primaveral, pero estaba definitivamente en lo correcto acerca del color.

—La corona lo hace lucir estúpido. —dijo Rose.

—Es una tiara, cariño. —bromeó Hermione, tomando a Rose por la nuca y sacudiéndola un poco.

Rose la sacó la lengua.

Todas salieron y el resto de las presentes se quedaron literalmente sin palabras cuando Rose se puso en el pedestal, dándose vuelta para poder verse desde todos los ángulos.

—Olviden la tradición. El crema es perfecto. —dijo Victoire.

La mayoría asintió. Hermione notó que Narcisa sonreía con orgullo.

—De verdad me encanta. —dijo Rose, sus ojos brillantes al mirarse en el espejo.

—Pero no es un vestido primaveral —dijo Lucy —. Sería bueno si fueses a casarte en invierno.

Rose jugueteó con el encaje —.Quizás.

—Ignora a todos los demás, Rose —dijo Hermione —¿Cómo te sientes acerca del vestido?

—Me siento…—Rose se miró en el espejo y vio atrás suyo a su abuela, sentada algo enfurruñada. Rose frunció el ceño —, como que tengo que pensarlo un poco más. Pero hasta ahora es mi favorito —Se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se dio vuelta de nuevo para verse de lado. Lucía perfecto desde cualquier ángulo.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó Dominique.

Lily avanzó y tomó la etiqueta con el precio. Silbó. —Es caro. Sólo diré eso.

Rose miró el precio —. Está definitivamente fuera de presupuesto.

—Si es el que quieres, nos las arreglaremos —dijo Hermione.

—Ajá —Rose se miró de nuevo en el espejo —. Ya estoy lista para cambiarme —dijo, apresurándose hacia los vestidores.

Edie estaba a la vista de nuevo, colocando alfileres en el vestido de su amiga. Sonrió al ver a Rose. —Guau, luces genial, ¿ése es el que quieres?

—¡No. Lo. Sé! —espetó Rose, metiéndose al probador.

Hermione corrió tras ella —. Rose, cariño, ¿qué sucede?

—Me encanta. —dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí, puedo darme cuenta. —dijo Hermione.

—Y odio la tiara.

—Sí, eso también lo sé.

—A la abuela no le agrada Narcisa. Si escojo este vestido y no uso la tiara, ella me odiará.

—Creo que eso es un poco exagerado. —dijo Hermione con una risita.

Rose se echó en una silla y Hermione se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Vamos, Rosie. Dime lo que de verdad te pasa.

Rose se sonó la nariz —. Scorpius está entusiasmado con ese lugar, y me encanta —dijo —. Pero nos reunimos con la administración y el precio está muy, muy por encima del presupuesto. Papá jamás lo aceptaría… y aún más importante, no podría pagarlo. Scorpius dice que puede preguntarle a su papá si puede ayudar, pero sabes que Papá nunca aceptaría. Lo odia. Todos odian a su familia, ¡Y me está enloqueciendo que los que tienen la mala reputación son los únicos que están haciendo un esfuerzo por mejorar las cosas!

—Lo sé. —dijo Hermione, acariciando las manos de su hija —. Apesta.

—¡Por todos los dioses que sí!

—Hagamos algo. Hablaré con tu abuela y aclararé algunas cosas.

Los ojos de Rose se iluminaron.

—Y si estás de acuerdo con ello, quizá haya una manera de que logremos que el padre de Scorpius pague la locación sin que tu padre se entere.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella.

—No preocupes tu cabecita con esas cosas —dijo Hermione —.Tú solo enfócate en tu boda y mami se encargará de los detalles sucios.

Rose sonrió.

—¿Y el vestido? —preguntó.

Rose se miró nuevamente —. Esperaré un poco. Pero creo que este es.

—Entonces salgamos ya de aquí. —Hermione se puso de pie y ayudó a Rose a hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que se cambió, salieron a encontrarse con las demás y dieron por terminada la jornada.

Todas salieron de la tienda y se abrazaron antes de separarse, especialmente a Lily quien no las vería nuevamente hasta Navidad. Ginny la acompañó hasta la estación de trenes.

Narcisa se acercó a Rose y le tendió una mano —. Gracias por dejarme acompañarte.

Rose ignoró la mano y la abrazó —. Gracias por venir. De verdad creo que cambió mi mundo con lo del color crema.

—Me alegra haber podido ayudar —dijo Narcisa, sonriendo antes de alejarse por su propio camino.

Tan pronto como Hermione estuvo caminando sola, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Al ver que la llamaba Draco, sonrió y contestó.

—Estaba a punto de llamarte.

—¿Eso significa que ya terminaste por hoy con tus deberes de madre de la novia?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no estás aquí aún? Mis sábados ya no son buenos si no los paso contigo desnuda en mi cama.

—Y en otros lugares. —rio Hermione.

—Puedes apostarlo, muñeca. Muévete ya para acá.

—Tengo que pasar por mi casa antes, pero estaré allá antes de cenar.

Draco suspiró —. Oh, de acuerdo. Nos vemos pronto.

—Hasta pronto.

Hermione cortó la llamada, muy ocupada sonriendo para darse cuenta de la mano que salía del callejón por el que estaba cruzando para agarrarla. Fue arrojada contra la pared y se encontró mirando los ojos furiosos de Astoria.

—¿Quién te dijo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, completamente confundida.

—Sobre mí… y Deacon —dijo Astoria con un gruñido —¿Quién te dijo? ¿Fue Draco?

—¿Quién es Deacon? —preguntó Hermione. Luego se dio cuenta de a quién se refería. —. ¿El hijo de Blaise?

Astoria enrojeció —. ¿Fue Draco? —espetó.

—No, claro que no —dijo Hermione —.Te vi con él en la fiesta de compromiso. Salí a caminar antes de irme y te vi medio desnuda con un niño en uno de los bancos. Luego los regadores del jardín se encendieron y yo me largué de ahí.

—No es un niño —se defendió Astoria —. Tiene dieciocho años y…

—Es un niño —dijo Hermione seria —. ¿Y por qué se supone que me estás lanzando a un callejón de esta manera?

—¡Porque no puedes decirle a nadie sobre él!

—¿A quién habría de decirle? —dijo Hermione —. Nuestras familias están por unirse. No sólo es una vergüenza lo que haces, sino que también me agrada tu hijo y espero que jamás se entere de lo que su madre está haciendo con uno de sus amigos.

Astoria se sonrojó —. Mira, fue un error, ¿de acuerdo? Se terminó. El pequeño idiota ha estado amenazándome con decirle a Scorpius desde que terminé con él, pero su padre lo tiene bajo control. Yo tampoco quiero que Scorpius se entere.

—Bien —dijo Hermione —. Tenemos un acuerdo, Mantendré la boca cerrada y tú te alejarás de… ¿Declan?

—Deacon.

—Sí, él.

Astoria la miró con curiosidad —. ¿No vas a chantajearme con esto?

—No —dijo Hermione —. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Astoria se encogió de hombros —. La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco lo harían.

—Entonces siento pena por ti —dijo Hermione —. Ahora aléjate para poder irme, por favor.

Astoria dio un paso atrás.

—Pero si pudieses ser un poco más amable con mi hija, eso ciertamente ayudaría a mantenerme callada. —Hermione odiaba darle la razón a Astoria, pero como madre, tenía que hacerlo.

—¡No he sido grosera con ella! —exclamó Astoria —. No quieres verme ser mala, que es exactamente lo que obtendrás si me entero de que es mi ex esposo con quien estabas intercambiando risitas por ese aparato muggle. —Salió del callejón, empujando a Hermione con su hombro —. Se suponía que estaría fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana. No era mentira. Pero…—suspiró —, el viaje se canceló. Si no encontró ya un vestido, entonces iré con ella al próximo paseo de compras.

Astoria se dio vuelta y se fue, dejando a Hermione sola y temiendo la presencia de otra potencial amenaza contra ella y Draco. Mantener esto en secreto se estaba volviendo agotador, y obviamente no estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al respecto.

.

**OoOoO**

.

Hermione revisó su closet, tratando de encontrar un pijama que al menos estuviese medio limpio para llevarse a donde Draco. Aun con su gaveta allá, siempre parecía no tener ropa limpia, porque ya no tenía tiempo de hacer la lavandería. Necesitaba hacer algo de tiempo entre sus sesiones en la cama. Hablando de eso, sus sábanas probablemente también necesitaban lavarse.

A gatas en el piso de su armario, Hermione se encontró con un maletín que no había usado desde la noche de la graduación de Rose. Sabía que era algo poco probable, pero igual metió la mano en el bolso, gritando de júbilo cuando palpó tela. Saco la pieza de ropa, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el negligé negro que había comprado para lucirle a Ron, pero que nunca se había puesto.

Se mordió el labio. A veces se preocupaba de no ser lo suficientemente atrevida como para mantener el interés de Draco. Él era mucho más experimentado. Pero si se aparecía usando esto…

Hermione salió del armario y se quitó la ropa. Ya lo había decidido. Cuando tuvo puesto el negligé, se vio en el espejo. Faltaba algo. Se puso el labial rojo, dio un paso atrás y se miró de nuevo. Mejor, pero no quería simplemente aparecerse vestida así. Quería sorprenderlo.

Hermione volvió al closet y sacó un sobretodo blanco, largo. Tras ponerse unos tacones negros, se dirigió a su chimenea. Podría regresar a buscar cualquier otra cosa que necesitara luego.

Apareciéndose en el salón de Draco, estuvo a punto de aparecerse hasta su dormitorio cuando escuchó pasos.

—Acabo de enviarte un mensaje. —dijo Draco, entrando de forma apresurada en la habitación.

Hermione alzó las cejas —¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues creo que me llegó tu mensaje fuerte y claro —dijo, desatando el nudo del sobretodo y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Draco se detuvo a medio camino mirándola boquiabierto —. Mierda, Hermione.

Ella sonrió.

—Ponte la maldita ropa.

Y su sonrisa se desvaneció —. De acuerdo… no era exactamente la reacción que buscaba —dijo, moviéndose incómoda.

—Soy partidario de que luego te la quites nuevamente, pero ahora, necesitas ponértela. Ya mismo. —Draco levantó el sobretodo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hablo en serio, Hermione, ponte ya la maldita…

—¿Draco, quién está allí?

Hermione gritó horrorizada cuando Narcisa entró al salón.

—Oh —Narcisa sonrió —¿Interrumpo algo?

Hermione le arrancó el abrigo de las manos a Draco y se cubrió.

Draco palideció —Madre —dijo —. Esto no es lo que parece.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó Narcisa, alzando una ceja como toda una Malfoy —. Me encantaría oír tu explicación entonces.

—Uhhh… bueno, la Sra. Weasley simplemente vino porque…

Narcisa alzó una mano para que dejara de hablar —. No pienses mucho en esto, cariño. Hay pocas excusas que puedes inventar que expliquen esto además de la verdadera. Además, siempre has sido terrible para mentirle a tu mami —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tengo curiosidad de saber cuáles eran esas pocas excusas, porque no se me ocurría nada. Miró a Hermione.

Ella se encogió de hombros —¿Un desfile de lencería en pro de una causa de caridad? —sugirió, su voz temblorosa.

—Huh. Yo iba a decir que era la nueva moda en Paris.

—No les hubiese creído ninguna de las dos —dijo Narcisa, adentrándose en la habitación. Hermione se posicionó para que su parte frontal cubierta fuera lo que Narcisa viera. —. En realidad, he sabido de esto —gesticuló con la mano hacia ellos—, ya desde hace un tiempo.

Draco frunció el ceño y preguntó —¿Cómo?

—¿Sabes? fue algo cómico —dijo Narcisa, tomando asiento en el sofá —. Durante la fiesta de compromiso mis pies me dolían un poco, así que me senté aquí la mayoría de la noche, viendo la chimenea —miró a Hermione —. Nunca te fuiste esa noche. No puedes aparecerte en esta casa ni fuera de ella. Sólo en los alrededores. La única manera de salir es por la reja principal, que está protegida por contraseña. Sólo un Malfoy o uno de nuestros elfos domésticos podrían sacarte. Revisé al día siguiente. Nunca fue abierta.

Hermione tragó grueso —. Oh.

—Sin mencionar el hecho de que Draco parecía no poder mantener sus manos lejos de ti durante la Copa Mundial cuando pensaba que nadie estaba viendo. Tienen que ser más cuidadosos, cariño. Ella es una mujer casada.

—Separada. —dijo Draco con seriedad.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño —Narcisa se puso de pie —. Mandaré una lechuza al restaurante para cambiar la reservación para tres. Sugiero que vayas a ponerte algo más adecuado —le dijo a Hermione —, de la gaveta de arriba a la derecha, creo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos —¿Has estado husmeando en mi habitación?

Narcisa sonrió mientras caminaba hacia los jardines donde había una pequeña lechucería.

Hermione se tapó la cara con su sobretodo —. Oh, por todos los dioses, qué vergüenza.

Cuando escuchó a Draco reír, bajó el abrigo sólo para dejar ver sus ojos y lo miró con reproche.

—Debo admitir que escogiste un mal día para ser espontánea.

La tomó del brazo y los apareció a ambos en su dormitorio. Hermione soltó el sobretodo y se dirigió a su gaveta.

—¿Por qué iré a cenar contigo? —preguntó ella, poniéndose un vestido y medias.

—Porque mi madre te lo pidió —contestó él. Cuando Hermione comenzó a quitarse el negligé, él frunció el ceño —¿Planeas ponerte eso de nuevo más tarde, no?

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados —. Honestamente, no creo que vuelva a estar de humor para ello. Jamás.

El ceño fruncido de Draco se acentuó más.

—¿Sabías de esto?

—¿De qué? —preguntó él.

—Que tu madre ya sabía sobre nosotros. —dijo Hermione, poniéndose el vestido.

—Obviamente que no. —dijo Draco —. No me dijo nada al respecto.

Ella se dio vuelta para que Draco subiera la cremallera —. ¿Crees que esté molesta?

—No lo parece.

Hermione se miró rápido en el espejo antes de tomar su abrigo del piso y ponérselo de nuevo —. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —dijo —. Debería irme a casa y dejarte lidiar con el control de daños.

—Pero no lo harás —dijo Draco —, porque quieres caerle bien a mi madre —sonrió.

Hermione le retornó la sonrisa —. Sólo porque me cae bien su hijo.

Draco se inclinó y la besó —. La cena pasará rápido —susurró mientras la sostenía cerca —. Luego, apenas volvamos acá, puedes ponerte esa ropa y repetir tu acto de entrada.

—Trato hecho. —dijo Hermione, besándolo de nuevo.

Ambos se aparecieron nuevamente en el salón, donde Narcisa los esperaba.

—Mucho mejor —dijo, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa —.Tomaremos la Red Flu hasta el Callejón Diagon y luego caminaremos hasta el restaurante.

Narcisa tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y entró en la chimenea primero, seguida de Hermione y luego de Draco. El restaurante estaba sólo a un par de cuadras pero Draco se aseguró aún así de ofrecerle su brazo a su madre. Hermione caminó unos pasos detrás de ellos, extremadamente nerviosa por el prospecto de que alguien conocido los viera y cuestionara su compañía. La única excusa que se le ocurría era que Narcisa la había invitado durante el paseo de compras más temprano.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, la anfitriona tomó sus abrigos y los sentaron inmediatamente, aunque hubiesen cambiado el número de personas diez minutos antes. Su mesa estaba en una esquina, lejos de los demás comensales en el restaurante relativamente lleno. Una botella de vino y caviar los esperaban en la mesa.

—Pedí privacidad —dijo Narcisa cuando vio a Hermione mirando a su alrededor —. El dueño es un amigo cercano de Lucius.

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está mi padre hoy? —preguntó Draco.

—Está cenando con los Notts —respondió Narcisa —. Al parecer Tobías está bastante disgustado con la compañía que su primo Theodore ha escogido últimamente —miró a Hermione.

Ella se sonrojó —. Theo es muy amable. Es difícil pensar que esté emparentado con Tobías.

—Sí, todos podemos coincidir en eso. —dijo Narcisa.

—¿Y qué esperan que mi padre haga al respecto? —preguntó Draco.

—Supongo que esperan que convenza a Hermione de mantener su distancia —hizo una pausa —. ¿Está bien que te llame así? Considerando que acabo de verte luciéndote en paños menores para mi hijo, llamarte Sra. Weasley no me parece apropiado.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo —. De verdad siento que haya…

—No lo lamentes —dijo Narcisa —. Personalmente, creo que eres una excelente pareja para Draco, a pesar de sus circunstancias. Es un hombre brillante que necesita una mujer capaz de seguirle el paso.

—Sí, madre, ella es muy brillante —dijo Draco —, pero no te acostumbres mucho a esto. Esas circunstancias de las que hablas nos forzaron a llegar a un acuerdo. Esto terminará el día de la boda.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con simpleza

Draco gruñó —. Porque nuestros hijos van a casarse, obviamente.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —dijo ella —. Si bien las circunstancias no son las ideales, ciertamente no son algo nunca antes visto. No es que sean parientes de sangre. Astoria era tu prima tercera, así que muchos pensarían que esas circunstancias eran menos ideales aún.

Hermione arrugó la nariz —Por Merlín, el Mundo Mágico es asquerosamente pequeño.

—Así es como viven los sangre pura, cariño —dijo Narcisa —. Aunque los argumentos para mantener esa pureza ya no son válidos. Tú eres ciertamente prueba de ello con el estatus que tienes siendo una simple hija de muggles. Es muy impresionante.

—Gracias. —dijo Hermione, tomando un sorbo del vino que le habían servido.

—No entiendo cuál es el problema —dijo Narcisa —. Scorpius puede molestarse al principio pero sé que entendería —Miró a Hermione —. Una vez hayas finalizado tu divorcio, claro está.

Hermione tomó un sorbo aún más grande.

—Sí vas a divorciarte, ¿verdad?

Hermione se terminó la copa de un trago —. Creo que sí.

—¿Entonces por qué no has empezado con el papeleo y…?

—¡Madre! —gritó Draco —. La vida de Hermione no es tu problema.

—Sí lo es si no tiene intención de comprometerse contigo —dijo Narcisa con severidad —. No estás haciéndote más joven Draco. Tú y tu esposa se divorciaron, ya has tenido más de un año para divertirte, es momento de que encuentres una pareja adecuada y te establezcas con ella. Que te cases con alguien en tus propios términos.

—¡Pero no quiero casarme de nuevo! —soltó Draco, cerrando la boca de golpe y mirando de medio lado a Hermione para ver su reacción. Ella se mantuvo impávida.

Narcisa alzó una ceja —¿Perdón?

—¿Qué es el matrimonio sino una serie de firmas en un pergamino? —dijo él —. Estuve casado por veinte años y no sentía ni una fracción de lo que siento ahora. O te comprometes con alguien o no lo estás.

Narcisa movió su mirada a Hermione —. ¿Y tú, tienes algún interés en casarte nuevamente?

Hermione se encogió de hombros —. No lo sé. No lo he pensado mucho.

—Madre, la estás incomodando —dijo Draco —. Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre nuestra relación, entonces házmelas en privado. No aquí —puso su mano en la rodilla de Hermione. Ella tomó su mano y la apretó.

—Por todos los dioses —dijo ella, tocándose la frente con la copa de vino —. Estamos haciendo un horrible trabajo en mantener esto en secreto. ¿Cómo dejamos que tres personas se enteraran?

—¿Yo soy la tercera? —preguntó Narcisa.

—Obviamente —dijo Draco.

—Entonces cumplo con informarles que en realidad somos cuatro

Draco y Hermione se tensaron —¿Qué? —espetó él —¿Quién más?

—Tu padre.

Hermione casi se cayó de su silla, pero la mano de Draco la tenía en un agarre tan fuerte que se mantuvo en su sitio.

—¿Qué? —gruñó de nuevo —Joder, ¿le dijiste?

—Draco, cuida tu lenguaje frente a tu madre. —dijo Hermione, poniendo la copa de vino en la mesa y tratando aún de equilibrarse. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lucius y yo no tenemos secretos —dijo Narcisa —. No sé por qué estás tan molesto. Ha notado lo feliz que has estado estos últimos meses. Nunca despreciaría esta situación.

—Excepto que está cenando en este instante con los Notts tratando de encontrar alguna manera de neutralizar a Hermione —respondió Draco con mal humor.

—Fue allá a defenderla —le replicó Narcisa —. A petición mía. No iba a ir hasta que le dije que era necesario. La respeta al igual que a su hija.

—Aquí está su cena, Sra. Malfoy —dijo una mesera, colocando tres platos en frente de cada uno de ellos —. El dueño me ha pedido que les dé privacidad, así que sólo encienda su varita si necesitan algo y aquí estaré.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Narcisa —. Espero que no les importe que haya ordenado con antelación. El chef aquí hace un filete de dragón increíble.

Hermione miró fijamente su carne, muy roja.

—¿No eres una come hojas, no? —preguntó Narcisa arrugando la nariz.

—¿Vegetariana? —dijo Hermione —No.

—Qué bien. Nunca he entendido a esos amantes de las plantas. Es comer o ser comido, eso decimos los Malfoy.

—¿Es carne de dragón de verdad? —preguntó Hermione, mirando su filete con escepticismo.

—Pues no —dijo Narcisa —. La carne de dragón está prohibida en Inglaterra, estoy segura que lo sabes, pero el aderezo está hecho de escamas de colacuerno. Es toda una exquisitez.

Hermione cortó su filete lentamente y tomó un mordisco. Estaba muy bueno, mejor de lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, era comida de gente rica. La enorme pila de caviar en su mesa y la botella de vino vintage le decían que Narcisa no temía gastar unos cuantos galeones.

A mitad de la comida, Draco se levantó titubeante al baño. Las miraba cada par de pasos. Si no hubiese sido una emergencia, no se hubiese ido.

—Ahora que estamos solas, quisiera saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo. —dijo Narcisa.

—En verdad no lo sé —dijo Hermione, temiendo hacer contacto visual —. Aún es algo muy nuevo. Me gusta. Mucho. Mucho más de lo que jamás pensé.

—¿Él te dio eso? —preguntó Narcisa, señalando el collar de Hermione.

Hermione miró el relicario y sonrió —.Sí, me lo dio por mi cumpleaños.

—En más de veinte años, la única pieza de joyería que Draco le compró a Astoria fue el anillo de bodas que yo tuve que escoger porque él se negó a hacerlo. El simple hecho de estar contigo saca una luz en él que no había visto en años.

Hermione se sonrojó.

Narcisa se acercó a ella un poco por sobre la mesa —.Déjame ser franca.

Como si ya no lo hubiese sido.

—Como seguro has notado, ya no soy una jovencita y antes de irme de este mundo lo que más deseo es que mi hijo sea feliz. Si esto no es algo serio, entonces debo exigirte que salgas de su vida para que encuentre a alguien más que lo haga sentir así. Ahora, te pregunto nuevamente, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

Hermione se sentó muy quieta, sintiendo su corazón palpitar desbocado. Finalmente alzó la mirada y enfrentó los ojos de Narcisa con los suyos. Las mujeres se miraron. Hermione finalmente volvió a la conversación, dejando que su corazón tomara el mando de la conversación, aunque fuese por unos instantes, solo para responder.

—Quiero estar con él —dijo con confianza —. Él me hace más feliz de lo que he estado en años —Y luego la realidad la golpeó y su cabeza tomó el mando —. Pero le prometí a mi esposo que no presionaría con lo del divorcio hasta después de Navidad y Rose… por muy fuerte que parezca, aún es una niña y no creo que acepte esta relación. No ahora, quizás nunca. Mis hijos lo son todo para mí y, por muy duro que sea, debo poner su felicidad antes de la mía.

Con los ojos aun sobre Hermione, Narcisa se reclinó en su silla.

—Pero no puede hacer que lo deje —dijo Hermione con voz ahogada —. Aún no. El pensar en que él esté con alguien más me mata. Lo necesito en mi vida ahora mismo. Él es lo único que me mantiene cuerda.

Narcisa frunció los labios mientras evaluaba a la mujer frente a ella —. ¿Lo amas? —preguntó.

—Es muy pronto para eso. —dijo Hermione.

—¿Lo es?

—¿Con qué estás molestándola ahora, madre? —preguntó Draco mientras retomaba su asiento entre ambas mujeres, automáticamente tomando la mano de Hermione bajo la mesa.

—¿Por qué asumes que la estaba molestando? —preguntó Narcisa —. Sólo estábamos conversando.

Los tres terminaron su cena, manteniendo las conversaciones banales a un mínimo antes de salir. Mientras Draco fue con la anfitriona a buscar sus abrigos, Hermione y Narcisa esperaron en la puerta.

—Estuvo mal de mi parte el ponerte un ultimátum —dijo Narcisa por lo bajo —. Me disculpo… pero si fuera tú, consideraría cancelar esa fecha límite que se impusieron. Es evidente que entre ustedes se hacen felices y eso es lo único que debería importarle a los demás.

Draco volvió y ayudó a ambas mujeres a colocarse sus abrigos. Justo cuando iban a salir por la puerta, Narcisa se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su bolso y volvió al restaurante. Draco aguantó la puerta y Hermione salió. En el momento en que ella lo miró, una cámara los encandiló con su flash. Cuando los puntos brillantes en su visión desaparecieron, su fotógrafo favorito estaba parado delante de ellos.

—¿Noche de citas? —preguntó.

—¿Acaso no tienes vida propia? —espetó Draco.

—No, pero prefiero la de ustedes —dijo el fotógrafo —. Paga mucho mejor.

Draco lo miró con desprecio —. Piérdete.

Narcisa salió del restaurante y miró al fotógrafo —¿Éste es el hombre que los ha estado molestando? —le preguntó a Draco.

—Sí.

—Tú, plaga… Te aconsejo que te mantengas alejado de mi familia. Los Malfoy tienen muchos amigos en lugares privilegiados —Narcisa tomó tanto a Hermione como a Draco del brazo y los alejó de la escena —. El descaro que tienen algunas personas.

Cuando Draco y Hermione estuvieron de regreso solos en la mansión Malfoy, Hermione lo sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea antes de excusarse. Cuando regresó, lucía igual que antes, hasta que dejó caer el sobretodo nuevamente, revelando el negligé negro una vez más.

—Deseaba que fuese a eso a lo que habías ido —dijo Draco, tomándola por el trasero y sentándola en su regazo. Le besó el cuello —. Lamento que la noche no haya salido como esperabas.

—No hay problema —dijo Hermione, soltando suaves gemidos mientras se frotaba contra el miembro rígido en los pantalones de Draco —.En realidad me cae bien tu madre,

—Ahí tienes más pruebas de que me adoras —los labios de Draco bajaron de su cuello a la clavícula, sin detenerse hasta que sus dientes estaban quitando del medio la tela fina para poder besar sus pezones —. A nadie le cae bien mi madre.

Los gemidos de Hermione se volvieron más intensos y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Draco. Movió sus piernas para colocarlas a cada lado de las piernas del rubio, bajando y dejándose penetrar —. No hablemos más de tu madre. Sólo cógeme como que no importa nada más en el mundo.

Y así lo hizo. Ambos se movían juntos de una forma tan perfecta como aquella primera noche. Sólo que las cosas entre ellos habían evolucionado, haciendo que cada momento fuese cada vez mejor. Hermione se mantuvo fuera de su cabeza por el momento, pero pronto sabía que tendría que confrontar su temor de que Narcisa tuviera razón.

¿Era acaso demasiado pronto para admitir sentimientos por él? Draco le importaba mucho, estaba enamorándose de él, pero también sabía que era más que eso.

¿Pero amor, ya?

Había ciertamente una línea muy delgada entre lo que sentía y el amor, pero lo que temía más que nada era cruzar esa línea y no poder volver atrás. Por ahora, la negación parecía la única opción lógica.

.

* * *

**N/T: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. La cosa se va poniendo intensa, y ocultarse es cada vez más difícil.**

**¡No olviden dejarme sus comentarios! ¡Love y'all!**

**A.-**

* * *

**Nota de Reeditora: Y hasta acá llegaron los capítulos traducidos por Evilmaiden, yo sólo me encargué de pulirlos un poco más. Así que muchísimas gracias a ella por traernos esta parte de la historia. **

**De ahora en adelante continuaremos con la traducción por nuestra cuenta. En el comienzo de cada capítulo estará el nombre de la traductora de la misma para darle el reconocimiento que se merecen.**

**Una vez más ¡Muchas gracias Evilmaiden!**

**Sunset82.**


	14. Decepción

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, y la historia original de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: ****Inay Vanderwoodsen**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Decepción**

.

—Sr. Malfoy, Harry Potter está aquí para verle —se escuchó la voz de Victoire desde la esfera en el escritorio de Draco.

Draco lo presionó y dijo —: Gracias, señora Lupin. Dígale que sólo tardaré cinco minutos.

Hermione se rio cuando él quitó el dedo de la esfera y comenzó a succionar su seno expuesto, otra vez. —¿Cinco minutos, señor Malfoy? ¿Está tan seguro de que podrá hacerme acabar antes de eso?

—Incluso con tiempo para acurrucarse después —dijo Draco mientras reiniciaba sus embestidas.

La cabeza de Hermione cayó hacia atrás cuando él se movió a la perfección —.Me siento mal haciendo esto con Harry en la otra habitación.

—Él fue quien llegó temprano. Es su culpa.

Ella sintió que debería debatir con él un poco más fuerte sobre el tema pero, en ese momento, estaba en completo éxtasis, y al borde de un orgasmo pero a la vez tratando de contenerlo para no volverlo a él aún más arrogante. Pero la forma suave y sensual en la que estaba tomando su pezón mientras la follaba con tal abandono era demasiado para ella. Él la miró y sonrió, quitando los dientes de su pezón y manteniendo su mirada mientras le pasaba la lengua antes de pasar al siguiente. Y luego le estaba frotando su clítoris, sus dedos se movían tan agresivamente como su miembro. La cabeza de Hermione cayó hacia atrás nuevamente mientras gritaba fuerte. Su sonrisa creció.

—Está bien. Tú ganas —dijo ella, jadeando mientras él seguía follándola.

—Siempre lo hago.

Draco la sacó del escritorio y la giró, sentándose en su silla antes de colocarla de nuevo sobre su miembro —. Te toca a ti hacer el trabajo, muñeca.

Hermione no tuvo ningún problema con eso. Ella giró la cabeza y lo besó suavemente antes de plantar los pies a cada lado de él y comenzar a moverse, lento al principio y moviendo las caderas de una forma que sabía que lo volvía loco. Mientras continuó besándola, la mano de Draco se arrastró nuevamente frotando su clítoris. Ella se movió más rápido, los gemidos de los dos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que el sonido de sus choques llenaba la sala.

Una vez que Hermione supo que estaban en la recta final, colocó ambos pies en el suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio para prepararse mientras rebotaba agresivamente sobre él. Sabía que esta vista de su trasero moviéndose mientras su miembro desaparecía dentro de ella siempre era su forma favorita de culminar.

Draco dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras ella lo follaba a través de su orgasmo, y continuó frotando su clítoris hasta que ella tuvo uno propio.

Hermione volvió a caer sobre su regazo, su polla suave dentro de ella mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, Draco plantando besos lánguidos en su cuello y mejillas.

—Acabaste dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. Ese es un nuevo récord. —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—El segundo siempre es el más fácil —respondió ella, riendo antes de besar sus labios carnosos —. Bien hecho —Se puso de pie y se enderezó, ajustándose el pelo y arreglándose la ropa antes de volver a ponerse los zapatos. —. Supongo que debería apurarme antes de llegar tarde a nuestra reunión —le guiñó un ojo —. ¿Almorzamos después?

Draco, que aún no se había movido de la silla, la miró y arqueó una ceja —. ¿Otra vez? Ya lo hemos hecho dos veces hoy y aún no son las once.

—¿No estás preparado?

Draco entrecerró los ojos —. Touché. Supongo que no puedo negarle a mi dama lo que quiere —Se puso de pie y volvió a ponerse los pantalones.

Hermione se acercó y le alisó la corbata antes de arreglar su cabello. Él le inclinó el mentón hacia arriba y la besó, mirándola luego a los ojos por un largo tiempo.

—No quiero ir. —dijo ella envolviendo los brazos más fuerte alrededor de él —. Escapémonos de esta reunión.

—Esa es una declaración audaz viniendo de ti —dijo Draco con una sonrisa —. Pero no te equivocas. Necesitamos escapar juntos —La besó en la mejilla —. A un lugar tranquilo —luego le besó la mandíbula —.Romántico —Luego su cuello. —Donde nadie sepa quiénes somos. Un fin de semana largo.

—Posiblemente no podría...

Él la silenció con los labios y luego susurró —: Sólo tú y yo.

Hermione se estremeció mientras miraba sus ojos llenos de lujuria —. Yo... no puedo. No ahora. Tengo menos de un mes para presentarme en el Wizengamot.

—Entonces después de eso.

—Yo...

—Ya está decidido —dijo Draco, apartándose de ella —. Lo reservaré —Le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió —. Te veo en unos minutos, muñeca.

Hermione fue a su chimenea y salió por el Callejón Diagon. Luego se apresuró a través de la multitud para llegar a su edificio, que estaba a varias cuadras de distancia. Realmente no debería haber ido a la oficina de Draco antes de su reunión, pero después de una mañana difícil, que comenzó quedándose dormida y terminó en una pelea muy fuerte con Cormac porque Draco siempre le envía correos electrónicos con actualizaciones sobre el progreso de sus compañías y él quedaba fuera del grupo, ella sabía que tenía que verlo. Para aliviar el estrés, sí, pero también para obtener esa comodidad que sólo él podía proporcionarle.

Cuando llegó al edificio, pasó junto a la recepcionista y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. No se detuvo y Kelly le dirigió una mirada muy prominente. Victoire le dijo que a Kelly no le gustaban las mujeres que pasaban tiempo con Draco regularmente. Ella sentía algo por él, como la mayoría de las jóvenes brujas que venían por aquí. Lo cual, por supuesto, siempre ponía nerviosa a Hermione. Todavía estaba esperando el día en que Draco se diera cuenta de que tenía muchas otras opciones y la echaría a la calle.

El ascensor se abrió y Hermione se encontró con los ojos de Draco, Harry, Alexandra, Colby, Cormac, Victoire, Kingsley, Teddy y…

—Ron. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí. —Y de repente, tener a Harry esperando afuera mientras ella follaba con Draco en su oficina no parecía tan importante, teniendo en cuenta que era más que probable que no estuviera solo.

—Yo le pedí que viniera —dijo Kingsley —. Como segundo al mando de Harry, es importante que se actualice para cuando él no esté cerca.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Hermione —. ¿Debería salir o vamos a un piso diferente?

Victoire se puso de pie con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro y se dirigió hacia el ascensor —. Síganme.

—Estoy dejando que la Sra. Lupin dirija el recorrido —Draco le dijo a Kingsley —. Ella vigila el progreso de mi personal durante todo el día, ya que estoy constantemente entrando y saliendo de la oficina y siento que es importante que ella entienda lo que está viendo.

Victoire le sonrió, apartando la mano de Teddy cuando él trató de agarrar la suya en un intento por mantenerse profesional.

—No se sentirá decepcionado, Ministro —dijo, presionando el botón del piso doce una vez que todos estuvieron en el ascensor. De alguna manera, Hermione terminó atrapada entre Ron y Cormac. Miró de reojo a este último y vio que Draco estaba aguantando una carcajada. Él encontró su mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

—Esta es nuestra instalación de investigación. —dijo Victoire mientras guiaba al grupo a través de los pasillos de color blanco puro con varias salas de cristal, todas llenas de brujas y magos que escribían en cuadernos, trabajaban en mesas de laboratorio, revolvían calderos y lanzaban hechizos sobre muñecos y otros objetivos —. Nuestros expertos trabajan constantemente en diversos proyectos para satisfacer las demandas de nuestra clientela. Tenemos pocionistas, hechiceros, aritmanticos, alquimistas y encantadores, como a ellos les gusta llamarse graciosamente.

Todos rieron un poco.

—Hemos expandido el espacio para acomodar su proyecto —continuó Victoire, guiándolos por otro pasillo blanco y directo al final —. Estas cuatro salas son todas suyas. Tres estaciones de investigación y un centro de pruebas. Actualmente, la sala número uno —señaló —, está trabajando en una poción para mejorar temporalmente la resistencia de los aurores cuando trabajan en misiones largas. Sabemos que ya existen pociones como ésta, algunas incluso la usan, pero una de las cosas principales que el Sr. Rees notó al seguir de cerca a los aurores la otra semana fue que en las noches tienden a dormirse, como cualquier persona normal, y queremos encontrar un forma de hacerlo ... menos agotador, supongo. ¿Se me pasó algo? —preguntó ella, mirando a Draco.

—En esta etapa tenemos a la poción funcionando —él agregó —, pero todos nuestros sujetos de prueba se quedan dormidos en el momento en que la poción pierde el efecto y no se pueden despertar durante dieciséis horas ininterrumpidas. Nuestro objetivo principal es controlar ese sueño. En este momento eso es involuntario.

Kingsley asintió con la cabeza.

—En la sala número dos, el foco de atención son los objetos encantados —dijo Victoire, avanzando —. Para esos momentos en que no puedes pensar en el hechizo correcto para detener a una bruja o mago que ha decidido escaparse...

—No tenemos ningún problema con eso —dijo Harry —. Incluso para ser elegido como Auror tienes que pensar rápido.

—Aun así, nuestros objetos son más rápidos —insistió Draco —. Cuando cada segundo cuenta, deberías estar feliz de tener una herramienta que lance un encantamiento que haga tropezar sin siquiera pensar en el hechizo.

Uno de los "encantadores", obviamente habiéndolos escuchado, se dio la vuelta y mostró lo que parecía un bastón pequeño. Lo movió y una gruesa cuerda de metal salió del objeto, tropezando con su colega. Él rio.

Victoire puso los ojos en blanco antes de presionar el botón para dejarlos entrar en la sala de cristal —. Ese todavía necesita algo de trabajo —dijo, ayudando al mago caído a ponerse de pie —. Kragen, muéstrales mi favorito.

El mago que sostenía el bastón pequeño lo dejó y recogió una esfera blanca —. Cuando se activa —dijo, presionando la parte superior y haciendo que el orbe brillara un color rojo —, hace que toda Aparición dentro de veinte metros se vuelva imposible. Estamos trabajando para que llegue a cincuenta.

—Pero este edificio ya tiene un escudo de Aparición a su alrededor —dijo Ron —¿Cómo lo prueban?

—El escudo está desactivado en este piso —dijo Kragen, presionando el orbe para que se volviera blanco nuevamente y apareciendo para estar al otro lado del cristal. Hizo un gesto antes de aparecer de nuevo, luego presionó el orbe para que se volviera rojo —. Vamos, inténtelo.

Parecía que Ron se estaba concentrando mucho por un momento. Cuando no se movió, Harry fue quien tomó el orbe y lo miró —. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Simplemente presione el símbolo en la parte superior con su dedo meñique. Lo diseñamos así para que sea menos probable que se active cuando lo tenga en su bolsillo.

Harry lo presionó y el orbe se puso blanco de nuevo —. Me gusta.

—Un artículo aprobado por Potter. Ya has perdido la apuesta, Alex —dijo Draco. Él y Colby chocaron los puños mientras Alex daba un taconazo.

—Estaba segura de que sería más difícil complacerlo —dijo Alex. Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos —. No me gusta perder.

—Lo siento —dijo él, poniéndose de un rojo intenso.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, amigo? —dijo Ron —. En primer lugar no deberían apostar contigo.

—Nos gusta mantener las cosas interesantes. —dijo Draco.

Hermione parpadeó. Esa frase fue la mayor interacción que Draco y Ron habían compartido en años. Tal vez uno de estos días tendrían una conversación real.

Después de jugar con algunos de los objetos por un tiempo, otro favorito de Harry fue un mapa que le permitía ver la ubicación de todos sus Aurores en servicio en cualquier momento dado, mientras que el Ministro le gustó los silbatos que sólo los portadores podían escuchar, así podrían darse señales mutuamente.

Cormac estuvo terriblemente callado durante toda la muestra.

Hermione lo observó para ver su reacción y él obviamente evitó su mirada. Todavía estaba enojado por su pelea de hace más temprano. O tal vez era el hecho de que ella ya sabía toda la información sobre estos objetos mientras que él apenas sabía sus nombres. Ella se mordió el labio. Tal vez tenía un punto antes. Este era _su_ proyecto. Ella no había tenido la intención de asumir el control, pero, con su relación incipiente con Draco, era difícil no hacerlo, especialmente cuando él compartía las ideas durante su... tiempo _personal_.

Una vez que terminaron con esa habitación, Victoire les mostraría la sala número tres hasta que se dieron cuenta de que los investigadores estaban actualmente en la sala de pruebas.

—Su propósito es mejorar el uso de Oclumancia y Legeremancia para todos los Aurores —explicó —. Sabemos que el hechizo ya existe pero aún se ve muy afectado por la habilidad del usuario. Nuestro hechizo hará que todos los Aurores sean iguales a estas habilidades. Qué todos sean expertos.

—Por lo que recuerdo, no eres el mejor oclumante, Potter —dijo Draco —. ¿Te importaría intentarlo?

—¿Es seguro? —preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros —. Algunos de nuestros sujetos de prueba se sintieron un poco desorientados, pero nadie ha muerto por eso si es lo que te preocupa.

Harry miró hacia la sala de cristal donde los dos investigadores estaban probando el hechizo entre ellos —. Está bien. Lo haré.

—Perfecto —Draco presionó un botón y abrió la puerta —. Grayer, Stevens, salgan, ¿quieren?

Los magos se dirigieron a la puerta, Draco tomó algo de uno de ellos mientras entraba a la habitación —. Ven, Potter.

—¿Vas a hacer Legeremancia conmigo? —preguntó Harry mientras lo seguía vacilante dentro.

—Obviamente. No voy a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

Draco le entregó a Harry un pequeño pergamino con algunas palabras en latín escritas en él.

—Trata de hacer Oclumancia como lo harías normalmente mientras recitas esas palabras en tu cabeza. Una vez que lo bajemos, planeamos colocarlo en algún tipo de objeto. No una piedra. Entendemos que no quieres estar corriendo con unas docenas de piedras en tus bolsillos.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Draco y Harry se pararon en extremos opuestos de la sala blanca. Aquí no había nada más que paredes de felpa que a Harry le recordaron a un manicomio. El lugar donde debería haber estado una ventana había una pared sólida en ese momento.

Draco sacó su varita —. ¿Listo, Potter?

Harry hizo lo mismo y asintió.

Cada uno tomó una postura de batalla y Draco gritó —: ¡Legeremens!

Harry recitó las palabras en su cabeza mientras trataba de cerrar su mente. Por un instante, vio un recuerdo de él, Ginny, Ron y Hermione en tiempos más felices, luego hubo una pared. Un sólido muro de piedra donde podía escucharse un leve golpeteo proveniente de algún otro extremo. Y luego desapareció, sus ojos se inundaron con la luz blanca de la habitación antes de que volvieran a adaptarse y Draco se volvió claro ante sus ojos.

Draco le sonrió de lado —. Muy bien, Potter. ¿Quieres probar el hechizo de Legeremancia también? Está un poco menos desarrollado pero...

—No —dijo Harry rápidamente —. Tienes razón, ese hechizo fue un poco desorientador. Es poderoso pero definitivamente todavía necesita trabajo.

Sólo que no era el hechizo lo que hacía que Harry se sintiera desorientado. Era algo más. Algo que no pudo ubicar del todo en ese momento.

—¿Estabas buscando un recuerdo en particular en este momento?

—No —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros —. Sólo pensé en el encantador trío dorado. ¿Por qué? ¿Casi me tropecé con algo privado?

Harry negó con la cabeza —.No —Justo la noche en que él y Ginny llevaron a Hermione y Ron a cenar para decirles que estaba embarazada de Albus, sólo para que sus amigos se le adelantaran con la noticia de que ella estaba embarazada de Rose, su primera hija que habían intentado concebir durante años. Era su recuerdo favorito de los cuatro juntos, y acababa de ser invadido.

—Muy bien. —dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja.

Él pasó junto a Harry para llegar a la puerta, presionando un botón para abrirla. Los investigadores entraron y le pidieron el pergamino a Harry y él se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó Ron cuando Harry salió.

—Sí, sólo me siento un poco mareado.

Observó mientras Draco iba, se paró al lado de Hermione y le susurró algo. Ella se rio y lo empujó juguetonamente. Colby debió haberlos escuchado porque se dio vuelta e intervino. Ahora todos reían.

Tal vez sólo estaba enloqueciendo.

Alguien dobló la esquina hacia el pasillo donde estaban y todos miraron. Scorpius dio un paso atrás cuando los vio —. Oh, lo siento.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero se volvió cuando su padre lo llamó —. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No sabía que estabas en una reunión —dijo —. Venía a ver si estabas disponible para ir almorzar. No estabas en tu oficina, así que vine aquí.

—Oh —Draco inconscientemente miró a Hermione —. En realidad yo...

—¿Ustedes dos ya tienen planes? —preguntó Scorpius, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Con todos los ojos puestos en ella, Hermione permaneció tranquila y dijo —: Nada que no pueda reprogramarse. Vayan ustedes dos.

Scorpius la miró fijamente. Parpadeó —. En realidad, hay algo de lo que también quería hablarle. Relacionado con la boda. Así que si pudiera venir también.

Hermione levantó las cejas —. Oh... está bien. Puedo hacer eso.

Draco se volvió y miró a Victoire —. Señora Lupin, creo que estamos a punto de terminar aquí abajo. ¿Podría subir y cambiar nuestra reserva de dos a tres?

—Por supuesto —dijo Victoire sin perder el ritmo —. Los veré todos en un momento —Se apresuró hacia el ascensor. Scorpius la siguió.

—¿Hay algo más que quisiera ver antes de que regresemos arriba, Ministro? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, de hecho me gustaría probar ese hechizo de Oclumancia, si eso está bien.

—Por supuesto.

Draco condujo a Kingsley a la sala de pruebas nuevamente y todos los demás los miraron a través de la ventana.

Hermione se paró cerca de Harry. Ella lo miró de reojo y le preguntó —: ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —respondió —. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, he hecho el hechizo antes y, aunque me hizo sentir un poco desorientada, como Draco dijo que lo haría, estaba más que nada mareada. Pero eso realmente no parece ser el problema contigo.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a llamarlo Draco?

Hermione quedó desconcertada —. No lo sé. Hace un tiempo. ¿Por qué?

—Por ninguna razón —dijo Harry —. Me di cuenta de que ustedes dos se estaban volviendo amigos pero…

—¿Pero qué?— preguntó ella, frunciendo las cejas.

Harry suspiró y miró a Ron, que estaba parado cerca de la sala número dos y hablando con Alexandra sobre algo. Cormac estaba al otro lado de Hermione, obviamente escuchándolos. —Nada. Olvida que dije algo.

Cuando Draco y Kingsley salieron de la sala de pruebas, todos se dirigieron al ascensor y regresaron arriba. Todos entraron a la oficina de Draco para hablar sobre lo que les gustaba, lo que no les gustaba y lo que había que ajustar. Una vez que terminó la reunión, Kingsley, Harry, Ron y Cormac usaron la chimenea de Draco para regresar al Ministerio, Colby y Alexandra regresaron a sus propias oficinas, y Teddy fue a ver a Victoire. Draco y Hermione compartieron un beso rápido antes de dirigirse a la oficina principal.

Cuando llegaron allí, Victoire estaba prácticamente colgando por la ventana.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Draco, apresurándose y tirando de ella hacia atrás.

—Esa maldita mini lechuza está en el alféizar de nuevo.

—¿Paul? —preguntó Scorpius, volviendo a la sala desde la cocina llevando un jarrón de flores. Los puso sobre el escritorio de Victoire.

—¿Ese es su nombre?— preguntó Victoire, volviendo a su escritorio y haciendo algunos ajustes a las flores —. Gracias por cambiar el agua por mí.

Draco miró a su hijo. Cuando se dio vuelta, Hermione estaba colgando por la ventana.

—¡Hermione! —espetó él, agarrándola por la cintura y tirando de ella un poco más agresivamente que con Victoire.

—Relájate, Draco, la tengo —dijo ella, mostrándole la pequeña lechuza que ahora estaba unida a su muñeca. Ella quitó el trozo de papel de la pata de Paul y se lo entregó.

Draco lo desenrolló y leyó —. Reserva confirmada. Gracias, Sra. Lupin.

—Eso es para lo que estoy aquí —Ella sonrió y guiñó un ojo cuando vio que Scorpius no estaba mirando. Teddy entró a la sala desde la cocina con dos tazas de té —. Espero que esté bien que Teddy almuerce aquí conmigo.

—Sí, por supuesto. —dijo Draco —¿Por qué no salen?

—Sé que estás esperando varias lechuzas importantes y no quiero que se pierdan en el escritorio de Kelly, así que pensé que podría quedarme.

Draco sonrió —. Trabajas demasiado duro. ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó a Hermione.

Ella asintió, sonriendo mientras miraba algo. Él siguió sus ojos y observó a Scorpius jugar con la pequeña lechuza, tratando de agarrarla pero se le escapaba del dedo.

—Su primera lechuza —dijo Draco —. Astoria se deshizo de él hace unos años cuando comenzó a tardar semanas en traer cartas de Hogwarts, así que lo traje aquí.

Scorpius rodó los ojos —. Es mentira. Le dije que era sólo yo el que tardaba en responderle a ella.

—Lo cual era una mentira a medias —dijo Draco —. Deja la lechuza, Scorpius, tenemos una reserva a la cual llegar.

Scorpius frunció el ceño —Está bien —Agarró a Paul y lo colocó en una pequeña rama que Victoire había puesto en un soporte en su escritorio —. Sé amable con él, se está haciendo mayor.

—Siempre soy amable —dijo Victoire, frotando la barriga del pequeño búho —-, cuando no llega tarde entregando algo urgente.

Cuando Scorpius se dio vuelta, Hermione y su padre estaban sosteniendo el ascensor para él. Entró y dejaron que se cerraran las puertas.

—En realidad, de eso es de lo que quería hablarte. —dijo Scorpius mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

—¿De Paul?— preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja.

—No, una lechuza. Específicamente una que la abuela y el abuelo nos trajeron a mí y a Rose hace unos días. Un búho de la nieve.

—¿En tu pequeño departamento? —preguntó Draco.

—Exactamente —dijo Scorpius —. Sin mencionar a los vecinos muggles que siguen quejándose ante nuestro arrendador de que escuchan arrullos.

—Los búhos no arrullan —dijo Hermione —. Ellos ululan —Ella se rio, pero quedó sola en eso —. Lo siento.

—No es que no _quiera_ la lechuza —continuó Scorpius —, pero es muy inconveniente y... bueno, Rose...

—La florecilla te dijo que te deshicieses de él —dijo Draco. No fue una pregunta.

—Sí, más o menos.

El ascensor se abrió y todos salieron, deteniendo su conversación cuando salieron del edificio y se dirigieron al restaurante. Cuando llegaron allí, fueron recibidos al instante, la anfitriona ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar sus nombres. Ella ya conocía a Draco Malfoy y, mientras Hermione miraba alrededor del salón lleno de gente, tuvo que preguntarse a quien dejaron afuera para acomodarlos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no ve mi reserva? ¡La hice hace una jodida semana! —gritó un cliente enojado.

Supuso que eso respondía a su pregunta. Hermione mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras caminaba junto al hombre y las dos personas con él. Un hombre y una mujer que parecían muy importantes e impacientes. Ella se detuvo. Draco se giró.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó.

Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio —. El restaurante parece haber perdido la reserva de ese hombre —dijo, señalando con la cabeza.

—¿Y? —dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miró severamente.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron —. ¿No hablas en serio o sí?

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Scorpius, caminando hacia ellos con la anfitriona.

—¿Sabes? debería haber dicho algo antes, pero tengo este deseo increíble de tacos. Hay un lugar de tacos delicioso al final de la calle al que podríamos ir.

—¿Tacos? —repitió Draco, alzando las cejas.

—Si —Hermione miró a la anfitriona —. Gracias pero creo que iremos a otro lado. ¿Quizás podrías darle nuestra mesa a ese hombre y su grupo de allí?—Los señaló.

La anfitriona miró a Draco, quien miró enojado a Hermione por un momento más antes de mirarla y asentir. Ella se alejó y susurró algo a la otra anfitriona en el podio.

—Están de suerte, una mesa acaba de quedar disponible. —dijo la mujer.

El hombre dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio —. Gracias.

—¿Vamos? —Dijo Hermione alegremente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—¿En serio vamos a comer tacos? —le susurró a Draco mientras salían.

—Al parecer si. —dijo Draco con la mandíbula tensa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de tacos, era prácticamente un puesto con varias mesas desplegadas afuera. Draco levantó la vista. El cielo estaba gris pero no pensó que fuera a llover.

Los hombres dejaron que Hermione ordenara por ellos, ya que no tenían idea qué esperar. Cuando finalmente se sentaron con su comida, Hermione fue la única en empezar de inmediato.

—En serio, Scorpius, si no estás dispuesto a experimentar un poco con la comida, nunca lo lograrás en nuestra familia —bromeó ella mientras terminaba su primer taco.

Eso fue suficiente para al menos lograr que mordiera. Él trató de comerlo seco, por lo que ella arrojó un poco de salsa encima incluso antes de que llegara a su boca. Draco todavía no estaba tocando su comida, pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa y finalmente tomó una, pero no estaba contento.

—Los rollitos primavera son mejores —dijo después de tomar dos bocados.

—Entonces ordenaremos comida china la próxima vez —dijo ella —. Scorpius, sé que estás aquí buscando el consejo de tu padre, pero si realmente quieres quedarte con la lechuza, te sugiero que le digas eso a Rose. Las relaciones son sobre honestidad. Obviamente te molesta, ¿por qué no sacas el tema? Ella puede estar molesta al principio, de hecho, estoy segura de que lo estará, pero lo superará.

—Sí —dijo Scorpius —, pero es un lugar tan pequeño para cuatro, y a Perdy realmente le gusta perseguir a Eirwen por el departamento.

Hermione sonrió —. Pero si ya le pusiste nombre, entonces _debes_ conservarlo.

—Tal vez…

—Escucha a la mujer, Scorpius. No quieres _mentirle_ _continuamente_ a tu futura esposa y nunca conseguir lo que quieres.

Scorpius se tensó.

Hermione frunció el ceño —. ¿Continuamente?

—Ignóralo —dijo Scorpius —. De lo que quería hablar con usted era de la locación. Rose me contó que le dijo que está un poco fuera del presupuesto.

Draco se rio —¿Un poco?

—Está bien, está _muy_ fuera de presupuesto.

—¿Qué tanto? —preguntó Hermione

—Triplica lo que Weasley dijo que está dispuesto a gastar en un lugar, y luego triplica esa misma cifra. —dijo Draco.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron —. Estás bromeando.

—Desafortunadamente, no —dijo Scorpius, con aspecto hosco —. Lo siento, realmente no me di cuenta de que sería mucho cuando llevé a Rose allí.

—Es la temporada —dijo Draco —. Si se casaran el próximo otoño o invierno...

—No —dijo Scorpius severamente —. Nos vamos a casar en la primavera. Y no importa en qué temporada sea, sigue siendo fuera de presupuesto. Probablemente deberíamos comenzar a buscar otro lugar.

Hermione notó lo triste que se veía cuando dijo eso. Frunció el ceño —. O podríamos resolver algo mejor — Ambos hombres la miraron —. Sé que mi espo... Ron no va a ceder en esto, pero... No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero tal vez si le dijéramos que es menos de lo que realmente es...

—Te refieres a mentirle —dijo Draco —. Y qué, ¿hacerme pagar la diferencia?

—Ya te habías ofrecido —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole astutamente.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa —. Bien. Te dejaré el arte del engaño, ya que pareces ser tan hábil en ello.

—¿Eso está realmente bien? —preguntó Scorpius.

—En realidad no, pero parece ser necesario —dijo Hermione antes de morder su último taco —. En una boda la mayoría es lo que la novia quiere. Esto es lo único que tú has pedido y no creo que sea irrazonable que lo consigas. Estoy segura de que Rose siente lo mismo.

Hermione vio como los hombres consumían lentamente su comida y se rio —. ¿Prefieren ir a comprar un sándwich o algo así?

—Sí. —dijo Draco, arrojando inmediatamente su comida al cesto de basura más cercano.

—Estoy bien con esto. —dijo Scorpius, comenzando con su último taco.

Draco gruñó, pero esperó.

—¿Y cómo va tu trabajo? —preguntó Hermione. Realmente no veía a Scorpius tanto como le hubiera gustado. Quería conocer al mago con el que se casaría su hija, pero en verdad no había habido tiempo.

Draco volvió a gruñir y Scorpius parecía dudar de continuar.

—Está bien —dijo Scorpius —.A veces es un poco aburrido. Estoy mucho tiempo solo en la oficina, pero estoy aprendiendo a usar una computadora muggle y me estoy volviendo bastante bueno en ello. Bill dejó que Rose pusiera algunos juegos para mí durante los días en que estamos tranquilos.

Draco gruñó de nuevo —.Todavía no entiendo por qué tomaste ese maldito trabajo.

—Ya te lo dije, quiero trabajar en las bóvedas —dijo Scorpius un poco impaciente, poniéndose ligeramente rojo alrededor de su nariz pálida.

—Pero te dijeron que eso no será dentro de mucho años. ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo?

—¡No lo estoy perdiendo!

Hermione se removió en su asiento, comenzando a sentirse un poco incómoda. —. Creo que es un trabajo perfectamente respetable para alguien que recién comienza.

—No sabes de lo qué estás hablando. —espetó Draco.

Hermione levantó las cejas —. ¿Disculpa?

—Hay seis personas autorizadas a trabajar en las bóvedas y Scorpius no recibirá ese trabajo a menos que uno de ellos se vaya o se retire —explicó Draco —. He hablado con cada uno de ellos. Nadie planea irse pronto y el más viejo es ese jodido Weasley. Es solo unos años mayor que nosotros, no se retirará pronto. No puedes avanzar allí, Scorpius. Estás perdiendo el tiempo. —Parecía que no podía enfatizar eso lo suficiente.

Todo el cuerpo de Scorpius se tensó —. Bueno ¡No voy a estar trabajando para ti y ser miserable por el resto de mi puta vida! —Se sonrojó y miró a Hermione. —Perdón por el lenguaje —Se puso de de pie y dijo —: Necesito volver a mi oficina. Gracias por el consejo sobre la lechuza. —Se fue sin siquiera mirar a su padre.

—Yo también tengo que irme —dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie —. Te enviaré un correo electrónico más tarde. Si me vas a enviar un correo electrónico sobre trabajo, hazme un favor e incluye a Cormac. Se está enojando un poco porque sólo pareces que me respondes a mí.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Por ese breve momento cuando estuvieron solos y cerca el uno del otro, hubo un fuerte flash de una cámara.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Hermione, empujando a su habitual fotógrafo —. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¿Cómo sabe dónde estamos todo el tiempo?

—Simplemente acampa fuera de mi edificio todos los días a la hora del almuerzo —dijo Draco —. No le des crédito a donde no es debido.

Hermione y Draco se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas, de repente se sintió mucho más enojada que antes ese día. No estaba segura de si era un efecto secundario de presenciar una pelea entre padre e hijo, lo que Harry le había dicho o ese maldito fotógrafo, pero, fuese lo que fuese, había arruinado su día.

Cuando se bajó del ascensor en el Ministerio, irrumpió en su oficina, no viendo lo que sea que Teddy estaba tratando de decirle. Probablemente por eso estaba tan sorprendida que realmente gritó cuando vio a Harry sentado en su silla.

—¡Me diste un jodido susto, Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo siento —dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas —¿Esta silla es nueva?

—Algo así —dijo, caminando hacia su escritorio —. La obtuve hace unos meses.

—Es como si estuviera sentado en una nube.

—Sí, eso era lo atractivo —Además de follar en una —. ¿Vienes a decirme a qué quisiste decir antes? ¿Sobre Draco y yo siendo amigos?

Harry se encogió.

—No voy a comenzar a llamarlo Malfoy nuevamente solo porque te hace sentir incómodo.

—Juro que todavía lo escucho llamarte Granger.

—Sólo cerca de Ron porque sabe que le pone los nervios de punta. Has sabido desde hace rato que he estado pasando tiempo con él, ¿por qué te molesta ahora?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry —. Hubo algo... extraño con respecto a lo que estaba buscando en mi cabeza. Encontró mi recuerdo favorito de nosotros antes de que lo sacara.

Hermione sonrió —. ¿La noche de Rose y Albus?

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa —. Sí, y siendo honesto no era algo que quisiera compartir con él.

—Bueno, dudo mucho que lo estuviera buscando a propósito. Realmente no entiendo cuál es el problema. Me gusta pasar tiempo con Draco. Al menos, cuando no es un imbécil. No es el mismo chico que odiamos hace tantos años.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? —preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que no lo sé. —dijo Harry.

—Los tres saldremos a tomar algo pronto. Es tiempo de que hagan las paces —Hermione regresó a su puerta y la mantuvo abierta —. Es hora de que te vayas, Harry. Ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Cierto —Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta —. Perdón por molestarte.

—Sabes que nunca molestas.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro cuando él salió. Hermione se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y lo miró con los labios fruncidos. Luego vislumbró rápidamente a una chica que entraba en su departamento por el rabillo del ojo. Ella vio a Harry y se volvió en la dirección opuesta. Él ni siquiera se percató de ella, incluso cuando ella asomó la cabeza para ver a dónde se había ido, mirando con ansia la oficina de Auror. Tenía los ojos manchados y rojos, y sollozó cuando vio a un muchacho sentado en uno de los escritorios. James, un auror en entrenamiento.

Hermione se apresuró —. Edie.

Edie saltó cuando escuchó su nombre —. ¡Hermione! Lo siento, sólo estaba...

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, yo... —Ella sollozó de nuevo —. Debo haberme... equivocado buscando la oficina de papá...

—Ven conmigo —Hermione agarró la mano de Edie y la arrastró hacia su oficina. La metió dentro y dijo —: Espera allí.

Se apresuró a la oficina de Auror. Llamó al panel opuesto a la puerta abierta y todos levantaron la vista.

—Disculpa, Harry, ¿pero podrías prestarme a James por un momento? Se cayó un estante en mi oficina y necesito ayuda para colgarlo.

James miró a Harry, quien asintió con aprobación.

—¿Por qué no quieres mi ayuda? Soy al menos diez veces más fuerte que James —dijo Albus, alardeando de sus brazos.

—Edad antes que belleza —dijo Hermione con un guiño.

—Ow. —dijo James, siguiéndola.

—Oh, vamos, James. Sabes que desde que Al tenía tres años y me dijo que algún día se iba a casar conmigo, siempre ha sido mi favorito —ella bromeó.

—Eran esas malditas mejillas de querubín que tenía —dijo James —. Todas las mujeres caían en ese juego. Al menos ahora son mucho menos lindas—. Le sonrió a su hermano, quien se mofó de él cuando salía.

—Hay alguien en mi oficina que quiere verte. —dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras se dirigían a su oficina.

—¿Quien?

—Tu novia, por lo que escuché accidentalmente a nuestras lindas pelirrojas susurrando. —Se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Jodida Lily...

James entró en su oficina, sonriendo hasta que vio el estado en que se encontraba Edie.

—Edie, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, corriendo hacia ella mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta.

—Nada, yo... lo siento, sé que no debería haber venido aquí, pero acabo de tener una gran pelea con mi madre y... y... —Esta vez hipó con su sollozo.

—James, voy a estar en la sección de los archivos —dijo Hermione —. Ven a buscarme cuando hayas terminado aquí.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se apareció y se ocupó investigando leyes anticuadas de los sangre puras que aún estaban vigentes, dedicando una gran cantidad de tiempo al tema de los matrimonios arreglados. Si bien ya no era obligatorio, aunque se seguía prefiriendo, la ley sólo había sido modificada aproximadamente un siglo antes. Era extraño pensar cuánto había cambiado realmente el mundo mágico.

Pasó una buena hora antes de que James la fuera a buscar, y luego realmente tuvo que reventarse el trasero para hacer su trabajo.

Draco le envió un correo electrónico justo antes de las seis ya que ella no había podido ponerse en contacto con él. Estaba revisando el menú de su cena por la noche para poder pasar por la tienda camino a casa. Ella le respondió y le dijo que lo que él eligió estaba bien, pero le hizo saber que no iba a salir de su oficina por al menos otra hora. Él le envió una cara triste en respuesta y ella se echó a reír. Luego le dijo que lo llamara cuando ella estuviera en camino.

Hermione volvió al trabajo, tratando de mantenerse concentrada. Cuando por fin volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las siete y media. Jadeó sorprendida y miró su teléfono, dándose cuenta de que accidentalmente había quedado en modo silencio desde su reunión anterior. Draco ya había llamado dos veces.

Despegando de su escritorio a toda prisa, Hermione apagó su computadora, se puso su abrigo, agarró su bolso y corrió hacia la puerta. No podía creer que dejó que esto sucediera. Bueno... en realidad, sí podría.

Cuando llegó al atrio, corrió hacia las chimeneas. Pero luego se detuvo cuando su vista captó algo, o mejor dicho, alguien. Había pasado suficiente tiempo con él para conocer su silueta, pero aún así se acercó para una inspección más cercana.

—¿Theo?

Theo levantó la vista, un poco sorprendido de verla allí. Había estado sentado al borde de la fuente, arrojando una sickle y usando su varita para recuperarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ella preguntó.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. —Lanzó su sickle nuevamente, movió su varita y la atrapó.

Hermione se acercó —. ¿Sucede algo?

—Noup. —Y volvió a repetir el movimiento.

Ella suspiró y tomó asiento —.Estoy segura de que te das cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente tonta como para creer eso. Has estado escuchando mis problemas durante más de un mes. Creo que es tu turno.

—Estabas yendo muy rápido hace momento —dijo —. ¿No tienes algún sitio dónde estar?

—Bueno, sí —dijo, sacando su teléfono. Rápidamente le escribió a Draco un mensaje.

_Surgió algo. Voy a llegar tarde. XOXO._

—Y ahora ya no.

Antes de que pudiera guardar su teléfono, sonó. Ella leyó el mensaje.

_¿Todo está bien? Hazme saber si necesitas algo. XXXX_

Hermione sonrió y se la guardó en el bolsillo. —Soy toda tuya. ¿Qué sucede?

—Algo que no debería molestarme. Y me molesta que lo haga —respondió Theo.

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —ella le pidió.

Theo la miró de reojo, sin saber si quería seguir o no. Luego se derrumbó y suspiró —. Mi ex esposa está comprometida. Con un maldito imbécil.

Hermione parpadeó. —Oh. ¿Ese hombre del restaurante?

—Sí. Sólo han estado saliendo desde julio.

Hermione se sintió culpable cuando su mente se desvió, de repente se dio cuenta de que Jaclyn había estado viendo a su prometido por menos tiempo que Hermione había estado viendo a Draco. Eso... era inquietante.

—Trabaja en mi piso y lo odio desde nuestra primera reunión —Theo hizo una pausa —. Ella vino allí hoy para verlo. Todavía no sabía sobre el compromiso, pero comenzó a presumir el anillo a todos. Edie había venido a buscarme para almorzar y perdió la paciencia. Es decir, ella ya lo sabía, pero en realidad la llamó a Jackie perra por no decirme apropiadamente. Entonces ese imbécil tuvo el descaro de ponerle las manos encima a _mi_ hija y exigirle que se disculpara con su madre. ¡La agarró de la muñeca y la lastimó!.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron —. ¿Y qué hiciste?

—¡Le saqué de encima a ese pedazo de mierda! _Nadie_ pone una mano sobre uno de _mis_ hijos así. No a menos que quieran que les den una paliza.

Hermione sonrió —. Siento lo mismo por mis hijos —Miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó pasos. Una bruja con un obvio problema de mirada se dirigía hacia la red Floo —. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a algún lado? —Sin esperar una respuesta antes de ponerse de pie —. Parece que te vendría bien uno.

Theo parpadeó —. Sí, está bien. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes un lugar en donde estar?

—Puedo llegar más tarde —dijo —. En realidad ya estoy atrasada.

—¿Y con quién sea que te encuentres no se enojará?

—No —Por supuesto que se enojará —. Es sólo un trago. No vamos a estar fuera por horas embriagándonos.

Hermione extendió su mano y Theo la tomó. Lo puso de pie y se dirigieron a Londres, ella lo dejó tomar la iniciativa y que los guiara a un restaurante cercano que también tenía un bar. En el momento en que entraron, ambos se paralizaron.

—Oh, maldita sea.

Parecía que habían entrado a una pequeña fiesta de compromiso. Jaclyn los vio de inmediato, sonrojándose mientras le susurraba algo a Astoria, quien inmediatamente se volvió y miró.

Theo se movió para irse, pero Hermione lo agarró del brazo —. No le des la satisfacción —dijo, aferrándose con fuerza mientras lo empujaba hacia la barra. Al menos la fiesta estaba en el área del salón para que no tuvieran que mezclarse.

Los dos se sentaron en el bar, Theo golpeteó sus dedos mientras Hermione les ordenaba un fuerte whisky de fuego.

—Esto es humillante. —dijo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Soy una vergüenza?

Theo se puso rojo —. No, yo... no quise decir que eras... quise decir que la jodida situación es...

Hermione se rio —.Theo, lo sé. Pero lo que hizo hoy fue grosero e irrespetuoso. Después de todos sus años juntos no debería tratarte así. Ni siquiera dejes que te afecte. No vale la pena—. Ella hizo una pausa —.Y es amiga de Astoria, que ya está en mi lista.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ella?

—Digamos que ella agarró verbalmente la muñeca de Rose. Faltarme el respeto es una cosa, puedo lidiar con ello, pero le ha faltado el respeto a mi hija en más de una ocasión y eso no está bien. —Hermione tomó un sorbo de su whiskey de fuego y lo tragó.

—Theo.

Theo se volvió para ver a Goyle de pie junto a él —. Gregory.

Goyle tragó saliva —. Daphne me hizo venir —aclaró nervioso.

Theo continuó mirándolo fijamente, su rostro no cambió mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su bebida. —Ajá.

—Lo digo en serio. No lo hice a...

—Honestamente, Goyle, me importa una mierda —dijo Theo —. Estoy aquí tomando una copa con esta encantadora dama —señaló a Hermione —, así que continúa con tu velada. Si alguna vez vuelvo a casarme, sospecho que llevarás a Daph a cualquier jodida celebración que tenga.

Goyle miró a Hermione y luego a Theo. Dudó por un momento, mirando a su esposa antes de sacar un taburete y sentarse —-. Tres más de lo que sea que estén tomando —le dijo al cantinero.

—Parece que estamos tomando más de un trago entonces —dijo Theo, terminando su trago. Bajó el vaso y miró a Hermione.

—Está bien —dijo ella —. Sólo tengo que ir rápido al baño de damas.

Se puso de pie y se apresuró.

—Tiene que enviarle un mensaje a su novio en esa maldita cosa muggle. —le dijo Theo a Goyle.

Ella miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, pero Theo no se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado. En realidad tenía razón. Hermione entró en uno de los puestos y sacó su teléfono. Había cinco mensajes de Draco.

_HERMIONE, ¿ESTÁ TODO BIEN? Respóndeme._

Ella suspiró y le respondió:

_Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, te lo explicaré más tarde._

Ella se lo explicaría ahora mismo si no estaba tan segura de que él se enojaría y posiblemente vendría a buscarla.

Volvió a guardar su teléfono, se sonrojó y salió del puesto. Alguien más hizo lo mismo a su lado. Miró de reojo y vio que era Astoria.

—Hermione —dijo la otra bruja, yendo a lavarse las manos.

—Astoria. —Hermione hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo tomando un trago. —Agarró una toalla de papel y se secó las manos.

—Sí, puedo ver eso —dijo Astoria —. ¿Por qué aquí?

—Una elección al azar —dijo —, y fue claramente un error. De todos modos, no estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

—Como sea —Astoria se encogió de hombros —. No podría importarme menos. Mientras no sea mi ex marido, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras. Jackie siguió adelante con su vida. Es justo que Theo también lo haga. Hazle pasar un buen rato.

Astoria le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

Hermione se mofó a su espalda antes de seguirla. Theo ya estaba terminando su segundo trago cuando ella regresó al bar. Él estaba solo.

—¿A dónde fue Goyle? —ella preguntó.

—Daph lo arrastró de regreso. Tienes razón, me siento _mucho_ mejor. —Agitó su vaso vacío hacia el cantinero.

—No significaba que exageraras. —dijo, dando un pequeño suspiro.

Theo la miró de reojo y frunció el ceño —. Lo siento—. Cuando el cantinero puso un vaso nuevo delante de él, lo apartó —. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Hermione contuvo el aliento —. Seguro.

—¿Has leído algo de la literatura de sangre pura que estás tratando de prohibir?

Ella sonrió. Definitivamente esa no era la pregunta que esperaba —. Lo he hojeado un poco.

—Deberías leerlo —dijo —. Recuerdo que mi primo me dijo que tu falta de conocimiento sobre el tema debilitó tu argumento cuando intentaste prohibir los libros hace unos años. Te puedo prestar mis copias.

Hermione parpadeó —.Está bien —Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego preguntó —: ¿Realmente no te molesta que tu familia esté tan enojada de que pases tiempo conmigo?

—Para nada —dijo Theo, mirando su bebida —. Es sólo la familia del lado de mi padre. Él nunca me agradó, y mucho menos sus jodidos parientes. Me tuvo cuando ya tenía cuarenta y tantos años, así que realmente no crecí con ninguno de mis primos ya que todos eran mayores. Tobías es el más joven y nos llevamos como diez años.

—¿Y aún así le pateaste el trasero cuando eras niño? —dijo ella con una sonrisa, recordando el momento con Tobias en el ascensor.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¡Y con mucho gusto lo haré como adulto si se atreve a llamarte con ese nombre despectivo de nuevo!

Hermione sonrió —. Eso es dulce.

—Soy un chico dulce. —Theo volvió a mirar su bebida.

Ella rio —. Bébelo Theo, pero eso es todo.

Hermione levantó su vaso y los dos los chocaron antes de tomar un sorbo. Fue bastante fácil distraerlo de la fiesta a pocos metros de distancia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sacar a colación el Quidditch, y él estaba más que feliz de seguir hablando sobre cómo finalmente consiguió que Bentley, quien jugaría para los Chudley Cannons este año, dejara de fastidiarlo. En poco tiempo, incluso se estaba riendo.

Fue divertido estar sentados allí hablando, pero luego Hermione vio un reloj sobre la barra. Ya eran más de las nueve.

—Realmente tengo que irme. —dijo, metiendo la mano en su bolso y buscando sus galeones.

—Está bien, yo pago —dijo Theo, sacando una bolsa del bolsillo de su abrigo y arrojando algo de dinero en la barra —. ¿Vas a ir lejos?

—De hecho, primero tengo que ir a casa —Eso era una mentira, pero no quería que él la siguiera a una red Flu y escuchara adónde iba.

—Te acompañaré.

Theo se levantó y le indicó a Hermione que fuera primero. Se dirigió hacia la salida, increíblemente consciente de los muchos ojos que los miraban. Vio de reojo y notó que Jaclyn los miraba más de cerca que nadie. Su prometido también lo notó y la movió para que mirara a otra dirección rápidamente.

Una vez afuera, Hermione y Theo se pusieron sus guantes una vez que se encontraron con el fuerte viento. El otoño definitivamente estaba aquí.

—Realmente no tienes que acompañarme —dijo —. Puedo Aparecer justo en mi calle, así que eso implica caminar muy poco.

—No me importa —dijo, de alguna manera logrando sacar una bufanda de su bolsillo y envolverla alrededor del cuello de Hermione.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa. —¿Encanto de Extensión Indetectable en un bolsillo? Bastante impresionante.

Hermione lo agarró del brazo y se apareció a los dos en su calle. Ella caminó hacia su casa, notando que Theo se movía un poco lento.

—¿Ya estás sintiendo ese alcohol? —ella preguntó.

—En realidad no. —dijo.

Finalmente llegaron a su puerta y Hermione se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, pero Theo continuó subiendo. Estaba empezando a sentirse un poco nerviosa por algo, pues él todavía la seguía.

—Gracias por esta noche —dijo Theo, evitando su mirada mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones —. Sé que no era la compañía más placentera.

—Está bien, Theo —dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos —. Tu ex esposa es realmente todo un personaje.

—Sí. Espero que hayamos estropeado su noche.

Ambos se rieron, aunque un poco torpe.

Theo finalmente la miró, la veía directamente a los ojos. Ahora ella realmente se sentía nerviosa —. Umm... Theo...

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de terminar antes de que él se inclinara hacia adelante y la besara. Hermione dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió.

—Lo siento —dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y la vergüenza —. Pensé que estaba recibiendo cierta vibra...

—¡No! —ella gritó rápidamente. Luego lo miró y suspiró —. No, no eres tú. Es que... es complicado.

—¿Porque estás casada? Ya lo sé.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de decirle que eso era sólo la guinda del pastel, él tenía sus manos enguantadas tomando sus mejillas y la estaba besando nuevamente.

La puerta de Hermione se abrió de golpe. Ella y Theo saltaron y se dieron vuelta. Draco estaba de pie en su puerta, con las manos apretadas, el ceño fruncido, los ojos llameantes, y estaba mirando directamente a Theo.

—Buenas noches, amigo —dijo Theo, bajando las manos de sus mejillas pero sin retroceder —. Uhh... ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

Antes de que alguien supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Draco tomó a Theo por el cuello y lo arrojó a la casa.

—¡Draco, para esto!— gritó Hermione, corriendo tras ellos.

Draco no la escuchó, ensordecido por su ira mientras se precipitaba por el suelo, levantando a Theo de nuevo y lo golpeaba en la cara.

—¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —gritó Theo, sacándoselo de encima y obviamente tentado a dar un golpe él mismo. Pero se abstuvo.

Draco no respondió, sólo se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente.

—¡Draco, BASTA!— gritó Hermione, agitando su varita y enviándolos a ambos volando a las esquinas opuestas del techo. Ella caminó para estar debajo de él. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigió.

—¿_Yo_? ¿Qué hay de _ti_? No estabas respondiendo mis llamadas. Estaba jodidamente preocupado, así que vine a buscarte, sólo para encontrarte besuqueando a éste... ¡este maldito idiota!

Theo parecía un poco herido desde su esquina del techo.

—Entonces, ¿es por eso que llegaste tarde? ¡Porque estabas en una jodida cita!

—¡No, no lo estaba! —gritó ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios fue...?

—¡Un malentendido, Draco! ¡Eso es todo!

Y ahora Theo parecía más que un poco herido.

Hermione suspiró y bajó a Draco al suelo —.Vete a casa —le ordenó.

—¿Qué? —Él espetó —. No.

—¡Vete, Draco! ¡Ya estoy enojada y no quieres poner a prueba mi paciencia ahora mismo! Vete a casa y estaré allí para tratar contigo en breve.

Las fosas nasales de Draco se dilataron. Miró a Theo, que todavía estaba pegado al techo, y resopló con desprecio. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Hermione antes de dirigirse a la chimenea. Hermione esperó hasta que se fuese para bajar a Theo al suelo.

—Y de repente "complicado" tiene mucho más sentido. —dijo Theo, frotándose la mejilla adolorida.

—No suelo usar esa palabras ligeramente —dijo ella, acercándose a él e inspeccionando sus heridas. Ella frunció el ceño y lo llevó hacia su sofá —. Ven a sentarte.

Theo se sentó y Hermione se sentó a su lado, usando su varita mágica para lanzarle un hechizo curativo.

—Theo, lo sient...

—Por favor, no. —dijo él, de nuevo sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Pero realmente no quise darte una impresión equivocada.

Theo tragó saliva —. No lo hiciste. Estaba leyendo algo que no estaba allí. Supuse que estabas viendo a alguien cuando recibiste esas flores en tu cumpleaños, pero pensé que desde que las abandonaste esta noche por mí...

—Necesitabas a alguien —dijo —. Y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Honestamente, si me hubiera encontrado contigo dos meses antes...

—Dos meses —repitió Theo, finalmente mirándola a los ojos. —¿Ha estado con él todo ese tiempo?

Hermione suspiró y asintió —. Desde la fiesta de compromiso. —Ella mantuvo su rostro quieto y lanzó otro hechizo curativo en una marca que parecía no querer desaparecer.

La mandíbula de Theo se tensó —. Y no pude llegar esa noche porque estaba lejos dando los últimos jodidos toques al estadio para la Copa Mundial —Él la miró y sonrió —. Podría haber sido yo.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y soltó su rostro. Entonces Theo estaba agarrando el suyo nuevamente, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Voy a besarte de nuevo, Hermione.

Ella tragó saliva —. Si haces eso, tendré que decírselo a Draco y hay muchas posibilidades de que te mate.

Theo se encogió de hombros —. Me arriesgaré —Él se inclinó y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, besándola suavemente por un momento antes de alejarse y mirarla a los ojos —. ¿Sentiste algo?

Hermione lo miró —. Me tengo que ir.

—O podrías quedarte aquí conmigo. —dijo Theo, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

Hermione se apartó —. No, nunca podría hacer eso. Por muy incorrecto que sea, ya estoy comprometida con esto. No le haría eso a Draco.

Theo dejó escapar un suspiro —. Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo —Se puso de pie —. Tiene sentido, la primera mujer que me ha gustado desde mi divorcio no sólo está casada, sino que está secretamente involucrada con uno de mis mejores amigos. Maldito cabrón.

—Lo siento. —dijo Hermione nuevamente.

—No, es mi culpa.

Theo se dirigió a la puerta. Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió, quitándose la bufanda que todavía tenía alrededor del cuello y devolviéndola.

—Supongo que querrás que me calle sobre esto.

Hermione realmente no quería pedirle nada en este momento —. Si pudieras.

—Oye, no es asunto mío —dijo él, haciendo una pausa —. A juzgar por su reacción, yo diría que Draco también está bastante interesado. Pero no tiene exactamente el mejor historial en lo que respecta a las mujeres. Si te hace algún daño...

—No lo hará. —dijo ella con severidad.

—Espero que tengas razón, pero si lo hace, entonces ven a mí y lo pondré en su lugar. —Theo envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y la olfateó —. Hueles bien. —Le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

Hermione lo vio bajar la escalera antes de desaparecer. Ella suspiró y volvió a entrar, sin siquiera tomarse un momento antes de ir a casa de Draco. Él, por supuesto, la estaba esperando justo en frente de la chimenea.

Al acercarse a ella, él gritó —¡¿Qué demonios?!

Hermione levantó la mano para detenerlo —. Theo me besó de nuevo.

Draco se puso de un rojo intenso, parecía casi listo para estallar mientras miraba la chimenea detrás de ella. Ella se movió para bloquearle el camino.

—Draco, no quiero mentirte —dijo —. Theo definitivamente sería la opción más simple. No en el término s_imple_ de ninguna manera. Después de todo, su familia quiere destruirme. Pero definitivamente más simple. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, parada frente a ti por centésima vez cuando sé que debería alejarme.

Draco se quedó allí en silencio, sólo mirándola con lo que parecían ser los ojos húmedos. Ella pensó que podría ser sólo un truco de las llamas, pero no estaba segura.

—Dijimos que nadie más. —dijo finalmente él, atragantándose.

—Lo sé y lo dije en serio —dijo Hermione —. No estábamos en una cita, Draco, nunca te haría eso. Perdí la noción del tiempo y dejé el Ministerio más tarde de lo planeado. Él estaba sentado en el atrio solo, molesto y no podía pasar junto a él como si no estuviera allí. Así que hablé con él, salimos a tomar una copa, él me acompañó a casa y tú sabes el resto. No sabía que iba a hacer eso, Draco. Si lo supiera entonces nunca hubiera dejado que sucediera. ¡Estaba molesto por el compromiso de su ex esposa por Merlin!

El cuerpo tenso de Draco se relajó un poco —. Sí, escuché un rumor sobre eso.

Hermione volvió a suspirar y se cruzó de brazos —. Draco, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

—Lo hago.

—Acusarme de estar en una cita esta noche dice lo contrario.

Draco se tensó de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado —. No es falta de confianza. Pero la gente me ha decepcionado a menudo, y estoy seguro que algo vendrá.

—Bueno, tal vez tus expectativas de todos son demasiado altas —dijo ella, dejando caer los brazos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó, mirándola de nuevo.

—Tu hijo, por ejemplo —lo dijo con un tono tranquilo —. Scorpius adora el piso sobre el que caminas, pero no puedes apoyarlo en una de las únicas decisiones que ha tomado por sí mismo.

Draco frunció el ceño —. ¿Su trabajo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—No sabes de lo que hablas. Siempre he apoyado a Scorpius. En todo lo que él hace.

—¿En serio? Porque hoy no me pareció así. Parecías uno de esos padres controladores que no serán felices a menos que sus hijos sigan sus pasos, y todo lo que sucederá es que terminará decepcionado con todos cuando mire hacia atrás y se dé cuenta de que no ha vivido su propia vida, como tú.

—¡No quiero que trabaje para mí!

—Pero eso es lo que dijo...

—¡Porque se lo ofrecí como una jodida solución temporal! —gritó Draco —¡Él _odiaría_ trabajar para mí! ¡Nunca dejaría que se quede allí para siempre!

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesto con él todo el tiempo?— ella preguntó. —¡Prácticamente cada vez que los veo a los dos juntos, le sacas el tema en la cara!

—Porque... — Draco se detuvo en seco en sus palabras y se frotó la cara con irritación —. No estoy... ¡Oh, a la mierda! ¡Espera aquí! —ordenó antes de irse.

—¿Adónde... ?

—¡ESPERA AQUÍ!

Draco desapareció en uno de los pasillos. Reapareció un minuto después apareciéndose frente a ella. Luego empujó un pergamino en su mano.

—El pequeño secreto de mi hijo.

Hermione levantó el pergamino y leyó.

_Estimado señor Malfoy:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado en nuestro programa de capacitación de dragonólogos en nuestra sede en Rumania. Por favor encuentre un contrato adjunto._

_El entrenamiento comienza el 21 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 30 de junio._

_Atentamente,_

_Charlie Weasley_

_Jefe Dragonólogo_

Hermione quedó boquiabierta cuando volvió a mirar a Draco, y de repente se dio cuenta de que todos los retratos de dragones los miraban. —¿Él fue admitido?— ella preguntó —.El programa dragonólogo es muy exclusivo.

—Sí —respondió Draco —. Recibió la carta el día después de llegar a casa de Hogwarts y dejó pasar el plazo porque estaba demasiado asustado de decirle a tu florecilla. Este ha sido su sueño desde que tenía cinco años, así que quizás entiendas por qué estoy un poco amargado de que él haya tomado ese trabajo antes de perder su oportunidad. Pensó que ella lo dejaría si le decía que tenían que mudarse a Rumania. Dijo que ella sólo estaba trabajando en la librería hasta que fuese una escritora, pero yo le dije que ella puede hacer eso en cualquier parte.

—Estoy segura de que se habría ido —dijo Hermione, mirando la carta nuevamente —. Seguramente podemos volver a presentarlo como candi...

—Ya lo intenté. Le dieron el lugar a otra persona. Perdió su oportunidad.

—Bueno... ¡mierda! —dijo ella, releyendo el nombre en la parte inferior —. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste esto antes? Podría haber hablado con Charlie.

—Scorpius me dijo que no dijera nada —explicó Draco. —Dijo que era su elección.

—No entiendo por qué haría eso —Hermione le devolvió la carta —. Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer más suposiciones sobre mí?

Se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

—¡Tal vez yo no confío en ti, Hermione, pero obviamente tú no me respetas! ¡Todavía me ves por quien era hace tantos años atrás! ¡He estado trabajando duro durante los últimos treinta putos años tratando de separarme de ese chico e incluso tú, la única persona que realmente quiero que me vea de otra manera, ¡no puede hacerlo!

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras su garganta se secaba —. Sé que ya no eres más esa persona. No sé lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Estabas pensando que soy una mierda!

—¡No! —Hermione negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y lo miró —. Nunca podría pensar eso —dio un paso adelante y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho —. Draco, lo siento. Sé que eres diferente, lo sé. No estaría aquí si aún te viera de esa manera. —Se atragantó —. No sé qué me pasa hoy.

Draco le rodeó los hombros y la abrazó.

Hermione suspiró en su pecho —. Debería irme a casa.

—¿Qué? —Los brazos de Draco se apretaron más —. ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy agotada. Los dos lo estamos. Necesitamos a dormir y nosotros nunca _sólo_ dormimos cuando me quedo a pasar la noche.

—Podemos _sólo_ dormir.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Sólo... no te vayas.

Draco se inclinó y empujó su frente contra la de ella hasta que ella cedió y lo miró. Él sonrió y la besó, pero luego se apartó bastante rápido.

—Sabes diferente —Y luego se dio cuenta —¡Maldita sea! ¿Estoy saboreando al maldito Theo?

Hermione contuvo una risita y se tocó los labios —. Lo siento.

Draco los apareció en su cuarto, ella entró al baño inmediatamente y se cepilló los dientes lo más fuerte que pudo. Se cambió primero antes de unirse a él.

—Toma, muñeca —dijo, entregándole el enjuague bucal tan pronto como él terminó —. Un hechizo tampoco vendría mal.

Hermione obedeció, aliviada de que él no estuviera más enojado. Si los papeles hubieran sido invertidos esa noche, ella todavía se lo estaría echando en cara. Sabía que se había equivocado, en más de un sentido.

Cuando Hermione terminó, Draco ya estaba en la cama con las luces apagadas. Ella se subió a su lado, acurrucándose mientras el aire fresco de las puertas abiertas del balcón los consumía.

—¿Tu boca está limpia?

—Sí.

—Entonces ven aquí y bésame como es debido antes de que nos quedemos _sólo_ dormidos.

Hermione sonrió, inclinándose y acariciando su mejilla mientras lo besaba suavemente. Definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta esa noche. Si bien pudo haber sentido un pequeño destello cuando Theo la besó, pero no de esta manera. Nada podría ser tan perfecto como esto.

* * *

**Nota de Editora: Y acá estamos retomando la historia después de tanto tiempo, espero que muchas se hayan puesto al día y las que vienen esperando de hace mucho tengan por seguro que este fic va a ser terminado. ****No es la primera y ni va a ser la última traducción que rescato. Tarde o temprano cumplo con mi palabra ;-)**

**Los capitulos de Lena suelen ser bieeen largos, pero en esta ocasión vamos a ser varias traduciendo la historia, así que este capítulo en particular es traido por **_**Inay Vanderwoodsen**_** y **** corregido por su servidora.**

**¡Muchas gracias Inay!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Vamos a estar esperando sus comentarios y muchas gracias por seguirnos. Les apreciamos muchísimo. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Sunset82**


	15. Necesidad

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, y la historia original de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue corregido y adaptado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Nucifeera**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Necesidad**

.

Hermione entró sola en el atrio del Ministerio el lunes por la mañana. Draco había estado trabajando demasiado últimamente en un intento de tener sus fines de semana libres para pasar tiempo con ella y ella no había tenido el corazón para despertarlo mientras dormía tan profundo. Por eso se había adelantado a conseguir café, ya que él estaría trabajando en el Ministerio esa mañana, y la estaba maldiciendo por mensaje de texto mientras se apresuraba a prepararse. Ella sólo le envió un millón de XOXO's a cambio y prometió compensárselo más tarde. Realmente, era su culpa por verse tan adorable mientras dormía.

Al notar que el elevador se cerraba mientras se acercaba, Hermione se apresuró rápidamente a presionar el botón.

—Estás cruzando la línea, Zabini. Necesitas alejarte.

—No te entiendo. Nos divertimos una vez. ¿Por qué estás tan jodidamente frígida así de repen…

Hermione se paralizó. En ese momento deseó más que nada no haber presionado ese botón si eso significaba que al abrir las puertas se encontraría cara a cara con Blaise y Alexandra.

—Buenos días —dijo ella, sonriendo tan agradablemente como pudo y esperando que ellos no sospecharan que había escuchado su conversación previa. Cuando entró, cada uno de ellos se movieron a los extremos opuestos del elevador para quedar atrapada en el medio. Se inclinó hacia delante para presionar el botón.

—Ya lo presioné —dijo Alexandra.

—Si, pero de hecho haré primero una parada rápida en otro piso.

—El Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos —dijo Blaise, reconociendo el número de piso que ella presionó—. ¿Qué clase de negocios tienes allí? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—Nada que te interese, Zabini —respondió ella, más que feliz de ser la primera en salir.

Hermione se movió por el departamento, siguiendo el camino con el que ya estaba familiarizada hasta la oficina de Theo. La puerta estaba abierta. Ella se detuvo. Había estado esperando que él todavía no llegara para poder dejar el café que le había comprado con una nota pidiéndole disculpa, preguntándole si podían continuar con sus almuerzos de los jueves, algo por lo que en verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacer.

Hermione estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que una pequeña parte de ella deseaba sentir algo más fuerte por Theo. Le agradaba y definitivamente habría considerado salir con él si Draco no estuviera tan profundamente impregnado en ella, pero lo estaba y era demasiado tarde para cambiar cada parte de eso.

Respiró hondo y dio un paso firme hacia adelante, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la oficina de Theo. Él estaba allí, sentado en su escritorio, lleno de papeleo. Ella lo llamó y él levantó la vista, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando la vio.

—Hermione.

—Espero no interrumpir —dijo dando un paso dentro de la oficina.

—No, sólo estoy revisando algunos contratos —dijo, moviendo a un lado algunos papeles—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hermione tomó uno de los cafés del portavasos y lo sostuvo mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Traje esto para ti. Sé que el comienzo de temporada de Quidditch es cuándo más ocupado estás y no tienes siempre tiempo de cafeínarte.

Theo sonrió aceptando la bebida—. Gracias —dijo, reclinando su espalda en la silla—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije eso? Algunos dirían que es una señal de que sientes algo por mí.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron—. Yo…

—Relájate, Hermione. Estoy bromeando. Tomaste tu decisión y la respeto —dijo, tomando un sorbo de su café —. Entonces, ¿qué tan cabreado está conmigo?

—Realmente no lo hemos discutido después de esa noche —admitió ella—. Pero él está definitivamente molesto. Las últimas discusiones que hemos tenido fue como: "Bueno, dejaste que mi amigo te bese, así que obviamente yo gano" —dijo imitando la voz de Draco lo mejor que pudo, que además de ser un poco más profunda que la suya, fue una imitación bastante mala.

—Para ser honestos, si lo hiciste —dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

Hermione frunció el ceño y asintió.

—¿Te importaría si pregunto cómo sucedió lo de ustedes dos? No pareces el tipo de mujer que fácilmente se dejaría llevar por el encanto de Malfoy.

—No lo soy —dijo—.Todavía no lo soy. Estoy en desacuerdo con la mitad de las cosas que salen de su boca. Fue sólo un error de una borrachera que de alguna manera se convirtió en algo más. Y ahora estamos juntos, contando los días hasta que nuestros hijos se casen y creemos que ese día será el fin.

—No suenas tan feliz al respecto.

—No lo estoy. Él me gusta —dijo con su rostro solemne y sus ojos clavados en el suelo—. Pero es la realidad. —Ella lo miró—. Theo, lamento mucho si te di esperanzas. Sé que dijiste que no fue así y que malinterpretaste las cosas, pero ambos sabemos que estabas siendo amable. Hemos estado pasando bastante tiempo juntos y eres una de las dos personas a las que les he contado sobre la solicitud de divorcio. Definitivamente veo cómo puedes malinterpretar la situación. —dijo arrugando la nariz.

Theo intentó sonreír.

—En verdad espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos y tener nuestros almuerzos de los jueves.

Theo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca como si fuera a decir no.

—Tal vez no esta semana. —Ella asintió rápidamente—. Estoy segura de que sólo estás siendo amable ahora y que de hecho estás enojado conmigo. Pero si prefieres mejor la próxima semana…

Theo frunció los labios.

—¡Prometo que no te molestaré con historias de mi inminente divorcio! Podemos hablar de cosas normales.

—De donde vengo, el divorcio es normal —dijo Theo—. No estoy enojado contigo, pero tienes razón, no creo que esta semana sea una buena idea, pero tal vez la próxima...

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Hermione y Theo giraron hacia la voz. Draco estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras sus ojos miraban fríamente a Theo.

—Estábamos arreglando algunos asuntos —respondió Hermione—. Realmente no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo la otra noche.

—Ya veo —dijo Draco, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente en Theo—.Es por eso que estoy aquí también.

Él dio unos pasos lentos hacia la oficina e intentó cerrar la puerta. Pero, antes de cerrarla, alguien tomo el pomo del otro lado y la abrió de nuevo. Blaise intervino—.Oh, Draco, no sabía que estabas aquí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Blaise? —preguntó Draco.

—El Ministro se retrasó para nuestra reunión, así que pensé en ir a ver qué estaba haciendo mi buen amigo, Theo —podría haber dicho Theo, pero definitivamente estaba mirando a Hermione.

Todos estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

—Hermione, déjame a solas por un momento con estos idiotas, ¿quieres? —preguntó Draco, aunque ella sabía que no era una pregunta.

—Está bien. —Asintió, sabiendo que permanecería castigada por lo menos una semana más. Se acercó a él entregándole el café del portavasos.

—Hermione, espera.

Ella se giró y vio a Theo agarrar una caja de detrás de su escritorio.

—Un poco de lectura ligera para ti.

—¡Oh cierto! —Lanzó un hechizo levitante sobre la caja y le indicó que la siguiera. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Draco la agarró y la besó, manteniendo evidentemente su mirada en Theo todo el tiempo.

Blaise los miró con curiosidad por un momento antes de mirar a Theo, que seguía concentrado en mirar el suelo—. ¿Entonces ya no soy sólo yo quien ve esta mierda? ¡Maldita sea! Y pensé que era especial.

Cuando Draco soltó a Hermione, ella le dirigió una mirada muy tensa y severa, pero no dijo nada. Su descarado reclamo sobre ella definitivamente no fue apreciado, pero ese maldito castigo...

—Hablaremos de _esto_ más tarde —dijo en voz baja. Y luego salió, con la caja de libros flotando detrás de ella.

Draco cerró la puerta.

—Eso realmente no fue necesario —dijo Theo una vez que ella se fue—. Ya entendí el maldito punto, Draco. Ganaste incluso antes de que yo estuviera jugando. Me retiro.

—Eso no te impidió besarla después de que me fuera.

—No me di cuenta de que era algo serio hasta el punto de que ella dijo que estaba involucrada contigo. Eso fue malditamente después —espetó Theo—. Aun así me golpeaste. Como sea. Todos sabemos que eres jodidamente posesivo y tienes problemas de control. No es la primera vez que me golpeas.

Blaise se echó a reír—. ¡Es cierto! Saliste con Parkinson por un minuto.

—Y ni siquiera te gustaba —dijo Theo—. Sólo sentiste que ella era tuya.

—Lo era —dijo Draco.

—¡Estabas comprometido!—espetó Theo—. Y aun así follabas al menos con otras cinco chicas.

—¡El pasado no tiene ni una mierda que ver aquí, Theo! —gritó Draco, señalándolo fervientemente—. ¡Sólo estoy follando una ahora y cruzaste la maldita línea! ¡No la vuelvas a ver!

Theo se encogió de hombros—. Ella vino a verme.

—¡No más de sus malditos encuentros para almorzar!

—El propósito de que ella viniera a verme era para asegurarse de que aún pudiéramos tener esas malditos encuentros para almorzar.

—Entonces dile que no —ordenó Draco con los dientes apretados.

—¿Sabes? estoy empezando a sentirme incómodo escuchando esto —dijo Blaise, tomando asiento en una de las sillas de Theo e inclinándose hacia delante para mirarlos un poco más cerca.

Theo se reclinó en su silla y se cruzó de brazos—. No. No voy a hacer eso, Draco, y he aquí el por qué. Si lo hago, ella sabrá que me dijiste que lo haría, y se molestará por eso. Por tratar de controlarla como a las otras. Pero ella no es otra, Draco. Es por eso que te gusta y por eso estás a punto de terminar una amistad de por vida por un beso sin sentido. Ella me dijo que no y volvió a ti. Ya está hecho. No voy a intentar nada otra vez. Tengo que pensar en mi maldito orgullo. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Pero Hermione está pasando por un mal momento ahora. Uno con el que me puedo identificar y si quiere hablar conmigo no la voy a privar de eso.

—¡Si ella quiere hablar de su divorcio entonces puede hablar conmigo! —espetó Draco, quién no parecía calmarse.

—No, no puedes. ¡Porque no lo entiendes, Draco, y nunca lo harás! Tu matrimonio con Astoria no se parecía en _nada_ al mío con Jackie. No sabes lo que es sentir que vas a perderlo todo. Especialmente en la forma en que su maldito esposo lo está haciendo.

Draco calmo un poco su postura—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes, con el asunto de "Probemos esta separación hasta Navidad". De acuerdo, fue idea de ella, pero él ni siquiera quiere hablar de un maldito divorcio a pesar de que ella trate de hacerlo.

Draco se congeló.

Theo mordió su mejilla y lo miró fijo, sintiendo un dolor en el estómago. — Y es evidente que no lo sabías. Bueno, ¿no soy una mierda? —Hizo una pausa y se frotó la cabeza—. Oh, maldita sea. ¡No digas nada!

Draco retrocedió hacia la puerta.

—Draco, es enserio. Si ella hubiera querido que lo supieras entonces te lo habría dicho bajo sus malditas condiciones.

—¿Fue su idea? —Su voz sonaba tan plácidamente fría.

—Sí, pero sólo para quitárselo de encima, no es como si pensara en volver a reconciliarse con él. Ella _quiere_ de verdad el divorcio.

Draco se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió de allí furioso.

—¡Mierda, Draco!

—Bueno, deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo —dijo Blaise alegremente.

En su camino hacia el elevador, Draco se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba el maldito café que Hermione le había dado, que inmediatamente tiró al basurero más cercano.

Llegó al ascensor y presionó el botón varias veces hasta que finalmente se abrió, haciendo lo mismo para llegar al piso de Hermione.

Cuando llegó, caminó hacia su oficina. Ella estaba parada afuera, junto al escritorio de Teddy, conversando con él, Alexandra y Colby.

—¡Granger, a tu oficina _ahora_! —le ordenó sin siquiera mirarla cuando los interrumpió.

Alexandra y Colby la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —susurro Colby.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió a Draco muy vacilante a su oficina.

Draco estaba de pie junto a la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella, agitando su varita para colocar varios encantos de Bloqueo y Silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto, tratando de esconder el miedo en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo no pudiste decirme acerca de tu jodido arreglo con Weasley?

—¿Qué arreglo?

—No te hagas la tonta.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Navidad? Tu jodido trato de _intentar_ una separación. ¿Eso es todo lo que soy? ¿Sólo un maldito experimento?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Él no quiere divorciarse, Draco. Me dijo que él seguiría tratando de reconquistarme, entonces se me ocurrió esa idea con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar a alguien más. Eso es todo!

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —le encaro con lágrimas furiosas en sus ojos—. Le dijiste al jodido de Theo pero no a mí.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y tragó saliva—. Lo siento. Es sólo que... no me siento cómoda hablando de todos los aspectos de mi divorcio contigo. Cuando estamos juntos, quiero sentir que ya se terminó, porque para mí es así. Se acabó. Me voy a divorciar.

—Entonces díselo. Díselo_ hoy_ mismo.

—He tratado de decírselo, Draco, pero él no me escucha. Sigue diciendo "No hasta Navidad". Realmente pensé que haría lo que le pedí y tendría citas, pero después de mi reacción con Collette ni siquiera lo considera. Pero quiero que siga adelante. No era por el hecho de que él estuviera saliendo, era con _quién_ estaba saliendo. Tú lo sabes.

Draco apartó la vista de ella, dio un paso atrás y usó la puerta para sostenerse.

—Draco, por favor no te enfades conmigo —le suplico, dando pasos hacia adelante y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos—. Has estado enojado conmigo por tres días y no puedo soportarlo más. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, no detuve a Theo para que no me besara de nuevo. Fue un error. Eres el _único_ con el que quiero estar.

—Quiero que te divorcies —dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos color ámbar mientras la sostenía por las caderas —.Te quiero completamente para mí y aun así se siente como si fueras jodidamente de él.

—Pero no lo soy —pronuncio, besando su mandíbula—. Mi matrimonio se acabó. Soy tuya. Y digo esto a pesar de que la feminista en mí sigue gritando que no le pertenezco a ningún hombre.

Draco se rio entre dientes.

—Pero lo soy. La idea de que esto se acabe me duele más que la idea de firmar esos papeles de divorcio. —Hermione lo besó suavemente, su corazón revoloteando cuando sus labios respondieron a los de ella. Se apartó un poco y se quedaron cerca de pie, respirando en la boca del otro.

—Quiero que te divorcies —dijo de nuevo.

Hermione miró sus ojos grises y asintió. —Lo intentaré de nuevo. Este fin de semana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre. Hablaré con su padre, siempre ha sido el más razonable.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, cerrando el pequeño espacio y besándola de nuevo, comenzando suave al principio pero volviéndose áspero y hambriento. Él trajo su cuerpo contra el suyo, apretándolo hasta que estuvo duro como una roca.

—_Necesito_ follarte, Hermione —dijo, levantándola y llevándola hacia su escritorio. Le subió la falda mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón. En el momento en que su miembro se liberó, hundió los dedos en sus muslos, la empujó hacia atrás sobre el escritorio hundiéndose en ella.

Hermione chilló, su interior ardía cuando él levantó sus pies con zapatos de tacón alto y los sostenía sobre sus hombros comenzando a embestirla contra el escritorio.

—¡Más fuerte! —grito, ansiosa por obtener la liberación que ya estaba sintiendo.

Draco obedeció, posiblemente follándola con la mayor fuerza que haya tenido antes, el escritorio raspaba contra el piso mientras empujaba más y más hacia la pared. Le bajó las piernas y le arrancó la blusa, sacando sus senos fuera del sujetador, chupó sus pezones hasta que se pusieran duros.

Le dio la vuelta, poniendo una de sus piernas sobre el escritorio mientras la embestía por detrás.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Mierda, Draco! ¡Sí!

Le dio una palmada en el trasero, algo que ella estaba empezando a encantarle. Y luego lo abofeteó de nuevo. Ella gritó más fuerte, tratando de contenerse para poder escuchar los gemidos de él.

—Draco —Hermione giro su cuello mirándolo por sobre su hombro—. Dime que sientes lo mismo.

Draco desaceleró sus movimientos, soltando su agarre lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera girar su cuerpo para volver a mirarlo.

—Di que eres mío —dijo ella, agarrándolo del trasero y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Draco comenzó a empujar de nuevo, enredando los dedos en su cabello mientras presionaba su frente contra la de ella, su aliento tibio se entrelazaba con el de ella mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

—Obviamente, soy tuyo, Hermione. Eres la única a la que he tenido o tendré.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Hermione. Ella agarró su trasero con más fuerza y golpeó sus caderas contra las de él, besándolo con una ardiente pasión.

El escritorio ahora raspaba con más fuerza, comenzando a temblar, pero estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta. Las estocadas de Draco se volvieron aún más brutales a medida que se acercaban a su clímax.

Los gemidos de Hermione se estaban volviendo más rápidos y agudos, los dedos de sus pies se curvaban tanto que sus zapatos se le salieron. Su cabeza se movió hacia atrás y Draco cayó sobre ella, no queriendo dejar de besarla mientras usaba los bordes del escritorio para embestirla aún más fuerte.

Y todo sucedió a la vez. Hermione gritó cuando la maravillosa sensación de ardor llenó cada vena de su ser, Draco hizo lo mismo mientras soltaba todo lo que tenía dentro de ella, y el escritorio... el escritorio colapsó cuando las patas cedieron por la brutal cogida que acababa de suceder sobre la misma.

El grito de Hermione cambió cuando cayeron, ambos rieron al darse cuenta de lo que realmente habían hecho. Habían roto un maldito escritorio.

—Mierda, ¿Que acaba de pasar? Todavía tenemos una reunión pendiente —dijo Draco mirando el desastre debajo de ellos y continuó riendo.

—En verdad tenemos que aprender a controlar nuestros impulsos —dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio.

Compartieron un último beso íntimo antes de levantarse. Primero se enfocaron en limpiarse, luego Hermione arregló su blusa mientras Draco arreglaba su escritorio. El cabello de Hermione estaba desordenado, tomó un cepillo de su bolso e hizo todo lo posible por arreglarlo. Tuvo que retocarse el rímel que se había corrido, y su lápiz labial, que ya no existía.

Draco estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando ella lo detuvo.

—¡Espera, Draco! ¿Por qué estuvimos aquí tanto tiempo? —le preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

—Estábamos discutiendo sobre algo que le dijiste a Scorpius. No necesitan saber detalles específicos —respondió—. Y ahora está resuelto.

—Es muy poco profesional de nuestra parte el haber estado aquí discutiendo sobre asuntos personales mucho tiempo.

—Sí, pero crees que todas mis ideas para los malditos Aurores son brillantes —dijo, dándole un beso—. Nadie creería que tuvimos un desacuerdo.

—Está bien. —Hermione se acercó y le robó un beso más— ¿Entonces ya no retomaras ese asunto de Theo contra mí?

—Después de follar así, ¿cómo podría?

Luego volvieron a besarse, ansiosos por arrancarse la ropa de nuevo.

—¡Mierda!, mi labial —dijo Hermione, corriendo hacia su bolso y retocando sus labios rápidamente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Draco rio y abrió la puerta.

—¿Está todo bien? — pregunto Alexandra cuando salieron de la oficina.

—Sí, todo bien. Lo juro, tu jefe sobrerreacciona con todo.

Draco le entrecerró los ojos —. No abuses de tu suerte, Granger.

Él se giró y caminó hacia la oficina de Aurores. Hermione miró a Alexandra y Colby y puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguirlo. Ambos sonrieron entre ellos e hicieron lo mismo.

Draco y su equipo no habían terminado de instalar algunas herramientas de organización en la oficina de Aurores hasta la hora del almuerzo. Él quería almorzar con Hermione, obviamente sin comer, pero ella se negó y lo envió a la oficina de Theo para disculparse por tratar de prohibir la amistad entre ellos. A pesar de haberse negado, ella sabía muy bien que eso era exactamente lo que él habría hecho.

Hermione decidió trabajar durante el almuerzo, esperando salir de la oficina un poco más temprano esa noche para poder cocinarle la cena a Draco por primera vez. Pero apenas había comenzado a trabajar cuando llamaron a su puerta.

—Pase.

La puerta se abrió y Alexandra entro—. Estás ocupada, volveré más tarde. —Se giró hacia la puerta para salir.

—No, Alex, está bien. Sólo que tengo planes para esta noche y esperaba salir antes, pero no es nada importante. —Hizo a un lado el teclado de su computadora— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Alexandra entró de nuevo a la oficina y cerró la puerta. De pronto, Hermione comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa.

—Sé que nos escuchaste al Sr. Zabini y a mí en el ascensor esta mañana.

—Oh. —De verdad que se había olvidado completamente de aquello— .En realdad no es asunto mío.

—Sí, lo sé. No es sólo por eso por lo que estoy aquí. En realidad estoy en una especie de lío y no he... —Por primera vez desde que Hermione la había conocido, Alexandra tropezó en sus palabras—. No tolero a muchas mujeres. La mayoría me molestan demasiado, así que realmente no tengo a nadie con quien hablar de... ¿cosas?

—¿_Cosas_? —repitió Hermione, juntando sus cejas.

—Hombres, para ser más específica.

Hermione sonrió— .Oh, Alex. ¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que puedes tolerarme?

—Supongo que así es —dijo Alexandra, tomando asiento en la silla frente a ella. —Es horrible que tenga que decir esto sobre mi jefe, pero Draco es un poco misógino, aunque está mejorando. De todos modos, él cree que eres brillante, y admiro a cualquiera que él admire.

—Gracias… supongo. De todos modos, ¿quieres tener una charla de chicas?

Alexandra, sentada apropiadamente en su silla, miró seriamente a Hermione desde el otro lado del escritorio—. Sólo si nada de lo que digo sale de esta oficina.

—Mis labios están sellados. —Hermione llevo una mano hacia sus labios simulando cerrarlos con una llave imaginaria.

—Está bien —dijo Alexandra, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante—. Esto es muy diferente a mi carácter habitual, pero hace poco tomé una mala decisión.

—Asumo que te refieres al Sr. Zabini,

—Exacto. Me fui del pub poco después de que ustedes se fueron en la Copa Mundial y me topé con él afuera. Estaba, lo admito avergonzada, bastante embriagada y terminé invitándolo a mi tienda.

—¿Tú lo invitaste? —preguntó Hermione.

—Así es —admitió Alexandra con un tono de seguridad—. Bueno supongo que prácticamente lo arrastré, pero no hubo objeciones. Y, como dije antes, sucedieron _cosas_, pero después lo eché de inmediato, asegurándome de amenazar su vida si alguna vez se lo contaba a alguien. No hubo abrazos. _Odio_ los abrazos.

Hermione no se identificaba con eso. Ella _le encantaba _abrazar, especialmente cuando era con Draco.

Se inclinó hacia delante en su escritorio—. ¿Y cuál es el problema exactamente?

—¡No me deja malditamente en paz! —gritó Alexandra, con sus mejillas enrojecidas mientras sus manos se tensaron alrededor de los brazos de la silla— . Me envía una lechuza todos los días y me acorrala cada que tiene la oportunidad. Incluso puso empeño por averiguar mi agenda a través de Draco, por lo que sus reuniones con el Ministro siempre son convenientemente los días que estoy aquí. Incluso ahora, acabo de regresar corriendo aquí cuando lo vi esperando en el atrio. No estoy siendo arrogante, él me está esperando.

—Oh, te creo. En realidad, eso suena como él. Te está persiguiendo porque lo rechazaste. Has herido su orgullo.

—Lo sé —dijo Alexandra, sus manos comenzaron a relajarse un poco hasta que pudo juntarlas de nuevo sobre su regazo—, pero él es el amigo de mi jefe. Crucé la línea y Draco reaccionará mal si se entera. Trabajé muy duro para estar en esta posición, sin mencionar que me gane su respeto. Él _nunca_ tiene que saberlo.

Hermione sonrió—. Puedes estar tranquila, Alex. Estoy segura de que Blaise lo que menos quiere es que Draco se entere. Yo estuve ahí cuando Draco le dijo que estabas fuera de sus límites. De hecho, eso fue también en la noche de la Copa Mundial.

—Entonces, básicamente, Draco puso un blanco en mi espalda —dijo Alexandra, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente.

—Pensé que fuiste tú quien lo arrastró a tu tienda —dijo Hermione con un guiño.

Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más—. Por más encantadora que sea esta "charla de chicas", todavía necesito una solución.

—Con Zabini creo que tu mejor opción es alejarte. Eso es, a menos que quieras decirle a Draco y que él lidie con el asunto.

—¡No! —Alexandra gritó—. No dejare que piense mal de mí.

—Alguien con la reputación de Draco no tiene absolutamente ningún derecho a juzgar un revolcón que hayas tenido.

—Aun así... — dijo con un suspiro—. Esperaba que pudieras hablar con él.

Hermione levantó las cejas—. ¿Con Zabini?

—Si.

Hermione rio—. ¿Y qué es lo que esperas que le diga? Él nunca me escucha.

—Confio en que lo hará. Por favor.

Ella esperó, pero Hermione no dijo nada.

—No suelo suplicar tan fácilmente.

—¿Esto es suplicar? —preguntó.

—Es lo más cercano a lo que he hecho.

—Te creo. —Hermione se recostó en su silla y suspiró—. Está bien, Alex. Hablaré con él.

—¿Ahora?

—Supongo que podría hacerlo.

Alexandra sonrió y, por una vez, en realidad parecía genuina—. No sabes cuánto aprecio esto, Hermione. Draco es realmente bueno para juzgar a las personas por su carácter. Apareceré de aquí para no tener que cruzármelo—. Se levantó de su silla dispuesta a irse, pero luego se detuvo—. ¿Ustedes están saliendo?

Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Con Zabini?

—Obvio que no —dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa—. Colby y yo pasamos más tiempo con Draco que nadie, y él te mira de una manera muy diferente que a otras mujeres. De hecho, no lo he sorprendido mirando a otra mujer en meses, pero definitivamente te mira a ti.

Hermione se sentó muy rígida y dijo —. No seas absurda. Su hijo se va a casar con mi hija. Lo que tenemos no es más que una amistad.

—Es una pena—dijo Alexandra—. Colby y yo siempre hemos esperado que eventualmente encontrara a alguien que igualara su brillantez. Creo que deberías reconsiderarlo. —Ella sonrió—. Que tengas buen día, Hermione. — Y desapareció.

Hermione gruñó antes de ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta. Ella juró que la charla de chicas no le trajo ningún beneficio alguno.

Tomó el ascensor hasta el atrio, salió y miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró a Blaise sentado en un banco. Caminó hacia él y le dijo—. Demos un paseo, Zabini.

Blaise la miró—. ¡Granger! Estoy halagado, pero en realidad estoy esperando a...

—Se ha ido. Estuvo en mi oficina después de verte aquí abajo. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos—. Necesitamos hablar.

Blaise sonrió y se levantó. — ¿Me vas a delatar con Draco?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo, comenzando a caminar—. No es asunto mío y ni siquiera estaría hablando contigo si la bruja en cuestión no me lo hubiera pedido.

Blaise se apresuró a caminar a su lado—. ¿Realmente te contó sobre eso? Estaba seguro de que iba a negar que algo hubiera pasado hasta la muerte.

—Sólo porque quiere que esto termine —dijo Hermione—. De todas maneras, no entiendo por qué la estás molestando. Querías follarla y ahora lo has hecho. Sigue adelante con tu vida.

—Supongo —dijo Blaise —. ¿Pero recuerdas cuando dije que apostaría a que sería una fiera en la cama? Bueno, tenía razón. Fue una completa LO-CU-RA, Granger, y sólo necesito follarla unas cuantas veces más antes de que termine con ella. Tú entiendes.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y rodó los ojos—. No, no lo hago. Déjala en paz, Zabini. Ella no está interesada en ser tu maldito juguete.

Al entrar en el economato del Ministerio, Hermione se dirigió a la fila con Blaise aún caminando a su lado.

—¿Cómo es que has estado aquí tan a menudo últimamente? —ella preguntó —¿Qué haces por el Ministro? Mejor aún, ¿Qué haces aquí y punto?

—Hago muchos asuntos, Granger. Pero, en este caso, soy principalmente un asesor. Simplemente estoy ayudando al Ministro a poner algunas cosas en orden. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué _asuntos_?

—Asuntos confidenciales —dijo Blaise, sonriendo mientras observaba las tazas de frutas—. Tu Entiendes.

Hermione entendió, por lo que dejó el tema de lado. Tomó un emparedado pre envasado, se dirigió a la fila. Blaise agarró una manzana, lanzándola de mano en mano y luego por encima de su hombro mientras la seguía.

—Lo de antes fue divertido, ¿no?—dijo él—. Terminar una amistad de toda la vida por una mujer que no es buena para ninguno de los implicados.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la caja registradora. La bruja detrás de ella calculó el costo de su comida. Cuando apareció el total, Hermione miró a Blaise.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, tomando un bocado de su manzana.

—Obviamente no pagaré, se el caballero que creo que eres y que está escondido en alguna parte de tu interior.

Hermione se alejó con su emparedado. Blaise gruñó cuando se vio obligado a pagarle a la cajera mirándola enojado. Le entregó unos galeones y se apresuró a alcanzarla.

—No arruiné ninguna amistad —dijo ella mientras él frenaba a su lado—. En este momento los dos están almorzando arreglando sus asuntos.

Blaise parpadeó. —¿Y esos idiotas no pensaron en invitarme? Malditos imbéciles.

— Y estoy segura de que todo avanzará mucho más rápido sin tus comentarios.

—Sí, pero no será tan divertido —dijo él, mordiendo su manzana—. Sabes que no me has convencido de nada, ¿cierto?

—¿Te refieres a Alex?

—Obviamente.

—Ni siquiera he tratado de convencerte todavía, Zabini —dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Un sabio hombre muggle dijo una vez "De un hombre redondo no se puede esperar que encaje en un agujero cuadrado de inmediato. Hay que dar tiempo para modificar su forma".

Blaise arqueó una ceja. —¿Cómo?

—Por supuesto, el significado depende de la interpretación, pero, en este caso, lo que quiero decir es que Alex no es como las otras mujeres con las que parece acostarte tan fácilmente. Si continúas con lo que estás haciendo, entonces todo lo que lograrás es molestarla. La única forma en que tendrás una oportunidad con una chica como Alex otra vez es si ella viene a ti. Nada de aparecerte en lugares en los que sabes que estará ella o con cursilerías, eso no funcionará con ella.

Blaise parpadeó—. Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que no sea accesible? ¿Te das cuenta que estás haciendo exactamente lo que ella te pidió que hicieras?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Hermione—, pero fingir falta de interés es tu única oportunidad. Ahora, he dicho mi argumento. Es tu elección saber lo que haces con ese conocimiento.

—Convincente —dijo Blaise, dándole otro mordisco a su manzana. —¿Pero sabes que acabas de darme un consejo sobre cómo atraer a la mujer que te pidió que la ayudaras a deshacerse de mí?

—Alex me pidió que hiciera que la dejaras tranquila —dijo Hermione—. Lo que haga después de eso no es asunto mío.

—Nada de esto es asunto tuyo.

—Y la conversación con Theo en su oficina tampoco era tu asunto, aun así, estuviste allí, siguiéndome.

—Touché —dijo Blaise, sus ojos mirando por encima de su hombro por un momento.

—¿Por qué crees que soy tan horrible para él, Zabini? —preguntó—. Parece que sólo estás contando los días hasta que haga algo mal.

—No creo que seas horrible para él —dijo Blaise—. Siendo honesto, creo que has sido su mejor oportunidad ante todo. Pero esperé casi veinte años para que mi mejor amigo volviera a estar soltero, y todo lo que obtuve fueron seis malditos meses de diversión antes de que me dejara a mi suerte. Quiero que vuelva el viejo Draco. A quien no le importaban ni una mierda lo que las mujeres que él había follado pensaran de él, o de cualquier otra persona. No sé en qué lo convertiste, pero este idiota comprometido me fastidia.

Hermione sonrió. En realidad le agradó esa clase de respuesta.

Blaise volvió a mirar por encima del hombro—. Buena conversación, Granger. Realmente deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo alguna otra vez.

Se inclinó, con los brazos abiertos mientras intentaba agarrarla en lo que ella sólo podía asumir era un abrazo. Entonces hizo lo que cualquier mujer que se respetara haría en esa situación. Balanceó la mano que sostenía su emparedado y lo golpeó en la cabeza— ¡No me toques, maldita cucaracha!

De repente, Hermione escuchó una risa detrás de ella. Se giró para ver a Draco y Theo caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Mierda, Granger! Sólo estaba bromeando. —Soltó Blaise frotándose la cabeza.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Eran los únicos al alcance del oído—. ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacerle exactamente a mi dama, Blaise?

—No parecía ser justo que yo fuera el único que no ha recibido amor —Él frunció los labios hacia ella.

Hermione levantó su brazo preparándolo para golpearlo nuevamente.

Blaise se encogió—. ¡Estoy bromeando, mujer! ¡Tranquila!

—Tan apetitoso como eso parece —dijo Draco, sacándole el emparedado aplastado de sus manos—. Te traje algo de comida de verdad. —Le entregó una bolsa de papel.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa, deseando nada más que besarlo en ese momento.

—Ahora regresa tu trasero allá arriba. Espero que salgas a las seis.

Hermione rodó los ojos—. Sigue dándome órdenes y me aseguraré de tomar mi dulce momento.

Draco cerró la boca bastante rápido.

—Te veo esta noche.

Con una rápida mirada y una sonrisa a Theo, que parecía más incómodo que nadie, Hermione se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Acababa de comenzar a cerrarse cuando alguien más se apresuró a entrar. Ron estaba a su lado, mirando de reojo mientras el elevador se movía extremadamente lento.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre este fin de semana? — preguntó en un intento de entablar una conversación ociosa.

—Tú sabes que iré.

—Ya veo. ¿Y quién del trio de los_ adorables Slytherin_ te acompañara?

Hermione giró la cabeza y le entrecerró los ojos—. No entiendo cuál es tu problema con ellos. —Hizo una pausa. —Bueno, eso no es cierto. Por Zabini lo tengo entendido. Él me molesta en cada momento. Pero Draco y Theo son personas decentes y de hecho son una compañía agradable.

Un incómodo silencio se propagó.

—¿Quieres decir que entonces vendrás con McLaggen?

El elevador sonó y se abrió, y Hermione rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta. Ron tomó su mano.

—Hermione, por favor, sólo... dime con quién te estás viendo.

Hermione apartó la mano—. Con nadie.

—Mientes —dijo, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes—. Sé que hay alguien más. Puedo verlo en ti. Tengo derecho a saber quién es.

Hermione resopló.

—No tienes ese derecho, Ronald. No estamos juntos —dijo—. E incluso si estuviera viendo a alguien, ¿qué harías al respecto? ¿Enfadarte por eso? ¿O tal vez buscarlo y golpearlo?

Las orejas de Ron se enrojecieron, ella sabía que tenía razón.

—Por favor, deja de preocuparte por lo que está pasando conmigo y concéntrate en ti.

Salió del ascensor y se apresuró hacia su oficina, asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta. Ella odiaba esto. Ron no estaba tratando de seguir adelante con su vida. A pesar de que este matrimonio terminara, ella todavía lo quería, pero ahora se enfrentaba al horrible dilema de lastimarlo o lastimar a Draco, y tampoco era algo que quisiera hacer.

Desafortunadamente, lastimar a Ron era inevitable. Tal vez ya era hora de arrancarse la hipotética curita y terminar con su matrimonio para siempre. Pero, incluso entonces, todavía tendría que dejar a Draco algún día. Y la idea de eso era aún más dolorosa que una jodida curita.

.

* * *

**Nota de Editora: Acá estamos con nuevo capítulo, que en esta ocasión fue traducido por ****Nucifeera. Así que muchísimas gracias por habernos brindado tu ayuda, hermosa.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y esta parejita van a tener que trabajar más en mantener su secreto, porque ya muchos se están dando cuenta. **

**Vamos a estar esperando sus comentarios y gracias por seguirnos. Las apreciamos mucho. Les mando un gran abrazo.**

**Sunset82**


	16. Dolor

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, y la historia original de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue corregido y adaptado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Hanya Jiwaku**

**.**

**Capítulo 1****6****: D****olor**

.

Hermione estaba en el baño de Draco, dando los últimos retoques a su cabello y maquillaje para ir a la fiesta de Molly mientras Draco hacía una expresión de mohín en la otra habitación.

—No sé por qué estás tan molesto —le dijo estando él en la habitación—. Puedes pasar la noche con tu pequeño club de chicos Slytherin y aún podemos follar cuando regrese.

—Y me vas a llamar en el momento en que dejes ese maldito lugar —dijo él con voz exigente.

Hermione lo miró por la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco—. Dije que lo haría. —Levantó una de sus piernas desnudas sobre el borde de la bañera y comenzó a frotarla con loción.

Draco gruñó desde la otra habitación—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! —le gritó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y parpadeó— ¿Hacer qué?

—De verte tan jodidamente deliciosa cuando no podemos follar por unas horas más.

Hermione sonrió y continuó frotando su loción—. Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo si soy naturalmente deliciosa.

Ella bajó la pierna y levantó la otra, continuando haciendo espuma en su piel. Cuando finalmente terminó, un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás.

Ella se rio cuando Draco le besó el cuello. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Saboreando lo deliciosa que eres —dijo, acercándose a su oído.

Hermione sonrió y rozó su mejilla contra la de él. El agarre de Draco sobre ella se hizo más fuerte.

—Muy inteligente de en no usar nada más que esta bata, así no habrá posibilidad de que te rompa el vestido.

Hermione se giró en sus brazos y envolvió los suyos alrededor de su cuello—. ¿En serio?

Draco sonrió, besándola con fuerza mientras la levantaba y la llevaba hacia la cama, arrojándola al centro antes de subir.

—¿No íbamos a trabajar en controlar nuestros impulsos? —preguntó ella mientras él levantaba su pierna y acariciaba su muslo, usando la otra mano para sujetar su cabello mientras la besaba de nuevo.

—La mayoría de las parejas en el mundo desearían tener nuestra pasión, Hermione. Sería un error de nuestra parte ignorarla.

Draco se aferró más, Hermione gemía mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Una de las manos de él encontró el camino dentro de su bata y comenzó a acariciar su pecho a través de su sostén.

Alguien carraspeó y ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrar a Theo y Blaise de pie en la puerta.

—Llegaron jodidamente temprano —dijo Draco, tirando de la bata de Hermione para que la cubriera por completo.

Theo se volvió para mirar en la dirección opuesta, pero Blaise no fue tan cortés. De hecho, trató de echar un vistazo más de cerca.

Draco tiró todo el edredón sobre Hermione—. ¡Date vuelta antes de que te golpee el maldito trasero, Zabini!

Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, que estaba muy roja, antes de finalmente girarse.

Hermione se quitó el edredón y se apresuró hacia el armario donde agarró su vestido, luego fue a su cajón donde agarró algunas medias. Finalmente corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Draco.

—No hemos llegado _tan_ temprano —dijo Blaise cuando él y Theo se giraron para mirar a Draco—. ¿Y cómo íbamos a saber que ella siquiera estaría aquí?

Él y Theo comenzaron a mirar alrededor del dormitorio. La ropa de Hermione estaba esparcida por el suelo junto con varios pares de zapatos. El maquillaje y el perfume estaban en la cómoda, y varios de los libros de sangre pura, las copias de Draco ya que tenía las de Theo en su oficina, estaban en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama con un par de gafas de lectura de aspecto femenino.

—¿Está malditamente viviendo aquí o algo así? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco gruñó—. No. Ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí, así que le dije que podía dejar algunas cosas.

—Bueno, ciertamente dejó mucho —dijo Theo, pateando uno de sus de sus zapatos con tacos para que quedara en posición vertical.

—Ella está aquí más que en su casa —dijo Draco con orgullo.

Mientras él se ponía los zapatos, Hermione salió del baño, mirando alrededor del piso hasta que encontró los tacones que quería cerca del armario—. Lo siento, ya me iba—dijo mientras entraba en ellos—. No quise invadir su noche de chicos.

—Noche de hombres, Granger —corrigió Blaise.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Luego miró a Draco y sonrió. —Dejo mi teléfono para que no desperdicies tu noche enviándome mensajes sucios.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Te veré más tarde.

Hermione se apareció en el salón. Antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de tomar un poco de polvo flu, escuchó un "_Pop"_ detrás de ella. Se giró, no sorprendida de ver a Draco allí.

—Sé que quieres que me divierta esta noche, pero si necesitas que regrese temprano _me llamarás_ —ordenó—. En el momento en que regreses.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió—. De acuerdo.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella—. No estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza—. No. Sé que esto está retrasado. Estoy lista para que termine, pero espero que te des cuenta de que Ron no va a cambiar de opinión mágicamente esta noche.

—Dile que estás saliendo conmigo y estoy seguro de que lo hará. —Draco sonrió, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y besándola. —Te extrañaré esta noche —susurró.

Hermione sonrió—. Yo también te extrañaré. —Ella lo besó por última vez antes de dirigirse a la chimenea, manteniendo sus ojos enfocados en él mientras se metía en las llamas y decía: "La Madriguera".

—Joder, estás mal.

Draco se giró para ver a Blaise y Theo parados detrás de él. Fue Blaise quien habló.

—Dejen de seguirme, dije que volvería enseguida —él espetó

—Pero nos vamos —dijo Blaise—, y esta es la_ salida_.

Draco gruñó—. Eres jodidamente molesto, ¿lo sabes?

.

**oOoOo**

.

Cuando Hermione salió de la chimenea en la Madriguera, fue inmediatamente bombardeada por una docena de cabezas pelirrojas.

—Tía Hermione, tenemos que hablar sobre estos vestidos de damas de honor que Rose está mirando —dijo la joven Molly, dándole un abrazo— ¡Tienes que detenerla!

—Hugo quiere que lo envíe como diez libros de Quidditch —dijo Roxanne, dando el siguiente abrazo—. ¿Debería hacerlo?

—¿Dónde está la tienda del apotecario a la que llevaste a Vickie?— preguntó Dominique, robándola de los brazos de Roxanne—. Ella se ha salido de control con sus antojos y está devorando el pastel de la abuela.

—Los vestidos son realmente malos —dijo Lucy, abrazándola a continuación—. _Por favor_ habla con ella.

—¿Qué tiene que llevar un acomodador para una boda? —preguntó Fred, esperando que Hermione se acercara a él con un abrazo—. ¿Voy a tener que usar un traje de pingüino?

—¡'Egmione! —Fleur se abrió paso entre la multitud y se la robó a todos. —Ven a tomagg una copa conmigo.

Mientras la alejaba, Hermione les gritó a sus sobrinas y sobrinos—: Si tienen algún problema con los vestidos, deben arreglarlo con la novia. No, Roxanne, _no_ le envíes esos libros, él necesita concentrarse en sus estudios. La tienda del apotecario está en el lado oeste del Callejón Diagon, mañana te enviaré la dirección por correo electrónico. Y no, Fred, no llevarás un traje de pingüino, llevarás un esmoquin y deberías tener la suerte de verte tan lindo como un pingüino. ¡Corre la voz a los demás acomodadores!

—Bastante impresionante —dijo Fleur, llevándola a la cocina y sirviéndoles a ambas una copa de vino —.Es pogg eso que te votaggía a ti por madre del año en vez de a mí, cualquier día.

—Viniendo de una mujer con tres hijos perfectos, lo tomo como un gran cumplido.

—Sí, ellos salieggon bien. ¡Excepto pogg Louie! —Bromeó mientras su hijo pasaba por al lado, poniendo el brazo alrededor de su cuello y obligándolo a abrazarla.

—¡Maldita sea, mamá! ¡Suéltame!

Fleur se echó a reír y lo dejó ir. —Su novia está allí, así que Bill y yo hemos cumplido nuestra misión de avergonzarggo lo más posible.

—Como todos los buenos padres deberían hacer —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¡Hermione, estás aquí! —dijo Ginny, acercándose y abrazándola.

—Acabo de llegar —dijo Hermione—. ¿Dónde está Molly? Todavía necesito desearle feliz cumpleaños.

—Oh, sólo está ocupada disfrutando del resplandor de sus muchos nietos. —Todos miraron para ver a Molly sentada en el sofá, riendo mientras varios de sus nietos la entretenía—. Sólo Hugo y Lily faltaron este año. Ella está en el cielo.

—Y pagga el año que viene tendrá un bisnieto para celebragg —dijo Fleur entusiasmada.

—El mes que viene —corrigió Hermione, al ver a Victoire y su gran barriga disfrutando de un pedazo de pastel y un puñado de patatas fritas al mismo tiempo—. Todavía no le he preguntado, ¿sabes si se quedará en la Compañía Malfoy después de que nazca el bebé? Sé que a Draco le encantaría quedarse con ella.

Ginny la miró de reojo—. ¿Ahora es "Draco"?

Hermione la ignoró y esperó a que Fleur respondiera.

Fleur arrugó la nariz—. Ggealmente no debeggía decigg nada, pero... bueno, ella quiegge quedarse —sonrió—, peggo Teddy... no está de acueggdo.

—Sí, estaba empezando a tener esa impresión —dijo Hermione, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios.

De repente, Angelina se abrió paso entre la multitud—. ¿Realmente ninguna de ustedes vendrá a salvarme de la "charla de chicos" allí?— preguntó. —Oh, disculpen. Me refiero a "charla de hombres".

Las demás se rieron. Esa parecía ser una broma popular esa noche.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esta vez?—preguntó Ginny—. Obviamente no es sobre Quidditch o si no seguirías allí con ellos.

—Es sobre el jodido Draco Malfoy —dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

Hermione se tensó—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué están diciendo?

—Se estaban riendo de algo que apareció en Corazón de Bruja sobre él. Sé que tú y él se han vuelto amigables, pero las cosas que escriben sobre él...

—¿Por qué todos siempre lo dicen así? _"Amigables_". —Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿De verdad soy la única de este montón quien acepta que él va a ser parte de la familia?

—No tengo ningún problema con él —dijo Fleur, levantando la mano—. Vickie lo adogga. Dice que es increíblemente brillante.

—Lo es —le aseguró Hermione—. Esperaba más de ti, Angelina.

Angelina se tragó de golpe el sorbo de vino que estaba bebiendo—. Me alejé, ¿no?

—Sí, pero incluso abordar esos horribles rumores que imprimen sobre él es inaceptable.

—Lo siento —dijo Angelina encogiéndose de hombros—.Tienes razón, Rose es una buena niña y me aseguraré de que esos idiotas que amamos se callen antes de que ella llegue aquí.

Angelina regresó donde George hablaba animadamente con Ron, Harry y Bill. Ella lo golpeó con fuerza en la nuca.

—Realmente no entiendo esta amistad que estás teniendo con él —dijo Ginny, mientras observaban a Angelina regañar a los hombres—. Todavía me parece un idiota.

—Entonces trata de hablar con él una vez por tu cuenta —dijo Hermione.

Ginny la miró y suspiró —. Está bien, tienes razón. Harry dijo que querías llevarlo a él y a Malfoy a tomar una copa. Yo también iré, si eso está bien.

Hermione sonrió—. Excelente, ese es el espíritu.

Justo en ese momento, hubo un _swoosh_ en la chimenea y apareció Rose. Vio a su madre y la saludó con la mano, esperando que Scorpius apareciera antes de arrastrarlo hacia donde estaba ella.

—Mamá, todas las chicas siguen quejándose de los vestidos de las damas de honor que elegí. A ti gustaron, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, pensé que eran un poco cortos pero el color es bonito —dijo Hermione siendo sincera—. Los eligió Lily, ¿verdad?

Rose gruñó—. Ella me envió un millón de lechuzas al respecto.

—El vestido de la dama de honor _puede_ ser un poco diferente, ¿sabes?

—Lo pensaré —dijo Rose.

—¿Y cómo estás esta noche, Scorpius? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Cómo está Eirwen?

Scorpius, que parecía un poco incómodo, sonrió ante la mención de su búho—. Genial. Perdy todavía lo persigue, pero él es muy inteligente y cuando ella salta hacia él, la hace chocar contra la pared. —Se rio.

Rose hizo un mohín—. No es gracioso.

—Grabé un video en mi teléfono —dijo Scorpius, sacándolo y reproduciéndolo para todos. En realidad era bastante divertido.

—Pobre gatita —dijo Rose, mirando el video de su pequeño gatito naranja y frunciendo el ceño.

—Tiene algunas marcas interesantes para ser una lechuza— comentó Hermione.

—Sí, por eso mi abuelo lo eligió para mí. Por la forma en que se despliegan sus plumas, se parecen a escamas de dragón.

Hermione de repente se sintió abrumada por la tristeza al pensar en el pobre Scorpius rechazando el trabajo de sus sueños por razones que no entendía. Luego se encontró mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose si Charlie vendría de Rumania para esto.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que la abuela que cumple setenta y cinco es un gran evento, pero el que cumplas cuarenta y cinco no fue nada?— preguntó Rose, entrecerrando los ojos hacia su madre.

—Porque a la abuela le gustan los cumpleaños y a mamá no —dijo Hermione, jugando con el cabello de su hija.

Rose sonrió y abrazó a su madre, por alguna razón parecía algo triste esa noche.

—Vamos a tomar un trago —dijo Hermione, arrastrando a Rose hacia la cocina. Una vez que estuvieron solas, ella preguntó—: ¿Qué sucede?

Rose frunció el ceño y golpeó con los dedos el mostrador—. ¿Soy tan obvia?

—Para mí, sí —respondió, sacando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla del refrigerador y entregándosela a su hija—. ¿Estás molesta porque Scorpius se quedó con la lechuza? Sé que no te gustó…

—No, no, no es eso —dijo Rose—. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que era tan importante para él, nunca le habría pedido que la rechazara. Me gusta Eirwen. Estamos un poco abarrotados, pero nos las arreglaremos. —Hizo una pausa y suspiró lentamente—. Es sólo que… él realmente no quería venir aquí esta noche porque siente que no le cae bien a nadie. Simplemente no entiendo. ¿_Por qué_ es este un problema para todos? ¿No era el punto de la guerra en el que todos ustedes lucharon para terminar con la segregación? Sé que su papá fue _malo_ con papá y tío Harry en el colegio, pero ¡vamos! Maldita sea, ya supérenlo.

Hermione sonrió—. Sé cómo se siente. Pero les he dicho a tu padre y a Harry un millón de veces que sean más amables.

—Sí, bueno, la abuela y el abuelo no son mucho mejores.

—Sólo ponle esa carita de puchero que haces y se derretirán como mantequilla—dijo Hermione.

Rose finalmente sonrió—. Eso tal vez funcione con el abuelo.

—¡Charlie!

Hermione miró hacia la sala de estar, sólo pudo ver la chimenea y Ginny abrazando a un hombre pelirrojo. Efectivamente, cuando se apartó, Hermione reconoció la cara sonriente de Charlie Weasley.

—¡No sabía que vendría el tío Charlie! —Rose dijo entusiasmada—.Scorpius realmente ama a los dragones. ¡Quería presentarlos!

Rose salió corriendo de la cocina antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerla, agarrando a Scorpius, que estaba hablando con Albus, y tiró de él hacia Charlie. Scorpius, como si fuera posible, se puso más pálido de lo que era cuando lo vio.

—¡Tío Charlie! —Rose gritó, dándole un abrazo—. Quiero que conozcas a mi prometido Scorpius. ¡Es un _gran_ fanático de los dragones!

Ahora Scorpius se sonrojó—. Buenas noches, señor —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Charlie sonrió y le estrechó la mano—. ¡Bueno, si no es el famoso Scorpius! He escuchado mucho sobre ti. ¡Se dice que nuestra pequeña Rosie es la chica más feliz del mundo! —Él frotó su cabeza cariñosamente.

—Y la más afortunada —dijo Rose, abrazando el brazo de Scorpius y mirándolo con adoración.

—Charlie, te necesitamos aquí un minuto —dijo Bill, agarrando el brazo de su hermano y tirando de él hacia George, Harry y Ron.

—¡Un placer conocerte!— Charlie llamó a Scorpius mientras lo arrastraban. —Hablaremos más tarde.

—Entonces, sobre estos vestidos de dama de honor —dijo Molly mientras ella y Lucy se acercaban a Rose.

Rose gruñó—. Consideraré alterarlos un poco y hacer que el de Lily sea diferente, pero me gustan y las bodas definitivamente _no_ son sobre las damas de honor. Ya te dije que usaría lo que sea para_ tu_ boda, Molly.

—Y creo que todos estarán muy contentas con el vestido que estoy pensando —dijo Molly con confianza.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Azul?

Molly entrecerró los ojos—. Turquesa. Es veraniego.

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Darren? —preguntó Hermione, acercándose. Había abandonado su vino en la cocina, no tenía muchas ganas de beber esta noche.

—Está afuera con James. Supongo que una nueva novia suya vendrá esta noche, así que la están esperando.

Hermione y Rose se tensaron—. ¿La novia de James?— preguntó Rose —¿Le ha dicho a alguien… ?

—¿…quien es ella? —terminó Molly—. No. Ni siquiera el tío Harry lo sabe. No sé por qué está siendo tan reservado.

—Hmm —Hermione miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Ginny, caminando hacia ella y llevándola a un rincón. —¿Sabes algo sobre la novia de James?

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

Hermione se mordió la mejilla—. Más o menos. Sólo... sé de mente abierta.

Ginny se puso completamente blanca—. Joder Merlín, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Es un muchacho o algo así? Aunque eso no es exactamente ideal, sabes que Harry y yo somos muy liberales. En realidad, solía decirme que pensaba que tal vez Al era...

—¡Ginny! Es una chica —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede con ella?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió. La cabeza de Ginny se giró en esa dirección, su postura tensa mientras veía entrar al prometido de Molly, Darren. James entró después, sosteniendo la puerta mientras una bruja de aspecto nervioso entraba. Edie miró a su alrededor, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Él tomó su mano y ella se calmó un poco.

—Una Nott —dijo Ginny, mirando a Edie de arriba a abajo antes de mirar a Harry, quien estaba tan pálido como ella—. La familia de sangre pura de mente más cerrada.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero su padre no es como ellos —lo defendió Hermione—. Odia a su familia.

—Pero…

—Ginny, mi hija se va a casar con un Malfoy, que resultó no ser como yo esperaba. No seas como los Nott y trata de mantener una mente abierta. Por lo que entiendo, a James en verdad le gusta. —Hermione miró a Edie, que le llamó la atención, y sonrió. —Además, la pobre parece muerta de susto.

Ginny se relajó y se rió un poco.

Al darse cuenta de que todos en la habitación sólo miraban a Edie, Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose y la arrastró hacia su amiga—. Hola, Edie. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

—Fue algo de último minuto —dijo, mirando de reojo a James. Luego miró a Rose—. Te ves muy bonita esta noche, Rose.

Rose intentó sonreír y dijo—: Gracias. Tú también.

—Primero un Malfoy y ahora una Nott. —Hermione escuchó a Molly susurrarle a su hermana Lucy—. Merlín, nuestra familia se está yendo al traste.

Hermione se acercó y las golpeó en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —gritó Molly—. Tía Hermione, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Esperaba más de ti, Molly Lynn Weasley —dijo desdeñosamente—. Tu prometido parece estar charlando con ella amablemente. Tal vez deberías ir y presentarte. —Luego miró a Lucy—. Ambas sean las chicas dulces y encantadoras que sé que tienen allí en alguna parte.

Ambas chicas hicieron una expresión de mohín, pero aún así se acercaron a donde estaba Edie, extendiendo sus manos y conversando como si no fueran sólo groseras. Si bien Hermione amaba a todas sus sobrinas y sobrinos, estaría mintiendo si dijera que los hijos de Percy no eran sus menos favoritos, y sabía que Rose sentía lo mismo. Ni siquiera quería que Molly y Lucy fueran damas de honor, pero desde que iba a ser una en la boda de Molly, realmente no era una opción.

—¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? —preguntó Arthur Weasley, caminando hacia James y poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Abuelo, este es Edie —dijo James con orgullo—. Mi novia.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Arthur, tomando su mano y dándole un beso.

—Edie _Nott_, abuelo —dijo Molly con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¡Oh, cierto! —dijo Arthur, completamente imperturbable por las crueles intenciones de su nieta—. ¡Tu papá está ayudando a nuestra Hermione a prepararse para su próxima presentación frente al Wizengamot!

—Si —dijo Edie, de repente su sonrisa se iluminó—. Él ha querido separar a nuestra familia del resto de los Nott hace un tiempo, diciendo que sus creencias son primitivas e insultantes, pero mi madre siempre dijo que es bueno mantener a la familia cerca ya que podríamos necesitarlos en caso de apuro. Pero ahora que ya no están juntos, él está tratando de dejar esa línea entre nosotros y ellos muy clara. —Miró a su alrededor y vio que varios Weasley la escuchaban—. Mi papá me crió a mí y a mi hermano para creer en la igualdad.

—Suena como un buen tipo —dijo alguien en voz baja junto a Hermione. Ella se giró para ver que era Ron.

—Theo es muy amable —dijo—. Probablemente te caería bien si le dieras una oportunidad.

—¿Y me gustaría también los otros Slytherins? —preguntó.

Hermione respiró hondo—. No, probablemente no te gustaría Draco y definitivamente no te gustaría Blaise, pero nunca sabremos si estoy en lo cierto o no a menos que realmente hables con ellos. Especialmente el que va a ser familia en seis meses.

Ron se quedó callado por un momento. —Hermione, por favor, sólo dime…

—¡Ron, no! —Ella espetó—. Lo que hago o con quién salgo no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Soy tu esposo! —él respondió bruscamente.

Hermione respiró hondo y dijo en voz baja—: No por mucho tiempo.

Todo el color se fue del rostro de Ron. Los dos se quedaron mirando entre sí por un largo momento antes de que Hermione finalmente se alejara. Se acercó a la Molly adulta, que siempre había sido como una segunda madre para ella, y la abrazó.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto en llegar aquí, pero feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, querida —dijo Molly, apartándose un poco y jugando con un mechón del cabello de Hermione—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí, bi…

De repente, alguien estaba agarrando el brazo de Hermione y la haló hasta un rincón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _"no por mucho tiempo"?_ —Ron exigió una vez que estuvieron solos.

Hermione miró y pudo ver a Molly observándolos, esperando una señal para acercarse.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de esto aquí.

—Bueno, ¡qué pena porque quiero saber a qué te refieres! —él demandó.

—Ya sabes a lo que me _refiero_, Ron —dijo ella, mirándolo con ojos fríos. —Te pedí el divorcio y te negaste, traté de darnos otra oportunidad y ni siquiera pude fingir las emociones durante una semana antes de sentirme mal del estómago. Sé que esperar hasta diciembre fue idea mía, pero tú ¡Ni siquiera estás haciendo lo que acordamos!

—¡Lo que significa que tú sí! —él gritó.

Hermione se tensó. —Bien. _Sí_, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que acordamos, pero eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que estoy a punto de decir. Todo lo que está sucediendo en este momento es que pospongamos lo inevitable. Quiero...

—¡No!— Ron cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó—. Ni siquiera me estás dando la oportunidad de recuperarte.

—¡Porque no quiero que me recuperen!—gritó ella exasperada—. Esperaba que tomaras este tiempo para encontrar a alguien más.

Ron bajó las manos y abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente la pared—. Porque la última vez que hice eso reaccionaste tan bien.

Hermione resopló y meneó la cabeza—. Sí, ¡porque la mujer que usó la información privada que _yo_ le di sobre _nuestra_ relación para que me engañaras es alguien con quien quiero que termines! ¡Por favor, Ron, vuelve a salir con ella! ¡Te lo ruego! —dijo burlonamente.

—¡Ronald!

Hermione y Ron se voltearon en dirección de la voz, ambos tan atrapados en su discusión que ni siquiera notaron que Arthur había invadido su espacio.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice? ¿Has _engañado_ a tu esposa?

Hermione nunca había visto antes a Arthur, que normalmente era un hombre tan alegre, tan enojado, con la cara roja como una remolacha y los puños apretados a los costados, los dientes realmente apretados mientras fulminaba a su hijo menor con la mirada.

Ron miró avergonzado al suelo. —Papá. ¿Qué estás…?

—Responde la pregunta —ordenó.

—Yo... fue sólo un beso —dijo finalmente Ron, su voz suave mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. No significó nada.

Hermione podía sentir sus propias lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos—. Arthur, lo siento —dijo, evitando los ojos de ambos hombres—. Se suponía que no debía escuchar eso.

—¡No te atrevas a disculparte! Si Molly y yo hubiéramos sabido...

—¡No! —gritó Hermione, levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. No le diga a Molly. Esto es algo entre Ron y yo. Nadie más.

—No puedo ocultarle esto a mi esposa.

—¡No! —gritó de nuevo, su rostro enrojecido mientras empujaba a Ron para llegar a las escaleras, subió corriendo hasta llegar al viejo dormitorio de Ginny y se encerró. Sólo necesitaba un momento para reorganizarse, un momento para ella sola, intentando resolverlo. Claro que estaba enojada con Ron por su beso con Colette, pero no quería que toda su familia estuviera enojada con él y sintiera pena por ella. Ese no había sido su momento definitorio. Cuando eso sucedió, ella ya sabía que la relación se había terminado. Si bien se sintió traicionada por ese acto, ciertamente no la dejó con el corazón roto.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

—Adelante —dijo contra su mejor juicio.

La puerta se abrió y Arthur asomó la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, luciendo mucho menos alegre que antes esa noche.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo ella—. Estoy avergonzada. Nunca quise que ninguno de ustedes supiera sobre eso.

Arthur entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Arthur, debe entender algo. —Hermione juntó las manos y se las llevó a la frente, cerrando los ojos por un momento mientras respiraba hondo. —Si bien no estoy contenta con lo que hizo Ron, nuestro matrimonio terminó. Mucho antes de eso. —Abrió los ojos y miró al hombre que siempre había sido como un padre para ella, el único padre que le quedaba, y no se pudo controlar. Lloró—. Le pedí a Ron el divorcio, pero él no me lo dará. Ni siquiera quiere hablar al respecto. Yo sólo... estoy lista para que termine. Para que ambos podamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

Arthur la miró con tristeza y tragó saliva. —¿No hay ninguna posibilidad…?

—No —dijo antes de que él pudiera terminar—. Lo siento, pero ya no estoy enamorada de él, y no creo que vuelva a estarlo jamás. Hemos llegado a ese punto en el que simplemente...—Hizo una pausa y pensó. —No hay vuelta atrás. Se acabó.

Arthur bajó la mirada al suelo derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Ya planeé hablar con usted sobre esto esta noche. Sin esa horrible presentación —dijo, secándose algunas lágrimas—. Por favor, trate de convencerlo. Sé que no soy la única que se siente así, pero todavía está atrapado en el pasado y como solía ser. No puedo lograr que siga adelante. Pero tal vez usted podría…

—Está bien —dijo Arthur, mirándola de nuevo—. Hablaré con él. No esta noche, esta es la noche de Molly, pero pronto.

Para Hermione fue como si de repente se hubiera quitado un gran peso del pecho.

—Gracias.

—Pero no puedo garantizar que me escuche —continuó—.Ron es definitivamente uno de mis hijos más tercos. Sólo comparada con su hermana.

Hermione sonrió—. Percy también es bastante terco.

—¡Por Dios, tienes razón!

Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa antes de extender sus brazos. Hermione entró en ellos, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando un poco contra su pecho.

—Pase lo que pase, siempre eres parte de nuestra familia.

—_Merlín_, no sabe lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso —dijo, riendo un poco.

—Una vez que eres un Weasley, siempre serás un Weasley —dijo, moviendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros—. ¡Ahora, volvamos a la celebración! ¡Hace setenta y cinco años hoy nació la bruja más bella del mundo!

—¿El cumpleaños de Molly no es el miércoles? —preguntó Hermione

Arthur hizo una pausa y quedó pensativo—. ¿Sabes? ¡Creo que tienes razón! Si no pudieras mencionar eso...

—Mis labios están sellados —dijo ella, riéndose mientras él la conducía fuera del dormitorio y de regreso a la fiesta.

Después de tomar algo de comida, Hermione se acomodó en el sofá junto a su muy embarazada sobrina, quien terminó robándole la mayor parte de su plato. Observó de cerca cómo Edie y Scorpius interactuaban con los demás, ambos tratando de ser amigables pero luciendo increíblemente incómodos. Especialmente Edie. Scorpius parecía estar empezando a acostumbrarse a esto. Cuando Rose no estaba en su brazo, hablaba mucho con Albus. Fueron en el mismo año y ambos inteligentes, sin mencionar que eran jugadores de Quidditch, y parecían llevarse bien. Pero todavía había un poco de separación con los adultos. Aparte de que Ginny y Harry se reunieron brevemente con Edie, no había mucho más. La cumpleañera también la conoció y parecía estar cómoda con la idea de que James saliera con una Nott, pero sus otros nietos la alejaban.

Hermione sintió que el sofá se movió cuando Victoire se levantó para ir al baño, pero cuando volvió a moverse, no miró.

—Lo siento.

Finalmente miró de reojo para ver a Ron sentado allí.

—Realmente no puedo decirlo lo suficiente —dijo, mirando tristemente sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Sí, y te he escuchado antes —dijo Hermione—. Ya pasó el momento de sentirlo, Ron. Te he perdonado tanto como puedo.

—¿Quién quiera que estés viendo te trata bien? —preguntó, sus manos juntas comenzando a temblar.

—Sí —respondió ella.

Ron tragó saliva—. Y... ¿es en serio?

Hermione suspiró y pensó mucho sobre cómo debería responder eso—. No —dijo finalmente, sabiendo que era la dolorosa verdad. Repentinamente abrumada con un dolor horrible en el pecho, Hermione se levantó—. Voy a ir afuera para tomar un poco de aire. Por favor, sólo dame un poco de espacio.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta y salió, un poco sorprendida al descubrir lo frío que estaba. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí misma, de pronto deseando tener su bolso con la petaca intacta de Draco para poder usar el whiskey de fuego para entrar en calor.

Caminó hasta llegar al borde de la casa de construcción extraña. Sabía que los Weasley eran magos y todo eso, pero nunca entendió por qué eso significaba que podían desafiar todas las leyes de la física.

Después de unos momentos, olió algo en el aire. Humo. Humo de pipa. Ella frunció el ceño y giró la esquina, inmediatamente se encontró con la cara de culpabilidad de Charlie.

—¡Hermione! —gritó sorprendido—. ¡_No_ le digas a mi madre!

Hermione sonrió—. Sólo si compartes.

Charlie la miró con curiosidad por un momento antes de pasarle la pipa. Hermione lo encendió y le dio varias bocanadas antes de devolvérselo. Ella se apoyó contra la casa nuevamente y lo miró.

—¿Cómo supiste cubrir a Scorpius cuando Rose te presentó? —ella preguntó. —Supongo que para entrar en tu programa de dragonólogos tuvo que hablar contigo al menos una vez.

—De hecho fueron tres veces —dijo Charlie—. A través de la Red Flu. Me contactó primero el verano pasado cuando quería arrancar el proceso de solicitud, luego nuevamente en Navidad cuando escuchó que había un lugar disponible, y luego en Pascua para su entrevista. Cuando alguien ansioso por entrar no acepta, sólo puedo suponer que es por amor. —Tomó otra bocanada de su pipa—. Rosie no tiene idea, ¿no?

—No —dijo Hermione, abrazándose un poco más fuerte.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Su padre me contó. ¿Realmente no hay manera de…?

—No —dijo Charlie—. El lugar se ha ocupado y sabes que no son lugares que estén disponibles a menudo.

—¿Pero él puede volver a aplicar?

—Me quedé con su solicitud —dijo Charlie—. Todo lo que necesito es su autorización para volverla a activr. Sus puntajes en el examen de ingreso fueron los más altos desde... Bueno, desde el mío, para ser sincero. Incluso intenté contactarlo después de la fecha límite, pero nunca me devolvió las lechuzas. El muchacho me cae bien, y no me importaría tener a mi pequeña sobrina en Rumania conmigo. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero, si soy sincero, puede pasar tiempo. Claro, otro lugar puede abrirse en diez días, pero también podría ser diez años. Es un trabajo muy emocionante, pero también es extenuante y nunca sabemos cuándo las personas van a llegar a ese punto de agotamiento.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza—. Sólo activa su aplicación, Charlie. Rose querría que Scorpius…

—¿Qué?

Tanto Hermione como Charlie miraron para ver a Scorpius saliendo de las sombras de detrás de la casa.

—¿Están hablando de mí? —preguntó.

—Umm... sí —dijo Hermione. Ella miró a Charlie—. ¿Podrías darnos un momento?

—Seguro —dijo, tomando una última bocanada de su pipa antes de guardarla. —Recuerda, _nuestro_ secreto. —Él sonrió de lado—. Encantado de conocerte en persona, Scorpius.

Charlie se alejó y Hermione y Scorpius quedaron allí de pie. Ella se mordió el labio, insegura de lo que se suponía que debía decir en este momento.

—¿Se lo dijo mi padre? —Scorpius preguntó después de unos minutos.

—Sí —respondió con sinceridad—. Él me mostró tu carta de aceptación después de que lo estuve regañando la otra semana por desestimarte en lo que respecta a tu trabajo—. Ella hizo una pausa y lo miró—. Scorpius, ¿por qué no aceptaste el lugar? Por lo que tu padre dice fue tu sueño.

—No es de su incumbencia —dijo Scorpius con dureza, mirándola con ojos fríos que nunca antes había visto en él. —Él no debió haberle mostrado eso y usted no debería haber ido a mis espaldas para intentar activar la aplicación de nuevo. Fue_ mi_ elección no aceptar. ¡_Joder_, es como él!

Hermione se sonrojó.

Scorpius gruñó—. Lo siento. No quise usar ese lenguaje…

—Está bien —dijo Hermione—. Yo sólo... lamento estar entrometiéndome, pero en verdad no entiendo por qué no le dijiste a Rose. Ella te ama, no querría que abandones tu sueño por ella.

—Tiene razón, _no_ entiende. No podría —dijo, sus ojos recorriendo la oscuridad. —Mire, yo... al principio me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo? Me equivoqué mucho y cuando nos fuimos para las vacaciones de Navidad, Rose me dijo que, a menos que tuviera que ver con nuestros deberes de Premios Anuales, no quería volver a hablar conmigo nunca más. El único motivo por el que incluso tuve otra oportunidad fue por usted. Estaba triste por su separación y usé eso para acercarme a ella nuevamente. Estuvo mal, lo sé, pero yo...—Hizo una pausa y se secó los ojos, que estaban ahora empapado de lágrimas—... La necesitaba. Ella no es como cualquiera que haya conocido antes. Es diferente. Es especial. Y si mañana me dijera que ya no podría estar conmigo porque nunca me perdonó por completo, lo entendería. Es por_ eso _que no puedo decirle. ¡No puedo correr ese riesgo!

Hermione miró esos ojos plateados tan familiares y suspiró—. No sé lo que hiciste, pero…

—Me equivoque _mal_ —dijo con severidad.

—Aun así, no puedes vivir toda tu vida con este miedo. Si renuncias a todo lo que quieres por Rose, entonces a la larga sólo terminarás tomándole resentimiento.

—Pero es _mi_ elección —espetó—. No le cuente sobre esto.

—Pero…

—No. Le. Cuente

Hermione volvió a suspirar y miró al suelo—. Bien. No se lo diré. No iba a hacerlo. Pero creo que estás cometiendo un error.

—Sí, pero es _mi_ error —dijo, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose contra el costado de la casa.

Hermione miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Alejándome —dijo, con los ojos todavía húmedos—. Nadie me quiere aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño y dijo—: Eso no es verdad. Rose sí quiere y eso es todo lo que importa. Los demás entraran en razón eventualmente.

Scorpius estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando alguien lo llamó—. ¡Por aquí, Rosie!

Rose dio vuelta a la esquina, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a su prometido y su madre solos en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

—Tomando un poco de aire fresco —dijo Hermione—. Sabes lo sofocante que puede ponerse esa casa, especialmente cuando toda la familia está aquí.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo Rose, rodando los ojos—. Scorpius, realmente quiero que hables con mi tío Charlie. Él está listo ahora si has terminado de tomar aire.

—Sí, claro —dijo, caminando hacia ella.

—¿Vienes, mamá?

—En un minuto —dijo Hermione.

Rose asintió y se alejó con Scorpius.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo sola, decidió caminar hacia el jardín. Había un banco en el que siempre le había encantado sentarse cada vez que necesitaba pensar. Esta noche había sido un poco difícil, pero había hecho lo que vino a hacer aquí. Arthur iba a ayudarla a avanzar en este divorcio, y finalmente obtendría lo que quería.

Sólo que eso no era cierto. Ella quería a Draco. Quería estar con él y tomar su mano y besarlo en público. Tener este divorcio finalizado y poder comenzar algo con alguien nuevo. Alguien que le importaba. Alguien en quien pensaba constantemente y deseaba que estuviera aquí con ella para ayudarla a superar esto.

—Hermione.

Sin levantar la vista, Hermione dijo—: Hola, Harry

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pensando —dijo—. Este es el único lugar tranquilo alrededor de la Madriguera.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Viniste a buscarme. —No era una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Hablaste con Ron. —Tampoco era una pregunta.

—Así es —dijo, haciendo una pausa para respirar hondo—. Me dijo que finalmente admitiste que estás viendo a alguien.

—¿Es eso realmente todo lo que sacó de nuestra conversación? —preguntó irritada—. Harry, no quería ir por este camino, pero ya tuve suficiente. Necesitas hablar con él.

Harry no dijo nada.

—¿Me has oído?

Más silencio.

—Harry, por favor…

—Esa silla en tu oficina —dijo de repente.

Hermione estaba desconcertada—. ¿Qué?

—Ginny y yo fuimos a comprar un sofá nuevo el otro día y vi esa silla en la tienda. Me senté en ella y le dije que quería conseguirla para mi oficina. Ella lo miró y comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Supongo que fue hecho por un gran diseñador que presentan en Corazón de Bruja. Muy popular entre los adinerados. Luego me mostró el precio. —Harry la miró, pero Hermione evitó sus ojos—. Hermione, ¿cómo compraste esa silla?

—No lo hice —respondió ella—. Fue un regalo.

—¿De quién?

Hermione se mordió la mejilla.

—Porque sólo conozco a un mago que gastaría esa cantidad de dinero tan libremente y no pude evitar notar que tiene una silla similar en su oficina.

Ella permaneció callada

—Hermione... ¿Malfoy te compró esa silla?

Hermione suspiró y respondió—: Sí, ¿está bien? La compró como un regalo para mí cuando decidimos trabajar juntos. Es solo una silla, Harry. No tengo idea de cuánto cuesta.

—Diez mil galeones.

Hermione se atragantó_—. ¿Qué?_ —Si hubiera sabido eso, entonces definitivamente la habría recha... En realidad, era probable que todavía se la hubiera quedado. Era muy cómoda.

—Hermione, necesito que me digas la verdad —dijo Harry—. ¿_Por qué_ Malfoy te está comprando regalos tan caros?

—Él no…

—Sé que él fue quien te regaló esas flores. Encontré la tarjeta.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta. Esa tarjeta definitivamente estaba escondida bien abajo en un cajón de su oficina—. ¿Revisaste mis_ cosas_? —espetó.

—Tuve que hacerlo. No me dirías nada. Por favor, sólo... necesito escucharlo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que vayas y me delates con Ron?

—¡No, no lo haría! Sólo quiero saber, ¿de acuerdo?— Grito Harry—.Dime, Hermione.

—No.

—¿Es él?

—No es de tu maldita incumben…

—¿Draco Malfoy es el hombre que estás viendo? —preguntó regañándola.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras miraba al mago que se suponía que era su mejor amigo—. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Entonces bien, aquí está! —gritó enojada, saltando del banco y volteándose para mirarlo—. ¡Follamos la noche de la fiesta de compromiso! ¡Estaba borracha y molesta, y él estaba allí! ¡Se suponía que debía ser una vez, pero él siguió persiguiéndome y cedí! ¡Porque ya no quiero estar más con Ron, Harry! ¡Quiero estar con Draco, pero no puedo tener eso, ¿no?!

Harry la miró fijo, sin parpadear y con su rostro en completo shock—. Hermione... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Con_ él_?

—¿Con _él_? —ella repitió—. ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarlo, Harry Potter! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

—¿Y es por eso que has querido que tome un trago con él? ¿Para poder conocer a tu nuevo puto novio?

—¡NO! —ella gritó, todo su cuerpo enrojecido por la ira. —¡Porque quiero que seas parte de mi nueva vida! ¡_Quiero_ el divorcio, Harry!

—Por Malf…

—¡Pedí el divorcio en mayo! —Ella espetó—. ¡Mucho antes de que Draco regresara a mi vida! ¡Pero Ron no firmaba! ¡_Todavía_ sigue sin firmar!

Harry finalmente parpadeó y respiró hondo varias veces por la nariz.

—¿Y por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? ¿Estabas así de enojado cuando Ron te dijo que me había engañado?

Él se puso pálido—. Sí. Más enojado. Pero Hermione... Ron te ama y lo lamenta. Malfoy nunca te amará de esa manera. No puede. Es incapaz. Ron me contó cómo su esposa dijo que llegó tarde a su boda porque estaba ocupado durmiendo con otras dos mujeres.

—¡Llegó tarde porque le entró miedo! —Ella lo defendió—. Pero si hubo otras mujeres. Me lo admitió. Astoria y él... Su boda fue arreglada, Harry. ¡Nunca la había besado antes de la ceremonia!.

—¿Y eso lo justifica?

—No, ¡pero al menos fue honesto conmigo al respecto! —Espetó Hermione, las lágrimas ahora le picaban los ojos—. Se preocupa por mí.

—¡No, no lo hace! —Argumentó Harry—. Hermione, él aparece con diferentes mujeres cada semana.

—Son sus _clientes_ —insistió ella, finalmente derramando sus lágrimas—. Soy la _única _mujer que está viendo.

—No creo…

—¡Cree lo que quieras! ¡Es verdad! —le dijo llorando—. Dices que nada ha cambiado y todavía somos mejores amigos, entonces deberías confiar en _mi _juicio, Harry. Draco y yo tenemos algo y, como mi mejor amigo, ¡_necesito_ saber que estás de mi lado!

Harry continuó mirándola. Sus ojos tristes a través de sus lentes atraparon la luz de la luna y el destello le permitió a ella ver sus lágrimas. —Hermione, yo... no puedo apoyar esto. No a él. No a Malfoy.

Y con esas pocas palabras, el peso que se había quitado del pecho de Hermione ni una hora antes volvió de repente con toda su fuerza. Incapaz de mantenerlo por más tiempo, se quebró, llorando histéricamente mientras se aferraba a su corazón acongojado.

Harry se puso de pie e intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo empujó. —¡NO! — ella gritó. —Apoyaste a Ron mientras salía con Colette, pero ahora _no puedes_ apoyarme. ¡Has hecho tu elección, Harry Potter, y ciertamente no soy yo!

—¡Hermione, no! ¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó Harry mientras ella se alejaba, yendo en la dirección opuesta de la casa. —¡Sólo no quiero que te lastimes!

—¡No lo _haré_! —ella le gritó por encima del hombro.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¿Adónde crees?

Hermione se giró por un breve momento más después de salir del escudo anti-Aparición alrededor de la casa. Miró decepcionada a Harry antes de desaparecer, y reapareció en el camino que conducía a la mansión Malfoy, donde llovía a cántaros.

—¡Mierda!

Hermione corrió hacia el portón. Ahora tenía acceso y usó su varita para lanzar la contraseña. El portón se abrió lentamente y ella entró corriendo, tropezando con el empedrado, rasgándose las medias y raspándose las rodillas. Hacía mucho viento y la lluvia golpeaba contra ella, picando sus mejillas ardientes. Un trueno sonó sobre su cabeza justo cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y apareció en el dormitorio de Draco en el momento en que entró a la casa.

Tomó su teléfono de la cómoda donde lo había dejado y dudó por un momento. Había deseado tanto que Draco pasara esta noche con sus amigos. Pero después de esa pelea con Harry... lo necesitaba ahora. Más que nunca. Entonces llamó.

Draco estaba sentado en el Caldero Chorreante con Theo y Blaise, riéndose de sus tiempos como hombres solteros justo después de la guerra. De alguna manera, después de estar en otros pubs, habían terminado aquí. La idea fue de Blaise, diciendo que la pesca fue excelente la última vez que Draco lo había arrastrado ahí.

Lo divertido de sus historias era que, hasta hace poco, Draco había considerado que este había sido el mejor momento de su vida. Pero eso fue antes de Hermione, y estar con ella lo hacía volver a plantearse todo.

De repente, su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Sólo dos personas lo llamaban los fines de semana y se suponía que ambos debían estar en esa jodida fiesta de los Weasley. Lo sacó, su corazón latía rápido cuando vio el nombre de Hermione parpadeando con una foto fija de ella. Él sonrió y respondió—. ¿Ya terminó?

La expresión de Draco se tornó seria cuando la escuchó llorar histéricamente a través de la línea.

—Whoa, más despacio —dijo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la parte trasera del pub donde estaría más tranquilo—.¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Después de algunos sollozos ahogados, la única palabra que Draco pudo entender fue "Harry".

Los puños de Draco se apretaron—. Voy a casa. Quédate allí.

Cortó la llamada y cuando se giró lo sorprendió el flash de una cámara.

—¿Quién era?—preguntó su fotógrafo habitual.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —espetó, empujándolo fuera del camino.

—¿A quién llamas "cariño" con ese artilugio muggle? No puedo imaginar que muchas de las mujeres que conoces tengan uno. Sólo una.

—¡Sal de mi maldito camino! —Draco lo empujó y regresó a su mesa—. Tengo que irme, pero no traje polvo para la Red Flu. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un poco?

—Lo siento, amigo —dijo Blaise.

Theo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

—No, necesito llegar a casa.

La cámara volvió a lanzar un flash.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó.

Hannah, que había estado mirando desde una mesa cercana, se apresuró y se interpuso entre Draco y el fotógrafo—. Tiene que irse, señor—le dijo a este último—. Está molestando a mis clientes.

—¡Oh vamos! —él dijo—. No estoy lastimando a nadie. —Tomó otra foto.

Hannah hizo una señal y se acercaron dos magos voluminosos, escoltando al fotógrafo por los hombros. Luego buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una bolsa, ofreciéndosela a Draco—: Toma lo que necesites.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, metiendo la mano y agarrando un puñado de polvos Flu. Se apresuró a la trastienda del pub, usando la chimenea para llegar a casa.

Tan pronto como llegó, se apareció en su habitación. Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, empapada y llorando. Cuando lo vio ella saltó, corriendo inmediatamente a sus brazos.

—Hermione, ¿qué pasa? —Él se apartó y la miró—. Estás sangrando —dijo, notando sus rodillas.

Draco la sentó y corrió hacia el baño. Regresó con una toalla mojada, le quitó las medias rotas y le limpió las rodillas sucias antes de agarrar su varita e intentar curarlas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

—Harry...—dijo de nuevo, sin dejar de sollozar—. Él sabe lo nuestro —dijo hipando—. Ya lo sabía, pero quería que lo confirmara. Así que lo hice.

Y luego pasó a contarle sobre el resto de la pelea, junto con todo lo demás que había sucedido esa noche horrible.

—¡Nunca debí haber ido! —dijo llorando.

Draco suspiró y besó cada rodilla. Se había librado de los rasguños, pero todavía estaban un poco lastimados. Después de ayudarla a quitarse la ropa mojada, la metió en su cama, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella lloró toda la noche en su pecho. Él no sabía qué podía decir para mejorar las cosas. Pero quería hacerlo. Más que nada, quería quitarle cualquier dolor que ella sintiera.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se sentó en el balcón que estaba cubierto por un hechizo, envuelta en una manta mientras observaba la lluvia sin pensar. Su teléfono seguía sonando. Era Harry, pero ella lo ignoró.

En un momento, Draco salió y le preguntó si quería ir al Mercado de Agricultores, con la esperanza de que eso le distrajera de las cosas. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y ambos se abrigaron, agarraron un gran paraguas antes de caminar afuera y cruzar la puerta para poder aparecer en una tienda abandonada cercana. Como siempre hacían.

Mientras caminaba por las gradas y escogía lo que necesitaban, Draco se aferró a la mano de Hermione, abrazándola mientras hablaban con algunos de sus vendedores habituales y besándola sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien los viera. Nadie sabía quiénes eran realmente en este mundo, ni las circunstancias que les impedían estar juntos por completo. Pero, aunque fuera sólo por un día a la semana, era agradable estar aquí, tomados de la mano sin importarle nada en el mundo.

A Hermione no le importaba lo que Harry creyera. Lo que tenía con Draco era real. Incluso si, por alguna razón, ella no creyera en sus palabras, lo cual hacía, la forma en que la abrazaba cuando no tenía que preocuparse de que nadie los observara era prueba suficiente. Incluso en este día frío, nada se sentía más cálido que su mano entrelazada con la de ella.

.

* * *

**Nota de Editora: Muchas gracias a ****Hanya Jiwaku**** por habernos traído este capítulo.**

**¿Qué les va pareciendo hasta ahora la historia?**

**Ya se ve que esto cada vez se está haciendo más difícil para nuestra pareja, ya que de a poco va dejando de ser un "pasatiempo" y se está convirtiendo en algo más real…el tema es que esto puede llegar a traer importantes consecuencias…chan, chan, chaaan *agrega suspenso* :-P**

**Nos gustaría leer sus comentarios y saber si están disfrutando el fic. **

**Sin mucho más que agregar me despido con un gran cariño para todas ustedes. Muchas gracias. Un beso y abrazo enoooorme.**


	17. Ceder

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, y la historia original de Lena Phoria.**

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Sunset82**

* * *

**"La Fecha Límite"**

**Traducción: Sunset82**

**Capítulo 17: Ceder**

**N/A: Sé que las cosas parecen estar avanzando muy lentamente en la historia en este momento, pero prometo que una vez que lleguemos a cierto punto, comenzará a progresar mucho más rápido. ¡Y se está acercando! Pero no en este capítulo. **

**También me gustaría señalar que, dado que esta historia se llama "La fecha límite" que **_**va a**_** terminar en el día de su fecha límite, es decir, la boda (más un epílogo). No digo que la boda vaya a suceder o no, sólo digo que habrá una planeada.**

* * *

.

Draco dejó escapar un gemido ronco, una mano agarrando el borde de su escritorio mientras la otra estaba enredada en el cabello de Hermione. Tenía que venir temprano ese lunes para prepararse para una reunión a las nueve. Tenía la intención de hacerlo el día anterior pero, con Hermione tan angustiada, lo había pospuesto para cuidarla. Así que ella se lo estaba compensando al llegar temprano con un café y algo más.

—Oh, joder, Hermione —murmuró Draco, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras se acercaba mucho más a su liberación, mientras Hermione succionaba su polla con pericia—. Más profundo, bebé.

Mientras Draco continuaba agarrando su cabello, la dejó marcar el ritmo, sabiendo que no le gustaba cuando la obligaba a hacerlo a su manera. Pero, en todos estos meses, ella había aprendido exactamente qué era lo que le gustaba y, mientras lo tomaba más profundo, levantó una mano para acariciar sus testículos.

Draco gimió más fuerte, mordiéndose el labio y mirándola mientras se acercaba aún más al climax. Hermione se encontró con sus ojos plateados y le hizo un guiño antes de apartarse y lamerlo de la base a la punta, rodeándolo con la lengua en un intento de volverlo loco. Y diablos, estaba funcionando.

Cuando Draco dejó escapar un gemido frustrado, ella se rio y lo volvió a succionar de nuevo, moviendo su boca más rápido mientras continuaba mirándolo. Draco comenzó a mover sus caderas, cediendo a sus impulsos y controlando un poco su cabeza, pero ella no lo apartó como lo haría normalmente, dejándolo follar su boca salvajemente mientras su respiración se volvió errática.

Y luego él acabó, su cuerpo entero se convulsionaba mientras ella lo succionaba, tragando hasta la última gota y continuó lamiéndolo hasta limpiarlo, incluso después de que todo su cuerpo había caído relajado en su silla.

Hermione le cerró el pantalón. Tan pronto como terminó, Draco le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó, dejando que la levantara y la subiera a su regazo.

—Debo admitir que es una excelente manera de comenzar mi día de trabajo —dijo él, levantando su varita y usando un hechizo de limpieza rápida en su boca antes de besarla—. Clientes importantes, muñeca. Seguro que entiendes.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo dejaré pasar porque la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque ayer tuviste que cuidar mi patético trasero.

—No es patético —dijo Draco, levantando la mano y acariciando su mejilla—. Y valió la pena ver tu sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó, incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa de la cual él parecía tan aficionado mientras continuaba mirándolo a los ojos.

—Draco, yo…

Ella no sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir y probablemente fue lo mejor porque, en ese momento, hubo un fuerte golpe cuando alguien tiró de la manija de la puerta agresivamente desde el otro lado, haciendo que toda la puerta se sacudiera.

—Maldita sea —dijo Draco, poniendo a Hermione de pie antes de levantarse.

—Tío Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —escucharon que Victoire gritó desde el otro lado.

Hermione se puso blanca.

—Harry.

El aire cambió cuando alguien intentó quitar el débil hechizo de bloqueo que Draco había colocado en la puerta.

—¡Draco, no puedo verlo en este momento! —dijo Hermione en pánico —. Todavía no.

Draco gruñó cuando Harry intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero falló.

—Entonces métete debajo del maldito escritorio— le dijo—. No dejaré que te vea.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Se agachó debajo del escritorio mientras Draco se sentó en su silla, poniendo su mejor expresión de indiferencia antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe y Harry irrumpiera con la pobre y embarazada Victoire que se tambaleaba detrás de él.

—¡Señor Malfoy, lo siento mucho! Acabo de llegar y…

—Está bien, Sra. Lupin. Le dije que no se estresara demasiado en las próximas dos semanas —dijo Draco, señalando a su estómago—. Además—se reclinó en su silla—, creo que el Sr. Potter y yo hace mucho que nos debemos una charla.

—Oh —Victoire miró a su tío con escepticismo—. Está bien.

—Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta cuando salgas.

Ella mantuvo su mirada en Harry mientras salía y cerró la puerta muy lentamente.

Durante todo el tiempo, Harry no había apartado sus ojos de Draco, que se estrecharon en finas ranuras detrás de sus gafas.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Potter? —preguntó Draco fríamente.

Harry respiró hondo y respondió.

—_Sabes_ por qué estoy aquí.

—Puede ser.

—¿Donde está ella?

Hermione se tensó debajo del escritorio, pero Draco miró casualmente su reloj y dijo.

—Viendo la hora, supongo que está en el trabajo, o al menos en camino.

—¡No me vengas con eso! —Harry espetó—. Ayer fui a su maldita casa tres veces y otra vez antes de venir aquí. Ella no estaba allí. El refrigerador está vacío, la mitad de su armario está desocupado ¡El lugar parece jodidamente intacto! ¿Dónde está ella?

—Sospecho que todas las cosas que faltan del armario están en la mansión, que también es donde ella estuvo ayer y ésta mañana. Incluso podría estar allí ahora si está un poco retrasada. Realmente no sé, tuve que venir temprano.

—¿Así podrías encontrarte con alguna bruja para follartela?

Hermione suspiró en voz baja y meneó la cabeza.

El ceño de Draco se frunció cuando su actitud fría finalmente se calentó un poco.

—Esa es una gran acusación.

—¿Por qué más estarías aquí tan temprano? —Harry espetó.

Draco levantó la propuesta en la que había estado trabajando. Etiquetado y puesto en una hermosa carpeta verde, todo cortesía de la bella bruja que se escondía debajo de su escritorio.

—Trabajando. Como lo hago a menudo en mi oficina. Verás, tenía la intención de hacerlo ayer, pero, esta chica con la que estoy involucrado vino llorando porque un imbécil que pensó que era su amigo le dijo algunas cosas muy crueles. No hace falta decir que estaba un poco triste por eso, así que pasé mi tiempo con ella.

—Admítelo —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

—¿Admitir qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Admite que ella no es la única mujer con la que estás. _Dile_ que hay otras porque ambos sabemos que las hay.

Draco volvió a dejar su carpeta y suspiró.

—No hay otras, Potter. Sólo Hermione.

Harry se encogió cuando dijo su nombre.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—Aw, ¿qué pasa, Potter? ¿Pensaste que si evitáramos mencionar a la persona en cuestión sería más fácil? Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿Qué está con alguien que no es tu preciosa Comadreja o que está conmigo?

—¡No me importaría que Hermione siguiera adelante con su vida, siempre y cuando fuera con alguien que la tratara bien! —grito Harry.

—¿Y quién dice que yo ...?

—¡Admítelo!

Draco guardó silencio.

—¡Admite que no es la única y que estás jugando con ella como juegas con todos los demás en tu vida!

Draco se puso pálido, su cuerpo entero se congeló mientras escuchaba las palabras maliciosas que venían de un mago cuya opinión pensó que no le importaba.

—Ya no hago eso —dijo en voz baja.

—¡Deja de mentir y sólo admítelo!

Draco pasó de blanco a rojo.

—No.

—¡Admitelo!

—No hay nadie más.

—Admite…

—¡Dije que no hay nadie más! —gritó Draco, levantándose de su silla y golpeando su puño contra el escritorio— ¡Hermione es la _única_ con la que estoy, Potter! ¡No _habrá_ nadie más! ¡Puedes preguntarme todas las veces que quieras, eso no va a cambiar mi respuesta!

Todavía mirándolo intensamente, Harry dijo.

—Te vi encima de una bruja en el Caldero Chorreante cuando estábamos celebrando la promoción de Ron. Según Hermione, han estado juntos desde junio. Eso fue mucho después.

Draco miró hacia su escritorio, sabiendo que Hermione estaba allí debajo, y suspiró.

—Sólo estaba tratando de conseguir que se enojara. Por ir a esa maldita reunión y por quedarse más tiempo de lo que dijo que iba a hacer—Hizo una pausa —.No soy jodidamente perfecto, ¿de acuerdo, Potter? Pero no la estoy engañando.

Harry seguía de pie muy quieto, con los puños apretados a los costados mientras espetaba con dureza.

—No la mereces.

Draco se mordió la mejilla y se hundió en su silla. Hermione agarró su pierna y comenzó a acariciarla. Él bajó una de sus manos y ella la tomó, entrelazándola y tocando cada dedo con sus labios. —Tienes razón — admitió—. No la merezco. Pero la tengo, y no pienso dejarla ir antes de que sea necesario. Hermione y yo _estamos_ juntos. Madura y lidia con eso.

—Al final sólo vas a lastimarla.

—¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó Draco, su mano apretando la de Hermione. Ella sabía que él se estaba enojando, pero había poco que pudiera hacer desde su actual ubicación.

—Tu historial —dijo Harry—. He escuchado suficientes historias sobre tu matrimonio para saber que todo lo que haces es decepcionar y lastimar a las personas.

—A una persona, Potter. Admito que fui un marido terrible pero...

—Termínalo. Antes de lastimarla como lo hiciste con tu esposa —espetó Harry.

—No voy a lastimar…

—Lo vas hacer.

—¡Déjame hablar como un carajo! —espetó Draco, volviendo a levantarse de su silla y soltando la mano de Hermione. Ella trató de agarrarle la pierna otra vez, pero él se movió fuera de su alcance—. Me estás juzgando por una enemistad infantil que tuvimos hace treinta años. Si Hermione me perdona...

—Vas a lastimarla —repitió Harry.

—¡Deja de decir eso! —gritó Draco —. Si estás tan jodidamente preocupado de que la lastime, ¡tal vez deberías echar un vistazo a la forma en que la estás tratando! —Se puso rojo de la furia mientras señalaba a Harry de manera acusadora— ¡Hermione vino a mí histérica la otra noche por algo que _tú _hiciste, no yo! ¿Quieres saber qué le duele? Que su mejor amigo no la apoya, haciéndola sentir que no puede ser feliz porque no es lo que _tú_ consideras aceptable. Odio decírtelo, Potter, pero está _feliz_ conmigo, y si no lo aguantas y lo aceptas, ¡no dudaré en patearte el trasero!

Harry respiró hondo varias veces, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos seguían entrecerrados cuando dijo

—No estás engañando a nadie. No te preocupas por ella. _Nunca_ cambiarás.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Draco se lanzó hacia adelante y balanceó su puño en la mandíbula de Harry.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Potter!

Agarró el collar de Harry pero éste lo empujó hacia atrás, balanceando sus propios brazos hacia él y golpeándolo varias veces en la cabeza.

—¡Aléjate de ella, maldito hurón!

—¡Draco! ¡Harry! ¡Basta!

Hermione salió de debajo del escritorio y corrió hacia el centro de su pelea, pero ellos no se detuvieron, aún tratando de atacarse mientras la rodeaban a ella.

—¡Victoire! ¡Victoire, entra aquí!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Victoire entró horrorizada cuando los dos hombres se enfrentaron. Hermione se apartó y agitó su varita, enviando a cada mago deslizando uno lejos del otro. Antes de que pudieran comenzar a pelear de nuevo, Hermione agarró la mano de Victoire y la colocó en el medio de los dos hombres.

—Ahora hay una chica _muy_ embarazada que los separa, ¡así que les sugiero que retrocedan antes de que corran el riesgo de lastimarla! —Gritó Hermione.

Victoire se mantuvo firme, vigilando tanto a Draco como a Harry, asegurándose de moverse como lo hacían ellos para que el otro nunca fuera accesible.

—Hermione, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry, manteniendo sus ojos plantados en los de Draco.

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo —respondió ella— ¡Y no, él no vino temprano para engañarme! Trabaja sesenta horas a la semana en una _buena_ semana, y cualquier tiempo libre que no pasa conmigo lo usa para recuperar el sueño. ¡No tendría tiempo para engañarme aunque quisiera!

—Lo cual no hago —dijo Draco con firmeza.

—No creo…

—¡No me importa lo que creas, Potter! —gritó Draco— ¿Esa condenada tregua que teníamos? ¡Se acabó! Vas a sufrir por...

—¡Draco, no! —Espetó Hermione. —¿"_Vas a sufrir_" ? ¡Vaya manera de demostrar que él tiene razón!

Draco se sonrojó.

—¡Retráctate! —ella ordeno.

Él no dijo nada.

—¡Di "tregua de nuevo", Draco Malfoy!

Draco la miró a los ojos, notando que estaban llenos de lágrimas. Se calmó y dijo

—Bien. Tregua de nuevo.

Una alarma sonó. Victoire sacó su celular y lo apagó —Son menos cuarto —dijo mirando a Draco—. Deberíamos ir a preparar la sala de conferencias.

Draco asintió, yendo a su escritorio y tomando su carpeta mientras Victoire tomaba unos gráficos que estaban apoyados contra la pared. Él se apresuró y se los quitó, dejándola llevar la carpeta. Ella usó su varita para arreglar su cabello, que estaba despeinado por la pelea.

—Lamento interrumpir esto, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Puedes usar mi oficina para hablar con él —Miró a Hermione —, pero _no lo_ dejes solo aquí, muñeca. No me gustaría que revisara _mis_ cosas también —dijo Draco mofándose de Harry y caminó hacia Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Buena suerte —le dijo ella mientras él se iba.

Victoire se movió para seguirlo, pero se detuvo junto a Harry—. Estaba escuchando en la puerta —admitió—. Te equivocas aquí, tío Harry. Él _se__ preocupa_ por ella. Y lo que estás haciendo _es_ ofensivo.

Sin otra palabra, salió por la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

Tan pronto como estuvieron solos, Hermione se cruzó de brazos y miró a un lado, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de Harry.

—Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No respondías mis llamadas y nunca volvías a tu casa —respondió él .

—Entonces ven a mi oficina. ¿Por qué _aquí_, Harry? ¿Realmente confías en mi juicio tan poco? —Hermione finalmente lo miró, incapaz de contener las lágrimas mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Harry suspiro.

—No eres tú en la que no confío. Es que sólo he escuchado tantas cosas horribles sobre...

—Son chismes —insistió ella—. Eso es todo. Después de la guerra, a los Malfoy se les dio una mala reputación, lo cual era bien merecido. Pero ya no son esas personas, y _Draco_ ya no es la misma persona que era. No entiendo ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

—Iba a hacerlo —dijo él.

—¿Y por qué eso tiene que cambiar ahora? —ella preguntó—. Me gusta, Harry. Él realmente _me_ gusta _mucho_.

Harry se estremeció.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —Ella chasqueó—. Si se trata de Ron, debes entender que todo terminó entre nosotros. Ya he decidido que voy a presionar para que este divorcio se lleve a cabo.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Es sólo que... —Respiró hondo—. Hace muchos años, mis dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo se enamoraron. Se casaron, tuvieron dos hijos, pero algo cambió y ahora apenas pueden estar juntos en una habitación sin pelear. Salir con Malfoy... eso sólo hará que las cosas empeoren y ya siento que tengo que elegir bandos. ¡Confío en tu juicio, Hermione, te lo juro! Pero sólo... supongo que tal vez esperaba poder exponerlo como un idiota, porque sería más fácil.

Hermione bajó la mirada, triste.

—Pero no se quebró. Lo escuchaste. Cuanto más sincero sonaba, más me enojaba —Harry se quitó las gafas y se refregó los ojos—. Merlín, Hermione, no sé cómo se supone que debo actuar ante una confesión como esta. Es Malfoy. Puedes elegir a tus hombres. ¿Por qué él? —Volvió a ponerse las gafas.

—Fue una casualidad —dijo Hermione, inquieta con el pie—. Al principio, pensé que podría evitar apegarme por nuestras circunstancias. Decidimos desde el principio que esto no continuará más allá de la boda. Pero... —tragó saliva—. Harry, cuando llegue ese día voy a ser un desastre. De alguna manera, me he metido demasiado en esta relación e, incluso cuando me digo que simplemente me vaya y nunca mire hacia atrás, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerlo porque me preocupo mucho por él y la idea de no estar con él me mata por dentro. Harry, yo... creo que estoy enamorada de él.

Harry la miró fijamente, sin parpadear a través de sus lentes mientras su boca se abría.

—Y estoy segura de que él siente lo mismo por mí —Hermione respiró hondo—. Pero cuando llegue ese día y tenga que dejarlo, te necesitaré, Harry. Necesitaré a mi mejor amigo para que me ayude a superar esto porque ya sé que mi corazón se va a romper.

Harry suspiró hondo.

—Sabes que estaré.

Hermione finalmente lo miró, sólo ahora notando el hematoma que se formaba en su mandíbula.

—Harry, tu rostro.

Harry lo tocó, encogiéndose de dolor al sentir la herida por primera vez.

—Ven acá —Hermione lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la silla de Draco, sentándolo antes de pasar al último cajón del escritorio. Sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios que había hecho para Draco, lo abrió y tomó una poción —.Toma esto.

Una vez que Harry obedeció, ella usó su varita para tratar de curar el moretón. Cuando hizo todo lo que pudo, usó un hechizo de ocultación para cubrirlo.

—Merlín, esta silla es muy cómoda —dijo Harry, apoyando los codos en el escritorio tan pronto como terminó y sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos—. Hermione, lamento por actuar de esa manera la otra noche.

—¿Y ...?

—Y hoy —agregó—. Él solo firmó la tarjeta que encontré "DM", así que una parte de mí esperaba que estuviera equivocado. Pero cuando confesaste que sólo... me sorprendió, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, es Malfoy. No fui sólo yo quien lo odiaba, éramos todos nosotros.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo ella—. Pero no peleamos en la guerra para convertirnos en prejuiciosos. Draco lo está intentando. No es perfecto, pero se está esforzando para limpiar su nombre. Es una pena que los medios sigan sintiendo la necesidad de tratar de traer a los Malfoy abajo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry—. Y si es importante para ti, entonces quiero conocerlo.

—¿En serio? —dijo ella, sus ojos brillando.

—Sí. Te prometí que lo haría. Un trago. La próxima semana en algún momento.

Hermione tomó la agenda de Draco de su escritorio. Cuando vio que el martes siguiente estaba libre, escribió: "Bebidas con Harry".

—Tú también vienes, ¿verdad? —Harry preguntó, mirando la agenda en pánico.

—Por supuesto que sí. Y puedo arrastrar a Theo conmigo para alivianar un poco la tensión. Después de todo, Draco te golpeó en la cara. —Ella sonrió.

Harry volvió a tocarse la cara y se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía le dolía.

—¿Theo sabe lo de ustedes?

—Sí, lo sabe. Es una larga historia, pero sucedió que también terminó con Draco golpeándolo en el rostro. Ahora que lo pienso, parece que hace mucho eso...—dijo con la mirada perdida y pensativa.

—En verdad es adorable —se burló Harry.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Harry, ¿estás realmente bien con esto? No quiero presionarte a nada…

—¡No! No lo estás haciendo y sí —dijo rápidamente—. Lo siento, yo... creo que voy a necesitar tiempo para adaptarme —Y luego suspiró—. Realmente es una situación difícil, tus dos mejores amigos casados quieren cosas diferentes y esperan tu ayuda. No puedo hablar con Ron por ti, Hermione, porque él quiere que te hable acerca de volver a estar juntos. No voy a elegir bandos.

—Eso es justo —dijo ella—. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti.

—El divorcio no es fácil para nadie —dijo Harry. Miró el reloj en el escritorio de Draco—. Son casi las ocho. Deberíamos irnos.

Hermione asintió, guardando el botiquín de primeros auxilios y tomando su propio café del escritorio de Draco. Cuando notó que él había dejado el suyo, frunció el ceño. Luego lanzó un hechizo para mantenerlo caliente hasta que él regresara.

Hermione y Harry llegaron al Ministerio en voz baja, sin decir mucho mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor y se dirigían a sus respectivas oficinas.

—Hermione, ahí estás.

Hermione se detuvo justo afuera de su oficina y miró a Kingsley caminando hacia ella. Acababa de salir de la oficina de Cormac, que estaba caminando justo detrás de él.

—Me gustaría discutir la subasta de caridad y el baile contigo.

—Por supuesto—dijo ella, llevándolos a su oficina—. ¿Hay algún problema con Kendall Sheehy? ¿Necesitamos encontrar un orador de reemplazo de emergencia?

—No, no, todo está arreglado y el Sr. Sheehy se reunirá con todos en mi oficina antes de que comience la subasta. Realmente me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el Sr. McLaggen aquí.

Cormac gruñó.

—Como recordará, su comportamiento durante las funciones anteriores del Ministerio ha sido menos que satisfactorio, y eso si soy generoso.

—No he sido _tan_ malo —dijo Cormac.

—¿No trajiste una señorita de compañía hace cinco años que resultó estar _muy_ familiarizada con el Ministro francés? Para consternación de su esposa. ¡Oh, perdón! Quiero decir, _ex esposa_ después de esa noche —Hermione sonrió de lado.

—¡_No_ fue mi culpa! —Cormac replicó—. Yo no sabía que era una chica de compañía. Ella me ofreció sus servicios de forma gratuita.

Con una pequeña carcajada, Hermione dijo

—Eres un cerdo.

—No hace falta decir —continuó Kingsley —Cormac necesita un poco de atención en este tipo de cosas.

Hermione lo miró y parpadeó. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Quieres que se que sea su _niñera_?

—_Quiero_ que asistas a esta función con tu colega y sólo... vigile las cosas.

—Niñera —repitió ella con desdén.

—¡Excelente, podemos jugar una de mis fantasías! —Cormac dijo encantado—. Yo, sólo un ingenuo joven, tú, la mujer mayor y más experimentada...

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró al Ministro, suplicante.

—No habrá nada de eso, Cormac —dijo Kingsley severamente—. Esto es estrictamente negocios. V_as a_ permanecer en línea de este año.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —dijo Cormac con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por favor, discúlpanos, Cormac, me gustaría hablar a solas con Hermione.

Todavía sonriendo, Cormac salió con aire de su oficina.

—Hermione, sé que esto no es ideal —dijo Kingsley tan pronto como estuvieron solos.

Hermione resopló.

—¿Eso cree? _Sabe que_ Cormac ha estado tratando de conseguir una cita conmigo desde el momento en que Ron y yo nos separamos.

—Sí, pero independientemente de eso, a lo largo de los años ustedes dos han creado una camaradería poderosa. Te guste o no, Cormac y tú trabajan bien juntos y sé que quieres que él tenga éxito. Él ha expresado su interés en avanzar en el Ministerio y los Ancianos piensan que su... reputación _superficial_ no lo hace estar capacitado. Llegar contigo se verá bien para él.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Realmente dijeron eso?

—Lo hicieron.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Realmente desearía que su vida personal estuviera más en sintonía con su trabajo —dijo con un pequeño suspiro—. Muy bien, me rindo. Iré con él. Pero si él hace un movimiento en falso...

—Entonces lo hechizaré yo mismo —dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien.

—Te veré más tarde.

Kingsley se fue y Hermione sacó de inmediato su celular, envió un mensaje a Draco y le dijo que la llamara en el momento en que terminara su reunión.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo cuando finalmente recibió la llamada.

—Draco.

—Buenas tardes, muñeca. Sabes, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que tengo nuevos planes en mi agenda para el próximo martes por la noche. Teniendo en cuenta que el encantador Sr. Potter y yo nos metimos en una pelea hace unas pocas horas, ¿no crees que deberías haberme preguntado primero?

—No, ambos estaban siendo infantiles y tú vas a ir —ordenó Hermione—. Ya contacté a Theo y él acordó acompañarnos para aliviar la tensión. Pero no es por eso que quería que me llamaras.

—¿Más buenas noticias?

—No aprecio tu tono —dijo —. Pero, en realidad, no te va a gustar esto. El Ministro me ha pedido que asista al evento de caridad el jueves con Cormac.

—_¿Qué_? —Literalmente podía escucharlo ponerse rojo—. Dile que no…

—Ya dije que sí —interrumpió ella—. Si bien Cormac y yo no siempre estamos de acuerdo, ha sido un socio comercial fiel para mí durante los últimos quince años y, en este momento, necesita mi apoyo. Tiene una reputación de Draco Malfoy cuando se trata de estas cosas. No es una cita, es un acuerdo comercial.

—Sí, trata de decirle a _él_ eso—dijo con un gruñido—. Ya que vas con una cita, tal vez yo también debería ir con una.

—Deja de ser infantil —ella espetó—. De todos modos, no es como si pudieras llevarme. Además, pensé que ni siquiera querías ir.

—Bueno, ahora _definitivamente_ voy a ir.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

—¡Adelante! —Hermione dijo sin pensar—. Realmente desearía que no actúes de esta manera.

La puerta se abrió.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar cuando el mago que ha estado tratando de acostarte por meses finalmente logra tenerte en su brazo?

Hermione levantó la vista para ver una versión más joven y ligeramente más suave del mago con el que estaba discutiendo parado ante su puerta.

—Scorpius.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento —le dijo a Draco—. Alguien acaba de entrar en mi oficina. Tendré que volver a llamar.

—¿Scorpius está ahí? ¿Por qué?

—Lo hablaremos más tarde —dijo—. Buen día —Hermione colgó el teléfono—. Lo siento. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Está todo bien con Rose?

—Sí, bien —dijo un poco en voz baja—. Sólo quería hablar con usted sobre la otra noche y disculparme por mi reacción exagerada.

—No reaccionaste de forma exagerada. No era asunto mío, no debería haberme entrometido.

—No. Me gusta que se entrometa. Por lo que entiendo, es lo que se supone que deben hacer las madres —dijo, con un tono de voz un poco triste—. Sé que Rose lo aprecia, incluso cuando dice que no. Es uno de esas clases de "nacidos para ser madres". La he observado y de alguna manera lo hace con todos.

Hermione se sonrojó

—¿Lo hago?

—Sí, pero no está mal. Como dije, me gusta. Pero fui grosero con usted cuando me estaba cuidando, y es la única que siempre es amable conmigo, así que lo lamento.

—Realmente no hay necesidad de disculparse —dijo Hermione. Entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba una bolsa de papel que parecía estar engrasándose. Ella percibió el olor familiar que emitía— ¿Qué es eso?

Scorpius miró la bolsa, sólo entonces parecía recordar que la tenía —¡Oh! —Lo sostuvo en alto—.Tacos. Para usted.

—¿Como parte de tu disculpa? —preguntó ella, alzando las cejas.

—Sí —respondió, caminando hacia adelante y entregándole la bolsa— .Y Rose dice que nunca come ya que siempre está trabajando mucho. Es decir _es la_ hora del almuerzo y aquí está. —Él sonrió, esa marca familiar, Malfoy.

—Para ser justos, siempre tengo trabajo extra la semana de la subasta de caridad y el baile. De alguna manera, toda la preparación fue puesta en Cormac y en mí después de que nos ofrecimos como voluntarios para ayudar hace diez años durante una epidemia de gripe en todo el Ministerio. No debería ser nuestra responsabilidad, pero ¿qué puedes hacer? —Miró dentro de la bolsa y vio que había al menos diez tacos.

—Bueno... lo siento de nuevo —dijo Scorpius, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Espera —lo llamó Hermione. Él se giró —¿No vas a comer conmigo?

Scorpius parpadeó.

—¿Pensé que estaba ocupada?

—Sí, pero ¿cuándo no lo estoy? Siéntate. Realmente he querido hablar contigo —Examinó sus cajones y sacó dos platos de cartón y servilletas, sacó los tacos y los dividió en partes iguales—. No hemos pasado mucho tiempo conociéndonos, solo nosotros dos.

Scorpius se acercó a regañadientes a una silla y se sentó en ella, acercándose un poco para poder alcanzar su plato.

—Entonces los dragones son tu pasión ¿Es por eso que tomaste el trabajo en Gringotts? ¿Ya que usan dragones para proteger algunas de las bóvedas?

ѿSí, pero Bill dijo que nuestra interacción con ellos es muy mínima. Traen dragonólogos para eso —Él frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, tal vez cuando estés listo puedas decirle a Rose y volver a aplicar —dijo Hermione alentadoramente.

—Fui el mago o la bruja más joven en haber sido aceptado —dijo, mirando sin pensar los tacos en su plato—. Ni siquiera aceptaron a Charlie Weasley hasta que tuvo casi veinte años.

Ahora Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. Desearía saber más sobre tu relación con mi hija para poder entender mejor tu decisión, pero ella ha compartido muy poco sobre su tiempo juntos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Yo hice algo…

—_Malo_, sí, lo sé —terminó ella por él.

Scorpius asintió solemnemente

—Estoy seguro de que asume lo peor y probablemente tenga razón, pero el hecho es que Rose y yo sólo hemos estado oficialmente juntos desde finales de enero. Antes solamente salíamos sin ser exclusivos.

Scorpius dirigió sus ojos tristes hacia el piso y el ceño de Hermione se profundizó.

—Sabes, no tienes que decirme esto.

—No, quiero hacerlo —insistió Scorpius—. No sé por qué, pero yo solo... quiero que lo entienda.

Hermione sonrió suavemente—. Está bien —Levantó un taco y le dio un mordisco—. Continúa entonces.

Scorpius asintió y tragó saliva.

—Como sabe, el verano anterior a mi séptimo año, mis padres se divorciaron. No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón, estaba realmente triste por eso. No es que piense que mis padres eran buenos juntos, eran jodidamente horrible, pero... —Hizo una pausa y pensó—. De vez en cuando había estos momentos raros y felices entre ellos en los que realmente se sentía como si fuéramos una familia, y vivía para esos momentos. Porque se sentían normales, como si tuviera una de esas familias de las que siempre había leído. Y luego volví a la escuela y ninguno de mis amigos lo entendió. Traté de hablar con mi amigo Deacon pero sus padres se divorciaron desde que nació y él no veía el problema. Así que lo contuve hasta que un día no pude más. Perdí la cabeza en la habitación que compartía con Rose pensando que estaba solo. No nos llevábamos muy bien, así que ella pasó la mayor parte de sus noches estudiando en la biblioteca pero, por alguna razón, no fue ese día. Si la situación se hubiera revertido, la habría ignorado, pero ella no es así. Me calmó, me abrazó y me consoló. Algo comenzó entre nosotros esa noche, y le pagué por ese acto de amabilidad al tratarla como a todas las otras chicas con las que salí. Porque era un imbécil que no sabía nada hasta que ya no la tenía en mis brazos. Fui estúpido y no quiero volver a ser estúpido.

—Tienes razón, fuiste estúpido —dijo Hermione, bajando su taco —. Rose definitivamente no merecía ser tratada así —hizo una pausa—. Pero eres joven y es seguro que puedes cometer errores. Ella te perdonó y ahora pareces amarla de todo corazón.

—Lo está haciendo de nuevo. Ser amable —dijo, sus manos tensándose en los brazos de la silla—. Se lo dije para que no lo descubriera más tarde y me odie. Sería más fácil si me odia ahora como todos los demás.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Nadie te odia. Admito que algunos miembros de nuestra familia están teniendo más dificultades para adaptarse que otros, pero debes entender que los Weasley y los Malfoy tienen mucha historia. Viene de generaciones anteriores, incluso mucho antes de la generación de Arthur y Lucius.

Scorpius asintió, todavía mirando tristemente al suelo.

Hermione suspiro.

—¿Le has contado todo esto a tu padre?

—No —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. Incluso si lo hiciera, él no lo entendería. Nunca ha estado enamorado de nadie, por lo que no entiende todo eso de sacrificar tu propia felicidad.

Hermione trató de no sonrojarse cuando la confesión que le hizo a Harry antes volvió a su mente. Ella había dicho que amaba a Draco, y realmente esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre? Lo admito, sé muy poco de ella, pero, por lo que he visto, definitivamente se siente como si entendiera el amor y el sacrificio.

—Sí, lo hace —dijo Scorpius—, pero no es como usted. No habla de _sentimientos_. Nunca —Hizo una pausa y se rio un poco. Luego se detuvo, de repente luciendo muy serio— ¿Sabía que ni siquiera se suponía que se casara con mi papá?

Hermione quedó boquiabierta.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Probablemente no debería decirte esto, pero mis padres en realidad tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado.

—¿En _serio_? —preguntó Hermione, haciéndose la tonta.

—Sí, pero se suponía que debía casarse con mi tía Daphne. Pero a ella no le gustaba mucho y mi madre había estado enamorada de él por años. Ella pensó que estaba enamorada, así que le rogó a sus padres que la dejaran casarse con él en lugar de mi tía.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?—ella preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi abuelo me lo dijo —respondió—. No el papá de mi papá, el papá de mi mamá. El imbécil que pensó que era divertido que mi tía Daphne terminara feliz y mi mamá terminara siendo miserable.

—Cuando en realidad era sólo una joven ingenua que pensaba que estaba siguiendo su corazón —dijo Hermione con tristeza.

—Sí, y ahora está divorciada y amargada. Ninguno de mis padres pudo entender por qué escojo a Rose por este trabajo. Porque no saben lo que es amar a alguien incondicionalmente. Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad.

Hermione suspiro.

—Sí, quizás.

—Y mi mayor temor es que termine como ellos. Triste. Miserable. Enojado —Scorpius finalmente levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione, sus penetrantes ojos plateados convertidos en líquidos por las gotas que corrían el peligro de escapar—.Y solo. Más que nada, me aterra terminar solo.

.

* * *

**NdT: Disculpen los errores. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi madre, Rosa Cortés. Mi maestra, mi refugio. **

**Te amo por siempre y para siempre mamita.**

***26-12-42 **

**+12-06-20**


End file.
